New York Stories I
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Six lives; three emerging couples and one future. As they try to find love; work past heartaches; discover new paths, try to make a success of life in the same apartment and come together as friends in a small corner of New York. MS/DL/FA/SOC CHAP 41UP
1. Welcome to Manhattan Mews

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 1 - Welcome to the Manhattan Mews**

**Summary:** Six lives; three emerging couples and one future. As they try to find love; work past heartaches; discover new paths, try to make a success of life in the same cozy apartment complex and come together as friends in a small corner of the big apple. MS DL FA

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did**! **This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI New York and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**A/N:** okay so this is the first of two AU whole team fic stories that I have started; yes one of the few whole cast! This one is going to be more character and relationship based. I will try to throw in some angst and peril (what I do best grin) to keep things interesting and to keep you all from becoming bored! **NOTE:** in this they'll all be about ten years younger (all about late twenties, early thirties) so it can lend some youth and inexperience to their lives. Hope it's not too OOC but I will try to keep their personalities true to form as I do with all my other stories; just different professions. I really hope you all like this idea.

This is only my second whole cast fic so please forgive in advance if I don't get the other two couples right as I am truly a SMACKED author (so I write them well grin)! So authors who write DL or FA well please forgive my humble attempts to get them right and if something is very off please PM me! And in my whole cast stories all parings will try to have equal time, so it shouldn't be too SMACKED heavy although as you all know I love my SMACKED! So please give this story a chance and enjoy and please review often to keep me going. Thanks in advance!

_~Thanks so much to my muse BF and Brinchen86 for helping with this and being an amazing DL writer and SMackedFan for listening and both giving me the boost to put this up! __(You both rock!)~_

* * *

**~Introductions~**

When his wife suggested they downsize their secular responsibilities, Sid Hammerback, never thought she meant staying in the caretaking business. At their age, early fifties, he figured she'd want to move down to someplace warm like Florida or Palm Springs; places people went to retire and take it easy. But she had surprised him on an afternoon a few months ago with a decision that would certainly change their future.

Sid leans back in the small leather chair in the office in the back of their ground floor apartment and offers a small sigh, closing his eyes as he remembers that very decisive conversation.

--------  
_'Sidney, I think this place would be perfect for us.'_

_'To live?'_

_'To look after.'_

_'Alice, darling I thought you wanted to take it easier now? The Hotel is offering us a nice package and...'_

_'Sidney, look at the price. We can more than afford to invest in this. Manhattan Mews. Six floors, secure underground parking, a nice quiet park on one side and some new brownstones on the other. It is only twenty years old, has in-house laundry, sauna, gym, games room and patio. Only five suites per floor with one penthouse. A coffee shop nearby, small market, a shuttle to the subway, quiet neighborhood and...'_

_Sid looked at her and smiled. 'Alice, I thought you wanted to take it easy?'_

_'Thirty suites Sidney?__ It's like having our own home. One that pays us to live.'_

_'Alice...'_

_'But here we are in charge and we get to set our own standards and rules; like we always wanted. Unlike this large Hotel chain, that just tells us what to do; here we would be in charge. I have looked at the tenant list and like what I see so far. Young working people, no history of any crime, violence or disruptive behavior.'_

_'Sounds like your heart is set on this place.'_

_'I think there would be a lot less work than here and...Sidney I just can't leave my daughters and our grandchildren behind. I'm not ready to retire just yet and move away. What do you think?'_

_'I think that if you'll be happy there, then so will I. How much again?'_

_'Here take a look.'_

_He looked at the cost of their investment and then at the rent and then up and her and his lips curled into a slight smile. _

_'Actually looks doable.'_

_'Really?__ You agree then?'_

_'I'm too young to retire also,' Sid smirked. 'Besides, not really a fan of Florida. I like it here, in New York. Where my family is also. Call Mrs. Grable and tell her we'll take it.'_

_'Oh Sidney thank you.'  
_--------

That was just over two months ago and as much as the first few weeks took some adjusting, he had to admit that he really did like this place more and more each day. He looks at his tenant list and slightly frowns, only two vacancies left, and they would have a full house by the end of the week.

Dr. Sheldon Hawkes and his wife KaSaundra moved into the penthouse on the sixth floor about six months ago. With no children and working full time at the small medical clinic that Sheldon now runs, they hardly see the professional duo, except on the weekends, enjoying some time in the park, at the market or inside on a rare laundry run; when they need an extra washer or dryer, their penthouse having an in-house set already in use. Sid always told himself that if had the opportunity to do it all again he would go into the medical field; maybe even a doctor and so has a special affinity for the brilliant young physician.

Sheldon and his wife KaSaundra, who is a Registered Nurse, used to have a very lucrative private clinic on Long Island, but when they realized that they could be helping more people; people in actual real need of medical help and advice, instead of high paying clients seeking a quick fix as Sheldon put it, they promptly closed their doors, sold their comfortable home and opened a public walk-in medical clinic not far from where they live now. Suits Sid and Alice just fine; as both hate to take the subway into the busy downtown of Manhattan just to get some medical advice when something is not life threatening.

"Dr. Hawkes said his clinic will be having those flue shots in the next few weeks," Sid frowns as he reads the email on the computer screen before him.

"Oh thanks for reminding me," Alice gently mentions as she pushes her reading glasses a little higher up on her nose. "I told KaSaundra that I would help with some of the shots that are to be administered to the children. Just with the clean up and such."

"You know every time you spend a day with Mrs. Hawkes you come back with a slight British accent," Sid teases as he thinks about Sheldon's wife. A mix of British and Indian, who has the exotic looks to match her interesting accent.

"Well she is a classy Lady all the way," Alice replies warmly. "I am glad they picked our apartment to live in. Brings the level of tenants up a notch."

"And what of the rest of the _miscreants_?" Sid counters and Alice just hits his shoulder with a nearby newspaper.

"What is that?" Alice quickly asks as their computer beeps.

"Just got another email from General Ford over at Fort Hamilton in Brooklyn. That young man, Mac Taylor, which he told me about is arriving tomorrow from Chicago. Derek thinks, this Mr. Taylor will come here first to show respect for me, but if he's true blue military, he'll check in at the base first to show respect for General Ford. Derek and I have five bucks on it."

"Sidney!" Alice scolds. "You are betting on the future of this poor young man who hasn't even arrived yet?" Sid just chuckles but when he looks over at his wife he is quick to notice her strained expression.

"Alice, seriously, it's not that big a deal. The General and I...what?"

"Just worried about this Mr. Taylor. Those army guys can be pretty rowdy at times and this isn't the place for wild parties."

"You were also worried when you heard that Danny Messer drives a Harley and he's proven to be a valuable tenant in just the few months that we've known him. Even with a kid to look after. Besides, I have it on good word that in addition to Derek's word, this Mac Taylor comes recommended from his military base in Chicago and you know Derek would never just send us someone we'd have to set the cops after."

"Sid..."

"If it makes you feel any better we can get rookie Detective Don Flack to check him out," Sid suggests.

Alice looks at him with a frown. "No then I feel like we don't trust the poor boy and haven't even given him a chance."

"Ah the motherly heart strings are being tugged already," Sid mentions warmly as Alice's eyes look at the paper before her.

"Don't get me wrong, I am still a bit uneasy but if you think he'll be okay then I'll go with that. Which apartment did he take?"

"503. The other one on the second floor, already went through to Ms. Lindsay Monroe. She arrives tomorrow evening."

"503? But we haven't..."

"Derek said this Mac Taylor will take most of the furniture Mr. White left behind, minus the bed of course. He said the last number of years he was in the field and at home and didn't have much time to collect furniture. Alice, it will be okay."

Alice looks at her husband with an uneasy feeling, which prompts Sid to gently squeeze her hand.

"You wanted this, remember," Sid gently reminds.

"So did you."

"Any regrets?"

"None so far," she counters. "But you know I always worry."

"Can't blame you, I worry also. Why don't you see what needs tending to outside. It's too nice a day to waste in here just worrying. I'll be out shortly."

Alice offers a small nod and then quietly takes her leave; Sid turning back to his computer to reply to his friend, General Derek Ford. He glances at the personal paragraph that Derek has written on Mac Taylor and smiles. Former field Marine now turned instructor, decorated, father was a marine until he died of cancer, mother still in Chicago, not married, no kids, no pets, no vehicle as of yet. "Guess that will come," he mentions as he marks down Mac's name beside an empty parking stall. "Seems like a descent guy so far," Sid mumbles as he hits the send button and then finally pushes himself out of his chair and slowly wanders over to a printer and retrieves what he just sent to the machine and puts on his reading glasses.

He hears the distinct roar of a motorcycle engine and for a split second thinks that Danny Messer is home early. However, as the sound passes he quickly realizes that Danny is still at work and then heads back to his work desk and sits back down.

Danny and his best friend Don Flack Jr. moved in around the same time about two months after the Hawkes, when two vacancies had just opened up. Said they wanted a new place with a bit more class; and with the affordable rent, it was right for them. Sid knew Flack's father by reputation and figured his son would be just as upstanding. When Don Flack Jr. vouched for his best friend Danny Messer, Sid wasn't one to suffer that recommendation lightly. Both have proven to be valuable tenants so far.

Danny works as a motorcycle mechanic in his brother's garage while Flack followed in his father's footsteps by becoming a cop with the NYPD; just recently moved from beat cop to Detective. And despite the fact that Flack works in a profession that demands aggression, his down to earth appeal, ensure he's well liked and well respected; mostly by everyone he meets, especially single women. His unmarked police cruiser is usually parked beside Danny's Harley.

He's a good compliment to Danny. Danny's sometimes, rush in where angels fear to tread motto could have landed him in a lot of hot water, if not for Flack's patient guidance. Course Danny also reels Flack in when the rookie Detective has had a bad day and one too many. All in all, his initial worries about both men have since eased and he now respects and likes them both.

Sid glances to a small picture on his desk that Danny dropped off.

_'My niece Lucy drew it for you._' He had offered with a sheepish smile; the picture very telling for that of a just over two year old. Lucy was the daughter of Danny's sister Lisa. And when his sister and brother in law were killed in a horrific car crash that killed them both instantly, Danny was named trusted guardian in his sister's will; much to the chagrin of his mother, who now acts as daily baby sitter when Danny is at work. Always arriving early in the morning to pick up her small granddaughter and then returning faithfully each night when Danny is home, or letting Lucy stay over night, if Danny wasn't going to come home at a descent hour or needed a private night to himself.

Sid fingers the small frame holding the picture with affection. His own grandchildren he inherited from his second wife's side and although not his own blood, he's come to love them as if they were his own. But when Sid watches Danny take Lucy to the park, or even just a small walk outside, he smiles with affection at the young man; a man who could have very easily given up his rights as the child's legal guardian but has shown remarkable maturity and devotion to the small girl that loves him very much. He puts the frame down just as the phone rings.

"Hello Ms. Monroe? Yes that's right. Sure tomorrow evening will be just fine. Just come to suite one hundred when you arrive and myself or my wife Alice will be here with your keys and rental agreement. Correct. Great, we'll see you tomorrow."

Sid hang's up with Lindsay and offer himself a small smile. When KaSaundra first mentioned Lindsay to Alice; a small town girl, moving to the big city and make it on her own, Sid knows both he and Alice were more than impressed. It's very hard for someone who has never lived here, to pack up; lock, stock and barrel and just put yourself into a strange place and hope for the best. But with the job of assistant veterinarian waiting for her in a well known clinic beside the Hawkes's medical practice and an apartment ready and hers for the taking, she already has two major bases covered.

"Wonder what she drives?" Sid questions himself as he looks down at the parking plan to see which spot she'll be assigned. "Next to Stella or Jessica?" He wonders. He likes to put the single female tenants in areas that are well lighted and close to the elevator and stairs; thinking the young men can fend for themselves if ever the situation arose. However, their parking area was secured and so far nothing bad has happened so he wasn't worried about Lindsay's automobile. He remembered Sheldon asking if only Danny could park beside either his BMW or his wife's British Edition Austin Mini, as it didn't take up a lot of space and offered no door dings.

"Silly man," Sid chuckles to himself as he writes down Lindsay's name next to Jessica's. "From the sticks? She'll probably drive a truck. I'll put her next to Jessica."

Jessica Angell teaches French at a local High School, a building right beside the NYPD precinct that Don Flack works at and kitty corner to the child crisis center Stella Bonasera works at. Jessica's family lives in another part of the city but when she hosted a large family dinner in the party room a few weeks back, Sid was more than pleased with the people she was related to. Very different from Stella Bonasera who grew up an orphan and has no family outside close friend Jessica Angell and Don Flack; both whom she knows separately.

Sid remembers when Stella first moved in and he asked her why she had taken such a rough job; working with troubled and orphaned children as a crisis worker. She told him it was because she was a product of the system and if she could help even one child to have a better life, then her time would be well spent. Still he often worries when she has to work late; taking the subway home in the dark isn't something a pretty young woman should be doing, no matter what kind of self defense training she has taken. Stella and Jessica often share the shuttle in the morning and then the subway or a cab into work, but each need a parking spot for their vehicles as they do rely on them more often than each of them care to admit.

Sid finally puts everything in order for his two new tenants arriving tomorrow and then pushes himself out of his chair and heads outside to see his what his wife is up to. He smiles as he watches her puttering around in the front flower bed, before slowly walking up to join her.

"I think these pansies will survive the coming cold season, but not sure about these lilies."

"You mean we actually have flowers that Lucy hasn't picked out for us?"

"I got after Danny for that," Alice smirks. "I told him if he did it again, the next load of manure would be on the back of his bike."

"Alice Hammerback you are one tough cookie," Sid chides his wife as he bends down to help her.

"Everything all set?"

"You mean for our two new tenants?"

"And then we are full right?"

"That's it. Full house. And hopefully for a while," Sid gently huffs as puts on a pair of garden gloves and starts to help his wife with the fall maintenance.

"When both are settled, I think we should have a complex pot luck," Alice suggests, not looking up. "Just something where everyone can come and meet each other. Something informal before the weather turns cold. Give us a nice opportunity to use the party patio."

"Who is going to cook?"

"Sidney my dear, we have a building with young men in it. If they want to impress any of the young ladies they better learn fast."

"Then ask Don Flack, I think he likes Jessica Angell."

"How is it that you even know that?" Alice queries and Sid shrugs.

"Just do. Okay so before it gets too late, what do you need my help with?"

"Sidney Hammerback are you trying to play matchmaker?"

"No. Just observing," he smiled. "Now what can I do?"

Alice explains to Sid what she needs done and he happily complies. A few hours later, both head inside as the sun is starting to set. He offers a quick glance to the clock and knows that very soon their once quiet apartment will again be alive with the chatter from its inhabitants as they return home. And as he sets the table, Sid is actually now excited about the community pot luck he'll be helping his wife plan; a real chance to get to know all the people that will soon share the same home as he. A group of people he'll become very fond of in the weeks, months and years to come.

"Sid!" Alice calls from the dining room and he's quick to drop what he's doing and join her for dinner.

* * *

Stella Bonasera finishes up her task and then closes the file on her latest case. She glances up just as a young dark haired boy hurries up to her with a small object in his hands, an eager smile on his small face.

"Thanks Billy, I really appreciate the help. You did excellent today," Stella praises the young orphaned boy before her as she takes the object and sets it aside. She offers the small child a little sweet treat and then sends him on his way just as best friend, fellow commuter and apartment dweller Jessica Angell pushes her way into the shelter and up to her well worn desk.

"Thought you were working in the other building today?" Jessica asks, referring to the same building that shares with the NYPD; a place where Don Flack frequents.

"Never got over there," Stella sighs as she leans back in the ratty wooden chair as her close friend slowly walks into the dingy back room and sits down on a nearby stool. "But you did right?" She asks with a small smile.

"Meaning what?"

"Did you see _him?_"

"Him who?" Jessica mumbles as she tries to downplay the redness in her cheeks.

"Don Flack who," Stella reminds her. "I know you like him."

"He's hot but he's taken."

"Not any more. He and Cassidy broke up two weeks ago."

"Really?" Jessica states in interest as Stella just arches an amused brow. "And what about you? Any more calls from Psycho Frankie?"

"No thankfully," Stella frowns heavily as she closes down her computer for the night. "I am swearing off men for awhile."

"Yeah right," Jessica laughs as she tosses Stella her well worn leather jacket. "You couldn't anymore than I couldn't."

"Nite Polly!" Stella calls to child case manager and site supervisor Pauline Whitehouse.

"Don't you find this place depressing?" Jessica wonders as she offers a sad smile to a small boy recovering from drugs and who was taken from an abusive home and is waiting placement in the foster care system.

"Jessica, I nearly ended up in a place like this," Stella softly reminds her friend as they step outside into the early evening brisk air. "The least I can do is lend as much help and support to these kids while they are still alive. Besides not every day is depressing."

They both head outside, the sun already starting to set and wander down to the subway station. Stella glances over at her friend, who is looking in the direction of the police precinct that Don Flack works out of.

"I might have left something inside my desk in there," Stella notes and Jessica looks at her in haste.

"Nice try," Jessica mentions.

"You know hockey pre-season is starting in a few weeks and I happen to know that Don is huge Rangers fan. Hmmm aren't you a huge hockey fan?"

"It would freak him out," Jessica huffs as they wander down the stairs.

"A guy finding a girl who likes sports as much as he? Trust me, he'd totally be turned on. Cassidy hated sports, remember?"

"She was a bimbo."

"You're not. How was school today?"

"New school year," she sighs. "I signed up for some volunteer duties again this year."

"Such as?" Stella queries as they take their seats and wait for their stop and then short shuttle ride home.

"Not sure yet. Chaperone at a school dance or at one of the fund raisers or something."

"_Chaperone_?" Stella lightly laughs and Jessica pouts.

"Well it was either that or help manage the boys rugby team."

"Well that would have garnered Don's attention for sure."

Stella smiles at her friend who simply shakes her head and then pulls out her blackberry, reading an email from a fellow teacher, one who has an interest in the raven haired French Instructor. Stella leans her head back against the cool window of the fast moving subway and allows her mind to think on her own recent romantic adventure. Frankie Mala. Inspiring Artist and owner of a local gallery. Just starting out but his enthusiasm for his job was something that fascinated her right from the start. But as their month long relationship progressed, she found him to be controlling and very demanding at times; traits that worried and scared her. Dealing with abusive situations on a daily basis, now affords her the insight to see personality traits she's rather avoid. And so told Frankie two weeks ago that it was over and not to bother calling again; thankfully he's taken the hint. So far.

They finally get off the subway and head for the small shuttle that will take them home. When Stella first heard of the vacancy in the Manhattan Mews, she was living with a friend in a rundown area in Queens; a part of the city she still hates but was there to save money. So when she talked to Mrs. Hammerback and got the details on the rent and such, that and having no roommate to contend with, it was an opportunity she couldn't pass up and took it right away. At the same time, another vacancy opened and she was able to persuade Jessica to move in also. And although not on the same floor like Don and his best friend Danny Messer are, at least her and Jessica are in the same building.

"See you in the morning," Jessica mentions softly as she looks up and see's Flack's apartment is still dark.

"He's probably still at work," Stella notes and Jessica looks at her with a soft smile. "See you in the morning."

They take leave from each other and Stella leaves Jessica on the third floor and then heads up to her own apartment on the fifth floor. She glances at the vacant number 503 across the hall from her, and wonders who the Hammerback's found to fill it, as the No Vacancy sign was taken down today.

"Hopefully someone who doesn't play loud music," she notes to herself as she closes and locks the door to her homey apartment.

Having painted her apartment in warm earth tones, Stella actually likes coming home. And while she would like to have someone special at times to share things with her, mostly a home cooked dinner and conversation about their day, she knows she has more than accepted the fact that she'll be alone until she finds someone who fills whatever mental list she has come up with. Growing up without parents, in various foster homes and having to make it on her own has taught her to be self sufficient, never needing or having to rely on anyone for anything. She put herself through college, got her various degrees and has proven to the world around her that Stella Bonasera is a force to be reckoned with.

"Still would be nice to have someone around, once and a while," she muses as she starts to make herself a modest dinner. She tries to concentrate on the task at hand but can't help but wonder who the new tenant, her new neighbor will be; not realizing that the man about to move in across the hall is going to turn her world upside down the moment they meet.

* * *

Jessica tosses her large leather carrying bag onto a small hall table, followed by her coat before she heads into the main living area of her apartment. She and Stella had gone paint shopping together, but where Stella stuck with all earth tones, Jessica added lime green for some modern punch to her chocolate brown and light mushroom tones.

She takes out her assignment sheet for the year and slowly heads over to the kitchen table and deposits it on the surface and looks at it with a slight frown. A new school year and teaching senior students French, always added a bit of anxiety but in truth she loves her job and is thankful she went into teaching as studying languages was always a passion for her and something she excelled in.

When Stella first told her about this apartment, she was living at home in her parent's basement suite and was happy to finally find a great new place to call her own. Her mother always sends her extra spending money, telling her daughter that a teacher's salary just wasn't enough if she wanted something a bit nicer than most. One of the things her parents ensured she have was an in-house, stackable, washer and dryer set; much to her chagrin as this meant she wasn't able to see Don when he headed down to the laundry area.

Thinking about Stella's words about hockey season starting her lips curl into an automatic smile as she thinks about something she can use as an ice breaker to catch the attention of the handsome young detective. Stella had invited her to a small celebration out when Don was promoted from beat cop to detective, but she cursed the fact then and still does that she had to work, something she wasn't able to get out of. Something she still laments.

Remembering that she still hasn't checked her mail, she quickly grabs her key and heads back outside, hoping to at least garner a smile from the tall, dark and handsome Detective that makes her heart skip a beat with just a passing glance if she is so lucky. She rounds the corner and frowns when only an empty area awaits, but offers a simple shrug and then presses forward. Just as she gathers her mail and heads back, the elevator doors open and she stares with a growing grin at the two men before her.

"Evening Jessica," Flack greets her with a warm smile; his eyes lingering a little longer than usual.

"Hello Don, Danny," she replies.

"First day of school, huh professor?" Danny gently goads.

"Ca se peut," Jessica retorts and Danny looks at her with a frown, pushing up his glasses with slightly grease stained fingers.

"Ha she got you there Danny boy," Flack laughs and Danny looks at him with a sour wince.

"What does that mean?" He concedes.

"It means you would be right Danny, today was the first day of school."

"Guess I'll have to buy a French phrase book," Flack comments as the elevator stops on Jessica's floor, both men living above her, one floor up.

"And why would that be Detective Flack?" Jessica counters.

"So I'll have one up on Danny also," he replies with a soft smile, his cheeks as warm as hers.

"Well if you ever want a free lesson," she offers with a shy smile as she turns and walks away from them, her heart racing. The elevator doors finally close and Jessica feels herself actually offering a heavy exhale. "Oh you're sad," she chides herself as she locks the door to her apartment, her lips curled into a permanent grin for the rest of the night. And while she doesn't hold out much hope of it actually happening, inside she would be more than delighted to offer a free lesson in French to the handsome blue eyed detective.

"I wonder what Don does to unwind?"

* * *

"She was flirting with you," Danny tells his best friend as they continue up in the elevator. "Whadda ya say Don? A little tutor action with a sexy French teacher?"

Flack swats his arm and Danny just laughs. "She's too smart to go for a guy who's just a cop," Flack moans.

"Thought you got tired of dating air heads like Cassidy," Danny tosses back.

"Air head? Oh and the winner you dated last month wasn't much better. What was her name? Morning glory or something like that?"

"It was Dahlia like the flower and yeah she was an air head," Danny frowns as the elevator doors open and they slowly get off.

"Why not take Rikki up on her offer. She has a kid too, you guys could go to the park or something," Flack suggests.

"I got a different kind of woman in mind," Danny replies in haste. "Educated girl next door type."

"Country or city?"

"Country. City girls have no grit," Danny smiles. "But most don't like bikes and well..." his voice trails off as they reach their apartments, side by side.

"What time is Lucy getting here?"

"Another hour," Danny huffs. "When does pre-season start?"

"Just under two weeks," Flack replies with a frown. "I need a girl who really likes hockey. Not one who just says she does and then knows nothing, but one who knows her stuff and can hold her own against me in a few seasonal debates."

"And speaks French?" Danny teases.

"See you tomorrow," Flack calls out as he disappears inside his quiet apartment. When he was first told about this apartment, his mother came with him to ensure that it had what he needed and then made sure it was homey but still masculine. Flack smirks as he takes off his coat, still hearing his mother scolding the movers if something wasn't where it belonged. He hangs up his coat and gun holster and then takes off his shoes. His partner, seasoned detective John Sullivan, tells him that if he wears a tie, he'll face the heat. But so far, it's only been mild jabbing and Flack doesn't mind dressing up for work.

"Never know you'll meet on the job," he reminds himself as he heads into his bedroom to change. Quickly shedding the suit, tie and dress shirt, he quickly pulls on a pair of jeans and t-shirt and then heads into his modest kitchen to make something for himself to eat. Much like Danny, one of the things his mother insisted was that he learned to make something for himself for dinner, besides Mr. Noodles and Microwave popcorn.

He pulls the fridge open and frowns. "Damn it!" He gently curses as he reaches for a pen and piece of paper. Offering a heavy sigh he starts to write out a brief grocery list and then opens the freezer side of the fridge and pulls out a hungry man frozen dinner; something his mother said she better not catch him eating.

"She'll never know," he jokes as he opens the package and then stuffs it into the microwave. He grabs a beer and then heads toward his small living room and flips on the TV. But his mind isn't on the sports highlights before him, he's now wondering what Jessica is doing. When he first saw her a few weeks back, he was more than intrigued but was also dating the woman he now calls his ex-air head. Cassidy mostly conned him into their first date and until he broke it off with her, was never the type of man to chase a skirt just for the fun of it.

But now with Cassidy out of the picture, he wonders if Jessica's invitation was something he should follow up on. He knows she teaches French at the high school beside his work; good friend Stella gave him the rundown. Stella also said she likes sports, but most girls need to prove that to him, before he thinks long term. "Has to be hockey," he mumbles to himself as the microwave dings that his dinner is ready.

Heading back to retrieve his meal he hears a faint cry in the hallway and knows that Danny is going to be a lot busier than he expected. "Good luck, Danny boy," he chides as he slumps down in front of the TV, once again wondering what Jessica does at the end of the day to unwind.

* * *

"Thanks mom," Danny takes his niece from his mother's hands and holds her up, forcing the small whimpers to change to smiles as Danny whirls her around in the air.

"Danny, you're going to make her sick," his mother chides with a slight frown.

"Is daddy going to make you sick?" Danny teases his Lucy as he brings her back to his chest and cradles her in his strong arms. And despite the fact that he's legally her uncle; when he was given legal guardianship over the two year old, he told his family that he would have her call her daddy; the truth could wait until she was older to deal with the loss.

"Dadda ...sing ...gan," Lucy blubbers as she struggles to get free in Danny's embrace, wanting Danny to swing her in the air once more.

"She just ate Danny," his mother tells him as she turns to leave. "You should clean up a bit more."

"Ma, this place is fine. I just slept in a bit longer today," Danny huffs as he herds his mother toward the door.

"I ran into Rikki in the hallway this morning. She asked about you again."

"Not interested," Danny insists.

"She has a son Danny and is used to children."

"Gee how attractive," Danny retorts and his mother looks at him sharply. "I'll find my own girlfriend thank you."

"She better have nerves of steel. How is Louie?"

"He's almost out of debt now," Danny answers.

"Danny..."

"I'm working on getting my own place. Just a few more months of saving and then I'll be the boss," he assures her. "I might even have part of the shop to sell my own bikes."

"Don't be a dreamer," she warns. "You have Lucy to think about."

"It'll happen. Say hi to dad," Danny kisses her on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow Lucy," his mother smiles as she kisses each chubby cheek, before pushing some honey blond strands away from her large dark eyes. "She looks just like Lisa," the older woman remembers with misty eyes. Danny looks at her in concern before offering her a warm hug; Lucy in the middle, offering a squeal of protest when she can't get free. Danny says goodnight to his mother and then looks at Lucy in his arms.

"Want a shower with daddy?" He gently coos as he pokes her in the side and her face lights back into a large smile, followed by a sharp giggle. "I take it that's a yes."

"Souer ...ith dadda," Lucy echoes as Danny puts her down on the floor. He watches as Lucy puts her chubby arms on the carpeted floor and then pushes herself upright. But feeling her fatigue, Lucy takes a few steps and then flops back down on her bum. However, with the same determination that runs in their family, she's back up and heading toward a set of tools.

"Come here squirt," Danny teases as one arm wraps around her waist and scoops her into the air.

"Sing dadda...sing" she urges as she flails her legs. Danny swings around once before he starts to feel the effects of no food in his stomach and then stops. When Lucy tries to protest, he bribes her with gummy bears and she quickly stops. Danny takes her into the bathroom and strips down before he turns on the hot water and then reaches down to the small girl on the floor, now playing with his sock.

"No peeing in the shower," he lightly warns and she looks up at him in wonder.

"Pee?" She repeats and he nods his head.

"Pee only in the toilet like gramma taught you," he frowns. However, no matter how angry or frustrated he gets, when she looks up at him with love and wonder, his anger always subsides. He lifts her up into his bare arms and then heads into the shower. At first, showering with her was quite the task, but after a few months, he finally managed and it saved time. He still opts for the bath when he has more time to linger or she's sick. He gently starts to clean Lucy and then when finished places her at the bottom of the tub and finishes with himself. His mother always scolds him, telling him it's not proper but he has no other choice as he's raising her on his own and has no one to help him and he can't leave her unattended.

Danny leaves Lucy in the empty bathtub, playing with a soft toy, as he gets out and dries himself off. He looks down at her as her small fingers try to pry something apart; and he can't help but smile. His mind drifts back a few months ago when he was told of the accident that claimed the lives of her parents and then remembers almost having a heart attack at the reading of the will, which named him legal guardian of their child, if that was his wish. However, as there was no other family member listed as an alternative, there was no way he was going to leave her to become a ward of the state and so has accepted the role of reluctant parent.

"_There goes your Friday nights_," he remembers his brother goading him at work a week later. However, as Danny lifts Lucy out of the bathtub and lays her down on a plush towel and starts to dry her perfect pink skin, he knows he made the right decision. He quickly dries her and then puts on a clean training diaper for sleeping in and carries her into his bedroom and places her on the bed and then closes the door so that can dress, without worrying where she's gotten to.

"Someday squirt," he smiles as he scoops her back onto the bed and puts a soft sleeper on her and then heads into the kitchen. "Someday we'll have a great woman in our life that will love us both very much."

"Lub," Lucy claps her hands together. He kisses her cheek and then straps her into a high chair and gets busy. Often being teased by the guys at work for having to cook for a kid each night, when Danny looks at her and she offers him a soft smile, he pushes their words aside and knows he's actually pretty happy. "Now let's see what we have for dinner."

* * *

As he steps off the military transport the following morning and squints into the bright sunshine at the military hangar of JFK, Mac Taylor feels an excitement growing inside him. He spent the last number of years in the field as a Marine but after his injury in Beirut was very appreciative that his request for base duty was accepted. The injury wasn't enough to kill him or even wound him mortally, but it was enough to make him finally notice that his skills would be wasted lying in a shallow grave on foreign soil. He loves working in the military; taught from a young boy to follow in the footsteps of his father and feeling it is his duty and honor to his country to offer his life and time as much as possible.

However, when he was stationed in the Congo and got the call from his mother that his father was near death, he was granted leave and then put in for a base assignment. Mac is always thankful that he was able to be at his father's side when he finally passed but no longer had the desire to return to the field so started looking for other positions. His mother tried to persuade him to stay in Chicago but there were no jobs of interest. Then the weapons instructor position came available in New York and he applied and was accepted.

"Welcome to New York, Lieutenant Taylor," he's greeted by a young solider that offers a polite salute. "There is a transport Humvee waiting to take you to Fort Hamilton, Sir," he's informed. "However, General Ford isn't expecting you until thirteen hundred hours."

"Thank you private, but I'll be heading to the Fort right now," Mac confirms as he reaches for his dark green duffle bag; the only things he actually owns all jammed into one bag. Being on military bases and moving around so much, hasn't afforded him time to purchase anything in the way of furniture. The only thing he actually owns besdies cloething is his bass guitar, which his mother kept safe until he returned home. He hops inside the Humvee just as his phone rings.

"Hi mom. Yes I got here safe," he answers with a soft frown.

"I am sending you a care package tomorrow Mac, so I expect your full address when you arrive."

"I don't need..." Mac starts in exasperation.

"McCanna Taylor," she addresses him by his full name and he's quick to snap to attention.

"Okay fine," he concedes. He talks a bit more and then hangs up, offering a sheepish glance to the man beside him who just shakes his head.

"My mother is the same," he tells Mac. "Doesn't matter how old you are, a mother will always worry."

"Good thing she didn't move with me then."

Mac peers outside as the Humvee nears the city and feels nervous anxiety starting to build. Fort Hamilton was one of the only active, working military bases in the heart of a big city. The residents of Brooklyn had opened its arms and now a thriving community has grown around the base, offering everything from an Arts Club, to sports arena, shopping, neat eating places and the like.

Mac, however, was given the address to an apartment that General Ford recommended. Far enough away so that Mac could start to enjoy some of the other things a city like New York has to offer. They finally cross the Brooklyn Bridge and then enter the fort. Mac leaves his guitar case and stuffed duffle bag with one of the Private's and heads for General's Ford's office.

He knocks on the door and then peers inside.

"Mac," General Ford greets with a slight frown. He offers himself an inward curse at the fact that he now owes Sid five bucks.

"Permission to enter Sir," Mac requests.

"At ease Mac," General Ford suggests as Mac comes into the room and stands at attention.

"Thank you Sir," Mac replies with a warm smile.

"How was your flight?"

"Hopefully the last one for awhile," Mac answers as he takes a seat before the older man. "Won't miss flying."

"Or ducking?" General Ford offers warmly and Mac smiles. "How is your mother?"

"Worried," Mac frowns. "But I know I made the right choice."

"You know, I am flattered that a young man of your military stature and future potential has chosen us, as I know you did turn down West Point. Might I ask why? Mac to have West Point on your resume would be very impressive."

"Here I can make a difference Sir," Mac replies in haste. "There I would just be another drone."

General Ford smiles at the young man before him and nods his head. "Well we'll put you to good use here Mac, that's for sure. Field Recruiting, weapons training and demonstrations; security planning, tactics operations; and a few other tasks. We might be in the heart of one of the world's biggest and busiest cities, but we are a fully operational military base."

"When do I get my uniform Sir?"

"Your mother still send her care packages?" General Ford smirks.

"Yes," Mac huffs.

"Well take this," General Ford hands him a piece of paper. "And you'll get another. Everything you need before you start tomorrow. And I hear you have a place to stay."

"Manhattan Mews," Mac informs him.

"Good place. My close friend caretakers it. Sidney and Alice Hammerback. You'll like them. Alice can become a bit motherly, but I don't think you'll mind. And if you ever need anything; and I mean _anything_, Sid's door is always open."

They make small talk a bit longer before Mac finally takes his leave. He heads back to the waiting Humvee and collects his things before looking back once more at the large base behind him.

"I think I'm here to stay," he whispers to himself as he hails a cab and gives the driver his new home address. Taking a deep breath, Mac gets into the cab, his mind now wondering what on earth this new chapter in his life has in store for him.

* * *

"Hey wake up Linds, we're in the city now," Lindsay's brother Clint, gently pokes her arm.

Lindsay Monroe quickly pulls herself from her sleepy stupor, pushing some honey blond curls off her face and staring outside in wonder. "Gosh Clint, how long was I asleep for?" She questions, as she fixes the seatbelt in the front passenger seat of the pickup; her pickup that is pulling a U-Haul trailer with her things behind them.

"You drove all night remember? Can't arrive at your new home or work, looking like that."

She just rolls her eyes and tries to fix herself as she straightens upright in her seat, her eyes still outside, watching all the busyness of the New York mid-day traffic. Nervous excitement fills her brain as she thinks about what lies ahead for her. A new job; a new apartment all her own; a new future to shape as she wants.

"Mom talking to you yet?" Clint asks softly.

"Yeah we came to terms over the phone last night," Lindsay huffs as she closes her eyes and remembers the strained conversation with her mother.

--------  
_'Lindsay, I don't understand why New York? Surely there are other vet cli...'_

_'Mom, I have always wanted to live in a big city and...'_

_'Lindsay, New York, is the biggest in the US. Why not Denver or...'_

_'Because it works for you right? Because that's what you want?'_

_'Lindsay, that isn't fair!'_

_'Mom, I am going to New York with a job and an apartment of my own, one I'll actually be able to afford. Most don't have that. If I were to turn down that opportunity now, I'd regret it forever.'  
_--------

After that, things were strained until she left, never looking back. Lindsay opens her eyes back up and looks down at the note still clutched in her fingers; the address to her new apartment.

"Scared?" Clint asks softly.

"Very," she replies in haste.

"I know you'll be fine Linds," Clint smiles at her.

"Well I'm happy that I'll at least know KaSaundra Hawkes. Really happy she remembered me when that assistant position opened up. She also said she'd give me another reference if needed so that I can pursue my doctorate in animal medicine."

"Sounds like you have it all figured out."

"Yeah except how to make a success of it. Oh Clint, what if I don't make any friends? What if the place is scary at night and I'll be taking classes at night? What if..."

"Linds, stop it," Clint laughs. "You are driving me crazy, you must be driving yourself even more so. Like dad always used to say, a day at a time right?"

"Right," she answers firmly with a nod of her head. She leans back on the seat and tries to settle the nervous feeling that is growing inside her stomach. Growing up on a farm in Montana, afforded her the opportunity to work around animals and even from a small child, wanted to be with her father or the local doctor when one needed fixing, mending or even being put down. She had no qualms about getting her hands covered dirt and blood, reasoning that they were all earthly elements and nothing to really fear. Plus she always had a strong stomach.

She had put herself through college as a veterinary assistant, wanting to work and get hands on experience before she went for her full vet degree, a doctor with her own place to run in the future. That was her goal. Determined was something she was now used to being called; tenacious, intelligent and optimistic, other terms she took with affection. She had frequently argued with her mother about her career choice; the arguments only intensifying when she told her mother that New York is where she wanted to live and work.

They near the busy part of the city and Lindsay looks at her brother with concern.

"What?" Clint asks.

"Now suddenly I'm nervous," she states as her fists clench tightly. "Like I want to turn back."

"Linds, you know if you back down now, you'll never forgive yourself for not at least trying this for a year. You have a home and a job with good income all ready to go."

"I know," Lindsay replies with a tight lipped smile. "Just nervous."

"I would be too," Clint laughs. "We'll go to your new home, drop off your stuff, get the paperwork and then check out work. How does that sound?"

"I'm buying dinner."

"Buying dinner?" Clint teases. "You have to _make _me dinner."

"Nice try," Lindsay counters.

KaSaundra had told her about the Manhattan Mews and right from the first description, Lindsay was in love. Plus it was to be her first place; a place all her own. To do with as she pleased, no one telling her how it should look or what she should put and where.

They near the front of Manhattan Mews and Lindsay feels her heart starting to beat faster as she looks at her brother with a nervous smile.

"Ready?" He gently asks.

"As I'll ever be."

"Then let's get this new adventure started."

She pushes the door open and heads for the front walk of her new apartment, her eyes never looking back; the future ahead the only thing on her mind now.

* * *

**A/N:** okay so what do you think so far? Kinda nervous about this idea, and not used to writing whole cast, so tell me if you love it, hate it, want more or not to bother. This was just a sort of brief intro to each team member but as the story progresses there are lots of ideas that will come to bear as each pairing comes together and then the team as a whole works to cement their friendship.

Please review and let me know. Thanks in advance!!!

**PS:** Target Specific will be updated this weekend.


	2. First Days, First Impressions & First Ch

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 2 - First Days, First Impressions & First Challenges**

**A/N 1:** Thanks so much for the encouraging reviews! Okay so on with the story and hopefully you'll all continue to enjoy the rest of this story as much as the first chapter! SMACKED fans don't give up just yet! (at least not on my stories).

**A/N 2:** Apparently Melina "Stella" was on Regis & Kelly today and it showed a clip that said that had her and Adam in the lab and her telling Adam they were basically a one night stand and it won't happen again, how they dealt with the loss of Jess. Kinda disapointed it happened at all, but hopefully it'll mean her little "we" moment with our Mac, will keep them together. GO SMACKED! grrr to the stupid writers for even suggesting A/S

**A/N 3:** lol last note I swear - Just created a new SMACKED forum so that all us SMACKED shippers can vent, discuss, and talk about what we love, hate, want for season 6. Come on over and talk! And yes I still have faith (right now at least) that SMACKED isn't dead. Keep fingers crossed!

* * *

"Here you go Mr. Taylor," Sid hands Mac a set of keys, the rental agreement and a package with a few other things in it.

"Thank you Sir," Mac replies with a tight smile and firm handshake.

"You know General Ford is a personal friend Mac, you can call me Sid if you'd like."

"Thank you Sir," Mac answers and Sid just looks at Alice and shakes his head.

"Sidney, give the young man a break will you," Alice chastises her husband. "May I call you Mac?"

"Yes ma'am," Mac answers with an uneasy frown.

"Will you call me Alice?"

He looks at her and then at Sid who nods his approval and then back to her. "Don't know you well enough."

She shakes her head and pats his arm. "It'll come. Now come with me and let's get you settled. Sidney tells me you are going to be working at Fort Hamilton.

"Yes ma'am, but I work regular hours so you won't have to worry about me making noise or disturbing anyone at night. I am not much of a partier either."

"Thanks for telling me."

"Sure."

Alice looks at his rigid stance and frowns. "Are you ever at ease?"

Mac finally feels himself un-tense a little looks at her with a soft expression. "Not used to um...well being around..."

_"Civilians_?" Alice counters.

"Yes," Mac gently smirks. "Sorry if I seem uptight."

"Nothing to be sorry about Mac. But when you feel like it, you can call me Alice, everyone else does and it won't draw too much attention to yourself."

Mac finally rewards her efforts with a warm smile as the elevator stops on the fifth floor and he follows her out. His eyes dart around nervously as they approach his new apartment and he listens as she explains that they have kept the rest of the furniture except the bed as he had requested.

"Here you go," Alice states to Mac as she leads him inside and places the keys on the small kitchen table. She turns to leave and then notices his posture deflate with uncertainty and suddenly her heart starts to ache for the young man who seems so lost and alone.

She offers his arm a gentle squeeze which forces his warm gray-blue eyes to look at her in wonder.

"The first few nights away from home are usually the worst. It'll get better, I promise."

"Used to being away from home ma'am and alone," he notes.

"Even the barracks can seem like home right about now," she counters and he has to agree. "If you need anything at all, our door is always open."

"Thank you for your help and your kindness," Mac offers as he watches the older woman take her leave. She closes the door and Mac finally starts to feel the empty space closing in on him. However, not allowing sorrow to hinder his new start, Mac heads into the bedroom, drops the overstuffed duffle bag on the floor beside the guitar case and then heads back into the main living room area.

"Time to get to work," he mumbles to himself. Having been given the day to settle in, Mac takes advantage of spending the next few hours, exploring his new surroundings and trying to personalize it as best he can with the small amount of belongings he actually brought with him; cleaning and dusting and making everything livable.

When he finishes, he grabs his jacket and wallet and heads for the front door, keys in pocket. Knowing he needs a bed, and having already gotten a nearby address, Mac sets out on his next mission. He heads outside and notices a U-Haul trailer and is thankful he won't be the only new tenant in the building. But as he starts to walk toward the shuttle that will take him to the subway, he can't help but wonder what his neighbors will be like. _I wonder if I'll like any of them? I wonder if I'll make any friends around here? I wonder if I'll meet any girls?_

The warm afternoon sun feels good and by the time he slumps down in one of the subway cars, his anxiety about the move and new job have started to subside. Of course he knows that when he actually starts his new job on the base tomorrow, his anxiety will be high once again.

"Better get some Tylenol," he mentions as he pulls out his blackberry that already has a list on it of things to buy. "And a vehicle."

* * *

"Well that's about the last of it," Clint groans as he slumps down beside a nearby moving box in Lindsay's living room.

Lindsay looks around her new empty apartment and quickly chokes back a lump that was forming, not wanting to show her brother anything but strength and courage. "Okay, I'll quickly change and then we'll go and see where I work."

"_We_?" Clint teases. "I'm just going to sleep."

"You are coming with me," she tosses something in his direction before darting into the bathroom to get changed. She throws some cold water on her face and by the time she exits about twenty minutes later, she's actually anxious to see what the next chapter in this new adventure holds for her. Lindsay locks the door and then notices a woman looking at her with a slight smile.

"Are you new to our building?" The woman asks in haste, looking at the couple before her.

"Just moved in. Lindsay Monroe."

"Rikki Sandoval," she replies.

"Clint Monroe," her brother offers. And before Lindsay can offer an explanation as to the fact that Clint is her brother and not her husband, Rikki hears her phone and quickly takes her leave.

"Seems nice," Clint comments and Lindsay looks at him weakly. "What? She does," he presses and Lindsay just rolls her eyes. They head outside and get into the waiting truck. They make arrangements for Clint to drop Lindsay off and then take the U-Haul trailer back to U-Haul and then pick her up.

She feels her nervousness starting to grow as they near the large Hudson Veterinary Clinic building. "Not a bad commute," she comments as they stop out front. "This place is big."

"This city is big," Clint retorts. "You going to be okay?"

"Going to be just fine," she is quick to answer. She takes a deep breath and then pushes her way outside and then slowly walks toward the waiting clinic, her fists tightening and loosening with every step. She remembers the televideo interview that was conducted, but being here in person seems more nerve wracking. Lindsay pushes the door open and then walks up to the reception desk.

"Good afternoon, can I help you?"

"Lindsay Monroe to see Dr. Andy Chan."

"Welcome, I'm Darcy Coulter," the young dark haired woman vigorously shakes Lindsay's hand. "He's in with a patient right now but said he was expecting you to pop by. Do you mind waiting?"

"Not at all," Lindsay replied as she wandered over to a woman with a lethargic cat in her lap. "What's wrong?"

The older woman looked at her and frowns. "Princess here has a poor tummy, hasn't been able to hold anything down and..."

As Lindsay listens to the lady, she felt an odd sense of contentment staring to cover over her and by the time she was taken in to see her new boss, she couldn't wait to start her job.

* * *

"Ms. Stella?" One of the small girls gently tugged at Stella's sleeve. Stella looks away from her paperwork and down at the small face that has quickly captured her attention.

"Hello Maggie. How can I help you?"

"My new mommy doesn't love me any more," she sadly confesses, as she holds up her small arm to reveal a dark purplish bruise.

"Damn it!" Stella gently curses as she carefully gathers the now crying child into her arms and holds her close. "Steve, can I get your help with something."

"Sure thing," her fellow case worker calls out as he hurries toward her desk. "I need to speak to Ms. Hollister. Please show Maggie to the play room?"

"Will you come too Stella?" Maggie questions.

"I'll be there soon sweetheart," Stella frowns as she goes in search of the abusive foster parent. She rounds the corner into the waiting area, away from Maggie's wondering glance and offers a heavy ethnic curse. She marches up to Pauline Whitehouse and narrows her eyes in anger.

"Wasn't my call Stella," Pauline quickly informs her most senior case worker.

"Damn it, I had that evil witch under review. Who the hell put that child back with her?"

"Stella it was..."

"Who?"

"You need to calm down before you kill someone. Now I saw the bruises and there is no way Maggie is going back there again," the older woman tells her with a strained expression. "We are trying to get a hold of Milo right now."

"Who?"

"I did," answers the tired voice of a junior case worker.

"Damn you Vince!" Stella curses as she heads for the front door to get some air, Vince following. She slowly paces the front sidewalk only to turn and look at him in contempt.

"I swear I didn't see your notes," he tries in vain. When she turns her back to him, he rushes to her side and gently touches her shoulder. "Stella, I swear I wouldn't put a child in a situation where they would face a beating. You know that."

"This is the second time you failed to read my notes!" She hissed in anger. But as she looks at his facial expression she feels remorse for boiling over so easily. "Just don't do it again. You're lucky she wasn't killed."

"Do you want me to call detective Flack and see if he can arrest Ms. Hollister on charges of child abuse?"

"Only if Maggie agrees, I'll talk to her," Stella huffs. "I just need a minute."

"But..."

"A minute Vince. Please just give me a minute," she states and the younger man wisely takes his leave. She turns her back once again and takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart before she has to go back inside. But when she feels another hand touch her shoulder, she figures Vince just won't quit.

"I said I need a minute!" She snaps, turning around and staring into shocked blue eyes. Warm blue eyes that belong to a handsome man that made her heart instantly skip a beat. "Oh I..."

"I'm very sorry," Mac gently stammers.

"I'm sorry too. Can I help you?" She asks in a kinder tone.

"Hope so. I have this address and am lost but..."

"Are you new around here?" She arches a brow.

"Just arrived today. I guess it shows," he gently blushes and then frowns. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Sorry, rough day. What do you need?" Stella looks at the man before her and can't help but feel her lips curl into a smile as he takes a step closer; his scent starting to immediately play with her over tired brain.

"I am supposed to go here?" He shows her the computer generated directions. "Do you know where this is?"

"You missed it by a few blocks, that way," she points.

"Oh right, thanks," Mac replies as he continues to stare into the intense green eyes before him. He watches her mouth curl into a warm smile and feels his heart rate start to pick up the pace. Not being very good around women, however, he can do nothing more than chalk this chance meeting up to a good memory and quietly take his leave. "Thanks for your help and again I'm sorry for making you jump."

"Thanks for the distraction," Stella assures him with a more friendly tone. She watches him walk away and then curses herself for not even asking for his name. However, even as she closes her eyes for a few seconds, those warm blue eyes smile back at her and she knows she'll have sweet dreams tonight about her handsome stranger. But remembering where she is, she heads back inside and looks at Pauline with a frown.

"Polly?"

"I talked to Maggie," Pauline informs her. "She's agreed to tell on Ms. Hollister. Call Detective Flack."

"Right away," Stella firmly answers as she hurries back to her office. She tries to concentrate on the task at hand but an hour into her paperwork, she's still wondering about the blue eyed man that asked her for help. "I wonder who he is?"

* * *

"Very good Anna," Jessica praises one of her students after an oral presentation in class. She offers the young teen some corrective points and then calls up the next student. After the third student the mid afternoon buzzer rings and she slowly pushes herself up out of her chair and wanders out of the classroom. She heads toward the teachers lounge, passing by an open area. But just as she's about to disappear into another building, she spies Don Flack with his partner talking to a student of hers and stops to observe.

She watches as the handsome detective looks up and catches her eyes, offers a slight smirk before looking back down at his notes. After they have finished with the student, Flack walks toward her and Jessica immediately feels her heart starting to beat faster, wondering if she's applied some lipstick or if her hair is neat. _Why do I feel like one of my students right now_?

"Jessica," Flack greets her.

"Detective Flack," she replies with a polite smile.

"Please call me Don," he instructs.

"What's going on? What did you need with Milo? He's one of my students."

"Investigating an abuse claim."

"What?" Jessica asks in wonder as Flack's partner joins them.

"Jessica, this is my partner, John Sullivan. Sully, Jessica is Milo's teacher."

"French teacher," she frowns. "What's going on?"

"Did you know he's a foster kid?" Sullivan asks.

"He's mentioned it before but...the bruises," she gently gasps, looking up in misery. "Stella sent you right?"

"Jessica, I'm sorry. Have you noticed any adults around him, like dropping him off or something?"

"I have seen Ms. Hollister with him once, she's a brute let me tell you," Jessica states in anger, her voice raising and drawing the attention of a fellow teacher, who rushes over to help. James Caulfield touches Jessica's arm before allowing his hand to rest on her back and Flack immediately looks at the male teacher before him with a slight frown.

"Jessica?"

"It's okay James, just involves one of my students, thanks," she replies to the sandy haired math teacher.

Flack looks at the man now hovering around and wonders why he's still there; but figures since he's here for business, he'd better get back to it.

"Does this mean they've finally pressed charges?" Jessica wonders.

"Another kid in her foster care has but apparently Milo doesn't want to," Flack huffs.

"I'll talk to him and see what I can do," Jessica tells him with a tight frown as the buzzer rings. "I'm sorry I have to get back to my class. If I can help out more please let me know."

"Thanks," Flack nods as he watches Jessica walk away with the other teacher closely at her side. "High school, don't miss it."

"Speaking of high school," Sullivan laughs as he tugs on his junior partner's arm.

"What?" Flack questions.

"Got a crush on her?" Sullivan goads as Flack just rolls his eyes.

"Who?" However, his smile and flushed cheeks did little to hide his obvious attraction to Jessica, especially from his older partner.

"Come on Romeo let's get back to the tank."

Jessica heads back inside and casts a glance in Flack's direction as the doors close her from his view. Her mind tries to concentrate on his face, but she sees Milo with his bruises and then remembers the excuses he offered and frowns.

"You okay? What was that all about?" James quietly asks as they near her classroom. "Can I help with anything?"

"Is Milo Hoffman in any of your classes?"

"Yeah period C, advanced math, why?"

"The police suspect he's being abused by his foster family but he won't come forward on them."

"Want me to talk to him? He and I get along pretty okay."

"It would really help," Jessica replies weakly. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," James smiles as he holds the door open for her and then takes his leave; his own classroom full of high school students waiting. Jessica greets her last class of the day but even as she sits down at her desk to listen to another oral presentation of what the class did over summer, her mind is wondering about Don's visit this afternoon and what repercussions, Milo will be facing.

* * *

"Kas!" Sheldon calls to his wife as the last patient finally exists.

"Got it right here," she quickly hands him the file and leans against the doorpost. "So did you get to meet Lindsay?"

"Seems like a nice girl," Sheldon mentions, not looking up from his file notes. When he hears silence he looks up to see his wife standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. "What?" He asks with a nervous glance.

"Well now that I have your attention Dr. Hawkes," she teases and he puts down his file.

"You always have it. What's up?"

"Just got an email from Alice Hammerback," KaSaundra starts as she hands the single sheet to her husband. "She wants to have an apartment pot luck at the end of the month."

"So?"

"I thought it would be nice for us to have a people over to our place before that to introduce Lindsay to; make her feel welcome and such. What do you think?"

"Well I think that since you are the social Director of my life, I would say why not?" He teases and she just shakes her head. "Seriously I think it would be a nice idea. Just tell me how much."

KaSaundra just rolls her eyes at her husband as she goes to lock the doors for the night and then slowly heads back to into her husband's office. "You know if we leave in the next twenty minutes we might set a record for ourselves."

"Who's making dinner tonight?"

"Nice try Sheldon, you lost the bet remember? _You're_ making dinner all week," she reminds him with a wide grin, pushing a black strand behind her ear.

"You are a real slave driver, Mrs. Hawkes."

"Ah does that make you my slave, Mr. Hawkes?" She teases as she gently closes the door to his office.

"Thought we were going to leave early?" He smiles as she starts to unbutton her blouse.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

"Danny!"

"Yeah hold on a sec!" Danny calls to his brother. He quickly finishes his current task and then grabs a nearby rag and goes in search of his brother. "What?"

Louie holds up an invoice for Danny to see and then gently curses.

"Tell me you didn't skip another payment!" Danny growls as he offers his own curse. "Damn it Louie! I told you to pay that guy the first of the month."

"You have to take care of this. If I go down there, I'm liable to kill him."

Danny snatches the past due invoice from his brother's hand and just shakes his head. "Ma was right about you," he huffs as he reaches for the phone. He glares angrily at his brother as he talks to one of the creditors and then finally hangs up with good news. "From now on, I'll deal with these guys. How is it you are still in business?"

"Lucky I guess."

"Right," Danny grumbles as he looks up at the clock. "I gotta go. Lucy will be home in an hour."

"When do I get to baby-sit?"

"Never."

Danny takes some of the degreaser and starts to vigorously wash his hands; glancing up at a picture of him at a Yankee's game and frowns. He remembers playing ball in school and how he ruined his arm and his dream of fame and fortune. When he was told he had such a future as an all star ball player he had big dreams; but most were based on material riches, nothing really tangible. But as he lets his blue eyes wander over to a picture of him and Lucy at the zoo a few weeks back, his smile grows. She was his future now; a family based on love, not a house filled with trophy's. All that was missing was his other half.

"One day Luce," Danny whispers. "One day I'll have my own shop and I'll be able to give you the best. The best life and the best mom!"

Danny grabs his leather jacket and then heads for his bike out back, tired from a long day he wants nothing more than to get home, have a hot shower, a quick bite and then put Lucy down early. He nears the apartment and heads underground. As he slowly drives his bike toward his spot beside Sheldon's BMW he notices a new truck beside Jessica's and frowns.

"New tenant," he frowns. "Great another guy."

He dismounts his bike and then heads for this storage locker. But as he nears the area he hears grunting noises and arches his brows in wonder as he peers around the corner. A smile can't help but creep onto his lips as he looks at the back of a woman with a great body and honey blond curls spilling down the sides as she wrestles with the lock.

"They sometimes stick," Danny mentions, which makes the young woman turn around him with a shocked expression. She quickly grabs a nearby screwdriver and aims it at him. "Whoa...sorry!"

"I have no money," Lindsay says firmly. "And my uh...gun is close by."

"Oh I'm not uh..." Danny puts up his hands but his smile remains in tact. "Sorry, thought you heard my bike. I live here."

"I did hear it but..." Lindsay exclaims with a slight smile as she stares at the attractive man before her; words failing to be sent to her well educated brain. "Didn't think you'd sneak up on me."

"Didn't mean to. You from Phily or somethin'?" Danny nods to the tool in her hands.

She looks down at the item in her fingers and then offers a sheepish frown before she lowers her convenient weapon. "Oh sorry. Just don't like to be snuck up on."

"I'll have to remember that," Danny replies. "Danny Messer, apartment 403. And you?"

"Lindsay Monroe, apartment 204. Just moved in today and was hoping to get this thing to open, but so far nothing."

"Well Lindsay Monroe, if you trust me to fix that and you lower that weapon, I'll be happy to help."

"Oh right," she stammers as she lowers the screwdriver and steps aside. She watches him with vested interest, praying her flushed cheeks just lend to her being surprised; instead of the instant affect the gorgeous man before her had on her with just a smile. She watches his obviously well kept body flex under the weight he applies to the lock and feels her lips curl into a broader smile.

Danny gently pushes past her, taking the lock in his hands and twisting it a few times before it opens. He pushes the door all the way open and then stands back so Lindsay can get into her space.

"Thanks," she replies as she looks past him to his bike. "Nice bike. I prefer the Dyna Low Riders myself, but then I think it was made for women. Or feminine men," she states with a nervous giggle.

"Pardon?" Danny asks in shock, staring at the woman before him in disbelief. _Did she just mention a Harley? This beautiful woman likes bikes? My kind of bikes? Did she fall from heaven?_

"Oh the Harley, just offering..."

"Yeah I know, just not used to hearing women mention a specific type of Harley."

"Well I guess I'm not like every other woman."

"I'll have to remember that also," Danny counters with an impressed expression. "Just Harleys?"

"Not really into the fast stuff like a Moto Guzzi; I like the vintage stuff better."

"Be still my heart, which apartment did you say you were in?" Danny teases and Lindsay's cheeks flush once again. He hears his phone ring and then quickly pulls it out and looks at the message. _'Lucy is here,' his mother texted._

"I should really get back to this," Lindsay states as she gives the good looking man before her a way out. Since she doesn't really know him, figures instead of allowing something awkward to develop, she gives him a bit of a break; but hoping inside that another chance to talk to him will present itself soon. He's single right?

"Yeah me too I guess," Danny frowns. "Good too meet you."

"Yeah same here. See ya around."

Danny offers one more smile before he quickly takes his leave, bumping into Rikki on the way. "Hey Rikki," he offers with a slight nod.

"Hey Danny," she greets him enthusiastically. "See you met Lindsay."

"Yeah great girl."

"What did you think of her husband?"

"_Husband_? Never met him."

"Oh well, he seems nice too," Rikki adds, hoping to wipe the smile of interest off Danny's face; a smile she wished he'd display after talking to her.

"Right, well Lucy's here so I gotta go."

"You know it's supposed to be nice this weekend, want to take Lucy and Ruben to the park?"

"Rain check?" Danny calls out as he hurries for the stairwell. He doesn't wait for Rikki's answer as the door slams shut before her words can be heard.

Rikki hears Lindsay humming to herself inside the storage room and offers a sigh of frustration as she heads for her car. But she hopes that, even if Clint Monroe isn't her husband, it would be enough to dissuade Danny for wanting to know more about the attractive young woman living right across from her. Inside she has nothing against Lindsay personally; however, she's a woman and all's fair in love!

Danny pushes his way into the main entrance and then rushes up to his mother who is waiting by the door, Lucy in her arms.

"Sorry ma, had to help someone down stairs. Hey Lucy, got a kiss for daddy?" Danny smiles as Lucy nearly leaps into his arms and wraps her own arms around his neck and plants a slobbery kiss on his rough cheek.

"You need to shave Danny," his mother frowns as she hands Danny, Lucy's traveling day bag.

Danny kisses his mother on the cheek and then heads for the elevator. "How was Lucy's day?"

"Lucy is getting very good at her potty training. She did such a good job today."

"...ucy peed tudeee..." Lucy says with a broad smile.

"So does she still wear a diaper then?" Danny asks with some uncertainty.

"Dr. Swartz said that until she's two and a half, but only at night. Children her age don't know how to control it at night yet; so this helps with her small ego and self esteem. But that'll come. She's doing very well Danny. Lisa would be very proud of you both."

"I miss her mom, so much."

"So do I Danny, so do I."

"Think she'd be proud?"

"Of you?" His mother asks and Danny nods his head. "I think she'd be very proud. Remember when you first got Lucy? She'd sit up all night crying and screaming for Lisa when anyone came near. You have managed to get her to call you dad and she's calm and is coping very well. I'd say you should be proud. I know I am," she smiles warmly and Danny returns her smile.

"Speaking of smiles, you had one when you came up. Have a good day?"

"Ended on a very good note," Danny replies.

"Started bad?"

"Creditors."

"Danny..."

"Ma, this is Louie's problem. We have it under control. So what did Lucy do at grammas?" Danny asks the small girl in his arms; wanting to change the subject away from his working woes.

"Payed with suffies," she frowns as she fumbles with the well worn collar on his leather jacket.

"Ah gramma bought more stuffies did she? Bert and Ernie?"

"Big bud."

"Big bud huh? Didn't know gramma let you drink beer," Danny teases as he turns and looks at his mother who just rolls her eyes as she takes her leave.

"Big bug?" Lucy frowns.

"Big Bird?" Danny queries and Lucy nods her head, golden curls bobbing up and down. Danny heads into his quiet apartment and closes the door; his mind now wondering about his new neighbor downstairs. He had seen the poster for the apartment pot luck and wonders if Mr. Monroe will be there also. "But she wasn't wearing a ring," Danny ponders as he deposits Lucy into a small playpen with Barbie's, hoping to keep her confined while he makes dinner. He hates to use the playpen for her as she always seems so sad in it, but knows he can't just lock her in her room without supervision either.

"Wonder where she's from?" He continues his one man question period. He finally gives his head a shake and tries to concentrate on dinner. "She's possibly married!" He scolds himself, when his brain refuses to cooperate. One thing Danny always told himself, that no matter the spark or attraction, a married woman was off limits.

"Dadda!" Lucy's sad voice calls out to him. "Dinna."

"Daddy's making supper sweetie. Just play a bit longer, okay?"

"Bubba."

"Not anymore squirt," Danny teases. "Gramma said no more bubba's. You'll be a big girl soon."

"Bubba!" Lucy pouts and Danny frowns.

"Gummy bears?" Danny bribes and Lucy claps her hands. "Now just wait for supper okay?"

"Kay."

Danny quickly finishes part of the pasta that Lucy has now grown to love and the moves on to the boiled carrots; once again consulting the chart that his mother provided. "Maybe I'll see Lindsay tomorrow." And despite the fact he tells himself she's possibly married, he can't deny the instant effect she had on him and still does.

* * *

"Okay so what gives?" Jessica asks Stella as they slowly head toward the subway.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about today," Jessica mentions.

"Yeah I'm sorry that Don just showed up like that. I should have called but got caught up in something..."

"There it is again!" Jessica pounces.

"What?"

"That smile," Jessica teases. "The one your face displays every few minutes; like you're sharing an inside secret with yourself. I know today was hell for you, because the few minutes I talked to Don were hell for me. What's up? What is going on? That smile can't be from the case."

Stella looks at her friend with a strained frown. "Jessica, first of all, I'm sorry. I meant to call before Don showed up. But when Maggie came in with her multiple bruises and then agreed to file a complaint against her foster mother, we didn't have time to act. You were in class and I called Don. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was a bit tense," Jessica huffs. "And then to make matters worse, James showed up and...oh and after what I said to Don in the elevator yesterday..." her voice trails off in a dead moan.

"What did you say to him?" Stella queries in haste.

"I was attempting to flirt by offering him a free French tutorial."

"Really?"

"I'm sure he liked that."

"Least it wasn't a French Maid."

"Don would have liked that for sure," Stella teases.

"Then today with Milo and...damn it Stella, why didn't you warn me."

"Sorry," Stella frowns as she gently touches her friends shoulder as they get onto the subway, taking their seats and settling in for the ride home. She pulls out a small picture that Maggie drew for her and feels a lump develop in her throat.

"Stella, I'm sorry," Jessica mentions softly. "I know today was hard and I guess my griping about bad timing was uncalled for. You okay?"

"You know I have worked in this field for the past number of years; thinking that with each kid I help get off the street I am making a difference and that..."

"Stella, Maggie wasn't your fault."

"Yeah it was Vince's," Stella smirks. "I hate to bring him up on review, especially since it's his first year but he nearly cost Maggie her life. Milo is another story."

"I asked James to talk to him and..."

"What?" Stella asks in surprise.

"Stella, Milo wasn't opening up for Don. Gosh when I saw Don look at James I could have sworn he was upset."

Stella looks sideways at her friend and arches a brow.

"Okay fine," Jessica huffs as she crosses her arms over her chest. "James asked me for coffee again."

"And?"

"I said no. Can't lead him on," Jessica tells her friend.

"You like Don."

"I like Don," Jessica echoes.

"You know you did volunteer to be a chaperone for a school dance."

"And?"

"And won't you need some extra help? A little help from the NYPD?"

Jessica looks at her friend with a slight grin. "But..."

"Don't protest now, just think about it."

"Okay but if I do agree to this you have to tell me what that cryptic smile is all about!" Jessica urges as they slowly get off the subway and walk toward the waiting shuttle.

"It was nothing...really, silly and..."

"And yet you can't stop thinking about him. Who is _he_?"

"How do you know it was a he?"

"Who else would make you smile that much? Who!"

"I was outside having some fresh air after my showdown with Vince when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I at first thought it was Vince and I was angry. So I turned around and snapped at this guy who..."

"Who what?" Jessica pries for further details. "Stella!"

"Who was just what I have been waiting for. Oh Jessica it was stupid. He was lost and needed some directions and..."

"And?"

"And I just wanted to take him home," Stella sighs.

"What did he look like?"

"A bit taller than me, dark brown hair, warm blue eyes, great body...oh man he was solid. His face was strong but he blushed when I teased him about being lost and...warm voice, strong jaw...just everything was perfect."

"Sounds like the kind of guy you said you have always been looking for."

"It lasted for about ten seconds and in a city with thirty million people, I'll never see him again."

"And you didn't get a name?"

"And I didn't get a name," Stella echoes with a heavy sigh.

"Stella..."

"Wasn't meant to be Jess."

"Oh you don't believe that fate stuff and you know it!"

"Well that is the reason for the smile and I haven't been able to get him out of my mind for the rest of the day. But I am realistic about these things. Oh trust me a man that good looking is taken by someone," Stella laments in a sad tone as the shuttle stops and they slowly get out.

Jessica loops her arm in her friends and gives her a gentle squeeze. "Want to get to Don to put out an APB on him?"

"Yeah right," Stella crinkles her nose. "But at least I'll sleep well tonight."

"Despite the pain of the day? Not good to hold it in you know."

"Jess, I have dealt with this for five years and am used to coming home alone and...and just dealing with this on my own. I'll be okay."

"I'll bet you wished your blue eyed dream man was waiting for you so you could pour your heart out to him."

"Don't you mean you and Don?"

"Oh I guess we are both attracted to unreachable men," Jessica huffs and I look at her and just offer a sad smile.

"At least you know yours."

"You'll meet him again Stella, I'll bet you anything."

"Come on you, I'm making dinner."

They head toward their apartment and then slowly let themselves inside the front entrance; just as Mac rounds the corner and heads toward them.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay guys how did you like it? Still interested in reading more? How Mac and Stella meet? If Danny learns the truth? Is James a threat to Don? All this will be answered in coming chapters! Please review and let me know!

**PS:** Please check out all my other 3 stories (Target Specific, All I Need, Right Next Door) as all have been updated this past week.


	3. New Job, New Friends & New Fears

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 3 - New Job, New Friends & New Fears**

* * *

From the moment he saw her, Mac was smitten. He thought it was funny, because they had only connected for about half a minute but her face had remained in his brain for the rest of the day. Her warm smile, her golden curls, her musical voice, her perfect body and her fiery green eyes; everything his detail oriented brain committed to memory. _Should have at least asked her name_, he laments to himself as he gets off the subway and heads toward his new home. However, being in the marines for the past number of years didn't afford him many opportunities to hone up on his dating skills or even much practice on how to ask a woman for her name or for coffee without scaring her away; so he sadly had to chalk this up to a chance encounter and have her live on only in his memory.

"She's probably married Mac," he scolds himself as he rounds the corner to his building. For a split second he thinks he sees the same golden curls entering the same place he's headed but quickly gives his head a shake when the image disappears and tells himself he'll never see her again. "Oh I need sleep. You were just seeing things. That wasn't her."

As soon as he's inside, Mac heads for the Hammerback's and gently knocks on the door. As much as he hates to rely on anyone else for things for himself, he knows with his first day at the base tomorrow, he'll need some help from these people.

"Mrs. Hammerback, hello."

"Mac," Alice smiles. "Did you want to come in?"

"No ma'am," he answers with a nervous frown, still not used to greeting her in an informal manner. "I bought a bed today and it's being delivered tomorrow, but since I'll be on the base for my first day I was hoping it was okay if you received it for me? I trust that you would see it into my apartment okay," Mac rambles off in a nervous tone.

"Of course," Alice answers with a warm smile. "Anything else?"

"Uh no. Thanks," Mac replies as he turns to leave, the small bag of groceries shifting from one hand to another. "Oh I guess one more thing," he hesitates. "My mother sometimes sends these care packages for me, kinda silly really as I am a grown man but she still send them and they are too big for a regular mail box and..."

"We'll hold them here for you."

"Are you sure?" Mac asks in uncertainty.

"Never too old to have a mother worry," Alice gently squeezes his arm. "I'm one too remember?"

"Right thanks."

"Hopefully that care package will also have a cookbook," she nods to the quarry of instant frozen meals and Kraft Dinner in the bag he's holding, hanging below a case of Miller Genuine Draft.

"Never needed to learn how to cook in the field I guess," he huffs. "This will have to do. Thanks again."

"You know Mac, we do have some extra food for dinner and it would be no trouble for you to join us."

"Don't want to be a burden ma'am."

"Please, join us. It's no burden at all," Alice kindly urges as she takes Mac by the arm and pulls him into their apartment; not letting him have a chance to offer a protest.

Mac slowly puts down the bag of groceries as Sid rounds the corner and offers a welcoming smile.

"Joining us for dinner?"

"Is that okay?" Mac asks with some hesitation; not really used to strangers just taking him under their wing and showing kind hospitality. And although he has confidence in his skills and ability to wield a weapon, teach warfare and take a life; when it comes to acceptable social graces, he's completely lost.

"Have lots of food. Alice is a wonderful cook so we don't mind at all," he praises and Mac's face only produces a strained smile. He takes off his jacket and lets it rest on top of his meals for the week and follows Sid Hammerback into their small dining room and slowly sits down as Alice hurries to get him a plate and cutlery.

"So you start tomorrow," Sid starts, trying to engage their quiet guest into some kind of conversation.

"Yes Sir, that's correct."

"Mac, if you won't call me by my first name in this kind of private setting, at least don't use the word Sir. Although Alice might start using it," he teases his wife as she places some food before Mac. "Will you ever call me Sid?"

"Well..." Mac tries, looking from Sid to Alice with a weak expression.

"Sidney, let the poor boy eat, will you now," she gently scolds. She sits down and both of them watch as Mac starts to hungrily devour his food.

Mac finally realizes the silence growing and looks up to see two faces watching him intently. "Something wrong?"

"There is no battle to hurry off to," Alice kindly mentions.

"Right. Even at home, I wasn't used to sitting down to enjoy a meal. And then in the field we didn't have much time, I guess I'm just used to rushing off. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Maybe with this new job and a new start here away from home, you'll develop a new routine of your own. One with a little more downtime."

"Sounds difficult," Mac huffs and both Sid and Alice smile.

"Can be rewarding," Alice smiles.

"Well Mac, take a break for a few minutes," Sid suggests as Alice heads back into the kitchen to make some coffee. "Tell us what your new job is all about."

Mac slowly puts down his fork and feels his nervous anxiety starting to rise a little. He hasn't had to offer any personal details about anything to strangers; and wasn't use to discussing anything with anyone other than his father and sometimes mother. But the two older people have both shown him kindness and help and he figures that he can offer at least some details about his job.

"Well..." Mac starts with a deep breath.

* * *

  
Lindsay finally finishes her supper and looks out the window into the night sky with a frown. "Dr. Chan seems very nice. I think I'll like working with him. You know besides traditional stuff, he also likes to use holistic methods."

"Linds, he's Chinese," Clint frowns. "All of them are into that kinda stuff."

"So says the _redneck_ with the gun rack and vicious dog in his jacked up Chevy back home."

"Speaking of stereotypes," Clint laughs. He finally notices Lindsay's look of concern and gently squeezes her hand. "You'll be fine."

"First day tomorrow, just want to make a good impression."

"And you're worried why?"

"Just am," she huffs. "But I like this place."

"Would that have something to do with the guy you met downstairs. Danny right? The guy you can't stop talking about?"

"What about him?" Lindsay asks, her cheeks instantly flushing as she thinks about the good looking man she met a few hours ago.

"Speaking of good first impressions. Gosh Linds you talked to him for like 60 seconds."

"Just seems like a nice guy," she tries to argue and Clint just laughs.

"Sure..._nice guy_. You said he drives a Harley and smells like grease. Two things you get off on! Nice guys don't drive hogs. They drive sissy cars, like Volkswagens or Hondas!" He laughs. "Like what's his face back home that liked you drove."

Lindsay picks up a pillow and hurls it at Clint's head as he ducks but still laughs.

"And you're flavor of the month?"

"She likes gun...I don't ask for much else," Clint grins. "Plus she said I reminded her of John Schneider, so I can't complain."

"She was looking to get lucky."

"And she did," Clint smiles and Lindsay just rolls her eyes.

"Danny seems like a nice guy," Lindsay insists.

"Oh yeah, you'll get along just fine here."

"He's just a guy and..."

"Who you're completely attracted to."

"I just met him!"

They linger a little while longer in silence before there is a knock on the door. Lindsay looks up at Clint and a smile immediately starts to grow.

"Just some guy who you met huh," Clint teases as Lindsay rushes to open the door.

However, when she sees KaSaundra Hawkes standing before her, she's not really that upset as she didn't think Danny Messer would be paying her a visit anytime soon.

"Hi Lindsay and welcome," KaSaundra greets her with a warm hug.

"Hi KaSaundra and thanks," Lindsay hugs her back as she invites her inside. "KaSaundra this is my brother Clint."

"Nice to meet you finally," he smiles as the exotic woman before him.

"Is something wrong?" Lindsay is quick to ask.

"Not at all," KaSaundra starts in her british accent. "The reason I came is, there is going to be an apartment pot luck at the end of the month, but Sheldon and I were going to have a few people over on Sunday and wanted to know if you wanted to come. There are two women your age in this place also, Stella and Jessica, and I think you'd get along great with them. It'll be informal but it'll give you a head start on meeting new people here."

"I'd like that," Lindsay replies in haste. She gathers a few more details from KaSaundra and then closes the door as her new friend takes her leave. "A dinner on Sunday and pot luck in the next few weeks."

"Sounds like your social calendar is filling up pretty fast," Clint replies. "Linds, I'm hitting the sack. I have to be up early tomorrow and..."

"Right, you leave tomorrow. Then I'm here alone..."

"You'll be fine," he hugs his sister close. "I'll see you in the morning."

Lindsay says good night to her bother and then heads into her living room and starts to put a few more things away; needing to keep her mind occupied so that she doesnt drive herself crazy thinking about what her first day in her new job is going to be like. But as the night starts to unwind, she allows her mind to dwell on someone else.

"I wonder if I'll see Danny again."

* * *

"Thanks, KaSaundra, I'd love to come," Stella tells their friend after accepting the dinner invitation.

"Me too!" Jessica calls out from Stella's living room.

"That's great to hear. Lindsay will be working at the veterinary clinic beside our clinic and I think you'll both like her. She just moved from Montana."

"She sounds nice. Anything _we_ can bring?" Stella asks for her and Jessica. Stella gets her answer from KaSaundra and then heads back to Jessica, sitting back down at the table to finish her glass of wine.

"So who is this Lindsay person?"

"A friend of theirs who just moved from Montana and has taken a job as a vet assistant to Dr. Chan. And I guess KaSaundra wants her to meet other single women who..."

"She better not like Don," Jessica states with a frown and Stella laughs.

"KaSaundra said she asked who else was going to be there and mentioned Danny's name."

"I'll like her then," Jessica smirks and Stella just rolls her eyes. "I wonder if she knows he's got a kid."

"She might not care."

"Might not," Jessica frowns. "Don would make great looking kids."

"Jessica!" Stella exclaims and they both start laughing. "Okay so I am going to head down and quickly grab those sheets from the dryer and then we'll watch the movie."

"I'll make the popcorn."

Stella quickly heads down to the laundry mat, not realizing that destiny is about to push her in a direction she never expected. She rounds the corner and then heads into the laundry room and notices a man in the corner, trying to get one of the machines to work. She notices that his dark t-shirt does little to his hide well kept body and feels her cheeks flush as other parts of his hard body flexes as he continues. _Who is he?_

"You need to put money in there to make it work," Stella offers with a soft tone. But as the man turns around to face her, her world comes to a complete halt. _It's him, the man I have been dreaming about all day. Is this really happening?_

Mac looks at her with a slight frown, his blue eyes locked with hers, his brain unable to send words to his mouth to actually say something and wipe the look of deer in the headlights off his face. _It's her, is this possible? Say something!_

"I uh...today right? The directions?" Mac gently questions, his heart racing. _What do I say next, thank you? Seems lame._

"Yes that's it. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I did thanks," he replies and then stops, allowing awkward silence to grow. "So..."

"Do you live here or are you just visiting?" Stella asks, not taking a step forward.

"I just moved in today," Mac answers with a slight smile. "Upstairs." _Of course it's upstairs,_ his brain scolds. _Where else? Outside?_

"Right. Well I'm Stella. Stella Bonasera," she offers as she finally starts to close the gap between them.

"Mac Taylor," he introduces as he holds out his hand for her to take. His fingers close and he offers a gentle squeeze but can feel the right side of his body starting to heat up and quickly breaks the connection. _What do I do now?_

"Did you break that one?" Stella asks with an arched brow and an amused smile and Mac's face flushes with embarassment.

"No, but it doesn't like my money...or something," he frowns as he turns back to the machine behind him. "Maybe it's just..." he places both hands on either side and gives the machine a shove and it starts to hum. "There that did it."

"Just needed your strong touch," she praises, still watching his arms flex, fabric gently easing up to reveal muscled arms. She moves in a bit closer and feels her own heart rate starting to rise. _What cologne is that? Mmmm he smells good._

"So how do you like it here?"

"The apartment or New York?" Mac asks, his back still to her; looking at her sideways.

"Both?"

"I like the neighborhood so far; but New York is big and..."

"And what?"

"Do you know of anyone who is selling a vehicle?" Mac queries as he turns around to face Stella. However, not realizing how much closer she had moved beside him, he bumps into her and then quickly steps back. "Oh sorry, didn't see you," he mumbles with a frown.

"I guess I should have warned you I was moving in closer," Stella teases. But when Mac only offers a strained smile in return, she backs up and feels her anxiety starting to grow. _Maybe he doesn't like me? Why is he so stiff?_

"It's okay. Well it was nice to meet you," Mac tells her quickly. _Oh that was lame. What else do I say? I don't want to seem pushy. I'm so lost at all this. Damn the Marines! _

"You asked about a vehicle right?" Stella asks him. _Hopefully he's just shy and nervous. I hope he's not turned off!_

"Yes do you know of any?" Mac asks in haste. _Can she tell I'm as nervous as hell? I hope not, I don't want her to think I don't like her or something like that. _

"Not off the top of my head but if I hear of one, I'll let you know. Which apartment are you in? Don't worry I'm not a stalker," she smiles.

"Course not," he replies with a slight smile; his eyes held captive by hers. "I'm in 503."

"Really? I'm in 505. Well _neighbor..._" she emphasizes.

"Right, well goodnight then," Mac offers as he turns to leave, his heart racing; his mind telling him that she is looking for an excuse to leave. _Just blew that big time_, his brain scolds as he leaves the room and heads for the exit stairs. He looks back once more and then feels his face turn a deeper shade of red when she locks eyes once more and offers one last warm smile, his lips curling automatically in response.

Stella watches him leave and then stands fixed in place for the second time in as many hours. Her lips have a permanent grin on them and as her brain finally reminds her why she's there, she gathers her sheets and then hurries upstairs. She wanders up to Mac's door and glances at the numbers above the peep hole and feels her heart beat faster. _He lives right next door! The man I have been thinking about all day lives only a few feet away? How is this even possible? I need Jessica to pinch me or something!_

She lets herself into her apartment and then leans against the door, telling herself to resist the urge to offer a muffled squeal of delight.

"Where have yo..." Jessica starts as she rounds the corner and looks at Stella who has an armful of sheets and a happy expression on her face. "Well I'm glad you enjoy doing chores so much."

"It was him..." Stella manages.

"Who?"

"Him...the guy from today."

"What? Where? You mean the guy you saw and have been making dreamy eyes about all day?"

"Dreamy eyes? Jessica, I'm a grown woman who..."

"Can still make dreamy eyes. Where did you see him?"

"Downstairs. Jessica, he lives next door!"

"To here?"

"To me! Number 503."

"What?" Jessica asks with a grin. "Tell me everything," she urges as grabs Stella by the arm and drags her into the living room, plunking her down amidst the sheets onto the couch. "Now spill."

"His name is Mac Taylor and he just moved in. Gosh he's even better looking the second time; if that's possible. Has a great body and..."

"What did you two do down there?" Jessica asks in suspect.

"Funny. He was wearing a dark navy t-shirt and jeans but man he's built well. Love his arms..." Stella gushes and Jessica laughs.

"I guess I'm not the only one with high school thoughts about good looking men."

"I'd say mid to late twenties like us."

"Okay so what else?"

"I'm sure he's taken."

"Why do you say that so fast?"

"Well he was really stiff and nervous and then quickly said goodnight and left. Didn't wait around to talk or anything."

"Maybe he was just nervous?"

"Hopefully. Added to his boyish charm," Stella ponders. "What if he doesn't like me? Shesh we just met!" Stella laments as Jessica laughs.

"So what else happened down there?"

Stella goes on to relate all the details to her friend; a smile still fixed to her face long after Jessica had taken her leave for the night.

Mac, however, as he exits the stairwell, heads past Stella's door and smiles. He remembers hearing laughter and the TV when he first headed down and wondered who was living there, not realizing it was the same woman who had domineered his thoughts for the better part of the day.

His lips curl into a smile as he remembered how the sweater and jeans she was wearing hugged her body and how her eyes once again held sparkle as they challenged his actions and held him captive.

"She's pretty great," Mac sighs to himself as he slumps down in a nearby chair. Wishing he had a father to ask for help on how to talk to women; how to flirt with women and how to take things to even the first base, Mac finds himself angry at his own life and past. When with his father he would always talk Marine stories instead of things that really mattered in life; now when he needed help and guidance the most, he was lost.

Not having a male friend to seek out, Mac slowly pushes himself out of the chair and heads into the kitchen. He looks at the time and knows he has an hour before his laundry is finished. "I wish I knew how to ask her for coffee or something? What is she would say no? I'm sure she has a boyfriend. She's too beautiful not to have a boyfriend. Oh Mac, just give it up; she's way out of your league."

He remembered seeing the poster for the apartment pot luck at the end of the month and already his brain is serving up nervous anxiety as to what to expect. However, as he thinks about his first day at the base tomorrow, his mind is switched from happy thoughts to nervous questioning. And as the night progresses, his future happiness with a woman like Stella, is quickly replaced by thoughts about surviving his first week on the base.

* * *

Danny finishes the dishes and then heads into Lucy's room and quietly up to her short toddler bed. Danny wanted to keep her in the crib his sister had, but Lucy learned to climb out and ended up hurting herself more. Besides he was reminded that children at two should already have their own toddler bed so they went with it. His mom and dad bought a short bed so that if Lucy had to get up at night she wouldn't fall out. He gently covers her with a blanket and pushes some curls off her face. Her small pink nose crinkles at his actions and her soft lips slightly purse, but thankfully she doesn't wake up.

"Nite sweetheart," he whispers as he bends down and kisses her soft warm cheek. He heads back outside and fixes the gate so she can't wander around at night; the baby monitors on in several places in his apartment just to be sure.

As he starts to finally unwind for the night, his mind drifts back to the flushed expression on Lindsay Monroe's face and he smiles in spite of his own ignorance. He doesn't know her and if she's married then he should be ashamed to be thinking so much about a married woman. However, he also knows inside, it's an attraction that's hard to deny.

He heads into his bedroom and starts to get ready for bed, his mind now wondering about Louie and his creditors. With help from his sister's trust fund for Lucy, he's able to set aside most of his income for his future business; one free of his brother's poor financial reputation. Danny offers a heavy sigh as he pushes himself into bed, reminding himself to tell his mother she'll be keeping Lucy a few extra nights this month as things are already seeing to get booked.

But just as he's about to fall asleep, he hears Lucy at the front of her door. "Dadda!"

"Can't seep dadda," she moans as she starts to cry.

Danny offers a slight frown as he pushes himself out of bed and grabs a t-shirt to cover his normally bare chest. He hurries into the hallway and looks at Lucy in anxiety.

"Sweetie, you need to sleep."

"Can't seep," she moans again as her eyes water. "Teet hut me."

"Ah more teeth are coming in huh."

"Yah."

Danny grunts as he scoops Lucy into his strong arms and gently rocks her back and forth.

"Sing dadda..." she mumbles as sleep starts to tug at her eyelids once more.

"Too tired to swing. Just close your eyes Lucy," Danny whispers as he kisses her warm cheek. He carries her into his bedroom and carefully tucks her under the covers beside him. He puts his glasses aside and then looks at her with a slight frown as her long dark lashes come to rest upon pink skin. "Nite squirt," he kisses her forehead and then turns off the light and closes his eyes to sleep. Thankfully for Danny, his mother had kept Lucy up all day, missing her afternoon nap, which ensured him at least seven solid hours of sleep.

When he next opens his eyes, Lucy has already wandered out of his arms. He offers a small curse as he pushes himself out of bed and goes in search. He finds her in the living room, a myriad of CD's and DVD's on the floor around him.

"Lucy!" Danny scolds as he hurries toward her.

With a smudged CD in her hands she looks up at Danny in wonder. "...ant CeeDee dadda?...ant pay wit me?" She offers to him. He quickly scoops her up, tosses the ruined CD aside and then carries her to her bedroom and locks the gate. But when she starts to cry, he doesn't give in.

"Lucy does not play with daddy's CD's," Danny tells her in a kind but firm tone. His mother always told him that when instructing a child in discipline especially, to talk in an adult voice and not to dumb it down so they know when you are serious. To be kind but still firm so they learn their boundaries.

Lucy looks at Danny before she turns and heads back into her bedroom, slumping down before a pile of dolls and stuffies; her back to her step father in protest.

Danny just shakes his head as he hears a knock on the door and hurries to open it. He greets his mother and then heads back into the living room to clean up the mess Lucy had made.

"Rough night Danny?" His mother asks in concern.

"Lucy was up, more teeth coming in," he huffs. "I gotta run ma. Gotta take care of some stuff for Louie." Danny hurries into his bedroom and then into the bathroom to put on his contacts and then rushes for the front hallway.

"Bye Lucy," Danny kisses her on the cheek and hugs her close.

"Bye dadda," Lucy offers as she wraps her chubby arms around his neck and holds him close.

Danny's mother gently pries her granddaughter off and lets her son escape before closing the door and heading into the kitchen to make some breakfast. He rushes down the stairs and then toward his bike, climbing on and then driving out of the parking lot. He stops at the top and looks at the scene before him. It was the woman he met yesterday, Lindsay Monroe, hugging a man. But the way his body leaned in and the way he kissed her on the cheek instead of the lips, suggested a friend or brother rather than husband.

_Yeah you wish it was her brother_, his mind offers. With a heavy sigh he pushes his bike into traffic and heads for work. However as he reminds himself that he does have a kid to take care of, if she wasn't married, would she even want to be saddled with a that much responsibility?_ Danny give it a rest, she knows nothing about you_.

* * *

Lindsay had pulled herself out of her brother's embrace just as Danny's bike roared down the street. She offers herself a small curse as she watches Danny drive out of view and then turns back to her brother with a frown.

"Give it time Linds," Clint smiles as he heads for the cab. "Everything will work out as you want it."

"Say hi to mom."

"Email me tonight and tell me how your first day went."

Lindsay offers her brother a tight smile and watches him take his leave. She then hurries into the stairwell, into her truck and then into traffic. As she nears her place of work, she feels her heart starting to beat faster and her fists tighten on the steering wheel of her truck. Her truck stops in the designated parking spot and then sits for a few minutes before she pushes herself out of the truck and slowly heads for the front door.

"Morning!" Darcy greets Lindsay with a large smile. "You're here early."

"Just wanted to get settled in early."

"Okay so come with me," Darcy tells Lindsay as she pushes herself up from the front reception area and leads Lindsay toward the back.

Lindsay feels her nervousness building with each step she takes deeper into the clinic. Darcy shows her where her locker will be, where the small lunch room was, washroom, and then her small desk where she would fill out paperwork and such.

"Dr. Chan will be in in about twenty minutes but you can get started on all this," Darcy states as she hands Lindsay a package of paperwork.

"Thanks," Lindsay smiles as she takes the paperwork and gets started.

"Good morning Lindsay," Dr. Chan greets her with a welcoming smile.

"Good morning," she replies to her superior.

"Ready to get started?"

"Ready. So do I just observe today?"

"Well we are busy today so if you're okay with it, then I could use some hands on help."

"Just show me what to do," Lindsay states eagerly.

"Okay so we have a surgery first..." his voice trails off as he leads Lindsay into the operating room to get ready for their first patient.

* * *

By the time Mac reaches the base, his heart is beating faster. He was given a dress uniform yesterday and so arriving in the dark navy dress pants and military jacket with short sleeved navy dress shirt underneath wasn't something unfamiliar to him. However, reporting for non field action duty was something he wasn't used to.

He heads for General Ford's office to report for his first assignment.

"Good morning Lieutenant Taylor," General Ford greets the young man before him.

"Morning Sir," Mac salutes. "Ready to start Sir."

"Well as much as I'd like you to report directly to me Mac, you'll be reporting to Colonel Samson Tycus. Colonel Tycus is the Director of Plans, Training, Mobilization and Security. I know we also mentioned field recruiting but not sure how much you're into public speaking."

"Would rather pass on that Sir, if possible. At least for now."

"For now that will work," General Ford smiles. "So let's go meet your new boss," General Ford smirks as he pushes himself upright. "I'll give you a word of advice Mac, Tycus can come across as brash at times, but he means well. Much like yourself, he too has spent most of his time in the field and not around civilians so if you bump heads and if it's something small let it go. His social graces also need work."

"Sir?"

"Mac, I knew your father and am sure that same hot headed temper resides in you. If he starts to be in your face about something personal and won't let it go, you report it to me, understood? Don't try to handle it on your own. That goes for any altercations around here."

"Understood Sir," Mac answers with an uneasy tone. He follows General Ford out of his office, his eyes darting nervously around as they walk out of one small building and head for another larger one; Mac's new employment home. Watching the older military men, immediately forces his mind to offer pictures of his father and his mood drops a little. He wonders for a second what his father would think about him leaving field duty for a desk job. _Would he still be proud of me?_ His mother said she was proud but then she always said she'd be proud of him no matter what he did. His father, however, was more demanding of his son; something Mac never took for granted. _I miss you dad_, his mind laments and he feels is throat constrict.

But determined not to let anything melancholy distract him from his first day, he puts on a tight smile and then forces his brain to listen to what the General is telling him.

They reach the second building and Mac's heart starts to beat faster as they near a small office that is now labeled with his name. General Ford then continues is brief tour but a half hour later, hands Mac a map and says he's on his own.

"Remember Mac, you need anything, you let me know."

"Thank you Sir," Mac salutes as the General finally takes his leave.

Mac looks nervously around, standing alone in uncharted territory. His mind quickly flashes Stella's face and he wonders inside if she's ever been scared of anything. _Why didn't I at least ask her where she works?_ He heads back to his small office and picks up a sheet that has his name on it. It's an agenda for his first day with instructions on what will be expected of him and what he can expect from Fort Hamilton. Mac takes a deep breath, takes off his jacket and then goes in search of Colonel Tycus.

He nears a classroom and hears loud talking and peers through the window in wonder.

"Well don't just stand there Taylor," a voice booms from behind. "Go inside and make yourself useful."

Mac looks at the man approaching him with a slight frown and a soft nervous gulp. "Colonel Tycus?" He gently questions. When the man nods his head, Mac replies with a salute but doesn't move.

"I think I gave you an order Lieutenant," Colonel Tycus mentions with a gentler but still firm tone. "In the morning's you'll be teaching weapons training, something General Ford brags about when your name comes up. So I am of course expecting to be wowed."

"I'll try to make you proud Sir."

"I know you will. Welcome to Fort Hamilton," Tycus offers his hand to shake.

Mac offers a firm shake in return and then turns on his heel and then heads into the classroom, his heart racing at top speed. He hates talking in front of a group and now wonders if this was the right career choice for him. However, determined to make it work and not show any fear to his cadets, he swallows back his nervous anxiety and greets the small group of men before him; praying he makes it through the day without any unwarranted altercations.

"Morning," Mac greets his class.

* * *

"Think you'll be able to concentrate on work today?" Jessica teases Stella as they get off the subway and head start on the short walk toward their respective buildings.

"I had a two minute conversation with Mac, that's it," Stella huffs.

"Yeah one that you have been repeating over and over again," Jessica smiles.

"I'm sure he has a girlfriend," Stella frowns. "He's too good looking not to. I'm sure that's why he pulled back."

"You know you could get Don to invite him over to get to know him or something," Jessica suggests.

Stella looks at her in wonder. "Too soon to even think that. You going to be okay today?"

"I'll see if Milo talked to James or not, are you going to be okay?"

"I'm going to ream out Vince, I'll be fine," Stella retorts with a slight smile. "See you at lunch."

Jessica takes her leave and heads for the front doors of the downtown high school; one with a field made of asphalt instead of grass. The area is a bit rougher than the high school she taught at in another part of the city, but feels that here she makes a real difference; kids actually work hard for an education, instead of the ones that are almost paid by their parents to attend just to keep them out of the house and give them something to do.

Jessica enters the quiet teachers lounge and heads for her mail slot only to have James come around the corner and nearly walk into her.

"Morning Jessica. Sorry didn't see you there," he stammers in haste.

"Morning James. Did you happen to talk to Milo?"

"Yeah he was pissed and rightly so. He says he won't say anything about Mrs. Hollister as she's the third foster mother he's had and doesn't want to be passed on to another house. Sorry, I tried."

Jessica offers a weak smile as she turns to leave.

"Jessica," James calls out, forcing her to stop and turn around. "Did you want to have lunch together?"

"I am sorry but I am having lunch with Stella today," Jessica replies with a slight frown as she goes to take her leave. She finally offers a small smile and then heads out of the room and toward her quiet classroom. As much as she's flattered by his quiet attention, there is only one man she wants to share some downtime with. However, as much as she'd like to think that Don will actually make a move, inside she's not that certain.

Jessica enters her quiet classroom and then heads for the small room in the back to get her supplies for the day. Just as she's gathering up the necessary materials, she hears shuffling in the other room.

"I'll be right there," she calls out, her back to the door. With an arm full of papers, she quickly turns around only to offer a small gasp at the two boys blocking her path.

"Ms. Angell," Milo Hoffman states in anger. "Did you tell the cops on me?"

"No, your foster sister Maggie did," she tells him the truth in a firm tone; refusing to display on the outside what she is feeling on the inside.

"And what about that prick James!" Milo shouts and Jessica feels herself physically take a step back, hating the fact that class doesn't start for another half hour and she has no where to go.

"Milo, Maggie showed up with bruises to the child shelter and..."

"That little brat deserved it!" Milo snapped. "She was always bugging mom and..."

"Milo, I know you are scared and don't want to go to anther home but..."

"I am not going anywhere else! I hate this place and I hate you!" Milo shouts.

"I say we teach her a lesson," the friend behind Milo pipes up and Jessica feels her fists automatically tighten.

"Look Milo, I just wanted to help. Now if you want to forget it, then that's fine. But you boys need to stop your present course of action or..."

"Or what bitch!" The friend snapped in anger as his fingers wrapped around the door knob to close it.

"Or I'll have you both suspended, that's what," Jessica threatens; refusing to show either of them fear.

"Yeah go ahead. We're going to have some fun with you first!" Milo finally pipes up. "And who is going to stop us?"

"That would be me," a firm male voice is heard from behind.

* * *

By the time mid afternoon came around, Lindsay had been so wrapped up in her two appointments this morning that she missed lunch and was told by Dr. Chan that she needed to take some time to eat and so she slowly headed outside with her home packed lunch to get some fresh air and a break from the barking dogs that were waiting for either their appointment or some attention.

She spies the walk in clinic and offers a smile as she sees a line up of people waiting to see Dr. Hawkes and his wife for some help. She starts into her lunch, forgetting that she's wearing her clinic smock that is less than hygienic around food. However, growing up on a farm and around animals all the time, she's not that concerned if a stray hair finds it's way onto her sandwich. She allows her mind to wander back home to Montana and for a split second wishes she was back in the safety and comfort of her own farm; around people she knows and loves. As strangers pass by, not even offering her a nod in greeting, she feels a sad melancholy tugging at her heart and loneliness starting to consume her. She remembers KaSaundra's invitation to their apartment on Sunday and hopes that she'll be able to at least meet one person who she'll be able to warm up to, calling them friend and turning to them for some sort of emotional support when the big city chews up and tosses her aside.

Lindsay finishes up her sandwich and reaches for her thermos of tea. But before she can pour herself a cup, she hears the familiar road of a Harley and looks up in haste. Then much to her surprise and delight she watches the dirty blond hair perched atop a leather jacket and silver motorcycle as it pulls in front of the small clinic and stops.

"Danny," she whispers, unable to make her throat offer anything louder. However, much to her shock, he looks up, locks eyes with her and offers a slight smile.

She stands up as he approaches and tries to straighten her white coat; the appearance of which she doesn't realize is as bad as it is.

"Ms. Monroe," Danny greets with a strained smile; not sure to use the Mrs term or not.

She looks at his posture and gently frowns; wondering what kind of work would leave him so disheveled and covered in sweat and grease. _Hmm two days in a row, I wonder if he's a mechanic? _Not that she seems to mind as she watches his well muscled body flex under the tight white t-shirt that covers his chest.

"Do you work around here?" Lindsay asks in haste, trying to sound calm and not betray the real nervousness she's feeling inside.

"Nah just here for some fixin' up. But with the blood on your coat, I'm a bit hesitant to ask what you do for work?"

Lindsay looks down at her smock and the smattering of blood in horror and then up at Danny with a shocked expression to which he just smiles.

"I'm Freddy Kruger's assistant," she teases with a nervous laugh.

"Cute," Danny smiles as he looks at her in interest.

"I work at the vet clinic."

"And the blood? Reception a tough job."

"Actually I assist Dr. Chan," she informs him.

"Oh sorry," Danny winces. "Didn't mean to offend you."

"It's no big deal," Lindsay smiles. "And the blood was from a rather nasty surgery that I assisted on."

"Wow that's impressive," Danny praises and her grin widens. Silence grows for a minute before Danny finally breaks it. "Can I ask you an important question?"

* * *

**A/N:** okay what did you think? Will Mac get his second chance with Stella? Who is there to help Jessica? What does Danny want from Lindsay? Okay so since this will be heavy relationship based as opposed to action things are going to ramp up slowly but I will throw in some mystery and tension to keep you all from getting bored! Eek! Please review as you know it makes me write and update faster!

**PS:** Chapter 1 of a new two-shot up on Wednesday. Stay tuned!


	4. Nerves of Steel and Hearts of Glass

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 4 - Nerves of Steel and Hearts of Glass**

* * *

"Damn it!" Mac curses as he tries to free himself from the small locked room that three of his students tricked him into; a small prank on a new instructor. He kicks at the door one more time before it finally opens and pushes himself outside, taking a deep breath of fresh air and trying to calm his heart and dispel his anger.

"Enjoying your first day Lieutenant Taylor?" Colonel Tycus gently teases Mac as he walks up to him with a wide grin.

"Yeah fine," Mac huffs as he brushes some dirt from his dark navy uniform dress shirt.

"At least you weren't locked inside the showers with the water turned on!" Colonel Tycus laughs as he slaps Mac on the back. "Other than the prank, how was the class?"

"Just not used to having people watch me for that long," Mac frowns as they slowly head back to his small office. "But once I got into the hands on demonstrations, it was fine. Thank you for asking Sir."

"Different from a Marine base I gather?"

"This base has similarities to the Marine base I was stationed at."

"Well Army, Marines...we're all for the same cause right?"

"Right sir."

"General Ford tells me you just came in from Chicago."

"That's correct Sir."

"Mac, you can call me Sam when it's just the two of us."

"Okay."

"How do you like New York so far?"

"Very big and a lot faster paced than Chicago but I like it so far."

"Got a girlfriend?"

"No Sir."

"Working on it?" Colonel Tycus urges.

"Not good around women," Mac huffs. "Too many years in the field, around men."

"I hear ya," Colonel Tycus smiles. "Well keep me up to date."

Mac looks at him and only nods his head as they reach his classroom once again. _I've met a great girl, _he thinks. _Now I just need to do something about it._

"See you tomorrow Mac," Colonel Tycus states as he goes to take his leave. "You'll meet the rest of the team tomorrow and in the next few weeks participate in few planning and security sessions. Think you'll like those; no public speaking."

"Like the sound of that," Mac nods as he leaves Colonel Tycus and heads into the classroom for the last class of the day. He looks at a few of the cadets who were in on the prank and frowns at them.

"I know you three were involved in the prank on the new instructor. I'll tell you right now that if any you pull a stunt like that again, the only field action you'll see will be cleaning the wheel wells of those tanks in the yard. Is that understood?" He angrily barks at the three of them.

"Yes Sir," the three that Mac was looking at firmly acknowledge. Mac heads back to his next weapon for demonstration and tries to keep the item on the table until his hands stopped shaking. General Ford told him that it was important for him to maintain respect and discipline at all times and knows that his firm stance with the students just now, would garner him that respect. But he's never had to chastise people before in public, especially in a group setting so allows his heart rate some extra time to return to normal.

By the time his first day had come to and end, Mac's stomach is tight and his body nearly spent of energy. He wants nothing more than to go home, have a hot shower and just unwind. He grabs the lunch he didn't have the time to eat and heads back to his locker and quickly pulls on his jacket, hiding his military garb, so it won't attract too much attention to himself in a non military setting. His father always told him that women were attracted to men in uniform and wonders if Stella would be one of those kind of women. He remembers finding her outside a place and mentioning the name Vince. _Should have asked her yesterday if that was her work._He scolds himself. _And who was Vince? Her boyfriend? Gosh I hope not!_

"Mac," General Ford stops him as he reaches the entrance to the Fort.

"General Ford," Mac politely salutes.

"Mac, at ease around me okay," the older man smiles. "How did it go today? Sam told me about the prank, you okay?"

"Will there be anymore?"

"Shouldn't be."

"_Shouldn't_?" Mac groans.

"Depends. Did you show them fear?"

"Threatened them with a menial task."

"Oh you'll fit in around here real nice. That Marine attitude will garner you a good reputation in no time," General Ford laughs. "Another reason I wanted you here."

"Sir?"

"To bring in some non army blood."

"Okay."

"And how is Tycus?"

"Does he always blow hot and cold?"

"You mean scary one minute and friendly the next? Yes. Sorry, something you just need to get used to."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"He means well Mac. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Bright and early Sir," Mac affirms with a tight smile. He takes is leave and heads toward the subway entrance.

The subway ride home, Mac's mind isn't on his first day; he can't get _her_ face out of his mind, and hopes he'll run into her again in their apartment, even in passing. However, he also knows even if he does, he won't know what to say and so his fear about her rejecting his lame attempts at asking her out will once again keep him from formulating even a simple line to entice her to spend even a quick coffee break with him. Put him before a room full of armed men and he could lead them into battle with one simple word; put him before a beautiful woman, one he's interested in and he's completly lost.

He reaches home and lingers in the hallway, wondering if he should impose on the Hammerback's or not. But he knows that if he wants to get anything started with Stella he just needs some male advice and right now more than anything is needing some fatherly advice and guidance. And although he just met them and shared a meal with the Hammerback's, already inside he feels an odd sense of contentment toward the older couple, as if he could ask them for help with anything and never fear being rejected. So he acts on his impulse.

"Hello Mac," Sid greets the young man before him. "Got your mother's care package," he calls out as he disappears into another room and then comes back to Mac with a large FedEx box in his hands. "Either she sent you gold or can pack a lot into a small package."

"It's the small coffee maker."

"Ah."

Mac laughs as he takes the box and holds it firmly in his hands but doesn't make a move to leave.

"Mac?" Sid asks in concern. "Something wrong?"

"No," Mac says quietly, not sure how to open up to a strange man about something personal.

"How was your first day?"

"It was fine. A bit nervous at first but then I settled in and..." his voice trails off before he looks at the older man with a strained expression. "It's over now."

"Trust me Mac, it'll get easier from here on in. Any problems?"

"Wasn't a fan of addressing the class at first, but when I got over my first initial fears then I was able to get into the hands on stuff and I liked that very much. At lunch time I was wondering if I had made the right choice."

"And now?"

"Now I'm sure I did. At least I'll give it my best shot right?"

"Trust me Mac, you'll do better than you think."

"Thanks," Mac replies but once again doesn't move.

"Everything okay? What else seems to be troubling you?"

Mac looks up at him and then quickly abandons his present train of thought. "I should go."

Sid gently touches his arm and Mac turns back. "Mac, what is it? Please let me help if possible. I don't mind really. What's on your mind?"

"Women."

"Ah, say no more" Sid smiles as he carefully closes the door behind Mac. And before Mac can offer another word, he allows Sid to lead him into their living room, offering the box to Sid and sitting down opposite him. He fidgets in his chair and looks around nervously, still trying to convince himself that this is a good idea.

"Not use to this."

"What?"

"Opening up to um...strangers. Especially about personal stuff."

"Mac, think of me as an older and wiser friend, not a stranger," Sid states and Mac offers a small smile. "So, women," Sid starts and Mac's eyes are back with his once more.

"As you know my father is dead and my mother...well she tells me how to be with a woman once I have uh..."

"Had sex?"

"No," Mac laughs nervously. "Had my first date. But being in the field for so long it um..."

"Doesn't give you many opportunities to practice any good pick up lines to get to the first date?"

"Or just what to say when making small talk to keep them interested," Mac huffs. "So I was hoping you could help. I mean I would understand if you didn't want to but...just something simple? An opening line?"

"I'd be happy to help you Mac. First let me start with..."

* * *

Jessica looks past the two boys in her path and breaths a sigh of relief as she locks eyes with Don and knows she's safe.

"What's going on here guys?" Flack demands in anger.

"Nothing," one of them huffs.

"Better be nothing," Flack warns.

Jessica looks at Milo who looks at her in panic. "I'm sorry Milo, but you need to talk to Detective Flack."

"Both of you have to talk to me," Flack tells them.

"Go to hell!" The boy with Milo growls as he tries to push past Flack. However, Flack quickly stops him, grabs his arm and slams him into a nearby wall.

"This is police brutality," the kid shouts.

"Well your sorry ass in this place is a waste of tax payers money. That's taxpayer brutality," Flack states as Jessica escorts Milo out of the small storage room and into the main classroom.

"I don't want to go to another foster home," Milo moans as he slumps down in a nearby desk and buries his head in his folded arms.

Flack drags the other kid outside and hands him to his waiting partner, John Sullivan and Sully takes the kid away to talk about what they were going to do. Jessica follows after Flack and both hover by the door.

"You okay?" Flack asks her in concern, his electric blue eyes, locked with her warm brown ones.

"I am now, thanks for coming by at exactly the right time. How did you know?"

"Stella."

"Ah. Well I should thank her too. Both of you saved me from..."

"Hard to um...well think about what they might have done if I hadn't shown up."

"Don, I have taken self defense and..."

"Jess they had you cornered in a small room and..." he starts and she smiles. "What?"

"You called me Jess, kinda nice," she smiles warmly. "I'm okay. Thanks for your concern."

"Do you want an escort or something?"

"Not really into escorts," she gently teases and he finally smiles.

"Jessica..."

"Don, I'm fine really," she replies with a slight frown. She looks over at Milo and then back at Don. "What is going to happen to him?"

"I'm going to take him over to the precinct and try to talk some sense into him. I was over to see Stella this morning and says that St. Basil's might have an opening for the two of them to share a small room. It's not ideal for now, but it'll get them away from Ms. Hollister and out of any more personal foster homes."

"I feel sorry for him," she frowns as she looks up at two faces peering into the window.

"Yeah I know," Flack huffs. "Me too."

"Time for class," she mentions as the warning bell finally rings.

"Right, well see you later? You going to be okay today?"

"I will thanks to you," Jessica tells him and his face finally smiles. She watches him take his leave, not realizing that right now she's also being watched. Not by a man that has evil intent toward her; but one that has more than friendship in mind. James watches Flack leave and then heads in Jessica's direction.

Flack gently escorts Milo from the classroom and offers Jessica one last smile before he allows her students to fill the room. He walks with the kid held firmly in his grasp in silence to his waiting cruiser. He pushes Milo into the back and then gets into the drivers seat, throwing a sideways frown at his partner in the passenger seat.

"You okay?" Sullivan queries.

"Fine," Flack mumbles as he starts up the car and drives them away from school grounds. Not wanting to show any kind of emotion toward his partner or the two angry students in the back, he pastes on a tight lipped smile and heads back to their Station House. Once inside he ushers Milo toward a small interrogation room; where Stella and Maggie are waiting.

"Is Jessica okay?"

"Two students had cornered her in a small room," he frowns. "Milo was one of them, but the kid he was with was nasty. Sully's with him now."

"Was she hurt?"

"She's as stubborn as you," Flack tosses at his friend and Stella returns a tight lipped smile. "Thanks for the tip and I'm glad I got there when I did."

"Well Jessica's a great girl, and she's single," Stella gently teases as she goes to take her leave.

"And she probably only dates professor's right?"

"No. She dates regular guys. And she likes hockey," Stella mentions and Flack's ears instantly perk up.

"Really?"

"Really," Stella replies. "We'll talk later."

"Right," Flack replies as he watches her take her leave. He heads back into the busy area where all the other Detective's have their desks and slumps down in his. _What if I hadn't gotten there in time?_ His mind can't help but wonder in a panic. _What if they had trapped her in that room and hurt her_? He tries to shake those terrible thoughts but as the day progresses, realizes that his concern for her is more than a mere passing glance. He was interested the minute he saw her but had convinced himself that she would only be interested in well educated men, so never made a move. But Stella's words have him a small glimmer of hope and he was determined to catch Stella at the end of the day and see what other small tidbits he could gather on Jessica Angell. _She likes hockey?_

* * *

"What did you want to ask?" Lindsay asks softly, nervously shifting from foot to foot.

_I want to ask if she's married, but that might be too forward and I don't want to push her away just yet, _Danny reasons. So he opts for the safe route. "Can you help with this?" Danny wonders as he slowly removes his leather jacket to reveal a bloody bandage on his lightly tanned forearm.

"Danny what happened?" Lindsay asks in horror as she quickly grabs a pair of gloves in her pocket, puts them on and gently reaches for the bloody bandage.

"Sliced it open at work."

"Maybe _you_ work with Freddy Kruger," she frowns.

"Motorcycle mechanic," Danny offers as he gently winces under her touch.

"Sorry," she offers in haste. But just as she's about to lift the bandage to see what is going on, Dr. Chan calls her name and she mutters a whispered curse to which Danny just smiles at. "I'm sorry, I have to get back to work."

"Sure no problem. I'm here to see Sheldon."

"Okay well, hopefully you won't lose your arm next," she smirks as she quickly gathers up her things and turns to head back inside.

"Lindsay?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," Danny tells her. "You know if you ever need any help with your truck, then you just ask me."

"You might be sorry you offered that," she tells him with a broad grin. "My clunker is ready to fall apart. Brought me all the way from Montana but..."

"You're from Montana?" Danny asks in shock.

"Yeah my brother and I dro..."

"_Your brother_?"

"Yeah Clint, he flew back this morning," Lindsay offers in truth; wanting to be very clear with him in case he though that Clint was her husband. _I know Rikki said he was married but in case he has any single friends, I want to be clear_. Too bad he's married! Damn it!

"Interesting."

"What is?" She wonders.

"You cut up animals for a living and like bikes."

"And I'm a die hard foot ball fan. Love the 49er's."

"Will you marry me?" Danny teases in haste and Lindsay looks at him in shock.

_What? But he's married? Isn't he? _"Rain check?" She teases back as she finally turns and heads back into the clinic, her heart racing and her face flushed.

"Who was that?" Darcy asks in haste.

"Just a friend."

"Hot friend, is he single?"

"I don't know," Lindsay sighs as she hurries past, disposing of her gloves and then entering the large examining room to attend to her next client. Lindsay listens to the explanation from their next client but her mind is also now focused on Danny Messer. _Mechanic_, he had told her. But his comment about marrying him still makes her cheeks flush. _Oh what if he's the kinda guy that flirts with all women! Rikki said he was married and she doesn't know me, why would she lie? I didn't see a ring, but maybe he doesn't wear a ring to work? _And by the time she's finished her first day she wonders what their next run-in will be like.

"Good work today Lindsay," Dr. Chan mentions as he walks by her small desk. "How did you like it?"

"Once I got over my initial nervousness, I really did enjoy myself. Thank you again for this opportunity."

"Well I was most impressed with how you handled certain things today. You'll be an asset to this clinic. Good work and I'll see you tomorrow."

Lindsay offers a goodnight to her new boss and then quickly packs up her things and heads outside. She gets into her truck and heads for home, her mind now anxious as she nears the apartment, wondering who she'll run into tonight. However, much to her dismay, the parking lot is empty and Danny's bike is not around. _Probably out_, she surmises inside. She quickly gathers her bag and then heads for the elevator and then up to her apartment. Once inside, though, she feels the quiet silence starting to consume her. Even with the constant whining and bickering at home, it was better than coming home to a house full of silence.

She reaches for the phone and dials Clint.

"Hey how did it go?"

"Work was okay but right now it's hard. Being alone with all this silence."

"Linds, put on the TV and start supper. I'll bet you're tired," Clint suggests. "Mom says hi by the way. She was as nervous as hell all day," he chuckles. "Seen your dream guy today?"

"Actually yes, but only for a few minutes," Lindsay replies with a faint smile. They talk a while longer and then she hangs up and puts her brothers suggestion into action. She flips on the TV and then goes about starting dinner. The weekend was only a few days away and then she hopes by the time the next week starts, she'll at least have one friend to talk to when she needs it.

"Like right now," she huffs goes about making dinner.

* * *

Flack leans back in his desk chair and rubs his tired eyes, today hadn't gone as planned and as he looks at the blood stain on his dress shirt, he offers a small curse in frustration.

"Rough day?" Stella's voice breaks his thoughts.

He looks up at her with a slight grimace. "Yeah. You?"

"Milo accepted the deal. Him and Maggie will be at St. Basil's now. I can vouch for that place, got me out of the home I was in. Should be better now for Jessica at school. What happened with the other boy?" Stella queries as they slowly head for the parking lot, Jessica having to work a bit later and so told Stella she'd make sure to take a cab just to be safe.

"He was warned, already has a juvie record for petty crimes. That kid's trouble," Flack huffs as they slowly start into traffic. "So new topic. Who's Mac?"

"Mac? What? Why do you ask?" Stella quickly questions.

"You called me Mac today; _twice_. And I know it wasn't a slip up," Flack goads. "New guy?"

"Just moved into our building," she replies, trying to hide her obvious smile; something not lost on her friend.

"And I'd say with that smile, you are more than happy," Flack teases and she looks at him with a slight frown. "So he asked you out or something?"

"Goodness no," she stammers. "We just talked for a few minutes in the laundry yesterday. But he seems nice."

"Nice?"

"Yeah nice."

"Stella, he must be better than nice to make you smile like that. What's his real story?"

"I seriously don't know and that's the truth. Say hockey season is starting and..."

"What? You want me to play matchmaker?"

"Do you want the scoop on Jessica or not?"

"That's blackmail."

"You bet your ass it is," Stella gloats.

"So did he ask you out or not?"

"No, he seemed really shy," she gently frowns, picturing Mac's face in her mind. "Shy and nice."

"Personally I think you deserve that after that jerk Frankie," Flack spits in anger.

"Yeah me too. But..."

"Well you're not shy, why don't you ask him out?"

She looks at him in surprise before turning her head and looking back outside as they drove into their part of Manhattan. Flack offers a smirk when she doesn't reply and they make small talk about other topics until they reach the apartment. Stella told him that Jessica had to stay behind for a teacher's meeting and that guaranteed Stella, she'd take a cab home, just to be safe. However, even when it was late, a cab wasn't that safe and now he was worried.

He says goodnight to Stella and then slowly heads for his apartment. _I should check up on her,_ he tells himself. _I could at least see how the rest of her day went after that scare with the boys_. Determined that's what he would to, he looks at the clock and frowns. He would give it an hour before he tries to call, his mind already wondering what his first few words will be.

* * *

Lindsay finishes up her meal and then heads into the hallway and pulls open the door to her small hall closet. She glances down at the laundry basket and then at her watch.

"Have time for one load," Lindsay mumbles to herself as she gathers up the basket in her hands, ensures she has her keys in her pocket and then heads for the shared laundry area downstairs. When she enters she recognizes fellow tenant Rikki with a small dark haired boy a few feet from her, reading a comic book.

"Hi Rikki," Lindsay greets with a warm smile.

"Oh hi Lindsay," Rikki offers with a slight air of indifference. "Ruben don't play with that," Rikki scolds her son as she quickly snatches the small packet of detergent from her son's hands. "I have an in house set but it's being fixed this weekend."

"Yeah, I need to save for my own set," Lindsay mentions as she plunks down her basket and gets to work. She looks over at Rikki who simply frowns.

"Sorry this is my son Ruben. Ruben say hi to Lindsay," Rikki instructs.

Lindsay just smiles at the young boy who offers a slight wave and then goes back to his task of reading. "Just the one?" Lindsay asks when she notices Rikki starting to fold a dress for a little girl.

"Oh this?" Rikki smiles. "This is Lucy Messer's, Danny's daughter. She was over with us the other day and I think got something on it...well you know two year olds," Rikki laughs as she quickly tucks the dress into the basket.

"Danny has a daughter," Lindsay states, hoping that Rikki can't hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah she's a doll. Thankfully for Danny, she looks like her mother Lisa," Rikki continues, hoping the small snippets she's offering will dissuade the attractive young woman before her from seeking attention from the man she's been pursuing with no results for the past number of months.

"I think daughters should look like their mothers," Lindsay mentions as she turns her sad glance back to her own laundry, not wanting to talk about Danny's family any further. _I guess he flirts with everyone_, she laments inside.

"Well goodnight," Rikki calls out as she finishes gathering her things and then heads for the exit, Ruben in tow.

"See ya," Lindsay calls back, her mind now in a cloud of gloom. _Well I am not going to pursue a married man, especially one with a kid_.

With a that sad thought dancing around inside her brain she slowly trudges back up her apartment; hoping that the dinner on the weekend, will help to erase some of the tormented feelings growing inside her right now. She locks the door to her quiet apartment and then heads for her laptop computer. She plunks herself down and opens a new message to her brother.

_'Clint, found out that Danny is married and has a daughter. I think his wife's name is Lisa. My neighbor told me. Today meant nothing between us. There goes that. Well chalk it up to experience right? Say hi to mom. Bye for now. Love Linds.'_

She stares at the computer with a slight frown, a lump starting to form in her throat. And for a split second, she actually considers packing it all up and heading for home, telling herself the big city was naturally going to eat her in the long run. But also knowing that she never gives up that easily, she pushes those thoughts aside and heads into the living room and turns on the TV; allowing whatever is on to distract her mind for the next hour until her laundry is finished and then she call finally bring this long day to it's much needed end.

_'Sorry Danny,'_ her mind whispers. _'I guess today will be it.'_

* * *

"Danny Messer what did you do to yourself today?" Danny's mother gently scolds as she spies the bandage on Danny's arm that Sheldon very carefully wrapped after he cleaned and stitched up the cut. Danny's mother had arrived a bit early and was already waiting for him in his apartment, Lucy in her bed fast asleep.

"Just a cut at work, no big deal," Danny huffs as he hangs his jacket in the hall closet and then heads into the kitchen; his mood slightly down from the days events.

"I can tell when you're upset," the older woman states in truth.

"Louie is behind with one of his creditors," Danny mentions in anger.

"Was that cut from a fight or from work?" She asks with skepticism.

"Almost a fight. But between me and Louie," Danny admits as he looks from his fridge to the plate of food his mother has made up for him.

"Lucy was hungry," she simply states.

Danny shuffles past his mother and then slowly heads toward Lucy's room and peers into the dimly lit room to see the small girl, curled onto her side, a Dora the Explorer stuffie, clutched firmly in her small arms. Danny offers a warm smile as he feels his mothers hand gently squeeze his shoulder.

"She needs a regular mother," Danny's mother mentions.

"Yeah I know," Danny frowns as he pulls away and heads for the table. He slumps down and looks up at his mother who eyes him in suspicion. "What?"

"I just worry. I don't expect much for your brother in the way of a quality life partner but I do expect that for you. You know Mrs. Samuels has been asking about you. Her daughter Amber is..."

"I am not interested in Amber or Rikki for that matter, as her name always comes up when we have this talk."

"I can worry about my granddaughter can't I?"

"Well I think I might have met someone that is worth pursuing," Danny mentions as a faint smile tugs on his lips.

"Who is she? Do I know her?"

"Nope, new girl," Danny tells his mother. "Just moved here from Montana. Pretty and smart too," he gently frowns as he fiddles with his glasses. "But right away there was something that was just wow..."

"Danny..."

"Ma, I just met her. I'm not going to rush anything and scare her away. I have a kid for petes sake."

"Well if she's worth anything she'll love you, Lucy and all."

Danny just rolls his eyes at her mother's tone and then shakes his head. "Say hi to dad."

Danny pushes himself back up from the kitchen chair and walks his mother to the door and then gives her a hug and kiss and closes the door behind her. He heads back to the table and slumps down in the chair, ready to enjoy his dinner. His eyes wander over to a picture that Lucy drew for him and he smiles warmly.

"How could she not love Lucy?" Danny whispers into his quiet apartment. "Maybe I'll see if Lindsay wants to go to the park on Saturday."

And not realizing what lies Rikki has already planted in Lucy's mind, Danny settles in his heart that he'll work up enough nerve to ask Lindsay to meet him in the park and hopefully have her meet Lucy, wanting to be honest with her right from the start.

* * *

Flack leans by the window, wondering what time Jessica will get home. He just wants to be sure that she is okay, especially after today's run in. After talking to Stella for the past few days, he garnered that she was also tough and headstrong like Stella, but seeing her today in that small closet, cornered by those two angry boys, sent shivers of fear for her down his very being.

He had no doubt she could handle herself; and would never make light of the fact that she haa confidence in her skills and abilities, but he knows young men; especially young men with evil intent on their minds. However, as he ponders his current situation, Flack realizes that maybe be better to greet her in the common area than to just show up on her doorstep.

Flack grabs his mail key and heads downstairs, hoping to just hover around until she actually arrives. Thankfully his plan works. He just reaches his mail box when he spies a cab pull out in front and Jessica get out. Taking a deep breath, he offers her a warm smile as he hurries to hold the door open for her.

"Evening Don," she greets him with a warm smile.

"Hey Jessica," he replies. "Working late?"

"Yeah a late teachers meeting," she huffs as she shuffles her books from one arm to another. "Thanks again for today by the way."

"Are you okay? Anything else happen?" Flack gently asks as he, without asking, takes the books from her arms and holds them as they slowly walk toward the elevator.

"Nothing that tense," she answers in truth. "How did it go with Milo?"

"He's at St. Basil's tonight."

"And Ms. Hollister?" Jessica queries as they slowly get into the elevator.

"She was booked on charges of child abuse and neglect and few other things," he informs her with a heavy sigh. "She's in lock up tonight."

"Must not be easy."

"Ms. Hollister?"

"You," she remarks and he looks at her in shock. "To work with such people all day long. You and Stella."

"I guess good friends help us where work can't," he replies with a slight smirk. "Don't you dare tell Danny what I just said."

"Your macho reputation is safe with me Detective Flack," she assures him with a firm tone and he rewards her with a warm smile.

"Good to know. Well if you ever see that kid around and he gives you trouble or something, just call me okay," Flack mentions softly as the elevator stops on Jessica's floor and they get out, Flack's arms still full of her text books. "Is this some late night reading?" He gently jokes as one starts to slip.

Jessica quickly takes the book before it can fall out of his hands and smiles. "These are for the year. I keep them at home so that if I forget something when I am grading a paper I have a reference at home as well as at work."

"Lots of homework?"

"You know I'm used to it by now," Jessica explains. "When I first started teaching it was a bit overwhelming but now, it's pretty much routine. All of us get used to it."

"Us as in other teachers?"

"That would be correct," Jessica replies as she pushes her apartment door open and takes the books from Flack's arms, not wanting to offer either of them anything awkward. "Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome," Flack replies as he turns to leave.

"Don."

"Yeah?"

"There is a small French literary exhibit this Saturday at the school that some of the students have put on. I was going to go and I know you dont speak French but..."

"With you are my interpreter, I think I might like that," Flack grins. "What time?"

"One?"

"I'll meet you in the front lobby," Flack confirms. He wants to exclaim that it's a date, but figures he'll play it safe and not pressure either of them into anything right now. He offers her a warm goodnight and then takes his leave, not even remembering walking up the stairs or letting himself into his apartment. Saturday the only word his brain will now offer. _Did she just ask me out? YES!_

* * *

By the time she reaches the elevator to go up to her apartment, Stella's mind is now wondering if she'd run into Mac again and if she would have enough inner courage to follow Don's suggestion. _I can't ask him out_, she reasons inside. _Why not? You have asked out guys before_, her brain reminds her. She says goodnight to Don and then slowly exits onto her floor and up to her apartment. But as she nears her door, across from Mac's she hears soft grunts coming from his apartment and for a few seconds wonders if he has a Lady friend and they are having sex. _Stella!_ She scolds herself. _Mind out of the gutter!_ But it's hard as her brain flashes his hard chest carefully tucked behind the black t-shirt and her face instantly warms.

She finally hears the noises stop and enters her own apartment in silence. He did mention that he needs a vehicle, she reasons in her head. _You could always offer your own car for him to use_, her brain suggests.

"I could do that," she mumbles as she dumps her coat and bag by the door and heads into her apartment. Knowing the weekend is only a few days away, the idea has merit. But as she thinks back to the noises, she wonders if disturbing him right now would be a good idea.

"Oh what the hell," she tells herself firmly as she marches to her front door, pulls it open and then stands and listens to the silence from the space around her. She takes a few hesitant steps toward his door and then offers a few gentle knocks.

Mac stops with the moving of his bed frame, hearing the noise at his front door and then quickly reaching for a shirt to cover himself up with; having only a sweaty t-shirt on. With a damp brow and flushed face, he hurries to the door and pulls it open, staring in pleasant surprise at the last person he ever expected to see; especially standing in his doorway.

"Stella hi," he mumbles nervously as his fingers hurry to fix the shirt he's pulled over his head, leaving his hair slightly mussed up. "Sorry I was um..."

"Do you have company?" She asks with some nervousness, staring at his appearance and trying to downplay her growing attraction. Even with his hair mussed up, cheeks flushed and signs of obvious discord, he's attractive. _Oh I feel like a teenager right now_, she laments inside, her heart racing.

"No, I received some new furniture today and so was setting it up. Was I making too much noise?" He asks in worry.

"No, just heard noises earlier and was wondering."

"Okay," he gently smiles, shifting from foot to foot. _So much for Sid's suggestions,_ he moans inside. Standing before this beautiful, energetic woman seems to take the wind out of his sails and his brain turns to mush with so much as a smile from her perfect lips. "Did you need something?" He asks with uncertainty, not wanting to sound unhappy to see her.

"I was just wondering if you had chance to look at any vehicles today?" She asks, knowing inside it probably sounds lame as he was probably at work, but couldn't think of a better lead in and so went with it.

"No, work on the base didn't even afford me lunch today," he sighs, pushing some damp hair off his forehead.

"Base?"

"Oh sorry, I work at Fort Hamilton."

"Interesting. As what?"

"Weapons and training instructor. Was a field Marine for many years before my father di...sorry," he stops with a sheepish glance.

"Why are you sorry?"

"You probably didn't want to hear all that," he falsely assumes.

"Well since I don't know you very well, I would be interested to hear more."

"You would?" Mac asks, almost in shock.

"Sure."

"Okay." _Ask her for coffee,_ his brain shouts. _Remember what Sid told you!_ "I would ask you in for coffee and a snack or something but I have no food and..."

"No food at all?" Stella asks with a hint of sorrow.

"Well nothing worth sharing," he frowns. "And I..." he starts only to have her next actions take him by surprise. "Stella?"

"Let me be the judge of that," Stella states as she gently pushes past Mac and heads into his apartment, her heart racing. Since the layout for the single apartments is all the same, his is an exact mirror to hers; she knows where the kitchen is.

Mac leaves the door open and nervously follows after her. _Damn it! _His mind curses. _Now she'll laugh at me when she sees what I have in my fridge_. And sure enough as soon as Stella pulls his fridge door open, she looks up at him with a weak smile.

"Well I see you were right, beer and left over Chinese aren't real food."

"I um didn't have time to shop."

"Well I was going to offer you my car on the weekend to look for a vehicle of your own but I think you might also need it to do some real grocery shopping."

"Trust me Stella, this is fine," Mac quietly mentions when she closes the fridge and stands a few feet from him, their hearts racing. "You'd let me borrow your car?" He asks in shock. "But you don't know me."

"I know where you live and now where you work, got two bases covered," she smiles and he feels his nervousness starting to subside.

"You really don't have to."

"I know," she retorts as she slowly wanders back to the front door. But as she does, her eyes take in every square inch before her; committing his bleak existence to memory. She spies the packing materials for the new bed, just outside his bedroom, but thankfully tells herself to not offer the comment that was springing to mind. Naughty thoughts being further fueled by the manly scent he's obviously worked hard to build up.

_I wonder what she thinks about my place_, Mac's mind wonder. _Probably pretty sad_, he concludes as he listens to the awkward silence starting to build. _Say something about the car_, his mind urges.

"So about your offer," Mac starts.

"Yes?" Stella smiles as they near his front door.

"I'll make you a deal," he tries, hoping what he doesn't say comes across lame or inexperienced; two emotions he's feeling right now. But with Sid's warm words of encouragement urging him on, he takes a deep breath and continues.

"A deal?" She arches her brow. "Sounds dangerous."

"No, nothing like that," he stammers, his cheeks starting to warm as her eyes continue to hold him captive. "How long have you lived here?"

"A few months."

"No sorry, I meant New York?"

"All my life."

"Okay so since I am new here and since I don't want to end up in a part of town that would require me to kill someone," he continues with a nervous chuckle. "How about if I find a few places with vehicles I am interested in you can help show me around and I can buy you dinner? As friends," he rushes so she doesn't think him too forward. "But if you don't want to..."

She looks at him in shock, words almost failing her in how to respond. When she had first knocked on his door, she really didn't expect much other than to make some small talk and then hopefully pave the way for something more. However, as she gazes upon the uncertainty in the warm blue eyes before her, she knows there is no way she is going to say no, not when he's made such a great attempt at asking her out.

"Sounds like a great deal to me," she finally tells him. "I'd love to."

Mac's body offers an automatic sigh of relief and his lips curl into a warm smile at her acceptance. "Well great," he offers lamely and his brain curses his inexperience around women once more.

"Okay and since you'll be in such a generous mood to spending money, we are also going to get a cookbook for you so that you can eat something more than Kraft Dinner."

Mac smirks at her suggestion but doesn't care, if it means spending more time with her then he's all for it.

"Goodnight Mac," Stella mentions softly as she turns to leave.

"Goodnight Stella," Mac whispers in return as he watches her open her apartment door, turn and offer him one more smile before being taken from his view. He slowly closes the door and leans against it. And as much as he's looking forward with great eagerness to his weekend outing with Stella, his brain has only one question that now needs answering.

"Now what the hell do I do to keep her interested after that one day?"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so hopefully all still liking it; building slowly to everyone and hope that is okay with you guys. Reviews as always are loved and make me write and update faster! Thanks in advance

**PS**: Price of an Apology concludes tomorrow


	5. The Longest Week

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 5 - The Longest Week **

* * *

Danny heads down to the parking lot and spies Lindsay nearing her truck and offers an automatic smile. "Morning Montana," he calls happily.

Lindsay hears Danny's voice calling her by his already chosen pet name and smiles in spite of the fact she tells herself he's married and she's not about to break up a marriage; especially one with a child involved. She turns around to greet him with a strained smile; not wanting to be rude either.

"Morning Danny," she replies with a slight frown. "How's your arm?"

"Better thanks. Sheldon didn't have to amputate," Danny tries. However, when he doesn't get as warm a reaction as he did the day before, he's quick to wonder what is going on. "How was your first day?"

"It was long," Lindsay tells him as she opens the door to her truck. "I really have to go. Have a good day," she states in haste, trying to ignore the crushed expression on his handsome face.

"Right, okay well have a good day then," Danny calls out as the door slams shut; sealing her away from his words. He offers a slight frown and then a shrug, but when she doesn't roll down the window or turn around to see him, he figures it's time to take his leave and turns and heads for his bike. He gets onto his bike and then slowly follows after her out of the parking lot.

He heads toward work with a slight feeling of wonder growing inside. Yesterday she was more than excited to see him; even for just a few minutes. However, today it was like a different person was talking to him. _Maybe she's just got a lot on her mind,_ he tries to convince himself. He nears his brother's garage and brings his bike to a stop. He spies a dark sedan and offers a whispered curse. _Damn you Louie_, he curses inwardly at his brother's poor choice of associates. He slowly heads into the shop and nods to Rico, another mechanic already at work.

"Mornin' Danny."

"Mornin' Dino," Danny nods as the sharply dressed business man pushes his way past. Danny hurries towards the back office to see his brother at the desk, an angry look on his face. "What the hell was he doing here Louie?" Danny demands in anger.

"Sayin' hello. And I'm not in the mood to explain anything to you."

"If you are mixed up with that jerk again, I swear I'll turn you in myself!" Danny growls.

"It's nothin'..."

"How much do you owe him?"

"Danny I..."

"How much!"

"Ten large."

Danny offers another curse and then hits the desk. "Man you swore to me you were clean. I got Lucy now to think of and the last thing we need is trouble with the cops."

"We?"

"I work here and my name is on that damn deed!" Danny hisses as he turns to leave the office. "I swear to you now Louie, if you are mixed up with Dino Moretti and he takes you down for dealin' I'm not going to be there. I will not offer Lucy visitation rights!"

"Whateva," Louie growls in return as he slams an angry fist onto the desk.

Danny storms into the shop and takes a deep breath before heading down into the pit to get his day started; a day that so far has not gone at all as he had planned. He knows he can't tell his mother about this or she'll just worry needlessly, however he is worried about Dino's recent visit and how Louie is going to pay what he owes.

"Maybe this week will be better," he offers fatefully.

* * *

Mac awakes a few hours before his alarm goes off, his mind a mix of emotions. Yesterday was a bit nerve wracking to say the least but at least he was able to get the respect of his students by the end of the day. He slowly wanders into his living room and flips on his computer. Much to his expectation, an email is waiting from his mother and he can't help but smile.

_'Mac,__ how was your first day? Did you get the care package? What are your plans for the weekend? Have you thought of a vehicle yet? A Jeep right? You can break the military mold Mac. I love you and take care. Mom.'_

Mac smirks at the email as he slumps down into the chair to type a reply.

_'First day was okay. A bit too nervous to eat lunch, but that will change. Yes I got the care package, thanks. I won't die, just so you know. Actually I am going to look at a few on the weekend, well at least two so far. Met a new friend, so won't be going alone. I'll email you the details on Monday. I'm fine. Love you too. Mac.'_

With the message already sent, Mac slowly pushes himself out of the chair and heads into his bathroom to get ready. His sleep for the most part was a mix of happiness and worry. More than delighted that Stella offered to help him, he now wonders how he'll be around her. Even now, just thinking about her, brings an automatic smile to his face; the image of her making his core start to warm. He quickly shaves and then has a shower, dries and reaches for his dress uniform.

Mac heads back to his living room and sees a new email from his mother.

_'Mac, you have been there a total of two days. Where did you meet this friend? Who is he? Mom.'_

_'Mom, the he is a she and she is my neighbor. Her name is Stella and she took pity on me and is helping me out. Nothing more. I'll tell you later. Mac.'_

By the time he's ready to go, he hears soft noise coming from her apartment and is delighted in the fact that she seems to be an early riser like he is. And while he'd like to think Stella wanted to help him because she was even slightly interested he told his mother what he felt inside. _That's why I used the friend line, _his brain reminds him, _less scary if she really isn't interested._ However, inside he hopes it was more than pity and her interest in him would turn into more than friendship as that was what he wanted.

"Morning Stella," he whispers as he slowly walks past her apartment toward the elevator. The brisk morning air, immediately jolts him fully awake as he heads for the shuttle to the subway. _I'll be glad when I have my own vehicle._ Since most of the sellers weren't able to see him until the weekend, he knows he'll have to endure the subway a few more days.

Mac arrives at Fort Hamilton with another feeling of nervous anxiety. Only being his second day, doesn't afford him the luxury of peace of mind just yet. He heads for his locker, only to round the corner to see Colonel Tycus waiting for him with crossed arms.

"Morning Colonel," Mac offers with a polite nod, thankful he doesn't have to salute him any longer; an email from General Ford giving him such direction the night before.

"Didn't get your class report before you left last night Lieutenant Taylor," Tycus snaps.

"I didn't think that..."

"That's right Marine, you didn't think!" Tycus growls. "I want that report in half hour. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir," Mac replies in haste as he watches Tycus walk past. He just shakes his head but had been warned by General Ford that Tycus can blow hot and cold over even trivial matters. He slams his locker shut and then hurries to his small office; the completed report in his hands in twenty five minutes as ordered. After that Mac, heads back to class to get his second day started.

The rest of the day continued pretty much the same as it started, with Tycus making snippy remarks about minor details. However, when Mac did take the initiative on a new weapons program, Tycus was the first to sing his praises; and by the time Mac was heading home for the day, his mind was a mix of tension and elation. He reaches the main entrance the same time Stella does and can't help but offer a warm smile; his day now complete.

She can't help stare at him in his military dress uniform. _Oh man he looks good enough to devour in that uniform_. Can he tell I'm staring?

"Hey Mac," she greets him with a warm smile.

"Evening Stella," he replies. "How was work?"

"Long and tiring. You?"

"Pretty much the same."

"How are you finding the subway?"

"Well I haven't gotten off in the wrong area yet, so that's a good thing," Mac admits with a slight smile. "But I'll be happy when I get a vehicle."

"Right, speaking of that..."

"Are we still on for the weekend?"

"We are unless you are moving out of town?" She teases as the elevator climbs to their floor.

"Had that thought yesterday at lunch," he smirks. "But I think I'll stick it out a bit longer."

"Good to hear."

"But you were going to say before?"

"Oh right...have you narrowed down the type you want?"

"I have a few ideas in mind but it really comes down to quality and price," he gently frowns.

"Ah yes, money, have been there myself."

"Then you'll be able to add some insight into my choice?"

"Oh Mac Taylor you are one brave man asking for my opinion," she teases and he smiles. "Think you'll be able to handle it?"

"I think so."

The elevator stops on their floor and Mac once again allows an awkward silence to grow, wondering what is the proper behavior to end a night such as this. _Just be normal_, his brain commands. _Normal? What the hell is normal? _"Well have a good night," Mac offers, looking at her in expectation. _We just met, I can't kiss her yet_, his brain reminds him.

"You too," Stella answers warmly.

Mac watches her enter her apartment before getting into his own and closing the door. And despite the fact that his day hadn't started as planned, it ended better than expected; even a few minutes of her time was worth everything to him. _I can't wait for this week to end, _he told himself as he headed into his bedroom to undress and unwind for another night.

* * *

Don heads toward his desk later the next day with a heavy frown.

"Where the hell were you on that last call?" His partner, John Sullivan growls.

"Don't know. Look I had my mind on something else."

"Me dying in the field is something I take seriously!"

"Yeah I said I got it!" Flack snaps in return.

Sullivan looks at him with a frown before his face starts to soften. "She okay?"

"Who?"

"Jessica Angell, the person who easily distracted you an hour ago."

"Just remember yesterday and yes I'm fine and it won't happen again. I swear Sully it was just a minor glitch."

"Glitch?" The larger man laughs. "Yeah in your brain."

"Sorry," Flack mumbles.

"Just be careful next time."

Flack throws him a sideways sneer but settles in to start the paperwork on his newest case. However, Jessica is still distracting his brain. Images of her being attacked, want to push aside the happy thoughts of his afternoon date with her on the weekend.

An hour later and his brain thankfully is back where it should be and he's in top form when entering the interrogation room with his partner. Allowing Sully to take the lead in questioning and then throwing in his own to finally get the perp to fess, the suspect is then booked and the day comes to a close. He heads back to his desk to see Danny waiting in a chair with a tense look on his usually calm face.

"Hey Danny boy, what's up?"

"Got a sec?" Danny asks in a low tone as Flack sits down before him.

"Yeah what's up?"

"I am walkin' into the shop yesterday when walkin' out is Dino Moretti."

"Damn it!" Flack curses. "How much Louie owe that bastard for now?"

"Ten large," Danny replies in anger.

"Danny, you better swear to me right now that you'll stay out of it."

"Trust me, with Lucy to think about, I am. However, it's not that easy. If I'm workin' late one night and those clowns come in, I can't just up and leave Louie with them."

"Yes you can and you will and then you'll call me."

"Don, I can't..."

"And if he's killed and you're there, then what?" Flack asks with a hint of anger.

Both sit back in their chairs; wanting a minute for their anger to subside and allow cooler heads to prevail. "Look, I didn't come here to tell you this to create an argument!"

"Danny, you're my best friend," Flack sighs. "Just promise me that if something is going down you'll call; no matter the consequences."

"Yeah I promise."

"Danny?"

"I promise."

Danny quickly changes the subject to other areas of work and then finally both head outside and then start for home. This week not ending fast enough for either of them.

* * *

Stella sits at her desk trying to concentrate on the paperwork before her. The day had passed by without notice except for a small altercation with Vince; the new case worker she had to put on review. She looks up to see him hovering in the doorway to her new office.

"Thank you for not opting for suspension," Vincent mentions in a sheepish tone.

"Vince, I know you have it inside to be a very caring and understanding case worker, you just sometimes need to settle down a bit and read the notes."

"Just hard sometimes when I see these kids wanting to leave the hell holes they are in and find better places. But I did learn my lesson with Milo and Maggie. How are they?"

"Actually their first night at St. Basil's was a bit tough but not bad. How are you? I know you went to see them last night?"

"Okay. I just had to check on them you know," the young man huffs as he sits down before her. "When you were there, I mean at St. Basil's, did you ever think you'd work at a place like this?"

"Well I guess much like yourself, growing up in the system really gives you an inside look. I think part of me always wanted to help others like us. You going to be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," Vince gently frowns. "Jacki has been helping me a lot."

"Well you have a great girl there. Hold onto her."

"I will. And you? You were sure smiling this morning when you came in. What's his name? Is he your new boyfriend?"

"His name is Mac and we'll see what happens."

Vince finally takes his leave and Stella finishes her file and then slowly heads into the main area and hands it to Pauline.

"Go home and rest Stella," the older woman warmly advises. "This is another late night you two have put in the past week."

"Hard to get Maggie out of my head."

"Try," Pauline recommends kindly. "Any plans for the weekend?"

"Met a new friend and we are going car shopping."

"Guy friend?"

"Guy friend."

"Well I haven't seen that kind of smile on your face in months. What's he do?"

"Teaches at Fort Hamilton."

"Ah army boy. Sometimes they can be aggressive Stella. I'd hate to see you end up with another Frankie."

"Trust me, I'm not going to rush into anything. Besides Mac, isn't like Frankie. I can tell already."

"Just be careful," Pauline states in concern.

"I will. See you tomorrow."

Stella says goodnight to Pauline and then heads outside into the early evening traffic. Jessica once again having to work late; the school year already taking up most of her home life during the week. She heads for the subway, a smile now starting to develop as she wonders if she'll see Mac again. Yesterday was a treat that she hopes will be repeated. However, as she nears the front entrance, all is quiet and there is no Mac to greet her with a warm smile and her mood instantly drops. _Mac isn't like Frankie_, her brain insists.

She heads for her mail slot, remembering that she left two jackets in the dryer overnight and figures she'd better claim them before Alice Hammerback puts them in the lost and found. She heads down to the laundry room and much to her delight, enters the room to see Mac heading out; wearing his dress uniform and her face instantly flushes. _Okay so I thought he looked good the other day, damn that uniform is driving me crazy; again!_ Her eyes linger on the dark navy that houses his firm body and she feels her core starting to warm. The day before he has his jacket on but today was just the short sleeve shirt that only served to emphasize his toned arms and hard chest. _Stella, stop staring!_ She commanded herself.

"Hey," she greets, trying to sound casual.

"Hey Stella. Forgot something in the dryer."

"Yeah me too. So do I have to salute you?" She teases, nodding to his dress uniform.

"Ah no. I just got in from work and haven't had time to change yet. I hate walking around in these," Mac huffs as she quickly moves to the dryer to retrieve her two jackets so she walk back to her apartment with him once again. She notices his arms flex under the shirt, straining the dark fabric once more as he shifts the basket in his arms and knows her brain will fall asleep with a few military fantasies dancing around inside.

"Well I like them. But I am glad I don't have to wear a uniform," Stella mentions as they head into the elevator once again. "So your first week is almost at an end. Still going well?" She wonders, deciding to change the subject from his uniform, or she'll let slip how hot he looks and she doesn't want to scare him away.

"As well as it can go. Working around some highly decorated men can sometimes lend itself to ego testing but I stay clear of all that."

"Don't want to show them all up?" She challenges and his face gently flushes.

"Hardly. My few awards and field stories pale in comparison to some of the men I work with," he mentions in truth as the elevator comes to a regrettable halt.

"Well you'll have to tell me all about them on the weekend."

"Trust me my stories are pretty boring."

"Now you are being modest," she counters as they stop in front of her doorway. "You know you don't have to wait."

"Just old fashioned I guess. Does it make you nervous?" Mac asks in haste. "Because if it does then..."

"Doesn't make me nervous at all. It's kinda sweet."

"Sweet," Mac grimaces. "Oh that's a death sentence."

"Not to me," she whispers with a warm smile. "I like it."

"Good to know," he smirks as she opens her door. But not wanting to make himself sound any more pathetic than he fears he already has, offers a quick goodnight and then turns to his own apartment. _How on earth am I going to survive the weekend? Everytime she's close my heart races, if she kisses me I might die!_ Mac finally pulls himself from his silly thinking and then heads into his bedroom to change; the promise of Saturday's outing dancing around in his brain.

Stella returns the good night and then watches as he enters his, both smiling as their respective doors close each other from view. "Wow," she whispers to herself as she quickly sheds her jacket. "Can he possibly get any more yummy?" She laughs to herself at her chosen words and despite the heartaches of the day, finds herself humming a happy tune until she falls asleep.

* * *

Alice Hammerback finishes putting up the small notices for the apartment pot luck around the complex and then heads back into their apartment to see Sid finishing setting the table.

"Everything still in order?" Sid questions.

"So far," Alice replies as she puts the small box of push pins away. "Witnessed a nice moment between Mac and Stella in the laundry room. Don't think they saw me, but that poor boy. Can tell he must not have had too many dates in the past number of years."

"Yeah he came and asked for some advice. Did he say something really bad?"

"No. But I can tell her really likes her; as his face goes beet red and he sounds very quiet," she gently laughs. "What did you tell him to say to women?"

"Nothing to painful and nothing to obvious."

"Right."

"Alice, trust me. I might have been out of the game for a few years, but I still know a few good lines."

"Oh really?" She arches a grey eyebrow at her husband and he smiles. "Well in any case, I hope she goes easy on him. Stella is one determined young woman; if he's interested, just hope he can keep up."

"Oh I don't think he'll have trouble keeping up to anyone. I wonder if he'll be able to keep her interested."

"Well Stella is a genuine young woman and if Mac is honest then that'll be it for her. Plus from the few snippets he's offered us, I don't think she'll find him boring at all."

"Anyone else to report on?" Sid teases.

"Actually ran into Lindsay Monroe the other day. Such a sweet girl. She likes her job but misses home; can't blame her really. Whereas Mac Taylor is used to living away on his own, Lindsay has lived on that ranch all her life. This is such a big change for her. but I do admire her determination," Alice smiles. "I talked to KaSaundra the other day and she is having Lindsay over on Sunday along with Stella and Jessica, in hopes of introducing her to a few single women and I think that's a great idea."

"Told you we'd have no troubles with this place," Sid warmly reminds her.

"Nice try. Remember it was I who had to convince you of coming her."

"Right," Sid smirks. They talk a bit longer about their plants to make the transition from summer to fall and winter; both excited about the pot luck event in a few weeks.

* * *

"Did you get that x-ray?" Dr. Chan asks Lindsay as she works on her last report.

"Right here. The leg is broken."

"Good call," Dr. Chan smiles as a very attractive Asian woman slowly walks up to the door. "Ah Christina," Dr. Chan greets his wife. "I'd like to introduce you to our newest staff member, Lindsay Monroe. Lindsay this is my wife, the other Dr. Chan."

"Nice to meet you," Lindsay quickly stands up and shakes the hand of the polished woman before her. Thinking she'd be greeted in return with a bored expression was more than pleased when Christina Chan warmly shook her hand and offered a kind smile.

"Andy tells me you're doing very well on your first week. That's great. How do you like it here?"

"Well New York takes some getting used to, but I really like working here," Lindsay states in truth. "Thank you for the opportunity."

"Wonderful."

"What um do you do for work?"

"I run our other clinic in Brooklyn," she replies and looks at her in surprise. Christina tells Lindsay a few more things before she takes her leave with Andy and Lindsay is left to finish her report and then call it a day.

"Time to call it a night," Darcy reminds her as she hovers in her doorway.

"Thank goodness," Lindsay replies with a tired frown.

"So one more day before the weekend. Any plans?"

"This weekend? A dinner on Sunday but will probably spend the rest of the time getting to know the area I live in. Just taking the subway and stuff to see what I can find."

"Oh no dates with that hot guy you were talking to the other day? The blond with the good body," she gushes over Danny.

"Found out he's married," Lindsay slightly pouts.

"That sucks," the younger woman frowns.

"Very much," Lindsay agrees.

"Okay, well see you tomorrow," Darcy calls out as she turns to leave.

"See ya," Lindsay calls out as the door slams shut. She quickly finishes her paperwork and then heads for the front door; the night staff already working so she doesn't have to lock anything up. She gets into her truck and then starts for home, hoping not to run into Danny.

"And if I see him, I'll just be friendly," she tries to confirm herself on the ride home. But try as she might to erase his face from her brain, she knows she can't; he's burned his way into her subconscious and doesn't seem to want to leave. _Oh I can't go after a married man, that is just wrong. No matter how good looking or how attracted to him I am! If i was married, I wouldn't want a young single woman flirting and being attracted to my husband!_

But as she nears the underground parking she hopes she'll at least see him once more; offering a mental curse for even thinking such thoughts about a married man; especially one with a child to think about. However, when she sees his motorcycle is already there, she knows another run in won't happen; so parks her truck and heads for the stairwell. She pushes the first door open to get her mail and then stops when she hears voices.

"Thanks Danny," Rikki smiles. "Ruben loved it!"

"Glad to hear it," Danny replies with a strained expression.

About to turn around to escape an embarrassing situation, Lindsay hears someone behind her and watches another tenant heading up the stairs. She offers a soft curse as she pushes her way into the open area stares at Danny and Rikki with a tense expression before saying a polite hello and then thankfully heading into the waiting elevator. She tries to close out Danny's surprised expression; telling herself she's not Rikki and can't flirt with someone else's husband. _What if I met his wife? She'd hate me for sure and I just moved in! Damn it Lindsay, what didn't you move to another part of the city?_

* * *

Danny offers himself and inward curse as Lindsay is taken from his view.

"Gotta run Rikki, thanks again for helping with Lucy's laundry."

"Any time," Rikki calls out as she watches Danny head for the stairwell.

However as soon as Danny reaches Lindsay's floor, he enters the hallway just to hear her door close and then all is quiet. With a deep frown he heads back upstairs where his mother is waiting with Lucy.

"Sorry ma, ran into Rikki at the mail box. And don't start, not with this week."

"What is wrong with her? She obviously likes you and she adores Lucy."

"That's right, _she_ likes me; I don't like her; not like that."

"Chasing some dream Danny, that's not you."

"What?"

"This new girl."

"Lindsay isn't a dream, she's real..."

"Does she know about Lucy?"

"It's complicated."

"Danny..."

"Can we please drop the subject? I am hoping to spend some time with Lindsay on the weekend."

"And Lucy?"

"Lucy too. Subject change?" Danny insists, but then groans when his mother mentions his brother next.

"Louie came by the other day."

"And?"

"Seems stressed. Danny you'd tell me if something was wrong, right?" His mother questions.

"Just creditors," Danny huffs as he hands Lucy a small squeezable toy. "Trust me, he's got it covered. Say hi to dad for me."

Danny's mother looks at him in suspicion before kneeling down to her granddaughter. "Lucy come and give gramma a hug."

The little girl pushes herself up and runs into the waiting arms of her gramma and plants a big kiss on her cheek. "Night ma," Danny insists as his mother finally takes her leave. He turns back to Lucy who is looking up at him with a strained expression. "What?"

"Pee dadda," she frowns.

Danny takes her by the hand and leads her to the bathroom and helps her onto the toilet. Lisa had started potty training before she died and then his mother had taken over. Even though over two, just to help preserve her self esteem, Lucy still slept with a training diaper at night, but was okay during the day; telling whoever she was with when she had to go.

"Good girl Lucy," Danny praises as she finishes and then looks up at him with a large smile. He cleans her up, washes her hands and then heads back into the living room, Lucy diverting to her bedroom. Hearing her mumble away to her dolls always make him smile; but when he doesn't hear anything, then he's worried.

A few minutes of silence later, he goes in search and pokes his head around the door to see her sitting in the middle of the room, clutching a small bear.

"Lucy?" Danny asks, forcing her sad face to look up. "What is it?"

"Mummy," she moans and Danny's heart breaks.

"I know sweetie," Danny huffs as he sits down beside her and gathers her into his strong arms. "I miss her too."

Danny gently rocks her back and forth until Lucy's crying has subsided. And although the bouts of crying and sadness have lessened, there are still times when she'll hold the last teddy bear her mother gave her and cry until she's asleep.

"Hungry?" Danny softly asks.

"Yah."

"Want some gummy bears for a treat?" He asks and her face finall lights up and his mind is at ease once more.

Danny lifts her into the air and carries her into the kitchen and deposits her in front of the TV and turns on some cartoons. He looks at her with a frown and then allows his mind to drift to Lindsay. _Maybe she found out I have a kid to look after, it's not a secret_. _Has that scared her away? Is that why she seemed distant this morning?_ He hopes that's not true and that she's just busy with her first week. "Just gotta hope she'll agree to Saturday."

* * *

Jessica finishes up her report to see James offer her a smile. She returns the smile and then looks back down at some papers on the desk. However, a few minutes later she watches James push himself out of his chair and slowly head in her direction. She hopes he keeps the conversation neutral and doesn't suggest anything personal as she doesn't want to be rude, but has no intention of dating him.

"All finished?" James wonders as he sits down beside Jessica at the large table in the teachers lounge.

"For now," she replies as she looks back down. "You?"

"Just working on the last few details for next weeks field trip. I am happy my class is excited about an outing to a math lecture at the university, however, I suspect it's because they want to hear me talk less," he chuckles and Jessica looks up with a smile.

"Trust me, in planning any kind of field trip, which is the first thing that pops into my head."

"Any way around that?"

"None what so ever," she affirms and he smiles.

"Can I walk to you to the subway?" He asks as he notices her close the file she had open.

"I uh..."

"I mean it's kinda late and in light of this week..."

"While I'm glad with all the attention I have been getting this week, I am able to take care of myself," she states firmly.

"Wasn't suggesting you can't," James replies in defense. "Just um...wanted to be sure."

"Thanks, but I think I'll be fine."

"Okay," James answers in dismay. "Are you going to the exhibit on Saturday?"

"Was thinking about it. I asked a friend to come and see my student's stuff and he said yes, so that'll give me something to brag about."

"A male friend huh," he mumbles and Jessica looks at him weakly.

"James?"

"Nothing," he stammers as he looks at another teacher as they approach. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight."

Jessica watches him leave and then smiles at Principle Harris who sits down beside her. "Evening Charles."

"James behaving himself?" The older man asks in concern.

"For now," Jessica huffs.

"Surprised he hasn't given up yet. How many times have you turned him down?"

"Too many," she frowns. "I have tried to be kind but don't want to offend him as I have to see him on a daily basis."

"Well if he ever becomes a problem, let me know."

"Thanks, but I think he's harmless," Jessica smiles.

"Goodnight. Time to go home now. That goes for all my staff still here," Principal Charles Harris calls out to the few remaining staff that look at him in surprise.

Jessica watches him go and then packs up her things; a man now on her mind. But as much as James Caulfield would like to think it's him; Don Flack is the only man that occupies her brain when it comes to considering dating anyone again. She slowly heads for the subway, her eyes darting nervously around to ensure she's not being watched or followed. She passes by the precinct but sees that Flack's car is already gone and offers a small frown. _Well I will see him on Saturday,_ she reminds herself as she heads down the dingy stairwell that will lead her to her ride home. She thinks back on their discussion about hockey and smiles to herself. _I wonder if he'll really be game to bet against me,_ she ponders as she takes her seat. And with only one more day to endure, Saturday is the day she's aiming for now.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks again everyone for all the reviews. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and I have lots more planned for this story so hope that's okay and stay tuned!

**PS**: SMACKED fans remember to head over to my smacked forum to discuss season 6 eppy's, get spoilers, smacked sightings and talk to other smacked fans!


	6. Used Cars, School Art & Park Buddies

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 6 - Used Cars, School Art & Park Buddies**

**A/N**: Okay so a huge THANK YOU for all the reviews, alerts and faves for this story. It's so amazing and makes me want to update faster. As you all know I am a SMACKED writer so I know them well, but so glad that I am on track with DL and FA as I don't write them and want to keep fans of those pairings happy and wanting to read more about their fave couple. Thanks again to my special friend 'Brinchen86' for all the amazing DL support. You rock gurl thanks so much! And to the rest, please enjoy this chapter also! Annonymous I can't reply back but thanks as well!

* * *

"Thank you Sir, I'll be there tomorrow," Mac replies as he hangs up the phone. "That'll be three," he comments to himself as he finishes writing down the details for another vehicle to look at tomorrow and then leans back in is chair and looks at the empty classroom before him. His mind trails back to when he first walked into the classroom, heart about to explode and mind wondering if he had made the right choice. The first day he had survived a mild prank but had bounced back and garnered respect from his whole class, including the three that locked him in the small room as a joke. General Ford had only hovered around a few times during the week, not making him nervous but always there if he needed an added boost of confidence. Colonel Tycus as a paradox; at times he would help Mac and at others laugh at his innocent mistakes; praise him for an accomplishment or scold him for a slight misgiving. Him he would just have to take with a grain of salt.

But then there was Stella; the real reason for his good mood each morning and the only reason he looked forward to going home at night. Each time he passed by her door, he would nervously glance at her peep hole wondering if she was watching. _Mac, that's stupid, why would she_? His mind would scold him each time. He had asked Sid Hammerback for some advice and was thankful the older man didn't take his request lightly or offer something that Mac would find hard to use. The few times he had interacted with her at the apartment were more than enough fuel for his growing desire; cementing her in his mind and heart in such a short time.

Mac gathers up his field notes when his cell phone rings. "Hi mom," he's quick to answer.

"How did my boy survive this week? Did you instinctively duck when you heard your first shot?" She gently teases and he smirks.

"No, I was _teaching_ about guns remember?" Mac tells her as he slowly heads for his locker. "I am going to look for a vehicle tomorrow. No I won't get lost. Yes I promise I'll behave when I'm with Stella. Yes you will get the details on Monday," he lightly huffs over his mother's concern. "Trust me I have my sidearm if I need it." He talks to his mother a bit longer and then finally reaches his locker. He stuffs inside what he needs to, grabs his jacket and then heads for the subway, thankful that tonight will hopefully be the last time he has to ride with a bunch of strangers evaluating his every move. He takes his seat and then looks down a few people and notices a small girl with golden curls like Stella's and offers a small smile; wondering what her childhood must have been like. _Probably amazing_, he wrongly surmises. _Probably came from a big family._

Mac finally gets off the subway and slowly walks toward his apartment, his heart once again beating nervously inside his chest. Tomorrow he would be spending the day with Stella, a woman he was instantly attracted to; one who made him weak in the knees. He enters the apartment building and spies a dark haired man at the mail box and smiles.

"Evening," Mac offers.

"Hey how are ya?" Flack replies. "You live here?" The Detective is quick to ask.

"Just moved in at the beginning of the week. Mac Taylor."

"Don Flack."

"Good to meet you," Mac smiles as he slowly walks past. He feels some nervousness starting to develop when Flack catches up with him and pushes his way into the elevator before the doors can close.

"So Mac, you like hockey?" Flack asks, although already knowing this is the man that Stella is swooning over.

"Sure, why?" Mac queries with a frown.

"Oh sorry to sound invasive," Flack chuckles. "My best friend Danny Messer and I sometimes have a few people over to watch hockey."

"Was a bit of a Blackhawkes fan growing up. But not a die hard or anything."

"Well if you drink beer and like to offer a colorful comment now and again, you are always welcome. Apartment 402," Flack informs him as he gets off on the fourth floor. "Pre-season starts in two weeks. I'll remind you before then."

"Okay thanks," Mac answers as the doors hiss shut. He thought it odd that a stranger would just open up such a personal invitation to him, but shrugged it off as a neighborly gesture and started toward his door. He hears soft laughter coming from Stella's apartment and feels his lips curl into an automatic smile as he lets himself into his quiet apartment and frowns at the sight before him.

"Feels cold," he gently curses as he gazes upon the bleak walls and dull colors that lay before his weary eyes. "Maybe I should paint."

Mac goes about getting himself ready for the night, needing to wash his uniform and then start dinner. But no matter how much he tries to distract himself, all he can think about is what tomorrow will bring when he spends the day with Stella. And as much as he fears having to make small talk about himself, his past and his future; he worries about how he'll end the day so that she'll want to see him again, that is if she's not bored after the first hour._

* * *

_

"Morning squirt," Danny greets Lucy early Saturday morning.

"Mooring dadda," Lucy answers with a sleepy voice as she lays tucked inside her small toddler bed.

"Anymore teeth coming in?"

"Muth hurts," Lucy moans as she points to her bottom lip.

"I know sweetie. Gramma said you have a molar coming in," Danny smiles as he gently pushes up her covers and starts to plant soft raspberries on her warm belly, making her squeal with delight. Danny finally pulls back as Lucy's eyes have gently watered. He looks outside and then down at the small girl and smiles once more. "Want to go to the park today?"

"With Ruben?"

"Ruben? No, I thought just you and me."

"And Dora?" Lucy asks.

"Yes and Dora," Danny refers to her Dora the Explorer doll.

"Yay!" Lucy claps with glee.

"Okay so let daddy go make some breakfast."

Danny leaves Lucy to linger in her bed if she wants, the gate now closed so she has to call for him if she wants to leave; ensuring he knows where she is, when he's distracted.

He thinks back on the past week. He had a few more brief interludes with Lindsay, but his smile turns to a frown when he thinks back on last night and she hardly gave him the time of day; the few times before that, much the same. _Maybe she had a rough first week,_ he wrongly surmises. _Or maybe she's found out I have a kid to look after_, he huffs. He hears Lucy's laughter coming from her bedroom and once again his smile returns. _How could she not love Lucy_? But remembering that his mother said not all young women want to be saddled with a kid, especially someone elses, he tells himself that perhaps she found out and now isn't interested.

He knows Rikki is interested; as she's made that abundantly clear since they first met. But he never felt any kind of spark of attraction and so never gave her a romantic thought. Never having a problem talking to women or keeping their company, he knows he wants one he has to chase after, have her make him work for her time and attention. Rikki would offer herself at the drop of a hat if he let her. Oh she was nice, and he couldn't fault her for liking him or even working so hard to look after her son on her own. However, he was now interested to know why Lindsay suddenly was so cold.

"Maybe I'll see her in the park today," Danny muses to himself as he finishes putting a few things out for him and Lucy. He slowly wanders back toward her room, only to find her almost knee deep in her dresser clothes. "What on earth?"

"Park dadda," Lucy comments as she fumbles with finding something to wear.

Danny offers a small groan as he hops over the gate and heads for the mess his adoptive-daughter has made. She holds up a shirt she'd like to wear and he has to smile at her enthusiasm. "You want to wear that?"

"Yah," she answers with a slight frown, as something else catches her attention.

Danny chuckles to himself at her wishy-washyness but continues on his way of cleaning up and then about ten minutes, later scoops a still pajama clad Lucy, into his arms and heads for the kitchen. He flips to Treehouse TV which offers great shows by Nickelodeon and turns up the volume a bit.

"Bues," Lucy smiles when Blues Clues comes on.

"Yeah that guy weirds me out," Danny mumbles and Lucy looks at him with a small frown and he just laughs. "Just watch the show."

Lucy turns her attention back to the TV but Danny's mind is now wondering what Lindsay will be up to today and how he can get her back to at least having a normal length conversation; maybe one in a park setting?

* * *

"Great, thanks KaSaundra," Lindsay replies with a smile as she takes the items from Mrs. Hawkes.

"So how did your first week go?" KaSaundra asks, as her and Lindsay linger in their front entranceway that same Saturday morning.

"It was a bit nerve wracking at first; I think mostly getting used to the commute and the busyness of the place," Lindsay gently huffs. "But other than that, it's okay. I do miss home at times."

"I hope you'll like Stella and Jessica tomorrow. Both have agreed to come and I think you'll like them. At least it should open up a few more options. Have you met anyone else in this building?"

"I have met Rikki Sandoval and Danny Messer," she gently frowns. However, as much as she tries to command her brain that Danny is nothing to her, her cheeks gently enflame and her body has betrayed her attraction.

"Well Danny is a pretty great guy," KaSaundra mentions warmly.

"And Rikki?"

"Typical woman."

"Typical? Well she does like to flirt a lot."

"When it comes to what she thinks is her turf."

"Well in any event, she seems pretty open and flirty with a married man."

"Married? Who's married?" KaSaundra asks as she looks at her in shock.

"Rikki said Danny's married. It's no big deal, I mean I thought he was attractive and all but...well maybe typical women here in New York flirt with married men but..."

"Lindsay..."

"Yeah?"

"You received some bad information. Danny's not married."

"But he has daughter and I was told that her mother is Lisa..."

"Who told you all this?"

"Rikki," she states flatly.

"As I said before, _her turf_. Danny's daughter is his adoptive niece."

"So her and Danny are..."

"Well she'd like them to be, but despite her pursuing him for months, he's not interested. Sheldon has the guys over sometimes to watch the games on our big screen TV and they talk; it's very interesting at times," she chuckles. "Lisa, _Danny's sister_, was married to Robert Woodward. Both were killed in a horrific car crash about six months ago and Lisa, in their will, named Danny legal guardian of their daughter Lucy, who is two now. Danny's mother wasn't an option and his brother Louie was out of the question. Danny's single."

"Oh but I thought..."

"Danny is a great guy," KaSaundra reaffirms. "Hard working and dedicated to that little girl; who technically is his niece. Not that he was much of a player to begin with, but he willingly gave up most Friday night's to raise her; I'd say that takes maturity. Did I mention he's single?" KaSaundra finishes with a smile.

_And here I have been avoiding him for no good reason!_ Her brain instantly scolds. _Should have just asked him straight up!_

"I um...thanks," Lindsay gently frowns.

"Lindsay."

"Yeah?"

"You like him don't you?"

"I do no...damn it!" Lindsay curses herself with a smile. "Yeah a little."

"Next time listen to your heart. You might have it broken a few times, but trust me in the long run it's something worth listening to over your head. You know it's a nice day today. If by chance you are wanting to get some fresh air, wander down by the park behind the building about two. Never know you you'll run into," KaSaundra smiles, knowing that Danny always takes Lucy to the park when it's nice.

Lindsay offers a thanks and a smile as she takes her leave. She'd like nothing more than to march up to Rikki's door and tell her a thing or two about lying. _Yeah that would just make you look naive and desperate_, her mind reminds her. And that would be the truth. However, she owes it to herself and the feelings inside her heart to at least talk to Danny and rekindle the spark that was there before. _Two can play this game Rikki!_

"So that means I still have a chance with Danny. That is if my being cold all week long didn't scare him away," she huffs as she lets herself into her quiet apartment. She hurries over to her computer and plunks herself down to type a message to her brother.

_'Clint, just found out that Danny isn't married. Was given some wrong info by a jealous neighbor. Yeah that Rikki chick who I think I'll run over the next time I see her in the alley! lol. I might see him today in the park. Wish me luck. Linds.'_

Knowing her brother would say _go for it_, she pushes herself away from the computer and then heads into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast, humming for the first time in days; her heart and mind now racing with nervous anticipation.

* * *

Stella checks herself over in the mirror one more time, her heart racing in anticipation over the day ahead; the day she was now going to spend with Mac. The quiet, almost unassuming neighbor that quickly made his way into her mind and heart after only a few chance encounters. Something about him, just draws her to want to get to know him more; no other man yet having that instant an affect on her. And while she's had her fair share of losers, when it comes to the dating scene, she's more than ready to meet a man whose descent, honest and not hiding who he really is. _Plus he's hot!_ Her brain correctly reminds her.

"All set," she whispers with some hesitation as she heads for the door. Deciding to keep things casual, she's chosen jeans and a light sweater along with her well worn jacket. And she knows she's made the right choice, for when Mac opens his door to greet her, he too is wearing jeans and golf shirt with his own well worn leather jacket. He greets her with a warm smile and she's sure her heart missed a beat. _Damn he always has to smell so good._

"Ready to go?"

"Yes ma'am," he replies in haste and then looks at her with a frown.

"What?"

"Just sometimes hard to put away formal titles."

"Well if you call me Sir, it'll cost you more than dinner," Stella teases and his cheeks gently flush.

"You look great by the way," Mac mentions, trying to sound casual and normal; praying his nervousness doesn't show through.

"Thank you. You look pretty great yourself," Stella counters and Mac looks at her in wonder. "So how was your first week?" She asks as they slowly head for the elevator that will take them down to her car.

"I survived," Mac smiles. "Kinda like surviving hazing week at university."

"So what happened?"

"Got locked in a small locker on the first day and then..." his voice trails off as they near her car, his anxiety high. "Just silly pranks and overbearing bosses."

"I don't mind hearing about it really."

"Well in all honesty, I feel almost ashamed because you know where I work and such but the first day you helped me, I guess you were at work and I never asked you about your day. What do you do? Seemed pretty tense," Mac wonders as they get into her car. But even as he waits for her answer, just the nearness of her in the confined space of the small compact car is enough to make his heart start to beat faster. _Oh why don't women come with a manual_, he laments as the silence starts to build.

"Stella?"

"Work right, sorry," she lightly stammers. "First of all do you have a list of places you'd like to visit?"

Mac pulls out his list of the three addresses and hands them to her, waiting in expectation to see if he would really be putting her out. "Narrowed it down to three. Any of them too far away?"

"These are all Jeeps," Stella notices.

"Couldn't afford a Hummer. And I know it might sound very stereotypical, but I am used to driving them," he smirks. "And I really do like them. Rugged, handle well and are tough."

"Kinda like you," she gently flirts and he smiles once more. "Well since it's obvious you know what you want, let's get started."

Mac settles back into the plush seats of her small Ford Fusion and smiles. "I like your car. At least it's American."

"I like Fords, very reliable," she confesses. "Okay so about work. Well I work with children as a child/youth case worker. Working with foster kids, kids coming off drugs, kids left to the system or those forgotten entirely."

"Sounds depressing."

"Well it can be at times, but if I can make a difference for even one of them the all my hard work is worth it. I work with Detective Don Flack also and my..."

"Don Flack?" Mac queries.

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Just ran into him in the hallway last night. He left me an open invitation to watch some of the Ranger's games at his place," Mac tells her.

"Well they are a lot of fun if you like hockey. We always have a good time placing friendly wagers each game."

"So you go then?"

"Sometimes. Do you like hockey?"

"Used to be a Blackhawkes fan growing up. Being in the Marines we were always thrilled when at a US friendly base and some of the guys would bring the cup over for a special viewing. But I always enjoyed watching the games when I had the chance," he replies. When Flack had first told him about the games, Mac had settled in his mind that he probably wouldn't take him up on his offer. But now if there was even the slightest chance that Stella would be there, he would definitely rethink his notion.

"Marines huh," Stella starts again as they near their first destination. "So what was the scariest thing you faced on the field?"

"Death," Mac barely whispers and Stella looks at him in shock.

"Mac, I'm sorry I..."

"It's okay. I'm alive to talk about it right?"

"Do you mind talking about it?"

"Well never really talked about these things outside of my family and such but..."

"Mac, we just met. The last thing I want is for you to feel uncomfortable or like I am prying into your private life or something. You can just say no."

_I doubt I could ever say no to you,_ Mac's brain offers. And while in the past he would have never even considered telling half the things he already has to Stella, something about her tone and her body language, suggest to him that she's interested in more than just trying to make small talk between two friends. _Could she really be interested in more?_

"Mac?" Stella gently breaks the growing silence once again. "If you don't want to..."

"I want to. I don't mind really."

"Okay," she replies with a strained smile. _He nearly died? Can I just offer a hug right now? _No that would be lame, her brain scolds.

He takes a deep breath, remembers Sid's words and starts, thankful he hasn't passed out yet for offering so much of himself so early in the game.

"So I was first assigned to..." Mac finally starts.

* * *

"Hold on a sec," Jessica greets Flack, who's come to pick her up for their first date of sorts; a visit to a French exhibit put on by some of the students at the high school.

Flack peers into her apartment and smiles. "Homey," he comments as Jessica walks back up to him, a smile on her beautiful face. And while Mac might have trouble complimenting a girl, Flack has no trouble at all. "You look great in brown by the way," he mentions as she pulls on a dark brown leather coat.

"Just got this one. Thanks," she answers with ease. "So I take it since you are here before one we are going for lunch?"

"Is that okay? There is a great little bistro right around the corner that I always wanted to try, if you're game."

"Sounds good to me. I was too busy grading essay's this morning to have a proper breakfast, so I am hungry."

"I really hate to admit this, but French was my least favorite subject in school," Flack smiles as they head outside toward his car.

"Why is that?"

"Our teacher looked like Colonel Saunders, so we spent most of the hour, picturing him making KFC instead of trying to listen to what he was saying," he smirks and Jessica laughs.

"Ah detention for you I see."

"Yeah, more like from my father," Flack sighs. "He was a cop and I guess that's all I wanted to be when I grew up. I know it's not really the most intellectual occupation on the planet but..."

"Well if you weren't a cop, you and I might be having a different discussion if yesterday had gone ahead as those two boys planned," she reminds him. "I think it's a noble profession."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Still I think I'd rather dodge a bullet than kids comments all day long."

"When I first started teaching it was kinda intimidating and I remember my first day; I was so nervous that I threw up at lunch time. But I got over my initial fear and have enjoyed it ever since. I love the French language and can speak several versions of it."

"Several versions?" Flack wonders. "Aren't they all the same?"

"The French we teach here in the US is very similar to the French-Canadian version that our friends to the North teach. However, our version is very different from the version they speak in Paris, which is also a bit different from a few other versions spoken in various parts of France and even in the Canadian Province of Quebec."

Jessica finishes with a small laugh and then looks over at Flack who looks back in fascination. "What?" She is quick to question.

"Nothing. Just kinda cool to hear you mention all that. I know English and that's it. Maybe I should get one of those language translator thingys," he states and she laughs.

They reach the bistro beside the high school and Jessica heads over to a small table, telling Flack to surprise her as she's game for just about anything. She starts reading something when she thinks it's Flack who has sat next to her, but much to her surprise she looks up to see James Caulfield sitting in Flack's place.

"James?" She asks with some hesitation.

"Hi Jessica. Didn't think I'd see you here. Are you still going to the exhibit?"

"Yes. Just going to grab a bite to eat and then head on down. You?"

"About to do the same thing myself. Is it okay if I join you?"

"Actually I have com..."

"Oh sorry, is this seat taken?"

"Yes it is. By me," Flack's determined voice is heard as he hovers near their table with a tray of food in his hand. James looks up and Flack only offers a slight nod as the teacher he is rapidly becoming jealous of stands up to face him, almost his equal in height. James offers a slight frown but finally concedes defeat as he notices the expression on Flack's face.

"I work with Jessica," James offers as he finally extends his hand. "James Caulfield. Math."

"Don Flack. NYPD," Flack confirms as he returns the firm grip and squeezes.

"Right. Nice to meet you," James replies. "See you later Jessica," James tells her as he gives Flack a slight nod and then turns to leave.

"Charming guy," Flack offers in sarcasm.

"James is a good teacher and a nice guy," Jessica gently frowns.

"But does he like hockey?" Flack asks in interest.

"I actually don't know him _that_ well," she tries to assure him. _Is he jealous?_

"Good to hear," Flack smiles. _Did I sound jealous?_ Can't help it if I don't trust him.

"So how big a Rangers fan are you?"

"Well I go as often as I can afford. You a Rangers fan?"

"Montreal Canadiens."

"What? Oh that breaks my heart," Flack offers in mock hurt, making her laugh.

"Why?"

"You are American right?"

"Don, most hockey players on the Rangers are Canadian. And no it's not just a French thing. But I also like Sidney Crosby."

"Yeah every girl does," Flack rolls his eyes and Jessica swats his arm.

"I don't hate the Rangers, just like the Habs better. Well this could make hockey season interesting."

"And why is that?"

"Do you ever bet on any of the games?" Jessica challenges.

"Did you just suggest betting on the games?"

"Oh I know you do," Jessica adds. "Stella told me."

"I think I've died and gone to heaven," he smirks.

"So you approve?"

"Very much."

"Enough to place a few friendly wagers during the season?"

"Game on!" Flack states in enthusiasm.

* * *

Danny finally makes his way down to the park and spies Alice Hammerback. "Hey Alice."

"Afternoon Danny," the older woman greets them. Danny let's go of Lucy's hand and watches with a smile as Lucy, drops Dora and runs to see what Alice is doing.

"Hello Lucy."

"Alce," Lucy smiles as she runs into the waiting arms of Mrs. Hammerback. "You know Megan will be by next weekend Lucy, you had fun playing with her last time right?" Alice asks, referring to her own granddaughter.

"Yah," Lucy answers before she turns and heads for the small playground and the climbing gym. Danny finishes talking to Alice, who heads inside, allowing his full attention to be back on Lucy.

Danny looks around, not really expecting to see Lindsay but feels an odd sense of melancholy starting to take over his heart when he sees that she's no where around. He had knocked on her door and was more than disapointed when she didn't answer. Not realizing that hidden directly across from him is the woman he's currently seeking. He slumps down on the nearby bench and watches Lucy trying to mount the first obstacle. He offers a slight laugh when she falls on her bum and then looks at him with a frown.

"...ont ...aff dadda...." she states with some anger as she pushes herself back upright and tries again.

Meanwhile on the other side of the playground, strategically hidden by the large slide on the other side, Lindsay sits reading through some entrance requirements to getting her veterinary degree. She looks at the cost for full time and gently gasps, knowing she'll never be able to afford that on her lone salary and still be able to afford to work and live in New York. She knows she could always go back home while going to school, but is determined to make it work in the Big Apple. She quickly flips through the course outline and starts to search for the part time section, wondering what the cost for night classes and online learning will be. She spies the cost and offers a sigh.

"Much better," she mumbles to herself as she continues. But just as she reaches the second page, she spies a small girl round the corner of the jungle gym and watches her with interest. Messy golden blond curls, pulled into a pony tail; framing a round sweet face with large brown eyes and a slight dimple on the right side. She can't help but offer a warm smile as the little girl looks at her and wrinkles her nose.

Lindsay waves and smiles. "Hi," she offers. But since she has heard so many horror stories about kids and strangers doesn't make a move so as not to frighten the young child away; surmising the parents are on the other side. She watches as the little girl starts to climb the rope ladder, a feeling of impending doom starting to take hold on her brain. She puts down her reading material, wanting to be ready just in case. Sure enough by the second rope rung, the girls foot slips and she falls backward to the ground on her back.

"No!" Lindsay gasps as she rushes toward the now screaming child.

"DADDA!" Lucy wails as she writhes around trying to get herself back up; having some difficulty after having the wind knocked out of her.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Lindsayy asks in a soft voice, forcing the small child to look at her with large red brown eyes.

"Dadda..." she whimpers sadly and Lindsay's heart breaks.

"LUCY!" Danny's frantic voice shouts as he rounds the corner and locks eyes with the last person he expected to see. "Lindsay?"

"Danny?" She answers with a sheepish tone as she helps Lucy sit up.

"Dadda ...ell," Lucy blubbers as she holds up her hands for Danny to take. Danny quickly lifts her into his arms as Lindsay slowly pushes herself upright and looks from Lucy to Danny with a gentle frown. Lucy buries her face in Danny's neck and softly whimpers.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Danny nuzzles her ear.

"Yah," she moans as he looks back at them with a tormented expression.

"This is Lucy," Danny introduces her to Lindsay. "Lucy this is Lindsay. Can you say hi?"

"Hi," Lucy simply states as she tries to wiggle out of her fathers embrace.

Danny puts her down and knees down to look her in the eye. "No going on the rope ladder. Okay?"

"Kay," Lucy agrees and heads for the swings.

"She's tough," Danny sighs as he stands back up to face Lindsay with an uncertain expression.

"She's um beautiful."

"She's my niece," Danny frowns.

"She calls you dadda."

"Pet name," Danny smirks as he quickly shifts his eyes from Lindsay's to see where Lucy had gotten to. He sees her on the swings and smiles. "She's uh...she was my sisters before they were killed in a horrific car crash and I was named legal guardian. So I call her my daughter to those that I know and my niece when she's not around. Too confusing for her."

Her brain races in wonder and suddenly she feels guilt starting to consume her for rushing to such a wrong conclusion instead of just asking him the truth when they met. "I am very sorry to hear that. How old was Lucy when it happened?" Lindsay asked, wanting to get the info from Danny.

"Almost two," Danny continues. "It was six months ago and she isn't fully aware of what really happened. My mom tried to explain to her where Lisa, that's her mother, went but she just looks at her with a frown and asks where mommy is."

"She calls you dadda now?"

"She warmed up to calling me that about two months ago. The first few months were hell as all she would do was cry and throw tantrums. Can't blame her really. But she's really come along now. Talking up a storm; sometimes drives me crazy," he chuckles. "But she's being potty trained now and she..." his voice trails off as he looks at her with a frown.

"What?" Lindsay is quick to ask.

"Just not sure you want all these details."

"I don't mind hearing them really," she tries to assure him.

"Wanna sit down for a bit?" Danny suggests, pointing back to the bench Lindsay was before.

"Sure, that one has my name on it," she smiles as they head for the bench; Lucy still in sight.

Danny reaches it first and looks at the reading material before Lindsay quickly picks them up. "Sorry I was reading that when I got distracted by her fall."

"Dr. Monroe," Danny teases as they sit down on the bench; a few feet apart.

"I like being an assistant but I would really like to have my own clinic one day. Nothing as big as the one I work for now, but something I could manage and still work at the same time. I like the hands on approach," she rambles before she stops and offers a nervous laugh. "Sorry I ramble also."

"Then we at least have that in common," Danny smiles.

"How's your arm?"

"Ah that was just a scratch," Danny shrugs it off. "I too would like my own shop one day and hopefully then I can pay guys to bleed for me," he states and she laughs. "How was your first week?"

"It was hard at first. I am so used to coming home to a family full of screaming people; well not literally screaming but not the silence I have here, that's for sure. It was a little unnerving at first but then I got into a small routine and it was much better. KaSaundra Hawkes is having me over for dinner on Sunday to meet two other single women, Stella and Jessica so I'm hoping to at least make a few friends."

"You'll like them both. I know Stella through my best friend Don Flack. And I met Jessica when she moved into the apartment. I think Don likes Jessica," Danny smiles. "She teaches French at the local high school. Big down town complex right across from his police precinct. He's a Detective with the NYPD, just like his old man was. Stella works as a child case worker close by."

"Sounds like interesting people," Lindsay affirms.

They both watch Lucy finally tire with the swings and rush over to them, being caught in Danny's open arms.

"Come here squirt," he teases as he scoops her up and swings her around, causing the little girl to squeal with delight and Lindsay to just smile warmly.

"Is Lucy hungry?" Danny questions.

"Dive dadda," Lucy gently coughs as Danny sits back down on the bench and puts her on his knees.

"Dive?" Lindsay questions. "She likes to dive?"

"Oh it's getting to be our Saturday ritual," Danny smiles. "We have a late breakfast, if possible and clean the apartment," he smiles. "Then if it's sunny, we come to the park and then go to Guy's Dive, just down a few blocks. Tires her out so that when we get home, she goes to bed and I get to either unwind or watch the game with Don."

"Sounds like fun."

"Did you um want to join us?" Danny asks with some hesitation, just as Rikki and Ruben round the corner. _Please say yes, his mind begs, so I can get to know you better!_

* * *

Stella watches Mac talking to their second Jeep seller and can't help but smile. At first she was almost afraid to keep asking him questions, because he was so quiet and shy; two qualities she finds charming. _Not really used to talking to other um...civilians,_ he had mentioned to which she just had to laugh, finally putting him at ease. But as they reached their first call and then got back into her car to go and see the second one, the tension had finally subsided and now it was just two people trying to get to know each other a little better.

She sees him coming back with a perplexed look on his handsome face and smiles. _Handsome? _Well he is that. _That is such an old word_, her brain reminds her. _Hot?_ She laughs to herself. _Good looking doesn't seem enough_. His warm blue eyes lock with hers once more as he nears her and she notices his face start to relax.

"Well?"

"What did you think?" Mac asks, his question taking her by surprise.

Stella looks at him and for a split second thinks he's joking. But as she gazes at the expression on his face, she knows him to be serious. "I liked the first one better. Was more you."

"That's what I think also," Mac replies slowly, offering her a warm smile. "Figured you'd give me a straight answer."

"That you can always be assured of," Stella teases as they head back to her car. "But you might be sorry you asked."

"Ah I can take it," Mac smirks as they get into her car and head for the third destination.

"So what do you think of New York from this view?"

"You as my chauffeur?" He lightly teases. "Very informative," he states and she laughs. "What?"

"Informative. Just sounds so _clinical._"

"Sorry. I meant that in a good way. When I was coming here I only found travel books and such; and they only pick out the touristy kinda stuff. But your explanations have been more personal, informative. Sorry if it sounded lame."

"Clinical."

"That is lame," Mac huffs and Stella gently touches his hand, forcing his blue eyes to lock with hers once more.

"I mean't that in a kind way. I'm having a great time being your chauffeur."

"Are you sure?" Mac wonders.

"Trust me, I'm sure."

"I trust you," Mac almost whispers, his eyes crinkling into a small smile. "So where are you taking me now?"

"For a ride Mac Taylor," she winks and his face reddens. "Told you, you might be sorry you asked."

"I see that. But it's been a week of surprises, so I'm not that worried. So what is your job really like? We talked a bit this morning, but why that field? You must have had a great childhood growing up. Is that why you want to help these kids?"

"Why do you say that about my childhood?" Stella queries.

"Well you're very warm and personable. Just seems like you must have had a very secure family growing up. That's what comes from a happy childhood right? Certainly nothing like these kids have."

"I guess it could," Stella frowns.

"But not you?"

"I grew up without a family Mac, I was an orphan, just like the kids I help," she quietly admits and he looks at her in remorse.

"Oh Stella, I'm very sorry."

"For what?"

"For me going on an on about your childhood when it..." he starts and then stops, looking out the window and offering himself a small curse.

"Mac, trust me, it's no big deal."

"Right."

Mac looks at the tight expression that Stella offers and smiles weakly; but inside wonders if he just screwed any chances of trying to grow something past today. Once again, not having any guidance when it comes to dating etiquette, he has to rely on his own inexperience which he's sure will garner him dinner alone in his dismal apartment.

"Stella?"

"Where almost at the third place."

"Thanks," he mentions in a quiet tone, wondering what subject to discuss next. "Did I embarrass you?" He finally questions.

"You don't know me Mac, how on earth could you have known something about me that I didn't offer or you didn't have a chance to learn?"

"Good point," he huffs with a gentle frown as she brings her car to a stop.

"Want me to wait here?"

"No, I'd like you to come. That is if you aren't sick of hearing the same questions asked for a third time?"

"And miss giving you my opinion? No way," she teases and he finally rewards her poke to his side with a warm smile.

Mac pushes himself out of the car and slowly heads toward the front door of the house.

"Looks creepy," Stella notes as they approach the dingy front entrance.

"It'll be fine," Mac replies, not wanting to display his own small feelings of nervousness inside. Normally a place like this wouldn't scare him in any way, but with Stella at his side and knowing the reputation the city of New York has in general, he's a little concerned about her safety. However, when he looks at her, she seems calm and not nervous or scared. _She either puts on a good front, or really isn't that scared. That's kinda cool,_ he reasons inside his head. And as each minute passes, Mac has come to realize that the world hasn't produced another woman like Stella Bonasera, she's in a class all to herself. _And she's with me? Am I really this lucky?_

"Whadda ya want?" An angry voice demands as they both hear loud angry footsteps stomping toward them.

"I called about the Jeep? My name is Mac Taylor."

"Never heard of ya. Now beat it!"

"Sorry Sir, but I just reconfirmed with you this morning."

"Sir?" He growls. "I don't remem..."

"Are you Jerry?"

"No. JERRY!" The large man bellows before he looks back at Mac with a slight sneer. "You in the army or somethin'?"

"Was in the Marines."

"Well then I respect that. Never been called Sir before," he states as he turns to leave.

Mac looks back at Stella and shrugs his shoulders as they once again hear loud footsteps heading toward them.

"Yeah?"

"Jerry? I talked to you about the Jeep for sale this morning?"

"That was me. It's out back, go around to the right and I'll bring the keys," he directs. "Sorry about Lou. He's pissy this time of the day."

Mac follows after Stella down the stairs and both slowly head through the cluttered maze of junk littering the small yard as they head around to the back. The back, however, looks worse than the front. Mac looks at Stella who simply shakes her head but doesn't offer a word.

"Marines huh," Jerry states as he shuffles down the back stairs toward them.

"Yes Sir," Mac answers in haste. "I teach up at the base now. Fort Hamilton."

"Well that's cool. You might like what I have to offer you then."

Jerry pulls open the garage to reveal a dark army green colored, Jeep Sahara; just what Mac had wanted. Mac tries to downplay his enthusiasm, but inside he knows this is the one he'll buy. He listens as Jerry explains what features it comes with and why the low mileage but the good price.

"I'll let you confer with the Missus," Jerry smiles at Stella. "Women always know best right?"

"That they do," Mac agrees. He waits until Jerry has taken his leaven into another part of the back yard, looking at Stella in anticipation.

"Why on earth are you looking at me?" She asks with a warm smile. "The minute he opened this door, you know you wanted it."

"Kinda unnerving how well you seem to know me in such a short period of time," he confesses with nervous trepidity.

"Mac, your smile was kinda obvious."

"I'll pick it up tomorrow. And don't worry, I saw a subway stop a few blocks back, so..."

"Mac, I don't mind. Really."

"You said you were having dinner at the Hawkes tomorrow, so I think I'll manage okay."

"Didn't think you paid that close attention to what I said," Stella remarks in surprise.

"Very close," he admits warmly as Jerry walks back up to them.

"So Mac..."

"I am going to take it. I can come back tomorrow with a cheque if that's okay? I'd like to have it for work on Monday."

"Works for me," jerry states. He gives Mac a few more details and then assures him the Jeep is his. Mac and Stella take their leave and slowly head back to her car.

"Thanks for all the help today Stella," Mac mentions warmly as they get into her car once more. "Dinner right?"

"How adventurous are you?"

"Hmmm should I be worried?"

"Do you like the Drive-In?"

"Pardon?"

"Come on Mac, I'll take you to a place, you'll never forget."

* * *

As they near the school Jessica feels her stomach start to tighten a bit more. The few times, Don has been here in the past week, has been worked related; this is personal. They near the front entrance to the high school and she spies James hovering around the student's desk and gently frowns. But figures that since this is Saturday, to put aside her worry and just enjoy the amazing company that Don Flack is providing her.

"Afternoon, Ms. Angell," one of her students greets her with a broad smile.

"Afternoon Tiffany, nice job you did in helping to put this all together," Jessica commends.

"Thank you. Is this your boyfriend?" The teenage girl inquires.

Jessica looks at Flack and feels her face flush with embarrassment.

"I'm Don. I'm a friend of Jessica's," Flack states before she has to offer something that might not be the truth.

"Friend right," Tiffany winks and Jessica just shakes her head.

She offers him a warm smile of thanks, knowing his words were the truth; he is her friend. At least for now. _You wish he was your boyfriend,_ her brain correctly reminds her. However, she pushes that thought aside as they head into the exhibition hall.

"Tiffany Wong is one of my top students," Jessica informs Flack. "And she can speak Mandarin and now French, fluently."

"The students put all this together?" Flack asks as they slowly wander to a second exhibit.

"Trust me, I'm just as impressed and surprised by all this as you."

"So we paid to get in here, where does all the money go?"

"The class really wants to save for a trip to a place where people speak only French. So depending on what we raise, we have either Quebec City in Canada or some place other than Paris in France. I don't care, I am just excited about going along as a chaperone," Jessica smiles.

"Ah yes the high school field trips," Flack smirks.

"Liked those did you?"

"It got me away from class, so yeah. I'll bet you were honor roll all the way," Flack teases.

"I was a nerd in school."

"A nerd? Okay I find that hard to believe."

"Not lying," Jessica confirms. "Straight up nerd. Didn't have the glasses and such but yeah I did well. You?"

"My father expected me to do well, not honor roll, but I damn if I got below a B in anything, I was screwed. Got two C's once and lost my car for a month. It sucked," Flack groans and Jessica smiles. "So what else do you have to chaperone?"

"Well at the beginning of the year, the Principle expects each of us to volunteer at least once a month to help out. So I have a few events coming up; and yes sadly one school dance."

"Sadly?"

"Watching all the wall flowers and geeks trying to make eyes at each other and not; when they are the ones who'll turn out to be the most descent hard-working of them all. Then you have the guys who think they are cool, trying to ask the girls who think they are cool if they want to dance or go someplace dark and make out and then..." her voice trails off as he laughs. "What?"

"Man you have been doing this too long."

"You should try it sometime."

"Get paid to stand in front of a bunch of people so they can ignore me to my face? See I have that right now, except when someone pisses me off, I can just arrest them."

"Ah," Jessica smiles as she nods her head. They reach another booth but Flack's eyes immediately deflect once again to James, who is watching them intently.

"So you ever um dated any of the teachers around here?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"Don?"

"Either that guy James is going to kill me when I go somewhere alone, or hire someone to do it, or is just..."

"What?" Jessica asks in wonder as she follows Flack's gaze and sees James looking at them and then turn away. "Trust me, he's harmless. Besides, I'd never date a co-worker. Too much scandal, especially in this profession. He's probably just wondering who you really are."

"Good to know," Flack mumbles, thinking Jessica didn't hear, which of course she did, but didn't comment further. He glances up to see James looking at Jessica, who's now wandered over to the next exhibit and feels an odd tension rising in his mind. _You're just jealous_, his brain tries to reason. _Why? She's not my girlfriend,_ he argues back. _You want her to be more than a friend_, his mind tells him once more, to which of course he can't counter, because he knows it to be true. Still he worries about James. The quiet, mild ones are always the ones that do the worst things. _He better not hurt her in any way_, he states as he quickly catches up to Jessica. They spend the next few hours, to which thankfully James has taken his leave elsewhere, laughing and talking about the exhibit. They finally reach the end and Flack knows he doesn't want the day to end just yet.

"Are you hungry?"

"Don, you bought me lunch, I don't expect..."

"Okay so then you buy," he counters and she laughs.

"Well there is Doug's Diner right around the corner," she suggests.

"Seriously? You'd go there?"

"Yes why?"

"Not exactly the type of classy place that would find a woman like you as its patron."

"Very flattering," Jessica grins. "But I hear they have the best seafood pasta. If you're game, it's my treat."

"_If?_ Lead on."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so yay all couples together! How did you like their outings? interested to see how their dinners go? Please reveiw and let me know. Thanks!


	7. Diner's, DriveIn's & Dives

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 7 - Diner's, Drive-In's & Dives **

**A/N**: okay yes I got the title from the Food Network! Lol Love Guy Fieri, he's soooooooooo funny!

* * *

Lindsay looks up to see Rikki and Ruben approaching and feels some nervous tension starting to develop. _Damn it! She has to show up now? _But Danny did ask her to dinner with him and Lucy, how on earth could she pass it up? Dinner with a great guy and his sweet step-daughter? A real opportunity to get to know him a little better? Get Lucy to warm up to her? How could she say no? She had wanted an opportunity to get to know him and knows that a public setting like a restaurant will afford less embarrassing moments, then if it was in either apartment. _Too soon for that,_ she tells herself.

"Lindsay?" Danny asks in haste.

"I'd love to," she replies, in a soft tone; not even sure he heard her words.

"Excellent!" Danny smiles.

"Hi Danny," Rikki calls out with a broad smile. "Oh hi Lindsay," she then counters with a small grin.

"Hey Rikki. Hey Ruben," Danny replies as he tousles the young boys hair.

"Hi Rikki," Lindsay answers with a broad smile.

"Can I push Lucy on the swings?" Ruben asks in haste.

"Lucy do you want to swing for a few more minutes before we go?" Danny asks the little girl on his lap.

"Yah," Lucy replies with a broad smile, as she hops off Danny's knee and follows after Ruben.

"Were you leaving very soon?" Rikki asks as she plunks herself down on the other side of Danny, who inadvertently has to inch closer to Lindsay.

"Yeah, Lindsay and I are going to take the squirt for a walk and tire her out."

"Oh, right," Rikki states with a tight lipped grin as she looks past Danny to Lindsay and frowns. "A walk..."

"Yeah two _single_ people and one little girl," Lindsay emphasizes as she looks directly at Rikki who has narrowed her eyes. "And then dinner."

"Dinner too? Really..." Rikki asks with a veiled frown and Danny is quick to agree.

"Lucy is looking foward to it almost as much as me," Danny smiles, and Rikki grits her teeth.

"Right, well have fun."

"Oh, _we_ will," Lindsay smiles before looking back at Danny. "I'm going to put my books back inside Danny," Lindsay tells him. "I'll meet you out front. Bye Rikki, it was so nice to see you again," she states. And although she knows it's a lie, as she's not pleased at all, she knew she wasn't going to put herself into a position that would garner her, now obvious rival, some attention from the great guy both of them were after. _I'll not show petty jealousy in front of Danny, I'll fight for him in a better way. Game on Rikki!_

"Okay, I'll be there in five," Danny states as he looks past Rikki to see what Lucy is doing. He watches Lindsay take her leave and then looks back at Rikki with a smile; one she knows is not directed at her.

"So, didn't think you knew her that well?" Rikki gently asks.

"Well enough to know she's not married thankfully," Danny informs her. "Clint is her brother, not her husband."

"Brother?" Rikki asks weakly, offering herself an inside curse. "Oh I see."

"Yeah you must have gotten some mis-information," Danny states and Rikki gives herself an inward wince.

"Must have."

"Well, I wanted to go for a walk and so did she so...dinner was an added bonus..." his voice trails off as he fiddles with his glasses, before pushing them back up on his nose and offering Rikki a tight lipped smile. "Lucy, we gotta go."

Rikki looks at him with a frown, surmising that Lindsay obviously found out the truth and now wondering how things will fare? She doesn't really care about Lindsay's feelings, as when it comes to love and war all is fair. However, she also knows that Danny's walks end in family dinner, as he's always told her but she was never invited so far.

"I know there is a special presentation of the Backyardians at the Children's center next weekend. Did you want to go?"

"Alice Hammerback's granddaughter is coming by, and we already agreed. Sorry," Danny frowns, not really knowing if she was confirmed or not as Alice had said later she'd have to confirm but he also knew he wasn't about to finally get something started with Lindsay, just to agree with Rikki for no real reason. _I just don't want to be rude, but_ _I don't like her, can't she see that?_

"Next time," she replies, trying to hide her obvious disappointment.

"Well see you later Rikki," Danny states as he pushes himself up and then heads over to where Lucy is. He gathers her up in his arms and says goodbye to Ruben, nearing the front of the apartment, hoping Lindsay will be there waiting.

Lindsay quickly puts her books away, gathers her purse and jacket and then heads back toward the front door of the apartment. She hadn't expected today to go as it has so far, but once again isn't going to tempt fate in the least. She reaches the main lobby just as Danny and Lucy round the corner. With a growing smile and a rapidly beating heart, she pushes herself out the main entrance and heads toward them.

"...indsy," Lucy tries as she approaches Danny and Lucy.

"...ucy," Lindsay teases and Lucy scrunches up her face.

"...ucy," Lucy tries, not quite making her L's stand out as much as she should.

"LLLLLLucy," Lindsay repeats as she stresses the L sound.

The much to the delight of her own ears and the surprise of her step-father, Lucy does it.

"Llllllucy," she tries and then looks to Danny for approval.

"Good girl Lucy," Danny praises and Lucy throws her head into his neck with embarrassment as she giggles.

"She's so precious," Lindsay comments as Danny slowly lets Lucy slide to the ground.

"She can be a handful at times," Danny grunts as he firmly grasps Lucy's hand in his. "Lucy is going to walk okay?"

"Carry dadda," Lucy puts her arms back up.

"After supper."

"Dadda..."

"After supper," Danny confirms once more.

"Kay," Lucy pouts but realizes she has no choice but to walk.

Lindsay feels her own hands start to fidget nervously with her purse as she falls in step beside Danny as they head toward a busy street.

"So how do you like this area?" Lindsay starts, not really knowing how much information she's allowed to press for.

* * *

Mac looks at the Drive-In as they approach and frowns. He had only ever been to a Drive-In eatery once before but didn't really like it and so was never game when someone suggested it again. However, he spies tables outside and a few inside a small open structure so figures it'll be less hard on his nerves than trying to eat in the small car and not make a mess.

"This is a Drive-In?"

"Well they call it that still," Stella explains. "But when the business crowd started to come here, they realized that most don't like to eat in their suits inside their cars, so they offered some tables for days like today when the weather is nice and a small inside place for when it's cold and rainy. They close if it's really snowing. Or you can still eat in your car."

Mac looks around and spies a few open tables and then at Stella in wonder.

"Your choice," she tells him.

"Well I don't want to get food in your car, although I'm sure you'd tell me it was okay," he starts and she smiles. "But since it's a warm day, outside would be perfect. The traffic isn't too loud around here."

"Works for me," Stella states eagerly as both get out of the car and head toward the lineup. She feels Mac's warm hand gently rest on the small of her back as he guides her into line, moving in behind. "What do you feel like?"

"You," he blurts out and then looks at her in shock. "I mean _you_ can probably recommend something good," he stammers, his face enflamed. _Oh way to go_, he quickly scolds himself. _Now she'll think you're coming on to her! It's too soon for that! _

Stella smiles at Mac's nervous statement and then turns around to the menu, her face also warm. _Well if he was a player, he'd have followed that up with another line. I like him more and more each minute!_ "Okay so what do you like to eat?"

Mac peers past her and looks at the menu and then back at Stella. "Actually I'd eat everything on the menu. So if you have eaten here before, pick something I'd like. And yes I'm hungry."

"So am I, but I must warn you right now, I am a big eater. Hopefully that doesn't bother you."

"Well I like a girl with a normal appetite. Bothers me when women only order a salad or bird seed and then pick away like they really don't want to be eating with you in the first place or enjoy eating at all," Mac confesses with a hint of disdain in his voice. He had been referring to his few encounters with Peyton; who seemed to be only with him, while he was stationed in London; for sex and coffee.

"Sounds personal."

"It is. So trust me, if you order a regular sized meal and enjoy it then I will be a very happy man."

"Good to hear," Stella replies as she heads for the person behind the small counter to place their order. _Hmm so sounds like a bad dating experience? Recent? _And she knows as much as she'd like to pry into his past romantic history, it's far too soon and she doesn't want to scare him away; enjoying this day more than any other in the past. _How is it Mac Taylor has had such an instant affect on me_? A whole bunch of questions dance around in her head as she places their order and then Mac quickly steps up and offers his VISA. His old fashioned values, as he calls them, also lend to his quiet charm; that charm which now has her completely captivated.

"Mac, it is the new millienium, women do pay," Stella teases.

"Old fashioned remember?" Mac smiles and she just shakes her head and goes to find a table.

Mac follows after Stella to a small table for two and both sit down to wait for their orders to be called. Mac looks around before turning back to Stella, who is watching him intently and offers her a shy smile.

"What?" She asks in wonder.

"Kinda neat they have this place tucked away in this kind of neighborhood. I know the area around the Fort offers a bunch of different restaurants and such, but I doubt they'd have anything this unique."

"Yeah this place is one of a kind. Do you normally take your own lunch?"

"Try to keep needless expenses down. Would rather spend money on things that have some meaning instead of my own lunch. Such as a thank you for today."

"Mac, trust me it was no trouble. It was kinda fun actually."

"Jeep shopping is fun?"

"Getting to know you has been."

"All my boring stories?"

"Yeah nearly dying was pretty boring," she drawls and he has to laugh. "But I can't imagine what that must have been like for you," she states as her smile turns serious.

"Pretty scary actually. You know each night you go to sleep, well if you can call it sleep and wonder if it'll be your last. But when you get up each morning you kinda toss aside the notion of death. When I felt the hit to my chest it forced my mind to ponder my future immediately and that changed things for me. My father's death especially."

"And now you instruct."

"I really didn't want to be a teacher at first. Not good around people. Being a soldier for so long you only take orders and not really give any thought to other peoples feelings and such. But when I was granted leave and then at home until my father died, I guess it humanized me enough to realize I still wanted to be involved with the military and do for my country what I could; but just away from front line action. Then when a position came up in New York, well at Fort Hamilton to be specific, I took it."

"Well I'm glad you did; otherwise we'd never have met," she praises and he smiles at her words. "But you seem like a people person."

"Hardly, and I think you are being kind. I am not good in front of groups. I guess I took the instructor position to help break me out of that shell. Forces me to have to put forth an effort to talk to people; especially when I am doing the hands on."

"Well you handled yourself pretty well around those gruff guys today."

"Ah it was your calming influence," Mac mentions and it's her turn to smile at his praise as he hears their number being called. "Be right back. I'll go and see what you have gotten me into."

Stella watches him leave and offers a small sigh. _He's pretty amazing_! That's only because you like him, her brain reminds her. _I do,_ she admits to herself. _Very much._

* * *

Jessica pushes her way into the diner with Flack right behind.

"Hey Miss J!" A male student greets as he rushes toward her and Flack.

"Hey Johnny. Table for two please," she requests to the teenager before her; a host in his father's restaurant on the weekends.

"Another A-Lister?" Flack queries as they head toward their table.

"No," she sighs. They sit down and Jessica waits until Johnny has rattled off the specials; left the menu's, promising to return with some drinks. "Johnny's a good kid," she mentions as she watches him rush into the back and then disappear before turning her gaze back to Flack's. "His dad used to be a construction foreman who lost both legs in an accident on the job site. After that he took his cash and along with his two brother's made this place. Johnny tries hard but he also works here on weekends and some evenings and so comes to class tired and unable to concentrate as well as I know he can."

"Sounds like he's had to grow up pretty fast," Flack mentions.

"Too fast. Kids should enjoy being kids, you know?"

"Does he have any sisters?"

"No why?"

"Well usually girls take on that role and such. My sister, Sam, well I guess she was a different story. I mean our dad was never injured or anything, but being a typical 'super cop'," he smirks. "Always meant long nights and such and she kinda rebelled at times; much to the chagrin of our mother."

"What does your sister do?"

"Bar tender," Flack frowns. "Not exactly the profession I would have picked for her; and sometimes I think she's taken it to piss off our parents but she keeps herself clean and for the most part of out trouble. So I can't really fault her for that."

"Sounds like you care a lot."

"Yeah I do," Flack sighs before he looks at her with a sheepish grin. "So before we drown in melancholy, what do you feel like having?"

"My treat remember?"

"Jessica, I really don't mind."

"Don, save your money. You'll need it when the Rangers lose to the Habs," she teases.

"Ouch," he laughs as they open their menus.

_So family seems like a sore point for him_, Jessica's mind replays from what Flack had offered her. She had gathered that growing up he had a closer relationship with his mother than his sister did; but had a typical father/son relationship with his father. However, when he offered no further details, she figured now wasn't the time to press. _This is just our first outing together,_ she had to remind herself, wait until things progress. _I hope we progress_.

"So what are you having?" Flack asks, breaking her thoughts. "Pretty classy food for a Diner."

"Yeah he's added a few extras to bring the crowd up a notch."

"Works."

"Okay so I always have the seafood pasta but that seared Tuna is new and sounds really good. But then again so do the braised short ribs that are also on special," Jessica ponders as Johnny returns to take their order. "Can't decide."

"So Miss J, have you decided?" The young teen asks eagerly.

"We have," Flack pipes up, forcing Jessica to look up in wonder.

"We have?" Jessica queries.

"She'll have the Tuna and I'll have the short ribs."

Jessica nods in agreement and then hands her menu to Johnny who quickly takes his leave. "So what just..."

"Figured that way we could at least try some of each others, since I too wanted to try both," Flack grins. "Does that work for you?"

"Works for me. So tell me something; an insight into the mind of a working bachelor?"

"Okay that sounds dangerous already," Flack laughs. "What do you want to know?"

"What do you usually make for yourself for dinner?"

* * *

As soon as they entered Guy's Dive, Lindsay felt her tension start to increase and her heart beat faster. She looked around at the family orientated atmosphere and then offered a strained smile to Danny. But as they headed for a small booth, she felt some of the tension starting to dispel as she noticed that no one was really paying them any heed; most families involved with their own tables.

"Smells pretty good in here," Lindsay notes as she sits down across from Danny; a child chair brought for Lucy so she could sit at the same height as the table; less chance of spilling food on herself, the floor or those around her. Lucy is given some crayons and a coloring sheet and gets busy right away.

"Yeah the outside is kinda divvy but the food is tasty and they have a great kids menu and the prices are pretty reasonable."

Lindsay glances at the menu and the up at Lucy who is watching her intently. "And what does Lucy like to eat?"

"Bugs and seese," Lucy grins.

"Bugs and what?" Lindsay asks in haste, looking to Danny for an explanation.

"Bugs and Cheese," Danny laughs. "Guy has done a great job of creating items that kids actually want to eat; items with cool names. Bugs and cheese is bug shaped pasta in a mild cheese sauce that comes with either ice cream or gummy worms for dessert."

"Ah got it, bugs and cheese," Lindsay smirks as she looks down at her own menu. Sure enough the prices were descent and as she looked around, saw the portions were pretty generous.

"Anything strike your fancy?" Danny queries as he watches her facial expressions in interest.

"Well I hope I don't offend you but some of those pasta dishes look pretty big and this way I'll have leftovers for lunch tomorrow."

"Doesn't offend me at all," Danny assures her.

"Bugs and seese," Lucy pokes Lindsay and Lindsay looks up at the little girl with a warm smile.

"You think I should have that also?"

"Yah," Lucy nods her head as the waiter comes back.

"Hey Danny."

"Hey Gino," Danny smiles at the young man before him.

"Who's your friend?"

"Lindsay this is Gino, Guy's nephew."

"Hey Gino."

"Lindsay, great to meet you," Gino smiles. "So all set to order?"

Danny looks at Lindsay, prompting her to order first. "I'm going to have that Tuscan Pasta and a glass of wine."

"Ah excellent choice. Usual Danny?"

"Yes Sir."

"Bugs and cheese with apple juice for Lucy and New York Steak with a pint of MGD for you. Coming right up."

"Danny can I fix her pony tail? It's been driving me crazy all day," Lindsay queries with a smile.

"Ask Lucy?"

"Lucy, can I fix your pony tail?"

Lucy nods her head and allows Lindsay to gently remove the fuzzy elastic and redo it.

"Hmm you have two here Lucy, mind if I give you piglets?" Lindsay asks and both Lucy and Danny look at her in wonder.

"Pigtails..." Danny mumbles.

"Pigets..." Lucy tries as she looks at Danny and he nods his head.

"Piglets Danny," Lindsay teases.

"Sure, why not?" Danny shrugs and Lucy claps her hands in agreement.

"Yeah daddy's not very good at that," Danny looks at Lucy who looks back at him with a scrunched face. "Squirt."

"By the way I do like your bike, have you always wanted to be a mechanic."

"Nah had wanted to be a professional baseball player at one time. Was good in college; got scholarships and all but ruined my arm and then I was hit with reality; my future with fame and wealth gone. Since I loved bikes and being around them, I started working for my brother. I want my own garage where I can fix bikes and then sell some also. You know ones that are really fancy and such."

"Sounds like a worthwhile goal."

"Kinda like being an animal doctor."

"If you call me Dr. Doolittle you'll be in big trouble," Lindsay teases and Danny smiles. "I'll have to work on getting my degree at night as I can't afford to go to school full time," she huffs. "But I have a schedule and am hoping to stick to it. So you must be pretty close with your brother then?"

"Ah we fight like all brother's do but in a jam I know he's got my back," Danny frowns as his mind wanders to the current mess his brother now seems to be getting himself into.

"Danny?" Lindsay questions when his face turns serious.

"I think Lucy has to go to the bathroom," Danny looks at her, quickly replacing his frown with a half smile. _I just met this girl, I can't unload my family crap to her right now,_ he convinces himself. _I don't want to scare her away._ "Be right back."

Lindsay watches Danny lift Lucy from the chair and carry her toward the parent's backroom and sighs contentedly. She never would have imagined even wanting to be this attracted to a man with a kid; but after hearing his story and spending time with both of them, she knows she wants more. _I like him_, her brain offers. _I wonder what he thinks of me?_

* * *

"Well?" Stella asks halfway through their meal.

"Best steak I have had in a long. Even this um...seafood sauce is good."

"But I'll bet when you first saw it on the steak you wanted to send it back?" Stella teases and Mac agrees. "Have to break you out of the hungry man frozen dinner mold. Which by the way we are doing right after this."

"Stella, you have put yourself out enough today. Trust me, when I get my Jeep tomorrow, the first place I'll stop is the market and get some real food."

"Tired of my company?" She wonders and Mac looks up in shock.

"No not at all. But I wasn't sure you really wanted to...well it's kinda late and..."

"I suppose you're right," she nods and Mac feels his heart sink instantly.

_Did I just screw up_? He can't help but ask himself. _Damn I think I did!_

"So the day we well kinda first met, who was Vince?"

"What?"

"Well you were angry with someone named Vince," Mac starts, hoping to deflect the conversation away from his own misgivings about spending time with her.

"Vince is one of our junior case workers. Got a good head on his shoulders most of the time and deals with children really well; he was an orphan also, just like me," she tells him with a strained smile. "But sometimes he rushes into situations and doesn't read all the case notes. I am very detailed and sometimes he likes to rush through and this time it nearly cost him. When you saw me we just finished a heated argument and I needed some space."

"I can tell that you take your work very seriously. I am the same."

"Really?"

"On my first day I threatened the three cadets who locked me in the small room," Mac smirks.

"How did you get out? I doubt you called for help."

"Kicked the door until it opened," he replies with a slight frown. "Trust me I am not a violent person or anything but was just I guess angry at the time. Most of the time I'm laid back and easy going."

"Good to know," Stella mentions with a soft tone, as her brain was quick to remind her of Frankie's temper. _He's not like Frankie!_ Her brain quickly reminds her. They talk a bit more about work and such before dinner finally came to an end and it was time to head back to the car and head for home.

Mac glances over at Stella and frowns. He did tell her that he'd do his own shopping tomorrow but now wonders if he just made a mistake. _Should I ask her to help me shop tomorrow? No that would be really lame!_ He mentally scolds himself. However as they near a bookstore another idea pops into his head.

"Do you mind if we stop at that bookstore?"

"Don't mind at all," Stella answers as she directs her car toward their new destination. "Looking for anything in particular?"

"A cookbook, remember?"

Stella just smiles at his answer and then walks with him into the bookstore. She notices Mac looking around with a lost expression and then her with a help me glance. _Oh doesn't he know that lost look turns me on_?

"What?" Mac asks as he notices her odd expression.

"You look lost."

"I am; didn't expect this store to be so big. Have you been here before?"

"Many times. Come with me," she states as she loops her arm in his and leads him in the direction of the cookbooks. Once again his warm scent is starting to play games with her brain and she has to remind herself they just met and nothing is going to happen overnight.

"Where are we going?"

"To the naughty section," she flirts and his face instantly flushes.

"Oh I um...might be overdressed for the occasion," he tries to flirt in return.

"Trust me you're dressed just fine. Pretty great by the way."

"Thanks," he mumbles with a smile.

Mac smiles at Stella's playful nature; carefully committing to memory every second he spends in her company, not wanting to miss a thing. The arm she's still latched onto is now warmer than the other and as she leans in close to direct his attention to where she wants, his face warms instantly.

"Here we go," Stella mentions as she leads him into a vast area with a multitude of various cookbooks from all over the world; all types of cuisine. "What do you like?"

_I like you,_ Mac's brain replies instantly. Thankfully it's inside as he doesn't want to scare here away, anymore than he fears he might have with earlier remarks. And while, when it comes to talking to a room full of strangers about any type of weapon, he can handle; trying to grow a something further with an amazing woman like Stella has him completely lost. She keeps him guessing at every turn and he knows he's going to have to up his game.

"Well I am no Iron Chef or anything," Mac frowns and Stella looks at him in wonder. "What?"

"You like Iron Chef?"

"When I was at home, my mom insisted on something benign at dinner time; when we had come back from visiting dad, while he was still in the hospital or even at home and both were too tired to talk. So it was either the cooking channel or some women's network with really sappy chick flicks. Most of the time I drowned out the cooking stuff but always got a kick out of Iron Chef," Mac smiles. "Sometimes my mom and I would place a friendly wager on who would win, either the Iron Chef or the challenger."

"Sounds like fun."

"Now you are being kind," Mac frowns.

"Mac?"

"A grown man, betting on a TV show with his mom?"

"I am more interested in that stuff than anything else. It makes you, well you," she assures him with a gentle squeeze of his arm.

Mac rewards her with a warm smile. "Do you ever watch Iron Chef?" He dares to ask.

"All the time. Like the new guy Michael Symon."

"Yeah most women do," Mac huffs and Stella laughs. "No trust me he's cool; can cook well and drives a motorcycle? I think most women would like that."

"Well I like Jeeps myself," she winks and Mac feels his face warm. But before she can allow any silence to develop, Stella gently drags Mac toward a very colorful display and then stops.

"Women's weekly cookbooks? Are you serious?" Mac asks in shock. "This is for well...women?"

"Put your masculine ego away," Stella warns as she detaches herself from his arm and reaches for one called Basics. "See every page is illustrated, the ingredients are simple and...this stuff you can actually make."

"But..." Mac tries to protest.

"Seriously if you die from malnutrition because you were too stubborn to take my simple suggestion, I'll find you in the afterlife and make you sorry," she teases and Mac chuckles.

However, as he slowly flips through the pages he has to admit that it has things he can actually see himself making; simple meals from regular ingredients, and looks up at her with a warm smile.

"I'll buy it," he concedes and she grins widely. "You look like the Cheshire cat right now."

"Can I say I told you so?" Stella teases.

"Sure."

"Anything else you want to try since you are feeling so adventurous?" She dares. "How about a BBQ one?"

"Well that I can do," Mac resigns as he takes the second book from her fingers.

"Excellent! Can't wait to try it!"

"Better hold off on the compliments and see if I burn our apartment down first," Mac laments. "I mean we all might be homeless in a few days." _Did she just offer to try whatever I make?_

Stella just rolls her eyes and then reaches for a Mediterranean cookbook. "Love Greek food."

"Are you Greek?" Mac wonders.

"Part Greek, part Italian," she admits, her eyes still in the book. "Don't have this one though."

"Do you want it?"

"Oh I have enough," Stella huffs as she puts the book back. With her back turned, Mac quickly reaches for the book and then stuffs it under his arm with the other one. And as they linger in the food section, Mac knows one thing for sure; when he finally masters even one simple meal, she'll be the first dinner guest he'll invite to try it.

* * *

"You can't be serious, Sean Avery is an ass!" Jessica lightly argues as her and Flack wait for their dessert.

"Okay so when he's not mouthing off about..."

"Mouthing off? You mean degrading women."

"Right. So besides all that, then he can play well."

"The Dallas Stars fired him, let's not forget that. The Rangers..." Jessica starts and then stops, looking at him with a sheepish frown.

"What?" Flack asks quickly.

"Your expression, I guess I get heated up over some stuff and...sorry Don, not very ladylike," she frowns as she leans back in her chair.

"Jessica, I'm not mad," he insists. "Just the opposite."

"Really?"

"Enough to want to kiss you right now," he admits with a slight tinge of heat in his face.

Jessica looks at him in shock and feels her own face flush and can't help but offer a warm smile. "Thanks for putting my mind at ease."

"Well most guys won't admit this out loud, but we are more than happy when girls take a _real_ interest in sports and can talk to us on our level. More than impressive when you trash talk, well within reason."

"Well since we are offering confessions," Jessica smiles. "It's nice to know that I can offer my strong opinions on hockey and know I won't be laughed or thought less of. Oh you're a girl, what do you know about hockey?" She teases. "You only like him cuz he's cute."

"Sydney Crosby?"

"Okay so he's cute and play well. Besides Alex the Great isn't cute but I like him."

"Every true hockey fan does," Flack counters. "Doesn't count."

"Fine," Jessica smiles.

"So will any of your volunteer school activities cut into hockey night?"

"Oh right, Hockey Night in Manhattan, hosted by Don Flack. You know that sounds like fun. Especially if you and Danny do the whole Don Cherry, Ron McLean bit," Jessica lightly laughs. But as she ponders the things she's volunteered for, her smile turns to a frown. "Yeah a few events might. But we had to pick something each month. I tried to pick a few weekend events so I wouldn't have too many late nights during the week, but when those happen I usually drive instead of taking the subway."

"And you guys have on site security and such?" Flack queries.

"Well for most events, there isn't just one teacher alone; so I'll have always someone to walk me to my car."

"Just not that James fellow."

"Why not James?" Jessica asks in shock.

"Don't trust the quiet ones."

"Oh that's just cop talk," Jessica teases as Gino returns with the bill. She quickly hands him her VISA before Flack has a chance to protest.

"Just be careful around him," Flack lightly warns.

Gino returns with the bill and then they slowly head back outside toward Flack's car.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"I think Danny and I are going to check out a garage for sale," Flack explains as he holds the door for Jessica to get inside and then hurries around to his own door and gets in beside her.

"I think it's great that Danny wants to do that. I'll give him more freedom if he's the boss. You know he does very well with Lucy," Jessica comments as they head back toward their apartment; their amazing day regrettably coming to an end.

"You know when Lisa was killed we all thought for sure Danny's mom would take custody. But with all the other things she has to deal with, I guess Danny was the logical choice."

"What's Louie like?"

"Well he can be a real ass at times and sort of genuine the next. Danny and him have their problems as most siblings do but in a bind, they'll be there for each other," Flack huffs.

"And that bothers you?"

"Well sometimes Danny helps Louie when he should just keep his nose out," Flack replies. "Especially now with Lucy to consider. I'd hate to see that little girl become a ward of the state; especially considering what Stella and I deal with on a regular basis."

"Danny seems grounded, especially now. Think he's looking for a mother for Lucy?" Jessica wonders.

"He's got a specific kind of girl in mind."

"Don't you all?" Jessica throws back and Flack looks at her with raised brows.

"I suppose that true. But I think he's looking; but not at Rikki."

"Yeah Stella told me she's hot after him," Jessica smirks.

"Speaking of Stella, have you met this guy Mac, she's swooning over?"

"Swooning?" Jessica laughs.

"Hot after?" He retorts.

"Fine. And no, just heard about him. Have you met him?"

"Yeah, seems like a nice guy. Kinda quiet."

"She said that too," Jessica agrees as they near their apartment. "Well I guess this year Hockey Night in Manhattan will have a few more spectators?"

"Full house," Flack grins. "Should make things very interesting."

"Very."

* * *

Danny finishes his meal and then looks over at Lucy who is still playing with her dinner, sticking her crayons into the pasta sauce and then sucking it off when Danny wasn't looking.

"Lucy!" He finally scolds as he swipes the crayon from her fingers and puts them out of reach. Lucy strains her arms to reach them and then looks at Danny with an angry face. "I said no before. Now you lost them."

He looks at Lindsay when Lucy threatens to cry and frowns. "I really don't want to appear mean but..."

"Danny I heard you tell her twice already," Lindsay sets his mind at ease. "While I do hate to see such a sad face next to me, I have to stand by a parent when they are offering kind and correct discipline."

"Good to know," Danny replies as he looks at Lucy who is trying to decide whether to cry or scream. "No sucking crayons. They are dirty."

"...ant dem dadda..." Lucy moans as she tries to grab them again.

"Okay so someone is getting tired and needs to go home to sleep. Way past your bedtime," Danny warns as he motions for the bill.

"Danny, I can pay my own," Lindsay tries.

"Well I figure since you so nicely put up with us; and since we really did enjoy your company, it's my treat. Right Lucy?"

Lucy looks at Lindsay and shakes her head no, making both adults laugh.

"Oh really?" Danny pokes Lucy in the side. The little girl's face turns from a frown into a smile as Danny's fingers poke her once more, eliciting a laugh. She tries to pull his fingers away to get him to stop, but he pokes her other side and she laughs again.

"She has a great laugh," Lindsay notes.

"Gets it from her mother," Danny replies as he pulls out his wallet and hands Gino some cash. "Thanks G-man see you next time."

"Bye Danny and Lucy. It was nice to meet you Lindsay; hope to see you again."

"Likewise."

Lindsay watches Danny pull Lucy from her child seat and pull her jacket on and zip it up before the three of them take their leave and head back outside. Lindsay pulls her jacket closer and offers Danny a strained smile.

"Probably pretty quiet back home huh," Danny mentions as he finally picks up Lucy into his arms and settles into carry her for the rest of the way home.

"Define quiet," she retorts with a slight nervous laugh. "I guess Billings would be considered quiet to here; but at home there was always lots to listen to. My brother and I are very close," she explains. "Just like yours would have your back in a jam I know mine would also. But it's not the quiet that I need to get used to Danny, it's...well everything else. Fending for myself I guess, new job, new city, new friends. Speaking of which, what is the Hawkes place like? I know KaSaundra and she's very classy but I don't know Sheldon. Only met him once. What's he like?"

"Sheldon is a cool guy. Very down to earth despite his knowledge. Their place is very modern and expensive looking, but I figure anyone that will allow Lucy have free reign, within reason of course, is salt of the earth."

"So then I should have not much to be nervous over?"

"Nah," Danny confirms. "You'll like them."

"Just not sure what to bring."

"For what? You're invited for dinner?"

"But I never show up empty handed. When you are invited out, do you show up empty handed?"

"I'm supposed to bring somethin' each time?" Danny asks in shock and she gently touches his arm and chuckles.

"Yes. Even a bottle of wine."

"How about a six pack?"

"If you have one."

"I do, want to see it?" He grins and she shakes her head and smiles.

_Oh I'd like to see it alright, he has a great body_, her brain offers.

"Right so wine huh..." Danny counters with a cough as they near the entrance to their apartment.

"Home sweet home," Lindsay whispers.

"Finally, my arm is staring to break," Danny huffs as he follows Lindsay inside.

"Thanks for today," Lindsay offers as they get into the elevator. "I had fun."

"Are you sure?" Danny asks in some hesitation. _Is she telling me the truth? Or just trying to save my ego? _

"Yes I'm sure."

"I don't always have Lucy and it's not really how I expected to spend an afternoon getting to know you," Danny confesses as they elevator stops on Lindsay's floor. "So maybe next time we can do something more grown up? Say just the two of us? Next Saturday?"

Lindsay looks at him in shock, almost afraid to answer. _Did he just ask me out again?_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so how did you like their dinner's out? Anxious to see what happens on Sunday? Dinner at the Hawkes, some tension for Stella and an outing for Danny and Don? Please review and let me know.

**PS**: Promise of Tomorrow updated well tomorrow! lol


	8. Emails, Gossip & Sunday Brunch

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 8 - Emails, Gossip & Sunday Brunch**

**PS THIS JUST IN AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER A SPOILER ALERT THAT TV GUIDE ANSWERED MY FRIENDS QUESTION TO CLEAR UP THIS ADAM/STELLA MISTAKE!**

* * *

The drive back to their apartment is spent once again mostly Stella talking about the area they are in and Mac asking questions to get some bearings as to where he is and how to get around.

"Trust me, I'll find my way home tomorrow," Mac assures her as they near their apartment. "Besides it has GPS."

Stella smiles as they near the underground parking lot; her mind now wondering how they end the night. _I don't expect a goodnight kiss but I sure want a taste of those lips very soon. Should I kiss him? On the cheek? Or a hug? Handshake? _Stella gives herself a mental headshake as she brings the car to a stop.

"You know if you need anything for food, there is a great market right close by," Stella mentions as she locks her car and they head for the elevator.

"Mrs. Hammerback gave me a small area map. I think she feels sorry for me."

"Trust me Mac, she's motherly toward all of us."

"Good to know, because I don't like pity."

"Faced much of that?"

"Mostly after my father died."

"Maybe they actually cared about you," Stella gently suggested.

"Oh some did," he replies, looking at her with a sideways smile as they get into the elevator. Mac shoves his hands in his pockets, the plastic book bag still attached to his wrist and looks down. _Do I kiss her goodnight? But this is only our first date together? I'd like a kiss but don't want to seem too forward and scare her away._ He remembers that Sid told him to be natural and go with what feels best for the situation. _A hug? No that's lame_.

"Well good luck tomorrow," Stella offers as the elevator comes to a halt on their floor and they slowly get out. "I really like your Jeep."

"I'm glad. So then if I offered you a ride in it next weekend, you'd accept?" He asks with some hesitation.

"I would love that."

"Course I don't know where to go but..." his voice trails off in a small nervous laugh.

"I have an idea, do you trust me?"

"Have so far," Mac retorts as they near her front door.

"Since I doubt you'll venture out on your own very much around the base and since I know there are some really cool places to see and eat over there, why don't we head out that way? It'll give me a chance to see where you work; since you already know where I work and you might feel more at ease in that area at least."

"Actually I like that idea," Mac agrees as they stop in front of her door. "Stella, thank you for today. For your help and kindness. I really did appreciate..." he starts only to have her plant a quick warm kiss on his rough cheek. He looks at her in surprise.

"Just had to stop some of those formalities," she tells him and he relaxes a little.

"Not very good around women," he frowns. "Too many years around men."

"Well I think you did great today Mac and I had a lot of fun, so thank you for the great company."

"You're welcome. So have fun tomorrow?" Mac offers as he looks at her nervously. _She just kissed me_!_ Will I even want to wash my face tonight? Do I kiss her back?_

"Oh I will," she grins as she turns the key in her door lock, not wanting him to feel any more pressure than she knows he already does. But when Mac lingers she looks at him in wonder. "Mac?"

Then before she can react, Mac leans in and returns the favor by planting a warm kiss on her cheek. "Thank you again for today. Goodnight Stella," he tells her, his heart racing.

"Goodnight Mac."

Mac, as per his usual, waits until she closes her door before letting himself into his own apartment and closing the door for the night. He looks down at the cookbook in his hands, the one he managed to actually pay for without her knowing; hoping to leave it as a surprise thank you when she's out tomorrow night. He catches his own reflection in the hallway mirror; his grin still hasn't left and the place on his cheek where she kissed, he knows he'll leave untouched until the morning. _I wonder what she thought of my kiss?_

"Today was amazing," he mumbles to himself as he puts the two books on the counter and then heads for his computer to send his mother a quick update.

_'Mom, today was amazing. You always told me that I would meet a girl that I would hit it off with right away and I think I have finally found her. I know you didn't like Peyton but I think you'll like Stella. I really like her. I bought a Jeep today and yes I was behaved. I think she likes me too as she kissed me on the cheek just now before we parted. That's a good sign right? I kissed her back, hopefully it wasn't too soon. Mr. Hammerback gave me a few pointers and they actually worked. Just kinda nervous about how to keep her interested in the long run. I'm not exciting or anything. How do you keep a woman interested? Especially one like Stella? She's beautiful, funny, smart, keeps me guessing; did I mention beautiful? Help! Gotta get some sleep. I pick up my Jeep tomorrow and then some groceries. She helped me pick out a basics and BBQ cookbook. Plus we have another date next Saturday. Do you think she'd like me to try to make her dinner? Bye for now. Love Mac.'_

And as he gets ready for bed, Mac can't help but wonder if Stella's night ended as his did; happy and wanting more. _Goodnight Stella, _he whispers as he finally pushes himself into bed and tries to get some sleep, his lips displaying a permanent grin well into the night.

Stella meanwhile, looks at her face in the mirror as she applies some detangler to her curls and notices her cheeks are still pink and her lips curled.

_Not very good around women_, he had confessed to her. Something that actually endeared him to her all the more. "That and the fact he's hot!" She teases her own reflection in the mirror. Today was better than she could have hoped for and wonders what next weekend will hold. She had started the day not really expecting much other than to get to know a seemingly great guy a little better.

"Certainly didn't expect to kiss him. But didn't expect him to kiss me," she confesses to her reflection as she finishes with her hair and then heads into the bedroom to get changed for the night. But even those few seconds where his lips connected with her face sent small shockwaves to her brain and she wonders what a full on mouth kiss would feel like. "Probably amazing," she whispers as she starts to get ready for bed. _Maybe next weekend? For sure next weekend, her brain tells her!_

Mac was so different, even right from the start, from the past few guys she has dated. Quiet and unassuming but when he started to open up she saw a whole different side of him; a side that she just wanted to see more and more of. From his demeanor around the Jeep sellers; strong and not backing down when confronted, to warm and caring when around the meal time to playful in the bookstore. She smiled when his faced turned red when she had mentioned the _naughty section_ of the bookstore; and he countered with the clothing remark. _He'd look good in nothing,_ her brain offers an inward sigh as she changes into her pajamas.

Knowing she probably won't see him tomorrow, Stella settles in her brain all the highlights from the day she just spent with a man she could see herself falling for. _Goodnight Mac,_ she whispers to herself before turning off the light and finally getting some sleep.

* * *

Lindsay looks at Danny and knows there is no way she can say no. "I think I would like that very much. But to be honest Danny, I really enjoyed being around Lucy, she's a great little girl. You should be proud of what you've done so far."

"Well I'm glad you said yes," Danny replies as the doors open for her to get off the elevator. "Have fun at the Hawkes tomorrow. Don't forget to bring somethin'."

"Yeah my six pack," she teases and Danny's grin widens. "Have fun with Don and thanks again for today."

Lindsay allows the elevator doors to close before she offers a child like squeal of delight into the air. She hurries to her apartment and lets herself inside; wondering if her nosy neighbor, Rikki, was watching to see when she got home. Wishing she had someone to brag about tonight's events, she heads for the phone, knowing it's not to late call to call her mom.

"Good to hear your voice Lindsay; I miss you," her mother offers.

"I miss you too mom."

"How was your first week? I get bits and pieces from Clint but you know how his attention span can be sometimes."

"It was fine. A little unnerving the first few days and then coming home alone was...well it was hard," Lindsay huffs as she slumps down in a nearby chair.

"Are your lock your doors while you're driving right? I mean it's not the same as..."

"Mom, I have been to a big city before," Lindsay rolls her eyes as pushes some honey blond curls off her face. "Just still so quiet here all alone."

"Well I guess after all the daily chaos that goes on around here, I'd say it's quiet there," her mother lightly laughs. "I do miss you Lindsay, and I worry."

"I miss you too," Lindsay sighs. "I really like Dr. Chan. I met his wife Christina the other day; she's also a veterinarian and Asian and very nice. Dresses really well. She runs their other clinic in Brooklyn. I am invited over to KaSaundra's tomorrow so she can introduce me to two other women my age who also live in this apartment, so I am excited about that."

"Met any boys yet?"

"_Boys_?" Lindsay counters.

"Men, same thing."

"Mom, I just moved here."

"Lindsay?"

"Well there is one really cute guy in my building, but not sure yet. I'll let you know. I haffa go mom, just wanted to call and give you a quick hello."

"Dad says hi," her mother informs her with her own heavy sigh. "I miss you sweetheart, please be careful; you know I worry."

"I will. I love you mom."

"I love you too."

Lindsay hangs up with her mom and then heads over to her computer to send a message to her brother.

_'Clint, spent most of the day with Danny Messer. Remember the hot guy I was telling you about? The one with the kid? It's his niece and he gained custody of her when his sister died and named him legal guardian. Anyway, I was at the park today reading my stuff for night school and guess who I ran into? Well we hit it off and his niece/daughter, whatever, played for a few minutes and then just as he asked me to join them for dinner, that chick Rikki showed up. She was pleasant but I doubt I'll walk down any dark alley's with her. lol...she's not that bad and I can't fault her as if the situation was reversed I'd be jealous over Danny also. Jealous? Okay that sounded wrong as I just met him. But dinner believe it or not was fun. Lucy is a doll. And he asked me if I wanted to go out with him again, just the two of us? I said yes! Well I gotta get some sleep. Any advice or comments? Just talked to mom by the way, didn't tell her about Danny as I don't think she's ready to handle it just yet. What do you think? Nite, Linds.'_

With a smile on her face at the thought of another date with Danny, a _more grown up_ outing as he had put it, she hurries to get ready for bed; very pleased the day ended better than it started.

Danny carefully places Lucy on her soft bed and smiles as the child stirs but doesnt waken. He quickly changes her into her pajamas and smiles.

"I hope you liked Lindsay," he whispers as he plants a warm kiss on her cheek before he heads into his living room to unwind a little before calling it a night. He flips to the speed channel and allows whatever motocross event is on to try dull his senses from his busy day. "I sure did."

He had figured the past few days when Lindsay's attitude had cooled down that he'd never have another chance. But when she told him she was told by _others_ that Lucy was his daughter and it was inferred, Lucy's mother Lisa was his wife, he could now understand her odd behavior and actually admired her more for not flirting with a married man.

And while Lindsay never told her who had misled her like that, he was thankful KaSaundra Hawkes had offered the truth. Seeing her around Lucy was so refreshing. Being a parent already, Rikki was sometimes overbearing when she babysat and his mother sometimes smothered Lucy with too much attention; his brother was out of the question. As much as he loved his brother, there was no way he'd ever let him be alone with Lucy.

"They'd probably burn the place down together," he chuckles to himself as he reaches for the remote to turn off the TV; his eyes more tired than he thought. He pushes himself back up and heads toward his bedroom, his head still filled with Lindsay's laughter and his mind offering images of her warm smile.

"So she said yes to an adult date," Danny mumbles as he pushes himself into his bed. He puts his glasses aside and checks the child monitor to ensure it's on before he turns off the light. "Now where on earth do I take her?"

* * *

"So after today can you speak some French?" Jessica wonders as they slowly walk toward the elevator in the Parcade.

"Ah qui?" Flack tries and Jessica smiles.

"Well not bad."

"I think in addition to the translator thingy one of those French/English dictionaries might work also," he smirks as enter the elevator. "So what time is the dinner at Sheldon's tomorrow?"

"You mean KaSaundra's?" Jessica counters and Flack just shakes his head.

"Yes ma'am."

"Dinner time. So I'll be able to finish grading my essay's, get a few things to take over there and then meet this new girl Lindsay Monroe. Pretty brave girl to just up and move from Montana to New York. Where are you and Danny going tomorrow?"

"He's still looking to get his own garage so apparently there is a place not far from here with pretty descent traffic and has a good reputation. The owner wants to retire and has no sons to take over."

"Daughters?"

"To run a mechanic's garage?" Flack asks in some disbelief and Jessica shoots him a warning glance and he quickly recants. "Yeah none of those either."

"Because women can be heavy duty mechanics just like men."

"Noble profession."

"But?" She challenges.

"Not as noble as teaching."

"Oh very smooth," Jessica smiles as they near her floor.

"Thought so too," he smirks.

However, when the elevator doors open, she expects to be getting off alone and is pleasantly surprised when Flack follows her.

"Just gotta see you to the door," he mentions in a low tone. "Mother taught me that."

"Smart woman," Jessica gently whispers as she reaches for her key. But when she turns around she doesn't realize that Flack is standing only a few inches away and bumps right into him, his arms automatically curling around her. She looks up into the blue eyes before her, her heart racing and offers a warm smile.

Flack leans in closer and gently brushes her warm lips with his before pulling back. He had wanted to offer more, but wasn't sure it was too soon and so decided to play it safe.

"Thank you for today," he tells her warmly. "I had a great time."

"Me too. Have fun tomorrow."

He waits until she enters her apartment before turning and heading for the stairwell; needing that small bit of exercise to wear of some sexual tension; even being that close for a few seconds was enough to feel emotions stirring inside. _I hope she did have fun today,_ he ponders as he reaches his floor. And while he still thinks that James Caulfield is a threat, he chalks it up to a small feeling of jealousy and nothing more. _Can't have her think I'm some kind of paranoid, control freak_.

He enters his quiet apartment, his lips still displaying a smile about the day's events. Jessica did surprise him, however. He had a year ago, dated another teacher but found her to be very high on herself and her education. Jessica's intelligent shone through all day, but she never drew attention to the fact that was smarter or bragged about her obvious accomplishments. Her down to earth appeal was something he was falling in love with.

He was more than intrigued by her stance toward his favorite sport. And while she was a mild Rangers fan, loved the fact that she didn't back down or cave when he pressured her about her own favorite team. _Will make for some interesting bets this season_, she had stated with a playful tone. _Hmm more than money as the pot?_ His lips curls into another smile as his brain offers images he needs to quickly put aside for now.

He loved seeing her interact with the students and could see why some of them labeled her their favorite teacher. "She'd be mine too."

He changes into something to sleep in and then finally slumps down into his waiting bed. He whispers her name as he finally succumbs to darkness; pleasant dreams only to be offered.

Jessica finally pushes herself away from the door she was leaning against, her face still warm from his kiss and heads into her bedroom to get ready for the night. Stella had told her that Don was afraid he wouldn't measure up in the education department. _Why did he think he had anything to worry about_, her mind wonders. His playful, witty banter throughout the day had been more than enought to grow her interest; his good looks aside.

He had been very attentive today, listening to all she offered on the tour and adding side snippets of his own when he found an exhibit he could actually understand. _This is French_? He had asked; the expression on his face had made her laugh.

She did wonder about his reaction to James. _Jealous already? Or something more?_ How could he be jealous, they weren't a couple? But then that might mean that his instincts about James were correct. Did she really have to fear him?

"That's just silly," Jessica chides as she climbs into bed. "There is nothing wrong with James."

So she just chalks it up to primal male jealousy and tries not to give it another thought. Her brain focuses on their next heated discussion on hockey and that makes her grin grow wider. He was surprised by her strong opinions but was happy that he seemed more than delighted in her interest in the same sport as him. A game or two in person would be more than acceptable and for that she didn't mind dipping into some of the extra spending money her mother still sends her. _Plus I'm sure I can come up with an interesting bet or two_. With that happy thought she finally turns off the light and prepares to get some much needed rest.

"Oh I'll have lots to tell Stella tomorrow. Maybe over brunch," she murmurs to herself in the darkness. But she remembers that Stella also had a date of sorts with her new man, Mac Taylor, and was now wondering how that also went. "Lots to talk about."

* * *

Not really sleeping still through the whole night, Mac awakes early Sunday morning with a smile still firmly planted on his lips. He doesn't really think he'll see Stella today, but even if there is a chance he'll pass her in the hallway has his mind racing with anticipation. He wonders if it's wise to have fallen so easily; especially since his last romantic encounter left him wondering if he'd ever find true love. Peyton didn't love him though, of that much he was sure. She was a doctor in London and he had to visit her on one occasion to get fixed up. Sure there was initial sparks but the few times after that, she seemed only to want to have sex and not venture out in public.

"Maybe she was ashamed of me?" He ponders with a frown. However the thought that he and Stella would spend next Saturday visiting the area around the base quickly pushed his morbid thoughts of Peyton out of his mind as it should be and replaced them with amazing thoughts of the new person in his life. Anxious to see if his mother replied, Mac pushes himself out of bed and hurries into his living room, pushing his computer on. While it boots up, he heads for his modest kitchen and starts up his small coffee maker that he managed to get into his army duffel bag.

"I need to get some new clothes also," he marks down on a list on his fridge. He wanders back to his computer and sure enough there is an email waiting from his mother.

_'I'm very happy for you son. I can tell you must have been smiling when you wrote the email. If you happen to get a picture in the next couple of weeks, send one to me. I'm glad you met a new female friend, any male friends? As for keeping her interested, don't always sell yourself short. You have done that ever since Peyton sent you that damn letter and your father wasn't here to tell you to forget about her. You always listened to him more on those kinds of things. Peyton wasn't worth your time and love my son; you deserve someone who is going to love you for you and all the great things you have to offer. Wipe that frown off your face, yes you have great things to offer. Much like your father who was also very loyal and dedicated; you are kind, caring, compassionate and loving. But I am not going to pump up your ego either; you also need to trust in yourself a bit more and put away some of that emotional insecurity you are so fond of. Stella sounds wonderful. Don't second guess her this soon, she kissed you right? Bet you didn't wash your face last night. Where are you going next Saturday? I think you cooking for her would impress her very much; just start with something basic. Trust me son, she'll be more than pleased with any effort you put forth, so save yourself the headache of trying to Master something at Iron Chef level. Since you said she suggested the outing next Saturday, the date after that will be your turn. Find out something she's interested in and take her. Does she know you play guitar? That'll keep her hooked for sure. With your looks and talent? Mac why are you worried? While I am happy you like it there, I do miss you here. Not used to looking at two empty chairs across from me now. Might ask your Aunt Judy to move in. I know she can be trying at times, but I am not used to this silence. Well my son, take care of yourself and call me or write when you can. Be careful picking up the Jeep today and send me a picture of it when you can. What else did you look at in the bookstore? Love mom.'_

Mac finishes reading his mother's email and offers a heavy sigh at her words of loneliness. When he had first told her about the job in New York, she was devastated. But she put on a brave face and told him that it would now give him an excuse to come and visit; one of the reason's he took the apartment that had offered a den. But her words about Stella and her encouragement about making her dinner, have him finally feeling that he could face that step without fear of being rejected or wondering if she would want to see him again.

He finally hears the coffee maker stop perking and heads back into the kitchen. Stella said there was a market right close by and so after pouring himself a cup of coffee, heads back into his living room and finds the map that Mrs. Hammerback gave him. He had received under his door the flyer about the pot luck from Mrs. Hammerback and now wonders how he'll do in a large group setting.

"I met Don Flack," he mumbles to himself as he takes a sip of his coffee. He heads back to his computer to type his mother a reply.

_'Mom, thanks for the ego boost, I needed it. Just don't want to screw this one up. And yes I have met, well one other guy that lives in this apartment. Don Flack. Stella said he's a cop and he works close to where she does. Oh, she's a child case worker, sorry did I tell you that before? Well I'll try to get a picture but she's a bit shorter than me, amazing green eyes, golden brown curly hair, perfect skin and an amazing body. Yes I noticed. I am invited to an apartment pot luck in a few weeks so I should meet a few other people that live here, maybe a few other single guys, so don't worry. Gotta run. I have to get my Jeep and then a few other things. I also need new clothes. And no I won't ask Stella to come with me; I think I'd die of embarrassment if she thought I couldn't even shop for myself. As much as I too find Aunt Judy annoying I think it's a good idea. I'll write more when I can. Love Mac.'_

With that Mac pushes himself up once again and heads into his bedroom to change; a new Jeep waiting for his purchase. Stella had told him that she too likes to get up early. "I wonder what she does in the morning? I wonder if she thinks of me?" He asks himself and then laughs. "Yeah right, you wish Mac," he continues his one man conversation. "You just met her." But regardless if she thinks of him or not; he knows that today, barely a minute will go by without her being on his mind. So with a heavy sigh he heads back into his bedroom to dress for the day and then head to get his Jeep.

* * *

"Dadda!" Lucy's sad wail instantly pulls Danny from his sleep.

"Luucy," he drawls as he pushes himself out of the warm bed and stumbles in her direction. He rounds the corner to see her sitting up in bed with a sad face. "What is it sweetie?"

"Momma," she moans with wet eyes and his heart breaks. "..insy"

"What?" Danny asks as he heads into her room and sits down on the bed beside her.

"...indsy" she tries again and Danny looks at Lucy in shock.

"Lindsay?" He questions and Lucy nods her head. "You miss Lindsay?"

"Momma."

"Yeah she does kinda look like your mom," Danny huffs. "Sorry sweetie." He glances over at the clock on her dresser and frowns; knowing it's too early to wake Don, but too late to go back to bed. He turns back to her with a kind smile. "Want to come with daddy and uncle Don to go see some places daddy wants to buy for a business?"

Lucy scrunches her face at the question; showing obvious innocence in her lack of understanding. Then without a word, pushes herself out from under the covers and heads toward a collection of dolls on the floor and plops herself down to play with them. Danny watches as she picks up two dolls and starts them talking to each other and smiles.

_Lindsay, _his mind offers. Lucy had seen Lindsay yesterday and now wonders how hard it will be on Lucy for him to express interest or even start seeing on a regular basis a woman who looks just like her dead mother. "Oh what have I done?" He moans as he flops onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. He feels Lucy tugging at the bed covers and offers her a strong arm and she climbs back up.

"Come here squirt," he teases as he pulls her onto his chest and wraps both arms around her so she can't leave.

"...et go dadda..." Lucy protests as she struggles in vain to free herself.

Danny pokes her in the side and she laughs once again. But when she stops moving he's quick to question why. "Lucy?"

"Batoom..." she gently moans, having been taught by her mother and now grandmother that when she needs to use the bathroom she needs to vocalize it.

"Comin' right up."

Danny lifts her into the air and carries her to the bathroom. He takes off the training diaper and puts her onto the toilet seat and then hurries back to her bedroom to get some clean underwear and hurries back. As he waits he looks at his frown in the mirror. _Do you know what you are doing with Lindsay_, his brain questions. He glances down at Lucy who is now sitting and humming to herself and offers a weak smile. _God I wish Lisa was here, things would be so much easier_, he laments inside.

"Done dadda..." Lucy looks up and states.

"Good girl," he praises and she smiles. A few months ago he would have thought himself nuts for praising a child after it went to the bathroom, but he was told that praise would help her self esteem so now it was second nature, seeing her bright smile worth everything else. He washes her hands and then sets her free, washing his own and then hurrying after her.

"What does Lucy want for breakfast?"

"Futoops..."

"Fruit loops?" Danny questions and she nods her head. "Got none. Eggs?"

"Futoops..." she insists.

"Scrambled eggs?"

Lucy looks at him before finally shrugging her shoulders in agreement and he starts about his task, wondering what Lindsay's day will hold for her and how she'll fare meeting Stella and Jessica tonight.

* * *

Stella lingers in bed with a smile on her face. Her sleep had been filled with a handsome Marine, untold fantasies she hopes one day will come true.

"I wonder what Mac does when he wakes up?" She ponders as she rolls over onto her side and stares absently at the clock.

Mac had told her that he likes to keep active and when he's afforded the time, will either jog or swim. However, since he's not sure where the local gym is, running around the neighborhood would have to suffice. _But since I don't know the neighborhood very well I'll wait until I am sure I won't get lost and have to call for help,_ he had admitted in a sheepish tone; once again adding to the charm that has her smitten. But loved the look on his face when she asked for his cell phone and then added herself as a contact. _This way if you ever need a way home_, she had told him and he flashed his smile that made her weak in the knees. Then when his hand held out for hers, her heart soared.

He had talked about being close to his mother but although he did regret leaving her alone in Chicago was happy he chose the job in New York. _Have to expand my horizons_, he had told her; to which she nearly laughed at. _But Mac, you have seen more of the world than most people_, she remembers answering him. _Behind the barrel of a machine gun before you kill a native doesn't really count as time well spent in that country_, he had offered with a heavy sigh. He had told her a few stories and then stopped, telling her he was afraid to scare her away with only morbid tales. _Don't know any happy ones, war isn't happy_, he confessed.

At that moment, she wanted more than anything to give him a hug but it wasn't the right time. She still remembers the look on his face after she kissed him and smiles. "Damn he smelt good!" She states into the empty room. And although she hadn't opened up as much as he might have wanted, she knows this weekend coming will afford her that opportunity.

"I wonder if he'll use his new cookbook?"

With that thought on her mind she pushes herself out of bed and slowly heads into the bathroom. Just as she's about to turn on the shower, she hears a knock at the front door and stops her actions. "What on earth?" She asks in haste as she hurries to open it; not worrying about how she looks. She looks through the peep hole but doesn't see anyone, so pulls open the door and peers into the hallway. She hears the door to the stairwell close but just as she takes a step forward, her foot hits something and she's quick to look down.

"What?" She gently gasps as she quickly picks up the neatly wrapped package and heads back inside. She looks at the small card and pries it open; staring at the simple words with a growing smile.

_'Stella, if Iron Chef ever has auditions, you'll be ready to win. Mac.'_

With a warm smile she quickly pulls open the wrapping and stares in shock at the Mediterranean cookbook in her hands; the one she had told Mac was her favorite in the bookstore the day before. "How did he..." her voice trails off as she opens the front cover.

_'Stella, from Mac.'_ Was all the inscription read.

"And he was worried about not knowing what to do around women?" She utters in shock as she clutches the book to her chest and heads for the front door. However, she stops just short of pulling it open. If it was him that headed into the stairwell then he wouldn't be home anyways. _Probably went to pick up his Jeep_, she rightfully surmises.

"Well I guess I know I'll be having a new guest for dinner very soon," she smiles as she heads into the kitchen. She attaches the card to her fridge with a magnet and smiles at it once more. _I like him_, her brain offers and she chuckles to herself. "A lot."

She heads back into the bathroom just as the phone rings. With her heart rate now elevated she rushes for the phone; hoping its Mac.

"Hello?"

"Stella?"

"Jessica."

"Oh gee thanks," Jessica laughs. "Thought I was Mac?"

"What? No," Stella lies, her face red and thankful her friend can't see. "What's up?"

"A lot. Want to do brunch?"

"A lot huh?"

"Yeah like your date with Mac and my date with Don."

"Give me an hour."

"See you then."

Stella hangs up with Jessica and then heads back into the bathroom to get her day finally started. She knew, that even though she might not see him in person today, Mac would still be on her mind; but with his gesture this morning, he just cemented himself inside her heart. Stella quickly finishes her shower, dries and then heads back into her bedroom to get dressed for the day. She'd spend a nice breakfast with Jessica, head to the market and then get ready to go up to the Hawkes tonight for dinner. She wishes Mac will be there but really wants to give this new girl Lindsay a chance. Besides she remembers how Mac said he hopes he makes some male friends and had told Don to talk to him if he ran into him in the hallway; which thankfully he did. "Will be nice to return the favor to this new girl. But she better not like Mac," Stella laughs to herself; not realizing that her soon to be new friend is already smitten with a neighbor of hers.

Stella enters her kitchen just as there is a knock on the door.

"Still not Mac," Jessica states and Stella rolls her eyes as he heads into her kitchen, Jessica following. Jessica heads to the fridge and instantly notices the card from Mac. "Iron Chef...what's this?" Jessica asks with a smile.

"He bought me a cookbook yesterday when we were in the bookstore," Stella replies with a wide smile.

"Well I guess with that smile you are more than taken with this Mac Taylor."

"My smile matches yours so I guess you are equally taken with Don Flack?"

"Details?"

"When is that coffee ready?"

* * *

Danny opens the door to Flack and smiles at his friend. "Didn't sleep in?"

"What's that?" Flack groans as he wanders into Danny's apartment and sees Lucy on the living room floor playing with some blocks. "Lucy!" Flack smiles as he scoops the little girl into his arms and holds her up high; making her squeal with delight.

"Unce Don..." Lucy giggles as he lets her fall and then quickly catches her again.

"She barfs and you're cleanin' up," Danny warns and Flack looks at him with a frown. "So how did it go with the professor yesterday?"

"Actually better than I thought," Flack gins as he carefully puts Lucy back on the floor and heads into the kitchen and slumps down in nearby chair, taking a cup of coffee from Danny. "The exhibit I have to admit was kinda cool; despite the fact I had to pay to see what a bunch of high school nerds can come up with."

Danny laughs at his friends words as he sits down opposite. "And the smile is for?"

"Just didn't think we'd hit it off that well. I mean Jessica's last boyfriend was trying to get his PhD in nuclear physics. Damn what the hell is that anyways?" Flack groans.

"Maybe she just wants a regular guy now. Does she like hockey?"

"A die hard Habs fan."

"Montreal, ouch," Danny winces.

"Thought so at first but then when she mentioned betting I think I'm looking forward to her wagers more than yours," Flack states and Danny just shakes his head. "Plus she can hold her own in a good debate and when she started trash talking Sean Avery, I swear I wanted to take her right there."

"Man you got it bad," Danny chuckles as he slaps Flack on the back.

"Am I the only one? Ran into Alice this morning and she said you made a new friend in the park yesterday."

"That woman is going to be the death of me," Danny frowns. "Remember that girl Lindsay I was telling you about?"

"The hot country girl from Montana who talked to you once and then ignored you? Yeah what about her?"

"It was her. She was told by someone, that I was married to a woman named Lisa and had a kid. She said she didn't want to break up a marriage so that's why she cooled off."

"Who told her?"

"Don't know but that kinda pisses me off," Danny growls as Lucy walks up to the table.

"Dadda..."

"Hey squirt," Danny smiles as he puts Lucy on his lap. "Did Lucy like Lindsay yesterday?"

"Yay," Lucy claps her hands, showing her approval. "...indsay for suppa..."

"You had her over here for dinner?" Flack asks in shock.

"No she joined us at Guy's after the park. She helped with Lucy yesterday and it just felt right."

"Did you ask her out again?"

"Did you?" Danny counters. "Yeah I did. Well sort of, I suggested something more adult and just the two of us."

"_Adult_ huh?" Flack raises his brows and laughs. "Oh and I met that new guy of Stella's, Mac Taylor, in the hallway the other day. Extended him an invitation to a few games at my place. Stella wants me to get to know him," he chuckles.

"What's he like?"

"Quiet," Flack smirks. "Stella is smitten though. I just hope after that bastard Frankie she knows what she's doing. I mean this guy kills people for a living. But she swears he's pretty nice so far."

"Should be an interesting hockey season," Danny mumbles.

"That's what I said also."

"So..." Danny starts, at he looks at Lucy with a smile and then back up at his best friend. "Shall we go?"

* * *

Lindsay finally forces her eyes all the way open and looks at the clock and groans. "Why is it so early?" She rolls onto her side but knows that falling back asleep is out of the question now that she is awake.

Actually she slept better last night than the nights before and knows it had to do with her day yesterday spent in the company of Danny Messer and his niece Lucy. When she had started dating, the last thing on her mind was a guy with a kid. That usually meant an involved ex and that was something she wasn't going to compete against.

But Lucy wasn't a product of any indiscretion on Danny's part; he inherited her for lack of a better term. And when she observed how much that little girl loved him and now called him '_dadda'_ affectionately, she couldn't fault his dead sister for making the choice she did.

Her mind trails back to the conversation she had with Danny when he found out the news.

--------  
_'I was sitting beside my mom for the will, thinking I was going to inherit like their TV or somethin' when they get to the part about Lucy. I was in shock, seriously I thought it was a joke and the lawyer made a mistake!'_

_'What did you do?' She recalls asking._

_'I looked at my mom to see if I heard correctly. She asked right away if there were any provisions and the only other option was to give Lucy to the state.'_

_'Seems kinda drastic.'_

_'That was Lisa,' he sighed. 'She always did that. But she had left a personal letter that broke mom's heart, but it basically said that mom wasn't well enough or young enough to dedicate the time in the long run and Louie was out of the question. I find it kinda funny because my mom looks after Lucy more than I do, to a degree.'_

_'Did she make the right choice? Lisa I mean?' She had asked._

_'Some days I curse her name and then I feel bad,' Danny huffed. 'But then when Lucy calls me dadda and I see what she's brought into my life and how I think it's changed me for the better, I think Lisa knew what she was doing.'_

_'I think she made the right choice,' Lindsay had told him._

_'Thanks for the vote of confidence.'  
--------_

After that they changed the subject to something more neutral but was happy that Danny even chose to share that much of himself with her.

"I guess I should get up," she mumbles to herself as she finally forces herself out of bed and slowly heads into the living room and boots up her computer. She opens one of the curtains and smiles as the warm sunshine starts to bathe her living room in golden hues.

"I think I'll walk down to the market today to get some food for tonight. Can't go empty handed," she remarks as she heads back to her computer. She remembers Danny's flirty comments about his six pack and smiles automatically. She opens her email and then a new message from her brother.

_'Linds, okay good thing you didn't tell mom, a guy with a kid to look after; you know what she'll say right? I mean I'm sure she'd like grandchildren from you, but how soon? Just don't rush into anything without thinking everything through. Okay so that sounded like dad. Where did that come from? I know I would normally say go for it, but with a kid involved just be careful. But I am happy for you and glad you made amends as now I won't have to hear about another awkward mail room story about him and that chick Rikki. Did I just call her a chick? My bad. Advice? Well if he's into bikes, and I know you like them, go to a bike show or something? I know that would be right up your alley. Oh and sex on the first adult date, not a good idea, so don't drink too much! Hmmm did I just talk to you about sex? Gross! lol On a side note, enjoy tonight. Are either of them hot? Let me know for when I come next time! Just don't tell Wendy that, she'll have my ass. And yes her and I are still dating. She still fantsises I am Bo Duke so can't complain. Talk more later. Love Clint.'_

Lindsay looks at the message and knows that her brother is concerned about Danny's current status with a child to look after, but inside she knows feelings are starting to develop and it's either embrace him and Lucy or move away; seeing him on a regular basis and trying to be plutonic would hurt too much.

"Damn real life is complicated," she groans as she heads back into the kitchen. She looks at the grocery list on her fridge and settles in her mind that after breakfast she'll head down to the market to get a few things for tonight.

* * *

**A/N**: okay so had to add in a filler chapter before the dinner and two outings up next with a case of mistaken identity and some tension. Hopefully you are all still liking it and want more. Please review and let me know. You guys rock and thanks!

**PS**: Promise of Tomorrow updated well...tomorrow! lol

**SPOILER:  
Who is Stella going to have a relationship with on this season of _CSI: NY_? — ****_Shannon  
_ADAM: **Stella won't go back to the well with Adam, executive producer Pam Veasey tells me, but you should look out for more moments of spontaneity from her. "She's not going to limit herself," Veasey says. "Her momentary enjoyable moment with Adam was one of those things. She'll be a much more aggressive, live-in-the-moment type of character."

GO SMACKED!!! So no more A/S lameness at least. Hopefully that'll include some spontinenty with our Mac. To discuss more please go to my SMACKED forum and join in the discussions. GO SMACKED!!


	9. Markets, Garages and Penthouses

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 9 - Markets, Garages and Penthouses**

* * *

"Thank you Sir," Mac smiles as he takes the keys to his Jeep and offers a firm handshake.

"Think you can find your way back home?"

"I'll be fine. Got GPS now," Mac retorts as he heads toward his new vehicle, his lips still displaying a smile. He gets inside and looks over at the passenger seat, his mind producing an image of Stella smiling back.

"Can't wait for next weekend," Mac mumbles to himself as he pushes the Jeep into traffic, his fists nervously gripping the steering wheel; praying he can really find his way back home without calling for help. "Can't seem incompetent," he tells himself in a firm tone. And as much as he'd like to get some clothes shopping done today, he's more concerned with finding his way back home and then mapping out a commuter route to work tomorrow. Not really liking the growing silence in the cabin of his new Jeep, Mac turns on the radio to add some chatter to his concerned brain.

He misses the sound of Stella's voice as she would point out various aspects of the area they were in; points of interest that she thought _he_ would enjoy, not just the ones she did. His mind thinks back to when he was wrapping the cookbook to place by her door and then wondered if she thought it childish that he didn't actually hand it to her in person or perhaps liked the fact that it was a playful gesture. With that still on his mind he calls a much needed confidence boost.

"But she didn't call me," Mac huffs. "What does that mean?"

"McCanna, don't worry so much," his mother lightly laughs a few minutes into their call. "The fact that you even thought about that surprise for her, I'm sure was a delight. As I said before women are very happy with even the smallest effort that men put forth."

"So you don't think she'll think it lame I didn't give it to her in person?" Mac wonders with a heavy frown.

"How is it that you can stand face to face with the leader of an opposing army and not think twice about killing him but you are about to have a heart attack over delivering a cookbook?" His mother gently teases. "You must _really_ like this Stella girl, more than you are letting on. Am I right?"

"No big deal I guess."

"Your father was a private man around you and I think you learned that fault to a fault of your own. To open yourself up to me and to whatever woman is worthy of you, is a sign of love and trust."

"I miss dad. Really missed him around the base this week," Mac sighs. "So many reminders of him."

"I miss him too. Judy is driving me crazy as I suspected, but at least it's good to hear another voice in the room. When are you coming back for a visit?"

"I don't get holidays right away," Mac laments. "You can come here. I'll just get an air mattress for me on and I'll sleep in the den when you come and you can take my bedroom."

"I would like that very much. And would we have a guest for dinner?"

"You want to meet her already?" Mac asks weakly and his mother just laughs.

Mac talks to his mother a bit longer and then hangs up when he nears his apartment complex. Not sure of what parking is like by the market heads into the underground lot, parks his Jeep and then heads back up. He heads for the front entrance, opens the door and bumps into Lindsay Monroe.

"Oh sorry," Mac quickly states as he allows Lindsay to exit before him.

"Should have looked where I was going."

"It's okay."

"Thanks," she replies in haste. "Do you live here?"

"Just moved in."

"Yeah me too. Lindsay Monroe."

"Mac Taylor."

"Well Mac Taylor, I am heading to the market place right now and I think it's left when you exit, is that right?"

"I think so. I was going to head there..."

"Well if you know the way, mind if I follow?" Lindsay asks with a slight frown.

"Uh sure but I don't really know my way around here. But I know a number we can call if we get lost."

"Okay," Lindsay replies with a polite smile.

Mac looks at her and offes a polite smile in return; certainly not the same grin he'd offer Stella if she was there.

"So where did you move from?" Lindsay questions as they head for the front door. She finds talking to Mac easy; but knows inside it's because she's not attracted to him and therefore not nervous. Certainly doesn't give her butterflies like Danny does.

"Chicago. You?"

"Montana," she replies with a slight laugh. "At least you moved from a relatively big city. We have like one street light in our town. Well not that bad..." she continues, not caring if she's bending his ear as they head toward the marketplace.

Mac offers a few details, not opening up like he did with Stella. And as polite as he can be toward Lindsay on the outside, on the inside his mind is now wondering what Stella is doing.

"So who else do you know in our building?"

"I know Stella Bonasera and her friend Don Flack."

"Oh that's funny because I know Danny Messer and his friend is Don Flack."

"Popular guy."

"I am meeting Stella tonight. What's she like?"

"She's great," Mac offers in haste, making Lindsay lightly laugh. "What?"

"Sounds like a nice person, can't wait to meet her now."

"You'll like her very much," Mac boasts with a warm smile; his mind displaying images of Stella. "And what is Danny like?"

"He's pretty great also," Lindsay answers with a smile and Mac just smirks. "And Don Flack?"

"Don't know him as well but I think he's nice."

"Do you know the Hawkes?" Lindsay asks as they near the marketplace.

They enter the marketplace and each go their separate ways; Mac needing staples for the week and Lindsay needing staples and food for the dinner tonight. However, both finish up at the same time and once again meet up at the front entrance.

"So is this just a coincidence?" Lindsay grins.

"Yeah I guess so," Mac replies sheepishly. But just as Lindsay offers them both a laugh, Stella and Jessica round the corner and stop to watch.

"Isn't that Mac?" Jessica queries.

"Yes it is," Stella gently frowns as she watches the young woman laughing with him; seeming at ease with the man she's attracted to. _What is going on? Mac said he didn't like to flirt and wasn't good around women? Was it all a line? Something he told me to make me want him even more?_

"Either I'm a slow shopper or you are really fast," Mac smirks.

"Are you finished?"

"All done," Mac replies as they start to head back.

Stella and Jessica push themselves out of the way and then Jessica looks at Stella in wonder. "Thought you said he was busy?"

"That's what he told me," Stella answers in a glum tone. "Said he didn't need my help shopping. Guess that's why."

"Is he with her?"

"Maybe," Stella replies with a sunken heart. "I don't want to jump to any conclusions but if they are shopping together then...damn why are all the good ones taken!" Stella looks at Jessica and huffs. "I am jumping to conclusions right?"

"Oh give him the benefit of the doubt...course it is odd," Jessica frowns.

"Odd?" Stella arches her brows.

"Very odd? Stella stop worrying."

"Right," Stella states quietly as she pushes her way toward the grocery store. _Is that his girlfriend? Maybe that's why he didn't want me to go shopping with him today? Did he really move here to be with her?_ _But he kissed me! And we have a date next weekend! What is going on? _Stella's brain raced with so many questions that she had to actually tell herself out loud to stop it. She quickly finishes collecting all her items and then goes to find Jessica.

"Oh cheer up," Jessica gives Stella's shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"Put yourself in my place. You had an amazing time with Don yesterday. What if you saw him laughing and then doing an event with another woman today? An event he said he didn't hee your help doing, even though you offered after your date? Plus he said he wanted to shop on his own. Maybe this is the reason?"

"Okay so yes I would be mad, but are you going to break up with him?"

"Break up? Technically we aren't dating," Stella huffs. "Should've sworn off men."

Jessica offers her friend a small smile, but knows inside that from all Stella went on and on about what a great guy Mac Taylor is and how they really hit it off and she kissed him goodnight; to the gift he left this morning, then to see him so easy and laughing with another, obviously single woman would hurt a little. A lot? If it was Don, it would hurt a lot.

Stella heads for the checkout her heart still heavy. _I kissed him! But he gave me the present this morning! Maybe he was just being nice to that girl?_ Why did he leave with her? Was he waiting for her? Damn it! She inwardly curses, hating when her thoughts condemn her. But inside she knows she likes Mac, more than a passing friend; her feelings for him, even after one day are different than even close male friend Don Flack, whom she considers a brother.

"Come on, let's go back, we'll make our stuff and then go and see KaSaundra; take your mind off this. Then you'll meet this Lindsay Monroe and start a new work week."

"And next Saturday?" Stella queries as they head for home. "Think our date is off now?"

"Just worry about getting through today."

* * *

"So anything more from Dino?" Flack asks in concern.

"No, thankfully he stayed away from the shop the rest of the week," Danny replies as he looks out the window. "Just lucky this place is far away from Moretti's turf."

"Not a bad neighborhood," Flack comments as he slowly drives into the area that holds the garage Danny is looking to buy.

"...ites...Unce Don...ites..." Lucy pipes up again from the back, strapped into her car seat in the back of the police cruiser; wanting him to turn on the flashing lights.

"You know if Sully catches me with the car seat he's going to bust my ass," Flack moans as Danny turns around to shush Lucy once more.

Lucy looks at him in protest, turning her head to one side to show her obvious disdain. Danny rolls his eyes and turns around to face the front again. "She gets that from Lisa."

"The pouting or the shouting?" Flack laughs.

"All of it," Danny frowns.

"Man can't wait until she's a teen," Flack goads.

"I'll be buyin' a shotgun for sure," Danny laments as he looks out the window.

"Well Lindsay's from Montana right? I'm sure she can use a 12 gauge."

"Yeah why do you think I like her?" Danny smiles.

"Trust me I know it's not the guns."

Danny looks over at his best friend in surprise, who simply shrugs his shoulders and brings the car to a stop. Danny turns around and looks at Lucy with a stern expression.

"Lucy," he starts in a tone that immediately forces the little girl to look back at him. "Daddy and Uncle Don have some business to do. I don't want to hear any crying or fussing or yelling when we are inside. Understand?" Lucy nods her head, sending golden curls bouncing in every direction. Danny gets out, gathers her into his arms and then leads Flack into the garage; once that handles import vehicles but specializes in all types of motorcycles.

"Danny my boy!" A loud joyous voice greets them.

"Hey Sal," Danny smiles as the older man hurries toward them.

"Sal," Flack nods.

"Hello little Lucy," the large Italian man smiles at the little girl who looks at him with wide eyes before pushing her face into the folds of her father's leather jacket.

"She's shy," Danny offers with a frown and Sal just laughs.

"How are thing at the shop with Louie?"

"Slow and not so sure," Danny replies as he exchanges worried glances with Flack.

"Still having money problems?"

"Yeah he's not the best banker."

Danny follows after Sal into the back office and finally puts Lucy down, watching as she heads straight for the gum ball machine. She looks back at Danny with expectation but he shakes his head and she pouts.

"Come here squirt, let daddy talk business," Flack intervenes as he takes Lucy by the hand and drags her out of the office to go and inspect the garage that his best friend might be buying. When Danny had first told him about his idea of purchasing a shop of his own, Flack was worried that Danny would have even more headaches and responsibilities than he does now. _There goes what's left of your Friday nights_, he had warned. But Danny was determined that he would quit at his usual time and Sal told him that his head mechanic was trustworthy and the last man out always closed up the shop. Sal had done a good job of weeding out the thieves and troublemakers and had hired some solid mechanics and now his business was in top operating form; having been profitable for many years.

"Now you know I don't have that exact amount right now, right?" Danny huffs as his blue eyes fix on the number before him in black; not able to look away. He then looks up at Sal in anticipation.

"Danny my boy as you know I have no sons to pass this on to and my daughters, they don't want to have anything to do with this. I can't just give it away to anyone; especially a stranger, who might sell it or something."

"You know I wouldn't do that right?" Danny wonders.

"I know Danny, that's why I asked you first."

"And the money? I'm about a month away."

"Can you put something down in trust?"

"Got a pen?"

Flack looks over at Danny and sighs before he looks back down at Lucy who is now trying to climb into an open Volkswagen. He grabs her around the waist and pulls her back before she can do anything to the mechanic working inside.

"Unce Don...down..." she protests as she tries to push his arm away.

"Nice try squirt," Flack teases as he pokes her side, which distracts her from trying to pry his arm loose. He watches Danny offer a handshake to Sal as both of them stand up and slowly makes his way over toward them with a concerned look on his face.

"What happened?" Flack asks as he passes Lucy back to Danny.

"I put some money down; don't worry I knew about this. He wanted it in trust to hold the deed in my name."

"Danny..."

"Trust me Don, when it comes to matters of money and business I know what I'm doin'. My love life on the other hand..." his voice trails off.

"Needs some work?"

"Come on let's take the munchkin to the park."

* * *

Mac arrives back at his apartment, drops off his groceries and then heads back down with his uniform. He had meant to wash it on Saturday, but his outing with Stella left him completely spent when he got home. He reaches the main lobby and then once again pulls the door open, but this time he bumps into Stella and Jessica just returning from their walk back from the market.

"Stella? Hi," Mac greets her with a smile; his lips just automatically tugging into a warm grin.

"Hi Mac," Stella replies, trying to down play her smile. She tries to remind herself that she just saw him with another woman and to downplay her enthusiasm if he was indeed just playing the field and needing to protect her heart.

"What's going on?"

"Just got back from the market," Stella offers.

"Yeah me too. Needed a few things," Mac answers in haste. But when he tells her what he did, he is quick to notice her posture stiffen and offers a slight frown.

"Right...did you get what you needed?"

"I did," Mac replies with a slight frown. _Is she mad at me? Why does she seem distant?_ But when silence develops Mac is quick to take his leave. "I um...have to go...laundry."

"I'm Jessica Angell," Jessica finally introduces herself, looking sideways at Stella.

"Right sorry," Stella offers sheepishly.

"Nice to meet you," Mac replies as silence starts to build. "I should go."

"Bye Mac," Stella offers with a slight frown as he pushes past them and hurries toward the other stairwell.

"Oh that was awkward," Jessica rolls her eyes.

"Sorry, just nervous after seeing him so at ease with that other girl."

"But he doesn't seem the player type at all."

"I know," Stella answers with a glum tone. "And why does he have to be so nice_ and_ good looking?"

"He hasn't cancelled Saturday right?"

"Maybe doesn't know how?"

"Stella, when he saw you just now, his face lit up. Trust me, he likes you. Maybe that girl was his sister?" Jessica offers weakly and Stella just smirks. She trudges up the stairs, hoping to have put Mac out of her mind for the rest of the day, but seeing him just now once again ensured he was at the top of her thought pile; and not leaving any time soon.

Mac reaches the basement; his mind in wonder. _She seemed stiff toward me. Maybe she didn't like the cookbook? She never mentioned it. Maybe she really didn't like yesterday after all? Maybe she just doesn't like me? What did I do? _He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Sid enter until someone touched his shoulder.

Mac turns around in haste ready for a fight and Sid jumps back. "Oh Mr. Hammerback...I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry Mac, I thought you heard me," Sid frowns. "I guess I should know better than to surprise a trained soldier."

Mac's tension starts to ease and he offers the older man a kind smile. "Lost in thought."

"Women?"

"Am I really that transparent?" Mac moans.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing," Mac replies with a tense smile.

"You know you can tell me right?" Sid warmly encourages.

Mac's first instinct is to push him away but then remembers his mother's words about him not opening up and how it could do him more harm than good. So with a heavy sigh and a deep breath, he decides to take a chance and get some help.

"Well I went out with Stella yesterday as I said we would and it was great. At least I think it did," Mac looks down as he shuffles nervously in place. "I um bought her a cookbook, one she said she really liked and left it outside her door as a surprise. But when I saw her just now she was tense and distant and hardly said two words to me and didn't even mention the present. Did I do something wrong?"

Sid smiles warmly at the troubled young man before him before gently squeezing his shoulder, forcing Mac's troubled blue eyes to look up in wonder. "Was she alone?"

"No, she was with Jessica Angell."

"Maybe she was just surprised to see you and really didn't know what to say in front of her friend? Could be any number of reasons Mac, but don't let it worry you. She's young just like you."

"Young?" Mac asks with arched brows.

"Are you even thirty?" Sid laughs. "Not even close right? You're both still young and learning."

"I had asked her out for next Saturday but now I'm wondering if she'll even want to go."

"Trust me, if she hasn't cancelled yet, it's a go."

"And the present?"

"Mac, she'll mention it, don't worry."

"Right. Working on that."

"You are doing better than you know. The other guys around here are just the same. Women have that effect on men."

"When does it end?" Mac queries and Sid laughs.

"Mac, my wife still keeps me guessing and we have been married for a few _decades_. Women were created that way. Everything will be alright."

"Thanks Mr. Hammerback."

"Mac?"

"Yeah."

"Please call me Sid."

"Sid."

"Better."

Mac nods his head as he takes his leave; his mind still in anxiety over Stella's cold behavior. _Maybe she just had a bad morning? Maybe was surprised to see me? I hope we're still on for Saturday._ With his mind in turmoil, Mac heads outside to get some fresh air and spend whatever amount of daylight is left enjoying some fresh air. He looks around the vacant area before him and spies Don Flack sitting next to another man and slowly wanders over toward them. He feels some anxiety as he approaches but has met Don before so figures it rude to say nothing.

"Hey Mac," Flack greets him with a wide smile.

"Hi Don."

"Come join us. Mac this is my best friend and our fellow tenant, Danny Messer."

"Hey how ya doing," Danny offers Mac his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Mac shakes it in return as he slowly sits down.

"That's my daughter," Danny points to Lucy on the swings.

"She's cute," Mac states as he feels some tension starting to build.

"So Mac, where do you hail from?" Flack asks and soon the conversation is about new places and new jobs; something Mac is akin to talking about now.

* * *

"Man if you pace any more, I swear I'm going to send you a carpet cleaning bill," Jessica calls out to Stella as she puts the finishing touch on her dish and then heads into the other room to join her nervous friend.

"Just wish I could see inside his head," she laments with a shake of her own golden curls.

"Stella, if he didn't cancel it's on. But you also didn't mention the cookbook."

"Oh damn it!" Stella curses herself. "I was thrown off my game. I have to call him."

"Call him later, KaSaundra awaits."

"But..."

"Stella!"

"Right, let's go."

Both head out the door and toward the elevator that will take them up the to Hawkes penthouse.

"Hello ladies," KaSaundra greets them warmly. "Come in, come in, Lindsay just got here."

"I'll take this KaSaundra," Stella insists as KaSaundra takes Jessica's dish from her hands.

"Does Sheldon love all this female attention?"

"Not really," Sheldon groans as he joins them in the hallway. "Which is why if you come looking for me in an hour, I will be at Don's."

Stella and Jessica smile as Stella allows Sheldon to take her plate and then they follow after KaSaundra into the living room. When Stella rounds the corner, however, her world stops short as she gazes upon the young woman who seemed to command the attention of the man she was interested in only a few hours earlier. Jessica looks at Stella and then offers a weak smile to Lindsay.

"Hi," Lindsay states with a nervous expression.

"Stella Bonasera and Jessica Angell, meet Lindsay Monroe," KaSaundra introduces.

"Nice to meet you both."

"Nice to meet you," Stella smiles.

"Yeah me too," Jessica adds.

Lindsay sits back down and looks nervously at the two women eyeing her in wonder. _Okay this feels weird, _she thinks. _Why are they looking at me like that? Oh I wish Danny was here!_

"So KaSaundra tells us you just moved here?" Stella inquires as she sits down opposite the young woman with golden curls. _If she just moved here how on earth does she know Mac?_

"From Montana, last week," Lindsay replies as she nervously fidgets with her fingers. She offers a bit more insight into her work before more silence develops.

"What do you do for work?"

"KaSaundra helped me get a job at the veterinary clinic beside where she works. I'm an assistant to Dr. Chan," Lindsay informs them with a nervous laugh at the end. "It's a lot busier than we had in Billing's but it sure makes the day go by fast."

Stella studies the woman before her, wanting to give her the benefit of the doubt, but as each tidbit is offered, she wants more than anything to yell, _how do you know Mac Taylor!_

"What um do you guys do? I mean for work?"

"I teach French at a high school in downtown Manhattan," Jessica replies.

"And I work almost right next door as a child case worker," Stella answers. "So do you know anyone here?" Stella asks, not being able to contain herself any longer.

"Just the Hawkes," Lindsay smiles as KaSaundra comes into the room.

"Is that all?" KaSaundra teases as she slumps down in a nearby cream colored leather sofa.

"Well I have met a few people in this apartment."

"Who have you met? Anyone interesting?" Stella asks in haste, forcing Jessica to almost choke on the appy she just put into her mouth.

"Jessica you okay?" KaSaundra asks in concern.

"Fine."

"Guess I'm not the only one who's nervous," Lindsay whispers and Stella feels almost ashamed for wanting to put her on the hot seat so fast. But at the same time she is eager to know how Lindsay knows Mac.

"Got the stuff on the BBQ!" Sheldon calls out from the kitchen.

"Trust me ladies it'll be just us soon, then he's going to head down to Don's with some extra steaks," KaSaundra smiles as her husband enters the room.

"And not soon enough," Sheldon agrees. "Don just called and said there will be four of us now. Seems he and Danny made a new friend in the park."

"Don made a new friend in the park?" Jessica asks with a frown.

"It's not a girl," Sheldon teases and Jessica's face flushes.

"Who?" Stella queries.

"A Mac Taylor."

"I know Mac," Lindsay pipes up.

"How um do you know him?" Stella finally has to ask.

"Well I guess _know_ is the wrong word," Lindsay admits in haste. "I met him today for the first time and we walked to the market and back. Kinda funny that we both finished our shopping at the same time. We swapped newbie stories and maps from Mrs. Hammerback."

"You met him _today_?" Stella manages, mentally berating herself for jumping to the wrong conclusion so fast and not daring to meet Jessica's critical eye.

"Yeah. Said he just moved from Chicago and both of us just wanted to get our bearings for the neighborhood. Seems okay," Lindsay offers with an air of indifference.

"But not as okay as Danny, right?" KaSaundra teases and Stella finally looks at Jessica in shock. _Tell me this is a joke! I was worried and she likes Danny? Oh Stella, you need to have your head examined! Now he'll probably think you're mad at him_. I have to make amends, she commands herself.

"KaSaundra!" Lindsay gently blushes, but unable to hide her obvious attraction to the single father.

"We are among friends Lindsay," KaSaundra assures her.

"Well Danny and I did spend a nice day in the park yesterday and his daughter is such a doll."

"Like a date?" Stella smiles.

"I suppose so," Lindsay smiles in return.

"His daughter?" Jessica wonders.

"Oh right, he told me the whole story," Lindsay confesses. "But..."

Stella listens to her explanation and feels herself relaxing as each minute passes. She had told herself long ago not to judge or jump to rash conclusions and then when her own emotional feelings were involved she did the one thing she always told herself not to. But as she listened more to the young woman before her, she found her liking her more and more.

KaSaundra left the three girls to themselves, picking at the plate of appies while she helped Sheldon get dinner on the table. The three of them laughed and talked, each feeling more comfortable with the group as the night progressed. Soon KaSaundra invited them to the dining room table and all four, ate, drank and just enjoyed the new friendships that were now starting to develop; to be forever cemented together with one common bond.

"So KaSaundra tell us how you met Sheldon."

* * *

"Ah dinner is here now," Flack smiles as he heads for the door to let Sheldon in.

Mac had been invited to Flack's apartment, with Danny and Lucy; informed that Sheldon Hawkes was bringing down some steaks a few other things from the dinner his wife was making for the girls. Mac had felt nervous at first about accepting Don's dinner invitation but then figured it was better than just sitting at home alone with the TV and knows if Don is Stella's friend then he would be seeing him again and this would be a good opportunity to get to know him. He watches Sheldon Hawkes enter and offers a nervous smile and a nod.

Lucy had been playing with a nearby remote and then throws it at Mac's feet and rushes toward Sheldon, being quickly caught by Danny before she could knock him over and spill their supper. Flack takes the food and heads for the table, letting Danny and Mac talk to Sheldon.

"Smells good Sheldon," Danny states as he finally lets Lucy run into Sheldon's open arms.

"Don't think I know you. Sheldon Hawkes."

"Mac Taylor," Mac greets as he stands up to greet the young doctor who brought him dinner. "I just moved in from Chicago."

"Workin' at Fort Hamilton," Flack calls out from his kitchen as Danny goes about getting Lucy ready for supper. Having made a modified meal as she can't eat steak just yet.

"How do you like it here?"

"Very big and busy," Mac frowns. "I bought myself a Jeep today and nearly got lost on the way home."

"Does it have GPS?" Sheldon queries.

"That only works if you remember your street address," Danny teases and Mac smirks.

"Very funny."

"Alright guys, let's eat!" Flack calls out.

Mac wanders to the table that has steak, BBQ'd corn on the cob, a platter of finger veggies his wife made and beer.

"A meal fit for a King," Sheldon states as he sits down beside Lucy. "And you are having mashed peas."

"Peeezz..." she laughs as she takes some of the green sludge in her fingers and throws it at him.

"Lucy!" Danny gently scolds as he lightly slaps her fingers. She quickly pulls back and looks at him with a scowl. "Don't do it again and don't give me the mad face," he kindly warns. Lucy goes back to her simple meal while the four men start into their modest but hearty meal. "Can we send her upstairs?"

"Do it and I'll be sleeping outside tonight," Sheldon laughs.

"Damn Don, we have to mooch off Sheldon more often."

"Nice try guys, you are lucky that KaSaundra was in a good mood when she went shopping."

"Musta got a little extra somethin' somethin' last night," Flack teases and Danny covers Lucy's ears in jest.

"Hey once you have black, you never go back," Sheldon boasts and Flack rolls his eyes.

"Hey we have guests," Danny insists and all three look at Mac.

Mac looks at all sets of eyes with a nervous frown before Flack slaps him on the back.

"Don't worry Mac, you'll get used to us," he smiles and Mac relaxes a little bit more.

"Thanks for the steaks Sheldon, beats front line food any day."

"So do you like duck when hear a bullet?"

"Not any more," Mac answers and Danny's smile fades. "Sorry, but it's true."

The guys talk a bit more about Mac's days in the field and how Flack also was in the line of fire as a beat cop and is happy now to be a detective; ducking mostly insults instead of head on a regular basis, as he puts it. After she's finished eating, Danny allows Lucy to head back to the toys she brought and is sure to keep an eye on sure to make sure she doesn't get into trouble.

"So have any hockey parties planned for this year?"

"Hockey Night in Manhattan," Flack smiles as he leans back in his chair, beer in hand. "You better believe it."

"And he has reason to want them now," Danny goads.

"And that reason is?" Sheldon asks as he notice Flack elbow Danny in the side. "Jessica right?"

"He guessed it," Danny grins. "Sheldon you are a genius!"

"I know," he laughs. "But seriously, she likes hockey?"

"She was trash talking Avery with our boy Flack here just yesterday," Danny informs them.

"Ah well then it should be an interesting season so far. How about you Mac? You like hockey?"

"Was a Blackhawkes fan growing up, but being in the field we usually only saw reruns of the Stanley Cup Finals a few months after we already knew who had won. But yeah I like to watch."

"Well if you can buy beer and have a few bucks to spare then you're always welcome here," Flack states to the table.

"Course we do like going to Sheldon's better."

"Well his TV is bigger than mine."

"Size matters," Sheldon laughs.

"Guys not in front of Lucy!" Danny scolds with a frown.

"Speaking of the squirt...where is she?"

Danny turns around and sure enough Lucy has wandered away. With a soft curse he goes in search of her only to find her in Flack's bedroom, pulling clothes out of his bottom dresser drawer. "Lucy Abigail Messer!" Danny's voice scolds and she looks up at him instantly.

"Where is she?" Flack calls out.

"Knee deep in your underwear!" Danny laughs as he brings her protesting form back into the living room, closing Flack's bedroom door behind him. "Just kidding. Bottom drawer, t-shirts and stuff."

"Yeah were he keeps his Playboys!" Sheldon adds.

"Whatever," Flack huffs.

Danny deposits Lucy near the table and warns her to stay put; handing her two dolls and then taking a seat with the guys once again.

"You know with Mac here it's kinda nice to have a guys night in," Flack comments.

"With me here?" Mac queries.

"Yeah you're special," Danny teases and Mac smiles. "Quiet too."

"Sheldon was quiet when we first met him," Flack pipes up.

"Hey," Sheldon offers in protest.

Mac leans back in his chair and smiles before he takes another swig of his beer; before offering a comment in his own defense. And as the night progressed four new friendships emerged; four bonds that would in the months to come be tested but come out stronger, forever cemented.

"Come on Sheldon, give us three amateurs some pointers on bagging the perfect wife."

* * *

**A/N**: So hopefull you liked their interaction. Think Stella can make it up to Mac? Did you like the groups getting to know one another better? What do you think Monday will hold for the groups? Please review and let me know.

**PS**: Promise of Tomorrow updated...tomorrow! hehe


	10. Manic Monday's

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 10 - Manic Monday's**

* * *

"So we need to order a few new locks for the basement lockers," Alice tells Sid as he starts to make some breakfast early that Monday morning.

"Thought we had fixed most of those?" Sid calls out.

"Danny Messer said his is broken."

"Again?" Sid snorts. "That guy doesn't have patience or know his strength."

"Most young men don't," Alice retorts. "Weren't _you_ young once?"

"Still am," Sid smiles as he walks into the back office and leans against the door. "Add it to the list and I'll get them today."

"You know we also need to discuss a few more security matters."

"Are some of the camera's not working?"

"I mean at Halloween. I know we don't live in a high crime area, but last year I was told that some of the neighborhood youth egged a few of the apartment buildings, this was one of them."

"Should I talk to Don Flack and see if he can get a guy to sit out front?"

"Think the cops might be busy that night," Alice frowns. "Plus Halloween this year is on a Saturday night; worst night of the week for parties and such."

"Are we having such a party?"

"Well I had thought about it, how about next year?"

"No need to fret," Sid mentions in haste, noticing his wife's heavy frown and tense frame. "Next year will be fine. But I could ask a few of the guys if they'd want to help out with security this year."

"Such as?"

"Mac, Don, Danny, Sheldon even?" Sid suggests. "Trust me young people see a bunch of guys just hanging around and they'll think twice about doing something stupid. Takes the pressure off any of them to attend a party, especially if some of them are new to this place."

"Very thoughtful of you Sidney," Alice smiles warmly.

"I'm a thoughtful kinda guy."

"Nosey too."

"What?"

"Oh I heard you giving pointers to Mac Taylor the other day. Who's caught his eye?"

"Stella."

"Hmm might be a good match."

"Match? They just met," Sid reminds her. "And you get after me."

"Where do you think I learned it from?"

"Come on, let's get this Monday started."

* * *

"Ah damn it!" Danny curses as he looks at the clock, realizing that last night he forgot to set the alarm and has slept in. He hears Lucy crying and his mother knocking on the door as she's letting herself in.

"Danny?" She calls out to him.

"Yeah Ma, I slept in," Danny groans as he stumbles out of bed and hurries into the bathroom, letting his mother tend to Lucy. He quickly heads into the bathroom, does his business and then rushes back outside to see Lucy struggling in the arms of her grandmother.

"Dadda..." she whimpers as she watches Danny hurry past, rushing to get ready and out the door.

"Lucy, daddy has to get ready for work. Want gramma to make breakfast?"

"Dadda!" Lucy wails as she continues to flail in her grandmother's tiring arms. Finally she breaks free, slumps to the floor, but pushes herself up and races for Danny's bedroom, her grandmother in tow. Lucy pushes the door open just as Danny zips up his jeans.

"Ma! I'm not dressed!" He frowns as he reaches for a shirt to cover his bare chest.

"Gosh Danny, I have seen you more naked than that before. I gave birth to you remember?" His mother scolds as she scoops Lucy back up.

"Dadda!" She wails again.

"What is wrong with her?" Danny huffs.

"What time did you put her to bed last night?"

"We were at Don's and she feel asleep and..."

"Danny you told me..."

"It was a surprise dinner," he huffs, storming into the kitchen and glaring at the time on the stove. He gently curses once more, knowing he'll have to get lunch at work, something he hates doing as it's a needless expense. He turns back to his mother and Lucy with a heavy sigh.

"Daddy has to go to work Lucy," Danny explains as he walks up to her.

"Pay wit me..." Lucy states in sorrow as she holds out her hands for Danny to take her.

"After work. Be good for gramma," he kisses her damp cheek and pushes a curl out of her face. "Okay?"

"No, dadda pay wit me..." she insists.

"Tonight, she needs..."

"I got it ma," Danny groans as he hugs his mother and then rushes for the door; heading for the stairwell. He looks at Lindsay's empty parking spot and smiles. He gets onto his bike and finally heads for the underground exit and into traffic; his mind now replaying the weekend. Saturday was amazing, spending the better part of the day with Lindsay and then having her willingly join him and Lucy for dinner was more than he could have hoped for. Yesterday he became one step closer to fulfilling his dream of owning his own shop; wanting to be out from under the yoke of his current employer, his brother. And last night, he made a new friend, Mac Taylor; and cemented current bonds over steak and a couple of beers. He reaches work with a happy expression. However, that expression quickly turns to a frown as he spies a black luxury BMW parked out front and curses under his breath.

"Dino! Damn it Louie," he curses as he parks his bike near the garage entrance and hurries inside.

"I SAID I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOUR EXCUSE IS!" The angry voice of mob collector Dino Moretti bellows into the empty garage.

Danny glances around to ensure that he's the only mechanic in so far before slowly walking toward the closed office door that is now housing his brother and two other angry looking men.

"I WANT MY MONEY!" Dino shouts and Danny curses once more.

"Yeah I said I'LL GET IT!"

"You better...OR ELSE!"

Danny nears the door just as Dino's bodyguard pushes it open, slamming the piece of wood against the wall behind it. Danny looks at both men with an angry frown, trying to calm his nervous tension but as Dino nears him, just the daunting size of the mob collection agent is enough to make his body stiffen, ready for a fight if needed.

"Danny boy," Dino smiles as he stands face to face with the junior Messer brother. "Have any influence on that no good brother of yours?"

Danny looks at him but offers nothing in reply. Then without warning, Dino leans in, grabs his forearm and jerks his body forward, his face inches from Danny's; his cigar stained breath making him gag.

"You tell your brother that I want my money in one week," Dino hisses in Danny's face. "One week or I really come to collect. And that could mean taking _all_ that belongs to him, your miserable ass included. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly!" Danny retorts as he jerks his arm free, narrowing his gaze at the mob goon.

"Ha," Dino laughs as he merely pushes past Danny, his bodyguard in tow and saunters back outside and then both get into the waiting BMW and race away.

"Louie!" Danny shouts as he storms toward his brother's office. He looks at the black eye his brother sustained and feels his anger calm a little. "What the hell was that all about?" He demands in anger. "Why did you..."

"I don't have time for this. I have to come up with the money or we're dead!"

"_We_?"

"That's right we!" Louie snarls.

"Damn it you can't steal from the guys," Danny reminds him. "You start doing that and I'll turn you over to them myself!" Danny shouts as he takes a step back and starts to slowly pace his brother's cramped office, trying to formulate any ideas in his now over charged brain.

"I'll handle this on my own."

"Yeah you've done a good job of that so far!" Danny counters in anger. "He comes after me and who is going to take care of Lucy? Ever thought of that? It's not just my ass he threatened!"

"I'll borrow from the company. I have no other choice!"

"You take the guys pay and..."

"We have the money Danny," Louie concedes. "We'll just have to forgo a few things until we build it back up."

"What kinds of things? Bonuses right? A new hoist? You explain that to the guys, because I'M NOT!" Danny finishes in a shout as he turns on his booted heel and storms back into the main part of the garage. Then without giving his brother an explanation Danny, heads back to his bike, starts it up and heads back into traffic, needing some mature advice and some parental guidance. He had promised his brother and himself that he would keep his parents out of it, but with Lucy's life now perhaps in danger, and possibly his own he knows he can't just let his mother find out the hard way.

_How can I get involved with a great girl like Lindsay only to have her walk into a world full of trouble if Louie doesn't get his ass in gear? I have to get my own place. Damn it!_

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so what gives with that grin?" Darcy asks Lindsay at lunch time. "Today has been almost from hell and you have been walking around with that grin on your face all morning. Did you get lucky over the weekend?"

"Define lucky," Lindsay replies.

"You had sex with the hot motorcycle guy," Darcy rolls her eyes.

"No, but I did have dinner with him and his adoptive daughter on Saturday."

"He has a kid?" Darcy asks, almost choking on her lunch. "Oh."

"Yeah so?"

"One night stand?"

"I said adoptive," Lindsay insists.

"So like when you guys do hook up and you want to have sex what does he do with the kid?"

"Gosh you make it sound sordid and horrible," Lindsay huffs, remembering Lucy's sweet smile in her mind's eye.

"Well it is kinda disappointing, don't you think?"

"How old are you?" Lindsay counters with a slightly cross tone.

"I'm just sayin..."

"You are a kid yourself, of course you can't think long term or mature," Lindsay gently snaps before looking at Darcy with a shocked expression. "I'm sorry."

"It's cool," Darcy smiles. "I can tell you are really into this guy, kid and all if you are willing to defend him that much after only one date."

"I really do like him," Lindsay smiles.

"Do you get butterflies when you see him?"

"Are dragonflies bigger?" Lindsay queries and Darcy laughs.

"I get the picture. Well from what I saw he was hot so if you like his kid..."

"She's a doll. So how was your weekend? Did you get lucky?"

"Oh yeah," Darcy smiles with a mouth full of food.

Lindsay absently listens to Darcy rattle off her weekend with her also immature boyfriend and just sighs. But inside, Lucy or not, she's attracted to Danny, no questions asked. But the fact that she bonded, well thinks she has with Lucy so quickly, has ensured the idea of him with a daughter isn't as scary as her young co-worker has made it out to be.

She finishes her lunch and then heads back inside to finish the rest of her day, her mind now wondering how Danny's day was going and what Lucy was up to. She greeted her next client and started the examination on the sick puppy in her hands.

"Can you fix Lucy?" The small girl before her asked.

"_Lucy_?" Lindsay smiled at the name of the chocolate brown lab in her hands.

"Yeah I got her last week for my birthday but I think she's sick," the girl frowned as Lindsay looked up at her mother.

"Must have eaten something bad. Can you help?"

"What are her symptoms?" Lindsay inquires as Dr. Chan walks into the room. He catches the tail end of the discussion and then sends Lindsay away with the puppy to take some x-rays.

"Hi Lucy," Lindsay smiles down at the puppy, offering it the same loving care she would the precious little girl who calls her uncle 'dadda'. Lindsay finishes up with the small dog and gently carries her back to her waiting owners.

"You know she usually fusses around strangers," the mother comments to Lindsay in the company of Dr. Chan. "But you seem to have such a great way with her."

"Thanks, she's adorable," Lindsay answers. "And she also has something stuck in her stomach, which would account for the symptoms you told us," Lindsay says handing the results to Dr. Chan to continue. Lindsay hovers near the doctor and waits for her instructions; her mind now replaying the dinner she had with Danny and Lucy. She is finally given her said task and goes about it, humming to herself until the rest of the day is done.

"See you tomorrow Darcy," Lindsay calls out as she is happy to be leaving on time for once. In truth, she can't complain as Dr. Chan treats her very well and she actually enjoys her job. But now, with the chance of seeing Danny, for even a brief moment, she is happy to be heading home before it's too late.

She reaches the underground parking lot and stops her truck; looking at Danny's bike with a glum expression. She had planned to wait until he arrived but figured that it was too late and so pushes herself out of the truck and starts for the stairwell. Just as she passes the locker area, she hears angry cursing and goes to investigate.

Lindsay rounds the corner just in time to see Danny's angry fist pound into the locker he's trying to open.

"Two against one might work," she gently suggests, forcing him to turn around and his scowl to instantly disappear. "Bad day?"

"You could say that," Danny huffs. "Sorry if I startled you."

"What did it do to incur your wrath?"

"Lock is stuck," Danny shakes his head. "Same problem you had. I told Mrs. Hammerback and she said the locks are on order. But..."

"But until then it needs a woman's touch. Allow me," Lindsay tells him as she gently pushes her way past him and leans in, taking the lock to open it. "I need the number," she mentions.

"Oh right," Danny replies, suddenly distracted by the woman before him.

"I promise you I won't open it and steal anything."

"Ah just Lucy's stuff in here anyways," Danny tells her as he rattles off the number.

Lindsay tries to concentrate on the numbers, but with the nearness of him beside her, his skin lightly touching hers, his husky work scent tempting her brain and his warm breath sending shivers down her spine, she finds concentrating is more difficult than she imagined. But the lock finally springs open and she stands back with a smile.

"I'll just add miracle worker to your long list of talents, Montana," Danny teases and she smiles at the pet name. Lindsay watches Danny retrieve the item for Lucy and then waits until he can accompany her into the elevator. "You know Lucy had fun at the park on Saturday."

"I did to. How is she?"

"Terrible two's," Danny huffs and Lindsay smiles. "But are we still on for the weekend?"

"I would like that."

"Anywhere special?"

"Well I know there is the Motorcycle Expo at the convention center downtown," Lindsay suggests, forcing Danny to look at her in surprise. "What?"

"You sure you won't marry me?" Danny asks again and Lindsay's face blushes.

* * *

_'Mom you'll be happy to know that I met a few guys yesterday and had dinner with them last night. They seem like a nice group. One of them, Danny Messer, has a kid; his niece that he adopted when her parents were killed but she's a sweet little thing and he's got a good handle on her. Had told you about Don Flack, the cop, he seems really cool and has extended an open invitation to some hockey games that he hosts at his place on Saturday nights that he's not working. The other guy is Sheldon Hawkes. He's a doctor but very down to earth and seems pretty genuine. Off to work. Taking my new Jeep today so am excited about that. Colonel Tycus is still riding my ass over minor matters, but he also sings my praises at times so I guess he's okay, so far. Have to run. Talk to you later. Love Mac. PS: I think Stella is mad at me.'_

Mac flips off his computer, hurries into the kitchen, grabs his travel coffee mug and heads for the front door. He pulls it open just as Stella is taking her leave and offers her a shy smile. After having gotten a strange reception from her yesterday he's not sure how to proceed; once again his inexperience around women coming to the fore.

"Morning Stella," he greets her with a polite nod of his head. He blushes slightly as he feels her eyes staring at his body, clad in the military uniform and then looks away. But when he looks back, she's standing right in front of him with a warm smile on her face.

"I have to apologize to you."

"Y-you do? For what?" Mac asks in shock.

"You gave me an awesome gift yesterday and I guess I was ou...okay no excuses, it was awesome and I loved it. So thank you very much."

"You did?" Mac wonders.

"Yes and I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner."

"Well I'm glad."

"Forgive me?"

The nearness of her body to his starts to play with his senses and the longer her fresh scent tempts his hungry brain the faster he's going to betray his bodily desire for her. Giving himself a quick mental curse, he takes a deep breath and then pulls himself together. _I think if she kissed me on the mouth, I'd die._

"Nothing to apologize for," Mac assures as they head for the elevator. "Just wanted to make sure you liked it."

"I loved it," Stella confirms, once again angry at herself inside for making him feel like he shouldn't have made the effort. "Can you guess who'll be my first dinner guest?"

Mac looks at her sideways and smiles, his heart racing already at the anticipation of having dinner alone with her in her apartment. _I'd die for sure._ "I'd like that very much," Mac replies in truth.

"Good. We'll work on a date later."

"But not Saturday right? I mean we are still on for Saturday at the Fort?"

"You bet we are," Stella answers in haste, wanting to allay his fears that things might have been strained. "Taking your new Jeep into work today?"

"That's why I'm leaving this early. How come you are leaving so early?" Mac inquires as the elevator hits the main floor.

"Child hearing I need to prep for. That's why no Jessica."

"Want a ride to the subway stop?"

"Would be great," Stella agrees with a smile, her eyes still fixed on Mac's body as it flexes under his dress blues.

The nearness of Stella beside him in the cab of his Jeep, has Mac's brain once again distracted as he pulls into traffic. "How did your dinner last night go?"

"It was very nice. Met Lindsay Monroe, the new tenant from Montana. She said you two walked to the market yesterday."

"It was kinda funny because we both walked there and then finished our shopping at the same time," Mac informs her, nothing at all to hide; once again making her feel bad inside for jumping to a jealous conclusion. "Seems okay," he finishes, with a tone that affirms in her mind he's not interested.

"And I heard you had dinner at Don's," Stella mentions.

"Yeah met Sheldon Hawkes and Danny Messer. I guess you knew he adopted his niece? Wow big responsibility."

"Sure has matured Danny a lot."

"Lucy is a sweet kid. Sheldon brought steaks and we talked about sports and such. I was nervous at first but it was nice afterward," Mac's voice rattles off before he looks at her with a slight smirk. "Coffee makes me talk too much."

"Are you under the impression I don't want to hear?"

"Right," Mac quickly relaxes as they near the subway stop. "Well have a good day at work. Sounds odd to say that."

"Why?" Stella queries.

"You are working with...well kids who..just have a good day," Mac stammers.

"You too. Protecting our fair city from evil," she smiles.

"I sound like a superhero," Mac smirks.

"Oh really?" Stella arches a brow in wonder. "Got any tights under that uniform?"

"Ah no," Mac's face flushes.

"Mac man to the rescue," Stella teases as he brings his Jeep to a stop. "Well you saved me from walking this morning, so you are my superhero," she finishes with a kiss to his cheek.

"It was my pleasure," Mac replies warmly as he watches her get out; watching her curls bouncing around her shoulders as she heads for the subway stairs; taking comfort in the small gesture of her turning around and offering one last wave.

With a permanent smile fixed to his face, Mac directs his Jeep back into traffic, heading for Brooklyn. He arrives at work, his mood higher now that Stella put his mind at ease that she wasn't put off by his small gesture, but said she loved it.

"Morning Taylor," Colonel Tycus greets him with a firm smile.

"Morning Sir," Mac replies with a wide grin; trying to get past the fact that his immediate superior would rather address him by his last name.

"Awfully cheery this morning Taylor," Tycus gently frowns.

"Reports are all in Sir," Mac offers in haste.

"Keep it that way," Tycus states as they head into the main teaching building. "Have a good weekend Taylor?"

"Bought myself a Jeep," Mac replies. "Didn't much like taking the subway."

"Jeep huh, true blue military I see. Color?"

"Army green," Mac gently grimaces and Tycus finally smiles.

"Good choice. Same color as my Hummer."

Mac watches him take his leave and slowly shakes his head before he hurries to his locker and stuffs his jacket and bag inside. He heads toward his classroom when he sees one of the cadets already waiting for him.

"Morning Lieutenant Taylor," the young man salutes.

"Morning Cadet Miller," Mac greets as he pushes the door to his classroom open. "You're here early. Class doesn't start for another hour."

"I came in early to ask for your help Sir," Nolan Miller replies.

"On any piece in particular?" Mac queries.

The young student pulls out a picture that Mac had handed out in class last week and slowly gives it to him.

"Ah this is brand new. Which part?"

"All of it Sir. I know how to fire a weapon like that but I also know I need to know the parts for the quiz you said will be on Wednesday. I want to pass. Is you helping me, cheating?"

"No," Mac smiles. "Giving you the questions in advance would be. Okay so..." his voice trails off as he pulls out a key and heads to the weapons locker and opens it. He takes the piece the Cadet was referring to and heads back. As he starts into his dissertation on the weapon, his brain shows him Stella's face and his nervous tension instantly fades; the rest of the day at ease, thanks to his early morning visit with a woman he's rapidly falling for. _Superhero_, his mind reminds him and his smile is set for the day.

XXXXXXXX

"You seem very chipper this morning," Vince greets Stella as he makes his way into the child support building an hour after her.

"You just got here," Stella notes.

"You just noticed," he counters. "So what gives? You never seem this happy, this early, especially in this place," Vince frowns as he sits down before her desk.

"You could say the morning started off with an expected surprise."

"Must have been a good one," Vince goads. "Was he good?"

"Vincent Brooks!" Stella hisses, trying to appear angry, but her quick smile giving her away. And while she had to admit she did fantasize about Mac in his dress blues, she was more than content to wait until they were both ready. _Thats if I don.t blow it again!_ She scolds herself. All the subway ride to her work she felt bad that she had gone to bed last night, not telling Mac how much she loved his gift but was glad she told him this morning and things seemed right as they should be. _I'll just have to make him dinner from it and soon_, her brain instructs.

"Stella?"

"Sorry, lost in thought."

"This new guy, what's his name again? Mark? Matt?"

"Mac."

"Right, the guy with the odd sounding name."

"Odd?"

"Mac?" Vince counters.

"Are you here for a reason?" Stella finally questions, returning to her business expression; Mac still carefully tucked away in the folds of her mind and heart where he belongs.

"I want to come to the hearing today," Vince confesses with a serious expression. "It's the Sing case and I worked on it."

Stella looks at the young man before her and frowns. "As much as I want to say no, I know it'll be good experience for you. So we have to prep and then head to the courthouse in two hours. You okay with that?"

"My next placement meeting is right after lunch," Vince replies in haste. "Let me grab the file and I'll be right back."

Stella watches him leave and then allows her mind to wander to Mac once more. Her smile was obvious as Vince was the second person already this morning to tell her that very thing. Mac had that affect on her. And although it was very scary for her to admit, especially this soon in the game, but she could easily fall for Mac Taylor, if she wasn't already.

Vince comes back and pretty soon both are immersed in notes and files and then finally heading to the small Family and Children court, adjacent to the police precinct, down the block from the high school. Every time she enters one of the small dark courtrooms, Stella feels her heart start to quicken the pace. She spies the young child in the custody of child services, a young girl with long dark hair and for an instant, her mind flashes her own face and her heart starts to ache, her eyes threatening tears.

But she quickly swallows back her sorrow, not allowing the world around her to see her in such a weakened condition and pasting on her trademark, tight lipped smile as she slowly makes her way toward the Child Services lawyer.

"Stella."

"Wila," she greets the older woman with firm handshake.

"Morning Grace," Stella greets the young girl standing beside the protective officer.

"Hi Stella," she greets with a timid smile.

"Wila you have that look."

"This one has a possibility of going south," Wila Barker, Child Defense Attorney tells her and Vince. "Father showed up last night with a restraining order."

"Who the hell signed it?" Stella growls. "Oh let me guess, Judge Needham?"

"You guessed it. But we should be able to overthrow this on the grounds that we were able to convince Mr. Barrows that his restraining order was basically false."

"How did you..." Stella starts.

"Told you my assistant would come in handy," Wila winks, referring to her assistant, who often used his charm rather than his legal skills to get clients to come to his side. "The judge's assistant is new and single."

"Sex and politics," Stella smirks. "Well if anyone can pull that off, it's Leroy Duke," Stella refers to Wila's assistant.

"You know he's still single."

"Shocking," Stella laughs. "Not interested; _again_."

"Just saying."

"Stella's got a boyfriend," Vince pipes up and Wila looks at the younger woman before her in surprise.

"Vince!" Stella swats his arm.

"Must be someone new," Wila smiles. "And I can tell by the instant grin that you are already taken with him."

"I think I am."

"Not a lawyer is he?"

"Weapons instructor at Fort Hamilton," Stella gently brags and Wila arches a salt and pepper brow.

"Army boy. You know they can..."

"Trust me, Mac is far from the stereotypical hot headed, firm fisted army guy."

"I hope it works out. Frankie was a nightmare," Wila huffs. "A sure reason not to want to procreate."

"Right."

The three of them watch the Judge finally enter the small room; the rest of the mitigating party already in attendance. Stella and Vince head to the bench and sit down behind the defense team. Stella glances over at the scared child and feels her heart once again starting to beat painfully in her chest. _That could have been me_, she inwardly laments. _I dont think I could ever bring a child into this world_. She tries to put her negative thoughts aside; praying that Wila's evidence can overturn the phony restraining order and return the child back to its mother.

_I wonder how Mac's day is going?_ And when she finally allows her mind to display Mac's handsome face in her mind's eye, her heart rate returns to normal and her scowl quickly disappears. The rest of the day would be actually bearable.

* * *

"Damn it Danny, why the hell didn't you call me as soon as he left!" Flack's voice angrily barks into his cell phone. "Where are you right now?"

"Just left mom's and am heading back to the shop," Danny replies.

"Louie and I are going to have words," Flack growls.

"Don you better..."

"Yeah I know...back down," Flack huffs as he leans back in his chair, running a frustrated hand through his dark hair. "What did you tell your mom?"

"Just that Louie owes someone money and to keep a tight eye on Lucy when she's out. I had to tell her Don. I mean if something had happened and she didn't know...gosh I'd never forgive myself."

"And where the hell is Louie going to get the money? And don't you dare say company equity."

"He has nothing else! He screwed me Don. He takes that bonus money away and I can't afford the rest of the down payment."

"This month," Flack remarks.

"Damn it!" Danny curses.

"Okay so Sullivan is waving to me and I gotta run. Just keep your ass out of trouble and call me later."

Flack hangs up with Danny, grabs his suit jacket and heads for his partner, his mind angry now that Danny's life could be in danger for something he just walked into the middle of. And while he knows there really isn't any love loss between Danny and his older brother, when push comes to shove, Danny would be there no matter what.

"Damn it Danny!" Flack curses under his breath as he joins his partner.

"What's going on?" Sullivan asks as they head toward the interrogation room.

"Personal," Flack retorts as Sullivan puts out a hefty arm and stops the young man in his tracks, a few feet from the interrogation room.

"You focused?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah you look it," Sullivan grumbles. "Sit this one out."

"But..."

"Watch and learn junior!" Sullivan snaps as he pushes past Flack into the interrogation room, leaving Flack to stand in the dimly lit hallway, cursing and offering a mid-air punch at nothing in particular. Flack angrily paces back and forth in the small space, trying to get his mind to concentrate on the case at hand. But he knows Dino Moretti's reputation and knows that the mob collection agent isn't a man to suffer lightly. With Danny innocently caught in the mix, he knows that his friend's life and the small life he protects could be in grave danger.

"Damn it Danny!" Flack curses again.

He finally watches his partner head for the door, Sullivan's angry voice still echoing off the interrogation room walls long after the door has slammed behind him.

"You never and I mean never take _personal_ into any interrogation room that I'm in, you got that?" Sullivan asks directly.

"Yeah I got it."

"Now who the hell was on the phone?"

"A friend with money problems."

"Mob money?"

"Indirectly," Flack groans. "Look its no big..."

"Will I have to duck walkin' out to my car at the end of the day?"

"No," Flack states firmly. "Look it's no big deal and I'm sorry I was distracted by something _personal_. Won't happen again."

"Better not _rookie. _Berger confessed," Sullivan tells him. "Meet me out front in ten."

Flack watches him leave and just shakes his head. Sullivan had told him long ago that to go into an interrogation room, distracted but armed, was to invite trouble; possibly death. Flack knew he was in the wrong but knew that until this matter with Danny and Dino and Louie was cleared up, his mind would be more distracted than he might want to admit. _Have to step back and let Danny deal with this_, his brain reminds him as he heads for the front door; another call waiting for their services to be offered.

He gets into the front passenger seat and offers a tight lipped nod to his partner, who slowly pushes the unmarked cruiser into traffic. Thankfully for Flack, Sullivan doesn't press about the money issue or who is in trouble, which allows Flack's mind to once again focus on the job at hand. They go and visit their next suspect; Flack taking delight in his partner allowing him the lead, showing him that Sullivan still has faith he can do his job.

A few hours later, they head back into the precinct and while Sullivan heads to the booking area, Flack is saddled with the paperwork. Once he's finished he looks at the clock and smiles. _I wonder what Jessica is doing after class?_ He finishes his last sentence, closes the file, grabs his coat and heads for the door; the high school next door his intended destination.

XXXXXXXX

"So the weekend exhibit was quite the success," James Caulfield states as he walks into the teachers lounge during the noon break.

Jessica had tried to avoid James all morning; his eyes watching her in a way that made her a bit uneasy. However, she figured that maybe he was just bothered by seeing her and Don together and to chalk it up to jealousy and that would be it.

"Actually it went better than we had anticipated," Jessica replies with a hesitant smile, looking at James nervously.

"And how um did it go with your friend?"

"Don?"

"Yeah him. Did he like the exhibit?"

"I think he did," Jessica answers as she gathers up her papers, preparing to head to her afternoon class. She finishes stuffing the items into her carrying folder when James fingers brush hers, forcing her to look at him in wonder. "Sorry, did you need something else?"

"No, I guess not," James tells her with a tight lipped smile as he pushes himself up to leave. "Oh I just printed out a new events calendar," he mentions, pulling out a piece of paper and placing on the table before her. "Looks like we'll be sharing some volunteer duties."

"Great," Jessica mumbles in a weak tone as she glances at the white sheet; James taking his leave. She narrows her eyes slightly, knowing that this wasn't how it was originally scheduled; he had changed events to be on the same night as her. _Can't he just take a hint?_

"I think he likes you," a female voice whispers in Jessica's ear.

Jessica looks up to see arts teacher, Tori Adams looking down at her with a wide grin.

"He's really good looking."

"I don't like blonds," Jessica tells her as she packs up her stuff and slowly stands up. "Besides I'm not interested."

"Are you seeing someone?" Tori queries and Jessica's smile betrays her in a second. "That's a yes! Who?" She gently demands as they head toward class.

"Someone new, a friend of Stella's."

"Your roommate of sorts right? Well the woman that lives in your apartment block right?"

"Actually Don lives there also."

"What does he look like?"

"Tall, dark and handsome. Bright blue eyes, black hair, killer body and a smile that makes me go weak in the knees," Jessica confesses and Tori's smile widens.

"Sounds pretty great," Tori agrees as they near Jessica's classroom. "James who?"

Jessica laughs as she takes her leave and then pushes her way into her classroom to get the last class of the day started. However, about ten minutes into the first presentation her mind wanders to James. He had already chosen his volunteer dates, and had seen her with Don, why all of a sudden would he want to change them to the same days as her? _What else do I need to do to make it clear to him?_

"Very good Chelsea," Jessica praises her last student as the buzzer rings. She gathers up all the papers and then heads to the student lounge to post a notice, before heading back to her classroom. She rounds the corner and stops, her lips curling into an automatic grin.

"Professor," Flack teases as she nears him with a warm smile.

"Detective," she counters and he smirks. "Is everything okay?" She questions, her smile turning to a frown. "Is this in regards to a student?"

"Yes it is. New student," Flack replies as he slowly follows Jessica into her classroom; unaware that a narrowed set of eyes is watching his every move.

"Great," Jessica huffs as she walks to her desk. But instead of turning around to see Flack standing behind her, much to her surprise, he's taken a seat in one of the desks.

"I think I'm a little big for these," he gently blushes, tossing his coat onto the next desk.

"Don, what's this about? What's going on?"

"I am here about a new student."

"You have that look. Is it bad?"

"Well I think he might be a little much to handle at times, so I am here to give you fair warning."

"What?" Jessica asks in wonder as she pulls out her class roster. "What's his name?"

"Don Flack," he admits, forcing her warm brown eyes to look up and lock with his electric blue ones. "He's a new student; who just signed up for his French lessons."

Jessica's highly educated brain fails to send words to her mouth as she stares at the handsome man before her with a wide smile. "When um...when did you want to start?" She finally manages.

"Right now."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay guys I'm sooooooo sorry I got behind in this story so hopefully you are still liking it and please review if you want me to continue. Thanks in advance!


	11. Surprise Wednesday's

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 11 - Surprise Wednesday's**

**A/N:** to Lin (anonymous review) I am sorry but I cannot email if you dont have an account and you need one here to join the forums. When/if you get an account here send me a message. Sorry guys no other way to let her know. Thanks and I hope you all enjoy this chapter also!

* * *

"Oh I hate the start of a new school year," KaSaundra gently moans in her British accent as she looks up at her husband with a frown.

"We didn't have to volunteer to do the shots this year," Sheldon reminds her kindly. "I thought Alice was going to help you?"

"She can only help with the clean up and such..." KaSaundra's smooth voice dies out as she looks up from her station as two more parents come in.

"Did you want me to call Community General for an extra nurse?"

"Too short of notice today, but I could sure use the extra help tomorrow," KaSaundra replies with a smile.

"Then let me work my magic."

"Thought you did that last night," she flirts and Sheldon gently blushes as he quickly takes his leave. KaSaundra calls out to her next patient and smiles at the timid child who enters, partially hiding behind her mother.

"Hello there," KaSaundra greets to the small girl as she holds out a bright orange lolly pop. "Is she allowed?"

"She is," the mother smiles as she slowly pushes her daughter toward the chair for her flue shot.

* * *

Danny slowly opens his eyes and looks over at the clock and frowns. "Why am I up so early?" He grumbles as he rolls onto his side. His mind for the past two days has been replaying his showdown with Dino, the confession to his mother and his argument with his best friend, Don. He can't fault his brother for his business debts as Louie inherited the shop along with its problems; but his dealings with the mob, he should know better.

"Damn you Louie," Danny gently curses as he pushes himself out of bed and slowly wanders into the bathroom. He passes by Lucy's room and frowns when he sees her playing with one of her dolls.

"Squirt, why aren't you sleeping?"

"Pigets..." Lucy smiles as she holds up her doll with two askew ponytails. "Fum...indsy...." she states and then goes back about her playing. "See?"

Danny stares at her in surprise. _She was with Lindsay one day and is thinking about her even now_? But Danny knows that as much as he wants Lucy to like and be attracted to Lindsay, Lindsay has to want the same in return; and he's not about to push Lucy's future on someone if they just aren't ready.

"Bekfast dadda..." Lucy calls out as she pushes herself upright and runs toward the safety gate as Danny disappears into the bathroom.

"Hold on a sec!" Danny calls out.

"DADDA!" Lucy wails when she doesn't get her own way.

Danny grumbles to himself as he quickly finishes in the bathroom and heads back outside to see Lucy looking at him with an angry expression. "What is with the mad face?" Danny teases but she doesn't smile.

"Bekfast..." she insists again as Danny scoops her up into his arms and slowly walks toward the fridge. He pulls it open and realizes that he was so busy last night with work and then coming home later than expected that he forgot to buy milk.

"No milk!" Danny huffs in anger; which quickly subsides as he looks at Lucy who is now distracted by a piece of paper stuck to his t-shirt. He knows he could go and ask Rikki for some milk but she has Ruben and he doesn't want her to owe him anything in return. Then an idea springs to mind and by the time he's reached the door, his lips have curled into a wide smile.

"Want to go and see Lindsay?"

"...INDSY!" Lucy exclaims loudly with a wide grin.

"I take it that's a yes," Danny agrees as he grabs his keys and heads outside. Being early he doesn't want to wake anyone else and is hoping that Lindsay's even up and wanting to help. He slowly walks down the stairs and then into her quiet hallway. Knowing that Rikki is just across the hall, he whispers in Lucy's ear that she needs to be quiet until they are inside. She holds up a chubby finger to her mouth to show the silence symbol and smiles, while showing her compliance to his request.

Danny knocks on the door and then waits, nervously looking around and praying that he's not waking Lindsay up. He hears shuffling and then smiles instantly when she opens the door in rough state of undress.

"Danny?" Lindsay exclaims in haste, her cheeks instantly going a deeper shade of red. "This um...is a surprise?"

"...indsy!" Lucy exclaims as she tries to launch herself into Lindsay's arms. Danny's firm grasp keep her in place, forcing Lucy to look back him with a small pout.

"Behave," Danny warns with a frown before he looks back at Lindsay. "I am sorry...did I wake you up?"

"No I was online with my brother, Clint," Lindsay replies. "Did you need something? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah just need some milk."

"That I can spare. Did you want to come in?"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," she nods her head, quickly trying to fix her messy hair. "Sorry I'm not..."

"You look great...I mean fine," Danny stammers, shaking his head. "My ma is coming in an hour but Lucy's hungry now so..."

"What Lucy wants, Lucy gets," Lindsay replies as she reaches into her fridge and pulls out the milk and then hands it to him. "Take it all, I have to get some extra things tonight anyways so I don't mind."

"You sure? What?" Danny finally asks when he notices her staring at his face.

"Like the um glasses...never seen them before," Lindsay stammers.

"Do they make me look nerdy?" Danny chuckles.

"No, I like them. Just never seen them before."

"Hard to work with them because I sometimes have to wear safety goggles and I don't want to ruin these..." Danny's voice trails off as Lucy continues to squirm in his grasp.

"I don't mind if you let her down," Lindsay mentions. "But she might find my place is pretty boring."

"Lucy, when daddy puts you down you better not break anything. Got it?"

"Kay."

"So what is Clint askin'?"

"He wants to know if I shot anyone yet," Lindsay chuckles. "He's such a redneck."

Danny puts her down and Lucy runs into the living room to inspect what is at eye-height and within grabbing distance. "Hope you have nothing breakable," Danny comments as he looks at Lindsay with a slight frown.

"Trust me I grew up in a house full of kids; everything can be replaced," she answers and some of his nervous tension finally starts to subside. "So was yesterday better than Monday?"

"Work is work," Danny answers with a heavy sigh. "But it was better. Just creditor problems."

"I guess having your own shop will help alleviate some of that?"

"Well then it means I can pick and chose who I deal with," Danny replies, his mind already knowing who to stay far away from.

"That will be a big relief..." Lindsay starts only to hear something fall to the floor and both adults turn to see a sheepish looking child, looking back at them.

"LUCY!"

"Soey..." Lucy starts to cry and Lindsay feels her heart break.

XXXXXXXX

Lindsay hurries to the small child and quickly gathers her in her arms; forcing Danny to stand speechless in place. "It's okay Lucy. You didn't break it. It's okay."

Lindsay watches Danny move from his place and scoop Lucy up in his arms. "Did you listen?"

"No dadda..." she softly sobs and Danny frowns.

"Maybe Lindsay won't want to have you back again?" Danny queries. Lucy looks at Lindsay and cries before she wraps her arms around Danny's neck and buries her face. Lindsay walks up to them and tenderly rubs Lucy's trembling back.

"Danny, it's no big deal really," Lindsay insists as she slowly follows him to the door. Lucy lifts her head and offers a teary eyed smile and Lindsay feels her heart about to break. "Its okay sweetie," Lindsay gently rubs Lucy's damp cheek, brushing away some salty tears with a loving finger before she kisses her face, making Lucy instantly smile. Lindsay pulls the door open and much to her surprise, Rikki's door also opens.

Rikki glares at her as Danny emerges, with only sweat pants and a t-shirt on, hair rumbled and a pajama clad Lucy in his arms. She tries to hide her instant disdain with a fake smile. "Morning," she manages as she fumbles with the key.

"Morning," Lindsay replies as she looks back at Danny.

"Thanks for the help," Danny smiles warmly as he looks at Lucy. "Thank Lindsay."

"Tank you indsy..." Lucy finally smiles.

Lindsay kisses Lucy on the cheek again and then pulls back with a shy smile as she looks at Danny. The abrupt slamming of Rikki's door forces them back to reality and making them both step back a foot.

"Right well I gotta get her fed."

"And I need to get ready for work, my boss isn't related," she offers and he smiles. "See you later?"

"Well hopefully _before_ Saturday as Saturday is for sure," Danny grins as he shifts Lucy in his arms, one hand still holding the small carton of milk.

Lindsay watches them leave and then glances up to the peep hole on Rikki's door and rolls her eyes when the dark shadow becomes light again and she knows her moment with Danny was just catalogued inside her neighbor's jealous brain. Lindsay closes the door with a smile and hurries back to her computer.

'_Lindsay?'_

_'Clint, I'm back...guess who was at the door?'_

_'Grease monkey?'_

_'He has a name!'_

_'Motorcycle guy?'_

_'Redneck!'_

_'Oh you mean Danny? Lol'_

_'Yes and my nosy neighbor happened to open the door just as Danny walked out, dressed in his sleeping clothes with Lucy in his arms.'_

_'What were you wearing?'_

_'I was naked!'_

_'I'm your brother. Thanks for the mental image. NOT.'_

_'lol. Well I gotta run.'_

_'What was Rikki wearing?'_

_'A scowl!__ Say hi to mom and I'll talk later. :)'_

Lindsay pushes herself away from the computer and hurries into her bedroom, not even realizing that she is humming to herself as she gets ready. Her mind tries to focus on what to wear but as her brain lingers on images of Danny's toned chest beneath his t-shirt and how he smelt in the morning she quickly realizes she's put on brown pants and purple top; neither matching.

"Damn it!" She curses with a slight laugh as she quickly reaches for a matching top. Lindsay rushes back into her kitchen and realizes she spent more time with Danny than expected; but would that an early morning surprise like that any day of the week. _I wonder if I'll be able to concentrate toady_, she laughs at herself as she heads into the kitchen. She grabs a small snack bar and then heads for the front door, coat in hand.

With the pot luck only two weeks away, she wants to know what to bring and so heads down to see Alice Hammerback.

"Morning Lindsay," Alice greets her warmly. "How are you settling in?"

"Actually really well. Havent had time to look for paint yet, but otherwise I'm mostly settled. I came to ask about the pot luck and what I can bring. Is it going to be weather dependant?"

"No, the patio is covered and we have the option of opening it up outside or keeping inside in case it rains. So as for food, please bring something hearty," Alice chuckled. "Sidney hates that word as he always tells me even dessert can be hearty. I'll be supplying some of the meat and dessert but whatever you cook best will be just fine. Prepare for about 40 people."

"That sounds fine with me," Lindsay replies. "My mother always made sure I could cook well and since we are big meat eaters, it'll be a hearty meat dish."

"Sounds perfect. The raw stuff some of the guys are going to help cook up."

"Be warned!" Sid's voice shouts from another room and both Alice and Lindsay exchange amused expressions.

"Well I have to get going, thanks."

Lindsay takes her leave and then heads for the stairwell and then down. She exits just as Rikki is coming back up and offers a polite smile. She's not really surprised at Rikki's air of indifference as if she had seen Danny coming out of her apartment in his sleeping clothes, she'd be less than thrilled at seeing her competition also. But not wanting to affect the great start to her morning, Lindsay heads for her truck with a smile; humming the same tune she was an hour ago.

* * *

"That's it!" Sullivan's voice growled as he brought the car to a halt and glared at Flack angrily.

"What the hell?" Flack replied in haste. "Why did you stop?"

"What is my name?"

"Pardon?"

"What the hell is my damn name?"

"Sully what is"

"Right, not Jessica," he huffs, shaking his head and then pushing the cruiser back into traffic. "The next conversation I want to hear my name. It's not funny," Sully scowls when Flack offers a snicker in return.

"Sorry."

"First you are distracted by a friend and now you are distracted by a high school crush."

"Wait a sec. Danny's problems are my concern because yes he's a friend and I am concerned about certain peoplelets just say hangin' around there. And as for Jessica..."

"This I what I want to hear."

"I like her, is that a problem?"

"Maybe I should be havin' a talk with your old man," Sully grumbles.

"I said I'm sorry," Flack retorts firmly. His lips can't help but curl into a smile as his mind thinks back to Monday afternoon and his first French lesson with Jessica.

_'So what did you learn in school?'_

_'How to French kiss,' he remembered telling her and her face instantly flushed._

_'Well that is several lessons away yet,' she had countered and he smiled and was happy that she wasn't put off._

_He remembered smiling when she pulled out a basics definition sheet and sat in the desk right beside him, her fingers gently touching his as she pointed to which words she was talking about. _

_'So repeat after me...' she started with something basic. _

_He tried a few times, garnered a few giggles and then finally succeeded._

_'Do you want a gold star?' Jessica had asked him._

_'How about a proper date on Saturday?'__ He had asked pointedly._

_She had looked at him in warm surprise but he was happy when she slowly nodded her head yes and then verbally confirmed it. 'I would love to.'_

_'Is it okay if it has nothing to do with French? Unless perhaps French food?'_

_She had gently laughed when he asked his question with a nervous tone. 'Whatever you pick will be great, I'm sure. And I know I'll enjoy it.'_

_'Yeah and why is that?' He has queried._

_'Because I'll be with you,' she had answered point blank and it was his turn to feel his face warm. Sadly he was interrupted by an urgent work call and so had to cut the lesson short. Further adding to his dismay was the fact that when he took his leave, that nosey math teacher, James Caulfield was waiting at the end of the hallway and watching both of them intently._

"So you two have kinky sex or something?" Sully's personal question quickly snaps Flack back to reality.

"What? No!" Flack insists with a slight embarrassed frown. "We haven't had sex. Gosh Sully we only went out once on Saturday and it was to her students exhibit."

"Well she must be something to have you this distracted. You just uttered something in another language."

"French," Flack rolls his eyes as Sully brings the car to a stop outside the precinct. "I'll be in in a second."

"Flack..."

"Sully, I'll be right there," Flack insists as he pulls out his cell phone and dials Stella.

"Don, what's up?"

"Stella, this might sound odd but does Jessica ever mention a James Caulfield?"

"Sometimes, why?"

"What does she say?"

"Trust me, she's not interested."

"But I know he's interested in her," Flack huffs. "And he's just..."

"You like her," Stella smiles over the phone. "And you could be a little jealous over his attention to her?"

"Just let me know if she mentions something odd."

"Such as?"

"You'll know," Flack states as he hangs up the phone and heads into the precinct; his mind am mix wonder and worry. _I wonder how Jessica's day went,_ he can't help but ponder. He hurries inside and is thankful that for the rest of the day, he's able to put his personal life to the back of his mind and focus on the task at hand.

"Better," Sully praises a few hours later. "Glad you remembered my name."

"Never forgot it."

"Smart ass."

XXXXXXXX

"Wonderful Tiffany," Jessica praises one her top students after her project presentation. Jessica starts into her next tutorial in French and by the time she's finished lunch has finally arrived. She promptly dismisses her students and then sits back down in her desk to grade the projects before heading to the teachers lounge for lunch.

Her mind drifts back to Monday when here and Flack were alone in the classroom and she was teaching him French. Her lips curl into a smile as she remembers leaning in, brushing his skin with her fingers and wanting more than anything to take him up on his French kissing lesson.

_We just started_, her brain reminds her. _You don't want to seem too forward!_ So the kissing will have to wait; although she knows for their date on Saturday, no matter what it will end with a goodnight kiss.

"It'll be perfect," she gently daydreams before being made aware of someone watching her intently. She quickly looks up to see James leaning on the door frame.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," he simply mentions with a quiet smile.

"Lost in thought, so many good projects here," Jessica stammers; knowing inside she doesn't have to justify her actions to the man before her, especially when it was another man she was thinking about.

"How was class?" James queries.

"You know this class is one of the brightest I have taught so far. I think our field trip is going to be pretty awesome."

"Have they picked a place yet?"

_If I tell him, will he be my accompanying chaperone_? "Not yet," she lies; wondering inside why she all of a sudden doesn't trust him. _I have worked with him for two years_, she tries to convince herself. _And have said no to each advance,_ her brain counters. Maybe I'm just feeding off Don's jealousy? _Maybe he knows the profile_.

"Students are fickle," James states as he takes a step closer. He nears her desk and Jessica feels her heart rate starting to pick up the pace a little.

"I guess it's time for lunch right?" She quickly states, pushing herself back from the desk, just as he advances, and reaching around for her bag.

"Lunch, right," James huffs as he backs away and slowly heads for the door. He watches her intently, his anxiety at her not accepting any of his advances a little unnerving; his jealousy surging after her after school private class with the detective that she seems to fancy.

"So do you date educated men?" James asks out of the blue.

Jessica looks at him in surprise as they near the entrance to her classroom. "Pardon?" She asks, a little taken aback.

"Just wondering," he mumbles in a low tone.

"James?" Jessica gently pries, wanting to get this all cleared up.

"It was just a question," he replies with a strained smile.

"Of course," she answers in haste as she locks the door and then tries to direct them toward a more populated area.

"Because I was wondering," he blocks her path once more. "If you'd ever consider going out with me?"

She looks at him with a strained expression; knowing she has to be very careful in her rejection as she has to work with him on a daily basis.

"James, I'm flattered really but I don't think it's a good idea."

"I'm single," he presses and she offers a weak smile.

"We work together."

"So do Andrew and Clara."

"James I'm dating Don."

"Okay," he finally agrees with a heavy sigh and Jessica looks at him with a frown.

In truth she didn't want to hurt his feelings but to lead him on would be worse. _I like Don,_ her brain wants to shout at him. _Get the point already!_

"I um have to go. I have to meet someone," Jessica states firmly.

"Jessica?"

"Yeah."

"I don't want things to be strained now."

"They won't be," she replies with a polite smile.

James offers her a slight nod and she quickly pushes past and makes her way toward the front door, not stopping to look behind in case he was still watching. _Can't he just take a hint? _She reaches up with Stella and offers her friend a strained smile.

"Everything okay?" Stella asks in haste.

"James just asked me out, like on an official date," Jessica sighs as they slowly walk toward their favorite eating place; a small caf just beside the school; close to the police precinct.

"What did you say?"

"I said no and that I was dating Don. I had to be polite and I sure hope he got the picture. But I mean after he saw Don and I coming out my class room on Monday, I was hoping he'd get the point."

The both gather their light lunches and then head for a small table.

"Well let me know if he does anything else."

"Trust me Stella, he's harmless," Jessica frowns.

"But your gut tells you something else?"

"Oh maybe I'm reading off Don's jealousy. Trust me when he saw James waiting in the hallway on Monday night, I was sure he was going to arrest him for loitering or something," Jessica lightly huffs and Stella laughs. "But he did change his volunteering schedule to match mine."

"What you didn't tell me that?"

"Stella, it's no big deal," Jessica insists. "Said the other one interfered with other things. Okay so let's change the subject off James."

"Okay so tell me more details about Monday's private session."

"I was so nervous at first I didn't even know what I was saying," Jessica starts into more details, her face gently flushing. "I guess I was just so surprised and happy, don't get me wrong I was happy he took me up on my offer, but never expected him to. Even sitting beside him for that half hour was intimidating."

"Jessica you teach every day," Stella reminds her friend.

"I know, but this was different. His body so close, his hands touching mine..." her voice trails off until she lets out a slight giggle. "I even offered him a gold star. But when I would say something, his eyes were fixed on my mouth and I just wanted to lean in and kiss him."

"Why didn't you?"

"Well he did mention French Kissing," she smiles. "But he actually wanted to learn a few things and was surprisingly quick to pick it up. All in all it was pretty great."

"You're falling for him aren't you?"

"Faster each day," Jessica sighs. "I just hope he likes me just as much."

"Yeah think that's a given," Stella retorts. "I guess Monday was pretty great for both of us."

"Ah yes you got your ride didn't you?"

"The first woman and I hope the last in his new Jeep. Except of course his mom," Stella chuckles.

"When are you going to see him again?"

"Saturday," Stella replies with a broad smile. "Unless something happens mid-week."

They finish the rest of their lunch and Jessica tries to tell herself that James asking her out was the last of it and it's no big deal. _I'm sure he got the point._ She nears the entrance to her classroom and is happy when the hallway is clear and so allows herself to exhale and get the rest of her day finished.

"I wonder what Don is doing after work?"

* * *

"Taylor!" Colonel Tycus's voice bellows in the hallway.

Mac stops walking and looks at his superior with a frown and feels his body tense as Tycus nears. Over the past week, this man has once agan blown hot and cold, keeping Mac on his toes at all times. _I wonder if that's part of his game?_

Mac offers a polite salute as the Colonel nears and feels his anxiety growing as another fellow instructor stops to observe. He studies Tycus's face; hoping to get a glimpse into what's coming in the way of a verbal praise or tongue lashing. He offers a small salute and then readies himself for whatever is coming.

"Got some of the early Cadet feedback forms," Tycus starts in a normal tone, looking directly at Mac. "We hand them out to all new cadets with their orientation package; their duty to rate their first week, the instructor, class and content."

Mac feels his heart starting to quicken the pace and wonders if perhaps one of the students had written a bad report.

"Sir?" Mac finally dares to question.

"All the feedback came back as excellent. And while it was expected, I was pleasantly surprised."

"You sound somewhat disappointed," Mac replies with a slight frown; hoping this remark doesnt come across as a challenge.

"Not disappointed, just surprised. You seemed so unsure the first day."

"Haven't had to do much training or public speaking in the field Sir," Mac answers in truth.

"Well I know that all too well; my first week here was hell. Keep up the good work," Tycus smiles as he offers a hard pat on Mac's back and then takes his leave.

Mac watches him leave and then allows his eyes to drift toward another man watching him intently. He looks at the man and offers a slight frown, which causes the man to finally push himself away from the wall and walk toward him. Mac once again feels himself stiffen but offers a weak smile nonetheless.

"He likes to act scary."

"Sometimes it works; and I don't scare that easily," Mac states with a small sigh.

"Only around women right?"

"Right," Mac offers sheepishly as he looks for a name tag.

"Oh sorry, Brigham Sinclair, but my friends call me Rick."

"Mac Taylor," Mac shakes his hand. "Are you a Director here as well?"

"No I teach security through Intel and codes and such. My cadets work with the NSA special projects and stuff like that."

"Sounds complicated," Mac huffs.

"It can be," Sinclair frowns as they slowly walk back toward the main teaching building. "Heard you turned down West Point."

"I guess not much is sacred around here," Mac shoots back.

"Not much, sorry," Sinclair replies and Mac smirks.

"In truth I wanted to be closer to the city of New York itself and I know here I can make more of a difference. You?"

"Turned down a post in Maryland, where the NSA is based," Sinclair informs. "Much the same reason as you I suppose. How are the cadets treating you?"

"Oh I hear comments about Big Mac and iMac behind my back from time to time, but I just laugh and pay it no need. I haven't heard of any complaints yet so that's a good thing right?"

"The cadets here are a little more down to earth than the ones at West Point; the elite as we call them. But don't worry, you'll see for yourself if you take a trip up there. We share classes with them from time to time, so be warned."

"Thanks," Mac replies as they reach the building.

"Mac, it was good to meet you. I gotta run back to class. We should do lunch tomorrow."

"I'd like that," Mac answers with a smile as he watches his new friend leave. He hurries to the instructor staff room and sure enough the feedback forms were waiting in his inbox. With some hesitation he pulls them out and then heads for his small private office to read them.

After a few minutes he calls his mother to let her know.

"Why on earth were you surprised?" His mother asks warmly.

"Never had to teach a whole class before," Mac admits with a heavy sigh. "Do you think dad would be proud? I know he wanted me to stay in the field and such but..."

"McCanna, your father would have been proud of you no matter what," his mother kindly reminds him. "You worry about that too much."

"I really miss him; this place just reminds me of that on a daily basis."

"I miss him too; and you," she replies with a small sigh that make's Mac instantly frown. "How is Stella?"

"I'm going to drop by after work today and see her, offer her a ride home," Mac replies, his frown instantly changing to a smile at the mention of her name.

"I have yet to see a picture of this woman that has captured my son's heart."

"She's beautiful, what else is there to say?" He retorts and his mother laughs. "We are going out on Saturday so I'm hoping to get a picture then. How do I ask without sounding...well strange?"

"Just be yourself," his mother reminds him. "I know you don't doubt yourself when it comes to your military skills and abilities; but you also need to have a little more faith in just Mac Taylor."

"Haven't worried about it that much before. Never really wanted to," he huffs, running a hand through some dark hair. "Didn't worry as much with Petyon."

"Peyton never appreciated you. Just ask her or suggest you get one together; that is something that would really help to close the distance gap."

"Mom..."

"I'm just saying it. Have you had a chance to buy yourself some new casual clothes?"

"No, maybe Friday night."

"Just do it before your date," she reminds him. "I love you son."

"Love you too mom," Mac smiles as he hangs up. He quickly skims through the rest of the feedback forms before stuffing them into his bag; looking at his watch and then hurrying to class, not able to get through the day fast enough to go and see Stella.

_I wonder what Stella is doing after work? Maybe I'll stop by and offer her a ride home._

XXXXXXXX

"I really do appreciate your insight on this one," Stella praises Vince as they slowly walk back to her office.

"Glad you're not mad at me like last week. And I do appreciate you not putting me on review."

"I think you learned a hard lesson," Stella offers weakly. "Trust me, my first year I made mistakes too."

"I doubt that," Vince gently frowns. "Okay so work aside, how are things going with your army boy? Mac right?"

Stella's face instantly curls into a warm smile at the mention of Mac's name.

"Well with that smile, I'd say very well," Vince notes correctly.

"And we only had one date, but just seemed to connect," she states, her eyes offering a far away look as she things about Mac. "We have another date on Saturday."

"So what's he in to?"

"He likes music; jazz and blues and rock."

"Jazz, blues and rock?" Vince asks with arched brows, forcing Stella to lightly swat his arm. "Ok-ay."

"So he likes a variety. What?"

"Edcuated jar head."

"He was a Marine."

"Same difference," Vince rolls his eyes. "But it's still kinda cool. So I know you said you are going to tour around the base area, but there is a little jazz club in Brooklyn that you both might like."

"What's the name?" Stella asks in sudden interest. In truth she had planned a few things for them to see around the base but wasn't sure how to end the evening and wanted to show him something fun and different. She remembers Mac saying he likes jazz music so this might be a perfect way to top off the day.

"Little Orleans."

"Heard of it actually, they have some great shows that play there."

"Trust me he'll like it."

"Thanks for the suggestion. So," her voice stops as they reach her office and she pulls out two files. "Sanderson or Loxby?"

"Loxby. Less notes," Vince smiles as he quickly snatches the file folder and darts away leaving Stella to just shake her head as she enters her office. She quickly sits down at her desk and opens an Internet window and does some quick searching on the place that Vince suggested. She eyes the venue that's playing and wonders if Mac would be interested. Not wanting to be too presumptuous and pre-purchase tickets, she prints out the information, in case he does want to go.

She quickly finishes her notes and then looks at the time. Jessica said she had to work a bit later and then was going to drop by and see Don at the precinct so it was just her on her own. With the days getting shorter and night time falling faster, she wants to get onto the subway before it's too late and she's forced to pay for a cab. She's not that afraid walking alone when it's dark, but now with Mac in her life, she wants to take extra precaution. _I wouldn't want him to worry for no reason_, she mentally reminds herself and then laughs.

"Oh Stella, Saturday will only be your second date; too soon to think solid relationship yet," she scolds herself.

She quickly pulls on her jacket and heads for the front door, calling goodnight to Pauline and Vince before the cool night air greets her with open arms. She takes a few steps out before she hears a sickeningly familiar voice call her name; freezing her instantly in her tracks.

"Stella. Wait."

"Frankie," she whispers in misery as his hand gently grabs her arm and pulls her back to face him.

"Missed you baby," Frankie states in a low tone as his dark haunting eyes continue to pierce into her soul.

"Let go," Stella states angrily as she jerks her arm free and looks at him in anger. "What the hell do you want?"

"My my such talk for a lady."

"What the hell do you want?" Stella repeats in contempt.

"A second chance," Frankie whispers as he moves in closer, forcing Stella to take a step backward.

"I'm not interested and when I said it was over I meant it was over!"

"I think you misjudged me baby, I was having a hard day."

"It's over. Goodbye!"

Frankie grabs her arm once more and applies pressure.

"You're hurting me!"

"You hurt me by leaving."

"Let go."

"Stella..."

"I think she gave you an order," a familiar voice comes to her rescue; a military jacket sheltering a fight right stance. "I'd listen if I were you."

* * *

**A/N:** So I had to add a nemesis for SMACKED (everyone else has one hehe) and since I already have a bunch of OC's to keep track of and thought for the bit parts as his base buddy, Sinclair would fit with Mac (bubba and Lt. Dan! Haha...that's for you SMackedfan! Grin). Hope you all agree! Hope you all still like this chapter and are wanting some more, please let me know and I'll get it up as soon as possible! Love you all.

**PS:** Promise of Tomorrow updates tomorrow


	12. Dinner's In, Dinner's Out & Dinner's To

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 12 - Dinner's In, Dinner's Out and Dinner's To Go**

* * *

Frankie turns around and glares at Mac, dropping Stella's arm but moving himself in front of her. "Who the hell are you?" Frankie demands as Mac comes closer.

"Someone you don't want to mess with," Mac growls as Stella steps away from Frankie.

"Tough guy huh," Frankie sneers as Mac nears him. "You a tough guy?"

"Trust me you don't want to find out." And while Mac might have trouble showing romantic feelings or gestures, he has no doubt in his fighting abilities and would defend Stella to the death if that's what it meant. He looks at her face and then at Frankie's and feels hatred instantly starting to swell.

"Is that so _army boy_?" Frankie taunts as Mac comes and stands inches from his face, offering an angry scowl and not backing down. Frankie eyes the name on Mac's military jacket and then backs up a few feet. "You messed with the wrong man," he whispers and Mac feels his fists instantly tighten.

"Stay away from Stella or you _will_ be sorry," Mac warns in an angry tone.

"You will see me again," Frankie offers a twisted smile, his dark eyes locked with Mac's; his brain now formulating a revenge plan against the man before him.

"Bye Stella," Frankie calls sweetly out as he pushes past Mac, purposely bumping his shoulder and then walking into the night; the dark shadows swallowing up one of their own; evil protecting it's seed from further harm.

Mac watches him leave and then turns to Stella before rushing up to her and offering her a warm hug. "Are you okay? Who was that jerk? Was that the Frankie you told me about?"

"I'm better now," she smiles up at him, planting a warm kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

"What happened?"

"Yes it was Frankie and he just showed up," she sighs as she pulls back a little.

"Did he really hurt you?"

"Just squeezed my arm a little too hard but...I'm okay."

"Stella..." Mac's voice starts in anguish as she gently touches his cheek. "I would have killed him if I saw him hurting you."

"And I love the fact that you rode in on a white horse to save me," she whispers kindly. "But I am fine, please believe me."

Mac looks at her with concern, not really believing she's telling the truth. Inside his heart is racing and he can't imagine what she's really feeling inside. Why won't she show me her arm? Most women just complain to get male attention. Is she afraid of me also?

"You don't have to act tough around me."

"Mac I'm fine. Please...so that I am not happy to see you but what are you doing here?

"I um...was in the neighborhood," Mac replies with a slight smile, his heart still racing at seeing Frankie's grasp on Stella and hearing her say he was hurting her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am fine, really," she insists. Inside her heart is racing also; the thought that Frankie was back on the scene, even briefly and now had incurred Frankie's wrath. And while she has no doubt in Mac's fighting skills, she knows Frankie is evil and Mac isn't bullet proof. "Mac, please..." she warmly begs, wanting his handsome face to produce a warm smile instead of its current frown.

"Will you show me your arm? Maybe it bruised or..."

"Mac it's okay, it wasn't that hard," she answered in half truth. "Please, I don't want to talk about him any longer. I'm sure that it was a one time thing."

Mac looks at her, knowing he doesn't want an argument but now wonders if her words are true, that Frankie will leave her alone for good. But hearing his words, he knows better than to just toss Frankie aside; years of training have taught him to always suspect an enemy. So without another word, he puts Frankie aside, but not out of mind.

"So just in the neighborhood huh..."

"I got my first week performance results back and wanted to share them with you. Can I give you a ride home?"

"After dinner," she tells him.

"Where should I wait?" He asks innocently and she loops her arm through his and smiles.

"With me. I'm taking you to dinner to celebrate."

"But you don't know if they were good or not."

"Trust me Mac, if they were bad, you'd be at home sulking right now."

Mac looks at her in wonder and just shakes his head.

"Scary how well I know you already, isn't it?"

"Very. Okay but I'm dressed..."

"Like a hot marine instructor?" Stella teases and his face deepens in color. "Yeah will be kinda hard to fend off all those jealous women eyeing you in the restaurant."

"Right," Mac smirks as he allows her to lead him to a nearby restaurant. He feels some anxiety as he they enter the cozy Greek restaurant and as suspected his uniform garners some stares and polite nods. Both of them order their meals and then just settle back to wait for dinner. Thankful for a small booth, Mac quickly takes off his jacket, leaving just the plain navy dress shirt.

"Yeah much better," Stella smiles as she takes off her jacket. "So let's see them."

Mac hands over the folded up papers and watches with fascination as her eyes light up at all the positive feedback. She looks up at him with a wide grin.

"Dinner is on me."

"Stella..."

"Mac, you have no say," she insists. "My treat."

"I'm buying on Saturday then," he offers in mild protest and she nods her head in agreement. "I also made a new friend today."

"And scared off an enemy, busy day," she smiles, tempted to reach for one of his hands that is resting only a few inches from hers. Seeing him in fighting form impressed her, but it was moments like right now, when he was still a bit nervous about their relationship that endeared him to her in ways he probably didn't even imagine.

"How was your day? Vince still behaving?"

"He has a lot to learn but then so did I my first year in this industry. But I think he'll make a great case worker," she states as she pulls out a piece of paper. "I need some help and you can say no."

"I doubt I could ever say no to you," he says quietly, his eyes searching hers for an appropriate response.

"Good to hear," she replies and smiles in return, putting him at ease even further. "Well next weekend, there is a fund raiser at St. Basil's. It's the home I grew up in and I help out every year and I was wondering if you wanted to help out with me."

"Sure," Mac replies with some hesitation. "What um would I have to do? Like talk about the base and such?" He asks in haste.

"No," she quickly assures him. "No public speaking, unless you want that."

"Would rather not," he frowns. "Sorry."

"Mac, don't be sorry. I didn't have that planned anyways. I always attend every year alone, this year will be a treat to have you at my side. We are going to man a booth that outlines various activities and groups that want to help children of the system."

"That's it?"

"I promise," Stella nods her head as the food comes. "We can talk more about it on Saturday."

"Okay but since you are once again going to play tour guide this weekend and I'm helping you with a cause next weekend, I'd like to try...and I do stress _try_," Mac finishes with a shy smile. "To make you dinner; at my place."

Stella looks at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Trust me, it'll be my first attempt but..." his voice dies out as she finally reaches over and gives his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Whatever you make, I'm sure will be wonderful. I'd love to come."

"Okay great," Mac agrees, his nervousness now starting to rise once again. Never having had such a busy social calendar in the last several years, his mind now races with thoughts on how to keep Stella interested long term. _She always has something going on. I wonder if she'd be content with a pizza and movie one night_? But before he can allow himself to drown in relationship doubt, Stella mentions the pot luck, which will be the Sunday the following weekend and his mind is now focused on what that will be like and what he should bring.

"How is dinner?" Stella asks as Mac continues to hungrily devour his Greek dinner.

Mac looks up and offers a gentle frown, before putting his fork down for a few minutes rest. "Mrs. Hammerback said I still eat like I have a fight to rush off to. I guess old habits die hard."

"How are you at home?"

"Frozen dinners," he sighs and she smiles. "Even at home with mom, I would try but it sometimes felt forced. I guess when you have been used to something for so long it just comes naturally."

"And how is your boss? Colonel Tycus?"

"Singing my praises one day and kicking my ass the next," Mac huffs with a slight smirk. "And he has quite the reputation. I met another instructor today, Rick Sinclair, and he said that Tycus's rep is well known around the base and at West Point."

"What's this Rick like?" Stella asks with interest.

"He's nice...kindy nerdy," Mac laughs. "He works for the Intelligence and communications area and his cadets with the NSA."

"Wow, sounds complicated."

"I thought that also but when I got back to my office I read up a bit on what he does and it seems pretty routine."

"Show off," Stella teases and Mac gently smiles as he reaches for the dessert menu.

"Want to share dessert?" Mac queries. "Unless you don't like dessert? Some girls always use dieting or something stupid as an excuse but...right so..." his voice dies out.

"What was her name?"

"Who?"

"The woman that must have left a bad taste in your mouth for dating?" Stella softly asks.

"I'd rather not..."

"You met my terror, at least tell me the name of yours."

Mac looks at her with a frown. He had offered brief snippets but now feels he can tell her at least part of the situation. "Her name was Peyton Driscoll and I met her when I did a small tour in London. Just felt like every time we were together she would complain about food and make it seem like it was a burden or something."

"Did you ever say something to her?"

"No," Mac replies in haste. "I didn't want to offend her. Plus I um...well I wasn't that interested to be honest."

Stella looks at the torment in his warm blue eyes and once again feels some remorse about pressing an issue that obviously causes him pain. _Good thing I didn't ask about their sex life!_ Stella! She scolds herself. _Can't help it, now seeing him so vulnerable makes me want him all the more; especially in his uniform.. _

"Well I like dessert, it's the whole point of the meal," Stella admits in truth and is rewarded when Mac looks up with a warm smile. "What do you like?"

"I like you," he whispers, looking at her with a shy smile, his heart racing at his confession.

"You know that's very odd," she replies, forcing his face to produce a gentle frown of wonder.

"Why is that odd?" He asks in haste as she leans in closer, her lips inches from his face.

"Because I like you too."

And before Mac can say another word, she plants a warm kiss on his lips and then pulls back, her lips still curled into a warm smile.

"Baklava," Stella points to the menu. "No Greek meal is complete without Baklava."

"Never had it before, but if you tell me it's good then I'll believe you."

Mac listens to Stella explain a little about the history of the dessert they are about to have but his brain is still repeating her words, _I like you too,_ and his lips can't stop smiling as he watches her. After his less than fulfilling relationship with Peyton fizzled out, Mac had wondered if he'd ever find a woman that made him ache for her; long to be with her and want to see her all the time. Stella now did that to him. He wondered what she was doing during the day, what she did to unwind at night and what her morning ritual was. And like most single, straight men, falling in love with a beautiful woman, he couldnt help but want to picture her naked; naked in his arms, while they made love. _Will I ever get that lucky?_

Their desserts and coffee's finally arrive and the talking dies down as both start to enjoy the sweet pastry before them. Mac tastes the dessert and then looks up to see Stella watching with wonder.

"It's very good," he praises as they continue.

When they were done, Mac instinctively reaches for his wallet only to have Stella grab his hand and not let go, forcing him to look up in haste.

"But..."

"My treat remember?"

"Stella..."

"Mac, put that charming old fashioned chivalry away for tonight. This is on me, and that's final."

Mac finally concedes and allows her to pay, still finding the concept new to him. Peyton never offered to pay for anything and usually made a big fuss whenever he would even broach the subject of paying separate. Stella's attitude and playfulness was so refreshing that he was almost afraid to take it as real. But the longer he spends time in her presence, he knows he'll be able to convince himself that she does like him and isn't just using him until someone better comes along.

"I really like your jacket," Stella comments as they head back outside toward his waiting Jeep.

"One guy back there actually saluted," Mac chuckles as he moved himself to the outside, once again displaying old fashioned charm.

"Do I have to salute you?" Stella teases as they near the Jeep.

"No," Mac stops them just before he pulls her door open. _Kiss her already,_ his brain commands. He gently puts his hand on her side and pulls her into him, his heart racing as her body responds in kind. He leans in closer, their lips finally connecting; a crushing mix of warmth and passion, hesitation and uncertainty as he firmly tastes them. His mouth lingers on hers, taking delight in the new sensations his body was feeling before telling himself he was in a public place and slowly pulls back.

"Wow," Stella whispers with a warm smile; her heart racing as her body feels shivers all the way down to her feet. Mac's strong arm holds her close, their bodies creating heat; her mind now reveling in the taste of his mouth, knowing inside she wants more. _Wow_, _where did he learn to kiss? _

"Thank you for dinner," he states warmly.

"You're more than welcome," Stella replies, allowing his touch to linger. She feels her side instantly cool as he pulls back, but knows it's not the time or place for a full on make out session. But already having a taste she knows she wants more. _Does he?_ Hmm wonder what he's doing on Friday night?

Mac thankfully pulls back in time, his body already wanting to betray his desire the longer he is pressed up against her. _She feels so good next to me,_ his mind delights as he helps her inside and then hurries around to the drivers side. _Does she want more?_ He can't help but ponder as they make small talk on the way home. Thankfully an awkward silence doesn't develop and by the time they reach their apartment, Saturday is already cemented and both are about ready to call it a night.

"Thank you again," Mac states warmly as he lingers by her door. He leans in and plants a kiss on her cheek, not wanting to presume she wants another full on mouth kiss like he does. But much to his surprise and delight, she gently caresses his cheek and tastes his mouth once more, pulling back with a warm smile. "Goodnight."

* * *

Jessica quickly gathers up her stuff and heads past the teachers lounge, thankful that James is now distracted and she won't have to worry about another uncomfortable situation. She heads for the police precinct wanting to just surprise Don at work and see if he has time for even a quick bite to eat. He had told her he might have to work late tonight, but figures she'll take the chance anyways. _He still has to eat_, she had convinced herself.

With some hesitation she pushes her way into the large building and asks the front desk clerk for Don Flack's desk and then heads into the busy area. She spies him on the phone, his desk across from the man she recognizes as his partner and offers a small smile to the men now staring intently at the attractive brunette walking toward a certain officer.

"Jessica right?" Sully queries and Jessica nods her head.

"Detective Sullivan right?"

"Sully," he smiles as he looks at Flack. "Give him a minute."

"Sure," she replies, nervously looking around at the officers still watching and smiling. "Busy place."

"Hey guys, no crime to work on?" Sully's loud voice booms as the onlookers quickly disperse and she has to laugh as she looks back at him. "Now if only _he'd_ listen as quickly."

"I heard that," Flack retorts as he looks up at Jessica with a warm smile. "Hey Jessica."

"Is this a bad time?"

"Not at all," he stammers as he quickly clears a chair for her to sit down in. "Sully's well respected around here."

"Feared is more like it," Sully counters, not looking up from the report he is currently working on.

Flack looks back at her in wonder. "Everything okay?" He dares to ask.

"Everything is fine," she assures him. _Do I tell him about James?_ Her mind ponders. _You told James no and he agreed, why worry Don for nothing?_ So she settles in her mind that James Caulfield is no longer a threat and to mention it would be to incur his jealousy for no reason. "Just wanted to know if you wanted to get a bite to eat."

Flack looks at Sully who offers a frown followed by a small nod.

"But if you're busy..." her voice trails off in haste as she prepares to leave.

Flack gently touches her arm, forcing her back down. "I need to eat."

"He needs to eat," Sully pipes up, once again not looking up from his report. "Just bring him back in one piece and fully clothed."

"Sully!" Flack hisses and Sully laughs; Jessica's fac instantly warming.

"I know you said you have to work late but there is a great walk thru just around the corner."

"_Walk thru_?" Flack asks in skepticism. "What on earth is a walk thru?"

"Get your coat and come find out. That is if you're game."

"Oh I'm game," Flack smiles as he grabs his jacket and hurries after her, leaving his seasoned partner to just sit back, shake his head and laugh. "You um draw quite the crowd," Flack mentions as he nods to a few fellow officers watching them with interest.

"I think they are looking at you," Jessica retorts.

"Well I think at least one might be."

"Oh so do I have competition then?"

"Hardly. You have better legs," Flack replies, not looking at her. But when she laughs he looks over at her and smiles.

"Are you sure?" Jessica arches a brow.

"Trust me you have no competition," he admits warmly.

"Good thing," she whispers in return.

"Okay so where are you taking me?"

"Out for the best meal of your life?"

"Really?"

"You're not allergic to garlic are you?"

"No, but it might come in handy when I go to arrest those vampires later on."

"Don't tease," she pouts.

"Sorry," he's quick to make amends.

They reach the street and Flack looks around to see if James is watching and breathes an inward sigh of relief when he doesnt spot him. He wonders if should bring it up; not wanting to put any kind of strain on their already fun evening. He decides to wait on Stella before making an issue of it; his mind still showing him loitering outside the classroom on Monday still having him a bit on edge.

"This way Don," Jessica loops her arm in his and gently drags him in the right direction.

"Hey Miss J!" One of her students shouts from a car waiting at the light. "It's a school night! Don't stay up too late!" He smiles before the car pulls away.

Jessica laughs and then looks at Flack, shaking her head.

"Another A-Lister?"

"Nah, just a regular joe," she informs him. "Who by the way was also looking for a tutor. Care for some company?"

"You don't expect me to answer that right?" Flack retorts and she laughs. "By the way when is my second session?"

"Really?"

"And here I'll bet you thought that I was just using it as an excuse to get close to you."

"Well I um..." Jessica starts with an immediate frown. But before she can offer another word, Flack stops them from walking and looks at her directly.

"Because it was an excuse," he murmurs softly, as he leans in and plants a warm kiss on her inviting lips before pulling back with a warm smile on his face.

"Good excuse," she whispers, her heart racing.

They continue on their previous course until Jessica stops them before a small restaurant with an order window but no other entrance.

"Walk thru?"

"Walk thru," Jessica announces and Flack laughs.

"Have been in this area for the past number of years and never noticed this place before."

"Sometimes it's hard to see what we want until it's pointed out to us," Jessica throws back and him and he looks at her in surprise. Not allowing an awkward silence to develop, she once again takes his arm and drags him the menu.

"Actually the stuff sounds really good. Lots of garlic. Poor Sully," he chuckles as he reaches for his wallet. "Dinner is on me."

"But..."

"Sorry, this time there is no argument," Don smiles as he mentions their orders, takes the ticket and follows after Jessica to the waiting area. "How was school today?"

"Sounds funny when you ask like that," she gently wrinkles her nose. "Like I'm a student."

"Ah school girl...right okay..." he quickly stops, not allowing a male fantasy to take any more hold on his brain than necessary. "So um..."

Jessica notices his face flush and instantly blushes; picturing herself in the adult fantasy with Don as her student, her wearing the glasses, plaid mini and all. She feels her core start to warm and quickly forces her mind to think of an answer to her original question.

"Right so...it was tiring," she gently frowns. "You started it," she laughs and so does he.

"You know if that kid is looking for a tutor, you could always pass him on to what's his name."

"James?" She arches a brow and Flack nods. "He teaches math remember?"

"Ah knew there was a reason I didn't like him."

Jessica just rolls her eyes and shakes her head before continuing. "The students did really well with their fund raising."

"Have they picked a place yet?"

"I think with the costs and such they are leaning toward Quebec. I told them anything extra would be split among them as spending but if we went to Paris then they would have to use their own money and no spending cash. Even for a few days, it would cost them a lot. Whereas here we can get a three day trip to Quebec for pretty reasonable," she explains.

"Have you ever been to Quebec?"

"Just once as a kid. Was even there for a Nordiques game," she smiles, mentioning the name of the former NHL Hockey team. "But such a shame they shipped them all off to Colorado."

"Oh I love it when you talk dirty," Flack teases, knowing inside he loves when her passion for his favorite sport shows through.

"So what is Sully like? He seems grumpy," Jessica mentions and Flack laughs.

"When I first met him, man he scared the hell out of me. I remember my first day"

_'Don Flack's kid huh.'_

_'That's right. But please don't call me junior.'_

_'Wasn't gonna. But you can call me Sully, when I like you enough to allow it.'_

_'Right.'_

_'Ever fired a gun before? I mean a real one?'_

_'I was a...'_

_'Yeah a beat cop with a stellar record. I know, I can read. Ever fired...'_

_'You mean have I ever killed anyone before?'_

_'Have you?'_

_'Once.'_

_'Well get used to more.'_

"I swear I was expecting world war three that day and all we did was bust two guys for a small BNE," Flack replies with a slight frown. "But he's a damn good detective, knows the street and the one man on the force I know will watch my back even when I think I'm going in alone."

"Sounds like he could be a friend."

"Well I have only been with him for just over six months but I think I'm growing on him."

"I'm sure you are," Jessica smiles as their food finally arrives.

"Smells good," Flack praises as he takes the small take out boxes and leads them to a small table. He tries a few bites and then looks up in surprise. "Dinner to go never tasted so good."

"And?"

"And yes, I like the garlic!" He chuckles.

They make small talk about what Jessica's next volunteer job at the school will be; she not wanting to tell him that James just recently changed his schedule to match hers. But she hopes that after their conversation today, he might rethink his schedule and forget the new changes all together. They finally finish up, toss the empty cartons and then head back to the precinct.

"How was dinner?"

"Best meal of my entire life," he answers in truth as he leans in and gently blows on her nose.

"Garlic," she laughs as she counters with the same actions.

"Is Stella going to meet up with you?"

"No, I have a few more things to finish up back at the school."

"But...it's late," Flack offers in protest.

"I'm a big girl Don, but thanks for the concern."

Flack looks at the darkened school and frowns before looking back down at her in concern. "Jessica..."

"Thanks again for the company," she whispers as she gently brings his lips to hers, not allowing him to offer any more words of concern or protest. She pulls back with a warm smile. "Thank you for the concern, but I'll be okay."

Not wanting to make it seem like she can't fend for herself and knowing he doesn't wear the '_boyfriend_' label just yet, he has no choice but to offer her a tight lipped smile, the promise to call later and watch her take her leave; his eyes darting to every shadow moved in her direction.

"Hey Romeo!" Sully's voice calls him from his stupor, forcing him to turn around in haste. "Quickie session over?"

Flack just shakes his head and walks toward his partner, his mind still wondering if she'll be okay. Thankfully two hours later, after their last call for the night is finished, he looks at his cell and smiles at the text that reads, _'got home safe. Thanks again for the great company. See you later, Jess.'_

But before he shuts off his phone he quickly sends another text. _'Jessica, home opener at MSG this Saturday. Exhibition game but a game nonetheless. Care to make a friendly wager, with me, in person at the game? Got two tickets with our names on them?'_

_'What time should I be ready?'_

And with those words of promise dancing around in his brain for Saturday's date, Flack finally calls it a night and heads for home with a permanent smile fixed on his face. "Date number two!"

* * *

"Are you going to be okay?" Lindsay asks a woman and her young daughter as they sit outside in the waiting area.

"Thank you for your help today," the woman gently squeezes Lindsay's hand. "We know Rocco is going to be okay but I heard the lady crying in the room next to us."

"Yeah that one was a tough one."

"Doesn't it depress you when a pet dies?" The young girl asks with a frown.

"It does, but when I go home at the end of the day, I try to keep myself busy and my mind occupied."

"Your family must really value your time with them. Do you have children of your own?"

Lindsay looks at the woman's smile and knows she just trying to be kind. "Not right now."

"Well I think you'll make a terrific mother," the woman praises. "Your nature around animals I'm sure is even more so around children. I hope I'm not embarrassing you."

"It's nice to hear," Lindsay replies as Dr. Chan walks out with an animal carrier and their recently treated pet, tucked carefully in his arms.

"Your assistant was most helpful and kind, thank you Dr. Chan."

"You're welcome Mrs. Forester."

"Bye," Lindsay offers as she stands beside Dr. Chan and watches them leave. "I heard that Mr. Yale's beagle died."

"Yeah that was a tough one," the older man huffs. "We even tried a few things but it just wasn't working in our favor. Both Christina and I have heard great feedback on you Lindsay; so my many thanks for your continued diligence and hard work."

"I like it here," she offers in truth; referring to the clinic and New York. She quickly finishes her task and then heads for her truck; remembering she needs to get a few groceries on the way home. _I wonder if Danny bought some milk today_, she ponders as she heads into traffic. Today had been tough; the death of someone's pet was always hard; especially one for a widowed senior who would now be alone. And as she neared home, she made up her mind to seek out a new puppy for Mr. Yale so that his home wouldn't seem the empty shell he said it now would be with the loss of his beloved dog.

She reaches the market by her apartment and slowly heads inside. She takes a basket and starts to wander the isles, putting in much needed staples and a few other things for the weekend. She heads for the area that offers items for dinner, cooked and ready to eat and smiles; wondering what Danny makes Lucy for dinner.

_Maybe I'll see you before Saturday_, he had told her that morning. "I wonder if he'd mind if I brought over dinner? Give him a break?"

She looks at her watch and knows that Danny should be home very soon. "Oh why not."

"Can I help you?" The counter clerk asks.

"Yes, I'll have one of those whole roast chickens, a small tub of that fresh Mac and Cheese, some..." her voice trails off as she picks out a few more items and then hurries back outside. She heads for her stall and smiles when she sees that she's beaten Danny home so can allow a few extra minutes to get things ready. _Have dinner at his place_, her brain tells her, m_ore comfortable for Lucy._ She remembers this morning and how nervous Danny was at Lucy breaking something and so agrees that she'll take the dinner to his place instead.

Lindsay gathers her bags and then hurries for the elevator. She reaches her apartment when she hears the roar of a motorcycle engine and figures Danny's come home. Not wanting to cut too much into his evening time with Lucy, she puts her perishable items into the fridge, gathers the rest and then heads outside once again. She feels some nervous tension starting to build as she nears Danny's door but quickly swallows her fear and knocks. Much to her surprise, an older woman answers and she wonders if she got the right apartment.

"Sorry I must have the wrong..."

"...INDSY!" Lucy's voice bellows as she runs toward the door and wraps her arms around Lindsay's leg, almost sending her toppling backward.

"Lucy!" Danny's mother scolds as she pries the anxious child away from Lindsay's leg.

"It's okay," Lindsay starts with a warm smile, looking down at Lucy's smiling face.

"I don't think I know you," his mother states. "Are you a friend of Danny's?"

"Oh sorry, Lindsay Monroe. I live downstairs and yes I'm a friend of Danny's."

"Edith Messer, I'm his mother," she introduces herself, her heart racing. "Danny isn't home yet."

"Right well...I had brought dinner but..." Lindsay's voice trails off as she turns to leave.

"My son could use something other than the stale food he seems to subsist on," Edith replies as she herds Lucy back inside and looks at Lindsay with a slight frown. "But thanks for the thought."

"You know I don't want to cause any tension, so it can be another night," Lindsay states in haste; feeling like she's about to walk into an interrogation.

"Lindsay," Edith mentions in a kinder tone, forcing the young woman to turn around and look in wonder. "I just worry about Lucy. Forgive me for being bold, but she is my granddaughter and I have to say my piece."

"I am not offended," Lindsay assures the older woman before her. "I know you don't know me so have no reason to believe this; but I wouldn't be here if wasn't interested in _both_ of them," she stresses.

The older woman looks at her with some skepticism but finally nods her head and decides to take Lindsay at face value, at least for now. "Did you want to come in and get set up?"

"Are you sure?"

"Actually I think it's a very thoughtful surprise," Edith replies. "One I know they'd both like."

Lindsay takes a few hesitant steps into Danny's apartment, her eyes darting around, taking in everything she can. She smiles at Lucy who looks up at her and holds up her dolls.

"Pay wit me?" Lucy asks Lindsay.

"After supper?" Lindsay asks weakly.

"Kay," Lucy replies in a melancholy tone as she looks back down at her toys and continues.

Lindsay slowly walks into kitchen and stops, not knowing where anything is and not wanting to presume she has free run. She puts the groceries down on the table and watches while Edith retrieves some dishes and starts to set the table for _three_.

"So what do you do for work?" Edith questions.

"I'm a veterinary assistant at the Hudson Clinic."

"That place has a good reputation and you must love working around animals."

"I do. I grew up on a farm in Montana with lots of pets and family members so...sorry, when I'm nervous, I tend to ramble like I am now," Lindsay offers with a sheepish smile.

"I am sorry if I make you nervous," Edith replies with a kind smile. "I need to use the washroom, watch Lucy?"

"Sure."

She finishes setting the table and watches Edith disappear before she heads over to Lucy and looks down in interest.

"...ook indsy...pigets..." Lucy grins as she holds up a Barbie with two askew ponytails.

"Piglets," she smiles and Lucy nods her head. "Can you say Lucy?"

"Llllllllllllluuuuuuuucy," Lucy draws it out and Lindsay gently claps her hands, causing Lucy to do the same in return.

Lindsay hears the key turning in the lock and immediately pushes herself up; Danny's finally come home and now she wonders if she did the right thing in making such a bold move.

"Daddy's home!" Danny greets his apartment and Lucy's lips can't help but curl into a warm smile.

"Dadda!" Lucy exclaims as she pushes herself up and rushes toward him.

Lindsay stands fixed in her place, listening to Lucy around the corner.

"...indsy."

"What about Lindsay?" Danny asks in haste, his mind perking up at just the mention of her name.

"...indsy here."

"Where?"

"Here," Lindsay offers sheepishly as Danny rounds the corner and stops and stares in surprise. "Sorry I came earlier and I thought...I bought dinner....but if it's a bad time..." her voice dies out nervously.

"No, I'm glad you're here," Danny assures her with a warm smile. "Is my um...mother here?"

"Just about to leave Danny," the older woman offers kindly as she exits the bathroom and heads for her coat. She pulls her coat on and then kisses Danny on the cheek, whispering _I like this one_, before she kisses Lucy.

"Lindsay it was very nice to meet you."

"And you as well Mrs. Messer."

"Edith, please for next time."

"Okay."

Lindsay watches Danny walk her to the door as her hand grips the corner of the chair.

Danny puts Lucy back down and heads toward Lindsay, his heart rate starting to match hers. "So um..."

"I hope I didn't embarrass you but..."

"Actually kinda nice to come home and find dinner made," he blurts out and then offers a nervous laugh. "Sorry that came out wrong."

"I didn't feel like cooking and when you buy this stuff I always have too much. I wasn't sure what Lucy could eat so I got some Mac and Cheese and Lemon Jell-O."

"Jeyoo!" Lucy shouts as she runs toward Danny. "Jeyoo dadda..."

"After supper squirt," Danny smiles as he scoops her up and puts her into her eating chair, a bib promptly placed around her neck. "Wow you got a meal fit for a King here," Danny praises. "Thank you doesn't seem enough."

"Well I'm glad you like it and if you eat a good portion then that'll be my thanks," Lindsay assures him.

"But I feel kinda bad because I took your milk this morning and..."

"You don't owe me Danny," Lindsay replies in haste. "Please, I just wanted to do this."

"Lucy what do we say to Lindsay for making us supper?"

"Tank uoo for te suppa indsy..." she manages in one breath before looking to Danny for approval. He gently squeezes her hand before placing the plastic bowl with some food in it for her onto her eating tray.

Danny then looks at Lindsay and smiles warmly. "This really is amazing."

"Thanks. Your mom I think was a bit shocked. But then so was I when she opened the door andI had heard a bike and thought it was yours and..."

"Lindsay?" Danny gently interrupts.

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to be nervous."

"Right," she whispers with a heavy sigh. "Just um have never done this before and..."

"Well then I guess it's a day of firsts for both of us."

"And I figured here because I dont think my apartment has anything that Lucy would find acceptable."

"Well she already tossed my CD collection, so nothing really is safe from her," Danny laughs. They both look at Lucy who's now trying to stick the end of her pinky into one of the cheesy spirals.

"Can't fit..." she grumbles as the piece breaks, sliding up to her fist. She hungrily eats the destroyed piece and continues on to the second.

"She's very distracting," Lindsay giggles as Lucy tries again with two pieces; both of which end up on the floor.

"Lu-cy," Danny groans as he picks up the pieces and then looks at her with a gentle frown. "Keep the food on your plate. And use your spoon like daddy taught you; not your fingers."

"Kay," she frowns as she reaches for her spoon.

"Sorry," Danny huffs as he looks back at Lindsay.

She reaches over and gives his hand a gentle squeeze. "You don't need to keep saying sorry. I know you have to parent her."

"She is high maintenance."

"She's a little kid," Lindsay reminds him. "All kids require a lot of attention."

"Right," Danny smiles, his mind once again at ease. "So how was work?"

"Tough one today, but we can talk about that when it's just us," Lindsay states, asking for understanding in her eyes.

"Right," he agrees, looking at Lucy who's now shoving the cheesy noodles onto her spoon and trying to get them all in her mouth without making a mess; it doesn't work.

"How was your day?" Lindsay asks.

"A guy brought a 67 Dyna into the shop today. It was kinda beat up but a dusty orange and just needed some tuning. I thought about you as I know you like them."

"Was he a um smaller man?"

"You mean feminine?" Danny teases. "Yeah but just don't tell him that. You know there is a stigma that goes along with guys and Harley's."

"Such as?"

"Well they should be straight for one thing," Danny huffs. "Just seems wrong that..." his voice trails off and she laughs.

"It's the new millennium Danny."

They talk a bit more about work until they are finished and then Lindsay watches as Danny cleans off Lucy and finally frees her of the chair; wiping away sticky yellow Jell-O and cheesy pasta.

"Thanks again for dinner," Danny praises as Lindsay brings a few of the plates into the kitchen, wanting to help clean up. "Lindsay you bought dinner. I don't expect you to help clean up also. Just leave..."

"Danny, I really don't mind. Besides, I hate a leaving a dirty kitchen," she smiles as she starts to package things up.

Danny watches as she reaches for a Tupperware container, his lips curling into a smile when he's eyes take in a sliver of warm skin beneath her sweater. But just as he's about to turn around he notices as she reaches a bit higher, loses her footing and falls backward, into his waiting arms.

He carefully wraps his arms around her, holding her close against his rapidly beating chest for a few seconds before she carefully twists herself around to face him. She gazes into his blue eyes, her lips curling into an automatic smile as she leans in closer.

But just as their lips are about to meet, their silence is broken.

"Dadda!" Lucy shouts as she rushes toward them, forcing the two adults to quickly step back. "...ook...dadda ...ook," she stammers as she holds up a toy for him to inspect. He looks at Lindsay with a soft frown before scooping Lucy up in his arms.

"...ook indsy," Lucy smiles, also showing her the toy.

"Wow good girl," Lindsay praises and Lucy's face beams before she looks to Danny.

"...ook dadda," she insists once more and Danny's finally forced to take the toy, look at it, nod in approval and place her back on the floor; both of them watching as she disappears around the corner once more.

"Now you know why I am looking forward to our '_adult_' date," Danny sighs as he finishes his task.

Lindsay leans in and places a warm kiss on his cheek, squeezing his hand at the same time. "She's precious, Danny."

"I know but..." he starts only to have her quickly shake her head.

"I'm not disappointed."

"Really?"

"Really."

Danny beams under her words and then both work to finish the kitchen and go in search of Lucy. However, when Danny can't find her in the living room, he looks at Lindsay with a frown and hurries toward her bedroom. There on the floor, with a stuffie clutched in her tiny arms, Lucy is asleep on the floor. Danny gently picks her up and carries her to the bed and softly deposits her before starting to undress her. He's about to turn around when he sees Lindsay holding up a pink onesie for her to sleep in.

"Thanks," he whispers as he takes the item and dresses Lucy in haste; Lindsay already leaving. He hurries back out to see her heading for the door.

"Lindsay?"

"It's late and I don't want to wake her. Besides I know we both have to get up early."

"Sorry," Danny offers sheepishly.

"Don't be sorry. I had a great time."

"Thanks again for dinner. It was amazing," Danny mentions as he walks her to the door and slowly pulls it open. "Have a good day tomorrow."

"See you Saturday."

"Can't wait," Danny replies with a smile. "Oh wait, I think you forgot something."

"Such as?"

"Just this," he states as his hand gently cups her cheek and guides her lips to his, offering a firm but quick kiss and then pulling back. "Goodnight."

* * *

**A/N**: hope you liked their Wednesday outing and there might be a special treat before the three couple dates on the weekend so hopefully one more surprise before their Saturday outing is okay with you all! Please let me know and thanks so much in advance.


	13. Dogs, Rented Movies and Tutoring

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 13 - Dogs, Rented Movies and Tutoring**

* * *

"I really do appreciate the help KaSaundra," Alice Hammerback states over the phone. "The pot luck is only in a few weeks but we have so much to do before then with winter coming it seems we dont have enough time for it all."

"Sheldon and I dont mind at all. Just email me the list and we'll get it done."

"Thank you," Alice replies as she hangs up and then looks at Sid with a tight smile.

"She agreed right?" Sid asks with a smile.

"Yes," Alice resigns. "Still don't like to impose on them like that."

"They are young and have lots of money," Sid teases and Alice shoots him an angry frown. "Sheldon had offered a few weeks back. So what else?"

"KaSaundra also told me she had Lindsay Monroe over to meet Stella and Jessica and it went well. And that Don had Mac and Danny over and they also hit it off."

"Feels like the Brady Bunch," Sid chuckles as he puts his reading glasses back on and starts into another industry report.

"I'm just glad our two newbies are fitting in so well. It can be a hard thing to make friends in such a big city like New York."

"Any of them dating yet?"

"Sidney!" Alice scolds, shaking her head but unable to hide her smile.

"That's a yes," Sid notes with interest as he puts down the paper and looks at her. "Who?"

"Nothing confirmed yet but it seems that all Mac and Stella, Danny and Lindsay and Don and Jessica have dates this weekend."

"Busy people."

"With each other."

"Pardon?"

"Yes as couples, just as I said."

"It is the Brady Bunch," Sid huffs and it's Alice's turn to smile. "Okay so what else are we still missing?"

* * *

"Well?" Danny's mother asked Thursday morning as she came early to get Lucy.

"Well what?" Danny asked with a slight frown.

"How was dinner?"

"Thank you for not scaring her away."

"So that was the girl that you had talked about last week? The one from Montana?"

"That's her. Pretty great right?"

"Surprised me a little."

"In what way?" Danny stopped his actions and looked at his mother in wonder. "Should I be afraid to ask?"

"Danny, I am allowed to be concerned about my only granddaughter. She just seemed young and nervous but...but to see her go through that much trouble was...well it was refreshing."

"_Refreshing_?" Danny asked with some amusement.

"And don't you dare read into anything more into that Daniel Messer," his mother lightly scolded.

"Hey it was you who said you liked her, remember?"

"Well she brought stuff for Lucy and Lucy seems to really like her," his mother's voice trailed off as she looks down at her granddaughter playing with some Barbie's. "I just worry."

"Yeah well Lindsay likes her and they get along, what more could I ask for?"

"She told me that also."

"Lindsay said that?"

"In a manner of speaking. So that aside, how was dinner?"

"Dinner was great and yes she left us the leftovers and yes I am having that for lunch today," Danny rolls his eyes as he heads for Lucy. "Be a good girl for gramma today," he instructs as he bends down and kisses her cheek.

"Kay dadda," Lucy smiles as she kisses him back.

Danny quickly takes his leave; his mind now at ease that his mother actually likes the girl that he is now very much attracted to. He had worried that his mother and him always differed on who he should get to know on a serious level; his mother choosing single mothers or those who already had children in the mix. But he wasn't interested in them and knew in his heart he had been waiting for Lindsay Monroe to come along and fill that void. He finally reaches work with a smile that quickly faded as he hears his brother shouting into the phone once more. Danny offers a small curse as he quickly dismounts his bike and heads towards his brother's back office.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! I WANT THAT MONEY TODAY!" Louie's angry voice bellows, forcing Danny to quickly close the door and look at his brother in concern.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"Nuthin'" Louie sneers as he sits back down in a huff.

"Yeah? Well it better be nothin' to do with Dino Moretti!" Danny snaps.

"Stay out of my business little brother!"

"This is my business, my name is on part of that damn deed!"

"You are not liable for this, I am...and I know you told ma. She called me again. Damn it Danny!"

"I told you I was going to, it's not my...never mind. How much do you still owe?"

"Coupla G's that's all."

"Better be all! I have Lucy to think about, remember?"

"Yeah you rub it in my face every chance you get! Another thing ma rubs in my face."

"So?"

"So get the hell outta here already and let me figure this out."

Danny glares at his brother in anger, both squaring off in a heated showdown. "Just don't piss him off any further." Danny finally takes his leave and then heads back into the shop in an angry frame of mind. Knowing he doesn't work well when he's upset, he heads outside for some fresh air and notices an older man stop in front of the shop and get out, walking toward him with a serious expression.

"Can I help you?" Danny queries.

"I am looking for Antonio Barza? I'm Nathan Hall."

"Antonio was the previous owner, my brother and I run this place, can I help you with something?"

"Not unless you are looking for a dog."

"Pardon?"

"Tony had told me one time that if I had puppies he would want one, but I never got a home number so thought I'd come here."

"Sorry don't have one, but if you go inside my brother might. What um...kind of dog is it?"

"Beagle."

_'A client, Mr. Yale...his beagle died. He's a widower and now has nothing. I want to help but don't know even where to start...'_ Lindsay's words from last night still echo in his head.

"You know if Tony doesn't want it, I might know someone who does."

"Who?"

"Me," Danny grinned, finally feeling his tension starting to ease. "I would even take it tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay, give me your number young man and I'll call you as soon as I talk to Tony and we figure this out."

Danny thanks the man and then watches him take his leave and instantly his mood is lifted. "This is for you Linds," he mumbles as he heads back inside and is finally able to push aside the argument with his brother and get the rest of his day finished. And by the time he's heading home, his mood has completely lifted back to where it should be and he's able to greet his mother without hinting at the troubles his brother is facing right now.

"Lucy is just finishing up her tubbie," his mother tells him before she takes her leave, giving her granddaughter one more kiss before she heads out of the bathroom and then locking the front door.

"Hey squirt," Danny smiles as he kneels down beside Lucy in the bathroom, splashing warm water on her.

"Tubbie dadda," Lucy smiles as she puts her hands in the water and then splashes Danny in return, laughing heartily when he pulls back with droplets on his face.

"Someone is going to pay for that," Danny warns with a grin as he starts to poke her freshly cleaned naked sides. She laughs once more as she tries to pull his fingers away but is unable; forcing the small bathroom space to fill with musical laughter.

"Stops dadda...stops..." Lucy finally moans, unable to win the tickle battle and resorting to other means.

"Okay with the sad face," Danny laughs as he arranges a plush towel on the countertop and then lifts Lucy out of the water and places her on the soft surface before wrapping her in the towel and offering her a hug. "Mmm Lucy smells good," Danny smiles as his rough face tickles her soft neck, making her squeal once again. He quickly dries her off and then carries her into the bedroom to get dressed for the night.

"I hope Mr. Hall brings me that dog tomorrow."

XXXXXXXX

By the time Lindsay woke up on Friday morning, her time with Danny and Lucy on Wednesday night had all but erased the tension that the loss during the week had provided. Thursday was pretty quiet and uneventful and she had spent most of the day thinking about her 'adult' date with Danny tomorrow.

"So where are you going again tomorrow?"

"Motorcycle expo," Lindsay rolls her eyes at Darcy.

"So I forgot. I got blond roots," Darcy huffs as she fiddles with her phone. "What are you doing tonight? It's Friday and..."

"Trust me, I need a night to just unwind," Lindsay answers, not wanting to make herself sound so pathetic in front of her younger helper. She had thought about asking Stella and Jessica over for a movie or something but figures she'd do it mid-week to give them both some notice; having gotten their email addresses the time she met them at KaSaundra's.

But just as she was about to pack everything up and head for home, a cab pulls up to the front door and she watches in shock as Danny gets out, holding something under his arm.

"Hey isn't that your boyfriend?" Darcy asks with a wide grin.

"He's not..." Lindsay starts as Danny offers a timid knock on the front door. "See ya Monday!" Lindsay calls out as she hurries toward the door and then pushes herself outside; wanting some privacy from the nosy receptionist. "Danny what um...what is that?"

"I got you a dog," Danny states in haste, forcing Lindsay to look at the small animal thrashing about in his jacket. "An old customer wanted him to have a good home andwell from what you said..."

"Mr. Yale," Lindsay whispers, looking at him with a warm smile. "You remembered?"

"I did. Want to go and deliver it to him right now?"

"I would. Where is Lucy?"

"I asked my mom to stay a bit longer. How was work today?" Danny asks as they get into Lindsay's truck and they start for Mr. Yale's apartment. Lindsay looks over at Danny who is now holding the small dog on his lap and smiles.

"What?"

"Just you holding that puppy," Lindsay mentions softly and Danny smiles.

"I couldn't bring it home to see Lucy or I know I never would have been allowed to leave with it."

"It's good for kids to have pets growing up. I think it humanizes them," Lindsay mentions and Danny lightly laughs.

"Humanizes?"

"Keeps them real? Is that better?"

"Liked humanizes better. I like brainy girls."

"Good to know," Lindsay shoots back with a wink. "How was your day?"

"It was there," Danny huffs as he looks out the window with a frown.

"Sorry."

"Not your fault," he explains looking back at her with a sheepish glance. "I just want to have my own shop by now but money and creditors and I guess real life have a way of keep you in reality check."

"Anything I can help with?"

"You're here right now. That's more help than you'll ever know," Danny admits and Lindsay beams under his praise. "So about tomorrow..."

"We are going on your motorcycle right?"

"To the expo? Sure," Danny agrees eagerly as they stop in front of Mr. Yale's assisted living apartment complex.

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Never met anyone like you," Danny whispers as he leans over and offers himself for a kiss; which Lindsay happily rewards him by warmly tasting his lips before the puppy makes it apparent he wants part of the action.

"We better give him to his new daddy," Lindsay smiles as they finally get out of the truck and then both slowly head inside and up to the second floor.

"This place is very quiet," Danny whispers.

"The average age is seventy."

"Ah. Everyone still alive?" He teases and she playfully swats his arm. "Sorry. Just sayin'."

They both watch the door open and a old man with a kind smile greet them.

"Mr. Yale? I'm Lindsay Monroe from the Hudson Clinic and this is my friend Danny. I helped you the other day."

"Right Lindsay, you were there when..." his voice chokes as he remembers his dog passing.

"Yes that's right but we have a new friend to help with that void," Lindsay tells him as Danny finally pulls the struggling puppy from his coat and slowly hands it to the elderly man before him. Mr. Yale looks at Lindsay and she notices his eyes start to water.

"Thank you my sweet girl," he offers her with a big hug. "And you too my boy," he hugs Danny. "Oh you don't know how much you made my day," tells them. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure for a bit," Lindsay agrees for both of them. "We have a little girl back home so we can't stay long."

"Well you're both a god send," the older man smiles as he puts the puppy down and lets him start to explore, his smile never dropping for one second. Lindsay looks at the older man and feels her heart start to warm. _And then there are certain perks to the job,_ Dr. Chan had told her on the first day. _To be able to offer someone happiness by means of a pet is a great gift indeed._ He's right, she thinks to herself as she watches Danny talking to the older man and her heart toward him warms all the more. _Danny did this; he made this possible. He's amazing! Is it too soon to be in love?_

"Well I should let you both get back home to your little girl," Mr. Yale tells them as he hugs Lindsay once more. "You're daughter is lucky to have such a loving mother," he offers warmly and Lindsay feels her own eyes lightly water.

"Take care," Danny offers as he hugs the older man once more before they take their leave and slowly walk in silence toward the waiting truck.

"You okay?" Danny queries as he stops Lindsay before they get to the truck.

"Danny I don't know how to thank you for what you just did for him."

"Lindsay, it was your doing. If you hadn't told me you wanted to help him I wouldn't have even thought about it."

"Then I guess we make a pretty good team."

"Great team," Danny whispers as he pulls her into his arms and finally gives her the kiss she had been waiting for since she saw his face.

"Come on, let's get back to Lucy," Lindsay mentions.

"Linds, its Friday night. I'm sure you have more exciting plans than spending it with me and Lucy."

"Actually, there is no other place I'd rather be," she admits in truth and is rewarded with one more lingering kiss. "Let's go see our little girl."

* * *

"Must have had a fun night last night," Rick Sinclair greets Mac Thursday at lunch hour. "You had that same smile when I saw you come into the building this morning," he mentions as Mac gestures for him to sit down beside him. "Hot date last night?"

"Sort of," Mac replies with a small frown. "It was a date and she was hot," he smirks. "But we just had dinner."

"Nothing more?"

"Don't think we're there yet. I mean this Saturday will only be our official second date. I think it's too soon."

"That's kinda cool," Sinclair states as he too starts into his lunch.

"But?" Mac arches his brows. "Old fashioned right?"

"Nah man just kinda cool that you're waiting until...what exactly are you waiting for?" He asks weakly and Mac smirks.

"Until we are both ready. I am but...I just don't want to scare her away by being so..."

"Horny?" Sinclair counters and Mac's face goes red.

"Eager."

"Same thing. We're guys, you know we have a one track mind. Did you at least kiss?"

"Yes. And no I'm not giving you details. But it was great," Mac adds in haste and smiles when Rick gently curses. "How about you? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Being seeing her two months now. Her name is Ivy and she's a Legal Aide to Sam Brown. He's a big time attorney and she makes pretty good cash. So what's her name? Your girlfriend?"

"Oh sorry Stella," Mac smiles, mentally kicking himself for telling his friend everything about Stella except her name. "She's not my girlfriend...well at least not yet. We have only been out for..." Mac's voice trails off as Rick starts to chuckle. "What?"

"You have been in the field too long."

"I know," Mac huffs. "That's what my mother tells me also." They finish the rest of their lunch before it's time to go their respective ways. Mac heads back to his classroom; his smile not lost on his cadets either. And by the end of the day the comments about his demeanor have ensured that Stella was fresh on his mind all day long.

He had thought about the dinner invitation he extended to her and wondered if what he'd be able to make seem edible. But as he walks to his Jeep his mind once again turns back to thoughts of when he found Stella confronted by Frankie and much like the night before, his anger and hatred start to boil.

_If I ever see him again, I could kill him_, Mac's mind states and he tries to push aside the growing tension inside his stomach as he heads for home. He had tried to erase the look of pain that Stella's face offered when he first happened upon them, but he wasn't able to.

"Snap out of it Mac," he commands himself as he nears home; wanting to put on a happy face in case he runs into Stella and not greet her with an expression of anger and then have to explain to her why he was upset. But instead of greeting Stella, he bumps into Danny in the elevator.

"Hey man," Danny greets him. "Nice uniform."

"Thanks," Mac smirks as Danny offers a mock salute. They casually chat about their day and then Mac offers a small wave as he takes his leave, heading toward his door with a smile. He doesn't hear anything coming from Stella's place and so surmises that she and Jessica haven't made it home yet.

"Goodnight Stella," Mac whispers as he enters his quiet apartment and stands and looks around, wondering how he can make it a little more inviting for when he has Stella over. He quickly sheds his jacket and then reaches for the phone.

"Mom? It's me...I need some help."

XXXXXXXX

"Well I'm glad that Mac was there to chase Frankie away."

"I swear he looked like he could kill Frankie," Stella mentions as they slowly walk toward the subway. "But that aside dinner was great."

"Mac was in his uniform right? Did you even concentrate on what you were eating?"

"Kept picturing myself ripping that uniform off," Stella laughs. "Man that uniform makes him look hot."

"You're in love."

"I know," Stella sighs as she leans her head back on the subway window. "And he um...he said he likes me."

"Really? He said it first?"

"Yes. It was so sweet and man can he kiss," Stella looks over at Jessica with a wide grin. "Oh I sound like a teenager."

"Well trust me when Don started on about the school girl thing...my mind was in the gutter as fast as yours!" Jessica chuckled as she looked out the window. "And trust me, Don's an amazing kisser also. He offered one just after he admitted the tutoring thing was an excuse to come and see me."

They talk a bit longer about their dinner dates the night before as they finally reach their apartment and get into the elevator, ready to go their separate ways.

"You know we should double date; might be kinda fun to see how our guys react in a small group setting."

"Before or after the pot luck?"

"Gosh at this rate, could be next year," Jessica lightly laughs. "Let's play it by ear?"

"Sounds good."

Stella says goodnight to her friend and then gets off the elevator and slowly heads toward her apartment door. She hears some classic rock music coming from Mac's apartment and can't help but wonder what he might be up to. Even though they have an official date on Saturday, she settles in her mind that tomorrow night, Friday night, she'll show up at his doorstep and see if he just wants to unwind with a movie and pizza.

"He must like quiet nights too right?" She mumbles to herself as she enters her quiet apartment.

Most of the day was spent remembering how hot Mac looked in his navy uniform, the way his toned arms flexed under the short sleeve shirt as he would eat and how his the dark fabric clung to his body; the same body she now dreamed of being held against for longer than a few seconds. The case that seemed to explode in their face wasn't as painful as in the past as she heard Mac's soothing words in her brain and she was able to cope with their failure.

Stella slowly walked into her bedroom to get changed for the night and then headed back outside into her kitchen to get something light to eat and then have an early night. Stella started into her dinner, her mind now wondering what Mac was eating.

_'I like you,'_ he had offered in such a sweet innocent way. His face had determination and uncertainty; he knew what he felt inside but wasn't sure if she felt the same way. I'm glad I told him the truth, Stella thinks with a silent nod of confirmation. I liked him the moment our eyes locked. She goes about getting herself ready for bed, a new plan to spend tomorrow night with Mac already taking root in her brain and ensuring that her dreams are pleasant and her sleep restful.

Friday had brought its own set of troubles and by the time she was heading home, Stella was glad the week was finally at its end. Thankfully no Frankie sightings and she hoped inside that maybe he finally got the message and would leave her alone; for good.

She reaches the apartment and already her heart is beating a bit faster as she heads for Mac's door instead of her own, knocking softly and trying to get her heart to slow down a little. He pulls the door open and greets her with the warm smile that always makes her heart melt.

"Hi," Mac greets Stella with a smile, his face slightly flushed; her affect on him always instant. "I um...what's up?"

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No. What were you thinking?"

"Well it's Friday night and even though we are having our 'official' date tomorrow night," she pauses with a smile. "I was going to head down to the corner, get a movie and a pizza and um wanted to know if you wanted to join me?"

"Love to," Mac agrees in haste as he hurries back inside and gets his jacket and wallet, quickly putting on his shoes and grabbing his keys and heading back to her. "How was work?" Mac asks as they slowly head out of the building into the cool night air.

"This has been a long week," Stella replies with a slight frown. "We lost a case yesterday and it was tough. Couldn't blame Vince this time," she smirks. "The system kicked us in the ass."

"Sorry."

"How about you? How was your week? Your ego get any bigger after all that praise?"

"Hardly," Mac replies with a slight laugh. "Colonel Tycus made sure that my ego remained flat on the ground where it should be."

"My turn to say sorry," Stella offers with a gentle squeeze on his arm, forcing Mac to look sideways with a smile.

"I'm used to him now. He doesn't scare me like he used to," Mac offers with a frown. "Still can't figure him out but I had lunch with Rick yesterday and he seems nice so it kinda balances itself out around there. You'll see it tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to it. Like you in the uniform especially," Stella praises and Mac's cheeks gently flush. They reach the video store and Mac feels his nervousness starting to rise a little once more. Never being a fan of mushy stuff and assuming that's what most women want to watch, he had settled in his mind that he was in for a night of mind dulling entertainment.

"War and Peace?" Stella broke his thoughts.

"You know it's a stereotype that military guys like military movies. What's your favorite movie?"

"Forest Gump. That Lieutenant Dan, pretty hot in his uniform," Stella teases and Mac just rolls his eyes.

"Okay so besides that, what else do you like to watch?"

"Well this might hand you a major laugh, but I'm not a huge fan of chick flicks."

"Really?" Mac asked in shock. "What a relief."

Stella smiled as she looped her arm in his and started to drag him toward the new release section. They both stood before the vast variety of DVD covers in silence. "Well it was your suggestion so you pick," Mac informs her. "I'll do whatever you want."

"Hmm dangerous offer," Stella whispers and Mac's face reddens.

"I meant _watch..._okay so..." his voice trails off as he just shakes his head. "You're distracting my brain from making a clear decision."

"And that's a bad thing?" She flirts again.

"I guess right now it's not," he smiles in return. _Damn my stupid brain!_ Mac curses himself inwardly. _Just her standing this close to me and holding on has me completely distracted. She could probably suggest Titanic and I would agree. I need help._

"You know I wouldn't mind seeing the new Star Trek movie."

"Really?"

"Really," Stella states as she picks up the movie cover and hands it to him before they start for the checkout. Mac signs up for a membership while Stella picks out a few sweet goodies and then it was on to next door to get their pizza. Mac watches her order and then offers her a warm smile as she nears him once more. They make small talk before they get their dinner and then head for Stella's apartment to enjoy and unwind with their low key Friday night.

Mac nervously enters Stella's apartment, his eyes darting around to everything that is her home and he can't help but smile. Warm and inviting are two words he would use to describe her apartment and suddenly his feels like a cold mausoleum and wonders how she'll enjoy dinner in his barren abode?

"Mac?"

"Your apartment is very um...homey," he mentions and she smiles as she hands him an open bottle of beer. "Mine is very plain."

"You just moved in Mac, I have been here a bit longer. Besides most straight men don't the first thing about home decorating."

"I can't really argue with that," Mac grins as he slowly heads into the living room and settles into her small couch. He watches her with interest before she finally looks at him in wonder.

"What?"

"I had thought of asking you to do this but wasn't sure you were even in to quiet nights at home," Mac confesses as she settles in beside him, her body pressing up against his. "Thought you'd think it was boring."

"To be able to spend some quiet time with you? What more could I ask for?" Stella whispers as she leans in and kisses him on the cheek, forcing his smile to grow once again. Stella starts up the movie, only one dim background lamp to offer some light so they could see their meal and both start to just eat and relax.

About twenty minutes later, Mac finishes his last slice and then stretches out a bit more to get a bit more comfortable. But when Stella leans in closer, his arm automatically wraps around her shoulders and he looks at her with a warm smile, thankful when she doesn't pull away.

"You were right," Mac whispers in her ear, his warm breath tickling her skin.

"About what?"

"This; a night like this. What more could I ask for?"

"Just this," Stella whispers as she leans in closer and instead of focusing on the opening of the movie, focuses on kissing the amazing man in her arms.

* * *

By the time she actually feel asleep on Thursday night, Jessica's brain was still feeding her naughty images of an adult school girl fantasy with Don; after his remarks over their take out dinner on Wednesday night. Of course he would be eager to see her like that, he's a guy, she correctly surmises in her brain as her eyes open once more.

"Oh I need help," she groans as she rolls onto her side and glares angrily at the clock, cursing the early morning hour before closing her eyes once more and willing sleep to come. Finally after a few more tosses and turns sleep finally consumes her but not for long.

With another soft lament, Jessica pushes herself out of bed and wanders into her kitchen to flip on the kettle. She looks at tomorrows date and smiles at the red circle and the three letters MSG, meaning the Rangers game opener at Madison Square Gardens. However, as happy as she is about tomorrow nights date, the following Saturday also has her nervous, but on a different level.

"The first school dance of the year," she whispers as her brain remembers that James had his schedule changed to reflect hers and now wonders if that'll be the case. But knowing inside that a few other teachers will also be there, she fixes in her mind that there is nothing to worry about and things will progress as they have for the past few years.

"I wonder why he doesn't ask Tori out, he knows she likes him," Jessica mentions to herself as she slowly heads back into the bedroom to get changed.

"Don's working late and Stella is going to see if Mac wants to watch a movie," she huffs as she starts to undress from her nightclothes. "I guess I'll be a good excuse to get caught up on my papers," she tells herself as she finishes getting dressed. Putting her hair up and then leaving the bathroom, she grabs her mug of Green Tea to go and then heads into the parking lot to get her car; feeling it'll be safer than taking the subway home alone at night.

"One less thing for Don to fret about," she smirks to herself as she pulls into traffic. Normally in the mornings on either the ride or drive in, her mind would be focused on what the day ahead had in store. But right now, her mind was trying to think of what to wear on her date tomorrow night.

By the time she reaches school, her mind has finally settled on two outfits that she'll have to try on before her full length mirror tomorrow so she can make a proper decision.

"Morning Jessica, happy Friday," Tori greets her.

"Hey Tori, what's up?"

"Can I ask you a personal question."

"Sure."

"Do you think James would say yes if I asked him out?"

"I don't see why not," Jessica shrugs as they near the teachers lounge. "It's the modern age. I have already asked Don out once and it was great. He told me that guys actually like when girls make a move, takes some of the pressure off them. So I'd say go for it."

"I was thinking just dinner or something like that."

"I think he should say yes," Jessica states as they head into the teachers lounge. Still, as they enter and James offers a smile to both of them, she can't shake his eyes as they follow her, not Tori around the room. She offers him a brief nod before quickly heading for the back door and to class. However, it's short lived as she hears her name and then turns to see James walking toward her.

"Morning," she offers weakly.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" James asks in a low tone, taking her by the arm and not giving her much of a chance to offer anything in protest. He leads her over to a small corner, away from anyone's prying eyes and looks at her with a heavy frown. "Jessica, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable yesterday by what I said. I want us to be friends."

"I want us to be friends too," Jessica states with a small amount of relief. "You know I think Tori likes you. She's a great girl," she states in haste, hoping to deflect any rising interest to another woman. _Maybe he'll take the hint now._

"Yeah she's nice," James replies. However as he stares at the attractive brunette before him, his mind is still only offering one thought, _but she's not you Jessica._

"Well I gotta run. Have some projects due on Monday and I want to get a head start on them."

"Any weekend plans?" James tries to sound casual when he's asking.

"Don and I are going to the Rangers home opener tomorrow night at the Garden. Should be a great game."

"Hockey huh," James mentions, his fists tightening at the happy sound in Jessica's voice as she mentions Don's name.

"Don's just as big a hockey nut as me," she admits eagerly. "It's great that we have that in common."

"Right well have fun and I guess I'll see you Monday then," James offers as his face displays a polite but fake smile as he hurries to take his leave, heading back into the teachers lounge. Jessica watches and just gently shakes her head but proceeds to her classroom to get ready for the day.

Just as she's about to start into her first paper her blackberry buzzes to life and she's quick to pick it up and then smiles at the text from Flack.

_'Jess, seeing as the home opener is against the Habs, care to make a pre-game wager? Don.'_

_'Don, how much can you afford to lose? __ Jess.'_

Just as she's about to put her phone away, it buzzes to life and she's quick to answer it.

_'How much to you want? Don.'_

_'How about the shirt off your back? Jess.'_

_'I show you mine and...Don.'_

_'Nice try, the Habs are going to win! What's Sully doing? Jess.'_

_'Beating up some homeless guy without legs! Lol...talkin' to a perp. Gotta go, think about the wager. Don.'_

"Oh I have already thought about it," Jessica smiles as her first student enters the room.

"Morning Ms. Angell."

"Morning Tiffany," Jessica greets her. "You're here early."

"Had some more ideas for the next class fundraiser."

"Show me what you have."

"Well..."

XXXXXXXX

"Thanks for nothin'!" Sully's angry voice booms at the trembling perp in the interrogation room. Flack watches his partner's large fist hit the table and knows it's time to allow cooler heads to prevail.

"Hey idiot!" Flack addresses the suspect. "The next thing that fist hits could leave permanent damage forcing you to suck soup through a straw. Now before I leave my partner alone in this room, you better give me a name I want to hear."

The perp finally fessed allowing Flack and Sully to take their leave.

"Good work today Don," Sully praises his junior partner.

"Had my head in the game."

"Keep it that way on the job," Sully offers with a slight frown as they slowly head back to their desk. Flack slumps down in his chair and looks at the files before him before looking up at his partner with a frown.

"Don't you have a French lesson or somethin'?" Sully queries.

"What?"

"It's Friday night Don get the hell outta here."

"But the case file?"

"Jenkins!" Sully shouts to a junior officer. "Get your ass over here."

"What's up Sul?"

"Desk duty," Sully smirks as he shoves the file into his hands. "One hour on my desk. Now!"

Flack looks at his partner with a slight frown and a growing smile.

"How get the hell outta here before I change my mind," Sully directs at Flack.

"Won't argue with that."

Flack quickly grabs his coat and heads for the door, anxious to get to the school before Jessica leaves. He nears the entrance and then heads for the teacher lounge, poking his head inside to see if Jessica is there.

"Are you looking for someone?" A female voice asks.

Flack turns around and looks at the woman before him. "Jessica Angell."

"I'm Tori and you must be Don."

"Uh yeah that's right. Is she around?"

"Classroom."

"Thanks," Flack smiles as he turns and heads for the door, watching as James finally reveals himself from behind a pillar.

"Yeah we hear about you all the time," James mentions so only Flack can hear.

"James right?" Flack asks in a firm tone. "Yeah nice to see you too."

"Right."

Flack felt the purposeful shoulder bump as James takes his leave and heads out the door, shaking his head but going in search of Jessica. He slowly walks down the lonely hallway, turning back as he hears shuffling but offering a soft curse when he sees nothing but his own shadow. _I just don't trust that guy._

Flack reaches Jessica's room and looks inside to see her muttering to herself while she looks at the papers before her. He slowly pushes the door open and is rewarded with her looking up with a warm smile; however, unaware of the set of narrowed eyes and clenched fists watching him intently, offering a whispered curse before disappearing into the shadows.

"Professor," Flack teases.

"Detective," Jessica smiles in return. "What um...are you doing here?"

"I'm here for my next session," Flack grins as he takes off his coat and pushes himself into one of the small desks facing her. "How was your day?"

"Actually pretty good. And yours?"

"Tiring," Flack admits with a slight frown. "But I think it's going to end on a better note."

Jessica offers Flack a warm smile as she pulls out another book and then slowly eases herself into a desk beside him.

"Next time you gotta wear the glasses."

"Are you seriously here to learn?" Jessica queries with a laugh.

"Yes," Flack answers in haste. "Just was making a suggestion."

"Okay I don't wear glasses," Jessica admits and Flack pouts, forcing her lips to elicit a small laugh. "Fine, I'll see what I can do."

"Can I bribe you with something?"

"Yes as a matter of fact."

"Really?"

"Yes, next Saturday there is the first school dance of the year and..."

"And you need a date Professor?" Flack smirks.

"Chaperone."

"Ouch," he chuckles. "Do I look like a chaperone?"

"I could ask James."

"Double ouch," Flack lightly growls and Jessica smiles as she leans in a bit closer.

"Don?"

"If I'm not working, I'll be there."

"Good," she whispers as her lips near his. "Ready for your first lesson?"

"French kissing?" Flack asks eagerly.

"Show me if you deserve an A."

Flack's grin grows wider as his places both hands on her face and brings her lips to his, hungrily tasting them, his body leaning in to hers. The actual lesson would have to wait.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so a bit of everything thrown into this chappy and date Saturday is up next. So stay tuned and thanks so much once. Again please review if you still want more.


	14. Fort Hamilton, MSG and A Motorcycle Expo

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 14 - Fort Hamilton, MSG and A Motorcycle Expo**

**A/N: **Hey guys the site alert system is down again. Hopefully this page shows up correctly.

* * *

"Morning," Stella smiles as she opens the door to Mac. She offers him a hug, allowing her body to linger against his a few seconds longer. _Damn he always smells so good_. "What kind of cologne is that?"

"Hummer," Mac replies in a sheepish tone and Stella's smile widens.

"Not Jeep?" She teases he smiles.

"No. You look great by the way," he quickly tells her, remembering his mother told him to always offer a compliment right away so ensure whatever she was wearing was noticed. _She could wear a Potatoe sack and look good. Better in nothi...Mac! Right mind out of the gutter now._

"Thank you," she whispers as she leans in closer to him as they stand in the elevator on the way down. "So do you."

"Thanks," Mac answers with a sideways grin. "So what do you have planned for us for today?"

"We are still going to the Fort first right?"

"Yeah if you still want to see it."

"I do, I want to see where you work. You saw mine so it's only fair right?"

"Might be kinda boring."

"Yeah you said that about your war stories also and that was wrong so I'm going to have to judge for myself," she states firmly and he just shakes his head and smiles as they get into his Jeep once more. Mac pushes them into traffic and once again takes much delight in Stella playing tour guide and telling him new and interesting things on the way to the fort.

"Is that a camera?" Mac asks in wonder as he notices her pull out a few things from her purse.

"Yes. Is that okay?"

"What are you going to take pictures of?"

"You," she winks and his face warms. "Actually I always carry it with me; it's a work thing and mostly has pictures of um...well children who are..."

"Stella I'm sorry," Mac states in haste. "I was just wondering."

"Mac, I don't want you to feel guilty every time you ask about my work. Yes pictures of abused children are hard to look at so I thought that..." her voice trails off as she looks out the window.

"Thought what?" Mac gently urges as his fingers softly brush her hand, forcing her to look back at him.

She takes his fingers in hers and gives them a modest squeeze. "I want some happy pictures of us so that when I am faced with the ugliness of work then I'll have something close by to distract me and keep me remembering what's really important in life. Like you Mac. You are important to me."

Mac looks at her and smiles warmly, not sure what to even say. "I um...Stella no one has ever told me something that special. Sorry if thats lame but..." he tries only to have her lean over and plant a warm kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

Stella pulls back as the light turns green and once again they are on their way. _I had to tell him, she says to herself. After the loser he was with last, I want him to make sure he knows how much I really do like and want him in my life_. They reach the Fort and Mac parks in his usual spot and then heads around to Stella's side. Much to his surprise, she timidly reaches for his hand and clasps it in hers. Stella rewards Mac with a warm smile when her actions aren't pushed away, but rather welcomed as Mac's hand firmly hold on to hers as he leads them toward the entrance of the main building.

"So this is it," Mac replies as they walk down the quiet hallway. There were still students milling around and some instructors for weekend classes; but for the most part, the main educational building was quieter than Mac was used to. "Wish it was like this all the time," Mac mentions as they near his classroom.

"Lieutenant Taylor," the young Cadet salutes Mac, making Stella smile.

"Don't," he gently warns when she goes to offer him a salute as well. They enter his empty classroom and Stella pulls out her camera. "In here?" He groans.

"Just hush," Stella teases as she moves him to where she wants and then takes a picture. "And I want one of you in uniform one of these days."

"Just me by myself?"

"Well I am not into threesomes," she winks and he just rolls his eyes. "Come on," she smiles as she loops her arm through his and allows him to lead her to his small office; then to his locker area; lunchroom and then instructor lounge.

"This place is big, how do you remember where everything is?"

"Mostly with luck right now," Mac gently grimaces as he remembers getting lost a few times during his first week.

"Excuse me," Stella motions so someone walking past. "Can you please take a picture of us?"

"Sure," the young man smiles as he takes the small digital camera and lines them up with the cityscape behind them. Stella pushes herself into Mac's arms and holds him close as both smile for a memorable picture.

"Thanks," she takes the camera back and shows the picture to Mac. "This one is going to be my wallpaper."

"And the one of me in uniform?" Mac counters.

"I meant at work. The x-rated one will be for home," she smiles and he just looks at her in surprise.

"Right."

Mac shows them around to a few more places, finally heading down to the waterfront and allowing Stella to take whatever pictures she wanted, knowing inside he too wanted a few of them for his own computer and one to send to his mother. They slowly walk along the pier, toward the busy city area that was right now foreign territory to him.

"So do you want to see anything in particular?"

"You know a band is playing tonight at..."

"Yes the Lt Dan Band," Stella smiles.

"Did you want to see them play?"

"Sure, but we have a few more places to cover before that."

"I'm all yours."

"Are you?" She asks, not really expecting a reply.

"I am," he confirms as he turns her to face him, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "Are you all mine?"

"All yours," she whispers as he slowly brings her lips to his and offers them a firm kiss. But a few whistles quickly jolt him back to reality so with a slightly flushed face and racing heart, he offers her a smile and then pulls back. "Might be arrested for public indecency."

Stella lightly laughs as she loops her arm in his and they continue their walk down the boardwalk. They reach a small artisan type shop that sells Greek items and artifacts and Mac follows Stella inside. His mind takes delight in the things she is showing and explaining to him; engaging him in her culture; her body pressing up against his and her warm breath sending tingling shivers down his spine.

"Do you like that?" Mac asks as Stella pushes a beautifully decorated silver ring up her slender finger. She looks at him with a warm smile before she slowly removes it.

"Mac, you have already bought me one present...I can't let you bu..."

"Let me?" Mac arches his brows as he reaches for the ring. She tries to protest but he's quick to pull out his VISA and place the piece of plastic and the piece of real silver into the waiting hands of the clerk to ring it in.

"Mac Taylor," Stella gently scolds, her tone trying to sound stern, but her face unable to hide her obvious attraction to the ring. Mac pays for the ring and then turns to her with a wide grin before he takes her hand and pushes the ring back on. "Perfect fit."

"Thank you," Stella whispers as a small lump forms in her throat, her heart racing. After Frankie, she had told herself that kind and genuinely nice men didn't exist in the world; they simply weren't created for her to ever meet, much less be attracted to. But Mac Taylor came into her life, turning her world upside down in just a few short weeks, and now she can't picture a future without him at her side. The exit the store, but Stella hasn't said anything further to Mac. Finally as they reach the end of the first pier, he stops them walking and once again turns her to face him.

"Stella? Why so quiet? If you really didn't want..."

She feels her eyes water and quickly forces a smile to her lips to show him she's not mad at all. "Just never met anyone like you before," she manages in a soft whisper as her arms leave her sides and slowly snake around his neck, her eyes locking with his. "I had told myself after Frankie that I would be very hesitant and not rush into anything and..."

"Stella, if you don't want to..." he starts only to have her guide his lips to hers and hungrily crush them with warmth and passion.

"You didn't let me finish," she whispers softly. "But I am falling for you and am not scared in the least."

"Really?" Mac asks in mild surprise, his grin starting to widen.

"Yes really," she smiles as she feels his arms around her tighten. "You are breaking down walls that I have tried so hard to build for myself and while I had at one time found myself very safe and secure behind those walls, but when you hold me, look at me, kiss me, do things to make me feel like I am the most special person in your life; I want to break down those walls and let you in. I feel safe and secure right here, in your arms Mac Taylor. I just wanted you to know."

"Stella..."

"So did I scare you today with all these heartfelt confessions?" She dares to query, her heart racing in anticipation.

"Not at all," he whispers as his hands warmly cup her face and his lips devour hers once more before pulling back. "Would it scare you if I confessed that first?"

"No."

"Good, because I'm falling for you also," he admits as he kisses the top of her nose and her eyes crinkle with delight. "Trust me after Peyton, I too had put up walls that I feared no one would want to even peer behind, much less force me to want to break down; like you have. Trust me Stella, I want this just as much as you."

They stand locked in each other's embrace for a few more minutes; silence building, but comforting silence; not the kind of silence that two people regret, but rather take solace in. Finally they break apart; Stella firmly grasping Mac's hand in hers as they continue to the next venue. Stella's mind dwells on the ring that Mac bought and the loving motivation behind it; while Mac's mind tries to convince him that the amazing woman he now has in his grasp really is his and the compliment he has been looking for he has finally found in Stella Bonasera; his soul mate.

They stop into a few more shops and galleries, laughing, talking, and taking delight in each other's company, anecdotes, stories, information and insight into anything they look at. They finally make their way into a small little bistro an early dinner, the concert only a few hours away.

"Mac, you bought the ring so I am buying dinner," Stella insists.

"Okay but then I'm buying the concert tickets," Mac counters.

"Nice try, I already have those."

"What?" Mac asks in surprise. "How did you know I'd agree?"

"Would you have said no?" She retorts as she arches a brow.

"No," Mac chuckles as they place their dinner orders. Mac watches Stella's eyes drop to the ring on her hand and then slowly moves his fingers beneath hers to elevate her hand so he can look at the band of silver also. "It really is pretty."

"It's pretty amazing that you bought it for me."

"A first?"

"You are a first Mac," Stella informs him and his hand closes over hers and squeezes. Their food arrives and it's time to enjoy the meal before them; lightly talking about all the sights they have seen so far and where the concert will be held.

"Like this one the best," Mac offers as he shows her the picture of the two of them on her small digital camera. "Will you send it to me? I'd like that at work and at home."

"Both?"

"Will you send me an x-rated one?" Mac suddenly blurts out and then looks at her in shock, his face red. "Oh Stella...I didn't mean x-rated as in...okay well what I meant was," he stops as her hand squeezes his and he just shakes his head. "See you have my brain saying things it shouldn't."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"It is in public," he moans and she smiles.

"Well I'll let you in on a little secret," she whispers as she leans in closer. "My brain is just as naughty as yours. Remember I asked first."

"Right, you did," Mac smirks as he watches Stella pay for their meal. He was going to offer a protest but she quickly flashed him a small warning glance and his hand retreated from his wallet. After dinner they slowly made their way back outside into the brisk evening air, Stella's body pressing into Mac's once more, his arm holding her close, offering extra warmth as they headed back to the concert venue on the base.

Stella pointed out various landmarks over the bridge, places lit up at night that seemed to add a new magical charm that was missed during the daylight hours. They finally reached the base and marveled at the crowds that had gathered for the concert in the outdoor makeshift amphitheater. Stella handed the front host their tickets; a modest fee was asked that would be donated to the families of fallen soldiers.

"Where do you want to sit?" Mac asks as the tickets didn't really specify specific seating designations. Stella leads them over to an area with a great view but not too close to the sound speakers so neither would be deaf by the end of the night. Mac sits down beside Stella, her arm instinctively snaking around her shoulders, pulling her close to him once again; signaling to the world around that she's taken and that's all there is to it.

"This place seems so different right now," Mac mentions as his eyes look around for anything familiar. "Hard to believe I visit this place on a daily basis."

"Yeah this set up is pretty cool."

"If I forget to tell you later, I had the most amazing time today," he whispers as he plants a discreet kiss on her cheek; not wanting to put himself on display by offering her a full mouth kiss; despite what his hungry brain was telling him to do.

"Well today was pretty great for me also," Stella confesses as she looks into the warm blue eyes watching her intently. The reflection of the woman looking back at her is that of a woman in love; in love with an amazing man who has, in such short time, shown her the meaning of love and kindness. _I love you Mac_, her brain wants to offer. _But I don't want to offer it too soon and scare him away_, she reminds herself.

The members of the band take their place; the cool night air ensuring both stay pressed close together, enjoying the sound of laughter, music and delighting in the warmth their bodies are creating; the night just getting started.

* * *

"Well have fun with Mac today. I want all the gory details tomorrow," Jessica smiles as she hangs up with Stella; after getting the lowdown on her friend's day ahead. She looks over at the clock and gently frowns. Don had told her that he had a few things to get finished this morning, work wise, even though it was the weekend, and that he'd pick her up for an early dinner and then head to the game; the Ranger's home opener against the Canadiens.

She slowly got up out of her warm bed and headed into the kitchen to start up something for a later breakfast. Her mind thinks back to the tutoring lesson she shared with Don the night before and her lips automatically curled up.

"Definitely got an A for French kissing," she giggles to herself as her face warms. However, she remembers Don walking her to her car after they were finished and his eyes darting around nervously as if he was expecting someone to come at them. He had asked about James again.

_'So James been giving you any trouble lately?'_

_'No why?'_

_'Just wondering.'_

_'Don...'_

_'Jessica it's no big deal.'_ He had insisted and then quickly changed the subject so she was unable to press him for further details. _Why is he so paranoid of James?_ He's a typical guy who's jealous, her brain reminds her. She heads back to the table, tea in hand and settles in to get her work done before the day gets too busy and it's time to head to game with Don. But just as she's about to get started a soft knock is heard. Thinking its Stella, she rushes toward it, not caring that she looks like she just got up and that she's wearing her pajamas. She pulls open the door and gasps.

"Don?"

"Morning beautiful," he offers and her face instantly flushes.

"Oh I um..." she stammers as she quickly turns to leave. "Should change."

"Wait a sec," Flack states in haste as he gently takes her arm and pulls her back. "Just wanted to give you this," he smiles as he kisses her on the lips and then pulls back. "And ask you if you got paid yesterday."

"Yes why?"

"You'll need it for tonight," he winks and she just shakes her head, her heart still racing from the electrical kiss offered a few seconds earlier.

"Trust me Detective Flack, it's not my shirt I'll be wearing tonight," she counters and his grin widens. "Oh wait that sounded wrong."

"Like the sound of that. See you tonight."

"Okay," she replies softly as she watches him leave, her heart still racing. "Damn that kiss scrambled my brain," she mumbles to herself as she turns around and heads inside, a permanent grin plastered to her face for the rest of the morning. And while she normally didn't look forward to spending her Saturday morning, grading papers and reading essay's, this morning seemed to pass by with ease.

"I should wear jeans. The arena's are always cold," Jessica ponders as she stands before her closet. "If I go there in like a skirt or something just to get attention, Don will know I am not really a hockey fan and just out to get attention like the rest of the floozies I always ridicule. Ah I got it!"

Her eyes rest on a pair of dark jeans and an autographed Habs t-shirt; one that fits in all the right places. She heads into the bathroom to get herself ready, wondering what Don would be wearing.

"Just be on your best behavior," Sam warns her brother over the phone. "And what are you going to wear?"

"Pardon? Sam I'm a guy, I doubt she'll care what I'm wearing."

"Women notice."

"Clothes."

"Smart ass," Sam counters with a small sigh. "Well I am happy for you Donnie. Especially after the last loser you dated."

"You sound like Danny."

"How is he?"

"He's doing fine with Lucy and has met a new girl. She really likes him and loves Lucy so I think he's smitten."

"And Louie?"

"He's there."

"Don?"

"Ah damn bastard has money problems but it'll work out."

"You have that tone."

"It's nothing. Look it's getting late and I have to go. We're having an early dinner before the game."

"Does she like to bet?"

"Told me I'd lose the shirt off my back."

"I like her already."

Flack hangs up with his sister and then slowly heads back into his bedroom to get dressed; finally deciding on a pair of black jeans and a black sweater. "I wonder what Jessica's wearing?" He allows his mind to linger to earlier this morning when he caught her wearing her pajamas and his face warms again. Her tousled hair, just woken up look, the soft cotton covering her bodyeverything made him want her all the more.

He heads for the door, grabbing his jacket and then hurrying to her floor.

"Afternoon handsome," Jessica greets him and he just smiles; returning the compliment he had given her earlier. "All set?"

"You know Jessica, I just have to apologize right now."

"For what?"

"Taking your money," he laughs and she playfully swats his arm as they head outside to his waiting car. They make small talk about their morning's, trading work stories and what the week ahead has in store for them until they reach a small sports bar just beside the Gardens.

"Trust me Jess, one of these days I will take you to a fancy restaurant."

"Fancy?"

"Well the last few have been..." he starts only to have her gently direct his lips to hers and taste them.

"Perfect."

They enter the noisy sports bar and take a booth near the back where it's a bit quieter, another hockey game playing on the big screens overhead. Jessica takes off her brown leather jacket and Flack gently gulps as his eyes immediately take in the perfect body before him; her t-shirt hugging everything that drives him crazy. He quickly notices a few other male patrons start to stare and feels his heart rate starting to rise.

"Did you seriously wear that to kill me?"

"Yes," she replies proudly. "See Patrick Roy signed it."

"Yeah I know his signature but still..." he mentions weakly as he looks over at another man wearing a Habs Jersey.

"You're girlfriend backs a winning team! YAH!" One of the men shouts and the rest of his party start to cheer loudly, forcing Jessica's face to flame and Flack's to gently scowl.

"Ok-ay," Jessica just shakes her head as she looks at Flack with a smile. "You sure you want to bet?"

"Ah those guys don't bother me. But just to even the odds I could arrest them for disturbing the peace."

"TShow off. And what peace are they disturbing?"

"Peace of mind? As in mine?" Flack counters.

"So what are the terms?"

"Eager to lose?"

"Eager to wear your shirt."

"Hmmm yeah GO HABS!" Flack states and she laughs.

"And if the Rangers win do you want to wear my shirt?"

"How about..." he stops as his face flushes further. "Right so..." he clears his throat, taking a quick swallow of beer. "You said that to distract me right?"

"Did it work?"

"Hell yes it worked," Flack huffs.

"Okay so just to make it easy on you. Seeing as how this is your first time betting against me," Jessica starts and Flack just smiles. "Twenty bucks and the loser not only makes dinner but has to clean up."

"Twenty...Danny only..."

"Too steep for you?"

"No that's fine. But if I win, will you dress up as a French Maid?"

"Will you?"

"Damn I can win with you," Flack smirks.

"Well?" Jessica urges.

"No I will not. Besides you have better legs for that kind of...well you know."

"You are digging a deeper hole," Jessica playfully reminds him.

"Fine we have a deal. But you better know how to cook steak."

"Tofu?"

"Ouch!" Flack laughs as they settle in to enjoy their meal. Their light friendly banter revolves around hockey, how Jessica got her shirt signed, their first hockey game, learning to skate and so forth.

"HABS RULE!" The men shout as Jessica and Don finally take their leave, heading back outside into the cool night air, walking hand and hand toward Madison Square Gardens.

"Want anything to drink?" Flack asks as they near a large concession stand. Knowing they just ate, food was out of the question, but beer was always in order. Knowing he only had one at the bar, another would still be okay for driving home later; one of the things he would never place in jeopardy was her life.

"No you go ahead. But I feel like something sweet. Peanut Butter M&M's."

"Be still my beating heart," Flack teases as they head for the line up. "Are they good?"

"Better get the big bag."

"That good huh. Wanna bet?"

"Keep your money Detective. You're going to need it," she teases as she loops her arm in his and smiles. They get their second set of goodies and then head for their seats. Flack's eyes dart around, always on duty and surveying the scene around them for anything that might go wrong.

"Still on duty?"

"Sometimes hard to put it away," he sighs as he settles in beside her. "Sorry, just sometimes hard to relax completely even when I'm doing something I really enjoy."

"So you are never completely relaxed?" She asks, leaning in a bit closer, letting his cologne tempt her brain a little further.

"I am sometimes," he replies warmly, his face inches from her; his brain also rapidly becoming distracted by whatever perfume she's placed in strategic places. "Whatever you are wearing smells good," he whispers before he kisses her cheek and then pulls back, remembering they are in a very public place.

"We were just busted..." Jessica states as they look up at the overhead screens and see the picture of the two of them for the rest of The Garden to cheer.

"Sully's gonna love that," Flack groans as he just offers the cheering crowd a sheepish smile; thankful that a few minutes later the players take the ice and the game starts. The first ten minutes pass by without anything major, a few tense moments, a breakaway, a fight but nothing to officially cheer about. Until...

"YES!!!" Jessica shouts as she jumps to her feet, cheering with the rest of the Montreal fans as the Habs strike first blood. She looks down at Flack who just smiles and shakes his head. His mind however, watching her tempting body flex and move as she stands beside him cheering before she eases back down.

"Well we had to let you get _one_ goal," Flack goads, forcing Jessica to poke his side. However, a few minutes later the Rangers strike back and it's Flack's turn to taunt her with a wide smile.

"Lots of game left Detective," Jessica reminds him as she settles back into his arm that once again wraps protectively around her shoulders. They would take turns jeering each other's team, trashing talking Sean Avery, taunting the goalies, laughing at drunken spectators and just taking delight in sharing something they both loved with the other.

"YES!! GOAL NUMBER TWO!!!" Jessica shouts as she's once again on her feet, accepting a high five from another Habs fan; allowing Flack to sneak a glimpse of perfect flesh as her t-shirt gently pulls up above the waist of her jeans. "I hope you got paid yesterday," Jessica teases as she sits back down.

"Still lots of time left in period number two," Flack reminds her. But about five minutes later it's his turn to stand on his feet as the majority of the crowd stands to salute the Rangers for goal number two; the game now tied at two goals a piece.

"I hope there is a shoot out," Jessica turns to Flack and smiles. "One more sense of false hope for you."

"Yeah nice try. In fact...RANGERS SCORE!" Flack starts only to jump up first this time as the Rangers finally take the lead. "Worried?" He teases as he sits back down.

"Yeah right. Remember...false sense of hope."

The third period starts without note, Jessica and Don once again taking delight in each other's company; talking about the game and what meal they'd want the other to cook for them.

"Gettin' down to the wire," Flack grins widely as the crowd starts to cheer as the 'One Minute Left' is announced. However, with thirty seconds to go; Flack stares on utter disbelief as the tying goal slides past King Henry (Henrik Lundquist) and the rest of the Habs fans, led by Jessica push themselves up, a collective groan heard by all Rangers fans in the Gardens.

"You were saying?" Jessica asks sweetly as the buzzer sounds and the teams make way for sudden death.

"Yeah nothing," Flack frowns. With no commercial break scheduled for OT, the teams, consisting of four players each, standard for overtime (OT), take to the ice and the game starts up once again. Each time an opposing player would near the other end, a hush would fall over the crowd and then a sigh or a few curses were heard. Overtime settling nothing, it's off to a shoot out, every hockey player's perfect ending to a well fought game. Most fans, including Jessica and Flack, lean forward in their seats as the first player takes to the ice.

"Rangers miss. YES!" Jessica teases and Flack feels his body tense.

"HABS SCORE!"

"Second...Rangers...SCORE!" Flack shouts and cheers. However, it's short lived as the second Canadiens player puts the puck into the net and he just shakes his head.

"HABS WIN!"

The third Montreal player scores and Flack slumps back in his chair, a groan escaping his lips as Jessica turns to him with a wide smile.

"Well Detective Flack, looks like round one goes to me!"

"This is going to be a great hockey season."

* * *

Danny slowly rolled over in bed, his weary eyes forcing themselves open and looking at the clock with a slight frown.

"Damn only nine," he groans as he rolls onto his back once again, staring up at the ceiling with a blank stare. Yesterday he and Lindsay had delivered the puppy to one of her customers and he had to admit it was one of the nicest things he's ever done for another person without expecting or receiving anything in return. His brain flashes images of Lindsay's beautiful face as it lit up when the old man took the puppy and then hugged her close. Then when they had reached his apartment his mother willingly gave Lucy to Lindsay and took her leave. They ended up spending most of the night talking until Lucy was asleep and then it was time to say goodnight.

"I wonder what Lindsay would think if she spent the night," Danny mumbles to himself as he strains his neck to his half open door. Sure enough he hears Lucy calling to him. With a small sigh he pushes himself out of his warm bed, hurries to her, scoops her up under his arm and then carries her back to his bed, depositing her in the warm blankets.

Lucy buries herself under the blankets before pulling them back and yelling, "Boo dadda!" and ducking back under before Danny can grab her.

"Come here squirt!" Danny laughs as he reaches for a small foot that is sticking out and gives it a gentle tug, pulling her half way out from under the covers. Lucy squeals in delight as she tries to claw her way back into the darkness. Danny's fingers keep firm hold on her foot and then start to tickle the soft pink underside, forcing warm laughter from her lips.

"...tops dadd...stops..." Lucy wails as she tries to free herself from his grasp. Danny finally lets her foot go and watches as Lucy twists herself around under the covers and soon dark eyes framed by blond curls are peeking out from under the covers, a wide smile on her flushed pink face.

"Boo!" Danny teases in return and Lucy quickly reverts back into the dark folds of the heavy comforter. Danny pushes back the covers, leaving Lucy exposed and she looks at him with a slight frown and he chuckles. "You're too young to frown," he tells her and her face scrunches in wonder. "You going to be a good girl for gramma today?"

"Yah," Lucy replies as she nods her head, unruly curls bobbing up and down. Thankful she's still young enough to not put together that today is supposed to be his day off; a day he would normally spend with her, taking her to the park. However, as he looks at the adoring child now climbing onto his chest, he feels some guilt starting to consume him and so settles in his mind that tomorrow he'll take her to the park if the weather affords.

He watches her push her way off the bed and then disappears out the door and into another room. "Damn it," Danny softly curses as he knows he can't let her be on her own for too long; her small brain still not computing what she can and cannot touch. But just as he passes by the door, a knock is heard and a smile forms as he thinks its Lindsay coming to see him. However, when he pulls the door open it's another woman standing before him and not the one he wants to see.

"Morning Rikki," he greets her with a slowly fading grin.

"Morning Danny. Did I um wake you and Lucy up?" Rikki asks, her eyes trying to push past him to see if he indeed was alone.

"No. Everything okay?"

"I talked to Mrs. Hammerback yesterday and her granddaughter isn't able to come and I was wondering if you wanted to bring Lucy with me and Rueben to the Backyardigans?"

"Actually I can't make it but my mom has um Lucy today and she might be able to go."

"Well if you are not busy later..."

"Sorry, Lindsay and I have plans."

"Oh okay well...then just give her my number if she wants to come."

"Will do. Thanks again," Danny offers with an air of indifference as he watches her leave. Wishing it was Lindsay, his mind isn't in the least bit upset in sending her away without getting what she wants. "Yeah like I'd ruin my chances with Lindsay now. No way..." he sighs as he turns and sees Lucy has once again disappeared.

Danny runs a hand through his hair, mussing it up and hurries into the living room where he sees Lucy trying to wedge herself behind a large chair. "What are you doing?"

"...mote dadda..." she mentions as she falls to her bum and tries to look under the chair. Danny just shakes his head as he spies the remote on top of the TV, quickly retrieves it and then turns on the TV, immediately distracting Lucy from her hunting task. She grabs a nearby toy and jumps onto the couch, allowing Danny to head into the kitchen to get his day officially started. "I wonder what Lindsay is doing?"

XXXXXXXX

_"Seriously the sweet talk about the dog is killing me."_

"Shut up Clint," Lindsay gently scolds her brother. "What did you do last night? I mean besides have sex in the back of your truck with what's her name?"

_"It's Wendy. And don't ask."_

"Tell me."

_"She was not feeling well and the only crappy station her old man gets had a rerun of Gossip Girl on it."_

"How old is she?"

_"My turn to say shut up. So sounds like things are going okay with what's his name," Clint laughs._

"Danny," Lindsay huffs. "His mom was there again last night when we came back from dropping the dog off. It was okay, she um...I think she's still leery about me, but then what mother and grandmother isn't?" She finishes as she drops down into a nearby chair, looking into the late morning sunshine. "But we are off to the motorcycle expo tonight."

_"Goin' for a ride on his hog?" Clint laughs._

"Gosh that sounds sordid," Lindsay frowns as she looks at the time. "Okay I gotta get ready, we are having dinner down there also so I gotta go and find something great to wear."

_"You'll be pressed up against him on his bike, trust me he won't care what you're wearing."_

"I will. Say hi to mom. Yeah love you too. Bye."

Lindsay hangs up with her brother and then heads into the kitchen to finish her cleaning, her mind constantly replaying the events of the week but her heart now racing with anticipation for the night ahead. Danny's mother had agreed to take Lucy so that implied an adult sleepover, but she just didn't want to push him and didn't want to come across as easy. She finishes her tasks and then hurries into the bathroom to have a shower.

An hour later she looks at herself one last time in the mirror, smiling at the jeans and fitted top, hair loose so that she'll still be able to ride in style and yet not look too prissy or sloppy. "Just right," she shakes her head as Danny's knock is heard at the door. With a deep breath she hurries toward it.

"Wow Montana," his warm voice greets her as he gently pulls her into his arms and offers her a firm hug. "You are going to make all the other ladies jealous."

"Tease," she smiles as she kisses him on the cheek. "You look pretty great yourself."

"All set?"

"Lead the way."

They head down to the parking lot, Lindsay flashing Danny the tickets; but quickly putting them into her bag as they head for his bike. She watches Danny climb on and then start it up before she stuffs her bag into one of the leather saddle bags and climbs on behind, her arms wrapping around him, holding him close, her brain instantly thinking naughty things as his scent starts to tempt her growing desire. But unbeknownst to both of them, a frustrated spectator lets out an angry curse as she turns and storms up to her own apartment; alone.

"Ready?"

"All set," she calls back. Danny very carefully backs the bike up and then slowly heads for the underground exit. Not being a really rash driver, he has no problem driving at a slower pace; however with such precious cargo holding on, he knows he has to be even more careful.

Lindsay feels a small rush tug at her stomach as the bike pushes up a hill, her arms around Danny's firm chest tightening, forcing a smile to his lips and his own heart start to beat faster. But knows as much as he gets a thrill from riding his bike, the feeling of Lindsay's body pressed up against his is what is making his brain go places it shouldn't. However, even that aside, the fact that he finally has offered a ride to the first woman he's actually wanted on the back, makes this day already a first of it's kind; but a first of many he hopes.

Lindsay's eyes dart around, taking in all the sights of the big city around her as they slowly weave in and out of traffic, heading for one of the large busy bridges. She closes her eyes briefly, the sensation of zooming over the bridge heightened by the darkness and the wind assaulting her from every corner.

They reach the restaurant that Danny wants them to go and brings his bike to a slow halt. He twists himself around and takes delight in the warm smile that he's rewarded with by his beautiful passenger.

"Well?"

"Can we do it again?" Lindsay asks enthusiastically and Danny chuckles.

"Yeah like the feeling myself."

Lindsay's eyes look around the outside of the well established biker bar and then back at Danny.

"What?"

"Well when you had told me we'd be eating at a biker bar, I thought..."

"Like gang bangers and crotch rockets?" He smirks.

"Yeah something like that. But this place is really cool."

"Wait until you see the inside."

Lindsay slowly gets off Danny's bike and continues her visual inspection of the landscape before her. Most of the bikers were like Danny, well kept Harley's, well groomed women and rugged-looking men. The people around her laughed, talked, inspected bikes and seemed to nod to the other with a look of understanding.

"Hey Danny boy!" One of them shouted as Danny carefully wrapped his arm around her waist and started to guide her toward the entrance.

"Hey Johnny!" Danny smiles back as walk past the group and then into the bar.

"Also not what I expected," Lindsay comments as she looks around the interior with an impressed expression. She follows after Danny to their table and then excuses herself and heads for the bathroom. But on the way back, a large biker blocks her path, looking down at her with a half drunken smile.

"Hey pretty little lady, you here alone?"

"No," Lindsay answers in haste as she tries to move past. But he blocks her path, not allowing her to pass.

"You know this place has an extra room in the back," he states as he slowly tries to get her to back up. "Shall we go and check it out?"

"I'm with someone."

"Bring them along," he counters and she just rolls her eyes as she tries to push past once more. But when he counters her move she steps back and looks at him in anger.

"Look you drunken bull moose!" She starts in a loud and firm tone, drawing the attention of a few patrons, but more importantly the man she came with. "I am not from around here, so unless you want a woman to wipe the floor with your ass, I'd step aside before I send you into that room with a broken hand; alone!" She finishes angrily.

"Oh I like me a little fight," he smiles as he takes a step to pull her toward him. However, being no stranger to drunken red-necks, her knee comes up and connects firmly with his groin, forcing an audible _'ouch'_ from every male patron as the large man slowly sags to his knees in pain. He offers her a look of contempt before Danny's firm voice is heard.

"I'd stay down if I were you Mark," he growls. "Or else you'll be spending the night in another kind of room; one with lots of unwanted friends and you can add attempted assault to your resume."

"What--ever," he wheezes as he pushes himself, biting back his pain and quickly swallowing his wounded pride as he slowly limps toward the front door and then disappears into the night.

"You okay?" Danny asks as he slowly walks with Lindsay back to their table.

"Fine," Lindsay gently frowns, her heart still racing but her hands trembling. Danny is quick to notice and then takes them in his, holding them, adding much needed warmth and forcing a smile to her lips. "Just um...well never had to do that in such a place."

"Where did you learn to react so fast?"

"Clint is a red-neck?"

"He ever..."

"He taught me the move. He only gets drunk around Wendy," Lindsay laughs. They sit for a few minutes in silence before it's time to order. Lindsay's heart rate starts to lower and when their food arrives, everything is back to normal and their regular conversation continues. Lindsay listens as Danny explains the history behind the place they are in and the different motorcycle memorabilia on the walls.

Danny listens to Lindsay offer additional information about the motorcycle stuff that decorates the walls and his attraction continues to grow. After having witnessed her ability to handle herself so well against such a large and seemingly scary opponent, his opinion of her changed right away.

He might have in past felt bad if he had stood Rikki or anyone else up without offering an excuse, but the more he finds himself being drawn in the world of Lindsay Monroe, every other woman seems to fade from existence. They finally finish their meal and then head back outside; the drunken would be brawler already well on his way home in the back of a friends truck; his bike parked and waiting for him to return when he's sober.

"Thanks for dinner Danny," Lindsay whispers as she climbs on behind him once more, planting a soft kiss just below his ear.

Danny twists himself around to face her as he best he can, gently snakes one hand behind her head and guides her lips to his, firmly crushing them with warm passion. He feels his body wanting to offer more and regrettably pulls back, knowing this isn't the venue to offer on any kind of sexual urges.

"You are more than welcome," he smiles in return. "Ready to go?"

"All set."

They head a few blocks over to the Motorcycle Expo and this time Danny takes much delight as Lindsay's hand clasps with his as they near the entrance. She hands the tickets to the man taking them and then both enter the large, illuminated room before them.

"Wow," Lindsay whispers as she looks at the vast array of displays before her. "This is amazing."

"Come on. Amazing is just getting started."

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's it for this year! (hehe)hope you all liked this chapter! The new year will bring the results of all three dates; a special night for each of the ladies; Mac helping Stella with her fundraiser, Danny confronting Dino, the return of Frankie, Hockey Night in Manhattan, the potluck, a creepier James, Halloween trouble for Lindsay, French lessons, pestering Rikki, Clint coming back to New York and a few other storylines in the works. Thanks so much to you all for the amazing reviews, support, alerts and faves for this story so far.

**PS: **Promise of Tomorrow updates tomorrow


	15. Caution: Men Cooking

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 15 - Caution: Men Cooking!**

**A/N:** A special thanks to Brinchen86 for all her added support and discussions and suggestions for this story/chapter. She's an amazing DLL author!

* * *

"Stella, I really can't thank you enough for today," Mac mentions as they head back to his Jeep, arm in arm. Mac holding her close against his frame to keep some of the cool night air at bay.

"Well I had a great time also," Stella admits as they near his Jeep.

"So I know we are busy next weekend with the fundraiser but I would like to attempt dinner for you...um tomorrow?" Mac manages weakly. Stella looks at him in surprise, unable to hide her growing smile.

"Really?"

"Too soon?"

"Never. I'd love to have dinner with you tomorrow," she agrees in haste. "What can I bring?"

"You?" He frowns. "I'm cooking. What do you mean?" He asks and she laughs as she pulls him closer and kisses his cheek.

_If he offers that boyish expression over dinner I think I'll just attack him right there_, her brain ponders. "I don't mind bringing something. You know to contribute?"

"I don't even know what I'm going to make, I thought it would be a good idea and...you know maybe it's too soon and..."

"Mac, slow down," she laughs as she stops them a few feet from his Jeep. "I think dinner tomorrow at your place would be amazing. I'll come by in the morning and we'll pick out something, well relatively easy for your first time and just go from there."

"You won't be disappointed with easy?"

"I'd be happy with water," she confesses and his face relaxes. With that settled in his mind they climb into his Jeep and finally head for home. "Mac?" She asks when he pauses before leaving.

"You showed me a whole new world today. When I first came here, to the base I mean, I just saw concrete and war monuments. Even when others told me about the things around here I sort of just shrugged it off as something they'd say to make this place sound better. But I'm...it's hard to explain."

"Magical right?" She smiles as she squeezes his hand.

"That it is for sure. Thanks to you."

They finally join the rest of the crowd in traffic, heading for home. As much as he wants to have Stella spend the night he wonders if perhaps tomorrow he could offer and she'd actually say yes or would she be turned off at his forward advances and break up with him? His mind raced with so many questions that by the time he got home, he was more nervous about tomorrow than when he first asked. _Oh why did I do this? _Mac inwardly laments.

They linger in front of the door to her apartment, his arms holding her close; their hearts racing after another passionate kiss.

"What is it Mac?" Stella asks softly, when she notices the strained look on his face.

"I want to come in but I'm not sure if um...I should say goodnight," he whispers with a tense expression.

"Ask me again tomorrow."

"To what?"

"Stay the night," she smiles and his face warms.

"How did you know what I was going to ask?" He gently asks.

"Because I am thinking the same thing."

"Are you su..." he starts only to be silenced with another firm kiss.

"I'm sure. I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Me too."

Mac kisses her once more, smiling in agreement and waiting until she gets inside before he hurries into his own apartment and quickly turns on his computer.

_'Mom, asked Stella for dinner tomorrow. Am I rushing things? I hope not but I need help. Please! Mac.'_

* * *

"Hmm I wonder how I'll spend my new found wealth," Jessica teases Don as she takes his twenty bucks and puts it away in her purse.

"Enjoy it this time," Flack replies with a shake of his head as he puts his hand on the small of her back and leads her to the entrance of Madison Square Gardens. "Because it will be the last."

"You wish," Jessica smiles as she pulls her jacket tighter around her frame, Flack's strong arm adding a bit of warmth to her body as they slowly walked with the masses toward his waiting car.

"So when do you intend to collect?"

"Tomorrow."

"What?" Flack asks weakly. "Tomorrow? Are you kidding?"

"Hard to perform under pressure detective Flack?" Jessica flirts and his face warms.

"Oh that's a loaded statement," he retorts.

"But I'll understand if you don't want to."

Flack looks at her and frowns. But never one to back down from a challenge; even one he knows he walked right into with both eyes open, he quickly assures her that he's game.

"Tomorrow it is. What do you want me to make?"

"Whatever you want," Jessica answers. "We didn't put any of those details into the wager."

"So you mean next time if we do set another wager, I can stipulate that if I win, you can say make me dinner wearing a maid outfit?"

"Nice try," Jessica retorts and Flack offers a small pout. She playfully swats his arm as they get into his car and are finally heading for home.

"I'm just glad I don't have to work tomorrow."

"Sunday?"

"Yeah sometimes Sully gets a call and he forces me out of bed to join him."

"What does his wife think?"

"Well he always gets another day off and Sunday's don't happen very often but I can't imagine it's easy. But he's good to her so she can't complain."

"So does your mom make a lot of home coooked meals?"

"She's a great cook and..." Flack's voice trails off as he looks over at Jessica who is watching him with an arched brow.

"Go on.."

"And I'm sure she'll pale in comparison to you?" He ends weakly and she just laughs.

"Don, she better be better than me, she does have a few years. Besides it's not my cooking you better be worrying about tomorrow."

"Who do you think I'm going to call as soon as we are home?" He counters as he brings his car to a stop outside their apartment complex. "Care to bring dessert?"

"Such as?"

"You?" Flack asks nervously.

"Love to," she whispers as her hand snakes behind the back of his head and guides his lips to her; ensuring their trip inside was postponed and when they did exit the car it would need the next few hours to defog.

* * *

"Lindsay, how come so quiet?" Danny asks in concern. "You still enjoying tonight?"

"Hard to explain really," she gently frowns as she turns to face him; standing just outside the front entrance to the Motorcycle Expo.

Danny's eyes nervously search hers for an answer; his mind wondering if this wasn't the perfect evening he thought it was so far.

"Are you not having a good time?" Danny queries.

Lindsay leans in closer, pressing her body up against his, her arms automatically wrapping around his neck and pulling his body in closer to his. She brings his lips to her and hungrily kisses them, her fingers keeping him captive until she's finished. They finally part a few inches, smiles on both faces and hearts racing.

"Wow," Danny whispers warmly. "So that's a yes?" He teases and she playfully swats his arm.

"A big yes. I don't think I've had a better date yet," she warmly confesses and his smile grows. "It's hard for to express in words what tonight means."

"Well so far this has been a pretty amazing night for me also. You know I don't have Lucy tonight."

"Really?" Lindsay arches a brow as they slowly walk back to his bike.

"Yeah and if you wanted to...I don't know, come back up to my place for a drink or something"

"Danny..."

"Or maybe not if you think it's too soon," he ends with a frown.

"I'd love to."

"You would?"

"I would," she confirms as they reach his bike. "Take me home."

With a firm nod of his head, a growing smile and still racing heart; Danny climbs on his bike, delighting in the feeling of Lindsay getting on behind him as he heads for his apartment. And while he wants more than anything for her to spend the night. Lindsay rests her head on Danny's back, her eyes staring absently at the buildings as they pass; her mind now wondering what lay ahead for them. I want to be with him; I know I am falling in love with him. Plus he doesn't have Lucy tonight, her brain reminds her. But as they near the apartment, inside she's still not sure how the night will end. Play it by ear, her brain recommends and she decides that's the course of action she'll take.

They get off the bike and walk hand and hand toward the elevator, talking about the new bikes that are coming, concept ideas, vintage classics and other highlights of the night. Once inside, Danny closes the door and before Lindsay can even utter another word, her lips are silenced by his hungry kisses; his body holding her close.

"Wow," Lindsay whispers when they finally take a breather.

"Couldn't help it..." Danny breathes as he pulls and looks at her with a serious expression. "You talkin' shop just gets me..."

"Turned on?"

"I was turned on the minute you sat on the bike," Danny confesses and Lindsay smiles. "But..." Danny starts only to be once again silenced by Lindsay's warm lips on his, her hands fumbling to get his leather jacket off; the bulky fabric just adding to their already growing body heat.

Danny's tongue gently pushes between her lips, forcing soft moans from her mouth as his hands work to remove her fitted top; her jacket already on the floor beside her feet. Lindsay's hands finally removed Danny's t-shirt, her eyes smiling at his toned bare chest before her lips started to plant hungry kisses on the perfect skin before them.

Danny's hands gently scoop her up into his arms and carry her into his bedroom, their lips still locked in hungry kisses. He throws her on the bed, his hands grabbing the legs of her jeans and pulling them off as she giggles in excited anticipation of their forthcoming union.

"Wow you're amazing," Danny whispers as his naked body eases down onto hers.

"And you're perfect," Lindsay whispers in return as their union finally starts.

Their bodies start to move as one, sweat slowly building, hearts racing. Danny's fingers get caught in golden curls; one hand keeping her smooth back trapped against his firm chest. Lindsay's hands firmly grip his naked sides as their rhythm increases. Lindsay locks eyes with Danny and smiles before she kisses him once more.

"Today was perfect."

* * *

_'Mac, whatever you decide to make will be just fine. I'm glad your misunderstanding with Stella was just that. I guess you must really like her if you are that worried about a small tiff. Thanks so much for the amazing pictures; I can see why you are so taken. She's beautiful. Beauty and brains. Hold on to her son. When I can meet her? Tell me how tonight goes, if you can. Love mom.'_

Mac stares at his computer and smiles. "She is beautiful," Mac agrees in a whispered tone. His fingers pick up the cookbook once again as he thumbs through, resting on an idea he thinks he can make for dinner. Mac pushes himself up out of the chair and heads toward the kitchen; still dressed in a pair of black sweat pants and white t-shirt, having spent most of the morning, cleaning up. Finally a soft knock is heard at the door and he hurries to open it.

"Stella?"

"Morning Mac."

"Morning," he greets Stella, his eyes travelling up her amazing body. She's dressed in a pair of black yoga pants and hoodie and his brain instantly thinks the wrong thoughts as he allows his eyes to linger in places it shouldn't. _I think i'm in trouble, _his brain groans.

"Can I come in?" She asks, her own eyes taking in his solid chest and the rest that his mild workout has done to enhance his already amazing appearance. Can I jump him right now?

"Right sure," he frowns. _Damn brain, stop staring and start thinking!_ He scolds himself as he invites her in. "Was cleaning up this morning."

"What, lint?" Stella teases.

"No I um...well I want it to be nice for you and..."

"Mac, I doubt you'd make that much of a mess to warrant a really good cleaning."

"Well in the Marines we were taught..." he starts only to have her quickly kiss him on the lips, stopping him.

"It's not a bad thing; being neat and clean is very much a turn on."

"It's sterile," Mac frowns and she laughs.

"So?"

"Sterile is boring."

Stella stops him from reaching the kitchen and turns him to face her. She takes both his hands in hers and holds them tightly. "Whatever lies _she_ told you are just that, _lies_. I myself am neat and clean and I don't think you think I'm boring."

"No," Mac replies softly.

"Do I turn you on?"

"Do you expect me to answer that?" Mac retorts.

"Besides, for _me_ personally," she whispers as she pulls him in closer. "It's kinda hard to get turned on in a messy room. So don't change a thing. I like you for _you._ Thank you for cleaning up for me," she finishes her sentence by placing a warm kiss by his ear and his face instantly warms.

_Can I tell her I love her?_ His brain ponders. _No! Too soon_. Mac's face breaks into a warm smile as he just nods his head. _If we have sex tonight, I'm going to die; I just know it_.

"So what are you making me tonight?"

"Ah, well I was up all night..." he starts with a small laugh; as he leads her to the table, his hand still holding hers. He finally lets go and shows her the picture of what he thinks he can attempt without killing either of them. "And we both should be alive after it's done."

"Looks amazing," Stella smiles. "When should I come by?"

"What are you doing this afternoon?"

"I have to help Jessica with a few school projects, but can come by after that? Say five?"

"Sounds great. And what are you bringing for dessert?"

"Me," she winks and his face goes a deeper shade of red. "Is that okay?"

"More than okay," he answers in haste and she laughs.

"Mac, I'll bring something, so don't worry."

"Okay."

"Alright, well I have to go and see Jessica, so I'll see you later," she mentions warmly as they head back to the door.

Mac takes her arm and places a kiss on her near her ear before she can escape. "See you later," he whispers, this time his turn to send warm shivers down her spine.

"You will," Stella replies as she heads into the hallway; heading for the stairs to go up to Jessica's apartment. She turns back and smiles at Mac who is still watching, her own heart racing. _Can't he tell how amazing he is? And damn why does he always look so good!_ Peyton be damned!

Mac watches her leave before he heads back inside; his mind now firmly set with a plan he hopes won't fail. "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

Danny slowly opens eyes and looks over at the amazing woman still softly asleep beside him, his lips automatically curling upward. Her nose slightly wrinkles and he can't help but commit the picture to memory. He gently brushes a curl off her face, forcing her own lips to smile but her eyes don't open.

"Sleep well?" Lindsay asks as she finally opens her warm brown eyes to connect with his sky blue ones.

"Forgot where I was," Danny answers and she just laughs.

"Oh really?" She arches a brow as her finger leaves the covers and starts to play with his muscled chest. "You were amazing last night."

"I had an amazing partner," he whispers as he eases himself closer and plants a kiss on her warm lips.

"What time is Lucy coming back?"

"After breakfast?"

"Can I make you breakfast?"

"Only if I can make you dinner," Danny counters and Lindsay looks at him in surprise.

"Really?"

"I can't promise you prime rib but I can make a mean spaghetti and meatballs," Danny grins.

"My favorite," Lindsay replies with a firm nod, golden curls bouncing all around. "Sounds good."

They linger in bed a bit longer before both decide it's time to get up and get the day started. Lindsay puts on one of Danny's rare dress shirts and slowly heads into the kitchen to see what he has for breakfast. Wearing only a pair of sweat pants, Danny heads into the kitchen and stops and smiles as he stares as her body, barely covered with his dress shirt. _When can I ask her to marry me?_

"I don't think I'll wash that shirt," Danny mentions as he walks up to her and plants a warm kiss on the back of her neck.

Lindsay smiles as she turns around to face him. "What do you feel like?"

"You," he murmurs as his lips plant themselves on her neck, hungrily devouring her warm skin. Lindsay's arms wrap around his neck as he continues; breakfast put on hold until they were done.

* * *

"Okay so you have totally zoned out again. Earth to Stella," Jessica smiles as she waves her hand in front of her friends face, snapping Stella back to reality. "So much for helping me."

"I am helping," Stella insists.

"Um this student's name is John."

"So?"

"So you wrote, well done _Mac_," Jessica laughs as she quickly erases Stella's comments. "And I thought I was bad when I first put Don's name down on one of these instead of my own."

"Um you went online to look at adult costumes."

"What?" Jessica asks in haste, her face instantly flushing with heat. "How did you know that?"

"You left the browser window open when you went to the bathroom," Stella teases. "So which does Don prefer?"

"Yeah right, like I'm sharing my sex life..."

"You guys had..."

"No," Jessica states in haste. "Just saying."

"So tell me."

"Will you also share?"

"I already told Mac I wanted an x-rated picture of him in his uniform for my personal viewing pleasure," Stella replies with a wide smile. "Cant help it; he makes me hot. Damn he's...and he doesn't even know it, which makes him even better."

"I'm happy for you," Jessica pats her hand. "After that ass Frankie."

"Arrogant ass," Stella corrects her and Jessica nods her head.

"Has he tried anything after Mac told him off?"

"No thankfully and I'm sure he's gotten the picture with Mac around. But it's funny because just like I have commitment issues he has attraction issues."

"He's not attracted to you?"

"Oh he is, at least he told me he is," Stella gently frowns. "But his last girlfriend, obviously did little to build him up in intimate areas and I guess being away from women so long he just worries about things he shouldn't. I'm glad she's out of the picture and in London, she can stay there!"

"I think you two are perfect for each other."

"Just like you and Don?" Stella queries and Jessica's smile grows once again. "I'm glad you won that bet."

"Me too. Course next time I better win also."

"Why?"

"I think Don will have me wearing that maid outfit if he wins."

"Maid huh?" Stella arches a brow. "Not a school girl or principal?" She laughs.

"Yeah those too," Jessica sighs as she tucks a strand behind her ear. "But the bet aside, I had an amazing time last night. I mean I grew up with hockey and yes the bet made it more exciting but just to be with such an amazing guy, laughing and talking andand it was great."

"I'm happy for you," Stella tells her. "Hmm so both of us get home cooked meals tonight. Think we'll survive?"

"What are you taking for dessert?"

"Me," Stella laughs and Jessica smiles. "No?"

"Don't look at me, I told Don the same thing. So let's hurry up and finish so we can discuss what other things we can buy online."

"We? I'm not..."

"Stella, your brain is just as x-rated as mine."

XXXXXXXX

_"Yeah I get it, he's great in bed," Clint laughs as he talks to Lindsay on the other end of the line_. _"What else did you do?"_

"Oh shut up," Lindsay laughs as she sits by her window and looks outside into the warm afternoon sun; talking to her brother on the phone. "The Expo was great and I got to kick some guy in the nuts who was hitting on me in the bar."

_"Where was Romeo?"_

"He didn't see until the end. Besides you know I can fight my own battles."

_"This is New York Linds, not backwoods Montana."_

"Which is why I know self defense...look nothing happened. The Expo was great..."

_"Nice way to change the subject._"

"Nothing to worry about. Just don't tell mom and I'll be fine."

_"She wants to know if I know if you have a boyfriend yet. Why doesn't she just ask you herself?" Clint sighs._

"She's afraid I'll say yes."

_"Linds you got to home base last night, I think that you need to tell her something."_

"Gee always the romantic."

_"I'm a guy, give me a break. At least I didn't say you bumped..."_

"Yeah I got it," Lindsay replies in haste and Clint laughs. "I think I'm falling for him."

_"And you're sure this guy is the one? I mean to tell someone you love them is a big deal. Especially one with a kid."_

"Just because you haven't found anyone yet you want to be with..."

_"Ouch," Clint sighs heavily. "And his family is good? Not a bunch of creeps are they?"_

"Him and his brother don't see eye to eye on things but which siblings do?"

_"Anything to worry about?"_

"No _dad_," Lindsay gently scolds. "I'll be fine; Danny's perfect."

_"Just don't make any rash decisions and nothing in haste."_

"We just had sex, we aren't getting married!"

_"He's got a kid."_

"I know," Lindsay replies as she leans her head back on the wall of the window. "So what's new with Wendy?"

Lindsay talks to her brother a bit longer before she hangs up and then heads into her kitchen. Wanting to bake some home made brownies for Danny she pulls open her fridge but then curses when she realizes she is missing an ingredient. Not wanting to go out for just one item, she quickly grabs her keys and heads for the apartment of Jessica Angell.

"Hold on a sec!" Jessica's voice calls out as Lindsay waits for the door to open. "Lindsay?"

"Hi Jessica. I um...I need to borrow some eggs. Two, if that's okay."

"Sure, come on in," Jessica invites her. Lindsay slowly walks into the cozy apartment, her eyes taking in all the decorating features and then rest upon Stella at the table. "Hi Stella."

"Hey Lindsay, what's up?"

"Well Danny is making supper for me and I'm making dessert so just thought I'd..."

"Wait Danny is making supper for you?" Jessica pokes her head out of the kitchen.

"Yeah why?"

"Mac is cooking for me and Don for Jessica," Stella pipes up as she gestures for Lindsay to join her at the table.

"Oh this is bad," Jessica states with a serious look on her face as she joins them at the table.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Three single men cooking? The building is going to burn down!" She laughs and the other two join her and soon all three are swapping stories about their dates the night before and what they think each man will be making for dinner.

* * *

"You look worried," a familiar voice states from behind. Mac turns to see Sheldon Hawkes walking up to him with his own basket of items.

"You can tell?"

"Mac your knuckles are white and you aren't holding a gun," Sheldon glances to Mac's fist wrapped tightly around the shopping basket.

"I am worried," Mac replies as he pulls out his small grocery list and shows it to Sheldon. "Making my first dinner."

"Ah for yourself or someone special?"

"Someone special. It's um..."

"Stella right?" Sheldon guesses and Mac looks at him in surprise. "KaSaundra knows the gossip. Besides she says that whenever Stella talks about you, she acts like a teenager."

"Is that good?" Mac queries.

"Yes," Sheldon lightly laughs. "So what's the occasion?"

"I'm uh making her dinner. Just a simple thank you for showing me around the base yesterday."

"Noble cause," Sheldon replies as he takes the list. "And just a thank you?" Sheldon teases and Mac's face warms. But before Mac feels the need to justify his actions Sheldon quickly continues. "These look standard. But let me guess, right now you are so worried about impressing her you can't think straight?"

"Stupid right?"

"Typical," Sheldon smiles. "I have been married to KaSaundra for a five years and she still has me second guessing myself when it comes to what she wants."

"Does that ever change?"

"Do you mean will men ever have the upper hand? No way," Sheldon slaps him on the back. "Women were created to always have the upper hand; at least in romantic and relationship matters."

"Great," Mac smirks as he shakes his head.

"But you want a few pointers?"

"Yes please," Mac agrees in haste.

"Okay come with me," Sheldon says as he leads Mac to a small table beside the interior coffee shop. "Now first..."

XXXXXXXX

"Yeah I got it, thanks Sam," Flack smiles as he hangs up with his sister and then heads for the door, grabbing his jacket and heading into the hallway, a slight whistle upon his lips.

"Hey Danny boy!" Flack greets his best friend as he catches up to him in the apartment entranceway. Danny looks at his friend with a sideways glance.

"You still alive?"

"It was a small bet."

"How much?"

"Twenty bucks," Flack gently frowns. "I know, she plays hardball. You only charged me five!" He lightly laments and Danny laughs. "Okay maybe ten."

"Where you going?"

"Market."

"Why?"

"I um...need a few things."

"I know when you are lying."

"Fine, part of the bet was I had to make her dinner," Flack resigns and Danny just laughs. "And why are you out?"

"I _offered_ to make Lindsay dinner...no bet included."

"And what was the special occasion? You must have had a good time last night," Flack presses. But when Danny's smile only grows without words being offered, Flack stops him and looks at him with a wondering expression. "Did you?"

"What?"

"Damn you...you know what I mean. Did you go all the way?"

"Maybe," Danny retorts and Flack just rolls his eyes.

"There is no maybe. You can't start sex and then stop. Do I get details?"

"No way," Danny states in haste.

"Was she good?"

"Again I'm not..." he looks away, his face flush but his smile wide.

"That's a yes!" Flack laughs as he slaps him on the back.

"And was Jessica?"

"Ask me tomorrow," Flack winks and Danny just shakes his head. "So when is the squirt coming? Or will it just be dinner for you two?"

"Lindsay actually has warmed up to Lucy faster than I thought," Danny lightly frowns.

"And thats a bad thing?"

"No, just surprising but in a good way."

"But you sound worried? What is it?"

"Louie."

"He likes her too?" Flack asks in shock and Danny smirks.

"No, his troubles with that ass Dino."

"Tomorrow right?"

"Louie said he'd come up with the money without dipping into the company but..."

"But you think he has?"

"Would be better than borrowing from another two bit loser," Danny huffs, looking away in concern. "He comes after Louie and if Louie doesn't have the money..."

"Did he threaten you also?"

"I worry about Lucy."

"If you ever see him around there you call before you go in, you got it?" Flack states firmly. "Especially tomorrow."

"Yeah I got it," Danny replies as he looks at his friend in worry. "That's why I worry about Lindsay. What if she thinks I'm trouble?"

"You are," Flack grins and Danny's face finally softens. "We'll work this out with Louie and Dino."

"We?"

"Yeah man, who else is going to arrest his ass for beating up your brother?"

"Right."

"Come on, we both have a meal to cook. Hey look on the bright side, if she dies tonight from your meal, you won't have to worry about a thing."

"Yeah like you're any better Martha Stewart," Danny tosses.

"Ouch! At least call me Emeril," Flack laughs as they slowly head inside. But just as they both reach for baskets they see Mac and Sheldon at a small table and head for them.

"So when they mention a guy's day out, this really isn't what they had in mind right?" Flack laughs as he and Danny sit down beside Mac and Sheldon.

"What are you two guys doing here?"

"Ah our boy Mac has a problem."

"Sheldon!" Mac groans.

"We're all among friends Mac," Sheldon smiles.

"What's his problem?"

"He's too quiet?" Flack teases as he slaps Mac on the back.

"Sory Sheldon, but you can't fix that," Danny adds.

"Nice try. No, it's women; that's his problem."

"That's all of us," Danny retorts and Mac just shakes his head.

"See they get it."

"Stella?" Flack asks with a smile and Mac looks at him with a slight frown. "She's a friend Mac."

"She talks about me to everyone?"

"Yeah Mac, women do that," Danny pipes up and Sheldon chuckles to himself. "To everyone and to each other."

"What's wrong with Stella?" Flack asks in immediate concern.

"Nothing. It's Mac who has the problem."

"Ah need a few pointers on how to please her in the sa..."

"No!" Mac replies quickly.

"He has to make her dinner."

"I want to," Mac insists.

"You suggested?"

"Hey so did I," Danny quickly defends Mac.

Danny and Flack exchange looks and Sheldon is quick to call them on it.

"What?" Sheldon asks.

"We're both cooking also," Flack resigns and it's Mac's turn to look at them in surprise.

"The three of you are cooking? First time?" Sheldon asks with a smile. "I wonder how much fire insurance Sid has," he jokes and Flack shakes his head.

"Well if you're so knowledgeable why not give us poor lowly bachelors a few cooking pointers."

"Ever cooked for KaSaundra?" Mac wonders.

"I'm a man of many talents."

"And they're still married," Flack laughs.

"Fine Martha Stewart, tell us poor simple bachelors what your secret is," Danny goads.

"Well..."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay guy's first update of the New Year and hope you all like it! The dinner is next and maybe a few special connections. Please let me know what you thought. Thanks again


	16. Tonight's Special? Four Hot Chef's!

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 16 - Tonight's Special? Four Hot Chef's! **

**A/N: **Okay so the muse has thankfully decided to ignore the 'news' for now and get back on the smacked track and that means back to regular updates and a whole bunch new stories in the works! You guys all ROCK!

* * *

"Honey you did what?" KaSaundra asks in surprise when her husband returns home with his own meal offerings for the night ahead.

"They were harmless pointers."

"All three are cooking? Seriously?" Her face breaks into a smile.

"Ran into all of them down at the market," he replies as he hands one of the well stocked bags to his wife and follows her into the kitchen.

"Don't tell me you gave them the cheesy flowers and chocolates suggestion?"

"_Cheesy_?" Sheldon asks in mock hurt. "It worked on you didn't it?"

"To be honest, I didn't really like those chocolates."

"What?"

"Supermarket chocolates?" KaSaundra arches a dark brow as she slowly walks up to her husband. "And all that overdone romantic stuff?"

"You didn't like that either?"

"Kept wondering who else you did that for?"

"So you mean..."

"Yeah your little tips could backfire," she states and Sheldon looks at her in horror. "Oh don't worry I'm sure your friends will survive."

"Why didn't you ever tell me any of this before?"

"Because you put so much effort into making the night special for me, I couldn't say no. Besides I was in love."

"Ah like the sound of that. So I had you at least with a few of my offerings right?"

"Oh at least a few," she whispers as her arms wrap around his neck.

"Care to tell me what the few were? Since you thought my chocolate offering was cheesy?"

"No," she smiles as she leans in for a kiss. "That is my secret."

"Damn I hate when you do that," Sheldon smiles.

"Do what? This?" Her soft voice purrs as it plants a warm kiss on his neck.

"Yes that," he mumbles as his fingers loosen her ponytail, allowing long black locks to cascade down her back.

"How about this?"

"That too," Sheldon whisper as his fingers move to the buttons on his wife's shirt.

"Hmm interesting."

"What is?"

"The fact that you'll be making me dinner tonight also."

"I am?" Sheldon asks, but not really in surprise.

"Yes, but later. Right now I'm hungry for you."

"Ah, I really like the sound of that."

* * *

With a renewed sense of determination from his sister's earlier suggestion and Sheldon's pointers, Flack parts from Danny, basket in hand and goes in search of the items he'll need for dinner tonight. He didn't mention that Jessica might be spending the night to anyone other than Danny, figuring it was no one's business until it actually happened. He spies Mac in the distance and smiles. _He's okay_, he ponders. Knowing what a jerk Stella's last boyfriend was, he's happy that she seems to have found herself a man who's not only down to earth but totally into her and her alone, something Frankie never really was.

"Okay back to dinner..." he mumbles as he wanders down his targeted isle and spies what he needs. Unlike Mac, he's had his mother teaching him a few tricks, so a dinner that consists of a broiled salmon wasn't something he was too terrified by.

"Unless she's allergic," he sighs as he heads for the meat department. After selecting what he needs, he heads for another isle, one of Sheldon's suggestions forcing its way to the front of his brain. Sheldon had suggested to Don, that instead of a few mismatched favorite dishes that he likes, to put together a theme. After finding a few more items that complimented salmon, he heads for the front of the store and orders some flowers; paying for his groceries while they were being wrapped.

He and Mac finished up at the same time and slowly headed back toward the apartment.

"So you don't think Greek is too predictable?" Mac wonders as he too took Sheldon's theme suggestion to heart.

"Stella is half Greek," Flack smiles at his nervous friend. "Ever cooked before?"

"Besides microwave dinners? No and certainly never to impress."

"Well I think I have told you this before, Stella is very down to earth and not fussy by any means; trust me you'll do fine."

"Well you seem just as nervous as me."

"I have never met anyone like Jessica before. She's smart, beautiful and keeps me on my toes," he smiles as the image of the woman he's falling in love with dances before his eyes. "I just want to make sure my first meal for her is well...perfect," he finishes and Mac gently laughs. "What?"

"My mother always told me that men are so impressed with women's efforts and yet they'll be happy if we just put forth an effort to boil water."

"I guess that means both of us are safe," Flack smirks and Mac nods his head as they reach the front of their apartment. "Well if we both survive, I'll talk to you later."

"Enjoy tonight."

"Yeah you too," Flack replies as he says goodbye to Mac and his thoughts instantly turn back to the night ahead. Jessica had mentioned she'd be bringing herself for dessert, but even Sheldon didn't have to tell him that to finish off the meal with something sweet and tempting would win major brownie points, so he included a small fancy dessert in his groceries.

"Okay so what do I do first?" Flack starts into his one man conversation mode as he lays out the items on his table; following Mac's suit and already having cleaned his apartment in the morning, leaving the afternoon for worrying about the meal he had to make.

"Preheat the oven...damn never had to do this before," he chuckles to himself as he finishes reading the rest of the recipe; all needed items placed on the counter before him. The cookbook told him that fish only takes about ten minutes per inch so goes about getting everything else set up; dressing the table to include wine, candles and soft music before he tells himself it's time to get ready.

Heading into his bedroom to change and have a shower, his mind now wonders what Jessica will be wearing. "I mean it's not like she has to dress up like if we were going to a public restaurant," he huffs as he turns on the hot water and then starts his shower.

His mind now wanders to next Saturday and the first dance of the year that Jessica has to chaperone. He was supposed to work that night; having traded that weekend shift awhile back, but after seeing James's name on the chaperone list for that very night, he knows he better do whatever he can to be Jessica's date, even if that term wasn't involved.

He finishes his shower and then heads back into his bedroom to change, opting for a park of dark pants and simple v-neck top; wanting to dress a little nicer but nothing near his formal attire for work.

"Okay so why the hell am I so nervous?" He laughs to himself as he wraps an apron around his waist. He had at first laughed when Sheldon suggested welcoming Jessica while wearing the apron, telling him it would win major brownie points but figures that Sheldon wasn't the kind of guy to make him look like a fool so the apron would stay on, at least until diner started.

"Don, what have you gotten yourself into?" He shakes his head as he starts into one of the meal items. He tries to keep his mind focused on the task at hand, but can't help but wonder what Jessica is doing.

XXXXXXXX

"Why on earth am I so nervous?" Jessica wonders as she rummages through her closet, trying to find something to wear.

"How about a skirt?" She talks to her reflection in the mirror. She quickly pulls on a black skirt and then smiles. "Perfect," she compliments herself and then heads back into her closet to find an appropriate top. The last woman Don had dated, dressed very loosely and didn't care if her skirt was too short or if her boobs were hanging out. Jessica prided herself on a little more taste; wanting to leave something to his over active imagination.

"Yeah Don doesn't need anything in that department," she chuckles as she applies some strategically placed perfume before heading into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

She knows she had told Don that she'd be bringing herself as dessert, but also never likes to show up empty handed so had decided to take a page out of Lindsay's book and bring something homemade. Not really sure if he'd buy dessert and not wanting to make him feel bad if he did, she had decided to make a savory appetizer; one of her favorites.

_'Trust me Stella, frenched mushroom caps are safer than my other favorites, Oysters Rockefeller.'_

_'Definitely can't make those,' Stella had teased._

_'I know, Don doesn't need any encouragement.'_

_'Um you were the one online shopping,' Stella countered._

"Brat," Jessica offers her friend's mental image as she heads into the kitchen to see her mushroom caps almost ready to go. She flips on the broiler to add some extra sizzle and then reaches for a fancy plate.

"Now if only I can get my heart rate to slow," she scolds herself as she reaches for the plate, stopping by the hallway mirror one more time before heading out toward the elevator. She remembered that Stella also has her meal with Don tonight and Lindsay with Danny and each said they'd get together after work during the week and talk about their in-house dinner date.

Flack finally hears a soft knock on the door and hurries to open it.

"Wow Jess," he greets her with a warm broad smile. "You look amazing."

"Well you look pretty good yourself. Love the apron," she mentions, eyeing the item that he still has wrapped around his waist.

"Yeah I have been slaving all day over a hot stove," Flack deadpanns as Jessica steps into his apartment and hands him the dish. "But you didn't have to."

"Hate to come empty handed Don."

"That would never be possible," he tells her as he places a thank you kiss on her cheek. "Thanks, smells wonderful. What is it?"

"French mushroom caps. It was either that or oysters Rockefeller and...and I hope you'll like them."

"Trust me, I'll love them. So want to see your twenty bucks has bought?"

"Sure, but whatever it is, it smells great," Jessica praises as she follows him into the kitchen. Don places the dish down on the counter and then smiles as he turns to face Jessica and offers her a welcome hug.

"Whatever you are wearing smells even better," he whispers in her ear as he holds her close.

"I like your apron," she answers; Don's unseen smile and mental note of thanks to Sheldon for the tip that seems to have worked.

"So um...want some wine?" Flack asks in haste, pulling away as he knows the longer he holds on the longer he's going to be in bodily trouble.

"You pour the wine and I'll get the caps," Jessica suggests as they slowly break apart, her heart also racing and her face flush.

Flack watches Jessica's body as it moves, his eyes moving lower and resting on her legs. He once again has to turn away; his lips however still displaying a permanent grin. He pours them a modest amount of wine, not wanting to be too generous and give her the wrong idea; another trip from his married friend upstairs.

"Hope you like them," Jessica states as she takes the glass. She offers one of the tasty treats to Don and smiles as he greedily finishes it.

"Wow that was amazing. I'm almost afraid for you to try my offering. Next time yo..." he starts only to have her quickly kiss his lips and pull back with a smile. "Yours will be amazing."

"Okay," Flack agrees as he tries another of the savory bites. They make small talk about other cooking adventures as Flack finally pulls out the rest of his dinner offering and they both head into his living room and sit down to eat. He notices Jessica looking around, but not saying anything and instantly, like most normal men, his anxiety as her silence starts to make him wonder.

"Jessica?"

"You are quite the romantic Don. I mean the dim lighting, the candles, the music...what other girls have also received this?"

"What um none?" Flack gently clears his throat.

"Really only me?"

"Only you. I got some pointers from Sam," he quickly adds, leaving out Sheldon. "Just wanted the best for you."

"Trust me it's pretty amazing and dinner looks delicious. Can I start now?"

"Please do," Flack suggests as his feels his heart rate starting to slow. He had wondered if the whole get up would make it seem like he was trying to hard but Sheldon and Sam both told him that the more effort he put forth the more she'd love it; he just never thought that she might think another woman could also have gotten the same treatment. He watches her face in wonder. _Does she like it?_

_I hope Don was telling the truth,_ Jessica's brain sighs. But she remembers Stella telling her about his last relationship and how it was just superficial and Don didn't put forth a lot of romantic effort because he wasn't really in to her; not like he's done so far with her.

"Well? How is everything?" Flack finally queries; mostly to put himself out his own misery.

"Terrific. And you cooked thisall by yourself?"

"Scouts honor," he offers with a slight smile and a mock salute.

"One of the best home cooked meals I have had in my life."

"But what about..."

"Don, leave it there," she gently warns with a warm smile. Of course if she were to pick out the flaws she could find them; the meal itself wasn't perfect. But it was all the effort he put forth and the trouble he went through to make sure it was just right for her that made it so special.

"Okay," he replies with a smile, his anxiety starting to subside. They settle into their meal, talking more about the week ahead and then the dance on the following Saturday. After dinner they retire to the living room to continue their light banter while the coffee started. Jessica had carried one plate of dessert with two spoons for them to enjoy.

"Here try this," Flack suggests as he brings some of the chocolate dessert to her mouth.

"Did you make this?"

"I wish I could say yes. Do you really like it?"

"You tell me," Jessica whispers as she gently wraps her hand around the back of Don's head and brings his lips to hers, allowing his mouth and senses to be flooded with the chocolaty sensations of the dessert he bought for them.

"Wow Jess..." he whispers as his fingers start to get lost in long dark strands, his arms pulling her body closer into his. He feels his body going hard in anticipation and then looks at her in wonder, pulling back a bit in hesitation.

"Don?"

"Just want to make sure," he states warmly. "No regrets?"

"No regrets," she replies as her arms encircle him once more and pull his body back to hers, her lips once again hungrily devouring his. She feels his warm hands starting to rest on her legs, slowly pushing her skirt up as her hands work to quickly remove his shirt. She finally removes it and gazes hungrily as his perfect chest before leaning in and planting warm kissed on the bare skin.

Flack finally removes her shirt, tossing it aside to land right beside her skirt, his eyes devouring every inch of her body.

"Wow Jess, you are truly perfect," he whispers as her grin widens. He quickly silences her with hungry kisses as his hands work to remove everything so their new union can start; the rest of their dessert and coffee would have to wait.

* * *

Danny enters his quiet apartment, happy for Don but now wondering how his own evening will turn out. He knows Lucy doesn't care what he makes for dinner as she really has no choice but to eat what he makes. But Lindsay he wants to impress and show her that he's not the kind of guy who just expects to find a woman and she'll take over all the domestic responsibilities. He knows it's a partnership. But without wasting anytime, he glances at the clock and knows it's time to get started on dinner; the first dinner he's ever made to impress a woman.

"Danny?" His mother calls out, about two hours later, but earlier than expected.

"Ma, why so soon?" He asks nervously. "I thought you weren't coming until later?"

"Your father and I have to go out to the Spencers for dinner tonight. Here is your daughter," she smiles as she hands a groggy Lucy to Danny's open arms. He quickly takes her to her room and carefully places her on her bed to finish her nap and then heads back out to see his mother. "What smells so good? What is going on?"

"Dinner ma, I told you this morning I am making dinner for Lindsay."

"Oh right. How did last night go?"

"Um better than expected."

"Was it your suggestion?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Just a first for you. I sure hope you know what you are doing son."

"I like her ma, a lot more than I a friend and...I think I'm falling in love with her."

"Already?"

"What do you mean already? It's been a couple of months already?"

"Just never seen you this way over a girl before. Usually they come and go and..."

"Thanks ma but I think this is the one."

"I hope so," she smiles as she gently touches his cheek. "For all three of your sakes."

Danny watches his mother leave and then heads back as he hears Lucy starting to fuss. He leans against the doorframe and watches her little body as it gently contorts as she starts to wake up. His mind drifts to the night before and the amazing time he spent with Lindsay. He was falling in love; probably faster than he expected, but then he never met a woman who gave him all he wanted right from the start. She was everything he had been waiting for and the best part, she seemed to like him back just as much.

"Hey squirt."

"Dadda..." Lucy moans as she slowly pushes herself up to a sitting position. Danny hurries over to her bed and eases himself down, pulling her into his arms and holding her close.

"Were you a good girl for gramma last night?"

"Yah," she mumbles with a slight yawn. He looks at her with a smile as he tenderly brushes some golden curls off her face and then kisses her warm forehead.

"Lindsay is going to have supper with us tonight. Is that okay?"

"...indsy?" Lucy's face lights up as she looks at her father with a smile. "Yay!" She shouts as she claps her small hands in delight. Danny looks at her, his love swelling for the small girl held firmly in his strong arms. He knows that if he wasn't as serious about Lindsay as he told his mother, he never would have her around as much; especially with Lucy so taken with her. He would survive, but he knows Lucy wouldn't. That's part of the reason he never allowed Rikki to play any kind of major role in Lucy's life. He didn't want Rikki around for the long haul.

"Okay so let's go and get things started. Want to help daddy with supper?"

Lucy nods her head yes as Danny puts her down. But just as Lucy reaches the floor a knock is heard at the door and Lucy makes a break for it.

"...INDSY!" She shouts as Danny offers only a groan and tears off after her. His mother hadn't locked so he could only curse himself when Lucy pulls the door open; thankful that she wasn't able to get very far.

"...INDSY!" Lucy shouts and then looks up to see another woman standing there.

"No sorry sweetie, I'm not Lindsay," Rikki states with a frown.

"Rikki?" Danny asks with a frown. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could help me out. I have to get something done tonight and was wondering if you could perhaps watch Ruben?"

"Well I um...I have Lindsay coming for dinner and..."

"...INDSY SUPPA!" Lucy shouts with joy and it's very obvious that the older woman is very annoyed with the little girls enthusiasm.

"Oh I see...okay I'll get Alice Hammerback to watch him."

"Yeah she'll be great," Danny agrees, not allowing her to think that he might for a second give in. But just as Danny pushes Lucy back inside, both he and Rikki hear a noise and look up to see Lindsay standing at the end of the hallway with a plate of brownies in her hands.

_Damn it her again!_ Lindsay's mind curses in anger. However, once again determined not to let her main female nemesis see her anger and disdain she pastes on a tight smile and slowly walks toward them, her heart racing. She's glad that she dressed up a little; hoping that Rikki will get the hint that she's there for something more than a casual visit.

"Hi Rikki," Lindsay offers sweetly. "Nice to see you."

"Hi," Rikki manages as she offers Lindsay a gentle frown and then turns back to Danny. "Maybe next time Danny." And before he can answer, she quickly turns and heads for the exit stairs, offering a whispered curse in the name of Lindsay Monroe.

"_Next time_?" Lindsay arches her brows.

"She wanted me to sit for Ruben, but I said I had other plans."

"...INDSY!" Lucy shouts with glee as she rushes back and wraps her arms around Lindsay's leg, not allowing her to enter the apartment.

"How is the sweetest girl on the planet?" Lindsay smiles as she scoops Lucy into her arms and holds her close, handing the plate of brownies to Danny. "Or did your other girlfriend try to bribe you?"

"Very funny," Danny deadpans as he takes the plate and heads for the kitchen. "I had gotten a few things started but..."

"I'm early and wanted to help," Lindsay offers in truth as she follows him into the kitchen, still holding Lucy in her arms; the small child now keenly interested in a small object on Lindsay's sweater.

"Okay great," Danny replies as he reaches for an apron. But when he doesn't hear Lindsay move or say another word, he turns to her in wonder. "What?"

"What um...else did she want?"

"Lindsay, there is seriously nothing to worry about," he assures her as he walks up and wraps his arms around her, encasing Lucy between them. "Trust me she can try all she wants but I'm not interested," he finishes as he plants a warm kiss on her lips. "I'm only interested in you."

But before Lindsay can offer a reply, Lucy leans in and also plants a kiss on her lips and then pulls back with a shy giggle.

"Lucy is only interested in you. In fact when she opened the door she called Rikki ...indsy."

"She did?" Lindsay manages as she looks at Lucy who only nods in agreement.

"So nothin' to worry about okay?" Danny queries with a serious expression.

"Okay," Lindsay agrees with a warm smile. "So dinner."

"Yes, okay so you squirt...go down," Danny starts as he takes his protesting daughter out of Lindsay's hands and places her on the floor. She crosses her small arms and looks up in defiance. "Yeah nice face. You play nice or you get no brownies for dessert."

"Okay dadda..." Lucy finally resigns as she turns and heads into the living room, plunking herself down by a pile of dolls.

"Danny it's okay."

"Trust me, in a few minutes she'll be back," he states as he puts his apron on. "Do I look official now?" He teases.

"Very. Do you have one for me?"

"Oh I um...no?" Danny admits sheepishly.

"I brought my own just in case," she smiles as she unfolds her apron and allows Danny to look at the slogan.

"Kiss the Chef. Hmmm would that be for me or you?"

"Both?" Lindsay counters and Danny leans in for another kiss. "Think we'll actually get supper made?"

"I'm on it," Danny states in haste. "Trust me Linds, I'm makin' dinner."

"I don't mind helping."

"Well I'm not good at making salad," he admits to which she readily agrees. But true to his words, a few minutes later, Lucy is tried of playing with her dolls and hurries into the kitchen, wanting to see what is going on. Danny assigns her a small task of ferrying non dangerous cutlery between them and the table and smiles when she readily agrees. He steps from is task of cooking the meatballs and watches Lindsay interacting with Lucy and knows every word he told his mother was the truth; he's falling in love with Lindsay Monroe.

"Well whatever is in those meatballs smell amazing," Lindsay comments as she comes and wraps her arms around Danny's waist and watches him cooking them in the rich red tomato sauce. "What is your secret?"

"Can't tell you," Danny teases. "You gotta try them first."

"Tease," she smiles as she kisses his cheek. "Mmm you smell just as tempting," she whispers as she kisses his ear and then pulls back.

"Everything else ready?"

"Danny all I did was bring the brownies and make the salad, you did the rest."

"Where is Lucy?"

"I'll get her."

Lindsay allows Danny to finish placing the rest of the items and goes in search of Lucy. She finally finds her in the bathroom trying to wash her hands and smiles.

"Can't ...each..." she pouts, melting Lindsay's heart once more.

"Say no more," Lindsay smiles as she gently lifts Lucy to the taps and holds her in place as the small child turns on the water and then starts to attempt to wash her hands. Lindsay finally helps with what's missed and then puts her down, dries her hands and follows after her into the kitchen.

"Time to eat," Danny announces and all three of them settle in for their meal. Danny and Lindsay keep the conversation light for Lucy's sake; listening to her talk about what she did and then watching in fascination as she tries to eat her pasta without making a mess.

"Well?" Danny asks nervously.

"Amazing," Lindsay praises and Danny's face instantly relaxes. "Seriously, where did you learn to make meatballs like this?"

"Family recipe," he states in truth as they continue with their meal. Thankfully Danny only has to scold Lucy once for putting some of the pasta on the floor, otherwise her eating manners had improved; not that it would have turned Lindsay off, she too was falling in love; with both of them.

"What do you say to Lindsay, Lucy?" Danny asks as he hands the small girl a chocolate brownie.

"Tank ou ...indsy," Lucy tries with a wide smile as she greedily tries to grab for the treat in her father's hand.

"You are welcome sweetie," Lindsay states as she leans in and kisses Lucy on the cheek. They both watch as Lucy nearly inhales the chocolate treat in her hand before looking to her father for another.

"No more tonight. You can go and play though," Danny tells Lucy. She at first wants to protest, but seeing that her father won't give in, finally nods her head and then runs into the living room, once she's free of her chair. Danny and Lindsay use the opportunity to just linger at the table, enjoying the company of the other and talking more about the motorcycle expo, what kind of bikes Danny would like to sell at his shop and what other plans he has for his own garage.

About half hour later, Lindsay watches as Danny gently tucks Lucy into bed and then kneels down beside her, whispering in her ear and furthering cementing both of them in her mind and heart. _I am falling in love with you Danny, _her mind confesses as he slowly pushes himself up and heads toward her. Danny wraps his arm around her waist and leads them into the living room just to unwind.

"Danny, dinner was simply amazing. I can't thank you enough," Lindsay offers as she snuggles closer into his warm embrace.

"I wish you could stay the night. I just feel that..."

"Lucy is here Danny, I understand it's too soon yet. Besides your mother would probably kill me if I stayed over with Lucy here," Lindsay offers with a light chuckle and Danny agrees with a light chuckle of his own. "But that doesn't mean we have to waste the time we have right now."

"Good point," Danny whispers as he eases himself down, taking Lindsay's body with him. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her tight against his chest and starts to hungrily devour his lips; the first of many kisses to be offered.

* * *

Mac was the first to leave the group, getting his items and then heading back to the apartment before the others. And while he knew that both Don and Danny had experience cooking half descent meals for themselves, he was at a total loss when it came to anything culinary.

_"Sweetheart stop stressing, you'll do just fine."_

"What if I burn the food?"

_"Stella, won't care," the calm voice of Millie Taylor tries to calm her son. _

"And the points from Sheldon?"

_"Well some were a bit cheesy," she laughs. "But I can see where he's coming from and I think they're sweet. But just be yourself. If something doesn't feel right for you then, leave it out."_

"Thanks mom. Right, I love you too. I will. Okay bye."

Mac hangs up with his mother and then turns and looks around his apartment. Already clean and he has nothing to focus his nervous energy on until Stella arrives. Taking a cue from Don's book, he heads into the bathroom to have a shower, hoping the hot water will calm his nervous anxiety.

"I just want to impress her," he remembers telling his mother.

_"Trust me Mac, she's probably more than thrilled that you even want to attempt something like this."_

"I wonder if she'll stay the night?" Mac's lips automatically curl upward as he ponders the thought of Stella staying the night, wrapped tightly in his arms after they made love. "I'd die for sure," he frowns as he finishes his shower and reaches for a towel. He looks at himself in the mirror and then at the ugly scar about his heart, ensuring he'd never have a perfect chest like most other men. Peyton always reminded him of it, thinking her remarks were funny but it always made him self-conscious.

"What if she's not pleased? She's perfect," he huffs as he quickly dries and then hurries into his bedroom to get dressed.

Stella in the meantime was struggling with the same issues as Mac. "What if he doesn't like me naked?" She frowns as she stands before her mirror, wondering if her current outfit will suffice. But it wasn't her outward appearance she was worried about.

"I mean Mac's perfect," she frowns as she heads back into her closet. Much like Jessica, she too opts for a skirt and modest but fitted top. "Okay stop fretting," she commands herself as she heads into the bathroom to apply some makeup and perfume. Then she heads into the kitchen to gather her dessert she had chosen to take over. Mac had suggested he wanted to make something Greek because he knew it was her favorite.

"Oh he could have made frozen pizza," she laughs to herself as she arranges the sticky treat on a plate and prepares it for transport next door. She had heard Mac's door open only once and then it was silent, not even any music and she had to wonder what he was doing.

But as she slowly pulls the door open and smells the tempting aroma coming from his apartment, an automatic smile forms and she knows what he's been busy doing.

"Oh Mac," she whispers as she takes a deep breath and then knocks on the door.

Having already put the potatoes in to cook, when he heard Stella's knock he wasn't that nervous. She was earlier than expected but that just meant he got to spend more time in her company and for that he was grateful. He had wanted to call her earlier but wasn't sure if she'd be upset that he was rushing her so decided to let her come when she was ready.

"Stella wow, you look beautiful," Mac praises as soon as he pulls the door open and looks at her with a loving gaze.

"Well I love the apron," she compliments in return as she enters his apartment.

"Thank you," Mac smiles as he takes the dish and then wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her in close, kissing her on the mouth and then pulling back before his body has a chance to react in a way he doesn't want it to. "Looks um...oh I know this...Baklava right?"

"Right. Jess and I had to go out for a few things this afternoon so I picked it up for us. But whatever you are making smells just wonderful."

"Well so far nothing has burned so I am very thankful for that," he admits in a sheepish tone. "But can I ask you something right now?"

"Sure."

"Will you still be my girlfriend if I ruin dinner?"

"Yes," Stella laughs as she pulls him in for a hug. "Trust me Mac you could have offered beer and popcorn and I would still be your girlfriend."

"Good to know."

"So it there anything I can do to help?" Stella offers as she follows Mac into his warm kitchen. She quickly looks around and smiles; he's been busy as there are a few prepared dishes waiting to go into the oven, but everything is neat and in order; like he's been a line cook all his life.

"What?" Mac wonders as he looks at her intent gaze, forcing her eyes back to his in wonder.

"You have been busy. Wow Mac, that's...I can't wait to try everything."

"You like lamb right?"

"My favorite," she replies in haste as her hand rests on his and squeezes. "Can I help?"

"Um sure. Want to set the table?"

"Love to. Where is everything?"

"It's up..." Mac reaches, allowing her to glimpse some perfect skin and her fingers automatically reach out and touch, forcing a small laugh from his lips as his arm quickly retreats to his side.

"Sorry Mac, I didn't realize you were that ticklish," she smiles as he turns to her with a flushed face.

"I...right," he smiles a she continues on his mission of showing her where the plates are. He steps back and watches Stella gather what she needs and then heads to the table, gently humming to herself as she gets busy. His lips can't help but smile as his eyes drop from her face to her legs and he feels his core starting to warm. She looks up, catches where his eyes are and then smiles when he looks away slightly embarrassed.

"You can look you know," she mentions as she walks back up to him. "I look too."

"Just didn't want to be rude."

"Human?"

"Right," he smiles as his arms encircle her once more, holding her close as he looks at her with a loving gaze. "You are truly special to me, you know that right?"

"Well you are pretty special to me yourself Mac Taylor," she offers him in return as her arms encircle his neck and she pulls his lips into hers for another warm kiss. The kiss starts to deepen but then quickly stops when the timer on the stove dings and they quickly break apart.

"Okay so in goes the lamb and..." Mac narrates as he starts to work, placing the pre-seasoned meat into the stove and then looking at the time. "I think everything else is ready to go."

"Shall I pour us something to drink?"

"Sure, I have some wine. I think it'll go better than beer but you can have whatever you want really."

"I like wine also. Where are your glasses?"

Mac points to the cupboard where the glasses are as he fixes one more thing. But this time when he turns around it's his turn to spy a glint of perfect olive skin peeking out from under her top. Wanting more than anything to touch it, he decides against it, knowing if he's going to offer something more than just a food offering for dessert he doesn't want to ruin anything before it starts.

Stella pours them each a glass of wine and then sits down and trades culinary tales with Mac as she watches him moving about in the kitchen. He had opted for regular lighting and no music, not sure if that would be too much. He looks up and catches her eyes watching, offers a shy smile and then looks back down at his task, still telling her a few tales about dining Marine style.

"And the cooks were all men?"

"Well can you imagine if it was a woman? Seriously for some of them, she could look like Big Bertha and they'd still be turned on," he relates and Stella laughs as she tells him about one of the cooks at St. Basil's.

Finally he brings the rest of the offerings to the table and sits down opposite her.

"Well?"

"Mac, I'm...wow you made all this...and your first attempt at..."

"Anything other than frozen pizza?" He counters and she smiles.

"I um...no one has ever done anything this special for me Mac, thank you."

"I'm glad," Mac blurts out and then looks at her in shock. _Yeah way to go genius!_ "No Stella I meant, not that it's good that no one has ever done this f...what I meant to say wa..." he starts in a frantic voice, forcing her to lean in and plant a warm kiss on his inviting lips.

"I'm glad also Mac. Just one more thing that makes you that much more special to me," she whispers in his ear and his face instantly relaxes.

"I'm glad you like it so much," he finally manages, as his heart rate starts to slow. _I'll never survive tonight._

They both start into their dinner, Mac more than delighted by the fact that Stella doesnt seem to just pick at a few things, but fills up her plate with offerings from the Greek salad, potatoes, rice and lamb.

"I think you missed your calling Mac," Stella praises as she finishes another bite. "Maybe you and I should have our own Iron Chef contest."

"No contest because you'd win. I wasn't under...well timed pressure," he admits with a smile.

"I could give you a head start."

"But you are the problem. I'd be so mesmerized by watching you that I would forget what I was doing," he smiles and she just shakes her head.

"Are you seriously trying to earn brownie points?"

"Is it working?"

"Yes," she readily agrees.

"Good," he states in triumph as they continue with their meal once more.

They make light talk about the week ahead and Mac asks more questions about the St. Basil's fundraiser on the weekend. After their meal is finished, Stella works on cutting up the dessert while Mac makes them some coffee.

"Here try this," Stella mentions as she cuts a small flakey piece of the gooey dessert and brings it to his lips.

Mac happily takes the bite, his fingers still encasing hers with the fork in the middle. "Wonderful," he mentions as he looks at her with a warm smile. "Better than the first time."

"Oh that's usually most things you love."

"Except the first time with you," he blurts out again, this time looking at her in embarrassment, his face instantly going red. _Yeah way to go, _his brain chides. "Stella, I'm...okay so my brain is refusing to work."

"Don't worry about it Mac," she tries to assure him.

He takes her hand and holds it firmly in his. "You are distracting me tonight," he finally admits. "I am trying very hard not to make you uncomfortable but I think I am."

"Mac, I'm just as nervous about well..."

"Really?"

"Believe it or not, I'm just as turned on by you," she whispers as she kisses him on the cheek, her warm breath sending small electrical shocks to his feet.

"Okay," he states with a slight gulp as they quickly turn back to their food. After dinner, Mac takes Stella by the hand and leads her into his living room, leaving her on the couch as he grabs his bass guitar and prepares to play for her. Stella eases herself back, her eyes fixed on his strong arms as they hold the black and silver musical instrument, his skillful fingers starting to produce amazing sounds.

Her smile grows as his lips offer soft words to a classic love song and her heart swells as he personalizes it with her name in the lyrics. Her heart starts to beat faster as the music progresses and she know it won't be long before those perfect arms are bare and holding her the was he's holding the instrument.

He finally finishes his first set of songs and then places the guitar on his lap.

"Wow Mac...that was um...beautiful," she praises as her eyes want to water. "You are..." she whispers as she leans in, places both hands on his face and devours his lips; pulling back and leaving them both a little breathless. "Amazing."

Mac offers a sheepish smile as he readies himself once again. "What do you want me to play?"

"I want you to um...play me..." she blurts out; this time her turn to offer words from her mouth before checking with her brain. _Damn I'm so turned on right now I can't think straight! _"Oh I...I guess your brain isn't the only one with naughty thoughts.

"It's okay. But no more music?" Mac asks in haste.

"Mac, this is your night, you can play as long as you want. But it a real turn on and to be honest I'm finding it hard to concentrate on the music at all," she admits and he looks at her in surprise.

"Well another night then," he smiles as he puts the guitar back in its place. Before Stella can react, Mac scoops her up into his strong arms and starts for his bedroom; Stella's arms around his neck, her lips already crushing his with warmth and passion.

He places her on his bed, before his body arches into her. Her hands fumble frantically with his shirt before pulling it off and then tossing it aside. Her eyes rest on the mark on his chest. But when she looks up she sees fear in his eyes and knows he's afraid she won't like it. One hand rests on his smooth back, pulling him back down as her lips plan soft kisses on the chewed up skin.

"You're beautiful Mac," she whispers and his mind is instantly at ease.

Mac's hands return the favor as he manages to get her top off, tossing it aside and then casting his hungry gaze down at her perfect, now scantily clad body. "Stella wow...you are...perfect," he whispers to her delight as he lowers himself down, his lips covering hers, their union finally starting. "Perfect," he whispers once more as his mouth devours hers. And as the night progresses, both finally realize that there will never be another for them.

* * *

**A/N**: So sorry for the delay but hope you liked this chapter and still want more. Thanks in advance.

**PS**: Target Specific updates tomorrow


	17. Monday Woes

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 17 - Monday Woes**

**A/N**: Yes this story is still going. Okay so glad you all liked the past few fluffy chapters, but it's time to turn up the tension a bit.

* * *

"What do you mean they have been delayed again?" Sheldon's voice barks into the phone early Monday morning. Having your own clinic meant they had to be the first ones in and out and that also meant handling all the financial and equipment problems in addition to dealing with patients.

KaSaundra leans against the doorframe, looking at her husband in concern.

"Fine, just get it done," he huffs as he slams the phone down in anger.

"Rashid?"

"That fool has screwed up again," Sheldon states in anger. "I want him gone."

"Sheldon he..."

"KaSaundra I love you and respect your decisions, but I need to put my foot down on this one. He has screwed up three times in a row now and I have been left holding the bill."

"Okay let me deal with this. Mr. Beaks is in early."

"I..."

"I agree with you."

"You do?" Sheldon asks weakly.

"I am upset that he let me down also after it was me who vouched for him. But this is business right. How much did it cost us this time?"

"Close to a grand."

"His ass is fired," KaSaundra states firmly and is finally rewarded with a small smile from her husband. "Sheldon, I'll take care of this."

"Right," he frowns as he pushes himself up from his desk chair and heads toward her. "Sorry for snapping," he whispers as he gently squeezes her arm.

She watches him walk past, pasting on a fake smile for their first patient of the day and then heads for his desk, reaching for the phone and hoping her own anger will subside so she can act like a rash business professional.

"Damn it Rashid," she curses as she dials the number. "Mr. Kang please. No I will not hold."

* * *

"What do you mean the whole system has to be replaced?" Alice's voice scolds the maintenance man standing at the front door. "Sidney!" She bellows.

"I am sorry Mrs. Hammerback, but the security system has shorted in two areas."

"What is the problem Alice?"

"We thought only one camera was gone but apparently there are two that are defective and the whole system for both will have to be replaced."

"How much?" Sid queries. He takes the estimate and then looks at the young man before him with a frown.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I have factored in my discount. I'll leave a few quotes but I do recommend the middle grade."

"Right thanks."

Sid closes the door and then follows his tense wife into the kitchen and sits down at the table. "Can we cover this?"

"We'll have less for the pot luck in two weeks. And I am not asking Sheldon and KaSaundra for another donation."

Sid rests his hand on Alice's and gives it a small squeeze. "So our building will be less festive this year. I don't see why we need to cut into the money we put aside for the pot luck."

Alice looks at him and offers a tight lipped smile. "Always something right?"

"We'll get through this Alice, we have faced worse in the past."

* * *

Jessica slowly opens her eyes, squinting at the time and then turning her head to see Flack watching her with a smile.

"Morning," he offers with a soft whisper.

"Morning back," she replies as she leans in and kisses him on the lips. "I wish we could linger but..."

"I had set the alarm for six AM," Flack mentions as he reaches around her and flips on the small bedside light; bathing them both in a warm light. "You are even more beautiful right now," he whispers as his arms encircle her once again; pulling her back against his naked chest; allowing her long dark locks to spill around his bare frame.

"Mmmm so are you," she murmurs as her lips hungrily devour his. But before their early morning make out session can really get started the alarm clock starts to sound and Monday reality hits them full force. "I have to go," she groans as she slumps back onto her pillow, her dark eyes looking up and locking with his blue ones. "Thank you for an amazing night last night."

"Thank you," Flack replies as he leans in and kisses her once more. "I hate to say this, but I better let you leave."

"Let me?" She arches a brow. "Could you stop me?"

"You really want to go there now?" Flack asks in shock, forcing warm laughter from her lips.

"Hold that thought for next time detective."

"Mmm a little good cop bad cop maybe?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"If you lose the next bet or not."

"Oh you are going to lose," Flack laughs as he watches her slowly sit up, dark hair cascading down her back. His warm fingers tenderly stroke her soft skin, his mind and heart at peace. "So what is on the agenda for this week professor?"

"Mainly routine classes and then Friday we'll spend getting ready for the first dance of the year. And you are coming right?"

"Will you wear a plaid mini?" Flack teases as he sits up beside her.

"You want me to dress like that in public?" She counters.

"Um yeah better not," Flack frowns as his mind flashes him images of James. _Yeah like that loser needs any further incentives._

"Thought as much," she smiles as she kisses him once more on the cheek. "I have to go."

"Yep," Flack huffs as he slowly removes himself from the bed, watching her dress as he pulls on his robe. "You are truly beautiful," he praises and Jessica's face returns a smile but no further words are needed. She quickly gets dressed and heads for the front door, Flack in tow.

"I'll call you tonight," he tells her as he offers her one last hug and kiss.

"I'll be looking forward to it."

Jessica's lips plant one more hungry kiss on Flack's mouth before she takes her leave, her face still flushed and glowing. She reaches her apartment and looks at herself in the mirror. "He's good for my health," she teases her reflection as she goes about getting ready for the day.

She turns on the hot water, humming to herself as she puts her hair up in a messy bun before stuffing it under a shower cap and then pushing herself under the hot water. After finishing she heads into her bedroom, absently picking out an outfit and then staring at herself in the mirror and laughing at the two mismatched items.

"Okay Jess, head out of the clouds," she scolds herself as she hurries back into her closet to get something more appropriate to wear. Finally after choosing a proper outfit, she grabs her breakfast bar, tea to go, books and heads for the door; Stella getting a ride with Mac this morning. She'll have to get the details when she's back homet tonight, as both her and Stella have to work late.

Jessica reaches the subway and slumps down, quickly pulling out her blackberry and smiling at the message from Stella.

_'Had an amazing time with Mac last night.__ How did the bet turn out? Want all the details. Stella.'_

"It was amazing," Jessica smiles to herself as she pulls out a textbook and tries to get her mind to focus on work instead of replaying amazing highlights from her dinner and then intimate dessert with Don; a man she now knows she's falling in love with.

She reaches the school and heads inside with a warm smile on her face; not lost on those around her.

"I guess it is a happy Monday," fellow teacher and friend Tori greets her.

"Very happy Monday," Jessica replies as Tori slowly walks with her toward the lockers at the back of the teachers lounge.

"Do I get details?"

"No," Jessica answers in haste, her smile not dissipating.

"I don't think I need them. First time for you two?"

"First and amazing," Jessica praises as she continues with a few more details, not aware that a set of very jealous male ears was listening intently; fists tightening in the shadows. But James takes his leave before he can hear Jessica answer Tori's question.

"So is he going to join you at the first dance of the year on Saturday?"

"I really hope so. He said he's going to ask for the time off, so I am keeping my fingers crossed. How about you? Anyone that you might want to bring as your extra chaperone?"

"I think James has someone else but I was thinking of asking Tony."

"Your cute Moroccan neighbor?"

"That's him. Keep your fingers crossed for me as well."

"You got it."

Jessica finally stows the rest of her things in her locker, says goodbye to Tori and then heads off to her classroom to get the busy week started. Just as she gets her books settled and is about to start into the first assignment on the board, she hears the door open and turns to see James watching her with a tense smile.

"Morning," he greets her, taking a few steps closer.

Jessica feels herself tense, giving mentally cursing herself for not keeping the door locked as she normally does; knowing that her weekend with Don is still distracting her.

"Morning," she answers with a slight smile and frown. "What's going on?"

"Just wanted to know if you are going to be bringing anyone to the dance with you?"

Jessica looks at him in shock. _Is he serious? I am dating Don, how clearer to I have to make this?_ "Well my _boyfriend_, Don is going to come with me," she emphasizes the title boyfriend, hoping that James will take another clear hint and just drop it already. But then her mind thinks back to what Tori said earlier, _'I think James has someone else'_ and her body offers an invisible shudder. _Could he mean me? No!_

"Okay..."

"James, Don and I are serious," Jessica tries again, feeling her frustration continuing to grow.

"But you're not married yet," he tosses back with a smile.

And before Jessica can say another word, a student appears, forcing James to take his leave, but leaving Jessica to stew in her own mental stress. _I have to tell Don about him!_

"Oh he's going to be mad," she mumbles as she waves to the student to enter. "Morning Shannon."

"Morning Miss Jessica. I just need some help with a few things. Do you have a few minutes?"

"I do," she replies with a tight smile, praying the rest of the day gets better.

XXXXXXXX

"Well by that smile you musta got laid last night," Sully teases Flack as Flack eases into his desk chair, his smile not lost on his partner.

"I did, did you?"

"Smart ass, you know I never kiss and tell," Sully tosses back with a semi-snort. "So how was..."

"Like I am going to tell you," Flack counters and Sully just laughs. "What's up for today?"

"Our old pal Miller is back. Ready to rock and roll?"

"What did he do now?" Flack asks as he grabs his coat and pushes himself back up.

"Nasty rape of a co-worker," Sully frowns. "Same story we usually here, he was all friendly, apparently from others she said no, he didn't get the message, did the deed and then her body ended up being found by the cleaning staff."

As he reads the notes from Sully, Flack feels his nervous anxiety starting to grow and his allows his mind to drift to James Caulfield. Miller was similar to James, quiet, attentive to one female worker but then became more and more persistent each time she kept putting him off.

_But Jessica hasn't mentioned James in a bit, so he must have backed off_, his mind falsely assumes.

"Hey Donnie boy you here on planet earth?"

"Yeah...yeah I am," Flack frowns as he gets in behind the wheel of their police unmarked sedan. _I'll ask Jessica later,_ he tries to tell himself, not realizing that by the end of the day, another personal problem would be distracting his brain.

* * *

_'I wish you could stay the night.'_

_'Danny I understand with Lucy and all and I'm not mad.'_

_'You're not?'_

_'No. Now kiss me once more before I have to go.'_

Danny slowly opens his eyes the following Monday morning, already missing waking up to Lindsay and feeling emptiness starting to consume him. He glances at the time and then groans, before pushing himself out of bed and slowly heading toward Lucy's room. The threat from Dino was still fresh in his mind and now he wonders if his brother did manage to get the needed funds over the weekend and this would be the last day they would hear from the mob collection agent.

"Hey squirt," Danny frowns as he looks at Lucy who looks back with a slight frown. "Why are you up?"

"Ups dadda...ups..." she moans as she bangs her hands on the child gate.

"Okay already," Danny replies as he pulls the gate open and Lucy tries to escape. "Not so fast."

"...indsy," she moans as she tries to flail out of his arms.

"What?" Danny asks in shock as Lucy raises herself back up to look at him. "Okay shower time."

"Soer time..." she claps her hands with a smile. "...ith indsy."

Danny just shakes his head and feels his heart starting to beat heavily in his chest as he slowly heads to the bathroom. Seeing Lindsay now on such a regular basis would only cement more and more in Lucy's mind that she is a part of her life and belongs with her. And as much as Lindsay has tried to assure him of her intentions for the long run, part of him still remains skeptical.

He places Lucy on the floor and gets the shower ready. "No peeing in the shower," Danny warns and Lucy just scrunches her face in defiance. Danny pokes her naked side and Lucy offers a small squeal as he places her in the shower beneath the warm water stream. Naturally getting more water on the floor than on herself, by the time they are finished, Danny spends more time cleaning than drying.

"Danny?" His mother calls out with a worried tone.

"In here ma!" Danny calls out. He finishes dressing just as his mother rounds the corner into his bedroom; Lucy playing on the bedspread.

"Gamma," she smiles as she pushes herself off the bed and runs into the waiting arms of her grandmother.

"Have you talked to Louie this morning?"

"No, why?"

"Well he had dinner with us last night and then some man showed up and they got into quite the heated argument."

"Ah damn it!"

"No cursing in front of your daughter," his mother scolds.

"Right, okay I gotta run."

"Danny?"

"Lucy already had a shower. Gotta run!" He calls out as he races for the front door. If it indeed was Dino or even one of his goons who showed up at his parent's house last night, then things weren't settled yet. Racing down the stairs to his bike and then pushing it into traffic, his mind now raced with images of his brothers ill-fated demise; a destiny that Louie seems to have no trouble wanting to fulfill.

As suspected as soon as he brings his bike to a stop, he sees the familiar black BMW and his mind races with anxiety. Knowing he should be calling Don before he makes any more, he gets off his bike and charges for the front door. He pushes it open only to see Louie on the ground, being kicked by a large man while Dino Moretti stands by and watches.

"Louie!" Danny shouts as he spies the blood coming from his brother's face and chest. But before he can rush toward him, two other men rush him from behind, each take an arm and pull Danny back.

"Damn it let go!" He shouts as he tries in vain to struggle free; now cursing himself for not calling Don.

"Welcome Danny boy," Dino goads as he slowly walks up to Danny. The two men painfully pull Danny's arms behind his back, ensuring that his actions would be subdued.

"Let him go you bastard!" Danny shouts as Louie's still body sustains another vicious kick to the chest.

"Your brother is a little behind in his payments," Dino states as he takes Danny's chin and forces it painfully upward. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAMN MONEY!" He shouts in Danny's face.

"How much does he still owe you?" Danny growls in return as he tries to jerk his face free.

"Enough to warrant a trip to the ER. Bruno!" Dino commands and the man stops assaulting Louie Messer. "I want my damn money by the end of tomorrow or his next trip WILL BE TO THE MORGUE! Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly!" Danny replies in contempt.

"And just so you don't forget..." Dino taunts before he lands two hard blows to Danny's chest, finally forcing his body to double forward in the grasp of the two men holding him captive. Dino grabs some short dirty blond hair and jerks Danny's head back up. "I might be a prick but trust me I'll be your worst nightmare if I don't get my MONEY!" He shouts as he nods to his men who simply allow Danny's body to fall to the cold cement floor and then step back.

"Let's go," Dino instructs as he turns and heads for the front door. "Leave Danny boy to ponder his fate and anyone _else_ he might care about!"

Danny lifts his head and watches with a scowl as the mob collection agent takes his leave, this three men following behind. With a wince and a gasp, he reaches for his phone and calls 911 and then Don before crawling over to his brother.

"Louie!" Danny shouts as he gently pats his brother on the face, mindful of his bloody nose and mouth. "Damn it!" He growls. "Someone help me!" He shouts in anger. He hears footsteps approaching and looks up to see Ryan, another mechanic rushing for him. They had been good not to let the others get involved; but now the truth had to come out.

"What the hell happened?"

"Long story," Danny snaps as he tries some CPR. "Damn it Louie! Wake up!"

Ryan feels for a pulse and then looks at Danny with a weak frown. "I think so but..."

"WAKE UP!" Danny shouts once more as his brother's lips finally emit a very faint gasp. "Louie! Okay stay with me."

Danny quickly takes off his jacket and covers his brother's chest, Ryan doing what he can to clean up the blood around Louie's body. About five minutes later the ambulance finally arrives; Flack and Sully a few minutes behind.

"Don is going to be pissed," Danny moans as he slowly pushes himself up; his body offering an automatic groan from the two hard hits he sustained.

He quickly moves out of the way and allows the medics to prepare Louie for transport. He hears Flack's sirens in the distance and feels his stomach start to tighten. But as angry as he knows his best friend is going to be, his mind now ponders something else.

"I can't bring Lindsay into a family like this. I care too much."

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so by that huge smile on your face I'd say you got lucky more than once on the weekend," Darcy greets Lindsay as she steps into the clinic early Monday morning. On the ride to work, her brain had been replaying highlights from the amazing weekend she spent first with Danny alone and then last night with Danny and Lucy.

"I um..." she replies as her face goes a darker shade of red.

"Hell yes that's a yes. So did you like do it on his bike or something?"

"On his bike? As in public? No sorry not my thing."

"Oh yeah I guess...um could you be like arrested for that?" The young receptionist queries.

"Yes."

"Right okay so no public sex. So where?"

"I am not giving you anything else except to say it was simply amazing," she sighs as she hangs up her coat and stows her purse into her locker. "So we went to the bike show on Saturday and then he made me dinner on Sunday."

"Was the kid around?"

"Her name is Lucy, stupid," Lindsay scolds with a slight smile. "And yes she was there on Sunday."

"Well you look happy so you musta hada good time," Darcy retorts. "Where does he work again?"

"Motorcycle mechanic," Lindsay shakes her head. "He's working on getting his own garage."

"Oooohh then he'll be the boss," Darcy smiles.

"Yes and no further comments."

"Wasn't gonna," Darcy puts up her hands in mock defense.

"Yeah right," Lindsay answers as she puts her white coat on.

"So your first client is here. Think you'll be able to concentrate?" Darcy teases.

"Of course, I'm a professional," Lindsay tosses back as she heads toward the first examination room. "I wonder if I should surprise Danny at work tonight?"

* * *

Stella slowly opens her eyes early Monday morning, her brain still replaying amazing images of her intimate night with Mac. She feels movement beside her and looks up to see Mac looking down, watching her with a warm smile.

"Morning."

"You up already?"

"I don't sleep well," he lightly frowns. "And I um..."

"What?"

"Well wasn't sure if when I woke up, you'd still be here," he replies softly. "Sometimes still hard to believe. So was afraid to miss anything."

"Give me your hand," Stella instructs and Mac props himself up on one elbow and extends his hand. She takes his fingers and makes them poke her now exposed side and his lips reward her efforts with a warm smile. "I'm really here; and happy to be so."

"I'm very happy about that also," Mac whispers as he leans down and kisses her warmly on the lips. His arms want to automatically wrap around her, another love making session on his mind, but just before they can get too carried away the coffee pot dings from the other room and the mood is broken.

"Mac?"

"Coffee."

"You made coffee?"

"You like coffee right?"

"I like you better," she answers in truth and his grin widens. "Ah I smell it now. I must have been distracted by you when I first woke up," she whispers in return as her hand snakes behind his head and guides his tempting lips back to her once more. "Mmm and I can see why. Can we skip work today?"

"Would like that very much," Mac replies as his face warms under her touching.

"But we can't," Stella huffs as she slowly pushes herself to a sitting position. She runs her fingers through his dark hair and then smiles at his mussed appearance. "Like the bed head look on you."

"For work?" He arches his brows.

"For me."

"Ah," he answers as he plants a warm kiss on her bare shoulder. "Mmmm you smell good," he mumbles as his hands tease her bare sides, inching higher. But he pulls back, knowing they both have a real work day to get ready for.

"You better be careful Mac Taylor, I could get used to this on a regular basis."

"And that would be a bad thing?" He counters with a slight smirk as he kisses her cheek. "I'll get you some coffee to go."

Stella watches Mac push himself out of bed and smiles at his nearly naked body, only his underwear on. "Could really get use to this," she flirts and his face warms further. She watches him disappear before looking around his bedroom. Her mind once again flashes images of Mac's strong arms holding her close and her heart races now as she remembers how giving and selfless he was. "He's amazing," she whispers to herself as she hears him humming in the other room.

"She's the amazing one," Mac mumbles to himself as he gets her coffee. "And she picked me...wow!"

Stella quickly pulls on her skirt and sweater, leaving off everything else and knowing she has to shower and get her day started. She heads into the hallway just as Mac walks up to her with an army green travel mug full of the steaming stimulant.

"Coffee to go."

"Do I get a side of Mac with that?" She teases as her arm wraps around his bare waist and pulls him back against her, planting another warm kiss on his lips. "Have a good day."

"Kinda hard not to after a wake up like this. Trust me I could get used to this on a regular basis also."

They reach his front door and Mac once again offers her one last warm, hungry kiss. "Talk to you later."

"Next time I am bringing my camera."

"What for?" Mac queries.

"You dressed in only your underwear. That's my x-rated picture, remember," she reminds him as she kisses the top of his nose and his eyes crinkle with delight.

Stella turns and offers him one last smile, committing his tempting image to memory and then closing the door to her apartment, leaning against it and offering herself a small squeal of delight. "Oh I think I'm in love," she whispers to herself as she finally removes herself from place and heads toward her bathroom to get ready for the day.

Humming to herself the same tune as Mac was earlier, she wonders if the smile will leave her face for the rest of the day. Stella hurries to get ready and then much to her surprise when she pulls the door open, her handsome marine instructor is waiting for her.

"Mac?"

"Need a ride?"

"Would love one," she answers in haste. They head for the elevator, making small talk about their day ahead, Stella telling Mac about a new case she'll be working on this week and Mac telling her about a new weapon he'll be demonstrating.

"See you later," Stella whispers as Mac stops at her subway stop and she prepares to leave. She plants one more kiss on his lips before pushing herself out of the Jeep and heading for the stairs. Most of the ride passes by with ease and by the time she's entering Child Services, her smile is also not lost on her observant co-workers.

"Okay so you and military boy are obviously still going strong right?"

"_Boy_?" Stella arches her brows.

"Fine, how was your weekend with Mac? Your military _man?_" Vince teases.

"Wonderful," Stella replies with a broad smile as Vince plunks himself down in front of her.

"Do I get details?"

"Some..." her voice trails off as she recalls the base tour and concert. _I hope you have a wonderful day Mac._

XXXXXXXX

_"Just wanted to make sure you were actually still alive."_

"Yes mother, of course I'm alive," Mac smirks as he slowly heads toward his building. "And yes dinner turned out quite well."

_"And dessert?"_

"It was very good; food wise."

_"Cheeky boy," Millie teases her son. "I can see you blushing. Well in any event I am very happy for you. Your father would be proud."_

"I hope so, I think I am in love with her."

_"That makes me proud McCanna, she seems like a great girl. Have a good day and email when you can."_

Mac heads into the busy building, nods to Colonel Tycus but doesn't stop for an early morning personal debriefing. He heads for his locker, stows his stuff and then heads for his class. He tries to force his mind to concentrate on the new weapon he'll be demonstrating later in the week but all his brain will show, is images of Stella waking up naked in his arms.

"She musta been somethin' else," Rick Sinclair comments as he laughs when Mac puts sugar onto his lunch.

"Ah damn it!" Mac curses with a slight frown as he quickly tries to remove the sweet substance from the savory surface.

"Good weekend with your girlfriend? Stella right?"

"It was pretty amazing."

"And she was..."

"Pretty amazing," Mac replies with a broad grin. "And no, I am not giving you details," Mac confirms and Rick just laughs. "You're worse than a woman asking."

"Hey guys gossip too," Sinclair smiles. "Want some?"

"Bubba Gump Shrimp? Are you serious?"

"Yeah man, just like in the movie."

"I thought that was fictitious?"

"Nope. Here try one. Cajun spice."

"And they are real?"

"Trust me, I wouldn't want to spend time in jail for _your_ death."

"Right."

Mac plucks one of the tasty shrimp from the container and then offers his friend a chuckle as he hands it back.

"Well?"

"Actually not bad."

"Tycus still riding your ass?"

"I am pretty much used to him by now."

"That's the best way to deal with him."

"Got a new weapon coming this...week...and...what is it?"

"There are three guys over there talking but they keep looking over and nodding at you. One of them looks like a civilian and kinda angry. Do you know them?"

"Doubt it."

Giving his friend a small shrug, Mac turns around and then suddenly feels his world stop short. "What the hell?"

"Who is it Mac?"

"Frankie Mala."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so yes you know I had to throw another Bubba reference into this mix! Lol...hope the tension wasn't too much but this story isn't all fluff and please don't stop reading!!! The fluff will be back and each tense storyline won't play out all at the same time; they'll take turns being resolved. Please review and let me know what you thought and thanks!


	18. Know your Enemies

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 18 - Know your Enemies **

* * *

Mac narrows his gaze at Frankie before he turns back to Sinclair with a frown. "He's Stella's ex-boyfriend and apparently an abusive ass. I broke up an argument about a week ago when he just showed up at her work to cause trouble. What the hell is he doing here?" Mac wonders in heated anger.

"Don't know the other two but I have seen them around the base," Sinclair replies as his eyes shift from Mac to Frankie. "What do you think he wants?"

"Should I go and find out?"

"You lookin' for trouble?" Sinclair counters.

"Usually has a way of finding me," Mac sighs.

"Well he seems just as angry as you," Sinclair informs him. "And now...okay here he comes."

Mac feels his body automatically tense as Frankie approaches his back and then grits his teeth as Frankie's leg purposely bumps his arm, forcing his drink to nearly spill into his lap.

"Damn that guy," Mac curses under his breath as he prepares to stand up and go after Frankie. "He can't be here."

"He has a right like every other civilian Mac. And if he hasn't broken a law you can't have him removed on the basis of a personal dislike. You know that."

"I can teach him a lesson."

"Mac, if from what you told me then he wants a fight," Sinclair reminds him in haste. "He's a civilian. You get into a fight and he walks; you'll get a disciplinary warning which is probably what he wants."

"Damn it!" Mac curses once more as he watches Frankie turn around with a scowl, obviously upset that Mac didn't take the childish bait. "Can you find out who those two are?"

"Hey man, I'm in Intel," Sinclair smiles. "Of course I can."

"Thanks," Mac replies under his breath as he tries to concentrate on his lunch. _Why the hell is he here? What does he want? Is he recruiting guys to harm Stella? _His mind races with so many questions that he soon finds he's unable to finish the rest of his lunch. A few minutes later, he politely excuses himself from Rick's presence, discards his uneaten lunch and then heads out of the dining hall, hurrying toward the main entrance.

He watches as Frankie disappears into his teaching building and then feels his heart rate starting to increase. Allowing his anger to get the best of him, he heads in his direction, his fists ready for action. _I'll never let him hurt her, no matter what_, he keeps chanting over and over again inside his worried brain.

Mac pulls open the door to the weapons teaching facility and starts to scan every area for any sign of his nemesis. He heads toward the locker rooms, and heads inside. Not really sure if those two guys have the code to the door, Mac heads for his own locker and breathes a sigh of relief when he sees the lock still in tact and the locker itself untouched.

With a shake of his head, Mac turns and heads back for his classroom, his mind racing now with wonder as to why Frankie has now decided to show up. _He's up to no good,_ his mind ponders as he nears his classroom door. But as he takes a few steps closer, his pace slows and his heart rate picks up.

"What the hell?"

Mac stares in horror at an envelope that is pasted to his classroom door with his name on it. Without hesitation he rips the package open and then curses at the contents. A picture of himself, obviously taken in the parking lot last week with a caption that reads, _'how can you protect her if you can't protect yourself?'_

"Not signed. Damn bastard!" Mac curses as he turns and races for the front entrance. He quickly scans the parking lot but can't see that Frankie has already taken his leave. His lips offer another angry curse as he slowly turns and heads back inside; his mind wishing now that he had his father to turn to for council and guidance.

Mac knows if he tells his mother, she'll just worry and beg him to come back home to Chicago. But he loves New York and isn't about to just up and run away from a problem; especially one that involves Stella, the woman he knows he loves more than anything and wants to be with.

"I have to tell someone," he mumbles to himself as he heads in the direction of Sinclair's building. "Do I tell Stella?" He ponders. "She'll just worry and maybe even confront him herself," he states in misery. "I couldn't live with myself if she did and she got hurt and..." his voice trails off as he heads into Sinclair's building. He nears his classroom and thankfully finds it empty.

"Hey man, long time no see," Sinclair replies with a smile. But the smile quickly turns to a frown when he notices the strained look on Mac's face. "What happened?"

"This," Mac states as he hands Rick the picture. "Damn bastard left it taped to my classroom door."

"Well still working on the identities of those two guys, but he's obviously pissed about something. What exactly happened when you saw him?"

"It was the Wednesday after I got my student feedback forms back. I went to surprise Stella with dinner when I arrive to find them arguing. She said he just showed up unexpectedly and wanted to talk about her forgiving him. She told him to go to hell and he grabbed her arm and wouldn't let go."

"And you threatened to kick his ass?"

"Yeah something like that," Mac frowns. "Damn this guy!"

"Well you sure pissed him off good. I mean Mac, this isn't something you take lightly. You can have him put on watch, but do you think he'll actually come back to the base?"

"I don't know and since he didn't leave his name, I can't prove it was him."

"I can have it dusted for prints."

"You can do that?"

"Our onsite Forensic team could do it. I can tell them it's a training exercise and that you volunteered a _fake_ piece of evidence for trial."

"Yes please, if it'll help. In the meantime let me know who those two with him are," Mac huffs as hands the photo to Sinclair.

"Are you going to tell Stella?"

"I am still debating on that."

"She needs to know. If something happens and..."

"I known it would kill me if he did something to her and I at least didn't warn her."

"No man, I mean if something were to happen to _you_," Sinclair states pointedly and Mac looks at him in wonder. "He's made this personal against _you_."

Mac looks at his friend with a heavy just as the warning buzzer goes off, signaling that it's time to get the afternoon sessions started. "Okay well, just let me know what you can, okay?"

"As soon as I know something, you'll know."

Mac offers his thanks and then slowly heads back to his own classroom, trying to tell himself that he needs to concentrate on the afternoon classes ahead and not what that ass Frankie might be plotting. "Damn him!" Mac curses as he reaches his building.

"But do I tell Stella?" Is the one question that occupies most of his mind for the rest of the afternoon.

XXXXXXXX

"Stella honey, you okay?" The warm comforting voice of Pauline, Stella's supervisor asks from the doorway to her office.

"I will be," Stella sighs as she quickly swallows back her sorrow and then pastes on a firm smile for her boss.

"Thats this industry; you know that, right?"

"Just hate it sometimes," Stella lightly laments. "She was only four and her father BEAT HER TO DEATH!" Stella shouts and then quickly recants. "Oh Polly, I'm so sorry."

"You needed it," Pauline smiles. "Want to go for a walk or something?"

"No, I just need to finish this up and then I'll call it a day."

"Make a call."

"What?"

"Trust me," Pauline smiles. "I don't mind the occasional personal call. And _he_ won't mind either."

"Thanks," Stella's face finally breaks into a warm smile as she watches her supervisor leave and then reaches for the phone, calling Mac as she knows he has a break.

_"Hello beautiful, to what do I owe the honor?" Mac's warm voice makes her mind instantly settle._

"I um..."

_"Stella? Everything okay?" Mac asks in haste._

"Just needed to hear your voice Mac. I've had a tough day."

_"Can you tell me what happened?" He quickly asks, wondering if it has anything to do with Frankie._

"We lost a child Mac. Her father um...he beat her to death and I..." her voice trails off in a soft whisper.

_"Oh Stella...I'm so sorry," he voice mirrors hers in sorrow. "Is there anything I can do?"_

"You are right now," she replies as she quickly turns to her computer. "I am looking at a picture of us on the pier."

_"I have the same one on my computer here. Trust me you get a lot of attention," his warm voice lightly laughs_.

Stella's face relaxes into a warm smile. "So does yours."

_"I wish I could help."_

"I know Mac, me too. But at least that bastard will be arrested on second degree murder but still...she was only four Mac. I couldn't help her."

_"I'm sorry," is all he knows he can offer besides a listening ear._

Stella's continues her sorrow filled vent until she see's Vince in the doorway with a new case file in hand. "I have been doing all the talking."

_"I don't mind Stella. I'm always here for you, you know that right?"_

"I do," she whispers warmly. "Are you okay? How is your day going?"

_"It's um...its okay," he ends with a heavy sigh._

"Mac?"

_"Can I pick you up after work?"_

"Sure. Then will you tell me how your day went?"

_"I will. I promise," Mac tells her in half truth._

* * *

"Damn it Danny I told you to wait!" Flack's angry voice bellows in the as he watches the ambulance taking Louie to the hospital.

"I know and I'm sorry," Danny grimaces.

"Sorry? You nearly got yourself killed!" Flack snaps.

"Okay now," Sully huffs as he takes Flack by the arm and gently pulls him back. "He's pissed and so are you. Together the two of you are making me pissed. So let's all go about this like three sane adults," Sully's voice firmly warns as he looks at Flack and then at Danny.

"Sorry man," Danny mentions softly.

"Yeah me too."

"Yeah so now that that is out of the way, how much does your brother still owe the mob?"

"I was going to check but then Louie passed out and I couldn't ask."

"And I doubt he wrote it down," Flack grimaces.

"Well he might have," Danny frowns as he turns to head inside.

"You wait here," Sully directs Flack. "Cool down a bit. The last thing your friend needs right now is another friend. He needs you to play cop and look for whatever we can do to make this all go away."

"Kill Dino Moretti?"

"I will of course ignore that," Sully growls as he directs Danny inside and the follows after him.

Danny looks back at Flack and sighs, knowing that he should have called and acted on impulse; the same impulse he knows Flack worries will get him killed for no good reason. He heads into Louie's messy office and plunks himself down in the chair. "This is a mess," he moans as he tries, without success to find what he needs from his brother.

"It's not here," Danny informs the seasoned Detective before him with a heavy frown.

"Okay so my partner is going to go with you to the hospital, because if he doesn't he'll be making me wish he did in about ten seconds," Sully replies with a heavy sigh as Flack finally joins them. He then turns and looks directly at Flack. "You go with him and find out the exact amount that Louie owes the mob. Then let me know and we'll arrange payment."

"You want to help?"

"A turf war with the Bertuzzi clan is something this city doesn't need and if it means helping your friend's loser brother pay off his stupid debts, then yes I will help!" Sully's voice ends on an angry note. "But I swear to you both right now; if this isn't wrapped up by the end of today and if I am ever called out again to help anyone's _friend_ with their own personal problems, I will kill you both myself. Is that clear _rookie?_"

"Perfectly!" Flack snaps in return.

Flack watches his partner walk away and then turns back to Danny with a frown. "Damn it Danny we gotta end this or we both will be dead, and it's not Sully I'm worried about."

"Let's go to the hospital," Danny states firmly as he pushes himself up with a slight wince.

"I'm sorry I yelled earlier," Flack mentions as he places a hand on Danny's shoulder and stops him. "I know Moretti. You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's just get this done."

Flack offers Danny a firm nod and then both turn and head for Flack's waiting police cruiser, Sully already heading back with another officer.

"How did last night go?" Danny wonders.

"It as great," Flack answers with a slight frown. "I know you're worried and you have right. But we will fix this. We'll find out what..."

"Damn it Don! I don't want to dip into the guys bonuses...this isn't their fight," Danny moans as he looks out the window in anger. "I mean I had an amazing weekend with a woman I know I am falling in love with; that my daughter is smitten with and now might have to come into a family with mob issues? I can't do that to her."

"Well Lindsay doesn't strike me as a wilting flower."

"Yeah well kicking some harmless drunk biker in the balls is different than being taken out in a dark alley by the mob!"

"Point taken," Flack mumbles in return. "How much money does Louie have? I mean him personally?"

"Probably nothin'," Danny huffs as they near the hospital. "I guess we'll know soon enough."

"Danny?"

"He has some. Just hope it's enough."

Both of them race into the ER and up to the area where Louie Messer is being tended to.

"Let me handle this," Flack holds Danny back as they near the ER Trauma entrance. Flack pulls out his badge as he nears the desk. "Detective Don Flack. Who is in charge here?"

"I am, Dr. Ben Adams," a friendly voice greets them from behind. "I am the ER Medical Director. What is the problem Detective Flack?"

"I need the status on Louie Messer. Just brought in here about an hour ago?"

"Mr. Messer is in ER recovery room four. He endured a pretty vicious beating and we nearly lost him once."

"I'm his brother Danny," Danny shows him his Driver's license. "Can I see him? It's important."

"For a few minutes. But he needs to rest," Dr. Adams reminds them kindly. "His body and heart did sustain a lot of trauma."

"Got it," Danny replies as he heads for the area that Dr. Adams pointed out to them. They near Louie's bed and Danny's anxiety instantly skyrockets. "Ah damn it Louie," he softly curses as he looks at the tormented condition of his brother.

"Only hurts...when I laugh," Louie's voice offers weakly.

"Then don't laugh. I need to know how much you owe him? What is left?"

"Not...much."

"Exact amount?" Danny presses.

"Danny...I don't want...you messed up...in this."

"Kinda too late for that," Danny lightly snaps and then takes a deep breath. "Don and I are going to pay him off tonight. Just tell me the damn amount!" Danny hisses in anger before he feels Flack's fingers on his arm as a warning. "Sorry."

"Deserved it."

"You didn't deserve this," Danny states firmly. "How much?"

"Five."

"I need the number of your bank account."

"Danny..."

"I am not letting the guys pay for your screw up Louie. I know you have five grand left."

"It's all I got!"

"Then you'll just have to rethink your future finances like the rest of us had to when something unexpected comes your way. When I got Lucy I had to and now you have to also. Now what is the number?"

Louie finally gives Danny the number to his bank account and after promising to end this all tonight, Flack and Danny take their leave.

"I'll call Sully," Flack states as they head for the bank.

"I'll call Lindsay," Danny sighs.

"Why?"

"To cancel our dinner tonight. Don I can't bring her into a family with mob issues."

"But..."

"I care too much."

"So it's over?"

"I..."

XXXXXXXX

"Hello earth to Lindsay," Darcy smiles as she waves her hand in front of Lindsay's face.

"I'm finishing it," Lindsay insists as she quickly finishes up her last set of notes and hands the forms to Darcy to complete.

"So what are you doing again tonight?"

"Just dinner," Lindsay smiles.

"_Just dinner_," Darcy repeats with a slight giggle as Lindsay hears her cell phone ringing. She hurries toward it and then feels her face automatically light up when Danny's name appears on the display.

"Danny."

_"Hey Linds, am I callin' at a bad time?" His voice asks with a heavy sigh. _

"No, but are you okay?"

_"I am sorry but I hafta cancel supper for tonight."_

"Oh okay," Lindsay replies as her smile disappears. "Everything okay?"

_"It's work related. Just a few things I gotta take care of. I'm sorry but I gotta run."_

"Okay well if you're not too late..."

_"Not sure how late I'll be sorry."_

"Okay well call if you're not back to late."

_"Sure. Bye Lindsay."_

Lindsay hangs up and stares at her phone for what seems like forever. "What was that all about? Must be a bad day," she states as she quickly stuffs her phone back into her jacket. "Maybe I'll just swing by the garage afterward and surprise Danny," she states, not realizing what she'd be walking into.

* * *

Flack impatiently paces the small waiting area inside the bank as he waits for Danny to make the cash withdrawal from his brother's personal bank account. With any transactions over one thousand dollars, Danny had to get manager approval, so the delay just added to Flack's growing anxiety.

He wants more than anything to call Jessica, but knowing that he's in a heated frame of mind decides against it. Danny finally finishes his business and then slowly heads for Flack.

"Had to get bills," Danny sighs.

"Think the mob wants to cash a cheque?" Flack counters with a frown.

"You got Moretti's number?"

"Nice thing about the mob, you can always find them when you need them."

"Don, we can't just walk into the middle of Romero's and offer him this cash," Danny insists. "I'm not going into that place."

"We aren't. We're going to do as Sully suggested. Call him and arrange for some added backup."

"Don..."

"Danny you want to see Lucy again right? Trust me; Moretti isn't a man to tread things lightly. Besides with Sully there, he'll probably just take the cash and walk away."

"Think he might have other plans?"

"Wouldn't hurt to start praying right about now."

"Damn it!" Danny curses. "And I know Lindsay is going to be pissed about all this."

"Danny, why did you cancel?"

"Scared for her. Stupid right?"

"Well you must really love her then to think about her before yourself."

"Wouldn't you do the same if you thought there was any chance that Jessica's life could be affected?"

"Without hesitation," Flack sighs.

"And it sucks right?"

"Yeahit does," Flack huffs as they near the precinct. Both of them get out and hurry inside; heading for Flack's desk where his partner was waiting.

"Did you get what you needed?" Sully queries in a low tone.

"We did," Danny answers in haste. "All of it."

"And the shop?"

"Rico and Ryan are there so we're good," Danny tells them.

"What are you thinkin' Sul?" Flack wonders.

"I'm thinkin' about the royal ass kicking I owe you both for making my damn blood pressure rise," Sully growls before he looks at Danny's weak expression and then sighs. "I know it's not you."

"Guilty by association right?" Danny groans.

"Yeah somethin' like that," Sully frowns.

"So when?"

Sully pulls out a piece of paper, writes something on it and then hands it to Danny.

"You have his number on speed dial?" Flack asks in shock.

"Keep your enemies closer," Sully retorts. "Call him and tell him six PM. Will most of your guys be out of the shop by then?"

"You want him to come to the shop?"

"Want to meet him on _his turf_?" Sully counters and Danny winces.

"No. Fine. Most of the guys should be gone by then," Danny informs them.

"Now what?" Flack inquires.

"You thought crime took a break while you two clowns were at the bank? Time to get your asses back to work. Don we got a call to take."

"Right. See you tonight Danny boy."

"Right, bye."

"I'll be back in five," Flack sighs heavily as he turns to leave.

"Piss in three, you already are on my bad side today."

"Fine," Flack huffs as he heads for the back door. Not really having to go to the bathroom, he quickly pulls his phone and calls the one person who instantly sets his mind at ease.

_"Don, hey," Jessica's warm voice greets him. "Almost noon, good timing."_

"Just needed to hear a friendly voice."

_"Tough day?"_

"One of the tougher ones I've had in a while."

_"New case?"_

"Yeah you could say that," Flack replies with a frown, knowing he can't tell her the particulars.

_"You okay?"_

"To be honest, I am pissed off enough to start killing small animals right now," he finishes with a smirk.

_"Uh oh, sounds like you need a visual distraction," Jessica's warm voice teases._

"Would like that right about now. Any suggestions?"

_"A few," she lightly laughs. "But you need to be here to see them."_

"Wish I could also. How um...how is your day?"

_"It's okay...but..."_

"Jessica, I'm sorry I was gruff," he frowns. "Shouldn't call when I am like this."

_"That's not fair to either of us."_

"How so?"

_"Well if you can't call me when you are having a bad day, how on earth will we progress?"_

"Progress?" He asks with a slight smile.

_"Yes silly, progress beyond just calling each othermy friend."_

"Ah, I get it."

_"Well you are the Detective," she smiles. _

"And your day is okay?"

_"Yeah it um..." she tries again only to hear Sully's voice calling to Don in the background. "Don?"_

"Ah, I'm sorry Jessica. I have to go. I'll try to call you later. Sully's on the warpath."

_"Okay, I'll be looking forward to it."_

Flack hangs up and then hurries in the direction of his partner's voice.

"You ready?"

"I'm ready."

"You focused?" Sully drills.

"As much as I can be. You know I'm still a bit distracted wondering how tonight will go down."

"It'll go down like this. Your friend has the cash, we'll show up before Dino. Your friend will give him the cash and promise that this is the last time we ever see Dino Moretti around here and then we'll all call it a night."

"You make it sound easy," Flack sighs as they get into their cruiser.

"It's not," Sully frowns. "I have just have had more practice making things sound better than they are. You'll probably both get your asses kicked tonight."

"Gee thanks."

"Come on, let's go. Tonight will be just fine."

XXXXXXXX

Jessica hangs up from Don and frowns. She wanted to tell him about James, but if he was already having such a bad day then the last thing she wants is for him to have one more burden on his plate to deal with.

"I care too much," she huffs as she heads for the teachers lounge. She had gotten a text from Stella that she was heading to a call so knows her friend isn't available to talk. She settles into one of the large couches to wait for Tori so they can go to lunch and then pulls out the information for the class trip to Quebec.

She tries to concentrate on the papers in her hand, but all her mind can dwell on are James words, _'you're not married yet.'_

"He just doesn't get it."

"Who doesn't get what?" Tori asks with a smile as she nears the couch Jessica is sitting on.

"Oh nothing," Jessica replies with a smile. "How was your day?"

"Come on...you were referring to Don?"

"No James. He tossed me a line that I wasn't married when I said that Don, my _boyfriend_, was coming with me to the school dance."

"Have you told Don?" Tori asks in concern.

"I was going to, but he's having a really bad day," she sighs as they slowly head for the cafeteria. "I don't know how clearer to make it to James."

"Trust me, once he sees you at the dance with Don, all lovey dovey and starry eyed..." Tori's voice trails off with a small laugh.

"Lovey dovey?" Jessica arches a brow. "We'll be in public."

"Same thing," Tori replies. "I'm sure he'll get the picture and that will be it."

"I hope so."

"Trust me."

Jessica offers her friend a firm nod. _Right, I'm sure James will get the picture when he sees us on Saturday. No need to trouble Don with something that is probably nothing._

* * *

**A/N:** Well the tension still mounts for a bit but I promise some fluffy stuff inbetween the next few tense situations for the other couples. Hope you are still liking the story; this was kind of a filler chapter and thanks for reading!


	19. Trust Is a Commodity Money can't Buy

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 19 - Trust Is a Commodity Money can't Buy**

* * *

Stella waits for Mac, her eyes nervously glancing around; taking in every moving shadow that darts before her weary eyes. Today had been the day from hell and she wants nothing more than to see Mac's handsome face and feel his body pressed up against hers.

_Glad I have those pictures_, she refers to the ones on her camera and now computer of her and Mac's day at the base; the only images that brought her comfort, especially after seeing the horrifying images of that young girls beaten body.

She finally sees his Jeep round the corner and feels her heart rate starting to return to normal and her face to soften.

Mac spies Stella waiting in front of her building and once again his nervousness starts to grow. He had wanted to tell her about Frankie but after hearing about the young girl that she was unable to help; the one that died, he now wonders if burdening her with his own problems would be a good idea. I could wait. _Frankie threatened your life_. She's already been through hell today. _She cares about you and he's her ex!_

"Damn it!" Mac gently curses as he brings the Jeep to a stop and then quickly shelves his anxiety as Stella opens the door and gets in.

"Missed you," she whispers as she pulls him close, holding him tightly against her body and allowing his ears to hear a heavy sigh of frustration.

"I'm sorry you had such a hard day," Mac whispers as he pulls back a little and then brushes her cheek with his warm lips. "Can I do anything to help?"

"Wanna order in something? I don't feel like cooking anything...that is unless you have plans?" She asks in haste and his lips offer a soft smirk.

"My social calendar is non-existent without you," he assures and her face warms. "I'd love to."

Mac pulls them back into traffic, glancing over at Stella who is just staring absently out the window. With his free hand, he gently reaches over and takes hers, feeling his right side instantly starting to warm; but forcing her to look over at him with a weak smile.

"I am sorry about the little girl."

"Katie."

"What?"

"Her name was Katie and she was five," Stella states as she quickly swallows an oncoming sob and then frowns. "We were supposed to help keep her safe."

"You couldn't have known that her father would do that," Mac tries.

"I SHOULD HAVE!" Stella snaps and then looks at Mac in horror. "Oh gosh Mac...I'm so sorry..." she stammers as she quickly pulls her hand free and then looks away.

Mac brings the Jeep to a stop by the curb and then gently touches Stella on the arm, forcing her now watery eyes to turn and gaze him; his heart breaking instantly. "I'm sorry for..."

"No Mac, it's not you...I shouldn't have...snapped," she lightly sniffles, prompting him to once again pull her into his strong arms and hold her close. "She died because of me Mac...because of me!"

"It wasn't your fault. I wish you could believe me."

"Mac..."

"She's at rest now Stella, sleeping peacefully," Mac whispers as he gently brings her face to face his directly. "Sorry if that sounds lame but um..." his voice dies out as she places a warm hand on his cheek. "I hate to see you so sad and feel helpless to help you."

"You being here is help enough. Trust me," she whispers as she kisses him tenderly on the mouth. "Thank you and I'm sorry for shouting."

"You weren't angry at me," he offers and her face relaxes. "Dinner is on me tonight."

"Mac..."

"Please Stella, it's the least I can do."

"I don't deserve you," she admits as she kisses him once more and Mac's face beams.

Mac starts up the Jeep once more, taking her hand and delighting when his warmth forces her trembling to stop.

"Katie's father...he was arrested and..."

"Stella, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Actually talking helps me work through the pain."

"Then I am all ears," Mac assures her once more as they head for the apartment. The rest of the ride was spent with Mac listening to the rest of Stella's sordid story about the dead child and trying in vain to offer any kind of comfort he could. They finally reach the apartment complex and head for the elevator hand in hand, Stella's body pressing closer into Mac's.

"One of these nights, I am going to slowly undress you out of that uniform," Stella murmurs as they exit on their floor and head for their doors.

"Not tonight?"

"Oh I um..." Stella starts only to have Mac, quickly kiss her on the cheek, his lips near her ear, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine.

"I'm not going anywhere," Mac tells her, making her face beam with happy delight. "Except into my apartment to change and then I'll come over and we'll order in Chinese."

"Sounds great," she smiles as she enters her quiet apartment. She leans against the door and allows her body to exhale heavily; a bit of the frustration of the day finally being dispelled.

"I am lucky to have such a great guy," she whispers to herself as she slowly heads for her bedroom to change. Frankie would have just brushed aside her angst as if it meant nothing, always wanting to dwell on his own issues and problems; always making her feel like she wasn't the most important thing in her life.

_'My social calendar is non-existent without you...'_

_'I want to help...'_

_'I care about you...'_

Were some of the heart warming sentiments that Mac had offered on the way home; further cementing Mac Taylor in her heart and growing her love for him.

"I do love him," she tells her mirrored reflection. "More than anything. I just don't want to scare him away."

She finishes changing into something more relaxing and then heads into her kitchen to prepare for her special guest.

Mac finishes changing out of his uniform, hanging it up and then pondering if he should tell Stella about Frankie.

"But she's had such a tough day," he laments as he slowly pulls on a pair of dark track pants and a t-shirt. "But trust is important to her and I don't want to break that trust."

He looks at the phone, debating whether to call his mother for advice, but knows that she can't fight every romantic and relationship based battle for him; despite the fact that he is treading brand new ground.

"I'll just play it by ear," he huffs as he heads into the kitchen, grabs two beer and then heads for Stella's. Entering her apartment always ensures some new feelings of anxiety, wondering how far he's allowed to push romantic boundaries without causing her to run and hide.

"Hey handsome," Stella greets, forcing his cheeks to gently flush. She wraps her arms around his neck and holds him close. "Mac, I'm sorry for earlier."

"Why? If I had a really bad daywouldn't you want to hear about it?"

"I would," she assures him with a tight smile. "Thanks for the beer."

"Are you hungry?"

"Actually I am and there is a hockey game on tonight."

"Sounds like a perfect evening."

Mac follows Stella to her kitchen table and both sit down and decide what they want for dinner, ordering a bit extra for leftovers for lunch the following day.

After they order both head into the living room to just relax and unwind, waiting for their supper to arrive. Stella snuggling into Mac's embrace, smiling as he plants a warm kiss on the top of her head.

"You know events like today make me almost happy that I didn't know my father. I mean if he just abandoned me, what would he have been like if he stayed? What if he had been a monster like Katie's father?"

"I don't know...maybe he wouldn't have been bad. I don't know."

"Mac, I'm just talking."

"Right."

"But its sweet you always want to help," she whispers as she gently turns his chin to face her. "Thank you."

"I'd never let anyone hurt you Stella, I promise," he tells her in truth with a slight frown.

"My hero," she whispers as she guides his lips to hers and starts to hungrily devour them, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his firm body, closer into hers; Mac's weight causing her to sink into the plush folds of the couch.

"Mmm you smell good," he tells her softly as his lips move from her mouth to her neck, forcing her body to arch into his, giving herself willingly to his hungry sexual demands.

But before they can get too carried away, a firm knock is heard at the door and their session is broken on account of dinner.

"Do I get a little more of this for dessert?" Mac inquires softly as he looks at her flushed face and smiles.

"As much as you want," she promises as she kisses him once more and then both finally push themselves up from the couch, Mac heading for the door and Stella for the table. Mac pays for the food and brings it to the table, the hockey game still playing in the background.

"Smells good," Mac states as he arranges the food on the table and then Stella sits down to join him. Mac takes delight as Stella automatically starts to dish him some food, talking about other dining experiences involving Chinese takeout and then smiling as she listens to his.

However, halfway through the meal, Stella's question, forces Mac's back to reality.

"You know I feel I have been selfish bending your ear since you picked me up about my lousy day. When you called earlier you also sounded a bit tense and stressed. How did your day go? Anything out of the ordinary happen?"

Mac looks at her and feels his heart rate staring to rise. _Do I tell her right now? And upset her evening? Or wait until she's had a better day?_

"You know...it was no big deal."

"Really? Tell me what happened."

* * *

_"Bout dam time Danny boy! And you got all five?"_

"Yeah all of it," Danny replies with a heavy frown. "Six PM at the shop."

_"You callin' the shots now?_" Moretti taunts.

"My brother is in the ER!" Danny snaps and then quickly calms down. "I didn't mean to yell."

_"I'd be pissed also. But don't think I won't extend the same courtesy if you double cross me."_

"Trust me, I want this to be over just as much as you."

_"See your sorry ass at six."_

Danny slams the phone down before he calls Don.

_"So I know it'll be hard but just keep your mind busy on work, Sully and I will be there at five, outside waiting in case he shows up early and tries something unexpected."_

"I hate waiting," Danny sighs heavily.

_"Sorry man. Okay I gotta run. Hang in there."_

"Right and thanks Don. I owe you."

Danny spent the next hour after he hung up with Don in mental turmoil.

_'Your ass is next...' _Dino had threatened.

_'Everything okay?'_ Lindsay had wondered.

_'It's all I have left...'_ Louie had moaned and _'I'll kill you both myself,'_ Sully's voice still rings in his head.

"Ah damn it!" Danny curses, drawing a few wondering glances from curious mechanics.

"You okay?" Paul them asks.

"Yeah fine," Danny huffs as he tries to concentrate on the piece in his hands that he's trying to fix. When he finally realizes he can't fix it, he pushes himself up and storms into Louie's office, one of the mechanics in tow.

"Hey man you okay?"

"Yeah family troubles," Danny grumbles. "Sorry to make it so obvious."

"Morretti is an unforgiving man if he's crossed, but once the debt is paid he will leave you alone."

Danny looks up at him in surprise. "What?"

"Grew up in Queens," Paul smiles.

"Well that is good to hear. Louie he uh..."

"Don't need the details, but whenever it's going down and you need any kind of backup, we are here for you."

"Thanks man I appreciate it," Danny offers with a slight smile. He watches Paul turn and leave and then slams his open palm angrily on the desk. "Damn you Louie," he curses as he leans back in the chair. His eyes turn and glance at the shop safe; his heart rate starting to rise.

But after hearing Paul's word he knows that taking the money from his brother, instead of ripping off his workers, was the right thing to do. Louie would eventually forgive him; they might not. He looks at the clock and frowns, still a few more hours before the drop would go down and then hopefully he'd be able to tell himself that Dino Moretti was history and start working on his groveling speech to Lindsay.

"Sorry Linds," he whispers as he stares at a small photo that was taken of the two of them at the Motorcycle Expo and finally feels his face starting to soften. _I need you in my life_, he ponders as he stuffs the picture back into his wallet, shoves his wallet into his back jeans pocket and then heads back into the garage to join the rest of the guys at work.

_Just gotta keep my mind busy for a few more hours_, he tells himself firmly. _Don will be here with Sully and this will all be over._

Danny heads back to the motorcycle he was working on earlier and tries to focus his mind on what having his own shop will be like but instead all he hears is Lindsay trying to hide her disappointment when he said he had to cancel dinner.

_'If you are not too late...'_ she had stressed twice and he feels guilt starting to consume him as the hour trudges painfully past.

But inside he knows that he also can't just up and walk away from her; being apart from her on a permanent basis would kill him. Plus the fact if he ever had to see her with another man would be a fate worse than death. So with a mind determined to stop and pick up flowers on the way home, maybe even something sweet to bribe her with.

"I care too much Linds," Danny's soft voice states in a whisper as a small smile finally tugs at the corners of his mouth. He glances up at the clock. "One more hour to go."

The next hour, few by faster than expected and the next time Danny raises his head he sees Don's cruiser now parked outside and his mind finally starts to settle.

"You sure you don't want us to stay?" Paul inquires.

"You have a family, I'm sure," Danny insists. "My friend outside is a cop and he is going to ensure that Louie's payment is good and then that should be the last. Sorry for...well anything that his might have caused."

"When you open up your own shop and need a lead mechanic, you call me," Paul insists. "I'm your man."

"But..."

"You are honest and fair. I know you could have dipped into our bonuses and such but the fact that you didn't shows me your character and integrity; your brother wouldn't have done the same. Just remember what I said," Paul smiles before he turns and takes his leave. Danny watches with a perplexed expression as Paul leaves, nodding to Flack and Sully on the way out.

"What was that all about?"

"He already wants to work for me," Danny groans as he turns and heads for the back of the shop, locking the bay doors and then heading for the office safe.

"Good help is hard to find Danny boy," Flack offers with a slight smirk.

"I couldn't get them involved, even though they all wanted to stay."

"The less involved the better," Flack assures him. "Besides, I'm sure Sully knows this guy better than us."

"Combined," Sully's dry voice pipes up. "You two all set? He'll be here in fifteen minutes. And trust me the mob is anything if punctual when it comes time to collect."

"You know Sully you are a rather cheerful fellow when you get to know you," Flack smirks.

"My wife says the same thing. Now just get ready."

XXXXXXXX

Lindsay's stomach starts to tighten as she nears Danny's shop. "I am doing the right thing. He's just had a tough day and I'm sure he'll be happy when I offer to take him for dinner."

With Danny working late she knows that his mother must have okayed to watch Lucy for as long as possible so hopes that an extra hour for dinner will be okay.

However, as she brings her truck to a halt a few cars down from Flack's she watches as a black BMW pulls to a stop and three well dressed men get out and slowly walk into the shop.

"The mob?" She asks with a slight frown. "Gosh Lindsay you have seen way too many cop shows," she chides herself as she watches. "No way Danny's mixed up with the mob," she scolds herself as she slowly gets out of the truck and heads toward the front of Danny's shop. She peers into the front window and then stops suddenly, watching with vested interest as the three men stand before Danny, Don and another man she doesn't recognize.

Lindsay moves toward the open door, her heart starting to race as she listens to the gruff conversation.

"Bout damn time one of you came through Messer."

"This makes us even Dino."

"For now."

"What the hell does that mean?" Sully demands.

"Easy dough boy, it means if either Messer decides he wants to..."

"This ends it Dino. For good," Danny emphasizes as Lindsay watches the well dressed man put the large sum of money into his pocket, but doesn't produce any kind of payment receipt. "We are out. You here me?"

_Danny is mixed up with the mob? _However, Lindsay doesn't wait for the rest as she quickly turns on her heel and hurries back to her truck, gets in and then races for home.

"Danny...why?" She laments in a soft voice as her eyes start to water. But as she allows her mind to drift to her earlier discussion with Danny she feels anger taking over.

_'Its work related. Just a few things I gotta take care of...'_

"Yeah take care of your illegal mob dealings! Damn it Danny!" She curses as she hits the steering wheel in anger; the thought about Danny's brother never entering into her mind.

She reaches home in a cloud of gloom, staring absently at Danny's empty parking space and feeling a small lump starting to form in her throat.

"Why Danny?" She whispers in misery as she slowly gets out of the truck and then heads upstairs, letting herself into her quiet apartment and then slamming the door in anger. She tries to focus her mind on anything other than her mind displaying an image of Danny handing the well dressed man a large sum of money.

"Of course it's not legal!" She scolds herself as her mind quickly pondered that maybe it was just some work done on a rich man's car. "Danny would keep a receipt if it was legal and use a cheque!"

She heads into her kitchen to try to get something to eat but as her mind first dwells on her happy surprise of taking him to dinner to his expression when she would ask why he basically lied to her about his shady life, her eyes water and food is the last thing on her mind. She heads into her bedroom and slumps down in misery, closing her eyes and willing the ringing in her ears to stop.

However, an hour later, a soft knock is heard at the door and her heart starts to beat painfully faster once again. She quickly pushes herself up, makes sure she looks like she wasn't crying and heads for the door; pulling it open and greeting a rose bearing Danny with a slight frown.

"Lindsay? What's wrong? You okay?" Danny asks in haste.

"Danny..."

"I um..." he starts. "This is for you."

"Nice rose," she states crossly. "Get that from your_ mob friends_?"

Danny looks at her in shock, feeling his world coming to a crashing halt. "What?"

"Goodbye Danny Messer!"

* * *

_'Trust me James will get the picture...'_ were the words that Jessica tries to focus on as the lunch hour comes to a close.

"Your mind is still a million miles away," Tori notes.

"Just thinking about the dance," Jessica admits with a small smile. "And I'm kinda nervous."

"Trust me; Don will probably be more nervous than you."

"Doubt it," Jessica retorts. "All my students will be expecting a report on Monday. No one there will know him."

"True," Tori agrees as they slowly gather their trays and then head for the exit, talking more about the dance and what other things they'll need to help out with the afternoon of the big event. Tori finally takes her leave, allowing Jessica to head back into the teacher's lounge to make a few copies before she heads back to her class.

But she now hates the feeling of tension that starts to build as she enters the quite room, hoping that James isn't around. _I wonder what his story is?_ She ponders as she continues her photocopying.

She hears a slight noise and turns, only to see her shadow on the wall and nothing more.

"Damn it Jessica you are losing it," she scolds herself as she quickly turns back to her work; once again unaware of the set of eyes watching her intently.

But once again, just as the machine comes to a halt with the last copy, she hears a slight noise and turns around to investigate. Nothing. Offering herself one more shake she finishes her last batch and then heads for the front door. But as she rounds the corner, she watches the door close and stops for a few seconds before rushing for the door and then into the hallway.

She frantically looks both ways down the hallway and then offers her paranoia a soft curse.

"Jessica?" The principal calls her name.

She offers him a meek hello and then heads back into the room to gather her things.

"You look a bit shaken," the older man states with a kind smile. "Everything okay?"

"Can I ask you a personal question in confidence?"

"Um..how _personal_?"

"Oh sorry, not about you, about one of the teachers."

"Sure," he answers with some hesitation.

"It's about James Caulfield."

"What about James?"

"Did he ever have a wife or girlfriend or anyone that he was serious about?"

"Yeah he had a girlfriend, her name was Amy, pretty thing to. In fact, she looked a lot like you."

"She...did?" Jessica asks weakly.

"Yes. Why? Jessica is everything okay?"

"Yes of course," Jessica replies in half truth. "What um happened to her?"

"She was killed. Or so I heard."

"_Killed_?" Jessica asks in dread. "How?"

"Don't know if I am at liberty to say, but her name was Amy Finch."

"Thanks."

"You sure everything is okay?"

"Yeah...everything is just fine," she replies with a firm nod of her head. She quickly takes her leave and then heads down the quiet hallway toward her class, her nervous anxiety growing about James Caulfield. _She was killed_. "What the hell?" Jessica ponders as she reaches her classroom and sees two students waiting. But the fact that James old girlfriend looked like her and was killed now puts further incentive in her mind to find out the real story about James Caulfield and if his attention is really just something harmless.

"Now, do I tell Don before or after?" Was the tormenting question that occupies her brain for the rest of the night. "Ohh he's going to be pissed."

XXXXXXXX

"Why the hell are you so nervous?" Sully asks Flack as they head toward Danny's shop.

"Just pissed that Louie got Danny this involved."

"Can't choose your family," Sully retorts and Flack just rolls his eyes. "But in an hour it'll be over and then make sure you tell Danny to get his ass as far away from his brother if possible."

"Well since he didn't have to use any of his personal cash or his half of the equity in this place, I'm hoping that next month he'll be able. I know it'll probably create bad blood between him and Danny right now butah damn I hate this!" Flack growls as he looks outside in the darkness surrounding them.

He and Sully try to make small talk for about half hour, but as each minute ticks slowly past Flack feels his nervous anxiety growing with each passing second. Finally it's time to head into the shop, the last of the mechanic's finally taking their leave.

He enters the shop, Sully in tow and heads for the back office where Danny is just gathering up the money.

"You okay?"

"Just want this over with," Danny replies with a heavy sigh as he carefully puts the money into a plain envelope and then looks up at Flack with a weak expression.

"Yeah me too," Flack replies in haste. "You um talk to Lindsay recently?"

"No, still upset at myself for blowing tonight off. Think I'll swing by Marty's afterward, picking up some flowers or somethin' and go grovel."

"Yeah me too."

"What'd you do?"

"Ah I called Jess after we got back to the precinct and wasn't in a very good mood. She tried to cheer me up but I was a bit curt. So I guess we are both in the grovel house tonight."

"Amateurs," Sully chuckles as he just shakes his head and leaves the small office.

"Heard from Louie at all?"

"Yeah I got a text message about an hour ago," Danny informs him. "Said he's okay but staying put for the night and hasn't told ma."

"Danny"

"Don, it's not my place. I got bigger problems."

"Yeah like your make up sex session with Lindsay?" Flack teases.

"Look who's talking," Danny retorts and finally the tension in the air relaxes a little. "I am glad you're here though."

"Yeah me too. Come on let's get this done."

Both of them head out of the office just as Dino's BMW pulls up.

"You two ready?" Sully asks firmly as the mob collector and two of his goons enter the garage.

"Let's get his party started," Dino's voice echoes in the now empty garage.

"No let's not," Sully retorts.

"Officer Sullivan," Dino greets with a wide smile. "Missus busy tonight with the plumber?"

Sully just looks at the man before him and offers a slight smirk but says nothing further.

"You got my damn money Danny boy?"

"I got _Louie's _money," Danny corrects as he hands Dino the wad of cash; unaware of a set of horrified eyes watching intently.

"Bout damn time one of you came through Messer."

"This makes us even Dino."

"For now."

"What the hell does that mean?" Sully demands.

"Easy dough boy, it means if either Messer decides he wants to..."

"This ends it Dino. For good," Danny emphasizes; Lindsay already gone. "I have no use of your services and my brother is now broke."

"Never stopped him before."

"You got your money, now turn your ass around and get the hell out of here!" Sully demands firmly. Flack feels his fists start to tighten automatically as Dino turns and faces Sully with a stern expression; both of them ready for whatever the other wants to dish out.

"You know what I respect about you Officer Sullivan? You are the only one that can talk to me like a man."

Sully just shakes his head but says nothing further and Flack knows that if his partner is keeping quiet, he will also.

"It's over Dino."

"It's been a pleasure," Dino smiles as he stuffs the five thousand into his inner breast pocket and then turns to leave. Flack feels his body exhale as soon as the BMW pulls away and he looks at Danny with a weak expression.

"Thanks for your help," Danny offers meekly.

"It's the last of its kind right?" Sully growls.

"I swear on Lucy's life that I'm out of the go between business for good," Danny insists. Flack watches Sully head for the cruiser and then turns back to Danny, making small talk with his friend for a few minutes, Danny telling him that he's going to close up shop, get some flowers and head over to see Lindsay right away.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Think we should plan a hockey night next week?"

"Long overdue," Danny replies. Flack waits until Danny has locked up and then heads back to the cruiser, pushing the car back toward their precinct. He thanks Sully and then heads for his desk, wanting to finish up a few things before he goes to see Jessica.

He quickly finishes up and then heads back outside, leaving his cruiser and heading across the street toward the darkened parking lot; wanting to wear off some tension that still hadn't subsided after the whole meeting with Dino. He enters the quiet main hall and then heads toward the teachers lounge.

Flack enters the lounge and finds it empty. But as he turns around he bumps into James and steps back with a slight gasp.

"Hey man, good thing I wasn't armed," Flack states with a smirk.

"And if you were?" James goads with a straight face, forcing Flack to look at him in wonder. But before he can say another word, two other teachers enter the room and James quickly takes his leave.

"Damn that guy," Flack curses as he heads back outside and hurries toward Jessica's room. He peers into the window, offering a small knock and then feeling his mind starting to settle when she looks up with a smile.

"Hey, wasn't expecting you," she states with a wide grin. "Thanks for making my day."

"Figured I was kinda rude earlier so I thought I'd come by to grovel."

"You had a tough day Don, its okay, I wasn't mad. You can still grovel if you want," she smiles.

"Love to," he smile as he leans in and kisses her.

"You okay now?"

"I will be," he huffs as he walks up to her desk and plants a warm kiss on her cheek. "How was your day? Anything exciting happen for you?"

"My day...it was um..."

"Jess, what happened?"

* * *

**A/N:** so one problem solved? Or not? Think Mac will tell Stella? Will Lindsay get the truth? Will Jessica tell Don about James? Hopefully still liking the story and please let me know.

**PS:** CHeck out my forum for the latest on the return of an old smacked foe...a woman fans know well...(spoiler thread)


	20. Lay it all on the Line

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 20 - Lay it all on the Line **

**A/N: **Okay so you can thank the stormy four day weekend that just past leaving me stuck inside with nothing to do but write! Woo hooo...hope you all like this update and thanks again!

* * *

"Lindsay I have no mob friends; that I can assure you of. Why would you even say that?" Danny asks in wonder.

"Thought you said you had to work late?" She queries in a firm tone.

Danny shifts on his foot, hearing a slight shuffling behind him and knows that Rikki is watching the display. "Okay I know we have an audience; can we please talk inside?"

Lindsay glances past Danny and peers at Rikki's peephole which is dark; light coming from under the door to suggest she sure enough is watching; probably delighting in the argument that is now on display. Lindsay steps back, moving slightly so that Danny can enter and then closes the door so that Rikki can't witness anything.

Lindsay crosses her arms, willing herself to stay mad at the man before her. But as she notices his defeated posture and anguished expression, she feels her heart starting to soften. _Oh the effect Danny has on me, she inwardly laments_.

"Louie has some um...well less than reputable friends who..."

"The mob?"

"Good guess."

"Not much besides Law and Order reruns on the TV these days," she quips with a lighter tone, her tension starting to ease a little.

"I am sorry you...how did you know?" Danny wonders again. "Did you overheard somethin' or..."

Lindsay leans against the door frame to the kitchen and sighs heavily; knowing inside she owes him the truth. "Well you sounded so down today and said you had to _work _late so I figured I'd drop by the shop to surprise you. And so I dropped by the shop but you weren't alone."

"What did you see?"

"Enough to make me wonder if you had lied to me."

"Did you see the money exchange?"

"What was it for?" Lindsay asks directly.

"My brother Louie has a gambling problem. He doesn't care who he does business with; even if that means the mob from time to time. Well this time he lost...he lost big time and he had to pay."

"Where is he?"

"The ER."

"What?"

"Yeah Dino did a number on him and..."

"Danny, that guy, whoever he was all dressed up and such was talking to you and addressing you by name."

"I swear to you Linds, this is all Louie's doing."

"Right well, I'm glad you're okay."

"But you don't believe me."

"I didn't see Louie and I heard what he said Danny. I guess it's been a long day for both of us."

"Lindsay..."

"Maybe we just need to call it a night."

"And if I call tomorrow?"

"Danny, look this is all new for me and...and maybe mob dealings are something that I shouldn't be involved with."

"I'm not involved with the mob."

"That's good."

Danny softly curses under his breath as he hands Lindsay the rose, offering her a timid smile at the same time.

"Thanks," she replies, slowly taking the rose and then offering him a slight frown. "I guess you'll need to get home to Lucy."

"Okay so I could just turn around and walk out that door, knowing you don't believe me but..."

"I'm not calling a liar Danny."

"Well we've come too far to quit now, unless you want to. Do you want this to end?" Danny asks directly.

Lindsay looks at him in frustration. _Oh why can't I just tell him to leave and never come back? _Because I care too much.

"You tell me and I'll walk outta here right now and um..." Danny's voice breaks as he takes a few more steps toward her. "Lindsay, please believe me."

"I want to Danny but..."

"You need proof," he mumbles as he takes the rose from her hands, heads into the kitchen; leaving Lindsay to just stand fixed in place; watching and wondering. Danny comes back, gets her coat and then hands it to her. "I want you to come with me."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Where to?" She asks, taking her coat but not making a move to put it on.

"Please?"

She looks at the tormented expression on his handsome face and knows she's already invested too much to just turn around and walk away now; at least not without hearing what else he has to say. Finally she puts on her coat, hearing Danny breathe a sigh of relief and then watching as he heads for the door in silence.

"Where are we going?"

"I just need you to trust me."

"Okay, but I swear to you, if I am going to end up wearing cement boots or something, Clint will come here and kick your ass," she offers with a lighter tone and a slight smile.

"For the record it's cement shoes," Danny corrects with a slight smile of his own. "But I believe that about your brother. Anyone ever tell him he looks like the guy from Dukes of Hazzard."

"All the time."

They head for the underground parking lot and Lindsay stops; looking at Danny in wonder. But Danny keeps going; heading for his bike and then waiting for Lindsay to get on, which she does; wrapping her arms around his waist and holding on tightly.

Lindsay's eyes dart nervously around as they leave the underground garage; heading for a destination that Danny hopes will prove his story and help to cement the rising mistrust between him and Lindsay. He feels her body tense; not the same feeling he had when they were heading toward the motorcycle expo and wonders if seeing Louie will even help at all.

They finally reach the ER and Lindsay just looks at Danny in wonder. Without saying a word, he takes her by the hand and leads her toward the entrance, feeling her hand cold and tense. But thankfully as soon as they reach the ER waiting area, her hand is warm and some of the tension is starting to subside.

Lindsay looks around in wonder, wondering eyes looking back at the couple that just entered; a brief distraction from their dismay waiting time.

"Danny?"

"He's in here," Danny whispers as they reach the area where Louie Messer is sleeping.

Lindsay gazes upon his appearance in horror before looking at Danny in shock. "Oh my god...Danny what happened?"

"Dino Moretti."

"I um..."

"I wasn't lying to you Linds," Danny offers in remorse; breaking her heart in an instant. "I had to stand in for Louie tonight because he was here thanks to the mob collection guy. It wasn't my deal Linds; that is the truth."

Lindsay quickly swallows back her guilt, looking at Danny as she feels her eyes wanting to water. "I'm...I'm sorry," she whispers as she quickly turns and rushes past him and back into the waiting area.

"Lindsay wait!" Danny calls as he hurries after her, finally taking her by the arm and turning her to face him. He notices her warm brown eyes are glistening and frowns. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I walked into the middle of something I didn't know anything about and jumped to a wrong conclusion before I allowed you to tell me the whole truth; forcing you to resort to this. Is he going to okay?"

"It was close but he'll be fine," Danny assures her as he takes her by the hand and leads her over to a quiet area; easing down beside her on a small couch. "I need to tell you what happened. Louie paid the first part off but then owed the second and was slow to make the second. When I got to the shop this morning, I found Louie half dead; called Don and then made arrangements to get the rest of the money and get this damn thing over with."

Lindsay finally takes Danny's hand in hers and holds it firmly; her mind racing with anger and guilt at her own narrow-sighted view of her relationship.

"I went with Don this morning to the bank and took out whatever Louie owed and then again with Don's help we made the arrangements to pay back Dino and end this. What you heard me saying was that it was over and I wasn't going to be the go between again. I swear to you on Lucy's life...I don't have dealings with the mob."

Lindsay looks at his face, gently resting her hand on his cheek and offering him a slight smile. "I am sorry for over-reacting. This is all new to me. Forgive me?"

"You're from Montana," Danny retorts with a smile of his own. Danny pulls her close into his arms; holding her tightly and finally allowing some of the days exhausting events to transfer to her waiting frame. His fingers stroke her back, getting tangled in golden curls, forcing a warm smile to grown up on her tired lips.

"Let's go home," he whispers in her ear, making her core warm further.

Lindsay pulls back slightly, placing a warm kiss on his lips before locking eyes with him. "I'm buying all of us dinner."

"I think dinner should be on me," Danny mentions as he stands up and offers his hand.

"Well I was going to surprise you tonight," Lindsay replies as she clasps his hand; both heading for the ER entrance.

"You surprised me all right," Danny adds dryly, forcing Lindsay to playfully poke his side. "I don't mind buying dinner."

"Can you still afford it?"

"Ouch," Danny chuckles as they reach his bike and he gets on; Lindsay sliding in behind him. Danny twists himself around and brings her lips to his before he hungrily tastes them, pulling back a few seconds later a little breathless. "No secrets Linds."

"No secrets Danny. Now let's go...there is a hungry little girl waiting for us."

"We are so doing another adult date this weekend."

* * *

Jessica hears Flack's question and frowns. _Do I just tell him about my suspicions? That's all they are right now, suspicions. For all I know James is innocent and I am paranoid. I'll do a bit more digging and then tell him; if there is anything to tell._

"Not as trying as yours," she counters. "Please sit and tell me what happened today," she gives his hand a small squeeze.

Flack eases himself down into a nearby desk and looks at her with a heavy frown. "Just had to help a friend with some um...shall we say _famil_y...trouble."

"The mob?" Jessica arches a brow.

"I uh...what?"

"I wasn't born yesterday," she smiles. "The one time cops refer to _family troubles_ is when they have mob dealings or something along those lines. Unless something happened to Sam. Is she okay?"

"She's still tending bar but...but yeah she's fine. She really wants to meet you," Flack confesses with a smile.

"Don what happened?"

"You know it wasn't as bad in the end and I'm sorry I called when I was so stressed," he huffs as he looks at her in remorse. "I know you said I could call anytime but I am sorry for being curt or rude or whatever."

"Was Sully there?"

"Threatening to tan my hide if I ever dragged him into something like that again," Flack lightly smirks forcing Jessica to look on in added wonder. "It was Danny's brother and thankfully it wasn't that big a deal or..."

"Life threatening?" Jessica wonders.

"That too. But it's over and everyone...well mostly walked away."

"Don?"

"Everyone is still breathing," he counters with a smile.

"And you are okay?"

"Want to nurse me back to health?" Flack offers with a flirty smile.

"Hmmm could be persuaded to do that," Jessica counters as she slowly pushes herself up from her desk and walks over to his. "But not here," she whispers in his ear.

"Yeah I agree. Never know _who's_ watching."

Jessica gathers up her things and heads outside into the hallway, handing the key to Flack so that he can lock the door; once he's done they slowly walk back toward the teacher's lounge to get Jessica's things to leave. Once inside Jessica notices Flack looking around.

"What is it?"

"Just wondering where your friendly neighbourhood math teacher is?" He retorts with a frown.

"Why what happened now?"

"Ah he just bugs me. Has he still been giving you a hard time?"

"Hard time?" Jessica queries as Flack helps her with her coat. "He's just that way Don."

"I don't trust him."

"You know your paranoia isn't helping. I have to work with him on a daily basis."

Flack stops her and looks at her in wonder. "I just don't like him. Is it okay for me to be a little jealous?" Flack asks with a warm smile as he wraps his arms around her; pulling her tight against his chest, unaware of the set of eyes watching with vested interest from their hiding spot.

"I suppose," Jessica smiles as she receives his lips, offering them a small warm kiss in return. "He hasn't tried anything if that's what you're wondering."

"And you'd tell me if he did right?"

"Trust me, you'd be the first to know."

Flack offers her a firm nod and then leads her toward the entrance of the school and then outside to his waiting car. "Hungry?"

"I am. You know Doug's Diner is right around the corner."

"The place of our first official date."

"And the game is on."

"Hmm are we going to place a _friendly _wager?"

"Thought those were only for live games?" Jessica wonders.

"Oh you scared all of a sudden?"

"When it comes to the terms, I just might be," Jessica answers and Flack just smiles.

"I would never impose something that would either make you feel uncomfortable or make you hate me."

"Hate you?" Jessica cocks her head in wonder.

"Making me dinner in a ho...okay so how about..."

"A what?" She presses.

"Never mind," his face blushes. "Five dollars? I'll go easy on ya since your team isn't playing."

"What were you going to suggest?"

"School girl outfit?"

"You have an x-rated brain Don Flack," Jessica teases as she playfully swats his arm.

"I'm in love with a beautiful woman, can you blame me?" Flack blurts out and then looks at her in wide-eyed wonder at the realization of what he just said. _Did I just say I love her? Oh no!_

"Don?"

"Well you are beautiful..." his voice trails off nervously as he quickly turns back to the road, praying for his heart rate to return to normal and her to forget his rushed romantic confession.

_Did he just say he loves me?_ Jessica's brain dances around in happy delight. Wanting to offer him the same sentiment in return; but to his face and not the side of his head while he is driving, she simply takes his hand and holds it until they reach Doug's Diner.

"Welcome back Miss J, Mr. F," Johnny the host and one of her student's greets.

"Kids got a good memory," Flack praises.

"She talks about you all the time," Johnny smiles and Jessica's face instantly warms, forcing Flack to look at her in amusement. They head for their table, one facing the game that is about to start; Johnny offering them the dinner specials and then taking his leave.

"So you talk about me all the time huh?"

"I'm in love with a handsome man, can you blame me?" Jessica offers him a line similar to the one he handed her earlier.

Flack looks at her in shock. "Y-you are?"

"I am," she replies warmly as her hand rests on his cheek. "I love you Don Flack, very much."

Flack's grin widens as his hand reaches behind her head and he brings her lips to his, whispering _'I love you too_,' before he plants a firm kiss on her lips.

"I'd say get a room but I might fail right?" Johnny sheepishly hovers with their drinks. "Sorry."

"Public place...right," Flack frowns as he pulls back and offers Johnny a slight nod. After placing their order Flack's fingers intertwine with Jessica's; his eyes resting on a ring on her right hand.

"Don?" Jessica wonders, forcing his bright blue eyes to lift upward and look at her. "You okay?"

"Still a bit in shock from your confession."

"Hmm seems like we are both in the same place," she states, squeezing his hand. "Okay so you sure you don't want to place a wager? The game starts in five minutes. I don't mind one a bit more risque."

"I don't want you to think that I um...okay never mind."

"Tell me Don. Please don't always be afraid."

"I just don't want you thinking I'm _that_ kinda guy."

"What kinda guy?"

"The kinda guy that only wants..." his voice trails off as he offers her a nervous chuckle. "Five bucks works for me."

"Five bucks and if you win I will make you dinner wearing..."

"Wearing what?" He asks with a growing smile.

"Well maybe that will be part of the surprise."

"You sure?"

"Well the next time it'll be my turn to dictate _your _clothing options...or lack thereof," she flirts and his face warms. "See two can play your game."

"Hockey jersey and nothing else?" Flack blurts out and then leans back in the booth. "I give up."

"Sounds good to me," Jessica counters and Flack looks at her in shock.

"Okay great. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" She queries.

"To of offer a prayer to the hockey gods to let me win."

* * *

_"You know...it was no big deal..."_

_"Really?__ Tell me what happened."_

Mac hears the question and then looks at her in remorse. _She blames herself for that girl dying! How on earth could I tell her about Frankie's threat? She'll blame herself for that also._

"Mac?"

"Stella, you have hardly touched your dinner. You started out okay but nowplease tell me what's wrong."

"How did your father do it Mac? How did you?"

"Do what?"

"See all fallen soldiers; watching your friends die and still stay sane?"

"You think I'm sane?" Mac counters, forcing a small smile to her lips. "I um...you know when my father thought I was old enough to handle the horrible truths about war he told me; never thinking me too young or innocent to hear everything he knew I'd be experiencing when I joined the Marine's. I remember him telling me about a friend he watched died before his very eyes; a friend who took his place, thus ensuring my father never died that day at enemy hands."

Mac pauses as he takes Stella's hands in his; wanting the warmth from her fingers to calm some nervous anxiety as his mind remembers the painful memory.

"Mac, its okay...I was just wondering."

"I don't mind," he tries to assure her. "So anyways he told me about this friend and I asked him how he dealt with all the pain. He said, _'McCanna they are sleeping now; at peace. Nothing can hurt them ever again.'_ It might have seemed a very simple explanation but to me it worked. And I guess that's why I offered it to you; I was not trying to make light of anything or tell you to ignore anything but simply that..."

"She's sleeping," Stella's voice trails off into a soft whisper. "Thank you," she whispers as she leans in, bringing his lips to hers and tasting them firmly. "How on earth did I ever get so lucky to have you in my life?"

"Trust me, it's the other way round," Mac offers softly as he kisses her once more; making her eyes shine with delight at his kind words.

"So please Mac, tell me about your day."

Mac looks at her and sighs. _Frankie bred mistrust in her; you can't do the same._

"Okay so I can tell by that look that something is up," Stella presses.

"I know you had a tough day Stella and...and I just feel that to burden you further with..." he starts only to have her gently press her thumb to his lips.

"I don't care how bad a day I am having; if you are hurting in any way then so am I."

"Frankie was at the base today."

"What?" Stella counters loudly, pulling back a foot. "What the hell do you mean he was at the base today?"

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you."

"Letting me find out...well however would have been better?"

"I..." Mac starts, before he looks away. "Damn it I'm sorry."

Stella's hand rests on his leg, forcing his limb to instantly warm and his eyes to look at her in wonder. "Mac?"

"I know how much you value trust but...but I didn't want to hurt you with this."

"Did he talk to you?"

"No. It was at lunch. I was with Rick and he was with two other guys. He saw me and then left."

"And that's it?" Stella inquires.

_If I tell her about the warning and it turns out to be nothing then I'll have worried her for no reason. And if you die? _Problem solved! _Damn you_!

"He's a jealous ass who obviously didn't know I was there and then when he saw me he left."

"Mac?"

"Stella, if he comes back or um...well tries anything I'll tell you."

"Tries anything?" Stella arches a brow.

"Like a high school fight in the parking lot. I don't know. Trust me it's nothing."

"Are you sure?" She asks with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Look I know you had a tough day but I didn't want to upset you like I obviously have," Mac states firmly.

Stella looks at him in concern. "How can you not expect me to worry?"

"He's not going to do anything with a bunch of..."

"And when you are alone?"

"I'm not a wimp," Mac counters sharply.

"I never said you were!"

"Ah damn it!" He curses as his face instantly softens.

Stella quickly wraps her arms around his frame, pulling him against her rapidly beating heart. "I don't want to lose you."

Mac pulls back and looks at her with a slight frown; cupping her face with his hands before he brings her lips to his and warmly tastes them. "I am not afraid of him."

"You should be. Mac he's a mean man with a violent temper."

"I am a trained soldier Stella."

"Mac..."

"Stella, it's okay. I'm sure as I said before he was surprised and of course pissed but I doubt I'll see him again," Mac utters fatefully. "If anything I'm now worried about you."

"Mac I can take care of..."

"Yourself?" His brows rise. "So can I."

Stella's lips finally offer a slight smirk and she nods her head in agreement. "We are both the same."

"And that's a good thing right?"

"Very good," she whispers as she leans in and kisses him once more. "Mac..."

"Stella, please. Let's not have him ruin our night. I'm sure he's at the bar or whatever and tomorrow he'll wake up with hangover cursing my name and move on."

"But..."

"For me?"

"Okay."

"So will you eat your dinner now? Or are you too upset?"

"Might just rest for a bit and...yeah I'm done."

"Okay then come here," Mac entreats as he eases himself back onto her couch and makes room for her. Stella snuggles into Mac's embrace as he flips on the sound once more and both settle in to watch the game.

Mac's fingers gently caress Stella's cheek, her body offering a sigh of content; the warmth from his frame, settling her nerves as each second passes.

_Frankie!_ Her mind now wonders in anger. And as much as she told Mac she could take care of herself; she was always worried about Frankie and what he was capable of. But now to hear that he showed up at the base and now knows that is where Mac works, she worries that Mac is just downplaying something else that could be brewing.

She feels Mac's body slightly tense and wonders if there was anything else he missed. _Did he really just leave as Mac said? Without any kind of words? Not even a shoulder bump? A curse? A threat?_ Her mind dances around with a lot of unanswered questions; but also knows that Mac is going to play the macho soldier card as long as he can. _Damn his stubbornness! Can't he see that I love him_?

"Stella?" Mac's soft voice breaks her thoughts, forcing her head to twist upward and her eyes to lock with his. "Are we still on for Saturday?"

"The fundraiser? Yes and then the potluck on Sunday, remember?"

"Oh right...what do I have to bring again?"

"We'll go shopping on Friday night."

"Why not Sunday afternoon?" He asks with an innocent smile.

"Mac, don't look at me like that," Stella warns with a warm smile, as her body inches up a little higher on his.

"What look? Why not?"

"Because you look innocent and I want to attack you."

"Can you please take a picture of that look so that I can practice it?" He counters and she pokes is vulnerable side; forcing a small bout of laughter from his lips.

"S-stop..." Mac lightly gasps as her fingers gently dig into his sides once more.

"A picture huh," Stella whispers as she finally reaches his lips, pushing some damp hair off his forehead and planting a warm kiss on his smooth skin.

"Or you could just attack me whenever you wanted," he playfully offers.

"Mmm like the sound of that," she mumbles as her arms wrap around his neck, her lips devouring his once again.

Mac's arms wrap around her back, holding her captive against his solid frame. The longer her body presses into his; the faster his desire for her starts to deepen, his body hardening in certain places.

"I need you," Mac whispers as his fingers tease some naked skin on her back, edging her top up and resting on perfect olive flesh.

"I need you too," she confirms in return, looking down at him with a loving smile. Her fingers brush his cheek before she plants a warm kiss on his flushed lips. "Trust me...I am the lucky one."

"Can I get lucky now?" He counters and she just laughs.

"Naughty boy," she pokes his side once more.

But as Mac's fingers start to gently ease her top up further, his mind pushes Frankie's threat to the back; allowing him to be fully in the moment as they start to consummate another beautiful union. However the threat never fully leaves; a small voice still inside, hoping to remind Mac that his passive thinking this time around would be very wrong in the future.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks again for reading guys and with only 2 stories now I should hopefully be getting back to regular updates for this story.

**PS:** Remember to go to my profile and vote in my new SMACKED poll. thanks!


	21. A Funeral, An Outing & A Friendly Wager?

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 21 - A Funeral, An Outing & A Friendly Wager?**

* * *

"Well I'm glad the past few days have been better for you," Vince mentions to Stella as he hands her a file. "Are you going to Katie's funeral tonight?"

"I wasn't sure I could handle it at first but I think I will."

"Did you want a ride?"

"Actually Mac is coming and we're going to go together. And you?"

"Jacki is going to meet me there. You two want to get something light to eat afterwards?"

Stella looks up at Vince in wonder. _Can I speak for Mac? He might not want to. Will he be nervous around other people he doesn't know? Especially as a couple?_

"Let me call Mac and get back to you?"

"Sure."

Stella watches Vince take his leave and then with nimble fingers dials Mac's number. Ever since he had told her about Frankie, she had worried whenever he was delayed in answering or calling back. But he had assured her that nothing more had happened and it was probably nothing.

_"Afternoon beautiful," his warm greeting puts an instant smile on her face._

"Afternoon handsome," she replies, getting a soft chuckle in return. "I know you are probably busy but..."

_"Never to busy for you. What's up?"_

"Did you still want to come to the funeral tonight?"

_"I don't mind. I'm going to change into something more appropriate here..."_

"You don't have to, but I understand. The reason I am calling, is that Vince, my co-worker and his girlfriend Jacki are going to get something to eat afterward and asked us if we wanted to go. I wasn't going to assume you wanted to go but..."

_"Do you?"_

"Would be kinda nice. They are a great couple."

_"You know you never have to ask right?"_

"Mac, I'm not going to just assume and take liberties with our social calendar."

_"Mine is non existent without you remember?" His soft words instantly force her smile to grow. "I'll see you soon."_

"Okay bye," Stella hangs up and then goes in search of Vince. "It's a go."

"Excellent! Our first double date!"

"Just don't make a big deal about that in front of Mac. He won't admit it but I know he'll be nervous."

"He'll be nervous?" Vince queries. "Will he be carrying a gun?"

"M-16."

"Funny," Vince deadpans as Stella takes her leave. She heads back to her desk to finish a few things up, knowing in two hours that Mac will be there to pick her up and then Katie's modest funeral would be the next stop. She leans back in her chair, remembering her discussion with Mac yesterday.

_'Anything?'_

_'You know I would tell you right? Trust me, Frankie is history.'_

_'Mac, he could just be lying low. I know him.'_

_'He's a coward. But I gave you my word, if I hear anything or he shows up again I will tell you.'_

_'Did Rick find out the identities of those two guys?'_

_'Just a bunch of physical instructors. And no neither of them have so much as batted an eyelash in my direction...please don't worry.'_

"I do worry Mac, I love you," she whispers as she goes back about her work and then getting ready for when Mac arrives.

XXXXXXXX

"So it's been pretty quiet so far," Rick Sinclair mentions to Mac as they head for the instructor's lounge; Mac needing to change before he picks up Stella.

"This guys an ass and is full of hot air."

"Stella worried?"

"Yes. And in truth I don't blame her. But it's her I'm worried about. Well I'm off to a funeral."

"Yeah man, have fun. See you tomorrow."

Mac watches Sinclair take his leave and then heads toward his locker to get dressed. He sees a white envelope sticking out of the slots and his heart and mind start to race. But when he opens it and sees that it's just another reminder for a staff meeting, his mind starts to settle. _Damn you Frankie,_ his brain offers in anger as he starts to get dressed out of his uniform; leaving it in his locker for the next day and changing into a pair of black dress pants, dress shirt and sports jacket.

A few minutes later he heads for his Jeep, his eyes always nervously darting around the parking lot as the late fall sun had already started to set. But as with the two nights before, nothing happened and he pulls away, his heart rate finally starting to ease.

However, as he nears Stella's building he now wonders about their outing after the funeral. _A double date? Is that what this is? Or just dinner? _He brings the Jeep to a stop and before he has a chance to get out, Stella heads outside and hurries toward him, wearing a modest black dress but still setting his heart aflutter.

"You look beautiful," Mac whispers warmly as he kisses her on the cheek. "You going to be okay?"

"I wasn't sure I was going to be able to handle this but when her aunt came forward on Tuesday morning and said she wanted to do something very small and private in Katie's memory I took it better than expected. I wish we had more funding for that. Just because they were orphans or troubled children didn't mean they weren't loved by someone."

Mac's heart breaks as Stella's eyes gently glisten, prompting him to take her into his arms and hold her close, gently stroking her back until her trembling subsided. Finally, a few minutes later, they pull away and head for the small funeral home just down the street.

Once inside, Mac holds Stella's hand and allows her to guide them to a set of chairs beside Vince and Jacki. After a few brief introductions, Mac watches as Stella then gets up and heads toward Katie's aunt, a woman trying to keep her composure; her face however, showing her pain and sorrow. His eyes follow her as Stella heads up to the small podium, offering a mild greeting to the small group gathered before her.

He watches with pride and admiration; her strength once again impressing him, words unable to express how he feels for her. In public, she's strong, self assured, showing the world around her that Stella Bonasera is impervious to pain and suffering; that the world doesn't have a missile big enough to put a permanent dent in her impenetrable shield. So he knows when it's in private; when they are together, that he is honored most; when she trusts him enough to be herself. Stella says her few words and then turns the podium back to Katie's aunt; allowing Stella to once again take her place at Mac's side.

At first when her fingers started to intertwine with his they were cold and he knew her nerves were on edge; but he longer he held on, his warmth added to hers and in a matter of minutes everything was back to normal.

"Thank you so much for this Stella," Katie's aunt greets her afterward. "I am sorry that I wasn't able to do more for..." her voice trails off as she quickly turns away to brush away a tear, forcing Stella to offer her one more supportive hug.

"She's sleeping now," Stella whispers; Mac's ears picking up the few words, his lips curling slightly upward.

"She'd be happy you were here for her."

"I know and for that, part of me is grateful. Please know you did everything you could and the monster responsible for this is behind bars."

"Thank you again," she thanks Stella and then goes on to talk to a few more.

"So you guys still want some dinner?" Vince asks with some hesitation, looking at Mac and Stella in wonder.

"Sure that would be fine," Mac quickly agrees, giving Stella's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Great. How about Sophie's? It's just around the corner and makes some great things."

After a quick agreement, the couples disperse; heading for their separate vehicles.

"You did really well back there, if I can say that and not sound..." Mac starts only to have Stella quickly lean over and kiss his cheek, stopping his sentence and forcing him to look at her for an explanation.

"Your strength Mac and having you at my side today ensured that I was able to do this today so thank you. And thank you for agreeing to this with Vince."

"Well as I said before, my calendar is pretty much empty without your input."

"You know I am still waiting for you to fire up that Bar-b-Que."

"Ah right...have to get some fire insurance first," Mac teases and the tension in the Jeep cabin finally starts to subside. "But since this weekend is booked how about next weekend?"

"Okay. And since I know tonight is going to be a smashing success..."

"Um what do you mean?"

"You know a couples dinner."

"Double date?" Mac arches his brows.

"Yes a double date. Jessica was wondering when the four of us could do something similar?"

"You want me to bar-b-que for them?"

"No?"

"Well if something goes wrong, can I blame you?" Mac smirks.

"Will you dress up as a fireman for me?" Stella counters and Mac's face warms.

"Ah no," Mac replies and Stella's lips form a pout, forcing Mac to chuckle in return as he brings the Jeep to a stop. "But if I survive tonight, ask me again okay?"

"Deal!" Stella exclaims in haste as they both get out, walking hand and hand into the restaurant. Mac feels his nervous anxiety starting to grow; not sure how to really act around another couple. But as they all sit down and light banter about sports and the weather starts to abound he knows that tonight is going to end just fine.

* * *

"Ma don't look at me like that. I wasn't even going to tell you," Danny grumbles as he hold's Lucy in his arms at the end of the day on Wednesday.

"And if I had brought Lucy by the shop that night or Lindsay had walked into...well something and gotten hurt, then what?"

Danny looks at his mother in surprise. Lucy he could figure her being concerned over, but Lindsay? "She um...she did."

"What? Is she okay?" Edith Messer asks her son. But as she looks at the expression on his face, she's quick to call him on it. "What?"

"Just never heard you express concern over any other girl I dated in the past."

"Blame your daughter. She seems taken with Lindsay," Edith starts only to be interrupted by Lucy's exuberant tone.

"INDSY!" Lucy shouts as she claps her hands.

"See? I can't even mention the dear girls name and Lucy goes into hysterics. Whatever charm this girl seems to have, has also captivated your daughter."

"She's pretty special."

"And that's why I don't want to see her hurt, by Louie's actions, or yours."

"Mine?" Danny asks in wonder. "What would I do? I would never hurt Lindsay on purpose ma."

"Just remember that before you do anything that might counter that. Your brother is at home resting. Can you assure me that we'll never see another black car show up here again?"

"He's the one with the gambling problem. Why did you take him in?"

"He's still my son and I still love him. I'd do the same for you now..." Edith's voice is once again interrupted by a knock at the door. She turns around, pulling it open and looking at Lindsay with a faint smile.

"Hi Mrs. Messer...I was...did I come at a bad time?" Lindsay's voice asks in concern.

"Family matters but we are done now. I was just leaving," Edith states as she turns back to Danny.

"Are you sure? Because I can come back later."

"Nonsense," Edith replies as she kisses a now struggling Lucy; her body wanting to squirm out of her father's grasp and run to Lindsay. Danny finally tires of the struggle, allowing Lucy to slide down and run into Lindsay's open arms.

"Remember what I said son," Edith lightly warns as she whispers in Danny's ear before giving him a hug and then taking her leave, gently squeezing Lindsay's arm as she heads out the door. "See you later Lindsay."

"Bye Mrs. Messer. Danny I could have come back," Lindsay insists.

"Says...indsy says..." Lucy lightly pouts as her grasp around Lindsay's leg tightens.

"Help," Lindsay states weakly as she nearly topples to the floor. Danny gently pries Lucy away and allows Lindsay to enter.

"So not that I am complaining but to what do I owe the honor?"

"Well since my plans to surprise you on Monday kinda fell through, I was hoping to do that right now. Since it's not raining how about a walk to Guys?"

"Lucy you want to go to Guys?" Danny asks and Lucy scrunches up her face in wonder. "Bugs and cheese?"

"Buz and sheese!" Lucy shouts as she turns and runs toward her jacket.

"That's a yes," Danny huffs as he offers Lindsay a smile, taking the opportunity from Lucy's pestering to pull Lindsay into his arms and then kiss her on the lips. He quickly gets his jacket, helps Lucy with hers and then it's back outside into the cool night air; Lucy holding onto one hand and Lindsay the other.

"Is Louie out of the hospital now?"

"Yeah he's at home until he's better," Danny replies with a slight wince. "After all he put us through, I think he should just be at his apartment but..."

"But a mother is always a mother."

"Your brother ever do anything that stupid?"

"If I tell you, will it ever get back to him?"

"No."

"How about drove a bit tipsy one night, crashed through a neighbor's barn and ended up in a small creek; in our dad's brand new 4x4. Concussion, black eye, broke his arm and a few other things."

"Ouch," Danny frowns.

"Yeah but mom took him in and helped nurse him back to health. I guess a mother will never stop worrying."

"Well I'm just glad it's over."

"Are you sure?"

"Dino has kept true to his word and I haven't even heard the guys whispering his name, outside of the general gossip that is still floating around. I didn't want to bring Louie's gambling problem to light, but maybe it's better for everyone if he knows he can't hide it anymore."

"And when you open up your shop, will he lose workers?"

"Only one...well maybe two. But the shop has a good rep and if he can keep himself out of trouble, he should be okay."

"Think he will?"

"Hope so," Danny huffs as they reach Guy's diner.

"Hey Danny!" Gino, Guy's nephew greets them as they enter. "And Danny's...girlfriend?" He finishes sheepishly, forcing Lindsay to laugh. "I'm sorry I forgot your name."

"INDSY!" Lucy shouts before Lindsay can offer her name.

"Ok-ay," Gino frowns as Lucy's face finally displays a triumphant smile. "Right this way."

As they follow Gino toward a booth, Lindsay finally feels her anxiety starting to ease, that is until she spies Rikki and Rueben just finishing up their supper. Rikki looks up and offers Lindsay a slight scowl, but Lindsay simply smiles in return and prays that Rikki won't upset their dinner.

They all take their seats, Lucy settling into a booster seat and taking with eagerness her crayons and coloring sheet and starting right away to attack the piece of paper with zeal.

Lindsay spies Rikki out of the corner of her eye, getting up and her heart starts to race. But as she quickly glances and see Rikki heading for the front door, she finds her whole body heaving a sigh of relief and knows that dinner won't be strained.

"So what do you want to do this weekend?" Danny suddenly questions. "I know we have the potluck on Sunday but on Saturday is open."

"And are you bringing Lucy to the potluck?"

"Alice will kill me if I don't," Danny offers with a slight smirk.

"Well then it really doesn't matter what we do on Saturday."

"You know there is a club not too far from the apartment. They have live bands on the weekends and usually play a mix of easy listening and rock."

"A biker club?"

"Regular club. Is that okay?"

"Sounds great," Lindsay agrees in haste as Lucy starts to tug on her sleeve.

"...indsy colors with me's," Lucy begs with a wide smile.

"I would love to sweetie," Lindsay states as she takes the crayon and starts to color, looking up at Danny who's watching her intently. "What?"

"Nothin'. Well okay not nothin'...I'm really glad you still aren't um pis...I mean angry about Monday."

"Well I am sorry jumping to that conclusion."

"Did you tell Clint?"

"Why?"

"Afraid that when he comes next, he'll kick my as...butt," Danny frowns; always mindful of even using mild curses around Lucy, who's very quick to pick up on everything.

"No don't worry, I don't tell him _everything_," Lindsay assures as Gino finally returns with their drinks.

"Okay guys, what'll it be?"

"Lucy what do you want to eat?" Danny asks her first.

"Buz and sheese!" Lucy shouts for joy.

"Okay you got it!" Gino smiles as he tweaks the end of her nose, making her lightly squeal. After taking the two adult orders he quickly takes his leave and the three are alone once more.

"So what do I have to bring to this potluck?"

"Enough for a large crowd to at least get to try once."

"Yeah that's helpful," Danny counters in sarcasm, making Lindsay chuckle. "What are you bringing?"

"Well I thought I knew, but am kinda waffling now. How about a large tray of your amazing meatballs?"

"How about something I don't have to spend all day making?" Danny retorts.

"That would work also. You know a staple like flavored rice would be great."

"Okay how about a large bucket of KFC?" Danny groans and Lindsay laughs.

"I think part of our Saturday will be spent shopping."

"Friday night," Danny insists. "I'll drop off the squirt and we'll start early."

"Start what?" Lindsay teases.

"Ah..." Danny's voice trails off as Lucy looks up at him wonder. "So Lucy..." he starts and for the next few hours the conversation was light and focused around what else they might expect food wise at the potluck; the trials with Louie finally a forgotten topic.

* * *

By the time class ended on Wednesday, Jessica was more than ready to take her leave; heading for the teachers lounge, wondering if James would make another awkward attempt. But since his asking her about the dance on Monday and her making it obvious about her date, he's kept is distance and she now figures he's taken the hint; her investigation into his murky past put on hold.

She heads for her locker, her lips curling upward as she remembers how Monday's game concluded.

_'What did you offer the hockey gods?' She had groaned as New York went up another goal._

_'My soul,' Flack had joked. 'Jess you don't have...' he had started as she reached for her wallet._

_'I might sound like a sore loser...' she smirked as she handed him the money. 'But I'll get you next time.'_

_'Dinner in the...apartment, right?' Flack asked carefully._

_'Not this time?'_

_'I wasn't serious about that.'_

_'Liar,' she laughed as she kissed him on the mouth._

She remembered floating home that night and then was on the phone with Stella, telling her about Don's confession of love and show she told it right back to him in truth.

_'Jess I'm so happy for you. Don's a great guy,' Stella had told her with a happy tone._

_'Trust me Stella, Mac will tell you soon, I know he loves you.'_

_'I love him Jess, more than anything.'_

But with the day winding down and the dance looming, Don's confession and James finally at bay, she feels her world starting to finally be at peace; everything in place.

"You still on cloud nine?" Tori breaks her thoughts as she taps her on the shoulder.

"Still? I don't think I left since Don offered his confession," Jessica turns around with a beaming smile. "And how are things with you and Tony?"

"Actually pretty good, he said yes to the dance and we had coffee last night," Tori relates with a smile. "Has um...you know who been bugging you?"

"I think I made it pretty clear on Monday that Don and I were serious and I think he's taken the hint; I only got a nod in the hallway yesterday so all is good."

"And where are you rushing off to now?"

"To make Don dinner?"

"Another _friendly _wager?" Tori teases.

"Oh you better not say anything!" Jessica counters as she closes her locker and turns to leave. "See you tomorrow."

Jessica quickly takes her leave, heading for the door and then the subway entrance, wanting to get home and start into her part of the bet that she knows Don will be more than pleased with.

_'Dinner in just a hockey jersey,'_ he had suggested and then quickly recanted, not bringing it up again. She gets on the subway and then calls Don.

_"Hey, everything okay?" Flack asks in haste._

"Everything is just fine. How are Danny and his brother?"

_"Louie is out of the hospital now and resting at home and thankfully there has been no further trouble. I know Danny wants out of there before something happens again."_

"Think Louie will keep himself clean now?"

_"With his track record?" Flack snorts. "Unlikely. So what's going on?"_

"When you are finished come by for dinner."

_"Jessica I was just..."_

"I don't mind. Please?"

_"You were expecting a no?" He chuckles. "See you in a couple hours?"_

"Sounds great," Jessica hangs up, her mind already formulating her next plan of attack.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Romeo!" Sully calls to Flack, forcing his head to swivel in the direction of his partner's voice. "Done?"

"Yeah and Davidson fessed," he states tossing a small log book toward Sully.

"Figured he would," Sully grumbles as he reaches Flack, standing a few feet apart. "And your friends _friends_?" He inquires, referring to the mob showdown they had on Monday.

"Non existent and yes Danny and I are working very hard to keep it that way."

"Here is some added incentive," Sully frowns as he shoves a few crime scene photos into his waiting hands.

"What the hell?"

"Maurice Baker."

"Shop...owner," Flack states as his face winces; his eyes resting on the grisly images. "Damn it. We know it's the Bertuzzi clan?"

"Want to ask them?"

"Actually I'd love to go one on one with Dino Moretti but only with a solid arrest warrant and a SWAT team behind me."

"Might as well be a friggin' brigade for all the good it'll do ya," Sully huffs as he snatches the photo's back. "Just remind your friend that these guys have memories like elephants."

"Meaning?"

"They never forget a face or a wrong."

"Great," Flack grimaces as he just shakes his head.

"Finish up the paperwork, tomorrow we have a new _friend _to chase down."

"Can't wait," Flack retorts in sarcasm as he heads for his desk; slumping down, the images still dancing around in his brain. "Danny you better watch your ass," he mutters as he flips open the file and starts to write; wanting to finish up so that he can get out and head for Jessica's; knowing that once he's there, the day will be instantly better.

About an hour later, Flack finally finishes what needs to get done and takes his leave, heading for his cruiser parked just outside. He glances toward the school, always wondering if James is watching. But as he remembers Jessica telling him this morning that James hasn't even talked to her in the past two days, he figures that maybe James has finally taken the hint and moved on.

"Hopefully he won't be at the dance on Saturday," Flack mutters under his breath as he starts toward the apartment. Just before he reaches their apartment complex, he stops to pick up some flowers; bumping into Sid as he heads for the elevator.

"Hello Don."

"Sid," Flack greets with a smile.

"Flowers for the lovely Ms. Angell?"

"None other. Hey you still need my help bar-b-queing on Sunday?"

"Would you mind?"

"Not at all. Everything else okay?"

"Hit a bit of a snag with some of the security equipment but I think we'll be fine. Thanks and enjoy...well whatever you're doing tonight."

"Just dinner."

"Oh that's what they all say," Sid teases as he takes his leave; Flack just shaking his head as Sid disappears around the corner.

Flack heads to his apartment first, wanting to change into something a bit more casual before he heads to Jessica's. About ten minutes later he lightly knocks on the door, his heart starting to beat faster.

_"Come in!"_ He hears her call.

"Jess?" Flack calls out with some hesitation, his nose picking up the delicious smell of a home cooked meal. "Whatever you are mak.." he rounds the corner to the kitchen and stops short. "Oh...my...g..." his voice trails off as he gazes at her, his grin widening instantly.

"Welcome home Don," Jessica purrs playfully as she stands before him, wearing only her autographed Montreal Canadiens hockey jersey and nothing else.

"I um...I wow..." he stammers, his body reacting quickly to her near state of undress, his eye devouring her legs, moving up further. "You um...did that on purpose right?"

"I did," she whispers as she walks up to him with a warm smile. "These are beautiful. Thank you."

"I would like some more...what?" He frowns, shaking his head as she kisses his check. "Okay so when my brain finally starts to work, I will ask how your day was."

"Almost perfect," she replies as she takes the flowers and heads back toward the kitchen, leaving Flack fixed in place. His eyes watch her every action, his mind racing with delight as she slowly walks back; the flowers in water.

"_Almost?" _He asks in wonder as his eyes devour her legs and then move back up to her smiling face. "And what would make it perfect?"

"You," she replies. "A little pre-dinner snack?"

"Like the sound of that," Flack mumbles as he gently scoops her up in his arms, his lips immediately locking with hers as he carries her toward the bedroom, tossing her onto the quilt and allowing her infectious laughter to carry them into a whole new union; dinner being put on hold for now.

* * *

**A/N**: So a saturday outing and then the potluck so stay tuned, I'm not rushing this story unless you guys want me to. Please leave a review before you.

**PS:** Fall from Grace updates next.


	22. Fund Raisers, School Dances & A Surprise

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 22 - Fund Raisers, School Dances & A Surprise**

_~Dedicated to Talkstoangels~ Thanks for the idea!_

* * *

_"And how did it go?" Mac's mother asks as he pours himself a cup of coffee Saturday morning._

"Not bad. Was kinda nervous at first, but then Vince turned out to be a real nice guy and I'm glad that Stella can trust someone like that. And no I wasn't jealous of him; his girlfriend was there also."

_"And you are helping with the fundraiser today?"_

"Kinda nervous about that, but Stella said I don't have to speak...what's so funny?"

_"Anyone ever tell you that you worry too much?"_

"You and Stella."

_"Needlessly right?"_

"Right. Well that ass Frankie hasn't shown up again and those two clowns stay clear of me and Rick so I guess he learnt his lesson and that is that. And yes Stella hasn't heard from him either so I'm going to assume he's gotten the message for good."

_"Just be careful McCanna."_

"Mom I can take care of myself," Mac huffs as he looks at the time.

_"And you have the potluck tomorrow right?"_

"Stella and I went shopping last night, but I still think I'm going to be the odd man out."

_"McCanna..."_

"Okay I gotta run. Sorry for waking you up but thanks for the help."

_"Anytime my son and take care, say hi to Stella, and always remember that I love you."_

"I love you too."

Mac hangs up with his mother and then heads for the shower. What he told his mother was true, Frankie had left them alone; and the two guys only offered him a passing glance now and again but that was it, nothing further. However, he did fail to mention to both his mother and Stella that he had gotten a few calls from someone who would call his classroom and then hang up; each time from an unlisted number. Neither of them knowing about the note that Frankie had threatened him with the day he visited.

"He's just a jealous ass," Mac growls as he finishes his shower and then hurries to get dressed; wanting to ensure that Stella gets to St. Basil's in time to help set up as she promised. About half hour later, he knocks on her door and offers her a smile and a tender kiss. "Mmmm you smell good, are you sure you have to help out?" He playfully teases.

"Mac..."

"Stella, I'm joking. But I just had to say something. My mom said to say hello to you."

"When will I get to meet her?"

"Well she's not sure she can come before winter break, but she'll try. I told her she'd be bored because I'd be working, but she doesn't seem to care."

"She misses you," Stella mentions as her arm snakes around his waist, giving him a tug closer. "Can't blame her."

Mac looks at her sideways and smiles. "I can't wait for her to meet you. She's going to love you as much as me," he states, planting a warm kiss on her surprised lips. "Ready to go?"

"Uh yes..." Stella stammers. _Did he just hint that he loves me? Really? _But when Mac doesn't bring it up again, she knows to not press; a confession of love isn't something that you can force someone to offer, especially a man, it has to be done willingly and from the heart. But the fact that he's even hinted, means their relationship is exactly where she hopes is and is right on track with her way of thinking; knowing inside that she loves him more.

As they near St. Basil's, Mac's nervous anxiety quickly start to grow, his fingers clutching the steering wheel with added force.

"You don't have to be nervous," Stella smiles as her fingers rest atop his, his anxiety instantly subsiding. "And you know Vince and you met Pauline at the funeral service."

"Actually I guess it's seeing where you um,,,well grew up...I mean without a family and such that..." his voice trails off, ending with nervous chuckle. "Are you going to be okay today?" He finally manages with a serious expression.

Stella gently grabs hold of his chin and forces his face back to hers, planting a warm kiss on his lips. "Have I ever told you what an amazing man you really are Mac Taylor?" She whispers, forcing his lips to instantly curl upward. "I will be fine today because of one solid reason."

"And that is?"

"I'll have you at my side."

"For as long as you need," Mac assures as he kisses her in return and then both of them get out of the Jeep and head for the entrance area.

"Stella!" Mac years a loud happy voice as he watches an older Lady rush up to them, gathering Stella in her arms and holding her close. And the morning finally gets under way; Mac being whisked along with Stella toward a booth, Stella finally being pulled away to tend to something, leaving Mac to fend for himself.

He watches Stella until he finally is given a task to do and then goes about completing it until Stella is once again at his side; the fundraiser gates about to be open.

"How are you holding up so far?" Stella asks as she returns to Mac's side with two cups of coffee.

"Well I don't have to do much right?" Mac asks with a nervous smile.

"Just help me with the donations forms."

"That I can do. So all these kids here are um..." Mac starts.

"Orphans," Stella finishes. "Just like I was."

"Stella?"

"Mac, I'm okay. This place always brings back painful memories but then I'm sure when you go to visit your fathers gravesite you feel the same right?"

"I do," he squeezes her hand, taking delight as a small smile tugs at the corners of her perfect mouth.

"Here comes our first customer."

Mac leaves Stella to handle the customer service bit; not minding that his task is to help with the funds themselves. But about an hour later, Mac wanders back to the booth and watches a young man with sandy hair inspecting his military jacket.

"See something you like?" Mac asks in a firm tone.

The young man turns around with a startled glance, instantly dropping the jacket and turning to leave.

"Wait a minute," Mac's arm shoots out and stops him from leaving. "Come back here."

"Hey man I didn't take anything. I was just looking."

"At?" Mac asks as he starts to check the pockets. "Something to fence?"

"Gee thanks for the benefit of the doubt."

"Force of habit."

"Is this your jacket?"

"It is."

"Well its cool and...well I thought the military was here today or...yeah you know what, never mind."

"What's your name kid?"

"Reed Garret."

"Where are you from Reed Garret?" Mac wonders.

"Here. I live here. You in the military?"

"I used to be in the Marines, but now I teach over at Fort Hamilton."

"But that's an army base."

"Bright kid."

"Yeah whatever."

"Look I wasn't meaning that in offense," Mac offers in haste. "I um...well I haven't talked to many ki...young people in this kind of setting so am a bit out of sorts here. Sorry."

Mac studies Reed's face, obviously the young man wasn't expecting such a positive reply and it seems to set him at ease.

"It's okay. So what do you teach?"

"Weapons."

"Really? Wow that's cool," Reed states with a broad smile. "What kinds?"

Mac starts into his discussion about what he does, finding himself more and more at ease, talking to the young man before him.

"I think he likes you," Stella whispers in his ear as she watches Reed finally walk away.

"I think he was just scared," Mac smirks. "But he seems nice. Was interested in the education that the military can offer."

"What's his story?" Stella wonders, prompting Mac to look at her in surprise. "Okay so I don't know _everyone _that lives here."

"Apparently his mother, Claire, was killed by a jealous boyfriend, Reed's father; who he's never met but assumes is in jail or dead and this was the only place that had a spare room available. He writes for his school newspaper and is graduating this year and I guess looking at all options; the military being one of them."

"Well I think he now has a great role model."

"Trust me Stella, I won't see him again. He's not the military type," Mac lightly shrugs.

"And are you so certain of _everyone?_" She arches a curious brow.

"Okay no. How are things going?" He asks.

"Pretty good so far."

"Are you hungry? I think I saw a hot dog stand back there."

"Has anyone ever told you that you really know how to show a girl a good time?" Stella smiles as she pulls him close, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you for helping today," she whispers as she finally let's go.

"Today isn't over yet," Mac playfully smiles. "Be right back."

* * *

"So are you going to behave today Professor?" Flack teases as he lingers with Jessica in his grasp.

"Are you?" She counters.

"Depends."

"On?"

"On whether or not you'll greet me again like you did on Wednesday night? I mean Thursday and Friday were pretty miserable they were denied that."

"There were no games on either of those days."

"Basketball was on."

"Yeah sorry not my thing."

"Damn basketball!" Flack groans as he plants one more kiss on her tempting lips. "But thank you for coming shopping with me last night. Still worried about Sunday."

"And you are going to be the Master Chef?"

"I think I'll con Sheldon into doing that," Flack chuckles. "He's got more insurance."

They linger together in each others embrace, before Flack has to take his leave, needing to finish up some paperwork and letting Jessica head in early to help with the setup.

"And what time should I expect you?"

"I won't be late, I promise," Flack tells her seriously. "But you have any problems with..." he starts only to have her gently push her finger against his lips.

"Since Monday he's been totally professional," Jessica assures him. "When he sees you with me tonight, it'll be the end for sure."

"Better be," Flack frowns before he gives her one more kiss and then takes his leave.

Jessica heads back into her apartment to get ready, her mind now buzzing about having her boyfriend show up to a school function after going solo for the past few years. But she tells herself that tonight will be a big success, James will get the final hint and the rest of the school year will progress without incident.

After having a brief lunch, Jessica heads for the subway, dressed in jeans but packing along something more formal the dance that will follow a few hours later. Surprising Don with only a jersey on Wednesday night went better than expected; prompting her to want to surprise him again, perhaps with something different. He was very quick to assure her that she never had to do anything that she _felt _she had to; only if she wanted to, never wanting to be the kinda guy that only expected sex if she was dressed provocatively. She had assured him that she agreed and because of his loving attention and kind attitude she didn't mind being playful and sexy for him from time to time.

_'Time to time?' He had teased. _

Jessica finally reaches the school, a buzz of activity well underway with teachers and some student volunteers, milling around the gymnasium; the site of the dance in a few hours.

"Miss Jessica."

"Hi Tiffany. Okay so what can I do to help?"

"How about..." Tiffany, one of her top students starts to rattle off a bunch of things that need to get done and Jessica takes one and gets started. Half way, however, she glances up and notices James watching her intently and starts to get that uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach; the one that had been silenced for the better part of the week when he had paid her no heed.

"Here let me help with that," James offers casually.

"Uh sure," Jessica hands him one of the banners, watching as he heads to where the object needs to be placed. She spies Tori and quickly makes her way over toward her friend; not wanting to be caught in a position alone with James Caulfield. _Don is not going to do well tonight, I just know it._

By the time the whole gym was decorated, the refreshments set up, the DJ arranged and the plain clothes security in place, it was time to get ready.

"I'm almost too nervous about Tony coming tonight," Tori sighs as she and Jessica finish getting ready in the staff bathroom.

"Trust me I feel the same way. Don is the first guy in...well years I'll have with me tonight," she sighs as she fixes her dress.

"You look great by the way."

"Thank you, so do you. Very trendy."

"Well I'm glad that Tony isn't scared away by color," Tori laughs. "Afterall I am an art teacher."

Jessica smiles at her friend but does wonder how Don will fare when he sees James around. _Surely James will get the picture and by Monday everything will be normal right? _Jessica finishes getting changed and then heads back outside where the DJ was just setting up.

"You look beautiful Jessica," James offers in a low tone as he slowly approaches from behind. "You are wearing my favorite color."

"Oh thank you. So think our young people will behave tonight?"

"And if they don't?" He counters with a slight smirk; Jessica just offering him a nervous frown.

"Well I guess then Don will be busy here also, you know _arresting _those that get out of line."

"So he's_ just_ a first grade Detective right?" James inquires, forcing Jessica to look at him in shock.

It really wasn't anything secret about Flack's police standing, but why bring it up? _That's odd, _she reasons. "Yeah but not for long. He's working his way up pretty fast," she praises, hoping he'll get bored and leave.

But he doesn't.

"So have you decided on your class trip yet?"

"We are having a few issues with the rest of the funding," Jessica answers in truth; praying that Don arrives sooner rather than later.

"You know I could dip into some of my field trip fund," James offers. "I mean not too many math outings this year and..."

"Well it's up before the board right now," she starts into a quick lie; not wanting to be in debt to him in any way. "But thanks for the kind offer. I'm sure once the board sees how hard the students have worked they'll grant the rest of what we need."

"Good to hear," James replies with a disappointed tone.

Jessica quickly looks over at the wall clock, before giving him an excuse to talk to a student and then hurrying toward the exit to go and find Don, praying he's already on his way. She spies Tori at the entrance greeting her date Tony and heads toward them.

"Jessica I want you to meet Tony."

"Nice to meet you Tony. I can see that Tori's having an influence on you already," she nods toward his funky colored tie.

"A good influence though," he smiles at Tori, who offers a school girl grin in return.

"Well I'll see you two inside, Don should be here any minute now," Jessica tells them; mostly for her own benefit. She watches her friend and her date head for the main auditorium and then turns to see James hovering in the shadows. _Damn it Don where are you? _

But just as she hears shuffling toward her, her lips offer an audible 'Don's here,' and the shuffling quickly retreats. She turns to see that James has finally taken her leave and when she turns back Flack pulls open the door and greets her with a warm smile.

"Hey beautiful," he greets her as he wraps his arms around her waiting frame, pulling her close into his strong arms. "Sorry I was a bit late."

"Trust me your timing is perfect," Jessica remarks.

"Really why?"

"Just is."

"Jessica?"

"Don, your timing was perfect, nothing more," she tries to assure him; hoping he won't be able to read into her less than truthful performance. "Come on, you might need to arrest some rowdies tonight."

"Uh thought this was a dry thing?" Flack counters and Jessica just shakes her head.

"Did that ever stop you as a kid?"

"What? I never snuck anything..."

"Never?" She arches a suspicious brow.

"Trust me my old man would have tanned my hide and used it as a tarp for the car if I did something like that," Flack lightly frowns as Jessica's fingers quickly interlock with his as they reach the main entrance to the auditorium.

"I want you to meet Tori's new boyfriend Tony."

"Tori and Tony?" Flack states in amusement. "And how about my _special friend_?" Flack wonders as his eyes quickly scan the room for his main nemesis; finally finding him in the corner talking to another teacher. Flack notices James briefly stop his conversation, offer him a narrowed gaze and then look back. _Bring it on loser, _Flack's mind goads.

"Don?"

"Yeah let's go meet the two T's."

Jessica notices James watching them intently but hopes that when she sees her paying Don all the heed tonight and that they are a couple, by the time Monday comes, she'll not hear another inappropriate comment from him. _Do I tell Don, James said I looked beautiful? Ah he'll probably start a fight; he'll be upset for sure. _So she decides that unless James does do something to garner her anger, she'll let it go and chalk it up to a creepy compliment. They casually chat with Tori and Tony for about half hour, Jessica and Tori always checking on the students a few times to ensure that everything is okay before joining the two guys in the discussion.

"That Tony is an okay guy," Flack notes as he and Jessica stand near the back entrance as per her duties for the night.

"I'm glad that Tori asked him. Okay I see Tiffany motioning to me, be right back."

"Sure," Flack replies as he watches her leave; his eyes narrowing as he notices James attention instantly shift in her direction. But until James actually makes some kind of attempt, to make a scene here would only get Jessica in trouble and that was the last thing he'd want; knowing his nemesis would have the last laugh for sure. _Just dont trust that guy. _

He watches James finally take his leave and feels his anxiety start to lessen, until he sees Tiffany point toward the door and Jessica head in the same direction as James did a few minutes earlier.

"Crap," he lightly curses as he quickly heads toward the front exit.

Jessica heads for the Principal's office; needing to put the cash box into the safe before it goes missing or something happens to the money the students raised. Jessica finally get the box into the safe and closes it when she turns to see James standing silently in the doorway; her lips emitting a soft gasp.

"What the hell are you doing sneaking up on me?" She lightly growls as James hovers in the doorway.

"Sorry, I thought I knocked. You forgot this," he hands her another small box.

"Oh thanks," Jessica states as her heart starts tor race, realizing that she's backed into a small room and he's covering the only exit.

"You know..." James starts only to offer a soft curse as Flack's voice is heard.

Flack rushes into the room and looks at James with a slight scowl. "You lost Caulfield?"

"Just doing my job _officer_," James snides as he nods to the box in Jessica's hands and then turns and leaves.

"What the hell was that about?"

"He brought me the money box."

"You okay?"

"He just freaked me out a bit, but yeah I'm fine."

"Jessica..." Flack starts.

"I'm fine Don, really. I'm going to put this away and then you and I are going to go out there and make a very public display in front of my students by dancing very close."

"But..." he starts in protest as she quickly locks the safe and then leans in closer, planting a warm kiss on his lips.

"Don't let him ruin the night."

"Jessica I don't trust him."

"Neither do I but I do have to work here and he was just doing his job. Please? Let's not let him win. He wants this argument and mistrust. Let's not give it to him."

"Sure," Flack reluctantly agrees. _Damn I dont trust him! _

Jessica wraps her arm around his waist; mostly for her own piece of mind and allows Flack to lead them back into the main auditorium. She quickly looks around and sees James standing near the DJ station as her and Flack take to the floor, her cheeks gently flushing as they endure a few comments and whistles from gossiping students.

"See told you we'd create a stir," she whispers as Flack's arms wrap around her waist, holding her close. Flack looks up as James takes his leave, and although nothing further happens for the rest of the night, inside he knows that James Caulfield is a ticking time bomb just waiting for the right moment to go off; forcing disaster to be felt to those around. _He hurts Jess in any way, I'll kill him._

* * *

Lindsay slowly opens her eyes early Saturday morning, a large smile plastered on her face as her mind wandered back to the night before. Danny wasn't able to drop Lucy off as he had wanted but the three of them were able to get some grocery shopping done, spending part of their time buying items for the potluck and the rest taking out unnecessary items that Lucy found necessary to grab.

_'Lucy we aren't buying that.'_

_'Wants it dadda.'_

_'No. Lucy we don't...'_

_'WANTS IT DADDA!' She had started to wail. _

Lindsay had expected Danny to get at least a bit frustrated but once again surprised her by calming picking Lucy from the front of the shopping cart and explaining to her that if he did buy those things he'd have no money to buy her a special treat if she was a good girl. The ploy of course worked and Lucy didn't put another thing in the basket, instead focused her mind on trying to decide if she wanted M&M's or Smarties as her reward.

_'I know my ma worries that she'll get used to it, but sometimes I am lost when it comes to telling her to behave in public.' _Danny had told her with a worried tone.

They then headed back to his apartment, ordered in pizza and watched whatever Disney movie was within Lucy's reach.

"Cloudy with a chance of meatballs..." Lindsay mumbles as she rolls over and looks at the clock. "Almost noon," she groans as she realized that they obviously stayed up later than expected. But knowing that she owed Clint a call and then needs to get ready for her date tonight she pushes herself out of bed and heads for the kitchen, grabbing the phone on the way.

_"I am taking the early flight," Clint tells her. _

"You don't have to bring anything, you are a guest."

_"Case of beer?"_

"Case?"

_"Keg?" Clint laughs._

"We are in New York," Lindsay retorts.

_"Right, so I'll bring a case of beer for the lone red-neck and a bottle of wine for the upper class," Clint laughs. _

"Smart ass. How's mom?"

_"She wants me to propose to Wendy."_

"Seriously?"

_"She thinks I'm in love."_

"Whatever gave her that idea?"

_"I guess I did," Clint huffs._

"You told Wendy you love her?"

_"Shocking right?"_

"Wow she must be something special for sure."

_"Funny. But hey the house is almost done so then I guess I'll have a reason to get married."_

"Poor Wendy," Lindsay teases her brother. "Okay I gotta run."

_"Speaking of being in love? Where are you two going tonight?"_

"A club."

_"Pardon?"_

"Right, okay _dad _I gotta go."

_"See you tomorrow."_

Lindsay hangs up with her brother, takes another drink of her coffee and then heads toward the shower to get ready for her outing; Danny having told her they would head out a bit early as he had somewhere else he wanted to take her.

XXXXXXXX

"Yeah you can drop Lucy by anytime tomorrow. No not Louie, you," Danny huffs as he finishes his conversation with his mother and then hangs up, his lips emitting a heavy sigh. He looks at the time and then wanders toward the bathroom, his mind displaying images from the night before.

He remembered watching another Disney movie and then falling asleep; waking up to see Lindsay sleep beside him and Lucy curled up between them. He remembered uttering _'my family' _before he quickly stopped himself from any further fantasies; not wanting to utter that to Lindsay just yet, not wanting to freak her out.

"Too soon to offer those words," Danny reminds himself as he turns on the hot water for the shower. Tonight they'd be hitting one of the cities trendier night clubs and wonders if Lindsay will really like the atmosphere or just tell him she does to soothe his conscience. Danny finishes his shower and then heads into the bedroom, a towel only wrapped around his waist.

He looks at a picture of him and his brother and frowns. "Sorry Lou one of these days I'm gonna have my own shop."

He lets his eyes wander from the picture of his brother to the piece of paper that held the time on Friday that he went to see Sal and offer the full down payment. And thanks to the fact that he didn't have to dip into any of the company bonuses he'll have the money he promised Sal; his month's payment was already waiting in the bank and cleared at the end of business on Friday with no hassle's at all.

"I hope she likes her surprise," Danny mumbles as he reaches for a pair of dark jeans. He finishes dressing just as he hears a knock on the door and rushes to open it; greeting Lindsay with a warm smile. "Wow you look great."

"Well you said we were going to take a cab right?" Lindsay asks with a slightly nervous tone, Danny's eyes still trailing up and down her bare legs.

"I uh...did," Danny looks up with a slight smirk as he wraps his arms around her. "But I have a surprise first."

"Right and what is it again?"

"Nice try, I didn't tell you in the first place," Danny replies as Lindsay's mouth displays a small pout. Danny grabs his leather jacket, takes Lindsay's truck keys from her and they head into the hallway, reaching the main entrance and greeting Sheldon on the way out; Rikki lingering in the back, not being seen but hearing everything.

"Hey you two," Sheldon greets them. "Hot night out?"

"And a surprise," Lindsay blurts out. "Do you know where he's taking me?"

"Sworn to secrecy," Sheldon smiles.

"You do?"

"Actually I don't," Sheldon offers in truth and Danny just chuckles. "But I'll see you both tomorrow right?"

"Oh sorry man, forgot to tell you, the whole building was invited to another party and it'll be just you and the Hammerback's," Danny teases.

"Funny," Sheldon deadpans.

"Yeah you'll see us both tomorrow."

"Well have fun tonight. Don't wander into too many dark corners."

"Just one?" Lindsay laughs, her golden curls dancing around Danny's shoulders. They take their leave, heading away from a seething Rikki and finally reach Lindsay's truck. "You still can't tell me now?"

"Nope," Danny insists. "I'm kinda nervous you won't like it."

"If I'm there with you, I'd love it."

Danny's fingers tighten around Lindsay's as they head toward a part of town that is close but still unfamiliar to Lindsay. She asks various questions about the area and swaps information about her brother's arrival the next morning.

"Still nervous to meet him," Danny moans as he starts to slow the truck.

"Trust me Clint is a big softie; he just thinks the plays the hardcore red neck card really well. Why um...are we here?" Lindsay asks as she looks around at the two rows of commercial buildings on either side of the truck; none of them showing any signs of a club type atmosphere.

"Come with me," Danny instructs as he slowly gets out of the truck and walks around to her side, holding the door and then waiting for her to exit. He takes her by the hand and then leads her a few feet toward the front entrance of another mechanic's garage.

"Danny?"

"What do you think?"

"About what?"

"My new shop?" Danny asks weakly, forcing Lindsay to look at him in shock.

"What? Really?"

"Surprise."

"That's awesome!" She shouts as she lunges into Danny's waiting arms and plants a warm kiss on his lips. "Really?"

"Put down the full amount on Friday."

"So that's why you were so jittery when we were shopping."

"Part of the reason. You really like it?"

"Danny, it's a great location, close to everything and...close to my work as well."

"Yeah I know. But that's just..."

"The best part. This is your plae now," she silences his forthcoming words with another kiss. "When do you take ownership?"

"Got a few more things to work out, like um telling my brother," Danny huffs as he runs a hand through his short dirty blond hair.

"Oh," Lindsay lightly frowns.

"But let's worry about that later."

"You're right, tonight I'm taking you out and we are going to celebrate."

"Thought we were going to the club."

"We can _start_ there," she smiles as she leans in closer. "Then end someplace more private."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so since I am not bringing Claire into this story, I hope you are all okay with Reed's background. And if not? Well it's AU so please take with a grain of salt. So the result of tonight's dates/outings and then the potluck. Hope you are all still liking this story.

**PS:** Fall from Grace updates next.


	23. Worries, Confessions & Future Plans

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 23 - Worries, Confessions & Future Plans**

* * *

"Are we all set for tomorrow?" Sid asks Alice as he walks into the party room to find her finishing up a few last minute details.

"All set. At least I think so," she looks back with a slight frown. "Do we have enough room?"

"We have enough room inside and outside," Sid smiles as he walks up to Alice and gives her a warm hug. "You have been driving me crazy today, you know that?"

"Would you have it any other way?" She counters, her warm hazel eyes looking at his.

"Haven't yet," Sid retorts. "After this we really need to get on that security system before the fall and winter really set in."

"Do we have the Halloween security in place?"

"I mentioned something to Don Flack the other day and he said he'd talk to Danny and possibly Mac and Sheldon. Alice, this is their home also and they don't strike me as big trick or treaters."

"Danny has Lucy."

"He'll help," Sid tries to assure her. "Okay so where will we put the food?" Sid inquires, changing the subject so his wife's attention will once again turn to the party and away from things he's already taken care of.

"I wonder if Sheldon and KaSaundra got everything they were going to?"

"Sheldon hasn't let us down yet."

XXXXXXXX

"Well that is the last of it," KaSaundra sighs as she moves the last crate over toward the door and then looks at Sheldon with a frown. "And you?"

"All set. These are for the party and these are for the clinic."

"I love the fact that you are so organized," KaSaundra smiles as she slowly heads over toward Sheldon.

"And you are okay that we agreed to help out so much tomorrow?"

"You know as much as we both love our families we don't get to see them that often. Hard for us to just up and leave the clinic to fly to London to visit my parents and yours well...they are always busy too. The Hammerback's have been good to us. Besides we can afford it."

"You know it's never a money issue, right?" Sheldon quickly corrects. "When we first started the clinic together, things were busy but...well I was hoping that..."

"Nope, not this talk again Sheldon; if you are going to work long hard hours, then so am I. In everything right? Till death to us part?" KaSaundra states as she wraps her arms around her husband's neck and leans in closer. "Besides you know I would go bored being one of those pampered, stay at home housewives."

"Yeah doesn't suit you," Sheldon confesses.

"Come on we have work to do," KaSaundra teases as she kisses him on the mouth.

"Work?"

"Yes and the sooner we get it done the sooner we can play Mr. Hawkes."

"Play?"

"Nurse and doctor."

"Like the sound of that very much Mrs. Hawkes."

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me to the dance tonight," Jessica tells Flack as she lies in his arms later that night; both still a bit too wound up from the school outing and their last love making adventure.

"Was actually kinda fun."

"Really?" Jessica arches a brow.

"Well it was better after James left. Seriously Jess there is something off about that guy."

"Trust me Don he saw us tonight all up close and personal in front of all my students; I'm sure he'll back off," Jessica insists.

"You said that before and I still don't see it. Are you sure there is nothing sinister about him?"

"Sinister? You know you are going to make me paranoid about going to work. He knows you're a cop and if he happens to have a secret someplace then I'm sure it will..." her voice trails off before she can stop herself; forcing Flack to look at her in wonder.

"You know something more about him don't you," Flack asks firmly.

"Don..."

"Jess seriously. If you know something about him..."

"He had a girlfriend who died."

"Died?" Flack looks at her in suspicion.

"Yes died and I didn't want to ask the details. So maybe I remind him of her and he's still grieving," Jessica ponders.

"Died of natural causes?"

"I didn't pry. Don what is the big deal? So maybe I remind him of her."

"Do you?" Flack asks sharply.

"I don't know. Will you stop already."

"Jessica..."

"I have to work with him and the last thing I need is to be looking over my shoulder every second of every day," Jessica tells him squarely. "I am capable of taking care of myself and..."

"Ah damn it Jess!" Flack growls as he swings his legs out of bed, forcing his tense back to her. "You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?" Jessica wonders as she slowly sits up, pressing her naked frame up against his, her hands snaking around his chest and holding him close. "Don I am not attracted to him and not afraid of..." she starts only to have Flack turn and look at her seriously.

"I am not worried about you liking him. I'm afraid for you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you," he confesses with a soft smile.

"I...I know you do," Jessica mentions with a growing smile her brain always delighting in his confession of love for her.

"I love you Jessica," he repeats, twisting himself around, cupping both sides of her face in his hands and then warmly tasting her lips once more. "And if he ever hurt you...I swear to go..."

"He won't get the chance, I promise," she tries to assure him.

"But..." he starts only to have her silence him with a kiss.

"Now I don't want the man _I love _to be worried about nothing," she admits her own feelings in return.

"Nothing? Jessica he's infatuated with you."

"And tonight he saw how much I am in love with you. Yes he does freak me out a bit, but I dont encourage him in any way. And before you tell me he doesn't need it; I don't think he's going to throw away his whole academic career on something that will never happen."

"What did you find out?"

"Honestly nothing more than he had a girlfriend who died; I didn't want to know more. And before you go snooping around in his past; just let it go."

"Jess..."

"Please Don? We spent a great day together and just ended an amazing love making session; I don't want to fall asleep talking or even thinking about James Caulfield. Besides I do promise that if I ever learn anything sinister I will tell you. Okay?"

"I guess you're right," Flack sighs as his fingers gently push some stray curls off her bare shoulders.

"Guess?" She arches a brow as she eases her naked body back down onto the soft covers.

"Damn," Flack softly curses as his eyes hungrily devour her once again. "Jessica," he moans as she pulls him back down onto her chest, her fingers lovingly stroking his naked back. But when she feels his body start to tense she knows that his mind is still on their previous discussion and getting him to forget about James won't be that easy.

"Okay so since I don't seem to have your undivided attention just yet; tell me what really is troubling you?"

Flack's lips rest on her smooth belly, his fingers making small swirly on her naked skin, his eyes delighting in the small shiver bumps of his actions were producing.

"Don?"

"Just busted a guy...fits the same profile as James. A loner, quiet, attentive to only one woman then..." his voice trails off as he turns around to look at her with a serious expression. "I know you can handle yourself and I know you don't lead him on; but those were the same things the victims' friends said. Jessica when I saw those pictures..."

"James is not a murderer," she insists; mostly for her own peace of mind.

"You don't know him," Flack correctly reminds her. "And before you say anything further, I am going to just look into his story a little; if not for your peace of mind then for mine."

Jessica looks at him with a heavy frown. "I am almost afraid of what you'll find out."

"He won't know Jessica. But at least we'll have unlocked one mystery that seems to surround this guy. The chip toward me I could care less about; it comes with the job and the territory," he tells her warmly, his fingers now resting on her face; his blue eyes locked with her brown ones. "But if there is something...anything...then I want to know before it's too late. I am sorry if that scares you and that is not my intent. But I need to be honest and I hope you understand."

"Understand?" Jessica arches a brow as she leans in closer. "I have never met or had anyone in my life who cares for me or loves me as much as you," she whispers warmly as her lips near his. "I honestly hope that you find nothing, and that all this just goes away, but if you do then there is no one else I'd want protecting me than you."

"Me too."

"Okay so enough talk about James," she instructs as she eases herself back down; his grin widening as his eyes devour her perfect body. "Or do you want to talk all night?"

"Talk is overrated," Flack teases as his lips start to devour her neck, forcing warm laughter from her lips; another beautiful union about to begin.

* * *

Stella watches Mac finish helping to load a few more items into one of the storage bins and then offers him a warm smile as he turns and heads back to her with his own smile of tender affection.

"Tired?" Mac inquires as he slowly eases his weary frame onto the small bench beside her, his arm automatically encircling her.

"Yes. But never thought I could be so happy and so tired at the same time."

"You did a lot today," Mac tells her in concern. "You should just rest tonight."

"Only if you will."

"Then I will. Want me to make dinner?"

Stella looks at him in wonder.

"What?" Mac asks in haste; his brain trying to decipher her expression. "Is that okay?"

"That's um..." she starts as her eyes automatically water, a small lump in her throat she finds hard to swallow.

"Stella? If you don't want me to..." Mac starts only to have Stella lean in and silence him with a warm kiss. "But..."

"I doubt you have any idea of just how amazing you are. I mean you lend a loving and supportive ear to my stressful job; you take care of me, even without asking. You came today and offered more than a helping hand; made a friend with that Reed kid and...I just..." her voice trails off as she kisses him once more.

Mac's fingers leave the loose curl they were fiddling with and finally rest on her cheek, her eyes momentarily closing under the warmth of his touch. "I would do anything for you Stella, I love you," Mac finally confesses; not able to hold back his feelings for her.

Stella looks at him in shock. _Did he just say he loves me? No I am dreaming. _"Mac?"

"I do Stella, I love you with all my heart. I wanted to tell you sooner but I was afraid that...well I know it's stupid but..."

"Why would the man _I love _be afraid of telling me anything," Stella adds her own loving confession. "Thats right Mac, I love you too. So I guess we both hesitated for the wrong reasons."

"You love me?"

"More and more and more every day."

"One more thing in common," Mac smiles as his fingers leave her face and rest on her hand, giving it a loving squeeze as her lips taste his once again. "I love you Stella, with all my heart."

"Think your mom will be happy about this?"

"Think she'll say it's about time son," Mac smirks; Stella's face breaking into a warm smile. "I can't wait for her to meet you. Would that be okay?"

"Would love to meet her Mac. I would be honored," she admits in truth, prompting him to lean in and kiss her once more. "You know not to swell your already inflated ego," she teases as she pokes his side. "But I think it's my turn to treat you to dinner; just for being such an amazing helper today."

"Stella, you are tired and I really don't mind. I mean I can't cook that well but..."

"But you do have that cookbook that needs to be looked at. Anything in the fridge?"

"With you looking? Always something to be found," Mac praises as he slowly stands up and extends his hand for her to take. Stella eagerly takes his grasp as they head back to his Jeep; the successful fundraiser already being called a happy memory.

On the way back to the apartment complex, Mac tells her more about Reed Garrett and what else the young man had to endure and why he had chosen St. Basils just in the interim.

"Sounds like you two really bonded," Stella notes as they slowly head toward the elevator. "That's great though. I mean having someone to mentor and..."

"Me? Mentor?" Mac lightly snorts. "For what?"

"Life," Stella states plainly. "Trust me Mac, there were a lot of people there today and you said he only talked to you. He's asking for help."

"And I can't turn away a person asking for help," Mac whispers as her arms encircle his waist.

"Another thing I love about you," she tells him in truth as the elevator finally stops and they get off, slowing heading toward Mac's apartment.

"Okay so I might not have much," Mac resigns as he watches Stella push past him and head toward the fridge; just shaking his head, a smile already upon his lips.

"You have more than you might think. And some food her too," Stella teases him as Mac pulls out the cookbook and Stella reaches into the fridge. A few minutes later Stella has found a recipe and both are working together to create a simple yet delicious meal. Stella starts to tell him about some of her first time cooking adventures and Mac delights her with further culinary tales when he was in the marines.

"But I bet those girls liked waiting on you," Stella teases as Mac's face gently flushes.

"You know to be honest I didn't notice."

"Liar," Stella shoots back and Mac looks up with a mock pout. "Nice try Taylor. You are not gay and they were not blind."

"Okay fine so it wasn't that bad."

"Ha!" She states triumphantly as she leans in and kisses his cheek, her hand resting on his ass. "I know I would have liked it."

"You would have had an unfair advantage," Mac tells her in truth. "Just like now."

"Flirt."

"Truth," Mac counters with a serious tone. _I'd ask you to marry me right now if I could, _Mac's brain adds silently. But he tells himself that to hint at something long term and a permanent as marriage might scare her away so decides against it.

"Okay so what is next?"

"Here try this," Stella says, pulling out a small spoon of sauce and bringing it to his lips.

"Wow, you found that in my fridge?"

"I did," she lightly chuckles as she finishes her task and the meal is made.

"And for dessert?" Mac wonders as he looks into the fridge one last time.

"That would be you," Stella whispers as she hugs him from behind; her lips resting on his neck. "That is unless you will be too tired?"

"Is that a trick question?" Mac mocks in return. "Never too tired for _that. _In fact we could always have dessert first," he suggests with a shy glance before he twists himself around in her grasp. "Kinda would like to have dessert before I am too tired to have dinner. Unless _you_ don't want to?"

"Is that a trick question?" Stella counters as Mac's lips curl into a wide grin; his arms scooping her up as he heads for the couch; unable to get to the bedroom before his desire is made known.

"I love you Stella," are the blissful words her brain digests as their union gets underway.

* * *

Lindsay follows Danny into the club; her heart racing with anticipation of what the night ahead will hold for them. Bozeman had nothing in the way of the clubs in New York. A few bars and restaurants had offered dancing and such; but as the doors to the noisy club were pulled open, she felt as though she had stepped into a whole new world.

_This place is even louder than the biker bar, _she states as her fingers curl tightly around Danny's.

"Nervous?" Danny asks in concern, his lips brushing her ear; his actions prompted by the loud, pounding music.

"Actually a little. This place is very different from the biker bar."

"Can you dance to this?"

"I'm only _from the_ country," Lindsay retorts. "I don't dance country."

"Like to hear that," Danny smirks as he leads them over to a small table. They both shuffle into the small booth, across from each other, Lindsay's eyes taking in everything around her. She finally looks back at Danny who is watching her intently.

"What?"

"Nothing," he states in haste.

"You laughing at the poor little country girl?"

"Lindsay..." Danny starts as the waitress comes to take their order. After placing an order for something to eat and a few drinks Danny casts his eyes toward the dance floor that is alive; everyone moving to the pumping rhythm under the flashing lights.

"Who told you about this place?"

"Sheldon," Danny replies; prompting Lindsay to look at him in wonder. "Yeah he only looks like a goody goody," Danny teases his friend.

"Well what are we waiting for?"

"Seriously?"

"Don't tell me you can't dance to this?"

"Was hoping for something a bit slower."

"Come on city boy, let me show you how it's done," Lindsay smiles as she quickly pushes herself from the small booth and extends her hand; her heart already racing, keeping time with the music in anxious anticipation. Lindsay leads them toward a spot on the floor that is big enough for the both of them and then takes much delight when Danny's hands rest on her hips; his body starting to move in time with hers.

Danny watches her body moving to the music and feels his desire starting to grow. "Watching you turns me on," his lips brush hers as his body moves in closer, his arms holding her tightly against his chest as they start to move together as one.

"Moving with you is turning me on," Lindsay whispers as her arms drape around his neck; they bodies continuing to move with the pumping music. Finally the beat comes to a close and before Danny's overheated brain can act on his urges, he sees the waitress with their food and leads them back to the table.

"Now that was fun," Lindsay notes with a flushed face.

"Well I am glad you like this place," Danny smiles as his fingers brush hers, lingering on them once more. But when his face turns serious; Lindsay is quick to pick up on it.

"Danny what is it?"

"You know when I found Louie that morning and um...well Dino he threatened Lucy and...and you know I never really worried about my future that much until Lucy came along. But now with you..."

"I don't want to cause you any added stress Danny," Lindsay is quick to interject. "I know the shop means so much to you and you've worked so hard to get yourself to where you are right now and...well if you want to slow down or..."

"Slow down?" Danny asks in haste. "Lindsay whenever I think of my future it includes you," he finishes in a soft tone.

"It does?" Lindsay asks in shock; almost not believing the words herself. "Danny I..." she starts only to have Danny lean in and kiss her on the lips.

"I love you Lindsay Monroe," he finally confesses as his eyes continue to search hers for the answer his brain is seeking in return.

Lindsay leans in closer, her fingers gently cupping his face as her lips near his ear. "I love you too Danny Messer. And whatever plans, future or present, you want to include me; I'm here for the long haul."

"And Lucy?"

"I love her Danny. I know you have that concern and it is valid; but let me assure you that any future plans will also include her."

"Want to leave?" Danny asks in haste; forcing Lindsay's lips to curl into a wide grin.

"I'm hungry. How about we eat dinner here and then go home for dessert?"

"Sounds good to me," Danny agrees as he finally pulls back; his mind and heart at ease.

Lindsay settles back into her seat, her mind and heart now too emotionally charged to even think about food. _Did Danny hint at marriage? Can I really be this lucky? _She finally pushed aside her happy nervousness and started into her supper; their conversation focusing around Danny's new shop, his employees and other details that would cement his future employment.

"Think Louie will be mad you are taking one of his top mechanics?" Lindsay asks with some hesitation.

"I think he'll understand that it was Paul's choice. The rest will stay with Louie if he doesn't screw up again. But if he does then he's done it to himself," Danny replies with another heavy sigh.

"Okay enough tough talk," Lindsay interjects as she pushes herself back up from the table and then looks down at him with a flirty smile. "Come on cowboy, let's get this party really started."

"Like the sound of that," Danny agrees in haste as he quickly follows after her, both of them once again finding a small post in amidst the moving bodies; the two of them moving together as one in no time; both moving to the pulsing beat.

Danny's eyes continue to watch Lindsay's body moving with the music; her lips pulsing and his heart racing in anticipation. _Did I really hint at marriage? _He wonders. _More importantly, did she hint she was interested? _Not able to believe his good fortune he takes her in his arms once more; telling her how much he's in love and delighting in her confession of love in return once more.

Lindsay's body continues pressed up against Danny's for another few songs until she knows that it's time for them to go; both of them anxious to get to a spot more private and not just tell each other how much they are in love but show each other that there will be no one else.

And by the time they got back to Danny's apartment, their lips were locked in a heated dual; clothes on the floor and another blissful union well under way.

* * *

**A/N:** okay so hope you are all not drowning in sap but had to up the emotional factor and the I love you's just seemed to work. Hope you all think so also and like it so far and want some more. The potluck is up next. Thanks everyone!


	24. Sunday Potluck apartment party Part I

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 24 - Sunday Potluck (apartment party) Part I **

**A/N: **Sorry had to upload twice b/c the first time said 'chapter not found'. Hope this works and you all like!

* * *

"Okay so what time is he coming..." Danny lightly mumbles as he struggles to get his jeans on.

"Could walk through the door at any moment now," Lindsay replies as she tries to untangle herself from his clothing. However, Danny's arms wrap around her, holding her close as he plants a good morning kiss on her lips.

"Morning."

"Morning," Lindsay smiles in return. However, just as she's about to hand him his shirt, they both hear the door open and know that their time is up. "Crap," Lindsay mentions in haste, causing Danny's lips to offer a slight chuckle.

"Linds?" Clint's voice calls out to them.

"Be right out! I'm not dressed!" Lindsay calls out.

"Danny too?" Clint retorts and Danny looks at Lindsay with a frown. "Unless you are now two timing?"

"I'm going to kill him," Lindsay hisses as she fumbles with her jeans. Finally a few minutes later both of them slowly wander out of her bedroom, flushed faces, mussed hair and offering sheepish glances to Lindsay's brother.

"Hi kids, dad's home," Clint rolls his eyes and he slowly approaches. "What do you have to say for yourself young man?" He mocks.

"Clint I um..." Danny starts as Clint sort of cocks his head to the right and then winks at Lindsay.

"Danny, don't listen to him," she groans as she pushes past her nosy brother.

"Sorry man just buggin' ya," Clint smirks.

"Good to see you again Clint," Danny holds out his hand for Clint to shake. Clint shakes it and then looks at Danny with a softer expression.

"Didn't mean to embarrass you this morning," Clint offers weekly.

"Next time we'll return the favor," Lindsay lightly warns her brother as Clint wanders into her apartment and they head for the front door. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be. If he had walked in on us having sex then you would have to be sorry," Danny smirks. "But he's gotta get used to seeing me around right?"

"Planning on sticking around?" Lindsay asks with a slight frown.

"For as long as I'm wanted."

"That will be for a long time," Lindsay tells him in truth as she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him once more. "See you two this afternoon."

Danny offers her one more smile before he heads outside her apartment; heading to his to await the arrival of his daughter; Lindsay closing the door and heading for her brother.

"Good timing Clint," Lindsay tosses a pillow at her brother as he dodges with a grin.

"Well I listened for any grunting and groaning and then figured it was safe to proceed," he smirks as he offers her a hug. "Things seem serious."

"Danny took me to his new shop last night," Lindsay states proudly. "It's pretty great."

"Well I am happy for you."

"No lecture?" She arches a brow.

"Done lecturing," Clint holds up his hands in mock defense. "Any problems from your next door rival?" He inquires.

"No, but she'll be there this afternoon," Lindsay huffs as she slumps down onto the sofa beside her brother. "Enough of her; tell me what Wendy said when you asked her to marry you."

"Yes?" Clint grins only to have Lindsay slap his arm. "Oh right girls want details..." his voice trails off as he starts into his explanation of his proposal and then acceptance by his fiance.

* * *

Mac slowly awakens the next morning, his eyes locked on Stella's face, his lips automatically curling as he continues to stare. _She's so beautiful, _his mind offers as his eyes study her peaceful face, starting with her perfect lips that are slightly flushed and parted, up her perfect olive skin, stopping at golden lashes keeping her emeralds locked away from him.

"_Mac..._" she whispers and his facial expression instantly changes.

_She's dreaming about me? _He wonders with curious delight. _Wow never had a woman do that before. _He feels almost nervous now that she's dreaming about him; wondering what the dream was about and if she'd ever share. _Could I ask? Would that be rude? Probably! Oh I better not. _With much regret he very carefully removes himself from the bed, reaches for his black underwear and then heads into the kitchen to get some coffee started for their morning breakfast.

_She loves me, _his mind takes much delight in reminding him as he silently gets about his task. Her confession of love had been surprising but so welcomed and wanted that he almost wanted to keep telling her to say it again, just in case he didn't hear her right. Part of him wants now to ask if she'll move in with him; but part of him, the part that wins, tells him to take it slow and just wait a bit longer. _What if I scare her away? Moving in is a big commitment? What if she's not ready for that? Am I? _He knows he doesn't have to answer that as he is more than ready for the idea of having her around him on a regular daily basis.

"Wonder if Stella likes pancakes for breakfast?"

Stella slowly opens her eyes as the tempting aroma of coffee finally perks up her senses. She looks over at Mac's side of the bed and frowns. _I wanted to wake up with him, _her brain huffs as she slowly pushes back the covers and then reaches for his robe; going in search of the man she's in love with and who confessed to her the three most important words she ever wanted to hear from him.

"Mmm good morning," Stella greets Mac as she walks up to him in the kitchen and wraps her arms around his waist, resting her cheek on his bare shoulder. "Mmm morning Mac smells good," she whispers as she kisses him; forcing his skin to display small shiver bumps at her touch. "Ohh I think you like that."

"Very much," Mac replies as he twists his head to kiss her cheek. "Morning Stella tastes good."

"I'm mad at you Mac," Stella mentions suddenly and Mac's smile instantly fades.

"What? Why?" Mac asks in haste as he turns around from his task of ingredient assembling. "If I said something yesterday that was..." he automatically assumes, only to have her quickly silence him with a warm kiss.

"Anyone ever tell you that not only to you worry too much you jump to the wrong conclusions pretty fast?"

"My mother," Mac frowns. "What did I do?"

"You didn't let me wake up with you this morning," Stella replies and Mac's face instantly softens. "Bad boy."

"Wanted to get breakfast started."

"Mac, weekends were made for sleeping in. Ever done that?"

"Actually no," Mac answers in truth. "Sorry?" He states sheepishly, prompting her to offer him a light giggle. "Tomorrow?"

"Mmm what makes you think I'll be here tomorrow?" Stella teases as she kisses him once more.

"Well I'm...we can just as easily sleep in in your place as we can in here?" Mac counters with his own grin.

"Flirt," she smiles in return. "But tomorrow is Monday."

"So?"

"So we'll have to wait until next weekend to sleep in," she reminds him and then smiles at his fake pout. "Nice try."

"Can we at least wake up together?"

"We can."

"Hungry?" Mac finally concedes.

"Actually yes," Stella replies as she pulls away and looks at what he's assembled. "What can I do?"

Mac offers her the cookbook as he continues to get the rest of the ingredients and then both of them settle in side by side, making breakfast together and talking about the day ahead.

* * *

"Ohh Don that feels so good," Jessica lightly moans as Flack's fingers continue his loving strokes on her bare skin. "Please don't...ohh there..."

"Why are you so tense?" He inquires as his fingers continue to gently rub her tense but bare shoulders.

"Well I haven't had anyone as amazing or as willing as you to try to untense them," Jessica retorts.

"That is good to know."

"You are jealous of a spa?"

"I would be jealous of anyone seeing you naked."

"You aren't completely naked at a spa and I wouldn't go to a man. That would be for you."

"Uh no way," Flack protests with a light frown.

"So you would never do a couples massage?"

"Would you be okay watching a woman working on me?"

"Would you be okay watching another man working on me?" Jessica counters and Flack's arms leave their task of massaging her, pulling her naked body back against hers and holding her close.

"I think I would kill any man that touched you," Flack whispers in her ear.

"You would be there with me. Besides, I would find it a bit disconcerting if you were to get pleasure from another woman."

"Not possible," he admits warmly as his lips nuzzle her ear. "But were you serious about the spa?"

"Would you go?" Jessica counters as she twists her head to look at him in wonder.

"Well I um...sure," he tells her weakly and she just laughs. "So speaking of uncomfortable situations..."

"Yes?"

"What are we bringing this afternoon?"

"We?" Jessica arches a brow.

"We," Flack confirms as he kisses her cheek. "Kinda like the sound of we."

"Me too. Well unless you threatened Sheldon with a malpractice suit I think you are going to be Master of the Grill."

"Great," Flack huffs as he leans his head back against the wall.

"Can't you barbeque?"

"Haven't had to perform under pressure before," Flack groans.

"Should we ask Sully about that?"

"No, he'd agree," Flack smirks. "Good thing he's not coming. This way I can still expect to have some semblance of respect on Monday. So what are we bringing?"

"Well..." Jessica starts; enjoying the feeling of Flack's arms tightening around her as they start to discuss what they'll bring to the potluck in a few hours.

* * *

"Remember Sidney no prying into the lives of the young people today," Alice lightly warns her husband as they both work to set up the community room.

"I do not pry," Sid states in his own defense.

"You do so," Alice gently chuckles as she takes a few more chairs and starts to place them in various areas. "How are we going to control the alcohol?"

"We'll ask Detective Flack to do it."

"Sidney you have that roped that poor boy into the grilling, just give him a break."

"Mac then? He'd take it seriously. That is of course if he can stay away from Stella all night."

"Sidney Hammerback!" Alice counters with a laugh. "So much for no gossip."

"It's called being observant. But I think I'll ask Mac just to keep any out. Besides I don't think anyone is going to act unruly, do you?"

"No, we have a great group of tenants," Alice adds just as KaSaundra enters with an arm full of supplies. "Speaking of good tenants."

"Sid gossiping about me again?" KaSaundra tosses and Sid just shakes his head.

"Okay you can hold the _'I told you so's,'_" Sid laughs as he takes the box from KaSaundra's arms.

"And yes Sheldon is going to help Don with the barbequing."

"What did you bribe him with?" Alice inquires to which KaSaundra just turns and offers a wink; prompting Alice to only nod in understanding.

"Speaking of the man of the hour," Sid announces as Sheldon walks up to them with another box full of supplies.

"Sid gossiping about me again?"

"You told them to say that right?" Sid tosses at Alice who simply laughs and continues her task of setting up the tables with KaSaundra's help.

"Think everyone in the building will show up?"

"I wonder who will be first?"

"Think our budding couples will come together or alone?"

"Think anyone will get out of hand?"

The four of them continue to work at getting the room set up, talking amongst themselves about the event ahead, who will be bringing what, if they'll have enough food for everyone and general _gossip_.

* * *

"Would love to just knock on her door and run down the hall," Clint mentions to Lindsay as he hovers outside Rikki's door while Lindsay locks up.

"Are you going to at least try to _act _like the grown up you display to everyone?" Lindsay counters as Clint just flashes her a smile, shifting the large case of beer from one arm to another. They head for the stairs; next stop Danny's and then down to the common room. Lindsay gently knocks on the door and they hear Lucy's shrill voice running to get it.

"...INDSY!"

"Wow kids that taken with you?" Clint looks at her in wonder.

"She's a doll," Lindsay smiles as Danny opens the door and Lucy charges for Lindsay, wrapping both arms around her legs and then looking up at her with a smile, golden curls bobbing in every direction. "Hi Lucy."

"Hey Lucy," Clint greets.

Lucy looks up at Clint and frowns before disappearing behind Lindsay for protection.

"It's okay Lucy, all the girls do that," Lindsay teases her brother, prompting Clint to just roll his eyes and offer Danny a nod. "You all set?"

"I just need to fix her hair."

"Pigets ...indsy! Makes me pigets!" Lucy peers back out and begs with a smile.

"Like I could ever say no to that smile," Lindsay agrees as she hands Danny her platter of food. "Come with me sweetie."

Danny offers Clint to come inside and then nervously turns to watch Lindsay disappear into the bathroom.

"So Lindsay tells me you just bought your own shop."

"Yeah that's right," Danny states as he turns back to Clint with a look of uncertainty.

"Sounds stable."

"I'm not a..."

"Hey man give me a break," Clint smiles. "Guys don't normally do well at small talk. Especially if they've just kinda met and especially if you're from a small town like me."

"Right," Danny agrees with a nervous grin. He tells Clint a bit more about the shop only to be interrupted by Lucy rushing from the bathroom to proudly show off her new pigtails. Once they were all set, Lindsay took Lucy by the hand and also carried her platter while Danny and Clint followed behind; Danny offering a few more details about his shop; neither him nor Lindsay however, telling Clint about the troubles with Louie. _'Clint doesn't need to know,' _she had wisely told him.

They reach the community room to find the Hawkes and the Hammerback's as well as a few other tenants; neither of their friends or Rikki and Ruben had showed up.

"Lucy!" Alice exclaims as she drops to one knee and holds out her arms.

"...LICE!" Lucy shouts as she runs into her arms.

"Alice!" Danny corrects with an embarrassed expression. "Not lice..." he groans as Lindsay pats his arm.

XXXXXXXX

"Need some help with that Mac?" Flack asks he and Jessica join Mac and Stella in the hallway, Mac juggling a few things unsuccessfully.

"Thanks," Mac frowns as Flack's arms take the cotton rucksack of items before the tray of Stella's food falls to the floor.

"He offered," Stella shakes her head as she offers her male friend a slight smile.

"Well that is because Mac is such a swell guy," Flack teases him as they head for the elevator.

"Are you cooking tonight?" Mac asks Flack.

"What duty were you roped into?"

"Sid just called and asked me to keep an eye on anyone having too much to drink. What kind of party is this?" Mac asks with a frown, making the three inside the elevator just laugh.

"He just wanted someone responsible," Stella tries to explain.

"Don't you drink Mac?" Flack asks with a smirk.

"I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this," Mac dead pans as the elevator stops and they head toward the community room.

"Am glad it's not raining," Jessica mentions to Stella as they take the food from their guys and head over to Alice and KaSaundra to add to the growing food source. After a few pleasant greetings, Stella turns back to see Mac standing by Don but not looking as nervous as he was the first time they met. She offers him a kind smile only to feel a hand on her arm and turns to see KaSaundra offering her a wondering glance.

"It's nothing," Stella mentions in haste.

"It's the look of love," KaSaundra whispers. "Am I right?"

"He confessed it to me yesterday."

"Both you and Lindsay."

"Something is in the air," Jessica joins in as Lindsay walks up to them with Lucy in tow.

"What is in the air?" Lindsay inquires.

"Love."

"I am starting to believe that," Lindsay smiles as she looks back at Danny, who, along with Clint have now joined Mac, Don and Sheldon beside Sid at the barbeque.

"Just don't all get married on the same day," Alice groans; prompting the girls to laugh and Lucy to look up in wonder. "Oh Lucy come with me, lets go and see if we can find Ruben."

"Speaking of Ruben, have you seen Rikki yet?" KaSaundra asks.

"No, is she here?"

"Yes she is. She snuck in about five minutes ago," KaSaundra tells her.

"Think she'll try something?" Stella wonders.

"Clint said if she did, he'd take care of it," Lindsay snickers.

"Meaning?" Jessica arches a brow.

"You don't want to know."

"Speaking of your brother is he single?" Jessica asks.

"What?" Stella looks at her friend in shock.

"Oh gosh not for me. I love Don and that's it. But I work with this girl named Shelly who would is totally taken with the John Schneider look."

"Sorry he proposed to his Girlfriend on Friday," Lindsay informs them.

"How did he do it?"

"Turned down the TV," Lindsay groans. "Okay no it was actually very sweet and kinda inventive for a guy who has never watched a romantic movie in his life. He arranged a private table in the barn, yeah don't worry, she's just as much a redneck as he so she was thrilled. Set a candle lit table for two and over a steak dinner asked her to marry him."

"Did he at least get down on one knee?"

"He'd have to check for poop first," KaSaundra teases and the light hearted banter continues.

XXXXXXXX

"So ready to set the place on fire?" Danny asks his friend as they both hover around the barbeque?

"Sheldon said he took out extra fire insurance today just in case," Flack groans. "Think he was kidding?"

"I was serious," Sheldon pipes up, quickly breaking from his conversation with Mac and Clint. "But it wasn't to do with this."

"Yes it was Sheldon just be honest already," Danny smirks.

"Thanks guys, I've got enough pressure on me already. Whose great idea was it to bring steaks anyways?"

"The guy who brought extra insurance," Mac adds and the group snickers as Flack looks at them with a frown.

"You know I could just arrest you all right now for disturbing the peace."

"Speaking of which, isn't that Rikki?" Clint asks Danny as they turn to see Rikki heading toward them with Ruben in tow.

"I um...yeah," Danny frowns as he looks at Clint with a nervous glance.

"I'll stay out of it unless something..."

"Nothing is going to happen," Danny insists as Rikki nears them; his eyes searching for Lindsay but is brow frowning when he can't see her. _I just hope she doesn't make a scene and Lindsay doesn't get the wrong idea._

"Hi Danny, is Lucy here?"

Danny looks at her with a slight frown; knowing that she had made eye contact with him as soon as she entered and Lindsay was as his side holding his daughter. But he also knows that he's not going to cause a scene nor is he going to offer to go anywhere with Rikki, even in the pubic eye; not when he just confessed to Lindsay the day before that he loves her.

"I think she's with Alice," is all Danny answers.

Rikki looks at Flack who simply offers a small nod but quickly realizes that Danny has no further interest in giving her any more attention and so takes her leaving after offering a polite thank you. She heads into the hallway and finds Lindsay giving a slight scolding to Ruben, a sniffling Lucy grasping her hand.

"What is going on here?" Rikki asks in a firm tone.

"Hi Rikki. Ruben broke one of Lucy's dolls so I was telling him..."

"Are you his mother?" Rikki asks sharply.

"No but..." Lindsay starts.

"Are you her mother?" Rikki goads.

"Lucy came to me an..."

"...Indsy...momma..." Lucy states to the shock and dismay of Rikki and the shock and happiness of Lindsay. However, before she can bask in her joy, Rikki's voice breaks it.

"If anyone is going to tell my son anything it will be me. You are not her mother and you are not his!"

"You didn't see it happen and Lucy came to me," Lindsay insists, not backing down. However, the firm tone in her voice draws Alice, Danny and an interested Clint to the door; Sid telling everyone else it's just children and to carry on; praying inside that nothing will get out of hand.

"Lindsay what happened?" Danny asks in haste as he rushes up to them.

"Dadda..." Lucy whimpers as Danny bends down to Lucy and gently touches her flushed cheek.

"Things got a bit out of hand," Lindsay shows the broken doll to Danny.

"Ruben brokes it dadda," Lucy sniffles as she buries her head in her fathers embrace. Danny looks at Ruben with a frown and then up at Rikki in explanation.

"What do you say Ruben?" Rikki finally huffs, prompting Alice to usher Clint back inside, the crisis she says is over.

"Sorry Lucy."

"Come on Lucy, lets go get some punch," Lindsay says to Lucy with a big smile.

"YES!" Lucy nods her head as she hurls herself into Lindsay's arms.

Lindsay glares at Rikki before taking a step past. "I might not wear the title mother _right now_ Rikki, but you pull a stunt like that and you'll get to know another title I wear proudly."

Rikki watches her leave and then turns back to Danny with a slight frown, Ruben still holding her hand and looking at Danny. Neither of them knowing that Clint was hovering around the corner, listening. Rikki releases Ruben who rushes in the same direction of Lucy.

"You know Danny, Ruben seems to listen only to you," she starts.

"Rikki..." Danny starts.

"I can make you happy Danny."

"Rikki..." Danny tries again.

"Ruben asks about you all the time and...well I am not sure what to tell him. I mean we used to go to the park and for walks and he misses that and it just stopped all of a sudden."

"Rikki..."

"I think that..."

"Okay so you need to listen to me now," Danny finally interrupts. "I respect you as a parent and all that you do for Ruben, raising him on your own and such but..."

"And us?"

"Rikki there is no us."

"There was at one time, until _she _came along."

"There was no us Rikki and I'm sorry if you ever thought that. I like Ruben and think he and Lucy get along, well for the most part, but I love Lindsay and..."

"You what?" Rikki asks in disbelief.

"I love her and...and I'm not trying to hurt you but..."

"Too late for that Danny," Rikki lightly huffs as she turns and storms away.

Danny offers a slight curse and then looks up to see Clint watching and offers him a frown. Clint just smiles and nods before he turns and disappears into the crowded room. Danny just gives his head a shake and then heads back into the crowded room; going in search of Lindsay and Lucy.

"Hey you okay?" Lindsay asks as she looks at him wonder, his arm gently encircling her waist as she holds Lucy as the little girl continues to pick at something in her hands before putting it into her mouth.

"Everything is just fine," he whispers before he kisses her cheek; Clint watching with a smile.

"Looks dadda..." Lucy starts.

XXXXXXXX

"Well how are things going?" Stella asks Mac as she finally gets a chance to sit down beside him. Mac's right arm quickly snakes around her back as he looks at her with a smile.

"So far no one has gotten out of hand."

"Good to hear because Don is more interested with trying to show off for Jessica while not burning the meat to actually arrest anyone," Stella smirks. "Are you okay?"

"Never really been to anything like this, but so far I'm surviving," he replies as he offers her something on his plate. "Everyone is very friendly and talkative."

"Saw you and Sid talking together for a few minutes."

"He just wanted to make sure that I had gotten past my home sickness."

"What did you tell him?" Stella inquires.

"I said I had some good help in doing so."

"And what did he say?"

"I'll thank Stella later."

"Really?" Stella's face gently warms. "Him and his gossip."

"Yeah he said that Alice would be teasing him about that later," Mac chuckles. "Have you tried the chocolate cake?"

"Was heading there right now. Want to share? One piece and two forks?"

"Here? I mean won't that..."

"Relax Mac, I'm not going to feed you," she mentions lightly and he just shakes his head. "Remember, you worry to much."

"So it would seem. But I think that..." Mac stops suddenly as he looks up toward the door at the person looking directly at him. "What the hell?"

"Mac what...is..." Stella's voice dies out as she follows his gaze and looks at the uninvited guest in shock.

* * *

**A/N:** Well I wasn't sure where to break so thought I'd give you all a mini cliffe. Any guesses? hope you all liked this and thanks again!


	25. Sunday Potluck apartment party Part II

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 25 - Sunday Potluck (apartment party) Part II**

* * *

Mac's eyes instantly narrow at Frankie as he hovers in the doorway, holding Mac's gaze before he offers him a slight smirk.

"Hey Stella," Frankie greets with a smug grin.

"Stella, wait here."

"Like hell," she hisses, drawing a few stares.

Mac feels his face flush wish some embarrassment but knows he's not going to allow Stella to talk to Frankie alone. Mac quickly stands up, Stella following suit and Don handing the utensils to Sheldon as he joins the group; Danny offering Lindsay his plate in case he too needs to be ready. Clint also on alert.

"Heard this is where the party was," Frankie greets them with a mock smile.

"What the hell are you doing here Mala?" Mac demands as he steps in front of Stella.

"I came to see what was going on."

"Do you live here?" Sid suddenly pipes up.

Frankie ignores him, continuing to keep Mac's gaze fixed with his. "How's campus life Taylor? Or is it _Lieutenant Coward_? Hi Stella."

"What do you want Frankie?"

"I came to see you sweetie."

"She doesn't want to see or talk to you."

"Ah I see you found another man that likes to control you."

"Frankie you heard Mac, now it's time you left," she confirms Mac's words.

"Oh come now Stella, Mac and I are becoming fast friends. Or perhaps it's just a one sided venture?"

"I don't know what your game is Mala, but it's just that."

"I know you like games Taylor," Frankie smiles; the crowd behind Mac, Stella and Flack now silent. "Want to play a game right now?"

"Frankie..."

"Want to take me outside and show off for your little tramp?" Frankie hurls, forcing Stella's anger to flare and her fists to tighten.

"You say one more thing and..."

"And what?" Frankie grins, hoping to draw Mac into a fight.

"Mac, don't worry about it."

"Yeah listen to the_ little woman _Mac," Frankie goads.

"You better leave now before..." Mac starts.

"Before what? Hey big man? Before what?" Frankie goads as he pokes a finger in Mac's chest. Flack watches his friends fingers tighten and knows that with Mac's training he could deal Frankie a much deserved ass kicking and well earned beating. But knowing the trouble making ass Frankie really is; Frankie would press charges and Mac would be temporarily detained.

"Before you are arrested for disturbing the peace," Flack's voice pipes up.

"Yeah and who is going to arrest me? You _Chef BoyRDee_?"

"Actually yes," Flack pulls out his badge, forcing Frankie to curse the fact his bluff was called. "Now unless you want to see just how much power this Chef BoyRDee really has, I'd suggest you turn around and leave before I cook you up a warrant for distrubing the peace."

"And don't come back," Sid adds firmly.

"This isn't over Taylor," Frankie warns in a low hiss, before backing up and offering Flack a mock bow. "Boring party anyways."

Mac and Flack follow after Frankie, Stella slowly following behind and Sid and Alice once again trying to assure their tenants that the intrusion was over and it was back to happier times.

"Better not see you around here again Mala!" Mac warns as Frankie just offers him the middle finger and then heads back outside.

"What the hell was that all about?" Flack wonders as he looks at Mac in wonder; his grasp around Mac's tight arm finally loosening.

"I think he was just looking for a fight," Mac lightly shrugs as Stella joins them. "Are you okay?"

"He didn't threaten me Mac."

"He's an ass looking for trouble. I'm sure he just wants me suspended or..."

"And if Don hadn't interfered, what would you have done?" Stella arches a brow as Flack wisely takes his leave.

"I wasn't going to fight him for no reason; that's what he wants," Mac states as he notices her hands slightly trembling. "Stella?"

"Nothing Mac. Let's go back..." she turns to leave. Mac quickly but gently reaches out and grabs her arm and pulls her back.

"What is it?"

"What are you not telling me? Has he shown up at the campus since that time you told me?"

"No, at least not that I have seen and that is the truth. I have been getting a few odd calls, such as someone would call and then hang up when I would answer but..."

"And you didn't tell me?" She asks weakly.

"It was nothing. I'm not afraid of him."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Then you should have told me," Stella mentions softly before she pulls away and heads back to the party, leaving Mac to offer an angry curse in his own name before he hurries after her.

XXXXXXXX

"Everything okay?" Jessica asks Don as he heads back to her and Sheldon with a slight frown. He takes the barbeque tongs and then offers Sheldon a slight nod.

"Yeah everything is fine. Frankie, damn that guy!" Flack curses as he watches Stella return followed a few seconds later by Mac, both of them looking tense and strained. "I had hoped that tonight would be fun for all of us, but I guess not," he offers them a soft nod in their direction.

"It'll pass. From what Stella told me about Mac this morning and how much he loves her, they should be okay."

"That is if Mac told her everything. You know how much Stella values trust and honesty when it comes to men," Flack huffs as Danny and Clint join them.

"Guess living in New York isn't so dull after all," Clint muses, adding a bit of light humor to the tense discussion. "Should have packed my twelve guage."

"Were you hoping for a little red neck action?" Flack cracks.

"Actually yes," Clint retorts with a broad grin. "Give me something to talk about back home."

"Well I think we'll all be talking about this day for some time to come," Danny states as Lindsay walks up with Lucy in her arms.

"Here you take her for a bit; give you some practice," Lindsay hands a slightly struggling Lucy to her brother.

"You going to have kids soon Clint?" Sheldon inquires as Jessica takes her leave and heads for Stella; who has taken her seat, Mac still standing beside her.

"No," Clint groans as he looks at a struggling Lucy with a frown. Lucy looks back at him with wide brown eyes, studying his face and then crunching hers, making all the adults laugh.

"Hey squirt."

"Oh yeah real good father material," Lindsay groans as she plucks Lucy from her grasp only to have KaSaundra take her.

"Maybe I'll need the practice," she winks as her husband.

"What? Did I miss something?" Sheldon asks weakly and soon the tension that Frankie Mala had tried to build was quickly replaced by talk of children, families and silly anecdotes involving Lucy Messer.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Mac asks Stella softly as he sees Jessica approaching.

"Coffee?"

"Sure," he agrees as he looks at Jessica with a slight frown before heading for the drink table, Sid quickly at his side.

"Mac you okay?" Sid asks in haste; but in a low tone.

"I'm mad at myself for allowing this to happen."

"You couldn't have known that Frankie would have shown up today," Sid insists.

"Well I didn't tell Stella a few things because I thought it would be for the best not to worry her but I see I was wrong and now I wonder if she'll hate me and we're over," Mac sighs as he looks back down at the coffee pot.

Sid's hand rests on Mac's shoulder, prompting Mac to look up in wonder. "You really do need to learn about women."

"I didn't mean to hurt her."

"And you'll tell her more of that tonight. But she's also worried about you. From the stories I have heard about this Frankie guy is he's someone you don't just take lightly."

"Sid, I'm a trained soldier, I'm not afraid of him," Mac insists.

"Has Stella told you she loves you?" Sid asks so that no one else can hear.

"She um...she has."

"Well then she has a reason to be worried, especially when things concern you and your future together."

"I screwed up."

"Here take this," Sid leans over, cuts a large slice of chocolate cake and fetches two forks. "Women like chocolate."

"Wish me luck," Mac huffs.

"Have been all night," Sid teases.

"I just worry," Stella frowns as she watches Mac talking to Sid; his posture tense and on alert. "Mac always hands me the, _'I'm a trained soldier, I have nothing to be afraid of' _line and I know that and believe that in a fair fight, Mac would win. But this is Frankie we are talking about and I know him better than Mac. Mac wants to pigeon hole every enemy he meets but Frankie is cunning and smart and motivated by jealousy, not patoritism. Oh Jessica," Stella's voice trails off in a soft lament as she watches Mac look up at her with a sad expression but remain in place.

"Mac is strong and is going to be just fine. He's smart also Stella."

"Mac said that he's been getting calls from someone who just hangs up as soon as he answers and although Mac said it wasn't Frankie, I know it was. What if he traps Mac or..."

Jessica puts her arm around her friend and offers a heavy sigh.

"I wish he had told me everything. I mean if you love someone you tell them everything right?" Stella ponders, forcing Jessica's heart rate to elevate.

_I love Don...but I haven't told him everything, _she curses herself inside.

"Are you two going to be okay?" Jessica asks as she notices Mac coming back with a piece of cake in one hand and a large coffee in the other.

"I love him more than anything Jessica, I'm not giving up on us. I just...yeah I'll be fine," she whispers with a smile as Mac approaches them.

"I can come back later?" He asks with some hesitancy.

"I was just leaving. I think Don needs some help," Jessica says with a smile as she nods toward Clint and Danny who are giving Flack a hard time about a piece of meat he accidentally dropped. She gives Mac's arm a squeeze to let him know she's not mad at him and then continues on her way.

Mac looks down at Stella and then smiles when she pats the chair for him to sit down beside her. "Stella I'm..."

"Please Mac, not here. We can talk more about this later."

"I can't be in peace until I know you have forgiven me," he whispers in misery, prompting her to quickly kiss his cheek.

"I love you Mac, I'm always going to be worried.'

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything, I just didn't want to worry you," he frowns. "Still learning about being in love I guess. Never have been before, and so I guess I just take some things for granted."

"Well I guess we are both learning together," she replies as she takes one of the forks.

"Stella..."

"Mac I'm okay."

"I'm sorry he upset tonight for you."

"He didn't. Did he for you?"

"I'm still here with you and he's not," Mac tells her with a warm smile as his fingers brush hers. "I was just worried that I turned you away for good."

"Mac you defended me and stuck up for me against a man that I still fear, it makes me love you more," she whispers as she kisses her cheek.

"I didn't mean to speak for you earlier."

"I know. And I'm sorry for snapping. Can you forgive me?" She smiles as she kisses him once more.

"Okay you two get a room," KaSaundra's voice teases as she approaches them, sitting down beside Stella and forcing the mood to lighten as the three talk about something other than Frankie and Mac and Stella enjoy their cake.

XXXXXXXX

"Having fun?" Lindsay asks Clint as she finally sits down beside him; Danny talking to Flack and Lucy nearly asleep on a small bench behind them.

"Actually you have a nice group of friends."

"You sound surprised."

"I sort of am," Clint lightly frowns as he watches Danny trying to tell Flack how to cook a piece of chicken, Sheldon joining in what soon becomes a three stooges routine; much to the delight of the viewing audience.

"Why?"

"Was kinda worried when I saw that Rikki chick approach Danny. I um..."

"What?"

"Well I guess I misjudged him also. But seeing him...with his friends...his daughter...you. I mean, he's mature and he doesn't look at really or flirt with any of the other single women here and...and I can tell he's taken with you. So's his kid."

"Her name is Lucy and Clint I'm in love. I know I have only known Danny a few months but this is it; inside I know he's the one. I have always wanted to find an amazing guy and get married and have a kid; granted Lucy was a bit of a surprise at first," she smiles as she twists her head around to look at Lucy asleep behind them. "But I have fallen in love with that little girl...and Clint and I can't imagine my life without either of them."

"Well I am happy for you."

"Speaking of surprising people."

"Who, me?"

"Yes. I mean there are other single women here and you haven't turned on the Monroe charm to any of them. You must also be really in love with Wendy."

"If I looked at anyone else she'd kick my ass."

"Well someone has to," Lindsay retorts.

"She is the one Linds. I guess this country boy has to grow up sometime right?" He smiles as he watches Danny approach. "Hey your buddy Don there need some barbequing tips?"

"You barbeque?"

"That's all he can do," Lindsay teases her brother.

"Hey I can do other things."

"Shooting the thorns off a cactus don't count."

"Wow you can do that?" Danny asks Clint who just grins in return. "Actually go help Don," Danny offers an arm in his friend's direction. Clint takes his beer and heads toward Flack and soon the two of them are involved in another animated discussion about how to properly barbeque whatever was on the grill.

"Everything okay?" Danny asks as his arm snakes around her shoulders and pulls her into his grasp.

"Everything is just perfect," she smiles as she watches the scene before her.

XXXXXXXX

"Well two disasters averted tonight," KaSaundra tells Sheldon as her arm encircle his waist.

"The night is still young," Sheldon teases in return.

"Anyone I need to worry about showing up?" KaSaundra arches a dark brow.

"Ah I don't have a shady past," he lightly snickers.

"Darcie Lawton?"

"What?" Sheldon asks in surprise.

"Well she did show up a year ago."

"You still remember that?"

"I'm a woman Sheldon," she counters. "You forgot?"

"I'm a man KaSaundra," he teases in return. "Think they'll be okay?" He queries, nodding toward Mac and Stella who are laughing and trying to decide who will get the last morsel of cake.

"Trust me, they are going to be just fine," KaSaundra assures him as Alice approaches. "Everything turned out perfect," KaSaundra praises.

"Aside from the unscheduled entertainment."

"Oh that'll just give Sidney a few more things to gossip about."

"I heard that," Sid joins them.

"Well it's true Sid, you are the apartment's biggest gossip," Sheldon joins in.

"Sheldon you are supposed to be on my side," Sid groans.

"He knows what's good for him," KaSaundra adds with a wink and soon the four are joined in a lively discussion about what food they feel is missing and which dish is the best.

XXXXXXXX

"I'd like to make a personal request from the chef," Jessica heads back toward Flack with an empty plate in her hand. "That is if you are not to busy showing off for the other ladies here tonight."

"Jessica," Flack starts in haste, worried that she was actually being serious. "I had to be friendly but...well I wasn't showing off and...look Sid asked..." his voice trails off as Jessica simply laughs.

"Trust me Don, if you had been flirting with anyone else here tonight, you would have been the main course."

"And not in a good way right?"

"No," she replies with a smile. "I'm not worried."

"Trust me you have no reason to be worried," Flack assures her. "But you know if you eat any more..."

"Yes?" She urges with a wry smile.

"You might be too full to have any um...room for dessert later."

"Do you mean food dessert or _you dessert_?" She teases, his face instantly warming. "Detective Flack are you embarrassed?"

"No I um..."

"Your face is red. Didn't realize such a flirty comment would work so fast."

"You're kidding right?" Flack groans. "What is the personal request?"

"Any more of those shrimp skewers? Who brought those by the way?"

"Mac. Picked them up at the deli apparently. I don't usually pay this stuff much heed but have to admit I like it a lot."

"Has finally pulled you away from the steak?"

"Who said steak?" Clint joins them.

"Jessica wants shrimp."

"She's a girl," Clint states in haste, forcing Jessica to look at him in wonder.

"Ohh careful man," Flack chuckles as Lindsay comes to join them. "My money would be on Jessica."

"Sorry Jessica, no offense but I could take you any day."

"So says the red neck who lost to..." Lindsay starts only have Clint shoot her a warning glance. "Oh what you can pick on a girl but can't lose to one?" She taunts.

"So as I was saying," Clint clears his throat. "The shrimp would be fantastic."

"Are you making fun of my shrimp?" Mac inquires as he and Stella join the group.

"Who you callin' shrimp?" Danny pipes up as he too joins the cheery bunch.

"I think he's calling you a shrimp," Sheldon adds.

"I simply said I wanted shrimp," Jessica just shakes her head in laughter.

"Who brought the shrimp?" Clint inquires.

"I did," Mac admits.

"Well that explains a lot," Clint retorts.

"At least I won't be arrested for having one to many of what I brought," Mac counters, forcing another round of chuckles from the group of friends.

"The beer was for everyone," Clint pleads in his defense.

"Who made the stuff tomatoes?" Stella wonders.

"I did," KaSaundra confesses.

"Well then why aren't you the Master Chef tonight?" Flack hands her the heavy set of tongs.

"I didn't want to put you to shame," she smiles.

"That's my girl," Sheldon states proudly. "KaSaundra is the best cook here."

"I don't know, Mac's shrimp are pretty tasty. And you can eat a lot more of them."

"So then size does matter?" Lindsay tosses at her brother.

"Size always matters," Clint grins.

"What kind of size?" Flack smirks.

"Hey at least Lucy is asleep for all this," Danny groans.

"With friends like these, she has no chance," KaSaundra states.

And so for the next few hours the group of friends, ate, drank, laughed, talked and then finally all stayed behind to help pitch in with the clean up; wanting to leave the room just as spotless as it was the day before.

"Well Sidney," Alice mentions as they both stand alone in the now empty but clean room, the evening well upon them. "Tonight had a few mishaps but otherwise it was a success."

"Thinking of having another?" He asks as they turn off the light and prepare to exit.

"Maybe next year," Alice smiles at her husband. "We've had our fun for this year."

"Oh too bad."

"Well mabye you can talk me into another in a few months," Alice smiles. "Let's go unwind."

"Jumbo crossword still work for you?"

"Love when you talk dirty Sidney," she laughs; filling the empty hallway with a musical sound, allowing it to linger long after all the lights had gone out.

XXXXXXXX

"Thanks for all your help with her tonight," Danny tells Lindsay she helps him undress Lucy from her jeans and sweater and get her into something to sleep in. They tucked Lucy and then quietly made their way into his living room, Lindsay already knowing she wasn't going to be spending the night.

"Well it was fun and I think she had a nice time also. She'll probably sleep" Lindsay starts only to have Danny cut off her words with a warm kiss, her arms automatically closing around his neck and holding on close as she kisses him back. After a few minutes, Danny pulls back and looks at her with a somewhat serious expression.

"Danny?"

"Sorry about Rikki. I didn't expect her to um...well to get after you like that and..."

"Well I am sorry if I was out of line."

"You?"

"Well Ruben broke her doll and she came to me and...well I wasn't going to get that mad at Ruben only have him apologize to her. Sorry if I caused a scene."

"I think Rikki wanted that," Danny offers with a heavy sigh.

"I wish she would just take a hint," Lindsay lightly pouts.

"Maybe after seeing all together tonight she will," Danny shrugs. "I don't really care because I love you and only you."

"Well I love you too," Lindsay confesses in return as she tastes his lips once more. "Wish I could stay tonight."

"We already gave Clint somethin' to talk about. When is he leaving anyways?"

"Tomorrow night," she answers in truth. "He just wanted to come up for a _big city party_."

"Party?" Danny arches his brows.

"He's from a small town," she defends with a giggle. "But he likes you, that's what counts right?"

"Trust me Lindsay, even if it was just him in your whole family that liked me, that would be enough."

"Sweet talker," Lindsay smiles as she kisses him once more. "Too bad we can't do anything about it tonight."

"Well that just means I'll have to try again another night."

They remain locked in each others embrace a while longer before they hear Lucy muttering in her sleep and know it's time for them also to call it a night. Lindsay heads back up stairs to where Clint is just resting in front of the TV.

"The squirt down for the night?" Clint smirks.

"No I see he's still up," Lindsay retorts.

"Ha ha," Clint deadpans.

"Well what impressed you most tonight?"

"The way Danny handled Rikki."

"Well Lucy is his daughter."

"No I meant when he told her he loved you."

"He said that?" Lindsay asks with a growing smile.

"In no uncertain terms."

"Tell me everything," she settles in beside him.

XXXXXXXX

"Jess what are you doing?" Flack calls out from the bedroom.

"Buying a barbeque on-line," she calls back.

"What?" Flack frowns as he pushes himself from the bed and then hurries into the living room to see Jessica in front of her laptop. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," she answers as she shows him the screen. "Thought you wanted an early night?"

"Alone?" He smirks as he sits down beside her. "Why all of a sudden the interest in a barbeque?"

"Well after seeing your new skills in action, I am now jealous that I don't have one."

"But you can..." he starts only to have her press her mouth to his and force his last few words to be garbled.

"Yours is old and I want a new one that you can use to cook for us."

"Oh really?" He arches his brows.

"Yes really."

"Jess that thing was already fired up and Sheldon..."

"Oh so you don't want me to?"

"Why do'nt we take next weekend and go and buy one together?"

"You want to?" She asks with a growing smile.

"Did you really want to buy it on line? Most are made in China."

"Ah good point. But next weekend sounds fun. You're on."

"Good. Now didn't _you _want an early night?"

"Alone?"

"Not while I'm here," Flack teases as he leans in a bit closer, his lips nuzzling her neck. "And hopefully not in here."

"Lead the way."

XXXXXXXX

"Mac?" Stella goes in search of him after she puts the leftovers into his fridge. She spies him looking out the window and heads toward him.

Mac turns to face Stella and captures her in his arms and holds her tightly against his chest. He leans in closer and starts to taste her lips, his body wanting to harden the longer hers is pressed up against his.

"I was worried for you when he showed up tonight," Mac confesses in truth as he looks at her with a serious expression.

"Well to be honest I wasn't sure what to expect."

"Maybe you should think about getting a restraining order," Mac suggests.

"I will if you will."

"Stella on the base he can't touch me," Mac insists.

"And everywhere else?" She counters with a frown.

"I think he'll tire of all this pretty fast."

"You don't know him Mac. He's like a dog with a bone when it comes to something he needs to prove," Stella informs him. "Trust me I know his pattern. You should be taking him seriously."

"I do but I'm also not going to live in fear of him," Mac tells her in truth. "If he thinks he can just show up anywhere and try to put a wedge between us he's wrong. And that is what I was worried about after he left."

"I was in shock and...I'm sorry if I made you feel that way Mac. I love you and I never want you to feel anything but love from me in return."

"I know trust is a big issue for you Stella and it wasn't ever my intent to withhold information. But I had no proof it was him and since he hasn't been seen on the base, until today I had just pushed him to the back of my mind."

"And now?"

"And now whenever you are late or don't pick up the phone on time I'll um...well I'll wonder but..."

"But what?" Stella wonders.

"But I don't want to be paranoid or drive either of us crazy," Mac huffs as he runs his hand over his face and then leads them to the couch to relax. "I hate this...this feeling of uncertainty that he his now creating. I love you Stella, I never want to lose you."

Stella's presses her body into his and leans her head on his shoulder; her fingers gently rubbing the side of his face. "We'll just be careful and smart," she tells him. "And now that he knows Don is a cop, it might make him think twice about coming here."

"And your place of work?"

"He knows that he's public enemy number one over there. Now..." she stops and turns his face to her. "I want you to shut up and kiss me."

Mac's face breaks into a warm smile as he eagerly cups her face and starts to taste her lips, puling her deeper into his grasp. But before he can start to allow his body to completely give into his sexual urges a soft knock is heard at the door. Mac quickly pulls apart and looks at Stella in surprise. It wasn't late, but neither were expecting company.

"Mac?"

"It could be Alice," he states as he heads for the door, Stella armed with the phone just in case. Mac pulls the door open and stares at his visitor in shock.

"What..."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so another...eek! Sorry guys don't hate me. Any thoughts? Maybe not who you think. Did you like the rest of the potluck?

**PS:** Altered States updates next


	26. Unexpected Visitors & Unwelcomed Attenti

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 26 - Unexpected Visitors & Unwelcomed Attention**

**A/N: **Well hope most of you were surprised at the visitor this time! Enjoy!

* * *

"Reed?" Mac asks in surprise.

"Hey, Mac."

"How did you find me?"

"Directory assistance," Reed replies as he holds out one of Mac's tattered Fort Hamilton teaching cards.

"Ah right of course," Mac smiles.

"Hey can I um..." he stops, looking past Mac to see Stella. "Oh hi. Sorry I didn't know you had company. I'll um...I can leave."

"It's okay Reed you can come in," Stella calls out.

"Are you sure?"

"We are," Mac smiles; but his smile quickly fades as he finally notices the slightly disheveled look of Reed's appearance. "What happened? You look um...a little rough."

"Couplea guys bumped into me on the subway," Reed shrugs.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just some shoving and such. They thought I was someone else. I'm okay."

"Do you need some money?" Mac asks in haste as Stella joins them.

"No...they didn't get anything. I was heading to my job but um...well I just thought I'd come by and well you know hang for an hour or so. Just to hear more about the schooling. So maybe..."

"Reed, you sound as nervous as I did the first day of my job," Mac states warmly.

"Am kinda nervous."

"No need to be," Mac assures him. "I can make some coffee if you'd like and..."

"I can make it Mac," Stella suggests, prompting Mac to look at her in wonder. She offers him a laugh, knowing that he's just as nervous as Reed. _These two are going to get along just fine, _she thinks to herself.

"Sure," Mac replies as he turns back to Reed. "Hungry?"

"Yeah a little. They never feed us enough there."

"Mrs. Starling still cooking?" Stella calls out as she starts to dig into the fridge for some leftovers.

"Yeah she's like a million years old," Reed laughs as he follows after Mac and slumps down in a nearby kitchen chair. "I want my own place but...well I gotta save some more money first," Reed rambles on nervously as Mac comes back with a few more education brochures.

"Here you go. There was a potluck tonight so Stella is trying to find something for you to eat. Trust me she's better at that than I am."

"You don't mind me just dropping by like this?" Reed asks softly.

"We were just un...winding after the party."

"You were making out?" Reed blurts out and Mac's face instantly reddens.

"I...we were talking."

"Right sorry," Reed stammers as he looks up at Stella who only offers a large smile. Reed and Mac start talking more about the education as Stella brings three mugs of coffee and a small plate of food for Reed. Reed hesitates for a moment but then starts into his food; wolfing it down at first and then slowing to a respectable level as he feels his nervousness starting to subside.

"How was the party?" Reed wonders, prompting Mac and Stella to exchange strained smiles.

"Interesting," Mac lightly frowns.

"It was fun," Stella smiles. "Let me tell you about it..."

And for the next two hours they talk, laugh and once again work at cementing a new friendship. Stella watches Mac interacting with Reed and feels her heart swell, cementing her love for him all the more. Mac's kindness and tenderness toward someone seeking help was so different from Frankie. And while she told herself that she would never compare the two, after tonight's actions, she knows inside that Mac and Frankie are on two different playing fields; with Frankie on the losing end every time.

"So drop by the base anytime," Mac offers Reed as he slowly walks with him to the door; Reed needing to get to work. "You sure you don't need a ride?"

"I'm okay but thanks. It's just one more subway stop to the grocery store. It's not much but..."

"Its honest work Reed. That's what counts the most in the long run," Mac praises. "Drop by again if you'd like."

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all."

"And if you're um...busy?"

"He just won't answer," Stella smiles as she wraps her arm around his waist, her actions warming his face and making Reed smile once more.

"Right. Okay goodnight then."

Mac and Stella watch Reed leave before Mac closes the door and looks at Stella with arched brows.

"What?" She inquires as she drapes her arms around his neck.

"Thank you for the help."

"Figured you wouldn't mind," she answers. "Told you he likes you."

"Why? I mean I'm not the most out going or..." Mac starts only to have Stella kiss him on the mouth and stop his speech.

"Seriously Stella why would h..." Mac tries again only to be silenced once more with another firm kiss.

"I think that h..." he tries once again only to offer a slight chuckle when Stella pulls back a third time.

"Don't make me use tape Mac," she teases. "I think it's great."

"Stella..."

"I think it's great that he felt this comfortable to come to see you tonight to just...be with you. I'm sure the schooling was an excuse but it doesn't matter. He's probably had no one in his life he could look up to; I mean damn his dad is in jail and his mother is dead."

"What can I offer him?"

"Your time Mac, that's all he wants from you," she tells him firmly. "He didn't take your money and you know he didn't steal anything. He just wants a friend; a friend he can look up to."

"That I can give...if it doesn't interfere with us," he replies as kisses her in return.

"Well he's not here now and I still have some energy to burn off," she winks.

"Ah like the sound of that," Mac states eagerly as he scoops her up in his arms, their lips locked; Stella's arms already pulling his shirt off.

* * *

Danny slowly opens his eyes the next morning, looking over at Lindsay's side of the bed and frowning. He knew with Clint in town, even for a day, that he would want to spend time with his sister and in all truth he could see Lindsay every day.

"Could never be enough," he lightly moans as he rolls onto his stomach and then looks up at the clock. The weekend had been a roller coaster of emotions for him. He had confessed to Lindsay that he loved her; showed her his new shop and then attended the potluck together, only to tell Rikki off for what he hoped would be for good.

He slowly pushes himself out of bed and heads towards Lucy's room. Lindsay was so at ease but he still worries what Clint would tell Lindsay about being involved with a man with a child. He had noticed that Clint stiffened a little when Lucy was around, but maybe he just didn't like children? Or wasn't used to seeing his sister so friendly with one? In any case he hopes that it won't strain anything between the three of them.

"Hey squirt," Danny lightly whispers, prompting Lucy to look up from trying to get her feet out of her closed pajama bottoms and offer her father a slight frown.

"Feets suck dadda," she states sadly before she looks back down and continues to pull.

"Don't pull," Danny groans as he leans over the child gate and scoops her into his arms. "Someone slept through the night," Danny teases as he pokes her soft belly.

"Dadda sept!" Lucy giggles as she pokes him right back.

"No Lucy slept. She was very tired out. Did you have fun at the party yesterday?"

"Yah."

"Did you have fun playing with Ruben?" Danny inquires. But when Lucy returns a shrug instead of a usual affirmative answer he's quick to ask further. "Is that because he broke your dolly?"

"Yah," she frowns as he lifts her wide brown eyes to look at him with an inquiring glance. "Indsy fix?" She wonders as her small golden brows rise.

"Maybe later okay? Right now we gotta have a shower and..." he stops as a knock is heard at the door. He hurries to open and then greets his mother with a smile and kiss on the cheek.

"GAMMA!" Lucy shouts as she flings herself into the arms of the older woman.

"Someone has a lot of energy this morning," Edith looks at Danny in suspicion.

"Blame the pot luck."

"How did it go?"

"After I told Rikki off it was fine."

"Danny!" His mother scolds.

"Sorry ma had to do it."

"What happened?"

"She yelled at Lindsay for defending Lucy and then asked me if I would still consider her as a love interest."

"Bold," Edith huffs.

"Bold but stupid. I'm not interested in her and had to make it very plain."

"Well I just hope you know what you are doing."

"Trust me I do. I gotta take a shower right now."

"Did you show Lindsay the shop?"

"And I told her I loved her," Danny grins in return before he disappears into the bathroom.

"What do you think Lucy. You also love Lindsay?"

"...OVE INDSY!" Lucy shouts and then claps her hands.

"Then I think I might also," Edith smiles at her granddaughter.

XXXXXXXX

"Do you normally eat like this?" Clint groans as he looks at the packet of instant oatmeal in his hands and then up at his sister in disbelief.

"City girl on the run. And try before you complain," Lindsay shoves him a bowl and then the boiling kettle. "Besides gotta be cost effective right?"

"When are you coming back home for a visit?"

"Well not sure. I mean I just started to might be kinda forward to ask Dr. Chan right now but...oh we'll see."

"And will you be coming alone?" Clint tries.

"I don't know. Think mom could handle it?"

"Think Danny could?"

"Trust me, he could handle it," Lindsay lightly frowns.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Linds..." Clint urges.

"I am just worried what Danny will face from his brother when he tells him he's leaving and then even more trouble perhaps if any of Louie's workers leave his shop for Danny's."

"Ah sibling rivalry," Clint notes. "It'll work out. What's this Louie guy like?"

"He's not good at managing money," Lindsay replies. "But they are brothers so..."

"It'll all work out. When does he tell him?"

"Well he just showed me the shop on Saturday so..." her voice trails off as a wistful look develops on her face; Clint waving his hand in front of her face to break her thoughts. "Right so...so when are you going to bring Wendy to the big city?" She asks as she gets back to her task of her typical Monday morning breakfast.

"Nice change of subject," Clint calls her on it.

"Danny talks to Louie today and I'm worried. Please change the subject. Wendy?"

"Yeah right and turn her loose with my credit card and you on 5th avenue?" Clint scoffs.

"Whatever Clint you are already whipped."

"If I say we aren't going not New Yor..."

"When?" Lindsay presses.

"She wants to come next month," Clint groans. "For the big thanksgiving day sales."

Lindsay laughs as she fills up her coffee travel mug and then prepares her lunch. She had told Dr. Chan that she would be in a bit later, after she took her brother to the airport and did a few errands but he didn't mind as she said she'd work a bit later to make the time up.

They both leave their apartment and head for Lindsay's truck; spotting Rikki getting into her car with Ruben in the backseat.

"I wish she would just move," Lindsay frowns. "I mean if I was in love with a guy who basically told me where to go I don't know if I could live there any longer."

"Come on, don't let her ruin your day. Now tell me more about this club," Clint asks as they get into the truck and head into the city; Monday morning well underway.

* * *

"Ah wish I could play hooky today," Flack moans as he brings his fist down hard on the alarm clock and then looks at Jessica with a frown.

"Well I could try but you might arrest me," Jessica teases as Flack's lips curl into a wide smile.

"Could I use my cuffs?" He flirts as his fingers gently lower her lips to his.

"Better be careful Detective, I know a few tricks myself."

"That's what I like to hear," Flack smiles as he kisses her once more. "But I guess we gotta get up or Sully will really arrest my ass. And trust me I wouldn't like it."

"Agreed," Jessica replies as she kisses him back. Both linger in bed for a while longer before they both have to part and get their day started.

"I'll try to call you tonight," Flack tells Jessica as he kisses her once more before he gets ready to leave to get ready for his day. "I love you Jessica."

"I love you too Don."

Flack takes his leave and then heads for the stairs up to his place; his phone ringing just as he reaches his apartment. He recognizes his sisters number and then answers in haste.

"Hey Sam."

_"You alone?"_

"Right now I am. Everything okay?"

_"Well I never get to talk to you during the day."_

"Yeah well Sully has issues," Flack smirks as he lets himself into his apartment. "So whats up?"

_"Actually I just wanted to see how the weekend went?"_

"Well the potluck had a few tense moments. Rikki tried to corner Danny again and Frankie showed up."

_"Was Stella okay?"_

"Yeah I was more worried about Mac but everything ended okay. Hey can I ask you something?"

_"Is it about that James guy?"_

"Why do you ask?"

_"Your tone was the same as on Sunday morning. What happened? I thought you said the dance went well. What aren't you telling me?"_

"Do you think Jessica has anything to worry about? I mean it Sam, if you were in the situation and some guy like James was always hitting on you, saw you with your partner and then offered him a look of death what would you think?"

_"Are you asking me if I think Jessica is safe?"_

"That's what I'm asking," Flack states with a heavy sigh.

_"From what you've told me..."_

"Yeah?"

_"No, she's not. This isn't over yet."_

XXXXXXXX

"Now that is one happy smile," Jessica tells Tori as she greets her on the steps going into the school first thing Monday morning.

"Tony and I went and saw some Indie films last night."

"Boy he really is your other half," Jessica smiles as they head inside.

"I know who would have thought I would date a man with a hairy chest," she giggles, her face lightly blushing. "Much less one that would drive me crazy."

"Well I know you must drive him just as crazy," Jessica states.

"So when are the four of us going to do that double date?"

"Usually depends on Don's schedule," Jessica answers as they head into the teachers lounge. "But I did mention it to him and he said he'd like to."

"Okay keep me informed and I'm going to get out and get some supplies. When is the trip?"

"Because we needed more money even for Quebec, it's before the board right now. But we are all still optimistic that we'll go. Hey did you ever hear James mention his old girlfriend named Amy."

"Just bits and pieces. I hear she died in a tragic accident but that is about it. Why? Is he still bothering you?"

"No," Jessica offers her a weak smile. "Was just wondering. I had a wonderful weekend."

"Jessica..."

"No, he's backed off since then. I'm sure it's over now."

"Okay. So how late did you guys stay on Saturday?"

"Thankfully we didn't have to close up," Jessica answers as she heads out of the room with Tori and heads toward the computer lab to do some research on the late Amy Finch.

"Tell me about the potluck at lunch," Tori calls out before Jessica disappears into the empty computer lab.

She settles down at the computer and starts her search in the educational database; her mind thinking back to a discussion she had with Don when they first woke up.

_'Think this will be a James free week?'_

_'A what?'_

_'James free; you know him not bugging you at all.__ Jessica you know I don't trust him.'_

_'Did you think about him all night?' Jessica had asked with a frown._

_'When I found him in that room with you...Jessica I know you brush it off but the look he offered was the same as when he left the dance; this isn't over. Just be careful.'_

"Well if I prove to Don that Amy died of natural causes maybe he'll see that James is just..." her words trail off as the results come up from her search and then she has to start narrowing them down to the correct Amy Finch. Then she had to do a cross reference to James Caulfield. She remembers her conversation with the principle last week when she learned that not only was Amy, James' dead girlfriend but she was also a teacher.

Jessica finally finds the correct Amy Finch and first of all looks at her picture and feels her heart rate starting to rise.

"She could be me," Jessica whispers with anxiety as she quickly closes the page and then starts into the other documents related to her search.

"Local teacher killed in household accident," Jessica mumbles as she starts to read the article from a year ago. She had only worked with James for two years but had no idea he was involved with anyone to a very serious degree, he was so secretive. When Amy had died, he had taken some time off stating that he had a family emergency but that was it and no one asked questions; only small snippets of gossip were heard when she came back but Jessica never put them together since she wasn't interested in the personal life of James Caulfield until he started to pay her heed in the past few months. He was suspected but nothing pursued. Again back then she paid that rumor of him being a suspect no heed, now she was going to pay attention.

_It would have been their one year anniversary, _Jessica's mind offers as her eyes continue to read. _I have to tell Don. _But just as she reaches the part where the lead Detective was going to comment on the cause, she looks up to see James watching her intently before he takes a step toward her; wanting to see what she was looking at.

"Morning Jessica. What are you reading?"

* * *

**A/N:** So things will ramp up with James and Jessica and Don, hope you are all still liking it and thanks again.


	27. A Startling Revelation

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 27 - A Startling Revelation**

* * *

_"And you are not worried about this Frankie person?" _Mac's mother, Millie asks excitedly on the phone that same Monday morning.

"He just showed up to cause some trouble. I don't think he knew Don was a cop but now that he does, I doubt we'll see him around again."

_"How was Stella?"_

"She um...she was okay."

_"McCanna what are you not telling me?"_

"Nothing," Mac huffs. "Just that she got mad at me for not telling her a few things."

_"Then I side with her."_

"Gee thanks."

_"You told her you loved her, you can't just pick and chose like that when it comes to matters that involve her and only tell her what you want to."_

"So she told me," Mac groans as he leans back in his chair.

_"Are you two okay now?"_

"Yes," Mac replies with a slight smile.

_"But it's nice that that Reed kid also came to see you. Sounds like he needs a good role model in his life."_

"Well as long as he doesn't expect too much of me then I think I can handle it," Mac replies and then stops to listen to his mother offer a small bout of laughter. "What?"

_"Nothing.__ You worry too much."_

"Yeah I know. So when are you coming to visit?"

_"When do you have some time off?"_

"Well I asked again but can only take a few days in a row, nothing substantial. I guess I haven't earned all my holidays just yet. Stella...well she also said she could take some days off and spend a day with you...but I'm sure you'd..."

_"Love that."_

"Y-you would?" Mac asks nervously.

_"Son if you don't want me to then I won't," Millie tells him, hearing the distress in her son's voice. _

"No, it's just that..."

_"I'm not going to embarrass you if that's what you are worried about."_

"What do you think she'll ask?" Mac inquires, once again treated to another bout of laughter from his mother. "What?"

_"Sometimes I feel sorry for the dear girl."_

"As I said before, gee thanks."

_"How about we'll play it by ear.__ Why don't you take the same day off as her so that the three of us can spend it together?"_

Mac ponders his mother's question but knows that is something he was planning anyways. "Well Stella is a better social director that I am. I'll talk to her about it after work. Mom I gotta go."

_"Okay I'll let you get back to work. When you have your days confirmed together let me know and I'll book my ticket. I love you McCanna."_

"I love you too mom," Mac replies as he hangs up.

"I love you too mom," Rick teases as he walks into Mac's empty classroom. "Hey man, what is going on?"

"Well Frankie showed up at the pot luck on Sunday to cause some trouble for me and Stella and so she wanted to know what happened."

"What did happen? I hope you bust his ass for being such a jerk."

"Thankfully I didn't have to. My friend, Don Flack who works for the NYPD was there and he made sure nothing got out of control."

"What did he do?"

"Just started mouthing off and wanting to challenge me to a fight."

"Ballsy."

"Stupid is more like it," Mac retorts.

"So much for him just lyin' low someplace," Rick frowns as they watch the first student enter. "You lemme know what else happens."

"Trust me Rick, I'm sure he got the message on Sunday."

"And if he didn't?"

"Then if he comes around he'll really have trouble."

"How's Stella holding up?"

"Now that's who I'm really worried about."

Mac offers Rick a nod and then smiles at the lone student before him; trying to get his mind to focus on the class ahead but knowing inside that his anxiety will be high until he's able to hear Stella's voice again or see her at the end of the day when he picks her up from work. _If he ever hurt her, I'd kill him, _Mac's mind offers; not realizing that he was now the real target of Frankie Mala's simmering wrath. _Maybe I'll go and see her at lunch._

XXXXXXXX

"Oh dear, is Mac okay?" Pauline asks as she listens to Stella relate the tale of Frankie crashing the pot luck.

"Well he was ready to toss him out physically," Stella sighs as she looks out the window with a slight frown and then back at Pauline with a weak smile. "I'm worried about him."

"Why? Don't you think Frankie will come here and try something against you?"

"You know his anger seems to have shifted," Stella ponders. "And if it was anyone other than Frankie I might just dismiss it as a bad day. But I know him and his temper and how he holds grudges. I am worried about Mac."

"Well I am still worried for you," Pauline confirms. "Just don't go anywhere alone."

"Now you sound like Mac," Stella states with a heavy sigh.

"Well how was the rest of the weekend?"

"Actually pretty great," Stella relates. "The fundraiser at St. Basils was a success and Mac even met a young man there that wants to be his friend and sort of...well role model for lack of a better word. Just someone this young man can look up to and get some help from. His mother is dead and his father in jail."

"Wow tough case. Was he ever one of ours?"

"Reed Garrett. Name familiar to you?"

"Actually I think so," Pauline answers.

"Really? What do you know about him?"

"From what I can remember, he was just a regular kid forced into the child welfare system early when his mother died and his father started beating on him. Terrible story but am glad he's turned out sort of okay. What does Mac think of the idea?"

"He can't figure why Reed would want to look up to him," Stella smirks. "He's too modest that way."

"And that's why you love him?" Pauline smiles.

"More and more every day," Stella confesses as the phone rings. She watches Pauline take her leave and then starts into her first real call of the day, her mind wondering about Mac and how he's faring after the exciting and unexpected events that took place only a few hours ago. First they had confessed their feelings for each other after helping out with a cause dear to her heart; then they survived being an official couple in front of their friends and neighbors and then having dealt with the unexpected visits of first Frankie and then Reed.

As her call ends her mind thinks back to her time with Frankie, horrible images suddenly flashing into her head and her heart cursing her stupidity in even wanting to think back. But as she did she remembered wondering if she'd ever find a man she'd trust again, much less want to offer the heartfelt sentiment of, _'I love you,' _to such a man.

But she had found that man in Mac and now worries that with Frankie just showing up like that, that he's back to cause trouble and wonders what else he's planning.

"I just don't trust him," she states in quiet misery as she tries to focus her attention back on work; but her heart always wondering if Mac would be okay.

_'I'm a trained soldier, Stella, I'm not afraid of him.' _Mac had told her firmly. And while she knows that in a _fair _fight, Mac would win hands down. But when has Frankie ever fought fair? That thought worries her the most; for she knows whatever Frankie is planning, won't give Mac an upper hand of any kind.

"Damn him," she curses as she turns back to her email in box, willing the distraction to clear Frankie Mala from her mind, replace his face with Mac's and allowing her mind to get back to work; thankfully it does work. And by the time lunch had come around, Frankie has not disappeared for good but has been pushed aside enough to allow her to put on a happy face when she sees Mac walking up to her in her place of work.

"Mac?" Stella asks in surprise, her grin wide as she pushes herself from her chair and offers him a discreet hug. "What um...are you doing here?"

"Had to run some errands for supplies and was in the area. Want to have some lunch?"

"Would love to," Stella agrees as she quickly grabs her coat and purse and then walks with Mac to the door. "There is a great place just next door."

They reach outside and Mac stops and looks at Stella in concern.

"Mac?"

"Are you okay?"

"No, he did not call and my day was fine. Did you talk to your mom?"

"Stella..."

"Mac, trust me, if Frankie had called or showed up you would know. Would I?"

"Yes," Mac assures her in haste.

"Now your mom?"

"Well she still wants to come but wants to know when the three of us can spend a day together."

"I think that would be fun. Will you be okay with that?"

"She's assured me she won't embarrass me so I guess I am," Mac frowns, prompting Stella to lightly chuckle as she leans in closer and kisses his cheek once more. "Are you okay with it?"

"Well I'll be nervous but I can't wait to meet her. So let's talk about mutual days off."

"Nervous? But..."

"Mac, how can I not be nervous? But that isn't a bad thing. Now where is your calendar?" Stella inquires as they head for the deli next door.

* * *

Danny heads into work with a broad smile he was unable to contain; garnering a few wondering glances, most of all his brother, who was finally able to get himself mobile once more.

"Danny a word," Louie beckons to his brother with a small hint of annoyance.

Danny heads into his brother's office and slowly closes the door, leaning against it with a small frown. "How you feelin'?"

"Cut the crap Danny, I know you put money down on that shop. I know you're leavin'."

"I told you I was going to. You're pissed at that?"

"Not this soon!" Louie growls.

"The timing is right and I want my own place."

"I am pissed because now both Paul and Ryan are giving notice. You turned them against me!" Louie's finger points at Danny.

Danny looks at him in shock before shaking his head. "I saved your ass!" Danny hisses in return. "It's not my fault or theirs that you cannot keep your personal dealings away from work! What if you had owed Dino more than you did? What if he had brought some real heat during working hours and others besides you or I really got hurt? Could you live with that? Both of them are family men!"

"I lose the guys, I lose my shop!"

"Should've thought about that before you got into bed with the mob!" Danny shouts back before both of them take a deep breath and quickly regain composure. "I am sorry the timing sucks with you just getting back on your feet and all but...how much notice did they give?"

"A month! A damn month!" Louie's fist slams on his desk. "Ma is going to be mad."

"You really want to go there? Because this is an argument you will lose. Ma wants what is best for Lucy, end of story. We are second! Me having my own shop is what's best for Lucy."

"Always Lucy!"

"She's her only grandchild," Danny shakes his head. "I am done arguing. One month Louie, that is my notice as well. Better put some of that money to good use and start writing an employment wanted ad."

"Whateva," Louie grumbles as Danny turns on his heel and heads out of the office, letting the door close but not slam behind him. As much as he knows he values family and brotherly loyalty, this was his future and his chance to make a better life for himself and Lucy; wanting to have everything in place when he asks Lindsay to marry him.

Danny heads for his locker, changes into his overalls and then heads for the nearest bike that needs fixing; his mind now wondering when his next ride with Lindsay will be. But he knows that as much as he loves to spend alone time with her, he also takes much joy in seeing Lucy so happy with Lindsay.

"I wonder what she's doing right now?" Danny ponders as he gets started on the part in his hands; his thoughts quickly changing to the day when he'll be owner of his own shop. _Can't wait until we are a real family Lindsey.__ Can't wait!_

XXXXXXXX

"So tell mom I love her and I'll see you both when I can," Lindsay hugs her brother as they stand before the domestic terminal at the airport.

"Just keep me up to date on all the big city sordid affairs."

"Affairs?"

"Yeah like when Mac is gonna kick that guy Frankie's ass."

"And guys get after girls for always wanting the gossip."

"Give me a break will you. Do you know where _I live_?" Clint smirks as he kisses her on the cheek. "Call or email when you can."

Lindsay watches her bother leave and then turns and heads for her truck; her first stop to pick up Lucy and then surprise Danny with lunch at the shop. As she heads toward the Messer's her mind thinks back to Danny showing her the shop and then confessing his love for her.

"Danny I love you so much," she mumbles to herself; her mind excited for the life that they are working at carving together. She knows that there will be tough times ahead and she does worry about Danny finally leaving Louie and him doing something but settles in her mind that for today all is right with the world and she's now going to focus on Lucy and then Danny.

She stops in front of the Messer home, takes a deep breath and then heads up the steps.

"Lindsay what a pleasant surprise," Edith Messer greets her with a smile that quickly changes to a worried frown. "Is everything okay with Danny?"

"Yes, fine. Sorry for just stopping by. I have today off and wanted to take Lucy to Danny and have lunch altogether. But if you are..."

"Nonsense, I think that would be a wonderful idea," Edith smiles as she goes in search of Lucy. Lindsay waits in the front entrance way, taking in the older home with interest. Everything in place; modestly decorated but you can tell that a regular family lives in it; nothing to denote an air of snobbish or arrogant pride.

"INDSY!" Lucy squeals with delight as she rushes into Lindsay's waiting arms. Lindsay gathers up the little girl in her embrace, laughing as golden curls tickle her flushed face.

"Want to go have lunch with daddy?"

"YAH!" Lucy smiles as she eagerly claps her hands in joy.

"I'll get her coat," Edith tells Lindsay with a loving smile; unable to express to the young woman just how much she is growing fonder of her with each passing day.

"So what has Lucy been up to this morning?"

"Payed wit gamma," Lucy explains as her eyes fix on a button on Lindsay's jacket.

"Here we go," Edith lightly struggles with Lucy's arms and then looks at Lindsay with a slight frown. "Do you have a car seat?"

"Oh gosh I don't," Lindsay groans. "Sorry Lucy I guess lunch is off."

"NO!" Lucy shouts as she wraps her arms around Lindsay's neck and refuses to let go.

"I can't take that chance with your life Lucy, I'm sorry."

"NO!" Lucy shouts again, her eyes threatening to spill tears.

"You can use mine," Edith tells Lindsay. "I'll pick it up tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. Anything for Lucy," Edith assures her as she heads for her car keys; wanting to do anything to keep her precious granddaughter happy.

"Lucy, lunch is back on!"

"YAY!"

"Okay let's go see daddy."

Lindsay holds onto Lucy as they wait for Edith to retrieve the car seat and then get it fixed into Lindsay's truck. After a few hugs and kisses goodbye, Lindsay starts up her truck and then looks over at Lucy, whose brown eyes have gone wide and are taking in everything around her.

"This is for you," Lindsay smiles as she holds up a small plastic doll. Lucy takes the doll with much delight and then settles back into her car seat; talking away to her doll in childish gibberish and setting Lindsay's mind at ease. Lindsay heads for the nearest deli, one close to Danny's work and then starts to unbuckle Lucy from the car seat.

Lindsay heads inside with Lucy as her side, picking her and carefully tucking her into the upper basket of the shopping cart, feeling her mind and heart settle as Lucy jabbers away about anything and everything she sees or is within grabbing distance.

"Okay so what do you think daddy would like for lunch?" Lindsay asks, not relaxing that she now has an audience.

"...izza."

"Pizza?" Lindsay smiles as the counter hostess comes to help her. "No sorry sweetie, not pizza," Lindsay says, Lucy returning a small pout to which Lindsay just chuckles at.

"Your daughter is so cute," the Lady remarks as she leans in and holds a lollipop up for Lucy. "Ask your mommy first."

"Mommy can I's have?" Lucy asks Lindsay with a wide grin; drawing a small gasp from someone to Lindsay's right. Lindsay turns and looks at a shocked Rikki.

"_Mommy_ says yes," Lindsay emphasizes as she turns back to Lucy. "Why not ask for one for _daddy _also."

"For daddy also?" Lucy asks the counter hostess.

"Sure," the older woman smiles as she hands another lollipop to Lucy; Lindsay quickly snatching it away. "Okay and what will you have?"

"I'll have..." Lindsay starts, looking back to her right to see the space empty; Rikki gone without another word. But after what Clint told her about Rikki's showdown in the hallway with Danny, she's glad that Rikki heard the familial sentiments. _Maybe she'll take a real hint now! This is my future and I will fight for it!_

"There you go," the Lady hands Lindsay her requested items. Lindsay thanks the Lady and continues with the rest of her groceries and then heads back to the parking lot; Rikki no where in sight. With a small sigh of relief, she first bundles Lucy into the car seat, always more concerned with the welfare of the precious little girl, than a mere bag of easily replaceable groceries.

"Now let's go get daddy."

"YAY!" Lucy smiles as she waves her dolly in the air, her other hand still attached to the half eaten lollipop. The ride to the shop is spent much the same as the ride to the store; with Lucy chattering away and Lindsay answering when she can. But as soon as she stops in front of the garage, she feels her heart starting to beat faster. Danny had told her that he would talk with Louie this morning, but can't imagine he took the news very well; especially if what Danny said would come true, that some of Louie's workers would want to leave Louie and work for Danny.

"Well let's go," Lindsay states as she heads around to Lucy's side of the truck. She gathers Lucy up in her arms and then heads inside, seeing Danny talking to a customer and just waiting until he was finished. He finally looks up and sees her, a smile spreading across his handsome, lightly grease covered face and then not able to get to her side fast enough.

"Hey," Danny greets them with a smile, kissing Lindsay lightly on the lips.

"Dadda!" Lucy squirms in Lindsay's grasp.

"Everything okay?"

"We came to take you for lunch. Are you able to get away?"

"I would love to. Just let me clean up a bit." Lindsay watches Danny hurry away, talking to Lucy about the things in the shop and offering a few smiles and hellos in return to the guys that come to meet her and say hi to Lucy. Danny finally emerges and heads back to them with a broad grin; Lindsay picking up Louie's somber expression in the background.

"This is the best surprise I have ever gotten," Danny tells Lindsay after Lucy is buckled in to the truck and they are ready to go.

"I'll have to up my game then," Lindsay answers as she leans over and kisses him on the mouth. "How about I start with what I brought you for lunch?"

* * *

Jessica's eyes had remained fixed on the image of the woman who could be her twin; a woman that had been married to man that was now interested in more than friendship with her; a man that was suspected of killing her in a fit of rage. But as she hears James voice and watches him approach, her fingers can't clear the screen fast enough, closing the page and just bringing up the home page for the school.

James rounds the desk and narrows his gaze at the home page of the school and then looks at Jessica with a frown. "Why so jumpy?"

"Lost in thought," Jessica lies as James eases himself down beside her, offering her a heavy frown. "Something wrong?" She asks, trying to sound casual; trying to calm the shakiness in her voice but at the same time praying someone, anyone will walk into the room.

"I'm alone," James mutters as his fingers come to rest on Jessica's hand. His grip quickly wraps around her fingers, not letting go.

"James you're hurting me," Jessica warns firmly. "Now let go."

"Sorry," he mutters, taking his time in unwrapping his hand from around hers.

Jessica quickly pulls her hand back and looks at James in surprise. "I'm sorry for that James but..."

"Right, _the...cop._"

Jessica hears the disdain in his voice toward Don and immediately feels her stomach wanting to tighten. But she also knows that she owes him nothing about her personal life with Don and isn't about to ask him to open up about his as she knows that might invite further trouble. "Was there um...something you needed?"

"Just wanted to talk I guess," he says looking away, his eyes slightly gazing over. Jessica knows that if she brings up his past or anything to do with what she found, it could set him off into an angry rampage so decides just to play along.

"Sorry talk about what?" She asks with a hint of impatience in her voice.

"Do you have to go?" James is quick to pick up on it.

"I just have to print out one thing here on the school events webpage and take that to Tori," Jessica easily lies. "She wants it before class and I said I would get it for her."

"She's a nice girl."

"Yeah she is," Jessica agrees; not wanting to offer her friend as any kind of sacrificial lamb, at least any more than she already has.

"I think she liked me at one time."

"Did she? Oh...well then why didn't you ask her out? Did you like her also?" Jessica asks as she prints off the page she needs and then makes a move to get it, quickly pressing the power button on the computer to clear her search so that if James did linger he wouldn't know what she was doing.

"Did you just turn that off?"

"I...oh I did, sorry my mind is going a million miles an hour."

"Anyways you wanted to know..."

"You know James, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It was none of my business."

"Well it was because of you Jessica," James states flatly, forcing her to pause from getting up.

"Me?" Jessica asks with a frown. "Look James, I'm sorry that..."

"Are you really sorry or just saying that? I could make you happy, I know I could."

"James you are a great guy who..."

"Great really? Or are you just saying that?" He asks crossly, his voice rising and then falling. "You seem to say things that you don't mean. Are you trying to lead me on?"

"I was trying to be kind."

"Are you sure?" James continues to badger.

"This is making me uncomfortable," Jessica tells him in truth.

"Well I guess I should let you go and get that to Tori," James mumbles as he slowly pushes himself upward, pausing to look at Jessica with a heavy frown. "It could have worked. I could have made you happy."

But before Jessica can offer anything further, a student enters and James quickly takes his leave.

"Damn it!" Jessica gently curses as she tosses the phony printout and then heads for Tori, wanting to tell someone else what James just confessed, hoping that if something did happen then it wouldn't just be her word against his.

"He said that?" Tori asks in shock as the two of them stand inside the quite and private confines of the women's washroom in the teacher's lounge.

"Seriously it was creepy. What do I do?"

"Did you tell Don?"

"I wanted to tell you first and then I'm going to call him. Tori I found on his past and...well his ex, Amy, she died...she looked exactly like me. This past weekend would have been their anniversary."

"Oh my," Tori shakes her head. "You have to tell Don."

"What else did you hear about that?"

"There was always talk that the police suspected it was him but nothing ever came of that. I guess he had a good alibi...oh what am I saying, Jessica he couldn't have killed Amy."

"But how much do we really know about him? I mean he kept it all pretty private...damn why all off a sudden now? I have worked with him for..."

"Jessica, this time last year you were away. So the anniversary thing was missed."

"Tori you can't mean..."

"Maybe he got tired of waiting?" Tori shrugs. "I don't know but it's too creepy. You have to tell Don."

"I know," Jessica resigns as she gives her friend a quick hug. "If I ever need an excuse...you know when I'm around himto come and see you..."

"Honey say no more, I'm your go to girl," Tori assures her. She gives her one more hug before she leaves Jessica alone in the bathroom to ponder recent events.

Jessica quickly locks the door and then slumps down on a nearby bench, quickly grabbing her phone and dialing Don.

"Yeah Jess hold on a sec..." she hears him yell something at someone in the background.

"Should I call back later?"

"Is this urgent?"

"It's about James."

"I'm all ears," Flack's voice turns serious as she hears the noise dim.

"Where are you?"

"Sully and I are making a routine call. What's going on? Has he done something?"

"He um..."

"Damn it where is he!" Flack demands.

"No, I'm okay. Don, I have been doing some digging into James past and found out that the death of his ex Amy is suspicious but was later written off as a household accident."

"What? When?"

"Just now but then he came into the room and..."

"And what? What did he do? Did he touch you?"

"Just my hand."

"Jessica..."

"Don you have to find out the rest about him; the truth. Find out what the police report really said. Was James a suspect? I had heard gossip but no one believed it and so it died. I need to know what I am dealing with here."

"I can have him arrested for harassing you," Flack states firmly.

"Then he could just make things worse. Please Don?"

"Jessica, you call me in a panicked tone, tell me this creep touched your hand and you suspect him in the death of his ex and ask me not to take action?" Flack asks in shock. "If he ever hurt you..."

"He won't take the chance on school property," she insists; mostly for her own peace of mind. "And I don't want to get a restraining order because I too don't want to become the center of any kind of gossip."

"Did you tell anyone else?"

"Tori."

"Good and tell the principal also. The more that know about this bastard the better," Flack finishes with a heavy sigh.

"Okay the bell just rang. Let me know what you find out."

"Jessica..."

"I have to go. I love you Don."

XXXXXXXX

"Damn it!" Flack curses as he snaps his phone shut and stuffs it into his jacket pocket.

"Trouble in paradise?" Sully asks with a heavy smirk.

"Do you remember a case a year or so back about a teacher possibly implicated in the death of another teacher? Amy Finch?"

"Sorta, why?"

"I need to get back to the tank. I gotta do some reading."

"Don..." Sully starts.

"I'll catch a ride back with Patrick. You stay with O'Shae. He likes you better than me anyways."

"Not hard to do most days. What is this all about?"

"I think Jessica could be this guy's next target."

"What?" Sully asks with sudden interest. "That teacher you told me about?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure he's not just harmless? Could be a little crush."

"I just need to read that file. I need to know for sure that it's just nothing. This could mean her life."

"And if you find more?"

"I'll um...I don't know yet."

"Right. I'm coming with you. Davis! Stay here with tweedle-dumb and tweedle-dumber."

"Right back at ya Detective Sullivan," one of the perps offers with a scowl.

The ride back to the precinct is spent with Flack filling Sully in with the goings on of James in the past few weeks.

"Has he threatened her physically in any way?" Sully asks carefully.

"Not yet...god if he ever did..." Flack's voice offers a whispered curse as the police cruiser comes to a halt and both men rush into the NYPD downtown precinct. They head for the records room and then head up to one of the technicians, asking for anything on James Caulfield and Amy Finch.

"Wow that is quite the file, who the hell is this guy?" Sully grumbles.

"Lets find out," Flack offers as he takes the file box and then follows Sully to a table, both of them sitting down and then quickly opening the box and immediately pulling out the contents.

Flack's lips offer a small curse as he looks at the crime scene photos of Amy Finch's charred corpse.

"Says that James Caulfield was suspected..." Flack's voice trails off as he looks up at Sully with a wondering glance. "What is it? I know that look. What the hell did you find?"

"James Caulfield aka James Whitfield was arrested five years ago on battery and abuse charges. Violent temper...physical cruelty..." his voice trails off as he hands Flack another file.

"Oh my go..." Flack's voice ends as he looks at the pictures of a battered woman; a woman with a striking resemblance to Jessica. "She could be Jessica."

"This guy has a real problem," Sully says as he opens another and then looks at Flack with a heavy frown, followed by a heavy curse. "This one's dead. And guess who she looks like?"

"No Sully, Jessica has the problem. This bastard is now targeting her," Flack states in a panic as his fingers allow another file from a few years before that; another woman who looks just like Jessica; another victim in James Caulfield terrifying wake.

"James Fairfield. Damn it another victim! Who the hell is this guy?" Sully grumbles as he puts away the file, not wanting to open the last two.

"Keep digging."

"Hold on a sec," Sully looks at Don with a heavy frown.

"I'm not going to like it am I?"

"Not at all. This goes back about ten years; a woman named Sara Isaczon, looks just like Jessica was murdered by a man named James Isaczon, her brother. Seems there was a history of..."

"Of what?"

"Incest," Sully grimaces. "So this sicko is in love with his own sister, she refuses his sexual advances for obvious reasons and...and he kills her."

"Damn it Sully look at the dates."

"Each girl that he was suspected of murdering was on the same date that Sara was murdered; just a number of years apart and in different states, under different names."

"That date just passed."

"That's why he keeps changing his name, no way for the school board to trace his past mis-deeds. He's a lying, murdering son of a bitch and I'm going to warn Jessica. I have to warn Jessica."

"I'm coming with you," Sully states in haste as he gestures to the clerk to box the file back up and hurries after his partner.

Flack pulls his phone and dials Jessica once more as he rushes for their police cruiser. "Damn it pick up!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you are all still liking it and thanks so much for reading everyone! :D

**PS**: Also updated Pandora's Box on the weekend! Have a happy first day of summer SMACKIES!


	28. Further Into Dispair

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 28 - Further Into Dispair**

**A/N: **A special THANK YOU to everyone so far for liking this story and keeping it going. To be honest I wasn't sure how this whole cast story would have been received but am so happy that you are all still liking it. Not sure how long it will continue but hope you like this chapter and the ones that follow. Thanks again! And sorry this is so late.

* * *

"You are awfully quiet," Lindsay notes as she looks at Danny in concern. They had just finished lunch and Lucy was now sitting between them busy coloring in the new book her grandmother had given her the day before; packing into a carrying bag along with a few other things that Lindsay brought along.

"It is Louie?" Lindsay tries again.

"Had _the talk _with him this morning," Danny replies with a heavy sigh.

"Oh and how did that go?" Lindsay asks as Danny looks away with a heavy frown.

"It was strained," Danny huffs as he looks back up; still on his side, propped up on his elbow.

Lindsay looks at Lucy and then pokes her in the side, causing the young girl to look up at her in wonder before her face breaks into a warm smile.

"Think it's time to tickle daddy and get him to smile again," Lindsay challenges as she looks at Danny who offers her only an _'I dare you stare,' _in return.

But much to his surprise Lindsay quickly pushes him backward and Lucy pounces.

"H-hey," Danny starts to laugh as Lindsay holds his arms and Lucy's fingers start to dig into his sides.

"Daddy ...aughs," Lucy giggles as she tries to dodge Danny's hands grabbing at her.

"Not fair!" Danny protests as Lindsay recaptures his arms above his head and holds him in place.

Knowing he could easily pull himself free, he allows Lucy a few more minutes of his warm laughter before he yanks his arms free and then grabs at Lucy, tickling her sides and forcing the space in the small park around them to be filled with the young girls infectious laughter.

But just as Danny is about to continue, Lucy says something that makes both him and Lindsay stop and look at Lucy.

"Mommy helps me!" Lucy bellows as she tries to keep Danny's fingers away from her sensitive sides.

Danny's fingers immediately cease and he looks at Lindsay in shock; forcing Lindsay's face to flush instantly; but her nervous anxiety to skyrocket. _Is he mad? Happy? Confused? _Her brain races for answers.

"She um...well the Lady at the deli made a comment and...well Rikki was there and I kinda..." Lindsay starts only to have Danny's free hand gently wrap around the back of her head and bring her lips to his.

"Are you under the impression that I am angry?" Danny asks softly as he pulls back with a smile.

"I um...actually I don't know what to think about that."

"Are you sure?" Danny arches his brows.

Lindsay looks at Lucy who is still trying to pry herself from Danny's arms and smile. Lucy lifts her arms toward Lindsay and frowns.

"Mommy helps me!" She moans again, forcing Lindsay's eyes to lightly mist.

"Lindsay if you..."

"Mommy would love to help you Lucy doll," Lindsay states softly as she scoops Lucy into her arms and holds her close, her eyes locking with Danny's. "Because mommy loves you so much."

Danny gently eases Lindsay down on his chest, his fingers playing with her hair as she held Lucy on her belly.

"I love you more than anything Lindsay Monroe," Danny whispers in her ear, brushing her tender skin with his warm lips and forcing her smile to widen further. "Sorry about earlier."

"What to you mean?" Lindsay inquires as she picks up a nearby doll and hands it to Lucy to distract her from the 'adult' talk.

"Both Paul and Ryan are giving notice...what do you mean Rikki was there? Where? What happened?"

"At the deli and she just overheard the Lady call me Lucy's mother. Both of them gave notice? Gosh how did Louie take it?"

"You mean when he stopped shouting?" Danny's lips emit another heavy sigh.

"Sorry."

"Ah knew it would happen," Danny confesses. "Louie was pi...mad," he corrects himself, never wanting to use bad language in front of Lucy. "But he had only to be mad at himself for allowing this."

"Think he'll um...you know try to get even?"

"Nah he'll cool down and then put out an ad, get some more guys and a month from now we'll be swapping stories and he'll be telling me what I'm not doing to keep my business afloat," Danny finishes with a slight chuckle.

"That's a relief," Lindsay sighs as Lucy looks back down at her. "Well Lucy doll shall we let daddy get back to work?"

"No!" She shakes her head, prompting Danny's face to offer an amused smile.

"So Clint is gone back home?"

"He'll be back," Lindsay states as she puts Lucy aside and then helps to clean up the picnic remains.

"Got any leftovers in there?" Danny peeks into the large shopping bag just before it was sealed with the blanket.

"Yes why? Did you like everything?"

"Next time it's my turn," Danny promises.

"Danny today was a rare day off for me."

"Who said it had to be during the week? A picnic, Lucy and the park? How does that sound?" Danny asks warmly as he wraps his arms around her, holding her close.

"Perfect," Lindsay whispers in return as she wraps her arms around him, bringing his lips to hers. She feels Lucy's arms warp around her leg and hold on tightly; her heart swelling beyond words.

They head back to the truck, Danny carrying the picnic bag in one hand and holding Lindsay's in the other as her arm held Lucy close to her side. They talk more about Danny's shop and who he'll get to help with regular tasks.

"Can't afford too much," Danny states as they slowly head back to his shop.

"Well when the time comes, I'll help out in whatever way I can," Lindsay assures him.

"What are you doing for dinner?" Danny asks as Lindsay stops her truck in front of Louie's shop.

"Leftovers," she nods toward the bag with a smile.

"Need some company?"

"No," she replies.

"But..."

"But I would _like _some company," she retorts and he just shakes his head. "You going to be okay going back in there?"

"Yeah by now he'll be yelling at someone else," Danny retorts as he pokes his head through the open window and kisses him once more.

Lindsay watches him leave and then turns back to Lucy who is now asleep in the back seat of Lindsay's crew cab truck. She quickly calls Edith who assures Lindsay that if she wants to take Lucy home and wait with her until Danny gets there she'll pick up the seat and her granddaughter in the morning before they both head to work. But still as she prepares to leave she can't help but wonder if everything is going to go as smoothly as Danny hopes.

Lindsay turns back once more to Lucy once more and smiles. "I do love you Lucy, with all my heart."

* * *

"Stella?" Mac asks as his fingers brush her arm; breaking her from her light daydream.

"Sorry Mac, your uniform is very distracting to me," she whispers and his face warms.

"Next time I'll ch..." he starts only to have her quickly lean in and kiss him on the lips.

"Trust me Mac, it's not a bad thing. Okay then where were we? Oh you told Rick?"

"Stella, Frankie is not going to show up on the base. You sound like my mother," Mac frowns as he places his fork down on his place and looks at her with a frown.

"Can you blame her? We are both worried about you," Stella insists.

"Me?" Mac asks in surprise. "Stella, I don't have a history with him. I'm worried about you...if he...oh god if he ever laid even one finger on you again, I swear I would kill him."

"Mac, he's not going to hurt me," Stella tries to assure him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze and forcing his tormented gaze to look up and lock with hers.

"You are not with me all the time Stella."

"And I don't walk alone into darkened parking lots either Mac," she counters. "I park right outside, you don't."

"Stella..." Mac gently groans as his fingers wrap around hers. "And yes I told Rick, better for someone to have my back on the base right? Besides, I trust him."

"Well everyone knows about Frankie where I work so I think I have my bases covered. But answer me this, are you down playing your concern so that I won't needlessly worry?"

Mac looks at her with a deep frown but knows he cannot lie and so slowly nods his head in agreement.

"But why?" Stella urges. "And don't you dare hand me the, _'I'm a trained soldier line,' _this is someone I know better than you."

"And that is why I am more concerned about him showing up and hurting you before he will me," Mac insists. "Besides if I were to walk around paranoid all the time..."

"I am not asking you to be paranoid, just be careful."

"I promise," Mac states as he leans in and kisses her on the cheek. "I won't lose you Stella."

"And what about me Mac? I don't want to lose you either. I love you."

"I know," he answers with a heavy frown. "I'm sorry if I come across with a cavalier attitude but in truth I can handle it."

"Mac..."

"It'll be okay," he insists.

Stella looks at him and knows it's now pointless to argue. He had promised her that he would do what he could to keep himself on alert and safe and she had to trust him on that. It was just that inside, she felt danger brewing and knew that Frankie's anger was now shifted toward Mac. That is why he showed up at the pot luck. _Damn Mac's stubbornness. _

"Now when are we going to allow your mother to come?" Stella finally asks, saving her Frankie argument for another day.

Mac leans back in the booth and offers a heavy sigh but knows she's right but is glad she's changed the subject. In his mind he is worried about Frankie but refuses to allow the man to occupy his time when with Stella. He really didn't want to spend the rest of his lunch hour talking about Frankie Mala. Still he still can't help shake the feeling that even now Frankie is planning something vile toward him.

"Mac?"

"My mother right...those dates in November will work just fine. Just promise me you'll not go too insane for the thanksgiving day sales."

"You could always come with us," Stella teases as Mac motions for the waitress and the bill.

"I'd rather face a literal firing squad," Mac deadpans as he reaches for his wallet; never letting Stella pay when it was his idea to treat her in the first place.

"Well we could always go out to her place?"

"You mean both of us fly out to um...Chicago?"

"Well I have never been and since I played tour guide here would be kinda nice to have you as my handsome escort in your own home town."

"Escort," Mac smirks. "Makes me sound..."

"Mmmm like I could do just about anything to you and you'd let me?" Stella winks and his face warms further. "But it's up to your mother Mac, I would like it very much."

"Well she has been bugging me to bring you up to see her so...I think I would like that."

"Really?" Stella's turn to ask in surprise; forcing a small chuckle from Mac's lips. They both get up from the booth and head back outside, arm in arm.

"Yes really," Mac kisses her cheek. "I would love you to see Chicago. It has some great places."

"I hear they have an amazing chocolate factory," Stella gushes and Mac just shakes his head.

"Course," he smirks as she playfully pokes is side.

"Where would you take me?"

"House of Blues," Mac states without hesitation.

"That would be fantastic," Stella replies with a smile. "And since I would be in your city on Thanksgiving you'd take me shopping right?"

"At Victoria's Secret?" Mac asks without thinking; then looking at her in shock.

"What?" Stella laughs.

"Oh I meant...well I know that wouldnt be...it's just something that...help," Mac states weakly, prompting Stella to lean in and kiss him firmly on the lips. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"I'm not the one embarrassed," Stella reminds him.

"Right of course."

"But if that's where you want to go..."

"Stella..."

"But you know they don't have men's stuff there right? Nothing for you to model for me."

"Very funny."

"Oh so you wanted me to model for you?"

"Stella, it was a slip," Mac states in haste as she just shakes her head and laughs. "I just can't win can I?"

"Nope and now I can't wait."

"Well I'll call her as soon as I get home tonight but I know the answer will be yes."

"Then I will put in my holiday request. Think you'll be able to get time off?"

"Well if it's just one day and we are back on the Sunday night then I'm sure it'll be fine."

Mac wraps his arms around her, looking slightly down at her with a serious expression. "I love you Stella. Just promise me you'll be safe."

"Only if you do first."

"I promise," Mac states as he leans in closer, planting a brief, but warm kiss on her inviting lips and then pulls back with a smile.

"So do I. I'll see you after work. And thanks again for lunch."

"It was my pleasure, see you later."

Mac watches her enter her building and then turns and heads for his Jeep; his mind now anxious to call his mother and give her the good news, that Stella actually suggested going to Chicago with him. He heads back to the base with only happy thoughts to occupy his mind.

He enters his quiet building, one last class to teach his mind is now distracted with thoughts of Stella accompanying him to visit his mother; meeting her for the first time and then seeing where he used to live and grew up. He nears the teachers lounge when he notices a door open to a utility room and nears it.

"Can I help you?" Mac asks as he looks at a man with his back to him. Since the man has blond hair and he knows Frankie has black, Mac doesn't sense danger until he nears the man to see what is wrong. "I asked..." Mac starts only to have the man turn around with a gun in his hand.

"What the" Mac starts only to hear the door slam shut behind him and quickly turns around to face another man with a gun. His mind races as to where he's seen them before. Then it hits him before they do; they were the two men with Frankie who visited the base a few weeks back.

"We have a message for you Lieutenant Taylor," the man behind him starts as he raises his weapon to strike. "From a _friend._"

* * *

Jessica finishes her class and then heads for the teacher lounge; pulling out her phone and then offering a soft curse as she reads _'dead battery' _on the LCD display; never getting Flack's frantic calls.

For the better part of the morning her mind had raced with thoughts of anxiety that she'll bump into James and be forced into another awkward situation as she was this morning. But she was also happy that she told Don everything she found and then talk to Tori about what she suspected.

But she enters the teachers lounge and breathes a heavy sigh of relief when she sees that only a few other friendly faces dot the landscape before her; James Caulfield not one of them.

"Jessica!" Tori calls out in a panicked voice as she hurries up to her with a piece of paper in her hands. "Did Don get a hold of you?"

"No. Why? My phone died."

"Sounded pretty urgent," Tori hands her the note.

"Thanks," Jessica replies as she heads for the nearest phone.

_"Jessica are you okay?"_

"Don what is going on? Where are you?"

_"Sully and I are about five minutes away. Where is James?"_

"Don, I told you that I am fine and that he..."

_"Where is he?" Flack asks in a huff. "Sorry, Jessica we learned that James Caulfield is a serial abuser and murderer."_

"What?" Jessica practically yells into the phone, catching herself just in time; but Tori watching with an anxious expression on her face. "What did you find out?"

_"Where is he?" Flack persists._

"Hold on," Jessica tells him as she heads over to another math teacher. "Hey Gary, did you see James this morning?"

"Actually I had to sub for him for an hour before we got another sub in. Said he wasn't feeling well and was going home sick."

"Okay thanks," she answers and then heads back to the phone. "Don, he's gone."

_"Damn it!" Flack curses. "We are outside right now. But we'll go..."_

"I'm coming with you."

_"Jessica..."_

"Don't you dare argue with me Don, this is my life also. Be outside in one minute," she hangs up and then looks at Tori with a pleading expression.

"I'll cover for you, just tell me how bad it is."

"He was responsible for Amy's death."

"Oh my god," Tori whispers in horror. "Just go and stick close to Don."

"See you later."

Jessica quickly drops her books and heads for the door; forgetting about the rest of her personal things in her locker at the other end of the teachers lounge. She heads for the front entrance to the school where Flack was pacing while Sully waited in the police cruiser.

"Jessica!" Don exclaims as he rushes up to her and gives her a discreet hug before pulling back and studying her face; finally seeing some fear in her warm brown eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I have to go with you Don, I have to know what this is all about."

"Jessica you can't come into his house with us. If he is there we are going to arrest him on some minor charges at first; identity fraud and a few others relating to his cheating the system. But I don't want you as a distraction."

"I can handle myself," Jessica replies crossly.

"I meant no offense," Flack puts his hands up quickly in mock defense. "I meant a distraction for him. I am going to arrest his murdering ass and there is nothing that will distract me from that."

"Don...I might even be able to help."

Flack looks at the pleading expression on her beautiful face and feels himself reluctantly giving in. "I mean no offense Jess, but I hope I don't come to regret this."

"You won't, I promise."

Both of them head back to the car only to be stopped by Sully's large frame.

"She can't come and you know it," Sully states firmly. "She'll be more of a liability than anything."

"I just want to help," Jessica insists.

"You can help us by going back to your class or whatever and waiting where it's safe and where he won't be distracted from doing his job. If it impedes the arrest this bastard would walk. I know neither of you want that."

Jessica looks at the firm expression on Sully's face and knows he won't back down and he's not man to argue or give in like Don might have and what he says is true.

"Sorry Jess."

"I understand. Just let me know as soon as you can."

Flack gives her a nod and watches as she heads back inside; seeing Tori waiting for her at the door and feeling some small semblance of comfort settle upon his heart.

"You know the rules Don," Sully gently warns, prompting his younger partner to turn and look at him with an anguished expression. "Let's go get this bastard."

"What happened?" Tori asks Jessica as she greets her with a frown.

"I can't go and that's okay. I don't want to do anything that might cause James Caulfield to walk away like nothing happened. Can you still take my class? I just don't feel like teaching today."

"Lisa is going to do that; she's a better sub. The kids acutally do work for her," Tori tease, her face quickly turning serious. "I'll stay with you."

"You are a good friend," Jessica gives her a reassuring smile.

"Come on let's get a cup of coffee and then wait for the news."

XXXXXXXX

Flack keeps his eyes fixed out the window, his mind boiling and his heart racing.

"Don you know..."

"I know," Flack cuts him off in haste. "Just um...well never faced a threat this real or this personal before. Those images...damn it Sully I kept seeing Jessica's face looking up at me; covered in blood and..."

"If she stays with people, she will be safe," Sully reminds him. "Now are you going to be objective when you see him?"

"Come again?"

"I have no reservations about locking you in the damn trunk if you are going to go in there and get some flimsy police brutality charge laid against him."

"I promise," Flack huffs as he turns and looks back out the window with a heavy frown. They finally near the residence of James Caulfield and Flack feels his nervous anxiety starting to build; his stomach tight and on fire. He feels his fists automatically tighten as Sully brings the car to a halt and then swallows hard; his fingers instantly reaching for his piece and ensuring that it's ready within a moments notice.

"Let's get this over with," Sully states with some anxiety in his own voice as he pushes himself out of the car and heads for the front door, Flack in tow.

"NYPD!" Sully's heavy fist pounds on the front door to the small house owned by James Caulfield. "Mr. Caulfield are you home?"

Flack's fingers automatically retrieve his piece, his actions mirroring that of his partner as Sully prepares to kick the door open. Sully tries once more but a second time they are greeted with silence. Sully kicks the door open and both of them rush into the open entrance area.

Flack's eyes quickly survey the surrounding area; nothing seeming out of place or out of the ordinary, certainly nothing to suggest a hardened serial killer lives here.

"Damn it, almost seems normal," Flack comments as they slowly head for the living room.

"_Normal__,_" Sully snorts. "Yeah well Jeffrey Dahmer was described as the boy next door."

"Right," Flack frowns as they enter the quiet living room. "Nothing. Where the hell did he go?" Flack asks as they head toward the small hallway.

"Mr. Caulfield?" Sully continues to call out loudly, both of them with their guns poised. "Seems he left in a hurry," Sully sighs as both he and Flack gaze upon his bedroom with various items that were strewn all over the place. "He probably knew we'd be coming."

"Probably left right after Jessica turned down his advance," Flack sighs as he lowers his gun; but not putting it away, keeping it ready in case needed without hesitation.

"Check the rest of the place, I'll call it in," Sully directs.

Flack gives him a nod and then heads toward the back of the house, his mind in a constant state of alert; his nerves on edge and his stomach sick with worry. He passes by a small bathroom and notices it in the same condition as the bedroom and so continues on.

He reaches the small kitchen and is about to dismiss when he takes a step forward and notices a small door behind the fridge; a fresh smattering of blood near the door handle. He raises his gun, his heart rate racing at top speed. Flack very carefully opens the door and then stops to listen.

Silence.

He feels around the wall before him, his fingers finally landing on a light switch and then turning it on. His eyes quickly blink away some dust and mildew, his lungs constricting as he enters the small, dark tomb like room. But just as he rounds a corner he stops short and lets out a small gasp.

"SULLY!" His voice bellows.

Within seconds heavy footsteps are heard as Sully's large frame enters the small space. "What is ! Oh my god..."

* * *

**A/N: **Well hope you are all liking the story so far and we will get back to some fluffy moments for FA but gotta finish up this story arch first and hope that's okay. Thanks again!


	29. Warnings, Showdowns & New Concerns

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 29 - Warnings, Showdowns & New Concerns**

**A/N: **Okay so sorry for the delay in updating but with the muse still slowly recovering from last weeks devastating news these have been tougher to write than thought. So hopefully you'll like this and overlook any errors. Still trying to get her jumpstarted for PB (that is proving a tougher challenge).

* * *

Sully rushes up to his partners' side; his eyes fixed in horror at the two shrines that seem to take up the entire space. One dedicated to Jessica, various pictures of her, happy and smiling doing things alone and with Flack; some that he has even photo shopped himself into. The other with Don as the focus, various pictures of him on the job, most of them with large X's over the face or vile obscenities typed across.

"This is one sick bastard," Sully curses as he calls for two officers to come and watch the house of James Caulfield. "I have put out an APB but I think both of you need to watch your asses until this guy is caught."

Flack slowly heads toward the shrine with Jessica's pictures all over it; his mind racing with terror. "Jessica," his voice dies out as he looks at her smiling face. But he feels his fists tighten as soon as he gazes upon one with James photo shopped over his own face and automatically hurls a fist toward it.

"What the hell?" Sully mentions in shock as he quickly pulls Flack back.

"Let go!" Flack shouts as he jerks his arm away and lands another solid fist to a picture of his own face, smashing the section of cardboard before Sully pulls him back once more.

"Don!"

"I WANT HIM DEAD!" Flack shouts as he steps back a few feet, Sully's large frame between him and the shrine. "Move!"

"This is all evidence and you better leave the room if you can't handle this."

"This sick bastard has been invading her privacy!" Flack growls as he turns away in anger, his fingers still clutched to the gun in his free hand. "Tell me Sully, if he was doing this to Jane, wouldn't you be ready to kill him?"

"Yes," Sully confesses in truth. "Jessica is safe. Aren't you glad now that she didn't come?"

"Yes."

"Look I can't imagine what's going through your head but I know if it was me I would be pissed enough to kill him with my bare hands."

"Then why the hell are you lecturing me!" Flack shoots back.

"Because, landing your ass in jail isn't what Jessica wants; it's what _he_ wants," Sully cocks his head in the direction of the tormented shrines. "But it's over now. Detective Paulson is on his way to Jessica's school to inform the board there; Don, he's finished, once he's arrested that'll be it. So just keep your anger in check and let the system work."

"Ah you know it yourself the damn system doesn't always work!"

"No one lived to tell on this guy Don, but Jessica is alive and this is now over. You and I are seeing this for ourselves. I have called for a couplea guys. Take the car and go and see Jessica, but I don't want you to do something stupid, you hear me? You get a call or anything from his guy and you better call it in. No going off half cocked and doing something stupid. You got me?"

"Yeah sure."

"Don I'm warning you."

"Yeah I got you," Flack admits sourly.

"Go and take her home and just stay with her until I give you word it's all clear. There are a few boys on the way over right now to stand guard. Don't you live in the same place?"

"Upstairs."

"Go, now."

Flack looks back at the shrines once more and then finally turns to leave, shoving his gun back into his holster and heading into the small kitchen area. He closes his eyes for a split second and instantly his mind is flooded with terrifying images of Jessica calling him as James kills her. His eyes snap open just as he hears two cars pulling up outside.

"Guys are here Sul!" Flack shouts as he turns and heads for the front door. He sees two more uniformed patrol cars outside and know Sully will be safe; he needs to get to Jessica. But he pauses as his eyes rest upon a picture of James beside his phony teaching degree.

"I'll kill you you bastard...you touch her and I swear I'll kill you," Flack's voice warns as his fists lands in the glass frame. He quickly pulls it back, brushes away a few small bloody shards and then heads for the front door, offering a nod to the officers as they enter; giving them brief directions to Sully and then rushing for the car. Next stop Jessica.

He finally reaches the school and races inside; Detective Paulson already in with the principal of the school and the head of the school board.

"Don!" Jessica states with a happy sigh as her and Tori look up from their work as he rushes into the teachers lounge and into her waiting embrace. "What happened?"

"He wasn't there," Flack tells her as he looks past her at Tori. "Thank you."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just make sure you don't go anywhere alone until this guy is caught," Flack instructs. Tori thanks him and then goes to quickly call Tony; wanting to inform him right away.

"What did you find Don?" Jessica asks as she eyes finally drop to his chewed up knuckles.

"Just stuff."

"Don, what?"

"A shrine Jessica, some pictures and stuff. He was obsessed but it seems to be his pattern."

"Come and let me fix your hand," Jessica states softly.

"I think we should just go to your place and wait this out," Flack tells her firmly.

"You sure it's a good idea?"

"We can always wait here but what if it's twenty-four hours or..."

"You think it'll take that long?" Jessica asks with a slight moan as they reach a small sink and she starts to work on the small cuts on Flack's knuckles. He stops her actions; forcing her eyes to look up and lock with his.

"I won't let him hurt you Jessica, I give you my word."

Jessica immediately wraps her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes as he tenderly strokes her back.

"Come on, let's get to your place and rest, Sully is going to station a guy outside in the front and the back. I personally think he'll wait until it's dark to make his move so that buys us a few hours at least."

Jessica softly agrees and both head to her locker and Flack waits for her to gather her things; Jessica's mind too preoccupied to notice that one very important item has been taken, taken by a man that has revenge gnawing at his brain. She heads back to him with a frown, her face trying to put forth a brave expression but inside her heart almost about to give out from sheer emotional anxiety.

On the way to their apartment, Flack calls Sid and informs him, but pleads that he not draw to much attention to the under cover officers in the front or the back; just to act natural, promising a shoot out wasn't in the works.

_"Who is he after Detective?" Sid asks in concern._

"Just a simple grudge Sid," Flack tries.

_"No grudge is ever simple. Is Jessica okay?"_

"We'll both be okay when this is over. Thank you again."

Jessica waits until Flack hangs up before she tries to press him for further details about who James Caulfield really is. "Just makes me angry that no one suspected anything until now."

"Well obviously the other women were flattered by his attention and then it was too late to tell as he had already killed them," Flack comments in a soft tone.

"I want a piece of him myself," Jessica states flatly, drawing the first half smirk from Don's lips in hours.

"Trust me, if Sully makes the arrest, he'll make sure the guys either turn their backs for a few seconds or don't go easy on him. Sully is scarier than both of us combined."

"And he lectures you about protocol?" Jessica arches an amused brow.

"Well he's well connected and his father is dead," Flack retorts. "We'll be okay."

They reach the apartment building; Flack slowly driving past one of the unmarked cruisers on the other side of the street, making three second eye contact but continuing on his way to the underground parking lot. His hand grasps Jessica's as they exit the cruiser, heading toward the elevator; both heart rates elevated.

"Anything look out of place?" Flack asks her as they slowly enter Jessica's apartment.

Jessica quickly scans her apartment; the areas before her she can see and then looks at him with a negative expression. "Nothing so far."

"Let's check the rest," Flack suggests as he pulls his gun.

Jessica slowly follows after Flack, her body almost touching his as they examine every single place that a human being could possibly hide; finally emerging back into the living room area; everything okay.

"Want me to make some coffee?" Jessica suggests.

"Sure," Flack replies as he slowly takes off his jacket; his gun still in his holster, ready for action. Flack follows after Jessica into the kitchen, finally noticing her hands trembling and feels his own heart staring to break. "Come here," he gestures as he holds his arms open.

"Damn I hate feeling this way," Jessica laments as she feels his strong arms wrap around her, holding her close. "Prisoner in my own home."

"We'll get him Jess, I promise you we will," Flack tries to soothe. They linger in each other's arms for a few more minutes before Flack finally pulls back and looks at her with a slight frown. "I'll spend the night on the couch."

"Don..."

"Jess as much as I want to sleep in your bed, I have to be alert. I am going to go up to my apartment," he starts giving her some instructions; his fingers fumbling with his second weapon that he pulls from his ankle holster. "I'm going to get a few things to change into and then when I get back, we'll have some coffee and just wait this out. In a few hours, Stella and Mac should be here and then maybe we'll order in or something."

"What is that for?"

"It's for you," Flack tells her as he shoves the small revolver into her opens hands. "If anyone other than me comes through that door without either knocking or identifying themselves to you, shoot first and ask questions later."

"Don..."

"Jess, no offense but you are not a trained sniper; the person will live."

"Just be careful and hurry back."

"Ten minutes at the most. I'll just get a few things to change into and then I'll change here, I promise. Unless you want to come with me?"

"Can I?"

"Sure," Flack replies with a smile as he holds out his hand. "Just hang onto that for now."

They head out of her apartment, lock it and then head for the stairs and the short walk up to his apartment. Flack slowly opens his door and looks around; nothing out of place.

"Okay wait here and I'll be right back."

Flack plants a warm kiss on cheek before he heads for his bedroom, his mind occupied with thoughts of what James might be planning for later. He closes his door half way; grabbing a small duffle bag from behind it and then quickly standing upright as he hears some soft shuffling behind him. His fingers reach for his gun, his heart racing.

"Jes..." Flack tries to warn her as he turns on his heel, his lips emitting a soft gasp as his head connects with a hard object; the evil scowling face of James Caulfield the last image burned into his memory just before his world goes fuzzy, but not completely black.

"Don?" Jessica calls out as she nears the waiting trap.

* * *

Lindsay reaches the apartment; her mind and heart both soaring from the afternoon she spent with Danny and then the affectionate terms put on her by Lucy. She stops the truck and then looks in the backseat at a sleeping Lucy and smiles. But as her mind turns to Danny and the showdown he had with his brother, she now worries that Louie might do something stupid.

_'He just doesn't get it,' Danny had told her. 'Lucy is all my mother and father have left of Lisa. Of course she's their focus right now.'_

_'Do you think he would ever try to hurt you?' She had dared to ask._

_'No.'_

But it was the way Danny had said no; the uncertainty in his voice that told her that even he wasn't sure about his brother's motives. What if in a month he still didn't have guys to replace the ones that went to work for Danny? What if he started gambling again and wanted Danny to help out once more? What if that mob guy decided to keep an eye on Danny's new shop?

Lindsay carefully gathers Lucy from her car seat, feeling the small girl snuggling closer into her embrace as she locks the truck and then heads for the elevator. Danny had such anxiety in his voice when he was talking about the showdown with his brother she wants more than anything to call him and see how his afternoon is progressing. But once she's back at work, tomorrow, she knows she won't be able to just obsess over his business dealings and so knows she has to trust him and just try to cope until he gets home.

She feels Lucy snuggling a bit more into her arms and looks down at the soft expression of the beautiful little girl in her arms; her mind repaying the scene in the deli when Rikki heard Lucy call her mummy. It was a small piece of triumph but she hopes that it'll force Rikki to leave instead of prompting her to take further action to try to get Danny.

"Why can't she just take a hint?" Lindsay groans as she enters Danny's quiet apartment and then closes the door behind her. Danny had given her the key because Lucy had more things at his place and Lindsay didn't mind waiting there for him until after work.

She very carefully deposits Lucy onto her sleeping bed, covers her up and then heads back into the living room. She has been in Danny's apartment before, but now somehow it seems different; more personal. Home?

"Lindsay," she gently scolds herself as she dumps her coat and then heads into the kitchen to get some water, taking the glass and then heading into Danny's bedroom. She eases herself down onto his bed, her mind taking in his warm scent as her head connects with the pillow.

Her arm stretches out to where she normally sleeps when she's with him and her lips return a smile as she pictures his face looking back at her with a loving gaze. She flips onto her side and reaches for whatever magazine he has on his night table; coming back with the latest issue of 'Harley Davidson' and settling in to read it.

Since bikes are also her passion, her absent flipping soon turns to serious reading and it's not until she hears some soft whimpers in the other room does she realize that her distraction has gotten the better of her.

"Mummy!" She hears Lucy start to wail, quickly putting the magazine down and heading for the little girls bedroom.

"Mummy's here sweetie," Lindsay soothes as she looks at Lucy who's sitting up with her arms in the air. "Aww its okay Lucy doll," she whispers as she holds the little girl close, stroking her back. "Wanna have a bubble bath?"

"Ok-ay," Lucy replies with some hesitation as Lindsay gently brushes away some warm tears before she kisses her cheek.

"Okay let's go."

Lindsay gathers up Lucy and heads for the bathroom, closing the door so that she can prepare the bath without Lucy wandering away and getting into trouble. She starts up the warm water and then reaches for the child safe bubble bath that smells like bubble gum.

"...ath wit mummy," Lucy points to Lindsay just as Lindsay was about to undress Lucy.

"You want me to come in there?"

"YAY!" Lucy claps her hands in joy.

"Okay I think that would be fun!" Lindsay replies with a large smile. She quickly undresses Lucy, stuffing her hair into a messy bun and telling her to wait before she climbs into the warm suds and suddenly feels her own nervousness starting to grow as she starts to peel her own clothes away.

She sees Lucy watching her intently and feels her face flush. _Oh gosh Lindsay, Danny has seen you naked! Lucy's two, she doesn't care what you look like without clothes!_

She gives her head a quick shake before she finishes shedding the rest of her clothes and then slowly eases herself into the warm soapy water. "Lucy's turn," Lindsay smiles as she gently lifts the little girl and places her into the opposite end of the bathtub facing her.

Lindsay watches as Lucy grabs two of the nearest tub toys and starts to play with them; once again jabbering away to the two plastic figures in her fingers. Lindsay's hands gently clean Lucy's pink skin, always mindful not to cause any damage to the tender flesh.

Then she grabs a sponge and starts to wash herself. But she drops the sponge when she sees Lucy watching her with a slight frown.

"What is it Lucy?"

"Mummy...tis," Lucy points to one of Lindsay's bare breasts.

Lindsay quickly realizes that she's asking _this _instead of another lewd word for breasts and feels her face flush with slight embarrassment. She points to Lucy's small pink dots on her chest and then points to her own.

"You have them too. Only mine are bigger."

"...igger," Lucy laughs as she splashes the water, sending sweet smelling soapy suds onto the floor. Lindsay leans back in the tub, thankful for the short attention span of the child but now thinking that as Lucy get's older, it'll fall on _her shoulders, _to tell Lucy all about female private parts, how they work and anything else that a young child or girl might want and need to know about her body as she grows older; she now filling the role of Lucy's natural mother.

A small frown creases her brow as she continues to watch Lucy playing with the suds, a smile of delight on the small girls face.

"Pay wit ...ubbles," Lucy states loudly as she flings her arms into the air, sending another barrage of bubbles in every direction.

Lindsay grabs Lucy and starts to poke her tender sides, filling the room with soft laughter; her own heart swelling when Lucy's small lips connect with her face and a little kiss is planted.

"I love you Lucy," Lindsay whispers softly into her ear as she kisses her back.

"...ove yous too mummy," Lucy replies and Lindsay feels her eyes mist instantly. They linger in the soapy tub until the bubbles completely dissolve and then Lindsay waits inside the porcelain basin until it's completely empty before getting out, drying off and then doing the same for Lucy. Since she didn't bring any clean clothes, she drapes herself in Danny's robe and then heads into Lucy's room. But just as Lucy is dressed, Lindsay emerges with Lucy in her arms into the hallway and a soft knock is heard at the door.

Thinking that its Danny come home early; she having his key, she hurries toward it with a large smile on her face. But as she pulls the door open her world stops once again.

"Danny?" Rikki asks in haste until she sees who it is. "Oh."

_What the hell is she doing here asking for Danny?_

XXXXXXXX

Throughout the whole afternoon, Danny could feel his brother's boring gaze on his back; his comfort level dropping as each hour passes painfully past. But he knows that while he can handle his brother, he hopes that Louie will go easy on the two guys that will be his own employees soon and not try to cause them any trouble. He was always wary of his brother's dealings with the Tanglewood boys, but hopes and prays that this latest scare with Dino, will have forced Louie to go straight.

"Hey Danny a word!" Louie's angry voice bellows, drawing the immediate attention of the other mechanics and two waiting customers.

With a soft curse Danny quickly drops what he's doing and heads toward Louie with a perplexed glance.

"What?" Danny asks in a quieter tone as he nears his brother. "Still pissed about this morning?"

"As a matter of fact I am," Louie states as he pulls out a gun.

"What the hell..." is all Danny manages before a loud bang his heard.

"Danny?"

Danny's eyes quickly snap open; pulling him from his nightmarish state and forcing his gaze to look at Paul with a small panicked look; the automobile behind him the source of the loud noise.

"Hey man you okay?" Paul asks in haste.

"Yeah, didn't sleep much last night."

"Everything okay between you and Louie?" Paul asks in a hushed tone.

_Yeah just great, _his mind offers in silent mockery. "Strained," Danny offers in truth. "But I expected that. You okay?"

"Yeah, he was angry when I told him and I can't blame him, but I want to work for you and am solid in my resolve. I know Ryan is also."

"And I do appreciate it," Danny thanks him with a kind smile. "I just want to make sure that you guys are okay with all this."

"Well it's been kinda strained for a bit but that's to be expected right?" Paul counters.

"Right," Danny agrees as Paul continues on his way, fills up his coffee up and then heads back into the shop. Danny leans against the wall and feels his body sag a few inches backward. He turns his head to the right and looks at Louie at his desk, frantically working on what he suspects is a help wanted ad.

"This is my life now," Danny confirms to himself once more. "For Lindsay and Lucy," he restates as he fills up his water bottle and then heads back into the main part of the shop.

Still he can't help but wonder how things are going to play out in the coming weeks as both he and his brother count down to their less than amicable separation. _I just pray this all goes according to plan. I wonder how Lindsay's day is going?_

* * *

Mac finally feels his world coming back to him; his head pounding and his body sore. Panic grips his entire being as his mind flashes images of him confronting the two men, a brief struggle, him being struck on the head and then his world going black.

But as his eyes snap he quickly realizes that something is very wrong. He tries to pull his arms in front but finds he's unable; his wrists are handcuffed together, pulled tightly behind him around a utility pole in the middle of the now pitch black storage room. Panic starts to grip him further as he realizes that he's unable to call for help, thanks to a heavy piece of tape placed firmly over his lips.

_HELP ME! _Mac tries in vain as his tugs uselessly against the cuffs keeping him restrained in place. _Frankie! Bastard!_ He curses in his racing mind. He finally pushes himself up to his knees and twists his head around, his eyes quickly spying the small glint of light coming under the heavy utility door.

He tries to call out again; but only succeeds in the formation of a few more beads of sweat that start sliding down his forehead and back, his throat raw from yelling in vain.

_HELP ME! _Mac tries again as his fingers try to squeeze their way out of the steel handcuffs. He slumps back in defeat, cursing Frankie's name once more as he realizes that he's unable to get himself free. His mind immediately races with horror at the thought that Stella is next and he's unable to warn her.

_I have to warn her, _he keeps telling himself over and over as his fingers once again push past pain as they struggle to get free of the thick steel. He utters another whispered yell and leans his head back against the cold metal of the utility pole that is holding him in place.

His brain finally remembers that his phone was still in his back pocket and with a little creative maneuvering he manages to grasp the electronic device and hold it securely in his sweaty palm. However, being unable to see what he's doing, he can only pray that his fingers do the right thing.

_Call Rick, he can trace the call...he can find me_ his mind urges. He closes his eyes and tries to picture the face of the phone in his mind's eyes; pressing a few buttons and praying once more that he's dialing the right number.

_"Hey Mac what's up?"_ He hears Rick's voice on the other end.

_Trace the call...trace__ the call_ Mac's mind chants over and over again.

_"Mac?__ Hello?" _Rick tries again. But then much to Mac's horror, the call disconnects and he can only curse as his frustration grows. But without any hesitation, he quickly redials and prays that this time, Rick will trace the call.

_"Mac, what is your game buddy?" _Rick's voice asks with some annoyance, until Mac starts to rattle the steel cuffs against the metal utility pole. Finally Rick clues in and much to Mac's relief, the next few words force his body to offer a sigh of relief.

_"Okay, hold on, I'm tracing the call. If you can hear me, I'm on it man, just hold on," _Rick's voice chatters into the phone. _"What the hell? You are in the building? Press a button if that is right?"_

Mac presses a button and then is assured that Rick is on his way. Within about five minutes Mac hears Rick pounding on the door.

"Mac you in here?"

_YES! HELP ME_! Mac offers as best he can through the tape, rattling the handcuffs against the pole and hoping that his small attempts at communication will actually be fruitful. They are.

"Okay hold on," Rick assures him through the heavy door.

Mac leans back against the door, resting his head on the pole he's cuffed to but his entire being anxious to call Stella and make sure she's okay. After what seems like a small eternity, Mac hears the lock being turned and the door slowly pushing open.

"What the hell?" Rick asks as he rushes toward Mac and looks at his captive state. But just before he peels the tape from his lips he looks at Mac with a frown. "Hold on a sec."

WHAT? WAIT! Mac's mind shouts as he twists his head, watching Rick disappear, slamming the door shut behind him and trapping him inside once again. RICK! Where the hell did he go? A few more minutes tick painfully past before Mac finally hears the door being pushed open again and then watches as Rick comes before him with his forensic kit in hand. He quickly snaps a few pictures of Mac in his captive condition and then gets to work on another angle.

"For evidence," he instructs, prompting Mac to have to wait patiently a few more minutes. He tries not to breathe in the dusty fumes from the printing dye that Rick gently applies to the tape covering his mouth. When Rick finally sees the print appear, he gathers it up and then gently peels the tape from Mac's lips, bagging the evidence. "Thanks," Mac gasps.

"What the hell happened?"

"Frankie's goons," Mac lightly huffs. "Got any cutters?"

"Universal key," Rick explains as he goes to undo Mac's cuffs, once again trying to preserve as much of the area as possible. Since he knows that Mac's fingers will have probably compromised most of the usable prints, he hopes the prints from the tape will match either of the two that had made a play for Mac a few weeks earlier.

"I have to warn Stella," Mac tells Rick as he reaches for his phone and quickly calls her.

_"Hey handsome, to what do I owe the pleasure?" _

"Just wanted to..." Mac's voice dies out. Sure he did recognize the two men from before with Frankie but unless the print confirms it was either one of them, it could be placed upon a student and blamed as a newbie prank.

_"Mac, everything okay?" Stella asks with a bit more panic in her voice._

"Just make sure that you don't go anywhere alone until I am there."

_"What did he do?"_

"Stella..."

_"Mac, don't lie to me. Frankie did something right?"_

"Just a couple of guys with too much time on their hands. It was nothing and I'm okay. Please don't worry," he offers in half truth, Rick looking up and offering a perplexed glance. But when he hears silence he squeezes his eyes shut for a few brief seconds before continuing. "Stella?"

_"You call me in the middle of the afternoon to tell me that you were...what attacked?"_

"No Stella...I'm okay," Mac insists. "Please just make sure that you don't go anywhere alone."

_"And will you do the same?"_

"I'm heading back to class. I just wanted to say hello and make sure you were okay."

_"Mac..."_

"I have to go, please Stella."

_"Not until you tell me what on earth is going on!"_

"Maybe I'm just overly concerned. But I do have to get back to class. Please Stella?"

_"I'll see you after work."_

Mac hangs up and looks at Rick with a heavy frown. "What is this bastard's game?" Mac's voice growls in anger as he watches Rick pack up his kit and both of them finally exit the small utility room. But just as they round the corner both stop short, watching as Colonel Tycus marches up to them with an angry expression. "

Lieutenant Taylor!" His voice snaps.

"Oh what the hell is it now?" Mac asks with a heavy groan.

"Care to explain the meaning of this Lieutenant Taylor?" Tycus demands as he shoves a nearly crumpled piece of paper into Mac's hands.

_'Dear students. Due to something personal, the afternoon class has been cancelled. See you all tomorrow. Lieutenant Taylor.'_

"Care to explain why I don't haul your ass up before the General and tell him what you have been up to and have you suspended for this?"

"Oh damn," Rick's voice utters a soft curse as he looks at Mac in dread. "Thats his game," he whispers fatefully, a very real suspension now hanging in the air.

Mac looks at the man before him; a sinking feeling starting to develop in the pit of his stomach. How on earth would he talk his way out of this one?

"I'm waiting for your reason Taylor!" Tycus's loud voice booms. "And it better be a damn good one."

XXXXXXXX

Stella looks at the phone with her mind racing in wonder. _'Just a couple of guys...with too much time on their hands...I'm okay...don't worry._'

But was he telling her the truth? His voice held panic when he called and now she wonders if he's actually telling the truth.

"Damn it Mac, what aren't you telling me?" She asks in frustration.

"Trouble on the home front?" Vince inquires as he hovers in her doorway.

"Would you ever downplay some trouble you were having to Jacki; telling yourself it was for her benefit?"

"Call it a guy thing but yeah, why? Is this about Mac? Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure yet," Stella's brow furrows. "I was just wondering."

"Stella?" Vince tries to pry.

"I think Frankie is just trying to get him into trouble at work and he's downplaying it as if it were nothing," Stella explains with a heavy sigh.

"Thought Mac worked at the military base."

"He does."

"And Frankie is just allowed on to do anything he wants?"

"I...oh I don't know," Stella replies with a weak smile. "Maybe I just need today to be over."

She hands Vince the file he was seeking and then leans back in her chair and looks at a picture her in Mac's arms in a small frame on her desk; an automatic smile forming on her face.

"I love you Mac," she whispers as she kisses her thumb and lightly presses it to his face. "I just pray you are always honest with me."

She opens another file; another case she hopes will occupy her mind until Mac comes and picks her up at the end of the working day; her mind already determined that she'll use whatever she has to to get the truth from him. _My future happiness depends on the truth Mac, _she tells herself.

* * *

KaSaundra slowly heads to the bathroom in the mid-afternoon, the clinic finally winding down after another hectic morning; her stomach churning and her face warmer than normal. She heads into a stall, emerging a few minutes later and splashing some cold water on her face, hoping to cool herself down, her mind in wonder.

"KaSaundra?" Sheldon's warm voice is heard as he gently knocks on their private but shared bathroom. He slowly pushes the door open and looks at his wife in concern. "Baby what is it?"

"Stomach flue," she states slowly as she turns to face him with a slight frown. She pushes a black strand of hair behind her ear and allows her body to exhale slowly.

Sheldon's fingers rest upon her forehead and then move to the back of her neck. "Fever?"

"We have had a lot of sick kids in the past week or so."

"You have been feeling this way since before the pot luck. You know Noreen is always available to you."

"Sheldon it can't be that...remember?"

"What if it is?" Sheldon's voice asks with a small hint of expectation. "Are you late?"

"I um..." KaSaundra's voice trails off as her dark eyes look away in sorrow. She feels Sheldon's tender fingers gently rest under her chin and slowly guide her face to that she's looking at him once more.

"Are we expecting?"

"We could be," KaSaundra replies with a faint smile.

"That's great," Sheldon's face breaks into a warm smile.

"Sheldon I don't know if I can handle it again."

"We might not lose this one KaSaundra. We learned so much from the last time," Sheldon's tone turns serious as he gently pulls her into his arms and holds her close.

"I just don't want to let you down again; I know how happy you were last time."

"Please don't ever think that," Sheldon kindly insists. "I love you and even if we were to never have children of our own; I would still love you. You could never let me down."

"I want to have a family but...Sheldon even Noreen said that if it did happen again there could be serious consequences; for both the child and myself."

"I'll not lose you KaSaundra," he assures her. "Not you or our child," his hand moves from her face and comes to rest on her slightly rounded belly. "You are one of the strongest women I know."

"Sheldon I lost our last child," she lightly weeps, a few tears starting to pool in her dark eyes. "I'm not that strong."

"I'm sorry," he tries to comfort as her head comes to rest on his shoulder, his hand now tenderly stroking her back. "We got through the last one together."

"Barely," she utters in a whisper.

"What are you saying? Do you want to have a..."

"No way," she shakes her head. "I'm not going to even think about aborting this child; this is us Sheldon," KaSaundra tries to explain as she locks eyes with her adoring husband once more. "I love you more than anything and I know your strength and love will get us through this."

"Are you even sure that's what it is?"

KaSaundra holds up a pregnancy wand with the positive indicator showing. "I am positive. Sheldon we are going to have a baby."

* * *

**A/N:** thought I'd throw in a bit more Sheldon/KaSaundra stuff and hope you like it and the rest. Sorry for the other cliffee's but blame CBS for the muse being kinda vengeful lol...and you know I never argue with the muse! Thanks as always for reading and hope you stick around for more to come!

**PS:** This site has been acting up again. So if this chapter appears and then disappears just keep refreshing or PM me for the link. Same with Altered States that was recently updated.


	30. One Villain Down

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 30 - One Villain Down**

**A/N: **Okay so noticed the reviews dropped a bit for chapter 29 and for those that left sorry if you were bored. To the rest, hope you are still liking the story. Not sure how much longer it'll be but hope you like the rest. Thanks again

* * *

Rikki eyes the woman before with some disdain. Lindsay, dressed in only Danny's robe, obviously wearing nothing underneath and a freshly bathed Lucy clutched firmly in her grasp.

"Danny is not _home," _Lindsay emphasizes. "Can I help you?"

"I um...no," Rikki turns to leave.

"Look I'm not sure your game but it's over," Lindsay states firmly.

Rikki turns to look at her with a slight glare, her core heating up but her brain finally having to acknowledge certain defeat and so her expression starting to soften. "I know that. Actually I just wanted someone to look after Ruben for a few hours."

Lindsay looks at the expression of the woman before her and frowns; her eyes holding the truth and her words actually sounding plausible. But when Lindsay hesitates, Rikki feels the need to continue.

"Alice Hammerback is out right now and Sid is occupied with something for Don Flack. I don't really know anyone else in the building and well..." her voice trails off.

"Well if you trust me, I could watch him but I am telling you right now that if he hurts Lucy in any way, he'll..."

"I already warned him about that. I don't want my son to grow up being mean to girls. I just wasn't used to anyone else parenting him for something I let him get away with."

Lindsay looks at her with a slight feeling of remorse tugging at her insides. If she wasn't her romantic rival she would actually feel sorry for Rikki and probably help out more than just this token service. However, she also knows that Rikki has made several very open plays for Danny and is not about to let her guard down for even a moment.

"Two, three hours at the most. I um...well I have a job interview in Jersey and...I would really appreciate it."

_Jersey__?__ If she moves..._Lindsay's voice trails off with a small amount of glee which she quickly downplays; telling herself that although human, she is a mature adult.

"Sure bring him by and I'll watch him."

Rikki offers a small expression of thanks, not quite the heartfelt reaction that another woman would, but inside Lindsay knows that it's even a huge stretch for Rikki to trust her with her son after their showdown a few days earlier. Lindsay heads inside, her heart now racing with anxiety. She gently deposits Lucy onto the floor by some Barbie's and wonders how Ruben will react to her direction.

"I wonder what Danny will say to all this?"

Rikki reappears in the doorway, hesitant to come in; Ruben held between her arms.

"Ruben you are going to play with Lucy for a few hours and you are going to listen to Lindsay, okay?" Rikki instructs. "Thanks again," she states with a veiled smile.

"Sure," is all that Lindsay can seem to manage. They stand poised in awkward silence a bit longer before Rikki gestures to Ruben to go and play with Lucy and soon the room is filled with warm, childish banter. Rikki finally takes her leave and Lindsay heads for the door and locks it, leaning against the solid wooden frame and praying for her heart rate to return to normal.

She had planned to go and change but now with two children to watch, she knows she'll have to wait until Danny gets home and then go from there.

"Oh how on earth am I going to explain this to him," she groans as she heads into the kitchen to make herself some much needed coffee.

XXXXXXXX

Danny finishes washing his hands and then looks up with a small gasp as Louie's angry face looms in the mirrored reflection. Danny watches as Louie slams the door shut, blocking it with his portly frame.

"It's just business Lou," Danny insists as he reaches for a towel to dry his clean hands.

"Ma is pissed."

"You are lying and trying to make me feel guilty."

Louie just glares back at him in anger.

"I told you I was doing this."

"Not this soon!" Louie's angry voice bellows once again; Danny very thankful that the rest of the guys have gone home.

"Well I didn't expect Lindsay to arrive on the scene either," Danny counters.

"I thought it was Lucy. Her I can forgive."

"You can forgive?" Danny asks sharply. "You are acting like I am doing this to personally spite you."

"Aren't you?" Louie's thick digit lands on Danny's shoulder and gives him a shove backward.

"Don't make this personal," Danny warns as he stands his ground. "And don't make it come to blows."

"I could easily kick your ass little brother."

"You want to burn off anger, hit the gym!" Danny mentions as he tries to move past; Louie blocking his move.

"Lindsay put you up to this didn't she?"

"That's stupid and you know it. You knew before I wanted my own shop; long before Lindsay came on the scene."

"She's made you speed it up."

"Don't you dare put anything on her," Danny warns.

"You taking her side over mine?"

"This is stupid and I'm leaving," Danny insists as he tries to move past.

"She's to blame for this."

"That's it!" Danny growls as he lands a soft shove to his brother, sending him backward into the small set of lockers. "Don't make me choose Louie, I love Lindsay, she's my future, not you; you do the math."

And without waiting for another comeback from his brother, Danny pulls the door open and storms toward his bike; his mind racing with heated anger. _Damn him! _Danny curses as he reaches his bike, his stomach tight from the brotherly confrontation.

Danny looks back to see Louie watching him with an angry scowl. "Am not going to do this with you the last few weeks I'm here Louie. You want me gone sooner, you buy me out."

"She's to blame!" Louie's angry voice bellows in the small empty shop; echoing off the walls and slamming into Danny's heated countenance with full force.

Danny just shakes his head, saying nothing further as he gets onto his bike, revs it extra loud before he zooms out of the open bay door, heading for him. _How dare he blame Lindsay! It's not her fault! He knew before! _But now he wonders if this will cause a family feud to develop. He decides to make a brief stop at home; wanting to get his mother's input before this escalates into something further.

"Your brother is just angry," Edith tries to calm her son.

"He said you were pissed at me," Danny huffs as he leans back in his chair; his heavy leather biker jacket still on his body, adding further heat to his already enflamed frame.

"Your brother is a hot head, you know that."

"He's blaming Lindsay."

"Natural since he knows he cannot lash out against Lucy any longer. But you'll see after you leave, he'll get a few guys and things will be okay between you two."

"Don't think he'll do something stupid?" Danny wonders.

"He knows there will be hell to pay if he does," Edith frowns. "I adore Lindsay and I know she's going to make you and Lucy very happy. I saw that in her eyes today; she loves Lucy and I couldn't be happier. It's genuine Danny and that is all I ever wanted for both of you."

Danny thanks his mother and then continues on his way home; his mind so focused on his own plight that he's not aware of his best friend in danger.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Jessica states as she rounds the corner, spies James hovering over Flack's dazed frame, lets out a small cry and then looks up at James in horror. But just as she raises the small gun that Flack gave her, James raises the piece he stole from Flack and aims it at her face.

"Welcome Jessica. You move and he dies."

"Please don't," she states in sorrow.

"Beg me for his worthless life!" James shouts as he kicks Flack in the side once more.

"STOP IT!" Jessica shouts as she takes a step closer; James raising his gun and stopping her in her tracks.

"Close enough. Now...BEG ME!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"So that we can be together Jessica; like it should be."

"I'll go with you willingly. Just please don't hurt him," Jessica states in haste; wanting to stall for as much time as possible, either that or hoping for Flack to get up. Her eyes look down at his dazed state and they water once more.

"You will?"

"I will."

"Do you love him?"

"James..."

"DO YOU LOVE HIM!"

"YES!"

"Now he dies and you watch!" James shouts.

"What do you want James?"

"Oh so now you want to be nice to ME!" James finishes with another shout. "Well too late Sara," he refers to his dead sister.

"I'm Jessica."

James looks down at Flack with an angry growl before he kicks him hard in the side. "You'll pay for what you did!" He yells as he kicks him once more. "You turned her against me!"

"Stop it!" Jessica shouts as she tries to take a step backward; James automatically cocking the trigger and forcing Jessica to stand frozen in place.

"Jessica...run!" Flack manages in a weak tone.

Flack's lips emit a painful outcry as his throbbing side sustains another blow. His body automatically recoils; his mind still racing.

"Don..." Jessica whispers sadly.

"You turned her against ME!" James shouts down at Flack.

"STOP IT!" Jessica shouts as she lunges at James, taking them both into the bed behind them.

"RUN!" Flack tries as his body struggles to pull itself from its dazed stupor.

James fingers grab a handful of Jessica's dark hair, yanking her back toward him. Jessica's lips offer a terrified cry, but thankfully she's able to react; turning around and punching him in the face with the gun in her left hand. This temporarily loosens James hold on her hair, enabling her to yank herself free and rush into the other room.

Flack's mind races with terror as he hears Jessica's painful scream, his mind now forcing his body to work through the foggy pain and help her. However, James quickly gathers himself back together and looks down at Flack; stepping on his hand before he can reach his gun. Flack yelps in pain as he tries to get himself back to fighting motion.

Flack's watery eyes struggle to open as he's kicked once more by James. But just as finally gets his vision to focus he feels his right arm jerked painfully upward and his wrist capture with one of the handcuffs as the other is attached to the leg of the bed.

"Bastard!" Flack yells as his face crunches in pain.

"I'LL KILL HER!" James shouts as he kicks Flack once more; his foot finally stomping on Flack's phone and smashing it to pieces.

"JESSICA!" Flack shouts in warning.

James picks up Flack's gun and charges out of the room. "Oh Sara?" He calls out as he does a quick search of Flack's apartment. "Where are you sweetheart?"

Flack hears jingling keys and James sickening words, and his mind races with horror that if Jessica was smart enough to get down to her apartment and call for help that James has the keys and help would be too late.

"Damn it!" Flack curses as he twists his head and looks at his trapped wrist. "BASTARD!" Flack shouts as his lips emit a gasp when his body tries to bend in half as he tries to get up. Thankful that James wasn't really thinking clearly Flack gets himself to his knees and looks down at his wrists. With his head still spinning, Flack musters whatever ounce of energy he can handle and lifts the heavy frame off the floor just enough to slide the other handcuff out; thus freeing himself.

"Jessica..." Flack pants as he struggles to stand up right; finally doing so and racing for the front door. He hears James voice in the stairwell and charges after them.

"Oh my god..." Jessica's voice chants over and over again as she reaches her front door, her heart about to explode as she thinks about Flack still in James grasp. "Don," she whispers as tears blind her eyes. "OPEN!" She shouts as she finally shoves the key into the lock and pushes the door open.

She races for the phone just as she hears James banging on the door. She tries to stifle a small scream as he curses her very existence once more and prepares to enter. But then much to her horror, just as her call connects with the police, she hears keys rattling the lock and sooner than expected the door opens. "Help me!" She shouts into the phone.

"Hello Sara!" James smiles as he wastes no time in charging her.

Jessica's lips offer another cry of terror but once again, her brain is able to register that she needs to take action and she fires off a shot. The shot, however, is not fatal, striking him only in the side but forcing him to gain speed, finally tackling her for good.

"HELP ME!" Jessica shouts as James hands start to wrap around her neck. "HE..." she tries as she's able to bring her knee up and catch him in the groin.

"Time to die Sara!" James continues reference his dead sister's name; his mind flashing back to an event of his teen years; an event that forever scarred and changed James Caulfield.

James looks down at her with an angry scowl; his attention so focused on the woman he's trying to kill that he fails to hear the man about to save her enter the room.

"GET OFF HER YOU BASTARD!" Flack shouts as his hands reach for James sweater, yanking him off Jessica and allowing her to roll to safety as James frame slams backward into Flack's; taking them both to the floor. Jessica hurries for the phone, the 9-11 operator still on the line with some instructions; Detective Sullivan was on his way and the two undercover police officers would be up in minutes.

Flack sustains another elbow to his already aching sides but is able to land two angry fists to James sides, forcing the man on top to stop struggling for a few seconds.

"Be right...with...you Sara," James pants as Flack punches him in the jaw.

"Never," Flack huffs as he punches James in the side once more; this time his fist connecting with the gunshot wound that Jessica created earlier. James lips emit a strong outcry of pain as Flack's fist comes away bloody but he doesnt let up; punching James again in the now gaping wound until James body finally rolls off him, allowing Flack to crawl toward his gun. Flack looks up to see James trying to advance toward Jessica.

Motivated by pure hatred Flack flings himself in James path; just as James grabs the small revolver that Jessica had dropped earlier; his intent to kill her with it. James raises his weapon the same time as Flack. Both of them fire at the same moment; Jessica's mouth letting out a scream just as two officers rush into the doorway as final observers.

"Sara.." is the only word that James Caulfield is allowed as Flack's skilled shot embeds itself into his heart; his shot just grazing Flack's forearm, before James Caulfield falls to the ground dead.

"It's...over," Flack pants as Jessica rushes toward him, holding him close; two hearts racing at top speed; but two minds thankful that the nightmare was finally over; tears mixing with blood; the smell of death now hanging over them all.

* * *

Mac looks at Tycus and prays for a miracle.

"Personal? What the hell is so personal that you cancelled your class Lieutenant!" His angry voice bellows as Mac recoils a few inches.

"Sir I did not cancel my class," Mac insists.

"Is this your hand writing?" Tycus snatches the sheet and holds it up for Mac to see.

"Sir, I think I can explain."

"And who are you?" Tycus glares at Rick.

"Lieutenant Brigham Sinclair, Sir. I work for the NSA and also in forensic sciences. I believe that Lieutenant Taylor has been the victim of a personal and obviously harsh prank and I have pictures to prove it."

"You were the person responsible for the prank?" Tycus glares at Rick.

"No Sir, but I have gathered evidence that will help us determine who is Sir."

"I don't believe it," Tycus growls.

"Sir, you know my reputation and you know that I how highly I hold this position, this organization and my responsibility not only to my students but also to my country," Mac offers in his defense. "I would never do anything to jeopardize my position here or cast dispersions on my father's reputation. I came upon two men in the small utility room and was ambushed Sir. I was struck from behind and when I came to, I was handcuffed to a pole and um...gagged with tape. I managed to get my phone and call Rick. Since I couldn't speak, he traced the call and found me. He gathered evidence and while I was attempting to rush back to class, he was going to process what he found."

Mac feels his stomach twisting into a deeper knot as he offers his direct superior the truth; his brow and his back damp with nervous sweat and his heart sick with the knowledge that Frankie might have won this time. _I pray I'm not suspended over this stupidity._

"Sounds like a pretty tall tale Lieutenant Taylor. Are you sure that when I abscond the security footage, I won't find you engaged in something restricted on this base instead of what you are telling me?"

"Sir, I would never use working or class time for anything personal unless it was requested by either yourself or General Ford."

"Well see. In the meantime I want you in my office; waiting while I check up on this story of yours. Lieutenant Sinclair," Tycus turns to Rick. "I want you to process these findings immediately and bring them to me as soon as they are done. They are your top priority right now."

"Yes Sir," Rick salutes; offering Mac a sympathetic gaze before he turns and heads toward his lab; post haste.

Mac watches as Tycus turns back to him with a slight scowl.

"Would hate for something like this to tarnish that perfect record you are so fond of Lieutenant Taylor."

"Sir, I give you my word that I am telling the truth. That is all I can do."

"We'll see. You have your orders."

"Yes Sir," Mac salutes before he turns and heads toward the Colonel's office, his mind and heart both racing. _What if there were no camera's in there? What if he finds nothing? What if I'm suspended? What will I tell Stella? I can't let Frankie win._

"Damn him!" Mac curses as he reaches the Colonel's office and enters with some hesitation; feeling like a kid entering the principals office and preparing himself for a tongue lashing. He slowly eases himself down into a nearby chair and can only pray now that he'll be exonerated on this; his mind now determined more than ever to put a few things into place that will ensure Frankie and his cohorts can't do anything like this again.

His mind drifts to Stella and her reaction at what he'll tell her; he knows inside his heart he must. Things like this he knows he can't take for granted, and as much as he wants to tell himself that his keeping this from her is for her own good, he knows that she's strong and will be better armed if she knows in advance what they are dealing with.

Mac leans his head back against the wall and closes his eyes, his stomach sick with worry. _He can't win...he can't win..._ his mind chants over and over again; referring to Frankie, his current nemesis.

"Mac?" A deep voice breaks his thoughts; prompting Mac to look up as General Ford enters.

"Sir," Mac goes to stand up but is halted when General Ford holds up his hand, gesturing for him to remain seated.

"Musta been a doozy to be sent to this office and wait," Ford notes as he sits down beside Mac.

"I was jumped and..."

"What do you mean jumped? Here? On base?"

"Two men surprised me in a small utility closet and then put a note on my class that it was dismissed for the afternoon and..."

"And Tycus has his inspection rounds this afternoon and found the note before you did?" Ford asks in concern.

"I am being set up," Mac insists.

"Do have proof?"

"Well that is what Tycus and Lieutenant Sinclair are working on right now."

"Brigham Sinclair? How is he involved in all this?"

"He's a friend and he found me Sir," Mac huffs as he rests his head back against the wall. "Sir you must believe that I would never do anything to jeopardize my career or bring ostracism on you or this base," Mac lightly pleads.

"Your honor and integrity are without question Mac."

"Until now. Bastard," Mac utters under his breath and then looks at Ford in regret. "Sorry Sir."

"Who is the bastard Mac? You know who is behind this? I thought you said two guys?"

"I believe its Frankie Mala Sir. He's been at this base one time before with two men that I had a run in with earlier. I am very sorry I never mentioned this earlier but I never thought he'd try something like this. I mean I had them put on alert and basically banned from base."

"He's made it personal for you Mac and that can be very dangerous. Do you know the names of these two men?"

"I do," Rick pipes up as he finally makes himself known.

"Enter Lieutenant Sinclair and at ease."

"Thank you Sir. Upon request from Colonel Tycus and Lieutenant Taylor, I was able to process some valuable evidence that indeed confirms the two identities and matches them with the same two men that Lieutenant Taylor had an altercation with a few weeks ago."

"I thought you said you put them on alert Lieutenant?" Ford looks at Mac for an explanation.

"I did Sir."

"Then we have a security breach. As soon as Tycus comes back..." his voice is interrupted as Tycus enters the room with a security tape in hand.

"I have already reviewed the tape and it seems that Lieutenant Sinclair's story backs up Lieutenant Taylor's."

"What did you see Colonel?" Ford presses.

"Two men, breaking into the utility room and waiting. Lieutenant Taylor approaching the room and then the two men exiting alone and heading in the direction of Lieutenant Taylor's classroom. Sometime later, Lieutenant Sinclair approaches the room, calling Lieutenant Taylor's name, opens the door and then leaves; coming back with his kit. Both of them then emerge with whatever evidence they have gathered that corroborates Lieutenant Taylor's story as well as Lieutenant Sinclair's findings. Lieutenant Taylor will not be written up for this and no further investigation is required."

Mac's lips emit a heavy sigh of thankful relief as he looks at Rick and gives him a nod of thanks.

"Colonel Tycus it seems we have a security breach," General Ford stands up and hands him the identity print outs on the two men that attacked Mac. "I want whoever let these two back onto base dealt to be with accordingly."

"Yes Sir. I'll deal with them myself," Colonel Tycus salutes before he looks at Mac with a softer expression. "You are dismissed Lieutenant Taylor. See you tomorrow morning."

"Yes Sir," Mac replies in haste as they all watch Tycus leave.

"Remember Mac, my door is always open," Ford stresses before he too takes his leave; just Rick and Mac in the room alone.

"Can't thank you enough," Mac pats Rick on the back. "I owe you."

"Have you called Stella yet?"

"No, not sure how I'll tell her this one."

* * *

**A/N:** Well finally some peace for Don and Jessica and hope you were happy with how it concluded; but now some fluff for them. A bit more tension for the others but again not sure how much longer this story will go but there will also be happier times ahead for all couples, including Sheldon/KaSaundra. Thanks again and please leave a note before you go!

**PS:** Just updated ABC's of SMex (M) if you are following that enjoy!


	31. A Brief Respite

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 31 - A Brief Respite **

* * *

As soon as Mac arrives at Stella's, he notices that something is wrong and his heart immediately races. She rushes toward the Jeep and hops in, her face one of panic and excitement, her eyes nearly glistening.

"Stella what is it?"

"We have to head for home Mac, I'll tell you along the way."

"Stella, tell me now," Mac insists before he moves the Jeep even an inch. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"There was a shooting at our apartment. James, the teacher that works with Jessica has apparently been stalking her and he and Don were just in a shootout," Stella rapidly relays as Mac, upon hearing it didn't involved Frankie, quickly pulls away from the curb and heads for the apartment at whatever speed wouldnt get him into trouble.

"Did you know any of this?" Mac inquires.

"Jessica told me this guy had a small crush on her but..." Stella's voice trails off as she casts her worried glance out her window. "Gosh Mac, what if he..." her voice breaks as she feels his fingers quickly intertwine with hers; prompting her eyes to lift to meet his.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's fine, a few bumps and scrapes and Don also, but James is dead."

"And there was a shootout?"

"No one else was hurt," Stella informs him as she feels a small lump in her throat. "I mean she had told me about this guy James and his advances; sometimes small and sometimes persistent but I never imagined that it would come to that."

Mac hears the silence starting to build between them; both their minds dwelling on the same person. Frankie.

"Could you at least consider the possibility of a restraining order?"

"Mac, no one suspected James. We all know what kind of ass Frankie is."

"All the more reason to take precautions."

"And what about you?" Stella challenges. "Will you also get one?"

"Stella, he's not allowed on the base," Mac reminds her.

"Really? So who showed up today?"

"Pardon?"

"Come on Mac, what happened at work today? You said a couple of guys had too much time on their hands. What happened? I know you tried to straighten yourself up but you look like you had some kind of scuffle."

"It was a stupid prank designed to get me into trouble with my superiors," Mac huffs.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Did the prank work?"

"Sort of."

"Damn it Mac, just tell me what happened," Stella insists firmly.

"They locked me in a small closet and then put a note on my classroom door, dismissing the class. But I am okay and both General Ford and Colonel Tycus believed me. Stella, that's it and I'm okay."

"And is that the truth?" She asks with a tone that makes Mac instantly wince.

"You believe me right?"

"Frankie wasn't there?"

"He wasn't there," Mac insists. "He's a coward and I'm sure once his friends are arrested as I was told they will be I'm sure he'll tuck tail between his legs and crawl back under the rock he came out from. He doesn't scare me Stella. I'm worried about you."

"We are going in circles," she lets out a heavy sigh as they near the apartment. They both see the swarm of police cars, ambulance, paramedics and the country coroner's office.

"Oh my g..." Stella's breath catches in her throat.

Mac flashes his underground parking pass to the uniformed police officer and then slowly pulls the Jeep into his spot; both of them wasting no time in hurrying back outside to see if their friends were okay. They reach Flack and Jessica the same time as Danny.

"Jessica," Stella shouts as she rushes up to her.

"Stella," Jessica lightly whispers as she briefly breaks away from Don, allowing Danny to talk to his beat friend while Mac just hangs back.

Stella pulls back and looks at a bruise on Jessica's cheek and frowns, her eyes quickly watering.

"We're both okay. A little banged up but at least we're alive. Don saved my life," Jessica relates in a soft tone.

"He loves you Jess, there wasn't really an option," Stella reminds her best friend. She sees the paramedics waiting impatiently and knows she'll have to catch up later. She allows Jessica to take her leave, joining Flack inside the belly of a waiting ambulance, Danny rushing inside and leaving her at Mac's side; the Hawkes and the Hammerback's still hovering by the entrance.

Both of them make small talk to the concerned group before they head inside, both silent in the elevator ride up and then walking to Stella's apartment door.

"Want to come in?"

"Are you sure?" Mac asks softly.

"I am," she replies with a slight frown as she enters her apartment. But as her mind pictures her face instead of Jessica's and replays a rough argument she had with Frankie a year ago in her apartment, she feels her body starting to tremble and her eyes watering.

"Stella what is it?" Mac wonders in haste as he pulls her into his grasp, tenderly stroking her flushed cheek.

"Just memories Mac. Frankie and I argued in this spot, he wanted to get rough but...well thank god that Jessica came to my rescue but...but it could have been worse...he could have..." her voice finally breaks, her eyes water; but she quickly pulls away and darts into her bedroom, Mac following in haste.

"I'll be right out, I just need a minute alone."

"I don't want you to be alone," he says gently pulling her back into his strong arms and kissing her cheek. "I swear on my life, I'll never let him hurt you again. You are safe now Stella," he tries to assure her.

"And what about you? Mac what if he did more than just get two guys to lock you in that room? What if Rick hadn't been available? What if..."

"Stella..."

"No Mac, listen to me. He's evil and cunning and obviously out to get you in any way he can."

"And the best way he can do that is to hurt you!"

"He's after you Mac!" Stella growls before she turns her back to him once more. "You don't understand. He's never done this before. I know him...he's not finished with you yet."

"Stella, I can't hide from him, you know that. Now tomorrow his friends will be charged and that will buy them some time in jail and Frankie will be on his own and hopefully that will force him to realize how serious this all is and he'll back off."

"Mac..."

"Stella, look at me," Mac lovingly instructs, prompting her to turn around to face him once more. "He'll not tear us apart. I promise you that."

Stella's watery emerald orbs connect with is warm sapphire ones, her fingers resting on his face and her lips brushing his. "I love you so much Mac. Don't let go."

"Wasn't planning on ever letting go," he whispers as he kisses her back. "I'll stay the night."

"And after we pull apart can I look you over?" Stella asks warmly. "A shower for two maybe?"

"You have to ask?"

* * *

Lindsay hears the shots in the building and knows the best thing she can do is call 9-11 and hide herself and the children. She hurries to the front door, locks the door and the deadbolt before rushing back into the living room.

"Ruben come with me," she urges as she scoops Lucy up in her arms, takes Ruben by the hand and heads into the bedroom, closing and locking the door and hiding both children in the closet, placing herself in front of them and telling them to be still and quiet if possible.

"Sared mummy," Lucy whimpers, prompting Lindsay to gently twist herself, pull Lucy into her lap and shield her as best she can, Ruben still behind her frame.

"Its okay sweetie," Lindsay soothes into Lucy's ear as she plants soft kisses on her tender skin. "I won't let anyone hurt you...either of you."

Having no idea what is going on or where in the building the shooting is taking place she can only clutch the children closer to her and pray that they'll bypass her and the three of them will emerge unscathed.

Before she came to New York, Lindsay would hear about daytime shootings in places of domestics but never thought that she would be anywhere near something like that when it actually happened. _Oh where is Danny, _her mind pleads as Lucy's soft whimpers start to dance around in her worried brain.

"Sared mummy," Lucy states once more, her eyes darting nervously around and Lindsay knows that it won't be much longer until Lucy gives way to a full blown crying fit.

"Here Lucy you can have my Scuba Steve," Ruben whispers as he shoves the small plastic figure into Lucy's pudgy hand.

"...ank you," Lucy states sadly as she looks at the small man with a slight frown.

"Daddy will be home soon sweetie and we'll all be safe," Lindsay tries to assure her and Ruben; stating those words for her own benefit as well.

She pulls both children closer into her grasp, both small frames slightly trembling but giving hers a bit more warmth and slowing her own shaking so that she _appears _to be in control. _Hurry Danny, please hurry, _her mind begs in a panic.

Just outside Danny pulls up, sees Don and Jessica slowly walking out of the building and slightly gasps; the condition of his best friend immediately sending his heart rate higher. He stops the bike on the sidewalk, not caring about the yelling uniformed officer and hurries toward Flack.

"Don what the hell happened?" Danny asks in shock as he quickly inspects his best friends weary frame, Jessica now giving Stella a hug.

"We got the creep that was stalking Jessica."

"Stalking? Don I'm sorry I..." Danny starts only to have Flack quickly hold up his hand.

"We really didn't know the threat until it was almost too late," Flack huffs as one of the medics walk back up to him, their gloved hand resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah man I'll let you go. You stayin' the night at the hospital?" Danny inquires as Jessica joins them; Mac and Stella already heading inside.

"Not if I can help it," Flack admits with a heavy sigh. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay," Danny nods as he watches the medics help them into the back of the ambulance. He turns and heads for the door, his fingers resting just on the handle as Rikki calls his name.

"Danny, what on earth happened?" She asks in shock.

"There was a shooting in the building but my best friend, Don Flack of the NYPD took care of it," Danny states in haste as he turns to go inside; not knowing that Ruben was with Lindsay.

"Well I hope Ruben is okay."

"Where is he?" Danny asks as they head for the elevator. But after a few minutes of awkward silence he glances over at Rikki in wonder.

"With Lindsay," she resigns, much to Danny's shock.

"What?"

"It's a long story and...well not that it will make much difference but I just accepted a job in Jersey, close to my mom's place and am going to give notice tomorrow," she states as the elevator stops on his floor; both getting out and heading for Danny's apartment.

Lindsay hears the knocking but doesn't know who it is or if it's safe to move until she hears Danny's voice calling to her. she slowly opens the closet just as he rushes toward her.

"Dadda!" Lucy lightly whimpers as Danny hurries into the bedroom and gathers Lindsay in his arms, Lucy sandwiched between them.

"There was a shooting," Lindsay stammers, just as her eyes pick up movement behind Danny. She slightly pulls back and offers Rikki a timid nod before Ruben rushes past them and into her waiting arms.

"Well thank you," Rikki manages with a slightly rushed tone. "I do appreciate it and for um...keeping him safe."

"You're welcome. And he...he was well behaved and gave me no trouble," Lindsay tells her in truth. "I hope the interview went well."

"It did and I'll be moving in a few weeks," Rikki tells them, Ruben now firmly clutched in her grasp. "Okay bye," she offers them before she ushers Ruben out of the bedroom and both her and Danny wait until they hear the door close and they are finally alone.

Danny turns back to her, cupping her face and kissing her mouth. "Are you okay?"

"I am now," she answers with a heavy sigh of relief, her body nearly sagging into Danny's strong grasp.

"Hey come here," he warmly invites as he notices her eyes wanting to water. Danny eases himself down onto the bed, taking Lindsay with him and Lucy on his chest. He allows Lucy to play with his shirt as his gaze shifts to the right, looking into the warm brown eyes of the woman he loves. "What happened?"

"I heard the shots andoh gosh Danny I was scared. My mind raced with a million horrible thoughts and so I gathered both kids into the closet andand we waited," she lightly laments as she looks up at Lucy with a soft smile. "She was scared but did really good."

"Mummy ...aved us," Lucy points to Lindsay; prompting Danny to kiss the top of her head, his arm to tighten around her.

"Thank you," Danny whispers as he kisses her ear.

"She's my life Danny," Lindsay confesses as she looks up at him with a smile. "Do you know what really happened?"

"Ran into Don downstairs. Apparently a man that was stalking Jessica attacked her and Don and Don was able to get free and shoot him; after a fight," Danny briefly relates with a huff. "At least that's the sixty second version. The guy is dead and both Don and Jessica are going to the ER right now to get checked over."

"Hard to believe something like that happened in this building," she frowns as she looks back at Lucy, who is still struggling with a small button on her father's jacket. "Was really scared for a while there."

"After hearing all this I would have been too," Danny huffs as he looks back at her once more. "And umRikki?"

"Trust me that was way out of the blue,'" Lindsay giggles. "I'm glad she's moving though. Sorry if that sounds catty but it's true."

"Trust me I'm glad also," Danny confesses as he kisses her once more. "Shall we order in tonight? Let the family just rest for once?" Danny inquires, his question so natural that it sets her heart aflutter with the promises of a happy married life to come.

"I would love that as my nerves are still on edge. So how did it go with Louie?" Lindsay finally wonders.

* * *

"Don..." Jessica lightly whimpers as her eyes remain fixed on the lifeless corpse of James Caulfield.

"It's over Jessica," he soothes as his strong embrace holds her tightly against his rapidly beating heart. "He'll never hurt another person again."

"Still...can't believe...this," she manages weakly, her legs still shaky and her heart beating painfully in her chest.

"Detective Flack?" One of the undercover officers gently touches his arm. "We need to get you both checked over."

"We're fine," Flack insists.

"Not open for debate Don," Sully firmly states as he enters the room and looks at his slightly battered partner and the woman in his arms. "You two okay?" He asks in a softer tone.

"We are now," Flack replies with a small frown.

"Doc Adams will just check you over and then send you home. You know its standard procedure."

"One of these days I'm gonna kill the guy who invented _standard procedure_," Flack groans.

"It was me and you'll never get the chance," Sully smirks. "I'll take care of all this here, you two go and get yourselves looked over. This place will be ready when you get back."

"Thanks," Flack finally resigns as he looks down at Jessica who merely offers a meek nod in return. Entrusting both their apartments to the care of his partner, Flack gently ushers Jessica out the door, toward the elevator. He can feel her body shaking against his and wonders just how many nightmares both of them; her more so, will be having in the days to come.

They make it downstairs, only to be once again bombarded by questions from Sid, Sheldon, Danny, Stella and then the medics. Finally they are both helped into the back of the ambulance and taken to the hospital, where Dr. Adams was waiting to tend to them.

Flack notices Jessica's eyes have slightly glassed over and her fingers still shaking. His hand wraps around hers, his heart breaking at the cool touch, but his mind assuring him that it was natural after what she just experienced.

"He can never hurt us again," Flack whispers once more as he kisses her on the cheek, the medic still tending to his other cut wrist.

"I'm glad," she answers absently. "Just so hard to believe," she sighs as she looks up at him with a watery gaze, her heart also aching at the dried blood and dirt on his handsome face. "Are you okay? I saw him hurt you over and over..." her voice tires out.

"I'll live," Flack smirks as he gently guides her head back to his shoulder.

"Don," she tries to protest.

"Trust me Jessica, I'm fine," he insists.

The rest of the ride to the ER was spent in silence and even after they were taken in to see Dr. Adams, mostly related what happened once again, each taking turns to allow Dr. Adams to look them over, diagnose anything that needed medical attention and then send them away with the necessary supplies for the night.

"Just remember to wrap them after you have a warm shower tonight," Dr. Adams tells Flack.

"Thanks and for helping Jessica also."

"She's just a bit shaken but you'll both be fine after a good nights rest. Just take care of those ribs Don."

Flack offers one more kind thank you to Dr. Adams and then slowly heads back outside were Jessica promptly pushes herself from the chair she was waiting in and rushes into his embrace.

"Let's go home," Flack whispers into her ear, his arm stroking her back.

"Are you okay?"

"A few cracked ribs but thats it," he replies with a grimace. Flack wraps his arm around her waist as they head outside and get into a waiting cab, it being well into the morning. Jessica snuggles into Flack's embrace, her mind still trying to comprehend the terrifying events that had just transpired.

Flack feels her body shudder and knows that it'll take a few solid days before Jessica would believe that James wasn't able to hurt her any longer, that was indeed gone and she was safe. His grasp around her shoulders tighten, his lips planting another kiss on her head.

They finally reach the apartment and save for Sully's cruiser and one other marked police car, the scene before them has changed. No more fire and rescue, no more flashing red and blue lights, no more worried and curious onlookers and no more threats waiting to unfurl.

They finally reach Jessica's apartment, Sully hovering just outside.

"You got some good friends," Sully tosses their keys to them. "Helped clean up everything that wasn't evidence for the case."

"Thanks Sul," Flack offers in sincerity. "I mean it."

"Just glad this one had a happy ending," Sully replies warmly as he gives both of them a small hug and then pats Flack on the back. "Call in sick tomorrow if you want to."

Flack looks at Jessica before he nods to Sully, watching his partner finally turn and leave and then follows Jessica into her apartment. He stands a few feet back while Jessica stands fixed in place, unable to move as her mind flashes images of the fight with James and then Flack shooting him dead.

"I can't stay here...not tonight," she utters softly, her voice barely audible. Flack's arms gently rest on both her forearms and give them a small squeeze.

"Want to stay with me?"

"James was..."

"He can't hurt you Jess," Flack assures her as his lips nuzzle her ear.

"Do you want to stay in your apartment?" She twists around in his grasp and asks pointedly.

"I will if you will stay with me."

"But he...gosh Don all I can see is you...on the floor and..."

"Want to go to a hotel?"

Jessica looks at Flack and feels her eyes water. "I'm sorry."

"No," Flack shakes his head. "The only person who was sorry was James Caulfield. And he's gone Jess. Now it's just us. You tell me Jess. Tonight I'm here for you. I love you more than anything," he whispers as his lips brush hers. "Whatever you want, whatever will help you get through this you tell me. Okay?"

"Stay with me Don."

"I will Jess. For how long?"

"Stay forever."

"That I will happily do."

* * *

**A/N:** well wasn't sure how else to send Rikki packing and wasn't sure I wanted to kill Ruben in the story, that was even too heartbreaking on the show (and I have had too much death in my RL as of late to write death). DLL fans I hope this is okay and you aren't upset with me as I borrowed from the show but have both of them moving instead of just Rikki. eek!

**PS:** Remember to go to my profile and vote in my new poll. Thanks


	32. Letting go of the Past

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 32 - Letting go of the Past**

**A/N: **Wow a special thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. **As of yesterday **(was supposed to post but the site was down when I wanted and then I wasn't able to so am today! Hope that's okay)** this story has been up for a year**! Yikes that surprises even me! lol so glad you guys haven't gotten bored yet! But not sure how much longer it will be here but you can be assured of happy endings all around. So thank you again for your amazing continued support and hope you all like this chapter!

* * *

Sheldon hovers in the doorway as he watches KaSaundra sorting through an old box; a frown appearing when he hears a slight sniffle from her lips.

"KaSaundra why are you doing this to yourself," he laments as he hastens to her side, gently pulling her back from her task.

"I guess I just need to know...Sheldon what if something happens with this one?" She whispers, the baby bootie still clutched firmly in her hands.

"We know better now," he soothes as he tenderly strokes her back, pushing some long black strands to the side and continuing his task of making her feel better. "Are you uh...going to tell your mom?"

"Sheldon, Leroy's death nearly killed her. What if..."

"But then you know she'll get even madder if she's not here for the birth," Sheldon correctly reminds his wife. "And then she'll take it out on me," he playfully teases.

"A fate worse than death," KaSaundra smiles as she raises her dark eyes to meet his. "I will tell her. But in order for me to get this room ready I nee..."

"_You_? KaSaundra this is a two person venture remember. Just tell me what I need to do to help."

"Just clear out all the um...these boxes and..."

"Where do you want me to put them?"

"Storage," she suggests as she casts a weepy glance back down.

"I'll do it first thing in the morning. Now it's time to get some rest."

"Are Don and Jessica okay?"

"Yeah I talked to Don and he was going to the ER just to get checked over but aside from a few cracked ribs and some bruises and scrapes both are going to be fine."

"I'm glad," KaSaundra forces a weary smile.

"Come on, lets get some rest."

Both of them push upward and slowly head out of what would once again be turned into a baby's nursery; the previous one dormant after the couples first real tragedy. They head into their bedroom and both ease themselves down into the covers, KaSaundra snuggling into her husband's embrace and falling asleep almost in an instant.

Sheldon's sleep, however, wasn't as solid. His mind kept remembering how happy they were when they first went to the ultra sound technician and got the first picture of their son. But destiny would be cruel to them the first time around and it wasn't to be. His next thoughts shift to KaSaundra cryiing and begging for the limp body of their lifeless son; an image forever scarred into his dark subconscious.

Sheldon feels his stomach tighten and knows that he needs to fix something or his mind will be awake all night. He very carefully removes himself from the bed and slowly heads back into the modest nursery. He glances at the boxes on the floor and then starts to put some of the items back into the box.

But when he comes upon a t-shirt that reads, 'I love you son', his eyes water and his actions cease. He hears a noise behind him and slightly twists to see the silhouette of his wife hovering in the doorway.

"Thought it would be easier for me," he lightly whimpers as she nears him. "But it's not. I keep remembering that moment."

"It will never be easy for us," KaSaundra reminds him with a frown as she kneels down beside him. In the quiet dark of the room, both of them huddle together, shedding anguished tears for a life they still lament losing. Finally, both of them, near spent of mental energy, pack the boxes back up, put on their coats, head down to the storage locker and put them away; a fresh start waiting for the morning.

"I love you KaSaundra," Sheldon whispers as he turns out the light and tries for the second time in hours to try to fall asleep.

"I love you too," she whispers back as she rests her head on his chest, telling herself that with those sad memories now carefully tucked away, she'll be able to face the day with hope instead of regret. She would do everything possible to keep this child safe and bring it into the world.

The next day Sheldon wakes up to the delightful aroma of French Vanilla coffee wafting through the apartment but KaSaundra missing from her side of the bed. He slowly pushes himself out and wanders in the direction of some soft humming. He peers into the would be nursery, smiles as he watches her slightly bend over, her Indian nightshirt slowly moving up and giving him ample views of her mocha colored skin.

"Enjoying the view?" KaSaundra asks without turning around.

"Very much," Sheldon smiles as he walks up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist just as she stands up. "Decaf?"

"Of course," KaSaundra answers his coffee inquiry. "Sleep better?" She asks as he kisses her neck.

"I did. And you?"

"Better after we got all that done," she admits in truth.

"So what is on the agenda for today?"

"You sure you want to take the whole day off with me?"

"Make you a deal. We have a leisurely breakfast, head in and get a few things done and then come back here and work on this room."

"After a shared shower?"

"Ah now you're talking," Sheldon whispers as he twists his wife in his grasp and kisses her deep plum colored lips. "You sure I'll survive on Decaf?"

"Sheldon, I have news for you. You have been drinking Decaf for about a year now," she smirks as she pulls free and heads for the door.

"I have?"

"Well you know what coffee does for male fertility."

"Ohh love it when you talk dirty," he grins as he rushes after her, the apartment soon filled with happy laughter; the sad tears of the night before field away as memories.

* * *

"Goodnight Lucy," Lindsay kisses her cheek as she tucks the blankets around Lucy a little tighter; Danny hovering in the doorway watching. He hadn't told Lindsay the whole truth that Louie was partially blaming her for his leaving him in the lurch. He is hoping that his mother's words come true, that his brother will just blow off some steam and be done with it.

"Nite...mummy," Lucy's voice dies out in a soft whisper, warming Lindsay's heart in an instant. She turns on the small nightlight and then heads back toward Danny.

"She's tired."

"Are you?"

"More worn out by the days events than anything," Lindsay explains as she allows Danny to lead her toward the large bedroom, his arm around his shoulder. "The shooting, Rikki showing up, your argument with Louie about the workers and...yeah I guess just mentally drained."

Danny sits her down on the bed and then starts to tenderly massage her shoulders.

"I kinda feel sorry for Rikki but I hope she finds some peace."

"And Louie?"

"Don't feel sorry for him," Lindsay counters and Danny smirks as he leans in closer. "I want peace between you Danny."

"It will come back, I promise. But I missed you," he whispers as his lips brush her neck, forcing Lindsay to close her eyes. But as he looks up he notices the rims starting to water and immediately turns her to face him. "What?"

"Danny what...what if something happened to Lucy while I had her and..." her voice dies out as his arms wrap around her. "I would have never forgiven myself if..."

"She's okay, you both are," Danny assures her as he rests his hands on her cheeks. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you both. I feel like I have failed in my duty to..." he starts only to have Lindsay lean in closer and kiss him on the lips.

"Danny, you could never fail me or her," she tells him in haste as his fingers gingerly brush a stray tear away.

"Want some comfort sex?" He asks, forcing Lindsay's lips to instantly giggle, the somber mood lifting immediately.

"As I was saying..." she just shakes her head as she pushes him backward onto the bed, slowly moving herself on top of him.

"The squirt's asleep right?"

"Child sleeping sex?" Lindsay arches.

"Linds, the key word is sex," Danny chuckle as his fingers rest behind her head and draw her in closer.

"How about celebratory sex because Rikki is moving?"

"Or just plain old sex?" Danny shrugs.

"Glad that our daughter isn't awake to hear this kind of talk," Lindsay smiles.

_Our daughter, _Danny's mind commits the loving remark to memory but he doesn't make a big fuss about it, not wanting to scare her away or back her into a corner and not use it again. The fact that Lucy now calls her mummy and she calls Lucy her daughter further cements in his mind that his dream of a real family is actually coming true.

"I love you Lindsay," Danny whispers as his fingers work to remove her clothing.

"I love you too Danny," she replies as her fingers return the favor, until both of them are fully ensconced in their intimate union; their loving bond being cemented as each minute passes.

Finally, some time later, both are lying together in bed, just talking about the week ahead and what the fall and winter months will bring.

The next morning Lindsay opens her eyes to see Danny asleep but her ears pick up Lucy's soft whimpers coming from the child monitor and so heads toward her room to see Lucy looking up with a sad face.

"Peeds mummy," she laments sadly and Lindsay looks past her to see a small stain on the bed sheets. "Sowry," she starts to cry.

"Oh sorry Lucy, please don't cry, we forgot your sleeping diaper last night," Lindsay frowns as she hoists Lucy into her arms and carries her to the bathroom, giving her a kiss before placing her down and then slowly undressing her. "Mummy will make all better okay?" She signs as she strokes Lucy's flushed cheek, frowning at her damp and chapped bum.

"Daddy's got the sheets," Danny pipes up, forcing both Lucy and Lindsay to look up instantly.

"Dadda!" Lucy lifts her arms, prompting Danny to drop the sheets and gather her naked body into his grasp.

"Sowry dadda," she whimpers as she buries her head in his shoulder.

"It's okay Lucy," he soothes as he looks at Lindsay with a kind smile. "I'll put the sheets in if you want to help her?"

"I got it," Lindsay smiles as she plucks Lucy from Danny's grasp, her fingers tickling Lucy's naked sides and evoking warm laughter from the small child. Danny hurries away with the sheets and soiled pajamas while Lindsay draws a small warm bath and allows Lucy to plunk herself down and then starts to wash her.

"Bat with mummy!" Lucy points to Lindsay.

"Sorry Lucy, mummy has to get ready for work," Lindsay explains and Lucy pouts. But just before she can say another word, a knock is heard at the door and Edith Messer has arrived and the day is in full swing.

"Morning you two!" Edith smiles at Lucy and Lindsay.

"Gamma! Bat with mummy and Lucy!"

Edith looks at Lindsay and offers her a warm smile before giving her a small hug. "Mummy has to get ready for work Lucy, but gamma will help you."

Lindsay stares at the older woman, almost speechless with joy at the term _'mummy' _she just used so freely. "Thank you," she whispers.

"No, thank you," Edith smiles. "I've got this and have a good day."

Lindsay hurries into the other room and up to Danny who is getting ready for work.

"What?" He asks in haste, noting her odd expression. "Everything okay?"

Lindsay tosses a smile in the direction of the bathroom before turning to Danny and kissing him. "Everything is going to be perfect from now on."

* * *

"Jessica?" Flack mumbles as he quickly opens his eyes, hearing soft wheezing. With a slight wince as to his wrapped ribs, he pushes himself upright and then heads toward the bathroom door. He pushes it open just as Jessica throws up, his hand immediately on her back.

"Damn it Don, I'm sorry," she laments with a frown as she looks at him with watery eyes.

"Why on earth are you sorry?" He inquires as he hands her a damp cloth and then flushes the toilet; which contained mostly watery bile.

"I still see his face. I hear his voice laughing and then watch as he kills you," she whispers as she rests her head on his shoulder.

Flack slowly leads her to the kitchen and offers her some cold water to rinse with and then heads for the living room and both ease themselves down, his arms holding her close.

"You know I am not weak," she starts.

Flack kisses the top of her head and gives her a reassuring squeeze.

"I would never think that. You know that right?"

"I do," she nods. "How do you do it though?"

"Do what?"

"See people die and then be...well okay with it."

"Jessica, this was far different than just some guy dying in front of you. This guy wanted to hurt you personally; trust me that would shake even me."

"Really?" She asks in mild surprise.

"I'm not just saying that. Yeah the first time you see someone die it takes its toll. Thankfully it's only been once but even then you are given mandatory counseling, even if you were only a bystander. But James...Jessica he made it personal. He wanted you in a much more personal way. How can you just expect yourself to dismiss that?"

"I still keep seeing him. I still see you on the floor and then him charging at meon top of me and thendead."

"I'm sorry Jess," Flack whispers as his lips brush her ear. "Want to take tomorrow off?"

"No," she answers in haste. "I don't mind going to see a counselor or whoever to talk but I can't stay in these apartments here alone all day. I'll go insane," she finishes on a lighter note.

"Want me to see if Mac and Stella will have dinner with us?"

"You'd be okay with that?"

"We'll you'll do most of the cooking," he smirks. "But it's up to you."

"Actually I could use the distraction. I think I'll go to school for about a half day to wrap a few things up and then go see Stella."

"I'm sure she'd like that," Flack mentions. "How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks to you," she tells him in truth.

They both head back to bed and just try to get a few more hours of rest until the morning comes. When it does, Jessica leaves a message for Stella about dinner and then heads into the kitchen to start some breakfast. She hates feeling so weak still, in that she has to wait for Flack to finish getting ready before she heads to her own apartment.

"Just one more day," she mutters to herself, unaware she has an audience.

"For what? Before you move in with me?" Flack asks softly, prompting Jessica to turn to him in surprise.

"What? Really? Are you serious?"

"I am and have been thinking about it for some time. I don't want just to be just you know...casual."

"Wow Don I..." Jessica starts in haste.

Flack's hands gently rest on her forearms and give them a small squeeze. "I didn't say you had to say yes right now," he smiles as he leans in closer. "Think about it and let me know."

"Would kind of like a fresh start."

"I love you Jessica, I want this to work."

"So do I," she smiles as her fingers wrap behind his head and pull his mouth to hers. "I love you too."

"Shall I pick you up after work?"

"Only if you take me grocery shopping," Jessica quips as they head for the door. "Unless you want water for supper."

"Will you serve it naked?" Flack grins, forcing Jessica to just swat his arm as they close the apartment door, the hallway filled with happy laughter; the memory of James Caulfield fading by the second.

* * *

"Stella, it's not that bad," Mac groans as he sits on the toilet seat and allows Stella to tend to the small cut on the back of his head where he was hit by one of Frankie's goons.

"Hold still Mac," she gently scolds as she gently dabs the cut with some disinfectant. But when he hears silence starting to develop he's quick to fill the void.

"I have a hard head remember."

"Got that right."

"Are you still mad?"

"Yes, but not completely at you."

"I told you that tomorrow"

"I heard you the first time," she states softly. "Still can't help but worry, sorry. Especially after today."

"Uh James went after Jessica, not Don."

"Ma...c"

"I'll worry more about you than myself."

"That's because you seem to think you are invincible."

"Rick found me the closet bound and gagged. Not that invincible," Mac huffs.

"He shoulda left you for me to find."

"That might have been worse," Mac lightly groans as Stella steps back and allows him to stand up. Both of them still only wrapped in towels after their shower for two, Stella looks at Mac's firm chest and feels her face warming once more.

"What?"

"Love shower Mac," she whispers as she leans in closer, her lips resting on his chest, just below his shoulder, tasting the warm skin and then looking up at him with a smile.

Mac's fingers quickly wrap around either side of her neck and keep her mouth in place until he's finished kissing her plump lips.

"Love you Stella," he smiles warmly.

They head into the bedroom, change for the night and then get into the covers and linger together, talking about the days events, how Don and Jessica would be coping, another discussion about going to see Millie or her possibly coming to visit and if Stella had heard from Reed.

Mac was always the last to fall asleep, and tonight he could feel Stella's body agitated in his grasp and curses himself for making her worry too much. He had told her the truth; he owed her that much because he knows how important trust is to her. But the last he wanted was her endlessly worrying about him, when in his mind he was sure Frankie would lash out next against Stella so tells himself that once those two goons were arrested and never allowed back on base all would be okay.

The next morning Mac awakes to find Stella looking at her phone with a slight frown.

"Bad news?"

"Jessica and Don want to have supper with us."

"Is that okay?" Mac asks as he gently rubs his eyes and sits up beside her. "But you have to cook," he reads the rest of the text. "Is that okay?" He asks again, prompting her to turn and just shake her head, sending golden curls flying in every direction.

"Of course its okay, I'm just worried about her. She said she's going in for about half a day and then going to come and see me before Don picks her up to go shopping."

"You're a great means of support Stella," Mac warmly praises. "So what do you need me to pick up?"

"You don't have..."

"I don't mind," Mac interjects in haste. "Please?"

"Beer."

"That's it?"

"Well we'll pick up a few things together but I know both of them like to drink beer and..."

"I don't mind getting wine," Mac mentions as his fingers tenderly rub up and down Stella's bare arm.

"Do you know what kind?"

"Red?" Mac playfully arches his brows before he gently pushes her back down and then looms over her. "Or white," he whispers as he leans in closer, his lips brushing hers.

"Beer," Stella teases as she pulls his mouth to hers and silences him before he can protest. They pull back a few breathless seconds later, both of them needing to get their day started.

"Mmm why do you always have to look so good in that?" Stella lightly moans when Mac comes out with his dress uniform on.

"Stella, you have seen this thing a million times."

"Still makes me weak," she winks and his grin widens. They head for the elevator, Stella already having texted Jessica back and telling her that both her and Mac would be happy to have dinner with them and that they would be bringing some food and either beer or wine.

"Jessica said beer, told ya," Stella smiles triumphantly as they near her work.

"You sure Don didn't text that back?" Mac smirks as he brings his Jeep to a stop outside her building.

"Mac please promise me you'll be careful today."

"Will you promise me the same thing?"

"Yes," Stella resigns, only to get him to promise her in return.

"Then so do I," he replies as he kisses her once more. "See you after work."

He watches her get into her building and then heads for his. Happy that the two goons will have been dealt with and telling himself that Frankie Mala will be a thing of the past. He hurries into his building, eager to get a status update on the two men from Colonel Tycus and then talk to Rick. But as he rounds the corner, entering the hallway that leads to his small office he stops short, looking at the last person he expected to find waiting for him.

"Reed?"

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you all liked the bit of downtime theme in this chappy. One more baddie to get rid of but a few more things first so hope you are all still on board and thanks in advance.

**PS: **If you haven't yet, I hope you'll check out the ending to my Professional Detour - and hope you like it. Thanks again!


	33. New Beginnings and Old Threats

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 33 – New Beginnings and Old Threats**

**A/N: **Chapter dedicated to Bando2 for the suggestion. Thanks!

* * *

"Well glad that we got those underground security camera's all fixed," Sid states with a heavy sigh as he opens his special reading glasses and looks up at Alice with a frown.

"How much?"

"We'll be fine."

"Sidney…"

"Trust me Alice we are going to be fine."

"I guess it won't hurt to start looking at those rental applications for Rikki's vacant apartment."

"Might have a bit more."

"Who else has given notice?" Alice asks in surprise.

"Well no one else just yet but it's only a matter of time. I'd guess three."

"You and your gossip," Alice sighs.

"Aren't you curious as to who?"

"No. I already know who you are talking about," she tosses.

"Do tell?"

"Either Don or Jessica; Mac or Stella; Danny or Lindsay. In the last case, I'm guessing Lindsay because Danny already has the bigger apartment with a room for Lucy."

"And you say I gossip," Sid teases.

"After this long some of your bad habits have started to rub off on me," Alice smirks. "What are we going to do?"

"We will be fine," he assures her. But when she offers him only silence in return he offers her a frown. "Talk to me."

"Just remembering that time we had to sell our only vehicle and get around on the bus or foot for about six months."

"We made it work Alice," he tells her firmly. "And we'll make this work again. If we have to we'll go to the bank for a second loan."

"We might not get it," she carefully reminds him. "But I am going to be positive and say that we will make this work. So do we have any current applications? I honestly didn't like the resumes of the last two. One was a bartender and the other a bouncer."

"I have a few right here," Sid mentions as he pulls out a file with white papers that already have some notes on them.

"I see you have marked a few you like."

"We want the right tenant right?"

"Who is at the top of your list?"

"Well a young man, a student at NYU who is taking forensic science. An Adam Ross."

* * *

Mac stares at Reed for a few seconds, his anxiety on high once more as he thinks about Tycus finding him once again engaged in something personal. He had gotten a text from Rick saying the two goons were actually arrested on trespassing charges and that the delinquent guard was suspended for not doing his job, but knows that Tycus isn't a man to fool lightly.

"Reed everything okay?"

"Yeah sorry for um…just showing up but I was wondering if you could help me."

"Sure with what?" Mac inquires as he leads Reed into his small office.

"Well I want to go to school to become a journalist and such but I uh…well the job I have right now doesn't pay enough for me to live and go to school and I know that the um…well the army pays for education and such so…I would be willing to do anything. Can you help me?"

Mac studies the young man before him with growing admiration. He was asking for help but not for a handout; he had a clear idea of what he wanted but just needed some assistance in getting it done.

"Sure I can help," Mac pulls out an educational enrollment application and hands it to Reed. "Don't worry about the references unless you have them. I can always be one if you need."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Reed asks in surprise.

"It's a worthwhile profession you want to pursue Reed and I admire and respect that. So I don't mind helping. What about your job?"

"Well actually I just got a raise and some better hours so I guess I got that covered. I mean my living expenses are pretty much nothing so…"

Mac watches as Reed's facial expression changes and then frowns; telling himself that the young man is holding something back.

"What else did you need Reed?"

"I really want t move out of St. Basils and get my own apartment. I can't afford too much but the last place I tried…well the landlord came in and took the money I had saved up. I figure it had to be him but I could never prove it. Nothing fancy because I don't have a lot of stuff but…"

"I don't know of anything in our apartment but I can always keep an ear out and let you know."

"I uh…I guess so. It's just that…"

"What?" Mac asks in haste.

"Well you have already done so much I just hate to seem like a charity case."

"I don't help charity cases," Mac replies in haste and Reed's determined smile returns.

"I won't let you down Sir," he offers a salute and Mac chuckles.

"At least Reed, you haven't started yet," Mac smiles.

"Right well thanks. I'll fill this out over lunch and…"

"You know if you ever need a ride home from work you can always ask."

"Stella wouldn't mind?"

"Stella?" Mac arches his brows. "Why Stella?"

"Well I mean…you know you guys wanna like make out or something," Reed stammers and Mac's face warms. "But maybe once and awhile."

"Sure," Mac smirks as the first buzzer rings. "You need me to walk you out?"

"No I'm fine. Thanks again. I'll call you soon."

Mac watches Reed take his leave and feels a sense of happy contentment start to settle upon him, that is until the phone rings.

"Lieutenant Taylor," he answers formally.

_"Two can play your game Lieutenant Taylor," Frankie's voice growls._

"What the hell do you want Frankie?"

_"I want you to suffer," he warns. _

"You are a petty coward _Mr. Mala_," Mac mocks. "Come and face me like a real man."

_"Be afraid Taylor. Be very afraid."_

Mac curses as the line goes dead in his ear, his fingers slamming down the phone, making the sound echo throughout the empty classroom. But just as he's about to pick up the phone and call Stella, a student enters and he's unable. He stares at the phone with a perplexed gaze, his heart race and mind now wondering what to do.

XXXXXXXX

"How's Jessica?" Pauline asks Stella as they linger in the small back coffee room.

"She said she's tired from not sleeping but after all that I doubt she'll be sleeping well for some time. I know I wouldn't. Gosh I never faced that kind of terror with Frankie but the stuff I did make me agitated so can't imagine what she actually saw," Stella signs as she takes a sip of her coffee. "Just glad Don was there."

"And how's Mac?"

"He's okay. We are going to have dinner with them tonight, so he's a bit nervous about that," Stella smiles.

"Any trouble with Frankie?"

"Not personally but a few of his friends tried to pull a stunt on him at the base but it thankfully backfired and they were arrested. Frankie I'm sure will take the hint and leave us alone."

"Do you really believe that?" The older woman asks in haste.

"No," Stella answers in barely a whisper.

"Come on," Pauline gives Stella's shoulders a gentle squeeze. "I need your help."

"Okay just let me drop this file off and I'll come to your office. Is it a bad one?"

"Delicate."

"Got it."

Stella reaches her desk, her mind trying to tell herself that Mac will pick her up after work, they'll go get some groceries and then spend a quite night with friends. But then she gets Mac's text message and wonders how the fall out from yesterday would affect his day today.

_'Stella, have a good day and just keep an eye out. I love you. See you tonight. Mac.'_

"Oh Mac, I just pray Frankie gets the message and leaves you alone," she utters fatefully as she picks up her notepad and heads for her superior's office.

* * *

"Okay so what time did you want me to pick you up today?" Flack asks as they linger in front of the entrance to her school.

"I uh…"

"Jess you should have taken today off. You got the message last night. Principal Matthews said…"

"I know and he was kind to say that but I'll just go in and do a few things and then go see Stella. I'll be fine," she leans over and kisses him on the lips.

"Okay but call when you're ready to leave there. Sully will just chain me to a desk today," he sighs.

"Why does he get all the fun stuff?"

"Well you know I do have some hardware at home…"

"I can't Don. James did that to you and…" she looks away, uttering a soft angry curse. Flack's fingers gently rest under her chin and return her gaze back to him.

"I won't let him ruin anything for us Jess. Don't think about it now, just call me when you need to. I love you."

"I love you too," she quietly resigns. She pushes herself out of the cruiser and heads into the school, her heart starting to beat faster as memories about James Caulfield start to flood her senses.

"I can't do this," she mumbles as she feels a small panic attack starting to rise.

"Jessica? What on earth are you doing here?"

"Tori," Jessica gives her friend a warm hug. "I couldn't stay home."

"I guess I can't blame you. Oh god we heard about James and what he did and then how he was killed…are you two okay? I mean I see you are but are you?"

"I keep seeing his face, feel his breath on my face, his hands on my body, my lips calling for Don, him hurting Don. I can't get it to stop," Jessica groans as they head toward the locker area. She sees some yellow police tape around James former locker and feels a small lump form in her throat.

"Jessica let me get what you need."

"I can't let him ruin my life now that he's gone. It's what he would have wanted. I um…I just need…" she fumbles with her lock. "Damn it!" She curses as she steps back and takes a deep breath and tries again. She grabs the papers she needs to mark and then slams her locker shut.

"We got a sub for you for the remainder of the week if needed," Tori reminders her. "It's not a weakness to just take care of yourself and rest. You have more than earned it."

"Thanks. I'm going to take these to the library and get them done and then go and see Stella and just use a laptop there until Don comes to get me. We are having dinner with Mac and Stella tonight so that will be a nice distraction.

"Well if you need anything…" Tori's voice trails off just as Jessica gives her another hug. "I mean it Jess."

"Just keep doing what you're doing," she tells her friend in truth. She promises to call Tori if anything changes but otherwise she hopes to be back in class as scheduled unless something changes. Jessica leaves the teachers lounge and heads into the now quiet hallway and then stops.

She sees an image of James appear in the hallway, wink at her and then disappears when she shakes her head.

"I can't let him win," she tells herself over and over as she heads toward the library, wanting a quiet place to mostly think; a place where she never saw James Caulfield.

Jessica enters the quiet library, finds a small table and sits down, the papers on one side and her marking book on the other. But just as she does, an older Lady approaches and she looks up with a smile.

"Hi Rosie."

"Jessica my darling how are you? Heard about that sad altercation with James. You okay?"

"I um…I'm getting there," she tells the school counselor. "I just wish I had done something more."

"There is nothing you could have done and you did nothing wrong," Rosie reminds her. "But I do want you to talk to someone and I want you to also consider this. I know you weren't able to attend the last session…"

Jessica allows the school counselor's voice to die out as her eye study the wording on the paper before her. She looks up and offers a kind smile.

"Thank you," she states politely. "I'll think about it."

"Jessica, the worst thing you can do is keep it all inside. Even talking to Don won't be as beneficial as you think. Because I know you'll want to spare him his feelings if he was as involved as it sounds. These people are here to help and it's completely confidential."

"Thank you," Jessica offers as the older woman finally takes her leave. She quickly pulls out her phone and then dials the number on the second piece of paper; the hand out that had first caught her eye.

"Hi, yes I'd like to sign up for your two day class. No it's my first time. No I have never taken a self defense class before. My name is Jessica Angell and…"

XXXXXXXX

"Yeah you're damn right I'm not gonna allow you to tag along today. You look like you can hardly stand," Sully grumbles as he faces Flack in the locker room.

But as he notices Flack gives him a slight wince his face softens. "How are you anyways?"

"Well I'm tired but mostly because Jessica was up with nightmares and what basically amounted to the dry heaves," Flack admits with a somber tone. "I had mentioned that she talk to someone but…"

"But she said she'll just talk to you and be done with it?"

"Yeah something like that," Flack sighs as he rubs his face with his hands. "I know the department offers counseling but I hope she takes through the school, she might feel more at ease with them than us."

"She's a tough girl, she'll do what she needs to do."

"I don't know if I'm doing enough."

"She just needs your love and support Don."

"Well that I can give," Flack replies with a slight smile.

"Good now that we got that settled all I need from you is a pen and some notes."

"Case files," Flack groans as they head out of the locker room and into the bustling administration area.

"Evil but necessary," Sully laughs as he plants a large palm on Flack's back. "Write fast and you can leave faster."

Flack settles into his desk and frowns as he looks at a picture of him and Jessica. _I just hope you don't keep it inside Jess, _his mind ponders. "Okay so let's get this done."

* * *

"Thanks again for keeping Lucy safe yesterday," Danny mentions to Lindsay as they linger in her apartment for a few extra minutes. Both had said their goodbyes to Lucy and had left her in the caring attention of her grandmother, the promise to reconnect as a would be family after the working day was done.

"You are more than welcome," Lindsay answers as she kisses Danny once more. "You going to be okay today?"

"Louie blows hot and cold," Danny huffs as they head for the elevator.

"I was gonna drop by the shop but maybe I'll wait until you have your own."

"Lindsay…"

"Danny I know things are tense between you two and I just don't want to add to the stress," she insists.

"You could never do that," he assures her.

"Hey you know they are having a muppets concert on the weekend in Central Park and…"

"Yeah I'll have to pull out my Cookie Monster t-shirt," Danny teases as the elevator doors open.

"Funny," Lindsay dead pans.

"What day?"

"Saturday."

"That would work on one condition."

"You have a condition for taking Lucy out?" Lindsay asks in surprise.

"I do," Danny smirks. "Sunday we can have an adult date, just you and me."

"I would love that," she whispers as he arms wrap around his neck and her lips lean in toward his.

"Um get a room?" A familiar voice pipes up and both turn to see Sid watching them with an amused expression.

"Right…well we…" Danny starts as he looks back at Lindsay.

"Should get to…work…" she finishes, her face just as flushed.

"Young people," Sid smirks as he continues on his way toward the storage area.

"See you tonight," Danny promises as he kisses her on the lips and then heads for his bike. He gets on and then as usual, waits for Lindsay to get into her truck and then both head for the exit going in opposite directions. As he nears the shop, his mind is once again filled with the heated discussion he had yesterday with his brother, how Louie blamed Lindsay for him wanting to abandon him.

But as he thinks back to how Lucy felt so comfortable calling Lindsay mummy and he knows that if he doesn't remedy the living arrangements soon, things will become more strained. It would only be natural for Lucy that as she got to know Lindsay better that she'd want her around all the time. But would Lindsay even want that? Was she as ready for marriage as he was? There would be only one way to find out.

Danny parks his bike and then heads into the quiet shop, noticing Louie in the office. His brother looks up but doesn't offer more than a small grunt and then looks back down. Danny gives him a nonchalant shrug as he heads toward his locker is to get changed.

Two other guys arrive, one that will become his and thankfully one that is staying with his brother. So far the guys seem to be keeping their nose out of the family politics and that suits Danny just fine. He knows there is no reason for any of them to really get involved in all this.

"Heard about the apartment shooting," Paul says to him with a concerned expression. "Everyone okay?"

"Yeah my friend Don was the officer involved but he got the guy and he's okay and so is his girlfriend," Danny relates. "Lindsay and Lucy were home also but they too are okay."

"Oh man I didn't know that. Sorry man."

"Lindsay said she was scared but Lucy said that Lindsay saved her so am glad she wasn't with just some stranger."

"So you two getting pretty intimate then huh?" Paul smiles.

"We are."

"Gonna pop the big question anytime soon?"

Danny goes to answer just as Louie opens the door and he pulls back with a strained expression. "Workin' on that."

"Ah got it," Paul nods as Louie walks past.

Danny finishes putting on his working overalls and then heads toward his first patient of the day. But as the hours pass all his mind can keep pondering is when he'll actually ask Lindsay to marry him. He knows he loves her and knows Lucy does also. And he has to believe that when she says she loves him that she's telling the truth.

_What is holding me back?_

So just as lunch hour arrives, Danny quickly changes and then heads for his bike, not caring about eating, his mind now filled with a new mission. He heads toward a small store; an owner he knows very well. Danny stops his bike, his heart racing and then slowly gets off and heads inside.

"Danny boy," the older man greets him with a large smile. "What brings you…" he starts and then stops.

"Yeah I need a favor Roger."

"At least show me a picture."

Danny nears the counter and pulls out a picture of him and Lindsay and hands it to his friend. "I need something special."

"My friend, let's get started.

XXXXXXXX

"Gosh man like that musta been freaky. And with the kid and all," Darcy shakes her head as her and Lindsay sit outside, enjoying lunch.

"It's Lucy," Lindsay rolls her eyes. "And yeah it was scary. I mean I have heard guns fired before, hell I have even fired one myself on the farm in Montana. But…well I guess when you hear about all the shootings and then I had the two kids with me and…"

"And the other kid belonged to that Rikki chick?" The eighteen year old huffs.

"Yes her," Lindsay shakes her head. "But at least she's moving. Oh I know it sounds small but I'm glad she's leaving."

"Why small? She was competition. I woulda kicked her ass out long ago," Darcy states firmly and Lindsay just smirks. "So it sounds like you and hot motorcycle guy are getting pretty cozy. I mean his kid called you mum and everything."

"Lucy!" Lindsay laughs.

"Yeah whatev. So are you?"

"I would like to think so. But I think Danny might have some reservations still about wanting to be a family," Lindsay mentions in untruth.

"Would you marry him if he asked?"

"I would but trust me Darcy, he's not going to yet. He just put money down for a shop. Besides, I'm sure he's pretty busy with all that."

* * *

**A/N:** Well hope you are all still liking this story and we are moving toward Frankie making his move; Danny's big question and Flack discovering something about Jessica. So stay tuned for the coming chappies and thanks again.


	34. Preparing for the Future

****

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 34 – Preparing for the Future

* * *

**

Danny felt the small black box in his pocket and found himself actually humming as he got off his bike and then headed into the garage. He didn't care that he didn't have lunch, he wasn't hungry. His mind was now focused on finding the right time and setting to ask Lindsay to marry him.

_'Will you marry me…' _his mind kept replaying over and over again.

_'YES!' _Of course he assumed her answer, but then a small part of him wondered if she might say no, telling him that she just wasn't ready for something that serious.

"Where'd you go?" Louie asks gruffly as he corners Danny in the small locker room.

"I was busy," Danny gently frowns.

"Makin' out with Lindsay?"

Thinking twice about actually telling his brother about the ring, Danny makes up another plausible excuse.

"I had to take care of some stuff at the bank. Why what's up?"

"Tried to call."

"I didn't want to be interrupted. Look if you want to say sorry…"

"Whateva," Louie huffs as he turns to leave.

"I can't believe you are still this upset over something you knew was going to happen!" Danny snaps.

Louie turns to him with a frown, opens his mouth but they says nothing, only continues on his way toward the exit door. He pauses at the door and then turns to his younger brother with a deep frown. "Just hope you know what your doin'."

"I am not a kid Louie and no stranger to business practices. Hell I have practically had to run this place and you know it."

"Maybe that's why I'm pissed!"

"Well now's your chance to pull your head out of your ass and get back in the game. And don't blame Lindsay again!" Danny lightly snaps.

Louie gives him a small nod and then pulls the door open. Danny watches him leave and just shakes his head; knowing that this was his brother feeble attempt at making at least some kind of amends. He quickly removes the small box and shoves it into a secret compartment, not wanting anyone to find it or perhaps take it. He knows the workers are beyond question, but still in his mind, he's not about to take any chances.

Thankfully the air for the rest of the afternoon wasn't as thick with tension as it was in the morning; Louie treating him better and not barking at the rest of the guys for no reason. He had had a brief conversation with his mother on what kinds of proposal settings to try. But she merely laughed and told him, _'whatever you come up with, as long as it's from the heart Lindsay will say yes. She loves you my son.'_

But still he wanted it to be somewhat romantic. Trouble was he had never really been in love before and didn't want to screw up his only proposal. Lindsay had told him that she too had never really been in love before either so he wanted it to be something very special for her.

_My new shop? _Yeah smelling like gasoline and foreign sweat, Danny's mind jeers and he gives his head a shake. He glances up from the bike he's working on and looks at Paul who is just watching.

"Looks to be serious."

"What?" Danny inquires.

"Whatever is tossing around in your mind. Wanna share?"

Danny tosses a quick glance in his brothers direction but then knows that Paul is not only a close friend but also successfully married.

"I wanna ask Lindsay to marry me but am frettin' about the um…well the actual setting. I got the words I wanna say but I don't want the location to be…well…lame," he signs; Paul offering him a smile.

"Maybe I can help," Paul offers.

"I'd like that."

"Okay well tell me what you got."

XXXXXXXX

"Great work today with Mrs. Fenelli," Dr. Chan praises as he takes the closed file from her. "The surgery was a success."

"Just glad it all worked out."

"You and Danny ever think about getting a pet. You know it's very important for children to grow up with animals, it teaches them…"

"Love, respect and responsibility," Lindsay finishes. "And I know Lucy isn't allergic because Danny's mom and dad have a dog and cat. Just a lot of work I think when we are not…" her voice trails off. "We are actually thinking about it."

"Good. Well have a good night and we'll see you tomorrow."

Lindsay finishes up her notes and then heads into the back, shedding her white lab coat and then reaching for her jacket. Her mind now wondering how to even broach the subject of a pet with Danny.

"It's not like we live together," Lindsay muses to herself as she reaches for her purse. So she settles in her mind to put the notion of a pet far into the back, living alone she couldn't just have a pet with no company; course cats really didn't mind and dogs usually didn't care as long as they got a walk every day.

She heads for her truck, her steps a bit lighter now that she knows she won't have to worry about Rikki every day. In truth she did hope that she and her son succeeded and that Rikki would find someone to take her mind not only off Danny but also give her some love and Ruben some stability. She just couldn't imagine being a single parent like that. Moving closer to her mother made sense.

Danny too had amazed her. She remembers a woman back home in Bozeman. How she always complained that life was so hard because she was left alone to raise a child but never did anything to make the situation better for herself. She merely stayed at home and collected welfare and expected everyone to dote on her because life had dealt her a bunch of lemons.

She had never really gotten the details about why Rikki was a single parent, only Danny's. But Danny was forced, well for the most part, to take Lucy, love her and raise as if she was is own; a task he embraced with open arms.

She thinks back to the story Danny told her and could only image the look on his face in that courtroom when he was told the news. She reaches the parking lot, her mind now dwelling on the fact of how much her love and admiration for him has grown since they've been together.

Inside her heart she hopes that Danny will ask her to marry him; her love also for Lucy wanting her to become the family she knows they both want. Each night they spend together and then go their separate ways seems so wrong to her now; why are they still pretending and not just actually doing?

"Maybe he doesn't want to get married," she frowns as she heads for the elevator. But just before she pushes the button she hears the distinct roar of his bike engine and her heart immediately races; prompting her to stand in place and wait until he arrives. If she had a key to his apartment, she would have surprised him inside.

"Hey good lookin'," she greets him, forcing his face to break into a wide grin and his steps to hurry toward her. "How was…" is all she manages before he wraps his arms around her and pushes his lips against hers. "Your day?" She asks a few breathless seconds later.

"Perfect now," he admits warmly as they head into the elevator, his heart also racing at what he knows is coming. After his talk with Paul, he had finally come up with what he thinks is a great proposal idea and just hopes that she likes it just as much as he thinks she will. "And yours?"

Lindsay looks at him with a slight frown. She had come to a decision about getting a pet and now wonders if it could strain things if he didn't want one. Would it hold off on him wanting to even move in together? More seriously, get married? There was only one way to find out.

"Well I have been doing some thinking…about us."

"Good or bad?" Danny asks in haste, his nervousness now starting to rise at her tone.

"Well it might affect a few things," she ponders before turning to him, noticing his expression has now turned grim. "Danny I was thinking…"

"Lindsay will you…"

* * *

Jess had finished up the rest of the things she needed to do at the school and then headed over to see Stella.

"Are you sure we can't give you a ride home?" Stella asks her friend as she sits down beside her.

"Don just texted me. He got involved in a discussion about a cold case and has to wrap it up before he goes. You and Mac are still coming for dinner right?"

"You sure you don't just want to rest tonight?"

"I think I need the distraction," Jessica gently huffs. "I can't close my eyes without seeing James face laughing at me while he hurts Don. I just need some friends around for a few hours to help me keep my mind off him."

"We don't mind in the least."

"Mac too?"

"Ah he has no say," Stella teases, making Jessica's smile widen a bit more. "Actually he thought it would be a nice idea so he's looking forward to it also."

"You know in all this I forgot to ask about Frankie. Stella I'm sorry."

"What on earth for?" Stella asks her friend in surprise. "Jessica, Frankie is mine and Mac's problem to…"

"No you see that is where I went wrong with James. I mean I told you and Tori but…"

"And I told you and Don about Frankie. Jess you couldn't have known what James was going to ultimately do or how any of this would end up."

"And Frankie? Have you warned Mac?"

"Several times over," Stella groans. "It's like he doesn't understand that Frankie is gunning for him not me."

"Stella, Frankie could use you to hurt Mac and he knows that."

"Jess trust me on this, Frankie is…"

"Dangerous," Jessica interrupts.

"I know," Stella frowns as she looks toward a small picture of her Mac taken a few days back. "I love him Jess, I can't lose him to Frankie."

"You could always talk to Don about getting a restraining order," Jessica suggests.

"Problem is Frankie has had everyone else but himself harass Mac so he could claim that Mac is unjustified and Mac might get into trouble and I would hate that because then Frankie would win again," Stella signs as she drops her head into her hands and just lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Okay I gotta run. Don is here and we'll see you in a bit right?"

"You sure will," Stella looks up and smiles at her friend. She watches Jessica gather her things and then leave and then looks at the clock, knowing that Mac would be leaving anytime and then she could ask if he had any other troubles.

XXXXXXXX

Despite the fact that Rick told him that both his goons were arrested and he wouldn't be able to pay anyone off again like he did when he paid the watch guard to let his friends in, Mac knows that Frankie's trouble is only getting started. He had tried for the better part of the day to put aside his stupid words from earlier.

_'I want you to suffer…be very afraid…'_

But Mac knows the only way that Frankie can really make him suffer is to hurt Stella in some way so keeps telling himself that it's her he has to protect more than himself.

Even lunch with Rick, who was constantly quoting Bubba Gump shrimp jokes didn't help to alleviate his stress and worry. He had told Rick that Frankie was a coward and that now that his goons were in jail things would die down; he didn't tell him about the phone call. The last thing Mac knows he wants is a guard on him around the army base, it would show him weak and that was always told he could never appear weak to anyone. Personal protection wasn't an option.

He looks at the clock and then heads toward the locker room to get changed. Knowing they would be heading to Don's afterward, he tells himself to leave the dress uniform here and just go in civilian clothing. He quickly grabs his jacket and heads for the slightly darkened parking lot; with fall in full swing he cursed the fact that the days were now much shorter and so shadows sometimes held ominous faces that he found unsettling.

Mac spies his Jeep a few feet ahead but then narrows his eyes when he sees a white envelope on his windshield, tucked under the wiper. With his heart rate now elevated, Mac hurries toward his vehicle and carefully plucks the paper from the blade.

He opens it up, expecting to find some kind of sordid note from Frankie and would once again wonder where in the system they had failed; but instead finds something unexpected.

_'Thanks Mac, here you go. If it's not complete let me know. Reed.'_

"His application," Mac mutters as his frown quickly disappears and he scolds himself for jumping to such a rash conclusion so fast. He tucks the application into the inner pocket of his jacket and then gets inside; Stella would be his next stop.

Now he wonders about another dilemma. If he tells Stella about Frankie's stupid phone call he knows that she'll just worry and their evening will be ruined. But if she asks, he knows he cannot lie because if something where to happen and he didn't warn her, then he would have to crucify himself for his stupidity.

"Damn it!" Mac curses as he hits the steering wheel in anger, offering another in Frankie's name. Now all he can do is hope that he can keep Stella's mind off her wanting to ask about if Frankie tried anything further and maybe tomorrow he'd have a better day. But at the rate things were going, he knew a better day would be the one after Frankie Mala was stopped for good.

He reaches Stella's work and slowly heads into the building, saying hello to Vince and Pauline and then heading toward Stella's back office. He did have to admit that she worked with a great group of people and was happy that she was surrounded by those that would help her no matter what.

"Hey handsome," Stella greets and his face gently warms. "Where is my uniform?" She asks with a mock pout; but not minding at all the black jeans and pullover sweater he's chosen.

"Well I thought we weren't going straight home."

"Okay. Besides I wouldn't want you to strip for them," she winks and Mac's jaw drops.

"Pardon?" He inquires and she just laughs. "But I am dressed okay?"

"Perfect," Stella remarks as she leans over and kisses Mac on the cheek. "Missed you today. How was your day, anything exciting happen?" Knowing she doesn't want to just always come out and ask if Mac was harassed by Frankie, Stella opts for the next best thing, telling herself that if something did happen he would tell her.

"Reed dropped by."

"Reed? What did he want?" Stella asks in interest. Mac heads for the grocery store as he starts to relate his discussion with Reed; his mind still wondering what to tell her about Frankie.

* * *

"Did you get everything done?" Flack asks as he and Jessica head toward the checkout at the grocery store.

"I uh…" she pauses, glancing at the cover of one of the latest tabloids; the cover about some actress being harassed by a would be violent stalker. She turns to Flack with a slight frown and he just offers a kind smile in return.

"Get Cosmo instead," he teases. "Good I get to read it also."

"Ah liked the last one did you?"

"Very much," he answers, as he reaches for the mild adult magazine and drops it into their cart. "Besides they have stuff for guys in there right?"

"Oh that is such a weak excuse," Jessica smirks as she rolls her eyes and places the latest issue of Cosmo onto the conveyor belt.

"When it comes to you I am weak," he nuzzles her ear and places a discreet kiss on it before he pulls back with a semi serious expression.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," he shrugs as he helps her unload the cart.

"Don…"

"I guess I am always just reminded how truly short life is."

"As are we both," she agrees as she places the last item onto the moving part and then follows down toward the cashier. After everything was carefully bagged, they head for his car and then finally for home.

"How was your day?"

"It was boring," Flack smirks. "Sully got even for me coming in by making me catalogue cold cases. But I got him back by finding one that got new evidence that he had to follow up."

"Bet he liked that even more."

"Trust me I am actually afraid to go into work tomorrow," he lightly chuckles as they reach the apartment. They head inside, each laden down with bags, heading for her apartment instead of his; a last minute change. But just before they enter, Jessica hovers outside the door, cursing herself for being so weak.

"Have you given any more thought about my offer?" Don asks softly.

"I did and…" her voice trails off as she finally pushes the door open and they both enter.

"If I am rushing you just tell…" he starts only to have her turn around and silence him with a warm kiss.

"Don, if I could I would ask you to marry me right now," Jessica tells him seriously, her hand wrapped around the back of his neck.

"You can," he replies, his expression mirroring hers.

"I can't."

"Jess…"

"Oh call it silly sentimentality but I want you to uh…oh never mind," she finishes with a small bout of nervous laughter as she hurries into the kitchen ahead of him, Flack quickly following.

"If I had thought you would have said, I would have asked the day we met," he confesses, prompting her to turn around and look at him in surprise. "I love you Jessica, I always have, just too nervous to admit it until recently. But I want to be with you and if you want something more than just a casual living arrangement then I am more than willing to play that role."

"Really?"

"Really. Would you have said yes?"

"The day we met," she answers as his arms wrap her waist and pull her close.

"I'm serious Jess. I want a real family and I want it with you."

* * *

"That smells good, are you sure you want to go out?" Mac asks as he watches Stella as she pulls the dish from the oven and then hands her the serving platter they'll take over to Don and Jessica's.

Stella looks up at him and smiles. "Here try a bite," she entreats.

Mac steps in closer and takes her hand in his, bringing the morsel to his lips and then tasting it with delight. "As is said, can't we stay in?"

"You are bad," Stella teases as she leans in closer, her hand sliding down his lower back. "But I might be persuaded to make some tomorrow night."

"Hmm and what I can persuade you with?" Mac inquires and Stella's grin just widens.

"Tell you later," she winks as she packs the plate up and they head for the door. "But tomorrow we can make this at your place."

"Sure," Mac replies with a tight smile.

"What is that? I mean we can…"

"It's nothing," Mac states in haste. "Should we…"

"Not so fast mister," Stella leans in front of the door. "What is bothering you Mac."

"I uh…well I don't want to scare you."

"Mac…"

"I love you Stella. I just want us to be together."

"We are Mac."

"Not all the time," he whispers as he kisses her on the tender skin by her ear before his lips move to her cheek and then her mouth. He quickly opens the door and then gestures for her to exit.

"All you have to do is ask Mac," she assures him as she exits through the door and they head toward their friends place.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so if anything is burnt, I made it," Flack greets them with a smirk as he takes the beer from Mac.

"He's lying!" Jessica calls out from the kitchen as Mac and Stella follow Don into the kitchen.

"Well I doubt anything that smells that good is burnt," Stella greets her friend, handing her the dish and then taking a beer from Don.

"So Mac, how's work?" Flack asks Mac as they hover around the table, letting Stella and Jessica finish up the dinner.

"Busy with fall cadets," Mac answers with a smile. "And I heard about the shooting," Mac frowns as he nods toward Jessica. "You two okay?"

"She'll have nightmares for sometime," Flack sigh as he runs a hand through his hair. "Actually I can't say I won't either but right now I just gotta focus on helping Jess. How about you, anything new on Frankie?"

"He's a coward Don," Mac states as he takes a swig of his beer. "So been to any games as of late?" Mac asks as he quickly changes the subject, knowing that if Don were to keep pressing about Frankie, then he wouldn't be able to lie to Stella in front of them but also knows he's not about to confess to a group what he hasn't discussed to Stella. He looks over at Stella just as she looks up and smiles. _I want to marry her, _Mac offers a silent vow.

"Mac?" Flack's voice breaks his thoughts.

"Yeah sorry," he smiles as he looks back at his friend and the friendly banter continues.

XXXXXXXX

"Really? Marriage?" Stella asks Jessica with a smile.

"Well it wasn't official but…I guess James just taught me how short and precious life is," Jessica confesses. "Besides I love Don and don't want to be with another man."

"Well I know it will happen," Stella replies as she ferry's another item to the table and returns. "In fact I can tell that you two…"

"We two what?" Jessica urges.

"When you left work you were agitated and now you seem…rested," Stella smiles.

"It's amazing what kind of contentment a little heart to heart can bring. Speaking of that…have you and Mac…"

"Have we what?"

"Had _the talk_?" Jessica asks in a low tone.

"You know we were about to," Stella answers.

"What stopped you?"

"We had to come here," Stella laughs and soon Jessica joins in.

"Oh you coulda been late," Jessica just shakes her head. But as she looks up and sees Mac and Don laughing about something she feels her heart settle and then looks back to her friend with a warm smile. "It'll happen Stella."

"For both of us Jess," Stella assures her friend.

Both Don and Mac look up just as Stella and Jessica finish, prompting both women to laugh and both men to frown.

"Did we miss something?" Flack inquires.

"Yeah the dinner bell," Jessica winks at Stella. "Time to eat."

* * *

"So what is the occasion?" Alice asks KaSaundra as her and Sid sit at the dinner table with Sheldon and his wife in their penthouse apartment.

"No occasion," Sheldon shrugs as he looks at Sid with a slight frown. "Just thought a dinner would be nice."

"But KaSaundra hasn't joined in anything alcoholic," Sid nods toward her glass filled with sparkling water.

"Sidney," Alice gently scolds.

"Well he is the block gossip," KaSaundra smirks and Sid's face slightly flushes.

"It was just an observation," Sid states in his defense, bringing a light round of laughter to the table. "Am I right?"

Sheldon looks at KaSaundra who looks at Alice and slowly nods.

"We are going to be adding one more addition to this suite," KaSaundra looks at Sheldon and smiles warmly, his fingers quickly wrapping around his.

"You are getting a dog?"

"Sidney!" Alice groans. "When are you due?"

"A baby! That's great," Sid exclaims and the table once again breaks into laughter. Neither Sid nor Alice want to bring up the tragedy that befell the Hawkes a few years back; they only want to focus on the positive future that is before them.

"So will you need my help at the clinic at all?" Alice inquires.

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all," Alice agrees in haste. "I would be happy to help with that and anything else you might need."

"Oh Alice just admit it already," Sid looks at his wife and smiles. "You want to babysit."

"That too," Alice laughs. "And how are you feeling?"

"Actually a lot better than before. I'm now at four months and everything is going great," KaSaundra assures her.

"So any names picked out?"

"Boy he is eager," Sheldon gives Sid a playful punch on the shoulder, Alice just rolling her eyes.

"We uh…well you are the first we have told," KaSaundra admits.

"I guess we just don't want to make a big deal like last time…" Sheldon starts.

"In case something well…"

"KaSaundra nothing is going to go wrong this time," Alice tries to assure her. "You are stronger now and have learned so much. You are going to have the family you always wanted."

"Now you must have an idea about names," Sid continues to press, once again forcing the mood to lift and the banter to lighten around names and their meanings; the rest of the night progressing on a happier note, the sad past forgotten, the bright future embraced.

* * *

**A/N:** To those still sticking with this story I hope you liked this update and thanks again

**PS: **Complicated just updated so if you are reading that hope you like the latest update and thanks!


	35. Future Tidings & A Troublesome Foe

****

****

****

****

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 35 – Future Tidings & A Troublesome Foe**

**A/N: **Gosh guys sorry for the late update. I lost all my story files on my old computer (sob sob) so not sure this is what I wrote last but hope it's okay and if it sucks then blame technology! I do apologize if too many updates as of late but blame the muse for wanting to get some of these done b/c she has other ideas waiting.

******

* * *

**

_'All you have to do is ask Mac.' _

Those words of Stella's had danced around in Mac's head during the enjoyable evening with Don and Jessica, carried him through their intimate romp but kept him awake in mental quandary for a few more hours until his brain was so tired he had no choice but to give in and sleep.

But Stella has the same conundrum with regards to some real rest.

_'I want us to be together…all the time.' _His words also forced her brain to a new level of thinking; also occupying her thoughts during their visit with their friends and her heart always beating faster at the thought that he was serious about getting married and being an official couple. She had felt Mac's body slightly shifting through the night and wondered if he was also thinking about his words; and then finally she too fell into darkness.

"Morning," Mac greets her just as their alarm goes off. He leans in and kisses her warm mouth, delighting as he watches her body stretch; something only he is allowed to enjoy.

"Did you sleep?"

"Did it feel like I was awake?" Mac wonders.

"A little. Did you have fun last night?"

"I did. They are a great couple and am glad we could help take their minds off that whole James mess for even a few hours," Mac admits in truth. "Jessica seemed a little quiet and nervous at times but I think it'll wear off. Unless it was just me?"

Stella tosses him a sideways smile before she rolls onto her side, props herself up on her elbow and looks down at him with a warm grin, her fingers teasing his face.

"Trust me, it wasn't you," she offers in truth. "But I would like to get back to the discussion we were having before we had to leave for dinner."

"About what I was wearing?" Mac teases with a playful smirk.

"How about you wearing nothing."

"Like you better in nothing," Mac murmurs as his arms gently pull her down on top of him, holding her captive on his firm chest.

"If you don't want to talk about it," Stella states with a frown.

"I do," Mac tells her in haste. "I want more than just a few casual nights here and there."

"But…" Stella prods.

"But I guess I just want to be sure that you want the same thing and that you don't think me just rushing things…"

"Because of what happened to Don and Jessica and you realize how short time really is?"

"Yes all that," Mac admits with a smile. "Still unnerving how you are able to pick out my thoughts."

"Maybe because we are on the same wavelength," Stella assures him as she leans her face in closer to his. "I would like that also and yes I do agree that time is short but in truth you could have asked me weeks ago and I probably would have said yes."

"Really?" Mac asks in happy surprise as his accepts her tempting offer.

"Really," Stella whispers as their kissing starts to deepen, an early morning romp well under way. Sometime later, both of them more than satisfied, they pull apart, Stella giving Mac one last kiss before he heads for his own apartment to get the day officially started. She closes the door and then looks around, her mind already wondering what it would be like to have Mac living with her on a daily basis.

"Would be perfect," she smiles to herself as she hurries for the bathroom to get ready to get to work; doubting her smile would fade during the day.

"I want to marry her," Mac mumbles over and over to himself as he finishes his shower and then heads into his bedroom to get dressed, his eyes looking around, his brain acknowledging that there is more than enough space for the two of them to live together. In truth he doesn't care if it's his apartment or Stella's are both are about equal size he just wants them to be together. Yes in truth, the whole situation with James and his brief run-in's with Frankie have cemented in his mind that time is to precious and short to be wasted on separate lives.

_'How will I know when to ask Stella to marry me?' _Mac's mind recalls a discussion he had with his mother a few weeks back.

_'In your heart you won't have to ask my son, you'll know,' _she had assured him. And she was right, his mind had now cemented that he was going to marry Stella, all he had to do was make sure that Frankie wouldn't bother them again. But how to achieve that?

"So what is on the agenda for today?" Stella asks Mac as she rejoins him in the lobby and they head down for his Jeep. He tells her about a weapons history lesson he'll be teaching and how they'll be working with Rick's team for a few special training ops.

"And Reed?"

"I am going to turn in his application today. Any more court dates for you?" Mac inquires as they head into traffic; nearing her place of employment.

"Yes there is a hearing that Vince and I have to go for a set of twins that are only three years old. Their mother has them…" Stella goes on to explain; Mac thankful that so far she hasn't yet asked about Frankie and his lame attempts at trying to bother him at the base.

"See you after work," she states warmly as she kisses him once more and then hesitates to leave.

"Stella?"

"Have a good day," she offers.

"And you get after me."

"I love you Mac. That was it."

"That's good enough for me," he concedes with a slight smile as he kisses her once more; watching her duck out of the Jeep and then head toward the entrance to her building.

Mac waits until she's inside before he pulls away and heads for the base. He knows what she wanted to say, or at least he thinks he does. Probably to be careful and not think Frankie has just given up; that he's actually waiting to strike once more. But he knows that if he spends all his time worrying about Frankie Mala, his mind will be more focused on him instead of trying to figure out how to ask Stella to marry him.

He reaches the base and gets out, cursing the fact that he still feels nervous in a familiar and what he considers a safe setting. However, he's also unaware of the set of eyes now watching him very intently; an evil mind already computing its next move; a trap ready to be sprung.

Mac drops off Reed's application and then heads for the locker room to get changed and get his day started. Thankfully when he gets to his locker, he sees nothing out of place and starts to get changed into his dress uniform. He heads for his classroom, his mind now trying to fix itself on the lecture that he'll be helping with in about half hour.

He turns on his computer and then sees another email from Reed, wondering if he got the application and it was okay. Mac quickly replies, but his attention is still fixed on Reed's email that he picks up the phone without checking the number first.

_"Morning Lieutenant Taylor," _Frankie Mala's voice comes to life. _"Hope you made out your will." _

Click.

* * *

Danny and Lindsay both stop and look at each other in the elevator and then burst into smiles; Danny's however, quickly fading.

"You first," Lindsay offers.

"Yours sounds more serious. About us?" Danny asks with arches brows. "Should I be worried?"

"Not like that, but I um…" Lindsay pauses as the elevator stops and they both walk out. Danny gently turns her to face him, his heart racing that she isn't ready for something more serious and his plan to even think about asking her to marry him would be moot.

"Do you want to break up?"

"What? No, sorry if you…do I have that look?"

"I am worried."

"I want to get an apartment pet but not sure if you or Lucy are allergic," she rattles in haste.

Danny looks at her in surprise, quickly cursing himself for being overactive. "Oh," he mentions and then smirks. "What kind?" He asks as they finally start walking again.

"A cat? I think it's important for kids to grow up with a pet but what would your mom say? I mean she'll have to…"

"My mom? I thought…"

"Right separate lives again," Lindsay rolls her eyes, prompting Danny to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her against his side, evoking a small bout of laughter from her lips as they near his apartment. Once inside, they waste no time in taking advantage of the fact that Lucy hasn't arrived by quickly stripping the other of their clothing, and declaring their love for each other once again.

"Lucy's here!" Edith calls out about an hour later, Lindsay and Danny in the kitchen working on dinner, talking about their day as if they were already the picture of a loving and secure family.

"Mummy helps," Lucy lightly wails as she tries to untangle a button from her messy locks.

"Goodness what did you do to yourself," Lindsay bends down to the frustrated child, gently pushes her arms to her sides and starts to work on freeing the entangled disc. Danny watches with a broad smile, his eyes watching as Lucy's eyes remain fixed on Lindsay's mouth as she tells the young girl exactly what she's doing as she does it.

For a few brief moments in the elevator he had worried that she was going to tell him she was moving too fast and she needed space. But a pet. A _family _pet was something he didn't expect but most certainly was going to accept if it would mean she wanted to be a family just as much as he. His plan to propose was back on.

"There Lucy all done," Lindsay brushes away the last soft tear on the little girls flushed cheek.

"Tanks mummy!" Lucy squeals with delight as she flings her arms around her and gives her a tight squeeze; Lindsay returning the favor.

"Wanna help with supper?"

"YES!" Lucy claps her hands and then looks up at Danny who only smiles and nods in return. How could he ever say no to her?

"Think she'll be okay with a kitten?" Lindsay asks as she and Danny finish with dinner and then head to the table, Lucy in two.

"My mom will be around her and it at all times but I think it's a great idea," Danny assures her as they all sit down to eat. Danny talks about the shop and Lindsay about her clients of the day; both of them asking Lucy what she did.

"Looks dadda," Lucy states loudly as she balances some food on her finger just before it plops back onto the table. She looks down and then back up with large brown eyes, both adults chuckling before Danny just shakes his head and moves in closer.

"Next time squirt and you'll do the dishes," Danny playfully warns; Lucy screwing up her face in confusion.

"Whats dises dadda?" She wonders.

Danny looks at Lindsay who just crosses her arms and offers a broad smile. Danny just shakes his head as he tries to explain, having to field question after question from his daughter before she finally tires and runs off to watch some TV while Danny and Lindsay clean up and then join her in the living room.

"Pay wit me mummy," Lucy says as she shoves a partially clad Barbie into her hands and soon the living room is filled with lively banter. The three of them remain in the living room, Lucy finally flopping down on the floor before she's carried to her bedroom, tucked in and then both adults head for the main bedroom, Lindsay now wondering if she'd even want to sleep in her own bed once again.

"Why so quiet?" Danny inquires as Lindsay just lays quiet on his bare chest.

"I want this Danny. Us…a family…on a regular basis," she confesses, her eyes fixed on a small picture of them on his bedside table.

"On a permanent basis?"

"Yes," she looks up at him, finally showing him the happy expression she was keeping from him.

"Me too."

Those happy thoughts carry them into the night, allowing them to get a good night sleep so that both are well rested by the time the morning comes.

"So you know what this weekend is?" Danny asks Lindsay as they start to dress; Lucy their first destination.

"What?"

"Adult date weekend," Danny replies with a smile.

"And who's choice?"

"Mine," he answers in haste; his mind already made up that he's going to propose and knows the perfect setting. At least he hopes she likes it. But not wanting to rouse her suspicions, he mumbles something about a new biker bar and then ushers her out of the room toward a waiting Lucy. Lindsay gives Danny one last kiss before she leaves his apartment and then heads toward her own, needing to shower and change for work.

Her mind now dwells on the kitten she wants to get for Lucy, hardly able to contain her own smile as her mind tries to picture the delight the small child is going to have with the little animal that she'll be able to name. Her thoughts also drift toward her weekend with Danny, but not putting too much effort into another biker bar, his ploy about keeping her in the dark about the proposal was working perfectly.

She heads into the garage with a smile on her face, happy that things seem to be falling into place nicely. Even the drive to work seemed a bit smoother; her mood not able to be dampened.

"Okay so did you just like have sex in the parking lot or something?" Darcy asks with a grin.

"You have a one track mind."

"And? Did you?"

"No. But do you know if anyone has taken that black and white kitten that came in yesterday?"

"She's all yours," Darcy huffs. "Are you going to tell me about the sex?" Darcy calls out as an older couple walks in, eyeing the young girl with raised brows. "Right…morning," she stammers sheepishly.

Lindsay heads into the back, seeking out Dr. Chan, wanting to adopt the homeless kitten. Danny heads into work, his mind also happy and full of hope for the weekend. Paul had given him a few ideas, course not the words because those would be from the heart, but the rest of the stuff.

"Can't wait," Danny smiles as he finally gets his day started.

* * *

_'I want a family and I want it with you…'_

Those words of Flack's kept James out of Jessica's nightmares for a few solid hours, ensuring that both were able to get some real rest, unlike the turbulent ordeal the night before. But as much as she does love the thought of them being able to marry and have children, she knows that if she doesn't cure her own personal phobia now of feeling helpless, he wouldn't be able to help her.

With her mind still a mix of distorted images of James hurting first Flack and then her, she carefully pushes herself from the warm nest of covers and slips silently into the living room, booting up his laptop and then starting a quick search.

She starts to look up stories about other women who were survivors of stalkers; mostly interested in those that nearly became victims and then starts to read, wanting to know what others did to get past the mental anguish she is now faced with. But she is so engrossed in one of the true life tales that she fails to hear Flack come up behind her, until his fingers gently rest on her shoulder.

However, his actions don't get the reaction he expected when she offers a terrified gasp and then quickly stands up and pulls back.

"Sorry Jess," Flack offers in haste. "I thought you heard me."

"I guess I was uh…caught up in…" she moves her body in front of the laptop.

"What's going on?" He asks in loving concern.

"I just…I guess I wanted to know how others dealt with this. You know other survivors and such."

"Find anything good?"

"Not going to tell me it's a waste of my time?"

"Hardly," Flack replies as he sits down on her chair and then eases her into his lap, his hand stroking her back and teasing the tips of her long dark locks. "I want you to do what you need to in order to get past this. If talking to me isn't…"

"No Don it is, but…"

"Jess I'm not mad," he interrupts in haste.

"You're not?"

"I would be if you wanted to talk to another man who wasn't like a shrink or something."

"I only want to confide in you Don, I love you," she offers earnestly, her lips resting on his forehead. "I guess I just wanted to see that I wasn't alone and what others did to move past. I even enrolled in a self defense class for women."

"Really?"

"Why?"

"Thought you were already tough enough," Flack smiles, forcing Jessica's taut expression to finally soften. "We do offer them at the precinct you know."

"Wanted to do this on my own."

"Just don't try to do _everything_ on your own," he reminds her in a warm but firm tone.

Her fingers brush the side of his face before moving upward to gently ruffle his dark hair. But it was the small amount of uncertainty in his eyes that told her another story. She had read one story where the survivor was unable to tell their partner and so drifted apart. Was he afraid of that?

"I will never give up on us."

"What about me?" Flack asks softly. "I know you are strong and independent Jess and I love that about you…"

"But you also want to be my protector and…"

"Confidant," he concludes. "Just don't try to do all this alone. Including me isn't going to make you weaker."

She rests her head on top of his, allowing his voice to lull her back to a restful state as they read a few more survivor stories together and then finally head back to bed and sleep for a few hours longer before it's time to get up.

Flack hovers over the coffee machine as he hears Jessica finally stirring in the bedroom and smiles to himself. He had gotten a text from Danny that he was going to propose to Lindsay this weekend but that he wasn't allowed to tell anyone, especially a woman who might let it slip. Flack told him that he would tell Jessica on Saturday or else he'd live to regret it!

"You sure you want to go in today? The principal said you could…"

"I don't mind," Jessica states as they head for the elevator, both ready to begin their day. "Besides, Tori has an art exhibit that she needs my help with so it'll keep my mind really busy until tonight."

"And then I can keep your mind busy?" Flack retorts as they emerge outside and head toward his cruiser.

"Just my mind?" Jessica counters with a warm grin, both of them pausing just outside the passenger side of the car.

"Call me if you need me okay?"

"And will you do the same?"

"You must have slept well last night."

"Actually rested enough to want to watch the game and even place a small wager."

"Yeah?" Flack asks as they finally get inside and then pull into traffic.

"Well that depends."

"On?" He urges.

"How confident you are."

"Habs and Rangers? My dear you are going down," he teases as they near a red light.

"Hmm sounds like a bet already. And what are you making dinner?"

"Probably not as good as what you'll be making for dessert," Jessica smiles in return.

"Can't wait."

"Me too."

They head toward the school, the banter light and friendly and the mood in the car happy and content; James Caulfield fading to a distant memory faster than expected.

* * *

**A/N**: But hope it was okay and you'll leave a review before you go. We are working up to Frankie making is move and then happy times for all. Thanks again!

**PS:** For those reading 'Pandora's Box' was just updated. Thanks smackies!


	36. Making Amends & Making Trouble

****

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 36 – Making Amends & Making Trouble**

* * *

"Damn it!" Mac curses as he slams the phone back down, Frankie's stupid threat still ringing in his ears. He stares at the phone for what seems like an eternity before he calls Rick and asks him to trace the number.

_"Frankie again?"_

"Did you get the number?" Mac asks impatiently.

_"Nope, he must be using one of those pay as you go cellular phone's again. Sorry man._"

"Right thanks," Mac states glumly as he hangs up and then looks at the clock. Stella would already be heading toward court for an early morning hearing but he even wonders if burdening her with another petty threat would be worth it. It had been well over a week since he saw Frankie in person and almost one more week since his two goons were arrested on petty charges. One more week and he was sure he wouldn't hear from Frankie Mala again.

"Why worry her for nothing," Mac sighs as he slowly puts the phone back down on the cradle just as his first cadet walks into the class.

"Morning Lieutenant Taylor," the young man offers a polite salute.

Mac responds in kind but his mind still wondering if Frankie was all talk; finally it hit him. Mac grabs his cell, excuses himself as a few more students arrive and then heads into the hallway, dialing a familiar number as he goes, praying for it to connect before he has to start his class.

_"Mac what's up?" _

"Don I just need to tell you a few things," Mac states in haste.

_"Everything okay? You sound kinda jittery," Don mentions. _

"I guess after what you told me about that James fellow I don't want to take any chances."

_"Frankie?"_

"He called again."

_"Thought you said it was just the once. What did he say?"_

"Basically the same old stuff. Rick has tried to trace his number but it's a pay as you go cell phone so there is no provider and you don't have to register so…"

_"There is no name on file and no address. Mac, even if you had an address, going to pay him even a so called friendly visit could backfire and get you suspended."_

"I don't want him to hurt Stella," Mac pleads with a hint of desperation. "I honestly don't know what to do. I haven't faced an enemy like this before."

_"Frankie isn't normal," Don huffs. "Okay so let me see what I can find on him and I'll get back to you."_

"Okay thanks," Mac resigns with a lighter tone as he hangs up and then heads back to class. He looks at the expectant faces before him, all eager to learn the new weapon he'll be teaching as well as the history lesson from a decorated General that he'll be co-authoring. He hopes that Don can at least find something on where Frankie is hiding out. And while he has no intention of threatening Frankie or giving him cause to go to the police, he wants to at least be armed with a little knowledge.

"Morning class," he starts with a tight lipped smile, hoping the day would pass by without incident but not realizing that a trap was being set that he was about to walk into in a few short hours.

XXXXXXXX

"Stella you okay?" Pauline asks as they wait for the judge to decide on the appropriate custody terms.

Stella watches the small boy ahead of them, nervously fidgeting before the judge, his adoptive father firmly clutching his hand while his birth mother hurls whispered obscenities at the officer she's attached to.

"Yeah I'm fine," she looks over with a weak smile. "Just always wonder how they'll turn out."

"He'll be just fine. Mr. Turner is a descent man. Is that all that is bothering you? You and Mac okay?"

The instant Mac's name is mentioned Stella's lips curl upward and Pauline's face as well breaks into a warm grin.

"Going well I take it."

"We talked about some major life altering decisions."

"You can use the M word you know," Pauline teases Stella.

"I know," Stella pauses, "but I just never thought I'd be lucky enough to find someone as amazing as Mac. I love him and yes I do want to marry him."

"I hear a 'but' in there," Pauline gently pries. "Frankie?"

"Yes but not in the way you might think," Stella quickly interjects.

"Is he still bothering you?"

"I think he's bothering Mac but Mac is not saying much."

"I'm sure if…"

"Pauline, do you really think that Frankie is just going to let it peacefully rest that he was basically shoved out by another man? One that made him look like a fool in a public place?"

"Ah the pot luck, right," Pauline frowns as she offers Stella a kind smile. "What else can you do?"

"Nothing and that is the worst part," Stella sighs as she puts her brave face back on and returns Pauline's slightly confident grin.

"Well as long as Mac is telling you all that is going on then I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Thanks," Stella concludes as the judge finally slams down the gavel and its all eyes forward. The ruling thankfully is in favor of the kind adoptive father, and the case is closed.

Stella slowly files out after Pauline her eyes giving the small boy a kind smile and nod before she disappears through the doors and then heads for the street, only a short walk back to their building and her mind needing the time and fresh air to think about current happenings.

She knows that while Frankie is still around there will always be that tension between them; her wondering if Mac has been harassed by him and then wondering if he's telling her everything, even a simple phone call from Frankie or would he just downplay to spare her worries.

She had tried to do a search to see where Frankie was living, maybe to just send Don over with a friendly 'reminder' of sorts but was unsuccessful in her search for either a phone or residential address. She had even called the last number of his active studio and found that it closed down; the previous tenant, Frankie, leaving no forwarding number or contact information. For anyone looking, Frankie Mala had disappeared from radar.

However, he was very much alive and just waiting to pounce.

"Oh Mac, I hope today passes by without incident," she utters fatefully.

* * *

"So you give any more thought to what we talked about?" Paul asks Danny as he joins him on the bench at lunch time.

"Got the ring yesterday," Danny utters in a low tone. "It's a home in a safe place and yeah I like the setting very much. Just hope she will."

"Trust me, Lindsay is going to love it. Women like any amount of effort we put forth to make a romantic setting," Paul smirks. "Sheila gets excited when I offer to do the vacuuming or laundry. Then we…"

"Yeah man I got it," Danny holds up his hand and laughs. Both of them see Louie walking toward them and clam up, Danny praying the tension doesn't escalate and further foster hard feelings.

"Don't stop on my account," Louie tries to offer with a lighter tone, looking at Danny with a sincere expression.

Danny looks up at his brother and frowns as well; knowing that Louie would never apologize to him in front of Paul, much less in public and so tells himself that Louie is trying in his own lame way to make amends.

"We had to," Danny finally pipes up. "Paul was about to tell me about him and Sheila having sex in the laundry."

"Well it starts with the vacuuming," Paul smirks.

"Yeah no sex talk in here."

"Ah that's lame," Rico pipes up from behind them. "Isn't that what mechanics do all day long, talk about women and sex."

"Glad Lucy isn't here," Danny huffs.

"You mean Lindsay?" Louie smirks.

"No way, she'd probably join in," Danny chuckles.

"Sounds like her and Sheila would get along great," Paul laughs as well.

"Hey speaking of hot wives have you guys…"

"Yeah man that picture you carry in your wallet isn't your wife," Paul teases Rico. "I've seen her. On a TV ad."

"Is not," Rico argues in return.

"What's she like?" Louie wonders.

"Well…" Paul stops, his face slightly flushed. "She's great."

"But you don't believe me?" Rico puts on a mock pout and the four of them start to laugh. Ryan soon joins them and the conversation is light and friendly, filled with 'guy talk', laughter, friendly teasing; sounding like old times.

Danny looks at his brother who only offers a small nod in return and knows that while things might remain strained until he's at his own shop, they aren't beyond repair and their brotherly bond is still strong. They were part Italian, that was an automatic given for high emotions running in their blood, the rest was inherent from the streets they grew up on and the people they had to contend with on a daily basis.

The friendly banter continues over the lunch, before they finally break apart and all head back to work. Danny turns around from his work station to see Louie hovering a few feet away. Silence builds for a few seconds before Danny dares to break it.

"We good?"

"As we were," Louie nods as he extends his hand.

Danny grasps it, the other three mechanic's looking on with relieved expressions as the two brothers finally make peace. The day still holding promise of happier times.

XXXXXXXX

"So am I going to have to dock pay for your uh…waning attention?" Dr. Chan asks with a smile as he comes into the main room and sees Darcy and Lindsay playing with the kitten.

"Blame Lindsay she brought it up here," Darcy smirks.

"Thanks," Lindsay dead pans as she ushers the kitten back into its small holding crate and then stands up to face Dr. Chan. "I couldn't help it."

"I'm just glad she's got a good home and that no one is allergic."

"Me too. Can't wait to see Lucy's face."

"So maybe like the kitten can like bring the ring down the isle or something when you guys get hitched," Darcy pipes up, forcing both older adults to look at her with wondering glances. "Or not," she rolls her eyes as she turns back to the computer screen.

"I need you to prep Buster for me," Dr. Chan hands his file to Lindsay.

"I'll do it right now," she takes the file and then looks at Darcy with a glaring expression.

"Could happen?" Darcy answers with a small smack of her gum.

Lindsay just shakes her head as she takes the kitten with her. She hopes that Lucy will like the name 'Oreo' for the black and white animal; her mind already picturing Lucy's large smile when she first sees her very own pet.

Lindsay carefully stows Oreo in the back and then heads off to the surgery room to get their next patient for the day ready.

"Hey Buster," she greets the old golden retriever. "Can I see your tummy?"

She grabs an IV and then gets to work, gently humming to herself and wondering how Danny's day is going. He had told her that he really wanted to make peace with his brother, given there were only two weeks left before he would be running his own shop.

This weekend, before their adult date, she told him she would help him draft up a help wanted ad and get the shop ready for its grand opening. Not that it needed much work, but she said that she would like to be an integral part of that and he was more than willing to comply.

Lunch time finally rolls around and it doesn't take Lindsay more than a few seconds to recognize the sound of Danny's bike and head for the front of the clinic, still wearing her nursing apron. Danny stops the bike and offers her a large smile as she approaches.

"Whoa Freddie Krueger," he teases as his gaze forces hers to travel to the front small blood splatter.

"Wasn't it Jason from the Friday the 13th movies?" Lindsay quips.

"Can't remember, but something along those lines. All I know is I was smitten from that day forward," Danny confesses, his words reminding her of the time he had come to visit Sheldon's clinic a few buildings over. "Came to see the latest family addition."

"You'll love her."

"Name?"

"Oreo," Lindsay laughs. "Figured it would be easy for Lucy to say and I just didn't want the poor kitty to be stuck with like Harry or fur ball."

"What's wrong with fur ball?" Danny asks in mock hurt as he heads for the entrance with Lindsay. Darcy offers both of them a wide smile before she disappears into the back to finish her lunch, allowing the two adults their few minutes of alone time. Lindsay brings out the carrying cage with the small sleeping kitten in it and Danny's heart melts.

"Do you love her?" Lindsay asks warmly.

Danny looks at her and offers her a warm but serious gaze, before he leans in closer, his lips nearing hers. "More and more every day," he whispers as his lips finally meet hers.

* * *

Tori looks up to see Jessica approaching her and smiles.

"You made it," she gives her friend a hug.

"Just couldn't stay at home. Besides the project sounded like a good use of my time," Jessica admits in truth. "How are things here?"

"Some of the students, like Tiffany and Shannon were asking after you and the rest in James class are just trying to move past. All they were told is that he was involved in something illegal and was killed in a police shoot out after he resisted arrest."

"Don's team is good," Jessica states with a small amount of pride.

"We still have a sub in for you today."

"Good, that way I can get caught up on my paperwork that I missed and help you and not feel totally stressed."

"How was dinner last night?"

"It was a great distraction," Jessica tells Tori as they slowly head toward the teacher's lounge. She enters the room and once again briefly sees an image of James waiting for her and then it disappears.

"Still see him I guess," Tori mentions softly.

"I know it'll take a few days but it's not as bad. At least I don't see him in the hallways any longer," Jessica responds. "Okay so where to first?"

"I just need to give my class some instructions so why don't you get started on whatever paperwork and then say in an hour come and see me?"

"Sounds like a great plan."

Jessica watches Tori take her leave and then heads toward her locker. Her stomach still tightens as she pulls the door open, her mind still hearing James voice whispering her name. But as she allows her eyes to focus on a small picture of her and Don, her anxiety starts to fade and her heart rate return to normal.

The night before they had come to a silent understanding; both of them acknowledging how short time was but her also realizing that Don wanted to be a much more integral part of her life than a boyfriend. He wanted her to lean on him for everything, just as she had offered him in the early stages of their budding romance.

_In everything, _were the words he offered that feed her heart happy thoughts as she settles in at a nearby table and gets to work. During the next hour, teachers and support staff would stop by to see how she was, ask if there was anything she needed or just say hello and tell her they were glad she was back.

"I love you Don, I do want to marry you," she whispers to herself, that happy thought now carrying her until she heads to see Tori, her mind then switching to creative mode as she starts to help with the art exhibition. She tries to focus on the task at hand but when she hears a student mention hockey, her thoughts shift to the game her and Don will be watching tonight. Watching and seeing who wins and what kind of wager will be placed.

"He is so going to lose," she smiles to herself.

XXXXXXXX

"Don't you have any normal friends?" Sully grumbles as he hears Flack's explanation as to why he's searching for information on Frankie Mala.

"You know him Sul, he's the ass that Stella dumped."

"Oh right the artist right?"

"Right."

"Yeah don't trust those kind."

"Those kind?" Flack arches his brows in amusement. "Explain."

"Metro, artsy-fartsy, pretty boys…arrogant bastards, whatever," Sully huffs, drawing a slight smirk from Flack before he turns back. "What did you find?"

"Nothing on Frankie. I mean unless he's now living in the middle of central park this guy just disappeared."

"Hmm," Sully's expression turns serious.

"What?"

"Just don't like the sound of that," Sully sighs as he slumps his large frame down beside his partner and both stare at the information on the screen before them.

"I found the two guys that had attacked him on the base. Both were convinced and are now about to serve minor sentences. But when asked in interrogation who organized or paid them, they both said it was just some guy with a grudge and they didn't know where he lived or anything."

"Yeah a damn ghost," Sully growls. "I hate ghosts."

"Well this one ain't a ghost just yet," Flack reminds his partner with a grim glare.

"When was the last time your friend spoke to Mr. Mala?"

"This morning."

"What?"

"Well he had one of the guys for the NSA try to trace the number but it comes from one of those pay as you go cell phone deals and when I ran his credit cards, I got nothing. He paid cash."

"Damn ghost is smart. I hate smart ones."

"Mac thinks he'll go after Stella, but both Stella and I agree that he's going after Mac."

"Or he'll go for him and then her," Sully ponders.

"Think he'd actually kill Mac?"

"Make out a will?" Sully retorts. "Just tell your friend not to go down any dark alleys alone after work."

"He knows," Flack huffs, not really believing his words. "Okay so what do we do now?"

"Let me make a call."

"To who?" Flack inquires.

"A friend in a low place," Sully quips as he pushes himself back up and then heads for his own desk. Flack watches with an amused grin before he turns back to the computer with a serious expression.

"At least you better not do something like that Mac," he grumbles as he looks at the clock. It was almost time to go and he knows that Mac will soon be leaving to get Stella. He had told him he'd have something for him at the end of the day but so far nothing. He looks over at Sully who talks on the phone hopes that as soon as the call ends he'll be able to call his friend with something, anything to let him know what Frankie Mala's next move would be.

The call would be too late.

* * *

Mac finishes marking his last assignment and then slowly heads for the door, locking up his classroom and heading for the lockers. He quickly changes and then heads back into the quiet hallway. Reed hadn't shown up like he said he might do; so all day his mind was forced to battle thoughts between Frankie's ominous threat and Stella's promise of the meal they were going to cook after work tonight.

He heads for Rick's office and sees Rick engaged in an in-depth discussion with two NSA Generals and knows that's one meeting he cannot interrupt. So with a small intake of air he heads for the exit doors, his heart rate now slightly elevated.

So far Don hadn't called with news on Frankie but in truth he wasn't expecting him to really find anything substantial. Frankie was smart, like a snake lying in the grass waiting to pounce at the most unsuspecting moment. He was glad he told Don about Frankie and knew that tonight he would have to tell Stella, because if she found out he told Don and not her, even if he used the excuse he did it to protect her, his future with her could be forfeit.

He spies his Jeep a few yards ahead and lets out a small sigh of relief; no one waiting and no waiting letter stuck under the windshield wiper. But just as he gets his keys ready to get in, two men quickly step out from behind the Jeep; two men he doesn't recognize.

"Bout damn time Taylor," one of them states gruffly.

"Pardon?" Mac inquires in haste as he takes a step back. But just as he does, one of them pulls a gun and cocks it, halting Mac in his tracks.

"Are you insane? This parking lot is monitored," Mac hisses.

"Oh you mean that camera up there? The one with black spray paint on it?" The other sneers.

"Who sent you Frankie Mala?"

"We can't…"

"Why the hell can't he come and face me himself?"

"I am," a familiar voice finally pipes up from behind.

Mac quickly turns to see Frankie walking up to him dressed in a janitor's outfit. Had he been lurking on the property all day? Is that how he got in? Another clever disguise? Is that how he let these two in?

"I hope you made out your will Mac," Frankie smirks as he raises what appears to be a gun as well.

"What the hell do you want?" Mac demands in anger.

"You!"

And before Mac can make a move, something pierces his skin and his world fades to black, his body crumpling to the ground in front of his would be captors.

"Bind his wrists and let's go," Frankie directs as he looks around to ensure that no one was watching. However, just as Mac's eyes had failed to pick him up hours earlier, he now fails to notice a set of narrowed eyes watching his every move; about to make his own.

* * *

**A/N:** okay so didn't want to drag out any longer before Frankie made his move but stay tuned for a bit more and thanks again!

**PS:** For those reading 'Complicated' it was just updated. Hope you like it also. Thanks


	37. A Friend in Need

**Title: New York Stories  
********Chapter 37 – A Friend in Need**

**A/N: **Well sorry that interest in this story has really dropped but only a few more chappies before the end so hope you all like this as well and thanks again.

* * *

"Okay I'll see you at home," Danny whispers as he kisses her once more. "See you there."

"I can't wait to see Lucy's face when she sees Oreo. Is your mom going to stick around?"

"She's ready to videotape," Danny smirks as they head outside toward Lindsay's truck, Darcy hurrying to lock up.

"Damn rain," Lindsay grumbles as she tries to shelter the small kitten in its travelling cage from the wind and harsh elements trying to attack it. She gets inside, gives Danny one last kiss before she starts up the truck, waiting until he's on his bike but cursing the fact that he'll get home and be uncomfortable.

"Ah a shower will warm him up," she muses but then frowns. With Edith there and the kitten arriving she knows that Danny will bend to Lucy's wishes and just change and be with his girls. _His girls. _Each time he uses that simple term of endearment, her heart melts.

She calls ahead to Edith who has told them that she has already ordered in some food and that Danny's father, George would also be joining them for the happy occasion.

Lindsay hangs up and feels a familial contentment starting to consume her; this was the family setting she had always wanted when seeking out a life partner. She hadn't expected Lucy as she did want a child of her own but for Danny to love her as he does and his parents to be so accepting was something she wasn't able to express in words.

She nears the apartment and automatically her nervous anxiety was rising. She hadn't met Danny's father but figures that since Edith seems to like her that George should as well. She parks, hearing Danny pulling in next to her and gets out.

"Danny you're soaked," she huffs as she stands before him still seated on his wet bike.

"And you can't do anything about that can you?" He teases as he pulls her frame up against his. She gives him a small squeal as the damp leather connects with her warm dry skin but willingly accepts a warm kiss from his perfect mouth and then pulls back with a smile.

"Just don't waste that shower for two mister!" She playfully warns.

"Promise I won't."

Danny waits for Lindsay to get the kitten, who had fallen asleep but was now up meowing, making its presence known and ensuring the little girls surprise would be ruined by the very item they were trying to surprise her with.

"What about its…"

"Oreo," Lindsay stresses.

"Right _O-r-e-o,_" Danny teases. "What about _her _nails?"

"I had them trimmed so she should be fine. It's cruel and inhumane to get an animal declawed because they have to literally cut off a toe."

"Ouch."

"But don't worry, I am the expert groomer here as well," Lindsay boasts with a smile.

"Mmm wanna groom me?"

"Gutter mind," Lindsay retorts as they get into the elevator.

"Can you blame me?"

"Not at all," she looks at him with a warm gaze, tasting his damp mouth once more. As soon as the elevator doors open, they head toward Danny's apartment, the small kitten clutched firmly in her grasp. The soft knock on the door indicated to Edith that she was to take Lucy into her room so that they could prepare the surprise.

"Hey dad," Danny greets his father.

George Messer gives his youngest son a hug and then looks at Lindsay with a wide grin. "Welcome to the family," he offers a large hug. "Please call me George."

"Thank you George," Lindsay states slowly as she pulls back with a smile.

"So what did you get our little Princess?" George inquires.

All of them hear Edith in her room with Lucy, Lindsay working to free the kitten and Danny going to quickly change from his damp jeans and leather jacket. Danny emerges with a dry pair of pants just as Lucy and Edith exit Lucy's room and head into the living room.

"Mummy!" Lucy shouts with a broad smile as she rushes toward her. But just before Lucy's arms can wrap around Lindsay's neck, the little girl stops short, her deep chocolate eyes widening at the moving object before her.

Lucy hears the small animal meowing and then frowns but extends her small hand and gently touches the kitten's soft furry head, pulling back with a smile.

"This is a kitten Lucy and she's yours. Her name is Oreo," Lindsay tells her warmly. "She's a present from me and your daddy."

"YAY!" Lucy shrieks as she tries to yank the small animal from Lindsay's grasp.

"Whoa there squirt," Danny quickly snatches Lucy back into his strong grasp and holds her on his bended knee. "You need to be very gentle so that you don't hurt Oreo okay? If you want to keep her you have to be very kind and gentle. Can you do that?"

"Yes dadda," Lucy replies slowly, her eyes fixed on the small animal still in Lindsay's possession. Lindsay slowly hands Oreo to Lucy's waiting palms, both cupped together to hold it better. Her face lights up as the small animal tries to move around, sniffing her pink skin and then looking up at her with a tender expression. Edith snaps picture after picture of her granddaughter and her first pet.

"Thank you," Edith gives Lindsay a hug as Lindsay stands up with a smile.

"The smile on her face was worth it," Lindsay replies. "I love her."

"And we love you."

Lindsay looks at the older woman who will soon, unbeknownst yet to her, will be her mother in law and smiles, a small lump of happiness forming in her throat. She offers one more hug before she watches Edith and George head into the kitchen to get dinner ready; having ordered in Chinese for them all.

"Mummy looks, Oeo sneezes," Lucy giggles as she puts the kitten down and then starts to chase after it; squealing with delight as she tries to catch it.

"We need a box for it…" Lindsay's voice trails off as she hurries after Lucy, closing doors and confining the small animal to one space only. After supper she would tell Lucy about caring for Oreo, knowing that right now Edith would have to do the bulk of it, but also knowing the older woman wouldn't mind after seeing how much delight it brings the young child.

Just as the table is almost set, Danny comes up to Lindsay and wraps his arm around her, accepting her head on his shoulder as they watch Lucy, who now as Oreo trapped by a circle full of Barbie's and is chattering away to the meowing kitten.

"Mummy Oeo is hungies," Lucy frowns as she watches the kitten starting to chew on one of the dolls heads. A small about of laughter ensues from the adults as Lindsay goes in to rescue. But about ten minutes later, Oreo is on Lucy's lap, asleep; the small girl watching over the little animal in her care with a loving gaze.

"I loves you Oeo," Lucy whispers as she softly strokes it's slightly trembling back as Lucy looks up at her and grins from ear to ear. "I love you mummy."

"And that just made this all worth it," Danny whispers in her ear before he kisses it; his adoring parents looking on. Yes for him the weekend and the big surprise proposal couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

Mac's world slowly comes back to him, his head pounding. His mind quickly flashes him images of the two men surprising him in the parking lot; Frankie behind him and then being hit with something that knocked him out. He slowly opens his eyes, panic starting to set in. He quickly discovers he's in the back of a moving van, his wrists are tied in front and his mouth is covered with a strip of tape. His body aches and he knows that while he was unconscious Frankie must have gotten a few good hits in while he was unable to defend himself.

_Bastard! _Mac's mind curses as he offers a whispered grunt into the tape gag. He gives his head a small shake and then squints toward the front. Two men are sitting and talking quietly to each other, Frankie is not with them.

Mar narrows his eyes but knows he has to warn Stella; or even call Don to warn her. He knows that time will be of the essence so deftly moves his fingers to his jacket pocket, wanting to get his phone and get a message out; texting if need be.

Mac's fingers fumble with his jacket, but he has to be slow and quiet for fear he alerts his would be captors and they thwart his attempts at signaling Stella.

He finally feels his phone and pulls it out, turning onto his side so that his actions are shielded by his body. if he only gets one text he knows he has to make it count and so pulls up Don's number and starts to type.

_'Don, was attacked by Frankie. Warn Stella. Stay w/her. In a van. 2 guys. HELP Mac.'_

But a sudden jolt by the van hitting something on the road forces Mac's fingers to fumble with the phone and his actions to alerts his captors.

"Hey!" One of them growls as he tears himself away from the front seat and charges at Mac.

Mac's phone buzzes to life, prompting Mac to tear the tape from his mouth and shout a warning to his caller.

"Don, save Stella!" He calls out just before the phone is knocked from his bound wrists and sent flying to the other side of the van.

"Shouldn't have done that!" The thug warns as he stops on Mac's phone, busting it and instantly severing his lifeline.

Mac's bound wrists shoot out, catching the bottom of the thug's pant leg and sending him crashing backward into the side of the van. Mac pushes himself to he knees just as the man counters and lunges at him, forcing Mac's back to slam into the other side of the van and his lips to emit a weary grunt.

He brings his bound wrists down onto the back of the man trying to wrestle him back to the floor, just as his side absorbs a blow to the side. But telling himself that he can't just give up, Mac's knee comes upward, catching the thug in the groin but not loosening his hold.

The man grabs a handful of Mac's military jacket and yanks him forward, causing Mac to stumble into the man's grasp and then curse once more when his already tender stomach sustains another harsh blow.

"Damn you!" The man curses when Mac brings his bound wrists up and connects with the man's face.

Mac's mouth offers the same curse when the thug counters and his head snaps back, his tongue forced to ingest the coppery taste of his own blood from a small cut that opened on his lip. The van hits one more bump, sadly allowing the thug to get the upper hand and send Mac crashing backward into the side of the van wall once more, his chest heaving for oxygen as he crumples to his side.

"You are going to pay for that!" The thug growls as he raises the tranq gun once more. Mac raises his hands in defense but the dart manages to slip past his wrists and embed in his neck.

"Damn bastard," the thug huffs as he looks at Mac with an angry glare before he pulls out a knife. "Now you'll be sorry."

XXXXXXXX

"What do you mean Mac has been kidnapped by Frankie?" Stella's voice practically shouts, drawing immediate glances from Vince and Pauline, who quickly rush to her side, waiting in expectation.

_"Just got a text from him. He wanted to warn you."_

"Damn it Don, how did this happen?"

_"I just talked to Sully and he said that a guy he knows said Frankie paid two guys to help him do a job. That's all the guy said, didn't know the job. But said that he rented a van. Sully's working on that van right now. I called Rick down at the base, you know Mac's friend and am having him pull the security footage in the parking lot where Mac's Jeep apparently still is."_

"Oh god Don," Stella laments as she slowly sinks into her chair. "He'll kill him."

_"We are going to find him in time, I promise you Stella."_

"What can I do? And don't say nothing," she states firmly.

_"Stella, right now…"_

"Damn it Don!" She hisses, garnering a concerned gaze from Pauline. "Sorry…"

_"Don't be, I'm just as worried for Mac. I know what Frankie is capable of. But Mac said Frankie was coming to get you."_

"Does Frankie know Mac warned you?"

_"Probably, which doesn't bode well for Mac."_

"Don…"

_"Stella, he'll be okay."_

"Please Don just find Mac. I'll wait here."

_"Okay I'll call you as soon as I know anything further. Jessica is on her way over there and I called Danny to tell Sid to be on alert in case Frankie comes near the apartment like James did for me and Jess."_

Stella feels her eyes starting to water and her fists tighten further, her heart already racing.

"I can't lose him Don," she finishes in a soft whisper.

_"Just stay by the phone and make sure you have lots of people around. I'm sending another officer to you also."_

"Thanks."

Stella hangs up the phone and then feels Pauline's hand on her shoulder giving her a gentle squeeze, prompting her to look up with sad eyes.

"What happened?" Vince finally asks.

"Well Mac has been getting some threats from Frankie over the past few weeks since the pot luck and was attacked once by two guys that Frankie hired. It was really nothing and both guys were arrested."

"But now he's been kidnapped?" Vince asks weakly.

"Stella what happened?" Pauline asks softly.

"Don said that he thinks Mac was attacked at the base by a couple of Frankie's guys and that he's with them and Frankie is on his way here."

"What do we do?" Vince wonders in worry.

"Jessica is on her way over and Don is sending a police officer to…" Stella starts.

"Does Frankie know Mac tried to..." Pauline interrupts.

"Yes," Stella finishes in haste. "Don said he also called Danny and Sid and that Danny went up to my apartment with his father and Sid to check it out and Mac's and then will wait for a police officer to show up and wait outside."

"Goodness didn't this just happen to a friend of yours?" Pauline inquires.

"Yes Jessica and the teacher that attacked her and Don."

"He was killed right?" Vince buts in once again.

"We are all going to be okay," Pauline tells them in a firm tone. "Vince I need you to ensure that any children who are outside with their guardians are either sent home and…"

"So we're the prisoners?" Stella asks in anger.

"We can't risk the lives of innocent children," Pauline kindly reminds her just as Jessica appears in the doorway.

"I got here as soon as Don called me," she states as she hurries over to Stella and gives her a hug. "How are you holding up?"

"Sick at the thought of Mac in Frankie's grasp," Stella laments.

"And where is Frankie?" Jessica queries.

"Don doesn't know."

"Do you think Frankie is really going to come here?" Vince ponders.

"I don't know," Stella frowns as she looks down at a picture of her and Mac, her eyes instantly watering. She feels Jessica give her hand a squeeze and knows that right now she cannot fall apart, Mac would want her to be strong and alert and that was what she was going to do. But despite the fake tight lipped smile she puts on for those around her to see, inside her stomach is churning, like someone had taken a large knife and was slowly twisting it around.

Stella watches Vince and Pauline take their leave; Jessica still at Stella's side, finally alone in the small office.

"Is this how you felt a few days ago?" Stella looks at her friend and asks directly. "Sick to the point of nearly passing out?"

"Yes," Jessica nods her head. "But I'm sure it's worse because you don't know where Mac is."

"God Jessica what if he…" her voice breaks as she looks at her friend with an expression of panic.

"Mac is going to be fine."

"Frankie is mean, Jessica you know that, you know what he's capable of."

"Mac is going to be okay. Don will find him in time."

Stella looks at the picture again, her eyes watering as they fix upon Mac's handsome face; looking back up at Jessica just as a tear escapes.

Jessica gives her another hug and offers her on heavy sigh of frustration.

"He has to be okay, Jessica. I love him," Stella whispers in sorrow.

_Oh Mac…please hold on…we will find you._

XXXXXXXX

This time Mac's eyes struggle more than the last time to open; his head pounding more than before and his body aching in new places. He opens his eyes to see that he's lying on his side, this time his wrists tied tightly behind his back, his feet also bound with rope and his mouth recovered with the heavy tape.

The area he is in is dark, cool air dancing around him and musty smells of mold and decay filling his nostrils. His eyes instantly water and his stomach lurches as he opens his eyes fully and discovers that he's in what appears to be an abandoned warehouse by the waterfront; the smell of salty air now making itself known.

He hears voices approaching and quickly closes his eyes, lying still and pretending to be asleep once again.

"Hey!" The familiar voice of the thug who attacked him earlier now booms in his ears. He garners a swift kick to his stomach, forcing his eyes open and his lips to utter a muffled gasp.

"Yeah thought you weren't sleeping," the other snides as both bend down closer.

One holds up a knife and then looks at Mac with a wicked smile. "Heard you was a marine at one time," the thug starts with a hint of disdain in his voice. "Does that mean you like to play in the dirt?"

Mac narrows his eyes and does his best to offer an angry glare; not surprising that he garnered two snickers in return.

"See this? Fetch!" The thug laughs as he raises the small pocket knife and then tosses it into the darkness behind Mac.

The second thug leans in closer and grabs a handful of hair, jerking Mac's head upright and looking down with an angry frown.

"And if I were you, I'd hurry," the thug warns. "Pretty soon this place is going to come alive; and not with people that will want to help you in any way."

He pushes Mac's head back down to the cold cement and then laughs; filling the empty space around them with a wicked cackle.

But before his brain can think on one more thing, Frankie's haunting face appears, the two men backing away so that just his evil captor is hovering over him.

"Bastard!" Frankie shouts as he kicks Mac in the stomach. "She's mine! NOT YOURS!" He shouts and kicks him again.

Mac shoots out his legs, partially tripping Frankie and forcing him to stand back.

"Stall all you want Mac. Tonight you stay here and Stella will be mine. I know where she is and despite your loser cop friend's text back that he'll protect her, nothing can stop me from getting what I want. And I what I want is Stella. I already have anticipated where they'll be but I have a better plan, one to draw her away from them. As I said before, hope you made out your will Mac, because you won't survive the night."

Frankie offers him one more blow before backing away and giving a nod to his two boys; Mac's muffled curses dancing in his ears. Frankie just laughs as he disappears into the night; the two men remaining as per Frankie's orders.

Mac rests his head down on the cold cement, his wrists flexing, straining, trying to find any kind of give in the tight ropes that are keeping them fully restrained behind his back. A few minutes of useless struggling and Mac slumps his head back onto the cement, his lips offering another whispered angry curse at his helpless state.

_'Better plan…one to draw her away from them…I want Stella…'_

Have to get to Stella! Mac's mind races over and over as he pulls at the ropes surrounding his wrists, not caring of the harsh biting and chafing the ropes was offering his tender skin.

A few more hopeless minutes later, Mac twists his head around to see where his two guardians had gotten to. He could hear their voices but wasn't able to pick out their outlines. Wasting no time, he quickly starts to work his bound wrists over his bound ankles, telling himself that if he can at least get his feet free then he'll stand a fighting chance of taking them down. He was a trained soldier and they were petty thugs; that had to count for something right?

_Have to get to Stella, have to get to Stella_…his brain would chant over and over, encouraging him to keep going; she was his future and the woman he loves more than life and now her life was depending on him getting free.

_Mac…_he hears her voice calling to him, giving him that added boost to summon whatever energy was lurking and use it to his advantage.

Mac finally succeeds in getting his wrists over his feet, lying still for a few more minutes before he attempts to remove to untie the rope around his feet. His heart was racing and head pounding, stomach in tightened knots. A cut on his forehead still throbs and he's sure his ribs are at least cracked. He knows he has to make a move for the knife and so settles in his mind to do just that.

But just before he does, he hears a noise and looks up to see a dark figure hovering it the doorway.

_Damn it! _Mac curses as the figure moves toward him.

* * *

**A/N:** So think Stella will be okay? Will Mac? Will they find Frankie in time? Has he actually left the warehouse? Will Mac escape? Stay tuned as this concludes next and more to come. Thanks again to everyone for your great reviews. Please let me know how you liked this chapter as well.


	38. Last Man Standing

****

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 38 – Last Man Standing**

* * *

"Think Mac will be okay?" Lindsay asks Danny as they wait with Sid near the back entrance of their apartment complex. Sully outside covering the front.

"Flack will find him in time," Danny tries to assure Lindsay as he looks up at Sid with a deep frown.

"Yeah and Mac was a Marine," Sid pipes up. "He's tough. I'm sure he's kicking Frankie's ass right now."

"He's going to be fine," Danny tries again.

"Glad KaSaundra was able to stay with your parents and Lucy," Sid tells them.

"Well Jessica is with Stella and Flack is trying to call in a favor," Danny informs them. "But this loser Frankie could be anywhere."

"Goodness it's a good thing I don't tell Clint all this," Lindsay sighs as her hands rub her arms. "He'd order me back home."

"It's just a stroke of bad luck as of late," Sid tries to assure her. "Normally it's very peaceful around this neighborhood. Right Danny?"

"So when I moved in?" Lindsay frowns.

"No," Sid states in haste. "Just bad timing; this has nothing to do with you."

"Course not," Danny frowns as he wraps his arm around her shoulder and kisses her on the cheek.

"What if he hurts Stella?"

"Mac'll never let that happen," Danny says firmly, looking over at Sid who gives them a nod.

"So what's new?" Sid asks with a warm smile, mostly to break the tension.

"Lindsay got Lucy…us a kitten," Danny informs him.

"Male…female?"

"Female. They uh…well even after fixed they don't have the urge to mark their territory."

"Yeah it's a guy thing," Danny smirks.

Before anyone can offer another word all of them hear a noise and quickly turn, Danny with the gun given him from the apartment safe, Lindsay's phone ready to dial 911 and Sid with a baseball bat.

"Just me," Louie's voice is heard as he steps from the shadows toward the underground parking lot entrance.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asks in haste as he hurries toward his brother, fearing tension between him and Lindsay.

"Heard there was trouble and you know how much I love trouble."

Danny looks at Sid who merely shrugs.

"Hey I'm good but not that good," Sid offers in his defense.

"Reno was down at the station house when your friend Flack got the call. He overheard."

"Do you know anything Louie?"

"No sorry."

"Then uh…no offense but why are you here?"

"Cuz only I'm allowed to kick your ass," Louie smirks, prompting Danny to smirk also, Lindsay however still less than amused.

"What are you _really _doing here?" Lindsay finally pipes up.

"Thought I'd come and lend a hand. No offense pops," Louie looks at Sid.

"None taken," Sid shrugs. "I'd trust your right hook over mine any day."

"So what do we do now?" Louie wonders.

"Well if you are serious about stickin' around we just gotta wait here until Flack calls us with news either way," Danny tells his brother as he walks back to Lindsay's side.

"Well I got nothin' else better to do," Louie shrugs as he walks back to them as well. "Hey Lindsay," he greets her.

As much as her stomach was tight from nervous knots about Louie showing up, Danny had told her that his brother would come around and all would be okay once again. She had to show Danny, especially in front of his brother, that she trusted his word on his family.

"Hey Louie. Glad you could come to help," Lindsay answers with a slight edge of tension in her voice. But as soon as she feels Danny's reassuring squeeze around her shoulders she feels some of her nervous anxiety subside.

The four of them talk softly about Lucy and the kitten that Lindsay brought home a few hours ago; neutral conversation to help alleviate the tension that Louie's surprise visit created.

"Well I'm going to go and check on Alice and see how it's going," Sid mentions a bit later.

The three of them watch Sid leave before Lindsay pipes up.

"Can you at least call Flack for an update?" Lindsay softly suggests.

Danny looks at her and nods before he looks at Louie and then pulls his phone.

"Flack?"

_"Hey Danny, anything?"_

"No, you?"

_"Still workin' on a few things. Sully's changed places with two other uniformed officers so Sheldon went back to be with your dad and KaSaundra and he's on his way back here. But we found…"_

"You got a lead then?"

_"Not sure yet. Just hang tight Danny boy I gotta run," Flack's tired voice comes over the phone. _

"Right thanks."

"Well?" Lindsay asks in haste when Danny hangs up with Flack.

"Working on a few things but nothing yet. They have the surveillance from the parking lot of the base and are checking the van. There were of course no plates," Danny huffs. "So they are working on a few things…"

"Damn it, Mac could be dead by now!" Lindsay sighs as she looks at Danny in misery. "Should I try to call Stella?"

"Sure," Danny hands her his phone. "I'm sure she could use the support right now."

* * *

With this heart racing a mile a minute, Mac watches the figure hover in the entrance, his wrists pulling furiously as the rope continues to chaff his tender skin. The figure waits a few more seconds before a small flashlight is pulled and turned on.

Mac swallows hard as the figure runs toward him. He watches the figure approach and then breaths a mild sigh of relief when he sees who it is.

_Reed!_

He offers small muffled sounds as Reed hurries past to find the small knife that the two goons who were still outside had tossed into the darkness. Mac continues to try to loosen his wrists, wanting to give Reed whatever kind of chance he could.

"Hold on Mac," Reed whispers in a frantic voice as he continues to quickly survey the area before him with the small flashlight.

Mac hears noises and then looks back at Reed. He offers a muffled yell, prompting Reed to look up just as the voices near, flip off the small light, hold his breath and stand fixed in place; concealed by the darkness.

"Hey Marine!" One of the thugs mocks Mac's still figure. "Having fun yet?"

Mac offers another muffled curse as he watches them walk away and then is bathed in eerie silence once again. A few seconds later, however, Reed starts shuffling around again, looking for the small pocket knife.

"Got it!" Reed hisses as he hurries back to Mac. He gently peels the tape from his mouth and then goes for his feet. "Damn your head is bleeding," he frowns.

"Just get me free," Mac utters in an undertone, both of them keeping their voices down.

"Who are those creeps Mac?"

"Friends of Stella's ex and he means to hurt her. We have to get out of here," Mac pants as he feels his wrists starting to get free. Despite the fact that his head is pounding, ribs aching and heart racing with terrible misery at the thought that Stella was now in harms way, he takes a few deep breaths and tells himself he has to focus in order to make sure she's safe.

"Can he hurt her?"

"I can't take that chance," Mac gasps once more as he slowly pushes himself to his knees. But just as he does, the two thugs round the corner and hell breaks loose. "Reed, call 911!"

"Damn you!" They shout as they both lunge at Mac. However, seeing that Mac is already injured, Reed drops his elbow and then charges one of the guys. He knows he's not trained like Mac, but if he can at least keep one at bay long enough, then Mac can take one down and then the other.

Driven on by pure hatred and rage, Mac punches the first man in the face again, busting open his lip spraying both of them with blood.

However, the thug refuses to give up as well and this time it's Mac's turn to offer a gasp of pain when his tender ribs are struck once more.

He hears Reed offer a cry for help and knows that they won't win this fight without help. The thug wrestling with Reed finally gets the upper hand, wraps his arm around his neck and then fires off a shot into the air, forcing Mac and the thug he's fighting with to stop and pay rapt attention.

"Frankie said that if you gave us trouble, we could just kill you and be done with it. Two for one," he sneers as he pushes the gun into Reed's cheek.

"He is not involved in this. Let him go!" Mac demands angrily, only to have the thug grasping a handful of dark hair tug his neck painfully back. "This will be MURDER!" Mac yells.

"Yeah? And who is gonna tell on us?" The one holding Reed snides.

"We will," a voice behind them is heard, forcing all four of them to quickly turn to see who has now invaded their privacy.

"This don't concern you Guido," the thug holding Mac snarls at the two dark figures in the entranceway. "Beat it!"

"This here is _our_ pier _Guido_," the angry voice barks in return. The four of them watch the two shadowy figures before them start to multiply until four men are now standing before them.

"This is our business, you got me?"

"Now listen to me, if you have a legitimate beef I can get behind that. However, when I hear the word _murder_ I get antsy. You see I don't want no cops down on my pier without the proper invitation. You got me?"

"Look…" the one holding Mac pipes up.

"You two chumps are starting to piss us off. You have to the count of…" the leader of the pack starts only to have the thug holding Reed cock his gun, the sound of the trigger being activated forcing a hush to fall over the crowd.

"Big mistake…BOYS!"

Mac yanks his head free, pulling Reed aside just as the mob rushes the two thugs and a melee of punches ensues.

"Are we safe yet?"

"Depends on who you are kid?" The pier leader asks as he breaks away from the group.

"Re-Reed Garrett," he stammers and the nods to Mac. "Mac Taylor."

"Frankie Mala kidnapped me and plans to hurt my girlfriend or worse," Mac huffs as he wipes some blood from his mouth. "I am grateful but right now I need a favour. Whatever I can…"

Another man comes and stands beside them, one of the thugs already down, the last two men finishing up with the other.

"Boy Messer is gonna be pissed over this."

"Messer? Danny Messer?" Mac asks in haste.

"His brother Louie…he kinda has some business with us. You know Danny?"

"He's a friend. Please if you know him then please help us."

"He's a friend of Messer junior," the pier leader nods to his buddy and then looks at Mac. "Then you're our friend. What do you need?"

"Something fast to get me downtown without raising any kind of suspicion," Mac answers in haste.

"You two, keep them on ice until I call you. Understood?"

"Yes boss."

"Tanglewood, gotta love em'," the pier leader smirks as he looks back to Mac. "Just don't bleed in the truck."

"Thanks," Mac nods to Reed as both of them hurry after the Tanglewood leader. Not realizing they were dealing with a local street gang, Mac and Reed follow after the two strangers toward a waiting pick-up truck. But at this point, Mac doesn't care who is helping him, his only thought is to get to Stella before Frankie does.

"We'll make it Mac," Reed tries to reassure him.

"And when we do, I'm going to kill him with my bare hands."

XXXXXXXX

"Well Sully is now on his way here," Jessica tells Stella as she hangs up. "So that'll give us a little more police muscle."

"Not Don?"

"He's following a lead."

"What else did he say?" Stella asks Jessica.

"Just that they might have a lead on the van that might have been used to kidnap Mac but…"

"Might?" Stella frets with a deep frown. "I can't believe this. Only this morning we…" her voice trails off as she looks at Jessica with a fear-filled expression.

"Mac is going to be okay."

"What if he's not? Frankie is not a man…" she stops short just as the phone rings. She answers is in haste. "Mac?"

_"No sorry, it's me Rick," the voice of Brigham Sinclair comes to life. _

"Hey Rick," Stella resigns with a morose tone. "Find anything?"

_"I just need the number of that Detective Flack. I was able to triangulate the area of the call. Could at least give them a direction to start with right?"_

"Is it um…far from here?"

_"Could be heading toward the docs," Sinclair offers. "But I __don't know for sure. Sorry."_

"Its okay, it's better than nothing."

_"Mac is one strong guy, he'll be okay."_

"Thanks for your kind words. Okay here is Flack's number."

Stella hangs up and then looks at Jessica, Pauline and Vince who all stare back at her with expectant faces.

"Was Rick, Mac's friend at the base. He works for the NSA, an Intel instructor and was able to get a location on Mac's cell, but um…not an exact location," she sighs.

"He won't just kill Mac," Pauline tries to reason.

"He wants to brag to him about…I don't know," Jessica ponders. "Stella, Mac will be fine."

"Am I the only one what remembers what Frankie is capable of? He's an angry bastard who is very capable of killing Mac if he hasn't already!" Stella growls in anger as she turns and heads toward the break room.

"She just needs to cool down," Pauline tells Jessica. "Give her a moment."

"Damn it," Stella curses as she stands in the room by herself, unaware of the set of eyes watching her every move intently; waiting to pounce.

"Where are you Mac?" She laments in a soft whisper.

Stella heads for the coffee pot near the back door, staring out the window and wondering were Frankie could be. However, when she turns, she lets out a small scream only to have Frankie raise his gun with one hand and hold his fingers to his lips with the other. Since they were out of the direct line of sight from the other room, Stella knew she'd have to take the chance or it would mean her life as well.

"JEs…"

But before she can react further, Frankie lunges at her, forcing her backward into the wall and causing a slight commotion. Frankie wastes no time in wrapping his arm around her neck and dragging her toward the back door, Stella's arms now trying to pry herself loose.

"JES!"

"Stella!" Jessica exclaims as she enters only to watch Stella's captive body being pulled out the backdoor in Frankie's grasp.

"Call Sully!" Pauline shouts as she runs toward the door. But Frankie fires off a few shots, forcing both women to offer a few screams and quickly duck for cover. But Jessica pulls out her phone, her body still wedged behind the counter in case she should sustain a bullet also. "Flack!" She shouts into the phone. "Frankie's here!"

"LET…GO!" Stella shouts as she continues to struggle in his grasp, her finger takings turns between trying to claw his face and keep his arm from choking her to death.

"Like when you struggle for me babe," Frankie taunts as he continues to drag her toward the waiting van. "You put up more of a fight than your loser boyfriend."

"Where is…Mac…" she gasps as she feels her chest now heaving for air, his arm still closing off air around her neck.

"He's…"

"Right here you bastard!" Mac shouts as he jumps out a Frankie, forcing both he and Stella, still in his grasp to slam into the back of the van.

"Mac…" Stella offers weakly as she tries to twist herself in Frankie's grasp. Finally able to get some leverage, she knees him in the groin.

"Bitch!" Frankie shouts as he tries to pull free from Mac's grasp and attack Stella further. That wasn't to be.

Mac punches Frankie hard in the face and then throws his full weight into his side, forcing Stella to finally spring free and stumble to the ground, gasping for air.

Happy that Stella is free and hoping she'll go for help, Mac's attention now turns to the man he is fighting. Frankie, however, hasn't sustained the same damage Mac has and so is able to land a few more hard blows to Mac's already straining ribs.

Mac's lips offer a grunt of pain as he tries to break free of Frankie's hold. He finally manages to do so but only succeeds in getting a few feet away before Frankie pounces once more.

"Be with you soon babe," Frankie taunts Stella as he hits Mac in his already throbbing head wound with the butt end of the gun.

"Mac!" Stella shouts as she looks around for something…anything to club Frankie with. When she doesn't see anything she just rushes for him, grabbing his hair and jerking his head back.

But Frankie shoots out his arms and forces her to once again stumble backward. Mac hears the cry from Stella's lips and feels a new surge of adrenaline starting to course through his weary veins.

"Try hitting something that hits!" Mac growls angrily as he punches Frankie square in the jaw just as Frankie turns back to him.

Driven on by pure hatred and rage, Mac lands another blow to his stomach and one to his jaw. However, Frankie too was not about to be bested by his mortal nemesis and hits Mac again in the head, another blow and Mac was now starting to get dazed.

Frankie manages to pull himself free from Mac's grasp and rolls a few feet away. He scrambles for his gun and gets it, aims and cocks it just as Mac pushes himself up and was about to pounce once more. The gun halts him in his tracks.

"Faster than a speeding bullet army boy?"

"It's…over," Mac breathes hard, still on his knees in the back alley.

"Stella, babe, I'll be with you soon," Frankie looks at her with an evil sneer. "But first I'm gonna kill Mac. Is that okay?"

And then time seemed to stand still.

Frankie raises his weapon to fire, his finger easing back on the trigger.

Mac looks at him with a determined glance, never backing down for one second.

Stella calls his name, shaking her head no and praying for an intervention.

Reed, Jessica and Pauline all watch in horror, unable to do anything but be captive spectators.

The two Tanglewood boys, however, see the lone dark figure rounding the corner at top speed, gun in hand, an expert shot ready to be fired and take their quiet leave, unfinished business back on their dock waiting to be taken care of.

"Time to die Taylor," Frankie growls.

"You first asshole," comes the low growl of officer John 'Sully' Sullivan, his bullet leaving the chamber faster than Frankie was able to make his next move. Two more bullets follow and the lifeless body of Frankie Mala finally comes to it's final resting place on the cold cement ground in the darkened alley.

"Mac!" Stella whispers as she rushes into his arms, buries her head in his shoulder and cries; Mac summoning his last ounce of strength to just hold her and never let go. "I love you."

"Stella, I love you too."

It was over.

Finally.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so I know this chapter was heavy action but had to get Frankie out of the way and now with all baddies down, it's only healing and happy times ahead. Stay tuned for a bit more and thanks again!

**PS**: For SMACKED readers I just updated 'Complicated' hope you all like it if you haven't read it yet :D

**PSS**: For DL readers yes I did post a special November DL story called 'Role Reversal' and hope you'll check it out also (and yes smacked fans can read as well *wink*)


	39. Peace at Last!

**Title: New York Stories  
********Chapter 39 – Peace at Last!**

* * *

Mac held onto Stella for as long as possible until he felt Sully's hand resting on his shoulder, prompting both sets of weary, watery eyes to look up at the seasoned officer with relief and gratitude.

"Thank you," Mac offers in a hoarse whisper just as Flack's cruiser comes to a screeching halt.

"Mac! Stella!" Flack shouts as he races in their direction, stopping short of the huddled couple and then looking at his partner for an explanation.

"No one can question me, right?" Sully states firmly. "I was justified; your shot might have been biased. Besides IAB likes me better than you."

"Thanks," Flack looks at Sully with a smile. "I do owe you one."

"Just tell your friends to get better friends. That's two now junior."

"Aww come on Sul, you're my friend," Flack teases.

"Yeah that's what I'm afraid of," the larger man huffs just as two more uniformed patrol cars reach them, bathing the back alley in another myriad of red and blue flashing lights.

"Stella, are you okay?" Mac finally asks, as he pulls slightly back and stares at her tear stained face in misery.

"Are you? God, Mac, your head is bleeding and your ribs…what did he do to you," she sniffles just as Jessica drapes her jacket around her friend's slightly trembling shoulders.

"I'm okay," Mac tries to assure her.

"You two are both going to the hospital," Flack tells them.

"I don't mind," Mac gently groans as he's helped to stand upright, eliciting a small gasp of sympathy from Stella when he offers her a gasp of pain. "Just my ribs," Mac laments as he looks at her in concern. "Did he hurt you?"

"Nothing that won't heal," she tells him in truth. "How did…where were you…" Stella's voice trails off as she carefully wraps her arms around his chest and holds him close once more; the ambulance just about to reach their location. "How did you get here?"

"Yeah Mac what happened?" Flack inquires.

"Well I was taken to some warehouse and Reed…"

"Reed Garrett?" Stella arches her brows as Reed finally joins them.

"This kid helped save you?" Flack asks in wonder. "How did you know where he was?"

"I was um…at the base going to talk to Mac when Mac was attacked by two men and I followed the van on my bike."

"Motorcycle?" Flack presses.

"No bicycle," Reed answers sheepishly.

"Thank you for being brave enough to help," Stella offers softly as she gives Reed a hug.

"How did you get here? On his bike?" Flack continues his questioning.

"No two guys with the last name Tanglewood," Mac answers with a slight grimace as two medics rush up to them. "I think that was their last name. In any case it was them; they gave us a ride here. In fact they helped us at the warehouse."

"Helped how?" Flack asks another question.

"Well they showed up at the right time and took out the two guys and said they'd keep them there..."

"What?" Flack asks in shock. "Where are they?"

"They…" Mac looks around and then back at Flack. "Sorry Don, I don't see them."

"Okay I'll handle this."

"Is that bad?" Stella inquires in haste. "Don, what is going on?"

"Nothing is wrong. Okay you two go and get checked over. Jess and I will head back to the apartment to relieve Danny boy and make sure everything is okay. Sully's got the clean up here," Flack informs them.

Without much fuss, both Mac and Stella slowly follow after the medics, Mac lying down on the stretcher before it's wheeled into the back of the waiting ambulance, Stella sitting on the bench beside him. She takes his hand and holds it while he allows the medic to tend to the nasty gash on his forehead.

"Thought I lost you tonight," she whispers sadly, quickly wiping away a few stray tears.

"Me too," Mac admits with a heavy frown and slight wince. "I love you Stella."

"I love you too," she whispers as she leans in and kisses him on the cheek. "Just rest okay?"

"But..." he tries to protest.

Reveling in the warmth their hand connection is creating, Mac briefly closes his eyes at the medic's direction and allows them to finish cleaning and then dressing the wound on his forehead. They reach the ER and are both quickly ushered in to see Dr. Adams, the same ER physician that tended to Flack and Jessica after the James Caulfield altercation.

"Bring them in here," Dr. Adams directs the two medics. He waits until both Mac and Stella are in the larger ER treatment area before him and the medics are gone before he addresses them. "I'm Dr. Ben Adams. Was this a street fight?"

"No Dr. Adams. My ex showed up and he saved my life."

"Pretty brave thing to do. Alright young man, care to tell me what he did to you? Just the medical details."

"Slight concussion from a blow to the head, cracked ribs from a chest beating…" Mac starts in an authoritative tone, forcing a small chuckle from Dr. Adams's lips.

"Military?"

"Ex-marine," Mac replies.

"Okay let me take a look at those ribs," he pauses and then looks at Stella and back at Mac. "Can she stay?"

"Yes."

Dr. Adams helps lift off Mac's sweater, drawing a startled gasp from Stella as she spies the ugly purple marks that Frankie's goons had inflicted on Mac's smooth chest. Dr. Adams does a few things before he wraps them and then re-examines Mac's head dressing. Next he checks over Stella and then sends both of them home with some healing cream, pain medicine prescription and instructions for Mac's head wound. The ride in the cab to their apartment complex is spent in silence, each wondering what would have happened if Mac hadn't shown up or was killed right from the start.

They enter Mac's quiet apartment, Mac leaning on the door and Stella walking in a few feet. She finally turns to him with fresh tears. "Mac..."

"Come here. Stella, I'm sorry," Mac laments as he pulls her into his embrace and holds her tightly. "I love you so much. God when he told me…well when I was in that van and he told me what he was going to do to you…"

"Mac, he hurt you because of me," Stella laments.

"He'll never be able to do it again," Mac assures her in a soft whisper. "He's gone for good."

"I love you Mac, you are my life. When Flack called and said that…that Frankie had kidnapped you and then Rick said that your last call from Frankie and…I just can't believe it."

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Please tell me," Mac begs as they pull slightly apart. He looks at the reddish marks on her neck and curses.

"I'm okay Mac, really I am," she tells him in truth. "Now I need to look after you for a bit."

"I'm fine."

"You wince every second breath," she counters firmly. "Please?"

"Okay," Mac resigns softly. They reach the bedroom and Mac looks at Stella with a slight frown.

"We'll just rest tonight Mac. We have the morning if you are up to it," she smirks.

"Oh I'm almost up..." he starts only to have her quiet him with another soft kiss.

"Flirt. Morning and that's final."

"Is that a promise?" He asks as he pulls her close, his hands cupping her face before his lips crush hers with warmth and passion. Stella's hands hold Mac close, her body pressing in a bit further until she hears him utter a soft moan and then quickly pulls back.

"Yes it's a promise," she whispers as she kisses his lips once more. "Here let me help."

Stella slowly eases off Mac's sweater for the last time that night, tossing it into the laundry basket before handing him a fresh t-shirt. It doesn't take her too long before she too is changed in clothes for sleeping and then spooning up beside Mac's warm body under the waiting covers.

Her head rests near his shoulder, her arm draped below his freshly wrapped ribs, her lips leaning in and kissing his cheek. She watches his eyes struggle to stay open before her fingers gently ease them all the way down and his lips produce a warm smile.

"Sleep time now Mac. We'll have the morning."

"Looking forward to at least a few hours without nightmares."

"Never again Mac," Stella's turn to assure him, her mind and heart both at ease for the first time in years. Frankie was gone, gone for good. He could never come back and hurt either of them; never threaten to take away the man she cherishes or destroy her happy future. It only belonged to them now. And rest is what they get, saying '_I love you' _just before the lights darken, arms intertwined and the thought that they were now safe occupying both their minds, making sure the real nightmares were kept at bay – at least for a few hours.

* * *

"So Carl checked the warehouse the kid mentioned," Sully mentions to Flack as he walks up to him, Reed still hovering nearby; Pauline and Vince already gone home.

"And?"

"Nothing."

"Look officer, I swear to you there were two guys…" Reed stammers.

"Relax kid, we know. We also know whose turf it is," Sully frowns as he looks back at Flack.

"Tanglewood?" Flack queries.

"Well the footage showed two guys and the kid ID'd two guys that match the description from the surveillance footage from the base. However the van and the two guys are gone."

"Maybe they went _home_," Flack frowns.

"Yeah to a watery grave," Sully offers with a snarky guffaw. "Well Mala is dead and if the other two are at _home _then without their leader I doubt they'll do anything. I'll head back to the station. The kid comes with me and then I'll give him a ride home."

"To my real apartment right? When you say _home_?" Reed challenges.

"Smart kid," Flack offers in amusement.

"More like smart ass. Must be a friend of yours," Sully growls as he gestures for Reed to follow him. "See you tomorrow Don."

Jessica waits for both Sully and Reed to leave before touching Flack's arm and looking at him with a weary expression.

"Glad you're okay," Flack whispers. "Was worried when I got your call."

"When I saw Stella being pulled…I..."

"You froze…Jess it's only…"

"No Don, I didn't," Jessica relates as they finally break apart and then walk arm and arm toward his waiting car. "I wasn't that scared. I guess I was so worried about getting Stella away from him that…I mean it was only the bullets he fired at us that kept us back. And then Mac came and…and then Sully. Thankfully it all happened so fast."

"And only Frankie is the one that got shot. Damn Sully and his good timing," Flack smirks. "At least now with IAB there will be less questions asked than if it was me. So maybe it was better he did the firing and not me."

"Why? Frankie's dead. It's not like anyone can contest his statement right?"

"Sully's got more years of experience and they would say better judgment; plus he's impartial. Mac and Stella are both close friends of mine. Just better this way."

"Okay," Jessica agrees as they get into the cruiser and head for the apartment. "So are you going to tell me what Tanglewood is all about?"

"They are…well just not the kinda guys that myself or Sully would have expected to help Mac and Reed. Mac musta said something to get these guys trust, but since they aren't here to ask, we'll never know."

"And the two guys with Frankie? Don what is home?"

"A nice resting place at the bottom of the east river."

"You mean…gang members?"

"Like I said, no one to ask but Mac and Reed right?" Flack retorts with a slight frown. "Just glad it all worked out for all of us in the end."

"Goodness what a rough couple of weeks," Jessica sighs as she turns and stares out the window, gazing absently at the street lights as they pass.

Flack's hand reaches over and rests on Jessica's, prompting her to look over in wonder. "You okay?"

"I hate to admit this but I needed tonight."

"How's that?"

"Well just after James…uh died, I had wondered what I would ever do again in a tense situation. I told myself that I would probably freeze and be useless. But although I wasn't able to help that much tonight, I wasn't just stuck in the corner waiting for something to happen; wasn't cowering."

"You doubted yourself?"

"Don't you ever?" Jessica counters.

"Yeah I guess I do," he sighs as he brings her hands to his lips and plants a warm kiss on them. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too."

"So this weekend..." Flack starts as they pull into the underground parking lot of their apartment complex.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well there is a game on…"

"And you want to book…" Jessica interrupts.

"Actually I have tickets," Flack flashes her his killer smile.

"When did you have time to…do I want to know?"

"I got tickets, that's what counts right?" He finishes with a smirk.

"Are you wanting to toss on a friendly wager?" Jessica arches a brow as they get out of the car and head for the elevator.

"Hmm a wager," Flack mumbles, prompting her to playfully slap his arm. "I guess I could be open to that. But my terms."

"Last time was your terms."

"Fine," Flack offers a mock pout to which Jessica just shakes her head.

"Don't pout," Jessica teases.

"I'm not pouting," Flack insists with a fake smile.

"Fine you pick the wager. But if it ends up with me dressed as…"

"Yes?" He prods when she pauses. "Okay how about this…" he leans in and whispers in her ear, his warm breath forcing shiver bumps down the back of her spine.

"Hmm actually I'm surprised."

"Too boring?"

"Actually it's very sweet," Jessica smiles just as they reach the door to her apartment. She looks at him with a warm smile before pushing the key into the lock. "Coming in?"

"For the night."

* * *

"Well am very thankful that that is over," Danny breathes out a sigh of relief just as he hangs up with Flack and then looks at Lindsay and Louie.

"And Mac and Stella?"

"Both a little banged up, Mac more so, but they are going to the ER and then probably home. Frankie is dead, so that's all that counts," Danny relates.

"Good to hear," Lindsay states as she looks at Danny and then briefly at Louie and back to Danny. "I'll um head upstairs and tell your parents all is well. Bye Louie."

"Bye Linds," Louie offers with a casual tone.

Danny waits for Lindsay to leave before looking at his brother in concern.

"What's that look for?" Louie grumbles. "I was nice to her. I ain't got no beef with her no longer."

"Tanglewood."

"Wadda about em?"

"Don said that two guys who brought Mac to Stella's were Tanglewood. I thought you said you quit that scene?"

"So?"

"So why would they just help Mac? It's not like he's one of them. Did you tip them off?"

"No."

"Louie."

"They're still my boys. And it's none of your business!" Louie barks.

"Gang dealings, mob associations, shady loan sharks. I have the same last name as you Louie. It is my business!" Danny growls.

"You rode with us like once? And then lost the stomach for it. Besides you tell Lindsay any of your past dealings?"

"Like you said, it was _once._"

"Like I said. Ain't none of your business."

Both brothers stand looking at each other as silence starts to develop.

"Louie…"

"Danny, you got yourself your own shop now, a kid and a soon to be wife. You got it all man. I got what I got. Let's leave it there."

"Fine," Danny resigns as he offers his brother his hand and Louie takes it, closing his other thick fist around them both and then giving Danny a nod.

"Night little brother. Say hi to mom and pop for me."

Danny watches his brother head for the shadows and disappear; shaking his head as he knows his brother isn't going to head his advice and go completely straight anytime soon. But he tells himself he has a proposal to plan for the coming weekend and tells himself that that is his priority now; as far as he was concerned Tanglewood was over for him.

"Thank you again for the kitten, Lucy played with Oreo all night," Edith says as she gives Lindsay one more hug.

"Glad your friends are okay," George comments as he too gives Lindsay a hug.

"We'll see the three of you for family dinner on Sunday right?"

"We'll be there," Lindsay promises. She hears Danny in the hallway talking to his parents and then turns and goes in search of Lucy. She enters her room and spies the small girl on the floor with Oreo curled up near her belly, eyes closed and faint purr sounds emanating from it's small frame.

Lindsay gives the small girl a loving smile but realizes she has to get her into something to sleep in, so very carefully pries the kitten from the small girls belly and then places it in a small basket that Edith had made for it earlier to sleep in, right beside Lucy's bed.

"Bedtime sweet girl," Lindsay whispers as she slowly picks up Lucy.

"Okay…mummy…" Lucy whispers without opening her eyes.

Lindsay places Lucy on the bed and very carefully starts to undress Lucy and then redress in her sleeping clothes. She senses movement beside her and over to see Danny arranging her pillows on the bed. He flashes her a loving smile and helps arrange Lucy under the covers, planting a warm kiss on her small pink cheek and then heading for the door after Lindsay.

"She loves Oreo," Lindsay notes as they head for the living room.

"She loves you," Danny tells her in truth, forcing her to turn around and face him with a small frown. "What?"

"Just so much has happened as of late," she starts as she wraps her arms around his neck. "Makes you really appreciate all you have and those you love."

"I agree," Danny whispers as he leans in and kisses her lips.

"How did it go with your brother?" She dares to ask.

In the past she had been terrified to even broach the subject of Louie and his effect or dealings in Danny's life and business. But since becoming closer to Danny and his family, has left some of that nervousness behind, wanting to immerse herself in his life; good and bad.

"He's Louie," Danny sighs as they remain fixed in place. "He'll never change."

"Did you two at least part on good terms?"

"There is peace, for now," Danny offers in truth. "But let's not…"

"Danny, is everything okay?" Lindsay asks in concern.

"Everything is gonna be perfect…for us," he assures her with a smile as he leans in a bit closer. "Tired?"

"Not really. You?"

"Was kinda hoping to wear off some of that unused adrenaline from tonight."

"Ah missed getting in part of the action?" Lindsay smirks.

"Yeah, care to make up for that."

"Think you can handle it?" She teases.

"Oh yeah," he smiles broadly. He quickly scoops her up in his arms, his lips quickly locking with hers. "Can you?"

"Show me whatcha got Messer."

"Comin' right up."

Lindsay tries to suppress a giggle as they pass Lucy's room on the way to their bedroom. But as soon as they enter the main bedroom and the door is closed, other sounds issue forth; the sounds of two people in love about to consummate another perfect union.

* * *

**A/N:** So some downtime for everyone and hope that was okay. Up next 3 proposals! Hope you are all wanting that and thanks so much. Please leave me a review before you go and thanks again!

**PS**: For those still reading my DL fic 'Role Reversal' chapter 2 is up now and we hope you like it. Thanks in advance!


	40. Three New Futures about to Start

**Title: New York Stories  
********Chapter 40 – Three New Futures about to Start**

* * *

Lindsay awakes the next morning, glancing over at a sleeping Danny and offering him a loving smile before carefully removing herself out of the warm nest of covers and slowly heading for Lucy's room. She had a few small nightmares of waking up to find the kitten had been suffocated by the small child during the night, but thankfully as she rounds the corner and peers into Lucy's room she sees that her fears weren't well founded. Both Lucy and Oreo are fine.

Lindsay watches Lucy as she plays with one Barbie and Oreo who is sitting and watching the young girl, trying to playfully swat the dolly as it walks past.

"Swilly Oeo…" Lucy giggles as her small fingers then pet the kitten who looks up with affection. Thankful that she had clipped the kitten's claws, Lindsay isn't worried then Oreo tries to play with Lucy's finger, not able to leave claw marks on her delicate skin. Lucy finally looks up, see Lindsay and offers her a large smile.

"Mummy! Oeo is paying wit me and Barbie," Lucy states proudly. Unfortunately her shrill voice, scares the kitten who quickly scampers to the end of the bed, hops off and dashes for the Barbie house, seeking shelter in a small alcove. Lucy looks up at Lindsay with an instant sad face.

"Its okay sweetie," Lindsay comforts as she gently scoops Oreo into her palm and then carries the small kitten back to an anxiously waiting Lucy. She sits down on the bed with Oreo in her lap and then touches Lucy's flushing cheek. "She's still very small and gets scared easily by loud noises. Trust me she will get used to it."

"Tanks mummy," Lucy smiles as she starts to pet Oreo. "She sept wit me mummy."

"I know sweetie. Did you hear her at night?"

"Yah," Lucy nods her head.

"Did she wake you up?"

"A little," Lucy frowns. "She was scawred."

"Yeah maybe a little. But with a great mummy like you to take care of her, I'm sure she'll be just fine," Lindsay praises. She finally looks up to see Danny standing in the doorway with a warm smile on his face.

"Mornin'," Danny greets as he slowly heads into Lucy's room, easing himself down on the end of her small bed and watching her playing with Oreo and the Barbie doll once again.

"Didn't want to wake you," Lindsay whispers as she leans in and kisses him on the lips.

"Nah it was time to get up anyways right?"

"Right."

"So how are things here?"

"Just fine. Both Lucy and Oreo survived," Lindsay quips, prompting Lucy to look up at her with a frown. Lindsay offers her a chuckle and then looks at Danny. "Sleep well?"

"A few tense thoughts about Louie but that's about it, nothin' out of the ordinary. You?"

"A few about Mac and Stella but otherwise, yeah am okay."

"And we are still on for the weekend right?"

"Disco right?" Lindsay asks, playing right into Danny's surprise.

"Is that still okay?"

"Yeah haven't been able to impress you on the dance floor for a while. Am looking forward to it. Just no drunken bikers," she playfully warns.

"Trust me there will be none of those there," Danny answers with a grin. He leans in and kisses her on the lips but then pulls back when they hear a knock at the front door. "I'll get it." Danny hurries to answer the door for his mother and then heads to the bedroom to get ready for the day.

"Gamma! Come pay wit Oeo," Lucy bellows, once again sending the small animal dashing for cover. Lindsay offers a smirk as she hops off the bed and gives Edith, her soon to be mother in law a hug. "It's going to be a fun day for you," she teases just as she leaves the room to also get ready.

"Be a good girl for gramma, squirt," Danny teases Lucy as he plants a warm kiss on her cheek, accepts her vigorous hug and then hands her to Lindsay.

"Remember to feed Oreo."

"I will. I wuv you mummy," Lucy smiles as she kisses Lindsay on the lips.

"I love you too Lucy," Lindsay whispers as she kisses her back and then hands her to Edith and both her and Danny then take their leave, heading for the elevator.

"Busy day ahead?" Lindsay inquires as they wait to be delivered to the Parcade.

"Just under two weeks until I'm in my place," Danny states nervously.

"You are going to be great. And now with Louie and you being…well friends? Again?" She ventures sheepishly, prompting him to smile and nod. "Everything will be fine. I'm so excited for you."

"Yeah me too. Finally everything is falling into place," he admits as he kisses her once more, just as the elevator doors open. They head toward their separate vehicles, kissing each other once more before both the bike and truck start up and each head towards their place of employment.

_Everything, _Lindsay muses in her mind. Well not really everything. Unless he doesn't want to get married. He had hinted it at it and then pulled back. Maybe he just wants to see how things go with work first? Or maybe he's getting cold feet and doesn't want to get married at all?

By the time she steps through the front door to work, Lindsay's mind is racing with a hundred different possibilities as to why Danny had suddenly pulled back from the marriage talk. She had at once thought that maybe he was planning a surprise proposal but then he didn't even give her any hints. Well he can't propose at the disco, she groans inwardly.

"So how's the cat?" Darcy asks as she greets Lindsay in the staff room.

"Lucy loves her."

"So you guys are like a real family now huh?"

"Just a few more _technical _things to go," Lindsay smirks.

"He'll ask," Darcy offers and then frowns. "Wish I was getting married," she grumbles as she turns and heads out of the small room.

"I hope so," Lindsay whispers as she puts on her lab coat and goes in search of her first patient.

The rest of the day passes by without anything noteworthy. At the end of the day both of them would meet back at Danny's apartment, play with Lucy, have dinner, enjoy another sexual adventure and then fall asleep. In the morning she would hurry to her apartment to get ready and then face another day. By the time Saturday arrives, and not another peep from Danny and Lindsay is now wondering if perhaps her suspicions about Danny pulling back were coming true. But no matter the outcome of the evening, she tells herself she's going to enjoy a fabulous night out with the man she loves and be content that he's still telling her he loves her more than anything.

"I hope he likes this," Lindsay mutters to herself as she stands before her full length mirror, giving herself the once over just to be sure. She grabs her leather jacket and purse and then heads for the door, her heart racing faster the closer she gets to Danny's apartment.

He opens the door and she feels her heart skip a beat.

"Wow Linds, you look hot," Danny praises, bringing a broad smile to her face. He eyes the fitted black dress she's chosen, stiletto heels, hair up and a modest hint of perfume that is already driving him crazy.

"I will of course return the compliment. You look hot too," she answers, as she steps into his embrace. Black dress pants, crisp white shirt and also a hint of cologne that made her want to devour him on the spot. Lucy was already at Danny's parents so now it was time to head out.

Danny grabs his leather jacket, the special velvet box, carefully tucked away inside and his mind racing at what is to come; praying that Lindsay likes it just as much as. He hadn't told her the real reason he was late from work the night before; that he had left Louie's shop early to set up his own, wanting tonight to be perfect.

They head down to the truck hand in hand, obviously opting to leave the bike at home. But instead of heading straight for the club Lindsay notices they are taking a familiar route.

"Danny, where um…"

"Oh sorry, forgot to mention that I gotta stop by my shop for a second," Danny replies, trying to sound casual. "I think I forgot to lock the back door. I had stopped by yesterday to accept some new parts but was in such a hurry to get home I think I forgot. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Lindsay answers as they finally pull up in front of the darkened garage. "Shall I wait here?"

"I'm afraid of the dark," Danny quips, prompting Lindsay to look over and roll her eyes.

"I don't mind waiting."

"I seriously don't want to go in there alone."

"Ok-ay," Lindsay smirks as they slowly get out of the truck and head for the front door, Danny's heart rate starting to climb even higher. They get inside and Danny flips on the light, showcasing a spotless shop, ready to go.

"Danny, this place looks perfect," Lindsay comments.

"How about now?" Danny asks as he heads over to a small box and presses play, filling the space around them with soft music.

"Might put the guys to sleep," she smirks, forcing a small chuckle from his lips.

"Not trying to impress them tonight," he admits.

"Well it puts me in the mood," she winks and his face warms.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear."

"Danny you should be really proud."

"This is for us Linds," he tells her in truth as he heads back toward her. "A new start for you and me together. I uh…I put your name down with mine on the business deed."

"You did?" Lindsay asks in shock. "But…"

"It's okay right?"

"Just that no one has ever wanted to share so much of…well everything they have with me. I don't know what to say."

"You love me?"

"That's a given," she confesses in truth. "It's perfect Danny. Everything's in place."

"Well there is _one thing_ missing," Danny's expression turns serious as he comes directly in front of her.

"What…is missing?" Lindsay asks with some hesitation, her heart also beating faster as she notes the expression on his face.

"Lindsay Monroe I love you more than anything," Danny starts with a nervous tone, his heart about to explode; his hands now holding both of hers firmly. "I think I have loved you since the first day we met. My life has been empty until I met you and I…I want you to be with me forever," he pauses, noting the soft almost teary expression that she was now offering him.

"I want us to be a family, a real family, all three of us, one with love and security and one that is permanent," he pauses again as he drops her hands and reaches for the box inside his jacket pocket and then pulls it out. "Lindsay will you marry me?"

Feeling a tear finally escape, her heart about to burst and her mind screaming at her to say YES as she can do at first is numbly nod yes and watch as he slowly slides the ring up her delicate finger.

"Yes," she finally answers, drawing his gaze to hers, his fingers on her cheek to brush away a few happy tears. "Yes Danny I will marry you," she finally finds her voice and says it firmly, her arms wrapping around his neck and holding him close. "I love you more than anything."

Danny finally brings her face back to his, his hands cupping her cheeks, his lips crushing hers with warm passion. Her arms wrap around his waist, holding him close as her mouth continues to lovingly assault his.

"We should…go…" Danny whispers.

"Not…yet…" Lindsay whispers in return as she looks at him with a playful expression. "There is still one thing missing from this place."

"And that would be?"

"Us giving it our christen," she winks as she leans in closer once more. "Let's really make it official."

"Like the sound of that," Danny playfully growls as he scoops her up in his arms and carries her over to a brand new couch. "But what about the…"

"We have all night right?" She grins. "This is after all our weekend."

"I love you Lindsay."

"I love you too Danny."

And as his arms held her tightly, mouth covering hers, hearts racing in time and another blessed union about to get underway; each of them knew they'd never be alone ever again. The future for them, was now just starting.

* * *

Flack hears Jessica utter a small outcry, waking both of them a few hours before their alarm was to go off.

"Jessica?" Flack asks in haste as he flips on the light and then looks at the strained expression on her beautiful face. He gently touches her shoulder, finally drawing her gaze to him and then offers her a weak smile. "Nightmare?"

"Saw James pulling me out that door instead of Stella," she laments as she slumps back down into the soft covers. She looks up at Flack as he hovers over her, his fingers gently drawing away some dark strands from her flushed complexion.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I really do wish that it would just go away," she admits with a heavy sigh. "First me, now Stella. damn it Don, when will it end?"

"Sweetheart it's going to…" he pauses, noticing a strange smile starting to cross her lips. "What?" He asks in haste.

"Never heard you call me that before," she whispers, forcing his grin to widen. "I like it."

"Me too," he whispers as he leans in closer and kisses her flushed lips. "But as I was saying. With those two losers gone for good, it's just a small bump until things are back to normal."

"Normal?" She arches a dark brow.

"Not normal?" Flack asks with a frown, forcing her to offer a small smirk. "Okay I missed something again."

"Better than normal," she just shakes her head.

"Yeah well that was a given," he smiles as he leans in closer. "You know the best way to forget something like that?"

"What way?"

"This way," he whispers as he leans in once more, covering her mouth with his and hungrily devouring her lips, her soft moans kept to small whimpers as she feels her body giving itself freely to her.

"I love you Don," she states in truth as his hands continue their quest to remove her modest amount of clothing.

"I love you too Jessica," he offers in return.

Her fingers grasp the back of his head, pulling his mouth to hers once more, this time her turn to silence him with a myriad of hungry kisses and keeping his moans of delight to whispered muffles that only her ears pick up. Their heated union continues until both are happily satisfied sometime later.

"You are very frisky in the morning Detective Flack," Jessica mentions as she playfully swats away Flack's fingers as they converge on her bare skin once more.

"Just want you only to think happy thoughts," he tells her in a serious tone.

"With you around, that's a give now," she tells him in truth.

Despite the fact that it was still early morning, neither of them are tired now, their sexual adventure forcing both of them wide awake. So instead of trying in vain to fall back asleep, they spend the next few hours just talking about what the next few weeks and months would hold for them; Flack never hinting to her the real reason behind the wager they had already placed for Saturday's game at Madison Square Gardens.

"I'm looking forward to the time when I don't have to go to another apartment to get ready," Flack mentions as her alarm finally goes off, signaling to both that it was time to get their days started.

"Me too," Jessica smiles. But when he says nothing further, she decides not to press it and perhaps revisit it another time. She lingers at the door with him, giving him one more kiss before she watches him go and then heads toward her bathroom to get ready. Normally she would have had anxiety about being alone, lingering thoughts of James creeping into her mind and taking over her sanity, but this morning her thoughts only focused on Don and she knows that once they are together, all the time, the bad feelings will subside completely.

They meet up again in the hallway, heading downstairs for the car, this time Flack telling her about the case wrap up they'll do today with Frankie, following up on his helpers and of course getting back to the other stuff before all the personal situations took center stage.

"I love you," he tells her once more before he watches her get out of the car and head into the school.

Jessica hurries toward the front entrance, her stomach still a bit tight but her mind now determined not to let James Caulfield take up any more space than is necessary. She had already texted Stella to ask if she and Mac wanted to have another dinner, this time with Danny and Lindsay, but next weekend as this weekend was busy.

"Hey!" Tori exclaims as she hurries up to Jessica and gives her a warm hug. "What happened yesterday? You ran out of her so fast. Is Don okay?"

"Yeah it was my friend Stella, but all is good now," Jessica assures Tori, but not giving her too many details. "Just glad to be back in full swing once again."

"But with newfound knowledge right?" Tori inserts.

"For sure. Don has been an amazing support," Jessica smiles. "And we are going to a game this weekend. Just like old times."

"I sense wedding bells," Tori grins as they head for class. "Am I right?"

"Well Don has kinda backed off in the last few days. He still says he wants us to be together, but now I do wonder on what kind of basis. Maybe just living together?" She asks with a slightly glum expression.

"I wouldn't worry," Tori winks.

"Optimist," Jessica retorts. "And how about for you? Any wedding plans of your own?"

"Well…actually…" Tori says slowly before she produces her left hand, her fourth finger sporting a modest engagement ring. "Yes!"

"Tori, wow!" Jessica states happily as she gives her friend a warm hug. "This calls for a celebration."

"Is next weekend okay?" Tori answers and Jessica nods.

They head toward class, both of them now talking about her upcoming nuptials, Jessica's game on the weekend, the trip to Quebec and what else the school month held for them; James Caulfield's name not even rising to the fore for one second.

The day finishes without note and the rest of the week was the same as well. Each of them would come home, take turns making and eating dinner and then spending the night, the one who didn't live there, always having to leave in the morning to get ready and also get their day started.

Saturday finally arrives and Jessica tells herself that, since Don never mentioned again even living together that maybe he was getting a touch of cold feet and wanted to wait a bit. But why wait? Hadn't the incident with James taught them that life was too short to wait?

She puts on her autographed jersey, best jeans and puts up her hair, always wanting to show off the name and signature of her favorite Canadiens player.

"Are you wearing that just to torment me?" Flack playfully moans as he eyes Jessica's wardrobe choice.

"Trust me Don, it'll bring me luck tonight."

"No chance. The Habs are going to be out in the first period," he teases as he helps her with her jacket.

"No way, that jersey you're wearing," she refers to his Rangers jersey, autographed by King Henry (Henrik Lundquist) himself," is not going to do any good tonight."

"Well either way I win."

"You actually think I'm gonna go through with your request?" She arches a brow as they head for his car.

"What? Jess you can't back out now," he pouts.

"Private only."

"Play it by ear?" He begs with a soft pout.

She looks at him and just shakes her head. "What are you up to?"

"I'm in love with the most beautiful woman in the world; can't I show that off a bit?"

"A public kiss on the megascreen?" She counters. "I'll be embarrassed."

"Play it by ear?" He tries again, needing her to agree as part of his plan.

"We'll see. They might lose right?"

"Right," he agrees in haste; telling himself that it really didn't matter who won or lost, he was hoping the night's outcome would be the same.

They reach the noisy atmosphere of the famous sports area, both walking into the front door, hand in hand.

"So snack here and then late night snack later?" Flack inquires as they head for the concession stand.

"Sounds good to me. A man after my own heart," she concludes with a smile.

"After?"

"Okay owns," she rolls her eyes and offers him a smirk. "Why do you seem nervous?"

"Do I?" Flack asks in haste. "Hungry," he offers with a frown. He quickly changes the subject away from allowing her to pry further into the _real reason_ behind his nervousness. They reach the concession stand, get a few things and then head for their seats, Flack already having his man in place for just after the game.

"Stella is going to join me in my self defense class," Jessica tells him as they settle into their seats and start into their modest meal.

She listens to Flack's answer and finds her anxiety starting to lessen. It felt so good to be out, once again doing the things she enjoys and being with the man she loves; no fear of any of that being taken away by a mad-man. Flack mentions something funny, and her mind settles further, her heart already calm and her body relaxed.

That is until the game finally starts up.

Then it's into game mode; a bit more of a competitive edge coming to the fore but with Don at her side, it was eve more enjoyable.

"RANGERS SCORE!" Is the announcement over the loud speaker.

Flack looks at her and grins.

"They'll get it back," Jessica tells him firmly. "Just wait and see."

"Habs are goin' down," Flack continues to tease, forcing her to just shake her head and settle back into her chair. However, the first and second period were quiet after that, each team earning lots of chances, but neither able to put it past the two solid goaltenders at either end.

"Damn it down to the wire," Jessica curses as she glances up at the clock, remembering their wager. But just before all hope was lost, thirty seconds left in the game…

"CANADIENS SCORE!" Is the announcement over the loud speaker once more.

"YES!" Jessica shouts as rushes to her feet with a myriad of other Habs fans. She looks down at Don with a wink. "I think you're the one in trouble."

The time counts down and the buzzer is heard, ending the game in regulation time and forcing it to go to overtime. However, not wanting to worry about the rest of the game, Flack pulls out his phone, makes like he's checking a message from Sully and then takes a deep breath, just as Jessica looks at him.

"What is going on?"

"I can't wait until someone wins, I want that kiss right now," Flack asks nervously.

"Nice try," Jessica teases. But when she sees his expression doesn't change she feels her own stomach starting to tighten. "But…"

Flack takes her hand in his and holds it tightly, forcing her to look at him and making her unaware that they are now being watched on the Jumbotron. A talking dies to a minimum, but neither of them seem to notice.

"Jess, I'm sorry if you have felt as of late that I have been pulling back."

"Was kinda worried," Jessica admits in truth. "Why have you been pulling back?"

"Wanted this to be a surprise. Jessica Angell I love you more than life itself; you are my life and…" he pauses as he slowly pulls out a small velvet box, an instant hush now falling over the entire crowd as they hang on his every word.

"I have waited for you my entire life and never want to let you leave it. Will you…marry me?"

"Yes," she answers without hesitation, allowing him to slide the ring on her finger before she leans in and kisses him; the crowd in the entire stadium erupting into a loud burst of happy applause, the whole moment being caught on the large Megascreen.

And as they hold each other close, still locked in a passionate embrace, the crowd around no longer mattered; all that they wanted now was to start to live the future they had both been seeking.

* * *

Mac's mind shows himself, bound, gagged, beaten and forced to watch as Frankie hurts Stella again and then finally shoots him.

"NO!" Mac huffs, quickly pulled from his violent dream, sore chest heaving and heart racing.

Stella quickly flips on the light and looks at him in concern. "Mac," she states in concern as her fingers rest against his forehead, pulling away and leaving a concerned look on her face. "You are burning up, hold on."

In haste, she pushes herself from the bed, hurries to the kitchen to get some cool water and a cool cloth for his face. She returns to the bedroom, only to witness him survive a small panic attack.

"Thank you," Mac manages weakly, not looking up at her. He takes the water and then slightly turns away.

"What is it?" Stella inquires as her fingers apply the right amount of pressure to make him turn back to face her. "Why do you look so…Mac, Frankie is dead, we are free."

"When I was in the marines," he starts slowly, taking another sip and praying for his heart rate to slow. "I faced enemies as bad as Frankie but…but I never had as much to lose as I did last night."

Stella leans in closer, her body now pressing up against his as she takes the glass from his fingers, puts it aside and then draws her backward into her grasp, placing the cool cloth on his flushed face.

"He'll never be able to hurt either of us again Mac. You saved me…you saved us…both of us," she whispers as she tenderly strokes the side of his face. "You were my hero Mac, just like you always will be."

Mac's lips curl upward and his heart begins to settle, his head still pounding but that was already destined to be stopped. He feels his grip around her tighten and allows himself to offer a heavy sigh, mostly of fatigue.

"And am I the only one having nightmares?" Mac asks gently.

"No."

"Stella?"

"Just didn't want you to think me a weak kinda girl."

"Trust me that notion left the day I met you," Mac praises.

"I think we'll both be having those for some time to come," Stella answers with an unseen frown. "But I was thinking and it was kinda brought on by something Jessica mentioned. Tell me if it's a good idea."

"Okay."

"After tonight I'd like to take an advanced self defense class," Stella tells him.

Mac twists his head and looks at her in wonder. "Stella you aren't weak or…"

"I know, but I think it'll even be beneficial for my work. It's good knowledge to have right?"

"I think it's a great idea."

"You do?"

"Sure why not? I can't really blame you in light of everything. And if you and Jessica are going to take it together then I won't worry as much."

"You don't have to worry Mac."

"You are my life Stella, how can I not worry?" He inquires with a deep frown. "I love you."

"I love you too. And tomorrow we are going to spend the day resting."

"I don't…" Mac starts only to have Stella kiss him and stop his words.

"I am goin…" he tries again, his lips curling upward as she kisses them once more.

"One more protest mister and I'll use the duct tape instead of my lips," Stella lightly warns and Mac just gives her a small pout.

"And if I spend tomo…actually today resting, will you be with me?"

"Absolutely," she answers in truth.

"Well then I guess I can take a day to rest after last night."

"Gee Mac don't do yourself any favors," Stella quips as she smoothes back some damp hair on his forehead. He looks up at her and gives her a sleepy smile to which she knows to take action. "Feeling better enough to try to sleep again?"

Mad nods and soon the lights are once again turned off and they snuggle back into their original positions; however, both knowing that sleep wasn't to be the solid affair it had been previous nights. As suspected a few nightmares about Frankie doing either one of them harm, continued through the rest of the darkened hours, playing with their minds and forcing their hearts to ache for the other.

"Mac?"

"Not…sleep," he huffs as he rolls back onto the side facing her, stifling a small wince as his tender ribs knit under the pressure of his weight.

"Should sleep on your back," Stella muses as she playfully pushes him back down.

"But then if you lay on your back, I can't see you," he lightly frowns.

"Boy are you trouble," Stella teases as she rolls onto her side and places her head on his shoulder, careful to keep her weight off his chest and stomach. Her fingers slowly pull up his sleeping shirt and then start to softly massage his smooth skin. "Does that hurt?"

"No," he admits in truth, prompting her to look up in confirmation.

"I'm fine Stella," he assures her as he kisses the top of her head. "So what is the plan for today?"

"Rest, rest and more rest," she answers in truth. "That way you can be rested and fit for our date this weekend."

"We have a date?" Mac inquires. "Where are we going?"

"Some place special."

"Such as?" Mac asks with a hint of panic; his mind already made up that he wanted to ask her to marry him this weekend. The one thing Frankie's actions did teach him was that life was too precious to take for granted, but inside his mind and heart he had wanted to marry her long ago. But how he could just pop the question without some planning if he didn't know where they were going. But then Stella gave him his opportunity.

"Anywhere you want," she looks up with a warm smile.

"Anywhere?" Mac arches his brows.

"Yeah why?" Stella asks in haste.

"I might have an idea then."

"Do tell."

"Can it be a surprise?" Mac gently begs.

"Okay with the sad face already," she teases. "You know I don't care where we go, just as long as we are together."

"I love you," he tells her seriously, his hand cupping her face as he brings her lips to his. The longer their lips are locked the quicker his body is already begging for something more serious. But when she lightly presses up against his tender ribs, his lips offer a small moan and the mood is broken.

"Damn it," Mac curses as he pulls back in frustration.

"Doc said to take it easy a few days."

"I want to make love to you," he pouts.

"We'll see about tomorrow."

Mac just shakes his head but kisses her once more. Finally it was time to get up; Stella heading for the shower while Mac heads into the kitchen to start breakfast. He calls his mother to tell her all the events that have transpired and how he'll propose to Stella on the weekend, a few short days away. As soon as that had happened, Mac was going to take Stella to Chicago to finally meet his mother and for her to officially meet Stella.

They linger over breakfast, talking about the day ahead and then part for a bit. Mac calling work, talking to Rick and thanking him for his help; next talking to General Ford and telling him the personal matter with Frankie Mala was now over for good. He was told to take a few more days, but Mac assured him and Colonel Tycus he would be in tomorrow – Friday. General Ford, said he wasn't surprised in the least. Stella called work and talked to Pauline and Vince. Telling them that Mac was okay and both of them were just going to take the day to rest and heal a bit more. She too said she'd be in on Friday to finish up some case files, an easy day before the weekend and then back on Monday to start it all again.

"I love days like this," Stella mumbles as she sits on the couch in Mac's apartment, near dinner time, reading to him about something she found interesting in the Time Magazine.

"Almost perfect."

"Almost?"

"Hold on a sec," Mac states as he heads toward his bedroom closet, telling himself that it was finally time to share this with her. He pulls out his bass guitar and then heads back toward the living room, drawing a surprised expression from Stella.

"What is that? You play? Mac, why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"It's a bass guitar, I do play, have for a while and I'm sorry. I wanted to and had planned to but then Frankie coming back on the scene kinda took my thoughts as I was worried about him coming for you. I'm sorry. I didn't hide it on purpose," he confesses with a strained expression.

"I guess I can't blame you as of late as that did seem to consume both of us for the past few weeks. Do you want to play now?"

"Only if you want me to," Mac answers in truth.

"I would be honored," she replies with a wide grin. With her heart beating faster, Stella watches Mac settle into the end of the couch, his strong hands skillfully holding the instrument, his fingers about to play.

"Any requests?"

"Surprise me."

Mac gives her a nod and then starts into one of her favorite classic tunes. He glances up at her and smiles, his heart beating faster, but not from nervousness; rather from happy delight. The look she was giving back was telling him that had indeed made the right choice to share this interest with her. Time passes with enjoyable slowness as Mac's fingers meld one tune into the next, Stella's fingers gently strumming on the side of the couch, but her eyes fixed on the man she's in love with more than anything.

Finally when it was past dinner time, Mac eases his last song to a finish and then looks at Stella with a shy smile. "Well…concert is over. You know…you are the first, I mean outside of my mother that I have played for since dad died."

"What?" Stella asks in shock.

"It's true," Mac admits.

Stella looks at him in wonder, her stomach tight and eyes about to water. He never played for his ex, Peyton? Really?

"Did I say something wrong?"

"You know…I wasn't sure until this moment that I could actually love you more than I already do," she whispers in truth, forcing his lips to break into a wide grin. "Mac, you amaze me."

"Good because it's only for you Stella," he tells her in truth as he leans in, their lips locking for another passionate kiss.

"Come with me. I want to show my appreciation," Stella instructs as she quickly pushes herself up off the couch and holds out her hand. Without question or hesitation, Mac takes her offering and allows her to lead him to the bathroom. "Strip," she playfully demands as she slowly removes her shirt, making very clear her intentions. Since they weren't allowed to put any unnecessary weight onto his tender ribs for the next few days, she knew they had to be a bit creative in their lovemaking or just wait. But after having him up his sexy factor by playing for her, she knew she had to have him and that was the only way she knew how.

"I need you Mac," she tells him in truth as they both finally stand under the streams of hot water in a naked embrace.

"I need you too Stella."

It doesn't take them long to get started, Mac's hands wrapping around her perfect waist, Stella's hands around his back and neck, each holding the other tightly, lips locked, hearts racing and bodies rapidly becoming one.

"Mac…" Stella gasps in delight.

"Stella," Mac moans in pleasure as they head for the end of their union. Finally, after it seems all the hot water was spent, each call out the others name and their union comes to a very satisfying end.

"Thank you for the amazing concert," Stella offers with a warm smile as they start to dry off.

"My pleasure and certainly not the last," Mac tells her in truth. They both dress once again, head into the kitchen and have their light dinner. Since they had already made love, falling asleep in each others arms was a most wanted ending to a perfect day spent together. The night, however, was once again a bit turbulent as Mac was up a few times with nightmares, Stella her share as well.

However, both of them awake Friday morning, ready for work; the weekend ahead promising to be an amazing one. The day passes by without incident, Mac mostly spending time talking to Rick and Don; learning from Don that Frankie's two friends were never found, a mysterious thank you from the Tanglewood boys. After the day was over, Mac and Stella met this time in her apartment, had dinner, another romantic adventure in the shower and then fell asleep, the night ahead not as tormented as the previous two.

Finally Saturday had arrived.

_'You'll know the perfect moment to ask my son and it will be from the heart. Just trust in love and it will guide you.'_

Mac felt the small box in his inner pocket, pressing against his heart as it beat rapidly against it. Waiting for Stella was forcing his nervous jitters to escalate but keeps telling himself that soon he will have asked and they'll have the rest of the day to enjoy without having to worry about nerves.

"Wow you look beautiful," Mac comments as Stella finally appears, dressed for the day.

"And you look handsome yourself," she returns the compliment. "Nice cologne. Jeep?" She teases.

"Hummer," he smirks in return. "Ready?"

"Just lead the way."

They head down to his Jeep, Stella still not sure where they were going until they near the base, prompting her to look at him in wonder. "Mac?"

"Wanted to replay one of the happiest days of my life; our first date."

"Remind me again why you say you aren't good at doing romantic things?" Stella smirks as she leans in and kisses his cheek. "Truth is, this is where I wanted to come also."

Mac's heart races once again at the thought that he did indeed make the right decision. Both of them get out of the Jeep and head for the pier.

"Are you kidding me…the Lt. Dan Band is playing on the base tonight?"

"Wanna go?"

"I sure do," she answers in haste, her hand firmly ensconced in his once again. They head down the pier, laughing and talking about the area, both of them happy the weather was cooperating, but one of them a bit more nervous than the other.

"Hey do you remember that store?" Stella asks.

"Yes I bought you…"

"This ring," she holds out her right hand. "You put this ring on my finger right here."

"Well then I guess it's fitting we stop right here and I do that again."

"What?"

Mac turns to face Stella with a serious expression, his heart racing at top speed. "I don't think I can ever tell you in words, exactly what you mean to me Stella. I have waited all my life for someone to come along and force me to want to fall in love with them from the first time our eyes locked. I love you more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Just as Mac's fingers make a move to retrieve the box, Stella's eyes are already glistening and her heart racing just as fast as his. Mac pulls the box and Stella utters a soft gasp as the top is slowly opened to reveal a modest diamond.

"Will you Stella Bonasera," Mac asks as he takes the ring and slowly slides it up her wedding finger before locking eyes with her once more. "Marry me?"

"Yes…yes Mac I will marry you," she utters as she kisses him firmly on the mouth, her arms firmly wrapped around his neck holding him close. "I love you Mac, more than anything."

With his mother's unseen smile of approval, Mac's lips crush hers, neither of them caring about the happy onlookers offering the newly engaged couple their own smiles of approval. The world fades into a blur around them as they continued locked together as one. The past was behind now for both of them, a long and happy future was waiting.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry this chapter was longer that the rest but I wanted to cover a lot. I thought this was going to be the end, but think I'll add one more chappy just to wrap things up for a bit. But don't worry folks, the stories aren't over for good! So really hope you liked it and thanks so much once again to everyone who has so faithfully stuck by every chapter – so much appreciated!

**PS:** DL Fans my DL story 'Role Reversal' has been updated. Thanks!


	41. Future Planning – Part I

**Title: New York Stories  
****Chapter 41 – Future Planning – Part I**

**Wow okay so when I first started this story idea over a year ago I wasn't sure it would even last this long or that many would like it this much (WOW OVER 1000 REVIEWS! - seriously LOVE YOU ALL for that!). I was sooo nervous about the other couples and if you'd like my OC's and of course the stories that went into this. But thanks to all your enthusiasm over this past year, I have enjoyed writing this so much and am also sad to see it end (for now *wink*)! ****But I can't thank you all enough for making this story a success and so much fun for me to write! This one is just a short epilogue of sorts to wrap this part up for now. And of course to also pave the way for part II.**

**SO A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: StellaBonaseraTaylor; ioanhoratio; blackrose538; afrozenheart412; csi-ncis; phantom of the mental ward; snow6835; SM-FA-RaiNTrain; Katy Bones; WildWeasel; Brinchen86; Divinia Serit; messermonroeforever125; bando2; Electrical Storm 1996; HoshiHikari; MARNIC; Kaidii; CSI4lyfNCIS13; Ellie Jensen; csibutterfly; SMACKedHuddy; Runner043; Hazmatt: rocksmacked; Hannah554; Totorsg; saturn567; EvilTheTwins; talkstoangels77; timeforachange; nciscsinyluver; Nienna Tinehtele; LindsC33; kdzl; Forest Angel; Princess Amon Rae; e1981; Hannah554; Ghawazee; PR Stella 926; Penelope Charmosa; BnBfanatic; brittanydelko4ever; webdlfan; jaamiee; crazy-hot; Catulicious; SMackedFan; stardust585 …**

**If I have missed anyone and you reviewed on a regular basis (I only went back a few chappies) then I do apologize and extend a very warm THANK YOU to you as well!**

* * *

Monday morning after the big proposal weekend, finds Sid and Alice Hammerback sitting around the table, Sid with his list of new tenant applications and Alice with her laptop, waiting for his input.

"What is it?" Alice inquires as she looks at Sid with a wondering glance.

"Just thinking about how much this place is gonna change in a few weeks. Now we will have 3 new apartments to fill."

"New weddings to help out with," she adds.

"New babies to welcome."

"New families to watch."

"New tenants to…" his voice trails off into a soft chuckle. "When do we retire?"

"Honey this is retirement."

"Oh right," Sid smirks. "When do we go back to work?"

"Funny," Alice retorts. "Okay so who's first?" Alice urges.

"I think Danny and Lindsay. They have Lucy to consider and..."

"I meant which new tenant application…Danny and Lindsay, really? Well makes sense, since there is Lucy involved and I can see both of them wanting to give her the most stable family environment as soon as possible."

"Oh heck Alice they practically live in Danny's apartment right now anyways," Sid comments.

"Well his is bigger."

"Why do women always think size matters?" Sid counters, drawing a gasp and roll of her eyes from his wife. "Is that why you married me?" He continues, garnering a small swat.

"Yes it was the size of _your IQ _that got me," Alice dead pans and Sid just smirks as he puts his reading glasses back on. "But you know after all the trouble both Mac and Stella and Don and Jessica have been through, it could be either of those couples up first," Alice suggests.

"My money is on Danny and Lindsay," Sid insists.

"Yes I guess _this time _I might agree with you," she tosses him a sideways smile. "But I am happy that both Mac and Stella are okay and that horrible creep Frankie is gone for good."

"Almost at too high a price," Sid frowns. "Mac gave me a few details when he and Stella came back from grocery shopping yesterday and…yeah just glad that that kid Reed was there to help out."

"That kid Reed also put in a tenant application didn't he?" Alice inquires.

"Yes. And since Mac and Don are going to move in with their ladies, I was thinking either one of those for him. They are smaller and cheaper."

"How about we give him one and this Adam Ross the other, save Rikki's for an established coupled if we find one we like."

"That would work," Sid agrees. "And I guess in addition to a few more community pot luck's in the up coming months you'll be planning a baby shower for Sheldon and KaSaundra?"

"She went for her first ultrasound and everything is okay and the baby is so far healthy," Alice relates with a smile. "But her and Sheldon wanted it to be surprised about the actual sex of the baby."

"I guess after the first scare I can't blame them," Sid states gravely. "Besides boy or girl, it will be loved."

"Very much. They will make wonderful parents."

"And spoiled."

"Sidney."

"Well it's true. Hmm, that reminds me. Is that room childproof? I mean the community room? In fact…" Sid pauses as he leans back in his chair and casts his glance out the window.

"What is it?" Alice asks in haste.

"Well if we are getting more children we might need to fix up that outside playground a bit better and maybe include a fenced in area for crawling babies away from the sandbox?"

"Children? Sid I don't think that Sheldon and…"

"I meant the other couples," he smiles.

"You are incorrigible," Alice sighs. "But sadly I do agree with you on this."

"Sadly? I thought you wanted to have more kids around here? Trust me, with this group of responsible adults, I'm sure they'll have fine families."

"And will make us honorary grandparents? Admit it Sidney, that is what you want," Alice teases. "Yours aren't that close by to spoil your own and I know you had fun doing that with Lucy Messer."

"They do bring a certain delight that long distance can't cover over," Sid admits in truth. "And besides, I know you like it too."

"Gives me another excuse to buy yarn for knitting," Alice smiles.

"Ah knew that was an added incentive."

"Plus, it will give our granddaughter Kendall something to do when she comes from upstate to visit us," Alice notes.

"You mean keep her out of trouble."

"Sid, she's not a teen. She's a young woman in university and capable of taking care of herself."

"Without us butting in?"

"Without us butting in," Alice states firmly.

"Think that'll happen?" Sid challenges.

"No," Alice chuckles. "But we can at least try right?"

"We can. But I thought she was going to transfer here in the winter semester?" Sid wonders.

"I think she's working on it. But I'm sure she'll take up residence on campus," Alice answers with a small shrug. "But then Lindsay's is also available so we have a few options before then."

"Didn't really expect all this to happen."

"What to happen?" Alice wonders.

"All these couples to hook up under our roof. Kinda like the brady bunch," Sid chuckles. "And you are Alice after all."

"At least they don't all expect to cook for me," Alice lightly groans.

"Hey at least Mac or Don haven't burned the place down yet with those questionable patio barbecue's they set up."

"Well Stella and Jessica both have bigger patios so…"

"Again with the size," Sid retorts and Alice laughs.

"But yes I too am happy for them all. And the other great thing is they just seem to also get along as a group so well. As if they were united, cohesive team in another life."

"Like crime fighters or something," Sid mentions.

"Crime fighters?" Alice arches her salt and pepper brows.

"Could have been," Sid shrugs with a smile.

"Well whatever they were, I'm just happy they are all together in this one," Alice mentions as she settles back into her chair and stares out the window.

She allows her eyes to linger on the warm fall colors before Sid's hand resting on hers forces her eyes back to his.

"What is it?"

"You know when we took this place, I was kinda worried about how we too would fit in with everyone. Them all getting along is an added bonus, but the fact that they all get along with us and we actually like them, is to me very amazing. So while at one time, I did have second thoughts about taking this job, as of right now, there is no other place in the world I'd rather be."

"This is home."

"Home," Alice whispers as her fingers close around his. "A wonderful secure home, with loving children and a few happy futures waiting to be discovered."

"Can't wait," Sid replies as he leans in and kisses her cheek. "You know the faster we get through these applications the faster we can get back to our Sudoku challenge. You know I want to defend my winning streak at any cost."

"And the wager?"

"Double or nothing," Sid winks.

"Love when you talk dirty," Alice winks in return. "Okay so who do we have first…"

"Well…"

**THE END for now…(of Part I)!

* * *

**

**A/N:** I know this is short but I just wanted to add this bit extra from the Hammerback's POV of sorts b/c that's how the story mainly started out. I want to thank you all once again for liking this enough and please leave a final review (yes even you lurkers) for all the hard work and love that went into this story over the past year! Eeks!

Now I am going to take a break from this story but could come back to it if you all want me to. I do have another shorter whole team fic idea in mind that I am thinking about posting in between. But if you want this to come back as NY Stories II here would be some highlights:

3 weddings to plan for  
A baby to welcome, a few more on the way?  
3 trips at least (Chicago, Montana, Quebec)  
New families to meet.  
A visit from Clint and Millie.  
New tenants to get to know better (Adam/kendall)  
A new nemesis for Don, Mac and Danny.  
Perhaps the return of an old ex or two.  
And some financial woes for the Hawkes. (well that was sort of Sheldon's only downfall in the show! Lol) and maybe trouble with his sister.  
And of course lots of smex, fluff, dinners, outings and regular fun stuff all around for our 3 main couples!

**And much more…**

**So please let me know in a final review AND THANKS AGAIN! **

**Please DO NOT put this story on alert as NY II will be a separate story. Not to miss out please put me on Author Alert and just delete the alerts you don't want (or you can read them - that would be okay also! hehe). I had thought of making this a very long story - like a 100 chapters I have decided to make a separate story. Hope that's okay! Course if I change my mind and extend this story I'm sure you'll all be okay with it also right? hehe**

**PS: SMACKIES - Pandora's Box was just updated hope you like it!**


End file.
